


Aprendiendo a ser Amado

by RyuRoy85



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Dilemmas, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Violence, relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 149,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRoy85/pseuds/RyuRoy85
Summary: La historia transcurre en España, mostrando cómo es la vida de un joven que le sacaron las esperanzas de ser amado y tratado como juguete sexual por un ser muy cercano a él ... además de sufrir bullying por ser callado y por algunos rumores no ciertas  , pensando que es el unico que perdio esa esperanzas de amar ; Hasta que un dia un joven , que tiene un pasado raro y actitudes muy distinta a lo normal , muestra a él que no es el único que sufre bullying .Y nota que es su Instituto hay mucho como el .. y que viven el calvario del bullying y de la esperanza de ser amado .
Kudos: 1





	1. 1- El Día

Los gemidos se escuchaban en todo el establecimiento de instituto Tressa…Cuando la luz de la luna enfoco dos cuerpos que se unían entre si, en los bancos de un aula de ese instituto.

Las manos del pelo largo azul acariciaban suavemente el cuerpo de un joven morocho…

Ya terminado la apasionada escena los joven morocho le pregunta al otro que se ponía el uniforme…

-Has disfrutado tanto como yo , este encuentro?

-Si claro, Matt… no se como pude estar si este maravilloso placer tanto tiempo… (Le contestó el chico de pelo largo azul al otro)

-¿¡Y!?...en tu instituto hay chicos tan fogosos como yo? (le pregunto Matt a su acompañante mientras que , se sentaba desnudo en los bancos que usaron para recostarse)

-La verdad… si lo hay… pero me canse de hacerles saber su verdadera sexualidad (le contestó ese joven a Matt)

Eso enfureció a Matt que le respondió Bruscamente...-POR DIOS!!!.... PARA QUE ME LLAMASTE ENTONCES!!!???

-Por que sos mucho mejor que ellos… y no te podes comparar con ellos … (Le dijo el peliazul, mientras que se acercaba lentamente y le acariciaba la espalda)

-Vos tan fanfarrón como siempre…(Le contestó Matt que estaba cayendo en los mimos de ese joven )

-Y vos un chapado a la antigua…como siempre (le dijo el joven a Matt y al terminar es frase los labios de él, bajaban lentamente en el torso de Matt hasta su miembro …Cuando Matt empezó a gemir otra vez , pèro esta vez más rápido…Y dejado caer su cuerpo en la superficie de los bancos otra vez 

-Ro-Ber-t, o-trA-vE-z, n-O. (Matt le decía mientras que robert no hacía caso y esta gemía cada vez más rápido…)

Eso daba el inicio a la segunda ronda cuando el ruido de unos paso llamo la atención de Robert y dejo de hacer lo que le estaba haciendo a Matt…

-Parece que no estamos solos (Dijo Robert mientras que se levantaba para buscar su chaqueta de instituto y dándole la de Matt)

-Sí, eso parece… (Lo dijo Matt algo agitado por lo que había empezado Robert y Gracias o por mala suerte Robert se había frenado) Bueno es mejor irnos…

\- Sí… (Dijo Robert con un poco de mal humor por lo que había sucedido y se estaba por terminar de vestir) Justo cuando se ponía más divertido…

**Capítulo 1º: El Día.**

El sol salía y anunciaba un hermoso día que empezaba. Pero no para todos iba hacer un día hermoso y lleno de resplandor… Para Ken Kain era un día muy oscuro dado por lo que pasaría en el instituto.

Él sabía que al pisar ese lugar los insultos, los golpes, las burlas y los peor momento vergonzosos que uno se puede imaginar; Él lo vivía todo los días en carne propia.

Y el sabia que empezaban cuando salía el primer rayo de sol hasta que se ocultara.

Mirando sin ganas el reloj , Ken se levando a cambiarse para ir al instituto…

Sin muchas ganas salió de la casa de su madre y con la leve esperanza que el día fuera mejorando para cuando llegué a la casa de su padre y su nueva madrastra... Mientras que caminaba por las calle acercándose para el instituto con su uniforme verde que por chistosas coincidencia , hacía un hermoso combinación son su pelo Rojo… o como le decían los de arte ; el chico complementario… ( _ N.A: es un palabra artista que se usa en el círculo cromático y indica , que color secundario complementa a un color primario -eje- el rojo con el verde , es amarillo con el violeta y el azul con el anaranjado _ .)

Más chicos con ese mismo uniforme aparecían.

El instituto Tressa se veía de lejos…    
cuando ya estaban en la puerta del instituto y las masas de chicos entraba … Ken pensaba que era raro que hoy no empezaba como siempre… pero al terminar eso un líquido dorado le cayó encima de él, dejándolo empapado completamente y mientras eso pasaba un mar de carcajadas se escucharon.

Y para él mismo se dijo…-Otro día más en el instituto Tressa.-   
  
  


Mientras que Ken caminaba para el instituto a cambiarse no podría dejar de escuchar las risas de los demás y preguntar si esto se lo tenía que merecer él y si fuera así … que hizo para merecerlo ¿? .

Ya adentro y buscando la parta de arriba del uniforme que tenia de repuesto la voz de un joven lo resalto.

-Disculpe me podria decir donde queda la dirección? (Le preguntaba el joven de cabello largo a Ken ya que este está perdido en el establecimiento, pero Ken se quedó sorprendido al ver la amabilidad que este joven tenía hacia el .

A lo cual el joven le preguntó de nuevo lo que le había dicho) Disculpe me podria decir donde queda la dirección?

-Si claro, esta para allá y tiene que doblar para la derecha (le dijo la voz de Ken medio temblorosa )

-Ah! , gracias (le dijo el joven a Ken y con una sonrisa en su rostro se fue.)

Ken no podía creer, lo que sus ojos vio... un chico de este instituto o que iba permanecer a este lugar era amable con el.   
Y escuchando el ruido del timbre Salió corriendo para el aula.

Al llegar los murmullos se escuchaban, pero Ken hizo oídos sordos a lo que esos murmullos decían… hasta que llegó a su banco y vio un hermoso papel .

**“a la salida te agarramos** ”

Ken solo lo vio y sonrió ... Esto era normal desde que el rumor de que era hijastro de un supuesto violador de menores , se escuchó por todo el instituto. Él pasaba esto…El punto era que las cosas que se dijeron cual era verdad y cual no … Ken no quería defender a su padrastro mas si podía estar lo más lejos posible mejor , ya que su relación no era la mejor… Pero saber que su madre es feliz con ese hombre era casi suficiente para convivir una semana en ese infierno.

Como Ken estaba en su mundo no prestó la atención de lo que los demás decía.

-Parece que el puto se macho la chaqueta. (Dijo uno de sus compañeros)

Y al terminó de eso, un mar de carcajadas se escuchó.

-Di ALGO PUTO (y al terminó de eso una goma voló a la cara de Ken, golpeándolo de lleno)

-Auch… (Dijo muy bajito Ken)

Cuando otra mar de carcajadas se escuchó… mientras que el ruido de la puerta se escuchó y todos se callaron, la figura de profesor apareció…

-Buenos días a todos! Tengo que informarles algo antes que empezamos la clase… El Instituto Tressa… pide una revisión para los informes de cada año. (Dijo el profesor mientras escribía la lesión del día.

Cuando uno de sus alumnos dijo algo que fue humillante para Ken y una falta de respeto para el profesor.)

-Van a revisar el culo paspado del puto de Kain…

Haciendo que todo el curso se riera de lo que dijo ese chico.

-Muy Chistoso… señor Kiwan, ira con el señor Kain a la enfermería ahora mismo. (Dijo el profesor sin sacar la vista del libro de la lesión.)

-Si, como digas. (Le dijo Kiwan a profesor y salió con Ken para la enfermería)

Mientras ellos dos caminaba para la enfermería; Ken sabía que estar solo con él era una golpiza garantizada… Ya que si recordaba lo que había pasado la última vez que Kiwan se enojó con él su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja… y como si fuera un adivino… una patada de Kiwan fue para sus costillas dejando en piso y cuando Ken callo lo pateó una y otra vez… pero esta vez Ken no aguanto el dolor y gritó.

Eso asusto a Kiwan y salió corriendo para la enfermería .   
Mientras tanto Ken se retorcía de dolor por el golpe en su costillas cuando la voz de la enfermera Castro se escuchó.

-Hay que llevarlo rápido… Señor Kiwan agárralo de lado derecho que yo voy por el izquierdo.

Eso hacían le gritó de Ken se escuchó de nuevo… pero esta vez con más dolor.

-MI COSTILLA, DUELE MUCHO.!!!!

-Ya , tranquilo ya llegamos … solo un par de metros… (Le dijo para tranquilizar a Ken que estaba muy tenso y nervioso; Por otro lado Kiwan le decía)

-Mejor no digas nada porque esto no es nada a lo que te puede llegar a pasar.

Ken solo quería llegar y acostarse …

  
  
  


Al llegar … Ken se acostó en la camilla y espero que la enfermera lo atendiera … la voz de ella se escuchaba decirle a Kiwan que vaya por el titular de curso y que volviera para la revisión.

Las cortinas se abrieron y la silueta de la enfermera apareció con un par de cosa en sus manos…

-Bueno acá tengo un calmante para ese dolor y una pomada para desinflamar ese moretón… cuando terminemos esto hacemos la revisación (Le dijo la enfermera a Ken , mientras preparaba la inyección )

Al terminó de eso , la revisación se hizo y era muy rápida … era para saber el peso , la altura como estaban físicamente y si tenían alguna enfermedad crónica… ya que Ken era prácticamente estable lo único que anotó que estaba un poco flaco y muy pálido… 

Ken sabía que la revisación terminaba cuando ella completaba el informe sin que le pregunte nada… Así que empezó a cambiarse pero eso molestó mucho a la enfermera Castro…que se levantó con mucha rapidez hacia donde estaba Ken…

-Quien te dijo que terminé con vos ¿? (le dijo la enfermera a Ken)

-Nadie, pero co---- (Ken fue interrumpido por un fuerte dolor en su costilla) Ay!

La enfermera había presionado su costilla con sus manos ásperas.

-Ahora te toca hacer una revisión más profunda conmigo y si no querer que te duele aun mas, sácate toda la ropa que te queda…

Ken obedeció con miedo a lo que ella le decía… Él no entendía que quería esa mujer con el…    
Castro no era muy linda que digamos era normal…Tenia el pelo Rojo , los ojos negros una cara normal lo único que sí resalta de ella era una marca de quemadura en su cuello de lado derecho que la afeaba.

Con la voz temblorosa Ken le indico que ya se había desnudado por completo ella lo llevó a una silla que tenia de lado de las camillas y le indico que se sentara y como debería estar cuando ella volviera de buscar algo. Ken obedeció y se sentó como ella le indico, con las piernas separadas y los brazos para atrás contra el respaldo.

Castro volvió a donde estaba el y lo empezó atar con unas bandas de la enfermería primero fueron las manos… Ken puso un poco de resistencia pero ella le recordó lo que pasaría si no obedecía lo que ella le decía…Ken al sentir ese dolor se quedo bien quieto y no dijo nada. Ella terminó de atarlo y fue para las piernas… dejando sin protección su miembro…

Para que nadie escuchara los gritos de súplica o los gemidos de el pequeño, lo amordazó y empezó a jugar con su lengua sobre el pecho desnudo de Ken.

Bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su miembro. Muy suavemente introdujo el miembro en su boca y haciendo un movimiento con su lengua empezó a masturbar a Ken…

Unos gemidos apagados se empezaron a escuchar y Castro empezó a subir la velocidad mientras que los gemidos fueron más corto y rápidos…. De repente un gemido muy fuerte aún como estaba la boca de Ken le indico a ella que el joven había acabado en la boca de ella… Ella levantó la mirada hacia la cara de Ken que estaba inclinada para abajo con el semblante de agitado por lo que había hecho ella. Y con la boca toda manchada con el semen de Ken le dijo…

-Parece que te gusto no te preocupes te voy hacer muchas más…

Y volviendo hacia el miembro de Ken y empezó de nuevo.

Esta vez los gemidos de Ken no eran de placer o de excitación por lo que ella le hacía sino de súplica para que lo dejara ir pero Castro, no le presto atención así que de nuevo Ken terminó acabando en la boca de ella… si en ese momento no se hubiera escuchado el ruido de golpe en la puerta… Esta escena se repetiría cuanta veces ella quería…

La figura de un hombre de 45 años estaba golpeando la puerta…Castro se limpió la boca y preguntó quién era…

-Soy el titular de Kain quiero saber como esta del golpe que me informaron… (Dijo el Titular)

-Ya voy estoy revisándolo si espera que terminé le abro (le contestó mientras se levantaba de su posición actual) Bueno creo que por hoy es suficiente…

Desatándose los pies se acercó al oído de ken y le dijo…

-Si se te ocurra decir algo de esto te juro---

La enfermera fue interrumpido por las súplicas apagadas de Ken … y para escucharlas lo desató…

-Le juro no diré nada pero por favor , déjeme ir por favor…(Se lo decía casi al borde de quebrarse en llanto)

-Eso me gusta… que obedezcas.(Le dijo Castro y dejándolo por completo se fue abrir la puerta mientras que lo dejaba a Ken cambiándose …)

-Ya viene… se está terminando de cambiar.

-OK… Gracia por avisar y cuídalo… (Le dijo el titular de Ken)

-Es mi trabajo. (Le contestó con una sonrisa y salió a diciéndole a Kiwan se prepare que le tocaba a él)

Ya en la parte de las camillas Ken se cambiaba mientras se fijaba si no había alguna marca que mostraba lo que ella le hizo. Pero a ver que no tenía nada salió de allí , lo más rápido posible.

Y moviendo las cortinas que lo separaba, vio a su titular esperándolo…

-Todo bien Kain?? (Le pregunto el titular..)

-Si, todo bien…¿ ya me puedo retirar no señorita Castro?- (dijo Ken)

-Si, claro ya tengo toda información que necesita el Instituto- Le contrasto la enfermera y sonrió.)

Ken le hizo una sonrisa suavemente y salió lo más discreto y rápido de ese horrible lugar ya que aun sentía las vendas en sus muñecas… Mientras que el ruido del timbre , daba inició al Primer descanso de día… ken fue a su aula para sentarse y esperar que la próxima mataría y de paso intentar le borra lo que le paso .

Las horas pasaron pero las clases no ayudó a Ken para olvidarse eso… Más fue lo contrario , cuando dejaba de pensar o tener la mente ocupadas , las imagen volvían a él. Así que sin mucho que hacer se dedicó a regresar a su casa cuando el timbre marcó el final de dia.

Sin notar que lo seguían…. Ken dobló la esquina y vio un grupo de chicos que lo esperaban…

-Hola , te dije que hoy te agarramos ¿no?…(Le dijo uno de ellos y entre empujones y golpes lo llevaron al baldío más cercano)

Ken solo se cubrió y esperaba salir lo mejor posible de esta pero , como había venido el día…Ken sabía que no iba a pasar .   
  
De repente una voz se escuchó ,llamando la atención de todo menos la de Ken , que se cubría de las patadas y de las piñas de su costilla y de su cara.   
Hubo un momento de silencio después los gritos de dolor que provenía de otro lugar y no de Ken…   
Ken levantó la mirada entre sus brazos y lo único que vio fue una chaqueta negra y una melena de color azul, que era acompañada por una voz.

-Úsala, no te preocupes por devolverla… ya no es útil para mí…

Y Así como vino se fue; Ken no pensó dos veces , tomó la chaqueta y se fue … ya que ese dia habia sido lo mas raro que toda su vida … siguiendo el consejo de ese misterioso chico y se fue para la casa de su padre.

  
  



	2. 2-Un nuevo compañero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El instituto está a punto de recibir un nuevo integrante … que llamara la atención de todo … como también la de Ken

  
  


**Capítulo 2º: Un nuevo compañero**

Las mirada de todos en la calle, no le sorprendía el caminaba tranquilo por la calle cuando vio que su amigo lo esperaba en el lugar designado.

-Matt!!!- dijo Robert Mientras movía su manos para avisar que ya estaba llegando.

Matt volteo a donde venia esa voz de Robert y su cara sonriente se transformó en su cara de enojado; Ya que su amigo estaba en cuero por la calle.

-¡Dios!,¿¿¿¡¡ Robert no podes llamar menos la atención!!?? -

-¿¿Que tiene de malo?? Todo lo que hago, tiene una explicación- le dijo Robert a Matt

-Si claro… - lo miró con cara de aún más enojado y empezó a caminar para el departamento.

-Pero Matt, si te explico... ¡entenderías!- le decía el peliazul al morocho que caminaba más rápido .

-No quiero saber nada – Gritaba el moreno , poniéndose más rojo de lo normal 

-Pero- dijo robert a matt mientras, que lo agarraba de uno de su brazo.

-Bueno dime cual- Giró rápidamente sin mirar a los ojos de Robert; Matt esperaba la explicación .

-Bueno , cuando venía para acá me encontré con un grupo de matones , que estaban atacando a un pobre Chico .- le contaba mientras buscaba la cara de Matt 

-¿Y por eso te sacaste la chaqueta? – Le pregunto Matt a Robert.

-Si , eso y que ya no pertenezco a ese lugar y además se la di a ese pobre joven- dijo Robert.

-Bueno, esta ves tenes un argumento digno, para que te perdoné vamos a casa.- le dijo Matt , con cara de pucherito porque no podía rematar al argumento de Robert-

-¡¡¡¡Si a mí nueva Casa!!!! -Contestó Robert con una sonrisa que puso un poco ruborizado a Matt. -Pasa algo Matt?-

-Nada , Robert, nada - le dijo Matt a Robert mientras que este se acercaba cada vez más a Robert. -no pasa nada -

Robert lo miró sorprendido no era muy normal que Matt, no lo haya retado o no le diga nada moral por lo que hizo .    
Pero entonces se acercó hacia él y con sus dedo acarició su barbilla y al odio le pronuncio.   
-Para que me perdones hoy hacemos lo que vos quieras - Eso estremeció a Matt, lo miró a la cara y todo rojo le contesto -Ok -Y con eso Matt sonrió y empezó a jugar con el pecho desnudo de Robert.

-¿No, puedes esperar…? - Comentó el peliazul , al pelinegro que eso lo sobresaltó y con enojo se apartó rápidamente de lado de Peliazul . 

-Eh , ¡MATT!- Le gritaba mientras que el morocho se iba para la dirección de un gran edificio se veía al frente de ellos.   
  
  
El edificio estaba en una de la más lujosas zonas de Madrid, el edificio tenía unos 20 pisos aproximadamente , o eso era lo que se veía desde la calle ; Hermoso frente con mucho verde entre sí, que hacía una muralla para separar de patio del edificio desde la calle .   
  


Ya un par de cuadras de la casa de su padre Ken se empezó a sentir mal y aceredo el paso para llegar.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, Ken la abrió rápidamente y con un fuerte portazo, cerró la puerta .   
Dirigiéndose al baño, se sacó la chaqueta y los zapatos y entró la ducha .Abriendo la canilla del agua fría y metiéndose en ella. Dejando que el agua fría recordará por su cuerpo empezó a refregarse muy fuerte como si quería limpiar algo que lo estaba molestando .

Estuvo un buen rato, hasta que su piel empezó la sentirla irritada de tanto fregar.   
Salió de la ducho … se miró en el espejo y de repente empezó a sentir un malestar en el estomago y salio corriendo a vomitar en el inodoro mientras estaba completamente desnudo.

Por otra parte Robert estaba besando el cuello de Matt con mucha desesperación ya que “eso” estaba prohibido desde mañana

-Pensé que no lo íbamos hacer –

-Pensaste mal – le contestó Robert mientras le sacaba la chaqueta a Matt- vos pensabas que no lo íbamos hacer?

\- Pues…- Dijo Matt cuando sintió los dedos de Robert Dalízarceé suavemente entre su entrepierna, haciendo así que matt se agitara y empezará a sentir un enorme sensación en su cuerpo, Cuando Robert lo tira con fuerza en el sillón y lo empieza a desatar el pantalón a Matt mientras que Matt le desataba el Pantalón a Robert.

Que este le besaba el cuello mientras los dos se quedaban completamente desnudos; Robert bajo para el miembro de Matt y empezó a lameré este empezó a gemir cada vez más exhaustivamente y gozaba con cada lamida.

La escena duró un buen rato hasta que robert dio vuelta a Matt en posición boca abajo y empezó a Lamer el ano de Matt, para que a este no le doliera, y cuando este estaba lubricado bastante Robert le penetre lo más rápido y suavemente al ano de Matt; Los gemidos de placer salían de la boca de Morocho .   
  
  


Ken se dirigía a su habitación con solo una pequeña toalla que le cubría sus partes púbicas.Mientras camina por un pasillo el contestado repitió el mensaje que se había grabado hacía unos minutos.

- _ Hijo, me fui de viaje con Alejandra , cuídate y cuida la casa, beso tu padre _ -

Ken solo miro por un instante la contestadota y siguió su camino. Cuando llegó a la última puerta de pasillo, tomó la perilla y se dirijo a abrirla y entra en ella. Mostrando una humilde habitación.

Ken no prendió la luz solo manoteó para cerrar la puerta detrás de él, dejando ver una simple habitación , que estaba solo iluminadas por la luz de la luna .   
  
**\---- Departamento ----**

En el living del departamento los cuerpos de Matt y Robert aún estaban en el sillón cuando Robert se levantó y se dirigió hacia un pasillo diciéndole al morocho que aún estaba agitado por lo que había pasado – me voy a bañar , cuando salga preparo la cena ¿dale?- Sin esperar alguna respuesta del cansado y agitado de Matt se fue.

Eran como las 22 de la noche cuando Ken se levantó rápidamente a vomitar en el sesto que tenia en su cuarto … dado que la escena se repetía una y otra vez hasta las 5 a.m ,Ken pudo dormí. Pero el despertador sonaría en una par de horas y su mal día empezaría de nuevo.

Como todo los días, Ken se levanto , tomo un té de menta , se cambió y se dirigió para el instituto y como era de esperar la mañanas empezaron igual, balde de agua con barro y tuvo que irse a cambiar de uniforme por el educación física y cuando el timbre sonó.    
  


Cuando Ken salió corriendo y sin darse cuenta se chocó con un joven de cabello Azul que venía acompañado por otro chico del instituto.

-¡Epa!... tranquilo; ¿estas bien?- le dijo de chico de pelo azul, que se había chocado Ken.

-Si, lo siento , no lo vi … realmente lo siento – decía Ken sin parar y sin ver a las caras de ambos chicos , cuando el acompañante del muchacho de pelo azul dijo – Todo bien ,¿ vos no te lastimaste?- Ken solo movió su cabeza en forma de negación y el acompáñate continúo- bueno que bien – pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el segundo aviso sonó, haciendo que Ken se disculpen y se fuera lo más rápido posible.

Dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Ya en el aula, Ken se sentó y empiezo a escuchar los mismo comentarios de siempre sobre él, su “sexualidad”, y sobre todo lo demás, haciendo que el día será lo más rutinario posible. Cuando El profesor entro y todos se callaron.

\- ¡¡¡Buenos días, chicos!!!... antes de que empecemos las clases, tengo dos anuncios que hacer –Los chicos se quedaron callados al escuchar esas palabras… - hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero de clase... Y segundo ya están las becas del instituto- hubo un silencio y el profesor continuó -Bueno pasa Robert.- haciendo la indicación que la puerta se abrió y mostró a un joven de pelo Azul largo hasta la cintura y, con 1.78 m de alto y ojos Azul Grisáceo, apareció en el le lumbar.   
  


Los ojos de cada uno de la clase se quedaron fijos en su torso, ya que en la luz solar notaba su esbelto dominial bien formados…No importaba si era hombre o mujer , este chico los Atraía como si fuera miel y ellos eran las abejas, Se paro enfrente del pizarrón y el viento de la ventana movió su cabello como si fuera una suave extensión de el viento ; haciendo que la chicas suspire y algunos chicos también ; eso hizo que Robert se le dibuje una sonrisa en su rostro .   
-Bueno - Dijo el profesor - pueden presentarse - 

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Robert Falcon, un gusto de conocerlos – y a terminar eso los murmullos de las chicas empezaron de nuevo a lo que Robert se le dibujó otra vez la sonrisa.

-Bueno Robert , siéntate a lado derecho de Kian- Robert afirmo con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde Ken estaba ; Ken no podía pensar que aquel joven de tan buena cuerpo, se acercaba hacia él y se iba sentar a su lado .   
Pero de repente noto la mirada de todos y no las puedo aguantar , no sabia que hacer. todos los del curso lo miraban como si se lo querían , comer vivo a él… Cuando Robert ya había llegado a su asiento , le sonrío; Ken sintió algo en sí que aún no le encontraba explicación. Por un momento seintos que el mundo no había nadie más que el peliazul y el , pero ese momento se acabó cuando el grito de una brula se escuchó .-¡PARECE QUE LA PUTA , LE GUSTA EL NUEVO - Y el mal de carcajadas se escucharon.    
El profesor golpeó el escritorio como para callarlos . y todo empezaron a calmarse .    


En ese momento , Robert había recordó las palabras de Matt -“En este instituto… Solo tu y yo no somos Gay… ¿Entendiste? ”- Este sonrío a notar que su presciencia había marcado muchas “presas”… pero también había, recordado la promesa que le hizo a Matt. Así que se acomodó la chaqueta y le dijo a Ken – Mucho gusto Robert – pero de lado de Ken nada solo movió la cabeza como forma de reverencia hacia el peliazul y voltio hacia el frente; Cuando la voz de Kiwan se escuchó- ¡PARECE QUE LA PUTA LE COMIERON LA LENGUA!- Robert lo miró extrañado cuando Kiwan continuo –No dice nada, no gaste fuerza, en hablar con él – Robert integrado preguntó -¿es mudo? Y otra vez la carcajada de Kiwai se escuchó, mientras el profesor lo miraba con mala cara.- No, este puto, se le escucha gemir de placer – Robert iba a decir algo cuando vio a Ken mordió el labio inferior para aguantar el mal rato . La voz, del Prof. volvió a sonar – Basta… ahora otro tema… Como dije hay becas, para los mejores promedios. – Se dio vuelta y empezó a escribiera la lección del día. Robert sonrió al escuchar eso y empezó a escribir.

Las horas pasaron y el recreo fue anunciado, todos hasta Robert salió del salón; dejando a Ken solo en el.

Para él parecía un día normal hasta hora…si sacaba al hermoso nuevo compañero…eso lo sorprendió bastante , como él se podía fijar en eso ; Era un chico y su compañero era también chico cuando el aroma de un delicioso capuchino , le hizo recordad que aún no había desayunado correctamente .

-¿Quieres uno?- La voz de Robert, sobre salto a Ken que estaba metido en su pensamiento.

-Disculpe… ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Ken muy suavemente.

¿Qué si quieres uno?-le volvió a preguntar Robert a Ken, mientras le mostraba el otro capuchino que tenía en su otra mano; Ken lo miro sorprendió y cuando iba a contestar algo su estómago hizo ruido de hambre a lo que se puso colorado por la situación, en la que estaba pasando; Robert sonrió – creo que si…Acá tienes.- Ken lo miro y no se movió – ¿No lo quieres?-pregunto dejándolo en el banco de Ken. Cuando la voz de Ken se escuchó.

\- No sabe, lo que está haciendo ¿verdad?- Robert lo miró con el vaso en la boca y dijo – No… ¿Por?-

Ken suspiro y continuó con la explicación de por que era mejor ignorarlo a él; que hablarle. – por que será Humillado, maltratado, burlado y discriminado por solo, hablar conmigo… En otras palabras es mejor que siga su vida y no se relacione.- Ken término y miro el banco de nuevo, cuando su estómago hizo ruido de nuevo y la voz de Robert sonó – creo que soy libre de andar con quien quiero… ¿no?- Ken lo miro y Robert continuo – y entre todo estos mangas de nenes de mamá, creo que sos. El único que se puede tener una conversación tranquila - Al terminar de decir eso , la cara de Ken se sonrojo levemente y pensó que capas que Robert no lo había notado. El peli Azul habló de nuevo y se presentó.   
– Me llamo Robert … Mucho gusto – estirando su mano ; Ken lo miro y esta vez contestó estrechando la mano de Robert – Y , yo soy Ken , el gusto es mió.-

** Continuara .... capitulo 3 - Nace una amistad **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer ... la verdad no aguante y subi otro capitulo , espero que les guste y vamos a subir cada tanto capitulo ... mas a delante en mi perfil dejare un link donde estan los fichas de los personajes .... ahora difuten un poco de esto besos y gracias ...hasta el proximo capitulo


	3. 3 - Nace una amistad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tiene su primer día de clase y las cosas van bien, no es muy terrible sacando una par de sucesos, cree que todo irá bien y puede ser que haya alguien que valga más de lo que le demuestra su curso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en este capitulo , marco la diferencias entre las clases sociales , por lo tanto cuando vean una palabra en negro es como si el personaje o el narrador esta dando enfatices en ese contexto

Robert sonrió, al escuchar la voz de Ken y así, comenzó una tranquila y corta charla Ken y Robert.

Los minutos del recreo fueron muy lentos y agradables, hasta que el timbre, les avisaba que ya se había terminado el recreo, a lo cual Robert, se levanta de su asiento y toma los dos vasos.- Parece que no vamos a estar, más solos…- tiraba los vasos al tacho de basura.

-Sí, eso parece- Le respondió Ken a Robert, mientras tomaba su forma normal para estar en el curso; Robert lo noto y cuando iba a preguntar, la multitud de sus compañeros aparecieron.

Era un murmullo, tras otro , cuando la voz de uno dijo –¡Miren el Puto , no se quedó Solo!- Ken al escuchar eso solo apretó sus puños y continuó callado. Robert , no le agrado ese comentario y para poder saber cómo eran sus compañeros ,dijo- ¿Y que tiene que ver , Si es o no puto ? -

Todos quedaron sorprendido y el murmullo se escuchó otra vez.

\- ¡Nada!...Pero tene cuidado ,habré si te tira el lance- contesto el mismo compañero,a lo cual Robert, él contestó.- ¿Y?, si es o no… ¿Que te importa? – mientras se iba para su asiento y a metros de su lugar , se frenó y para terminar remato - ¡Mientras no estés interesado en èl!-

Al decir eso, todo en la clase se quedaron mirándolo muy sorprendido incluso Ken, que no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. En ese intento los murmullos se escucharon de nuevo y cuando ese compañero quiso contestar, la puerta de salón se escuchó dando inició a las clases.

****

**_Capítulo 3 : Nace una amistad_ **

****

La entrada de la figura del profesor, titular de la clase 3ro A; se vio , todos rápidamente se acomodaba en sus asientos.

-¡Buenos días!...- Dijo el profesor a su alumnos que contestaron – Buenos días profesor-

-Por lo que veo ya conocieron a nuestro nuevo alumno- le dijo mientras señalaba con la mano a Robert y se dirigía al escritorio y se sentó sobre él.- Dime Robert, ¿en que instituto vienés?- Robert lo mira y contesta –Del Manfrey.- Y la terminó se escuchó un suspiro masivo.

Robert miró sorprendido y se encogió de hombros, cuando la voz del profesor se escuchó de nuevo – parece que tus compañeros, lo conocen- Mirando a sus alumnos, cuando uno dijo medio tartamudeando- Cla-ro… Es , un instituto … Para , So-lo estudie Medicina-como si no fuera una novedad. Robert , al ver la reacción de sus compañeros acota lo más tranquilo algo más del Instituto de cual él venía- Claro , que lo es-  
Todos quedaron sorprendido a lo que , dio pie que su profesor preguntará- Y dime ¿Qué expectación ,quieras en este instituto? Robert-   
  


Robert miró serio y contestó- Para cirujano y médico clínico- Hubo un silencio, hasta que la voz de Kiwan se, escuchó- ¡Para, eso es obvio que debes ser médico clínico!... primero – Kiwan fue interrumpido por los murmullos que se escucharon de nuevo pero la voz de Robert ,sonó fuerte y con un poco de tono de enojo en ella. – ¡Es algo obvio…! Claro, para otro instituto pierdo las matrículas de las especializaciones que hago- Al terminar de decir eso , aclaro – También quieres ser médico, de urgencias- todo menos el profesor quedaron sorprendido a la ambiciones que Robert tenía.

\- bueno , como veo, tiene mucha ambición… Espero llegues a donde quieras llegar…- dijo el Profesor mientras se acomodaba una de sus mangas , cuando la voz de uno de sus alumnos se escuchó … -Dudo eso … con su clase .. no llegará a nada – y eso provocó un mar de risa ; Robert suspiro al escuchar ese comentario , ya que tenía la ganas de mandarlos a la mismísima mierda pero … Solo continuó callado, había prometió a él , que iba ser bueno … hasta por lo menos un mes … si un mes… solo una mes tenía que aguantar este bullying. Que era normal en este instituto.  
Y aún no entendía, cómo podía ser el instituto más respetado de España y al mismo tiempo ser la cosa más horripilante de toda España.   
Eso de separar por clases era horrible ; Solo marcaba más diferencias y daba al pie para que bullying no se acabará jamás.   
Y el simple hecho de que eso pasara , lo volvía loco y mas cuando le marcaba que él no era de esas clases agradecida por la fortuna . Sino de la más baja y la más atacada por estos nene de mama … la clase **Baja** . Pero por esa persona . Apretó sus puños y aguanto , maldijo por dentro y suspiró.   
  
Ese instituto era conocido como el reinado del bullying ,las clases sociales reinaba y cada miembro de la realeza era como un dictador y dominaban partes de ese establecimiento.   
Tanto como como aquella persona , aunque esa persona diga lo contrario.   
-Bueno , muchacho basta con eso … que Robert sea de clase baja , no es un insulto – Respondió el profesor a las burlas de los chicos de otras clases sociales .

-Jah!, vamos Profe, ahora es defensor de las clases bajas – dijo uno de los muchachos con una banda azul en su brazo

\- Eso ,no te debería importar Maximiliano…- contestó el Prof, al termino de decir eso un joven que estaba sentado en lo más alejado del aula con su uniforme en forma de de saco con bordes dorados en el cuello , donde están los botones , la parte inferior y las mangas , con el color del uniforme de instituto verde , polera blanca con el borde y una franja dorada en el medio de ella al igual que el saco, un Collar de una esfera plateada al igual que la banda en su brazo de color plateada. Indicando que era de clase **Alta** .Que solo miro aquel joven de clase **media** que el uniforme era como el de la clase baja solo que se densifican por dos cosas la venda su brazo izquierdo de color azul y el collar de tres esferas de color azul , después era como el de la clase baja todo verde chaqueta estilo japonés con bordes dorados en cuello , mangas inferior de la chaqueta y donde esta los botones .

Hacinado que el de clase **media** se sentara rápidamente , mientras aquel joven de clase **alta** , volvió a su estado natural.   
El profesor , continúa la clase , con la presentación de Robert - …. Como sabes acá en el instituto Tressa hay muchas carreras… a lo cual no todos tus compañeros tiene la misma especializan en Medicina – Robert lo escuchaba muy atento sabiendo, que por ahora se había salvado de ese maldito bullying.

La voz del profesor se escuchaba ,mientras Ken miraba de reojo a Robert – Por lo cual verás en esta clases varios de diferentes carreras , así que no te sorprenda-

Robert sintió que alguien lo miraba , pero no tomo mucho en cuenta de quien venía dado que , lo de recién era como muy obvio porque lo miraban .   
Así que solo atino a mirar, al frente y escuchar a profesor .   
  
  


Las horas pasaron y el timbre se escuchó …. Todos tomaron sus cosas y salían del aula cuando la voz de una joven llamó a peliazul .

-Flacon! – decía aquella voz

Robert se voltio y la miro – Dime?-

la chica de clase **alta** se acercó y lo miró con ojos brillosos sorprendida , aduladora- Nos vemos en anatomía .- Le respondió la morocha de ojos negros , al peliazul ,que la miraba raro .   
-Eh… sí … creo - Robert tomó sus horario, para ver si le tocaba anatomía ; haciendo que aquella chica lo tomó del brazo y se fijó en el horario de el .Haciendo que eso lo sorprendió a mucho , dado que ella era de clase **alta.** **  
**Mientras que en la aula de 3ro A , solo había 2 personas de clase **Alta** ,ella y el otro chico ; Las miraras se le pararon en ellos dos . Mientras que Robert la miró , cuando la voz de la morocha sono .   
-¡Si!... tiene anatomia … conmigo - lo miro de nuevo y separándose de él le extendió la mano - Me llamo Belen … Mucho gusto -   
Robert ,le extendió la mano y contestó - El gusto es mío - ella sonrió y volvió a tomar el brazo de el peliazul, apoyando sobre él.   
-Bueno , vamos … yo te llevo a la próxima clase - eso sorprendí a Robert que no supo que decir, así que continuó como si fuera un muñequito de ella, que lo llevaba a su próxima clase .   
  
  
Mientras ellos se dirigen para la parte de Medicina , se acercaban para una figura conocida para Robert .Delante de ellos estaba Ken , caminando solo ,como era normal para su clase de Publicidad , cuando escucha la voz de Robert …   
-¡Ken!-   
Este volteo a ver quien lo llamaba y lo vio , Robert con una chica colgando de su brazo , por un momento ,no se sorprendió … al ver a Robert con una chica , era muy lindo y aun era la chiche nuevo del instituto.Así , que era normal que las chichas se quisieran apoderarse de él. Así que solo movió la cabeza como saludo . Cuando la voz de robert , sono.   
\- Belén …¿no? - su acompañante lo miro   
-¿si?-   
-Me permites un momento - y diciendo eso se apartó de ella , acercando a Ken ,   
este quedo sorprendió al ver , lo que Robert hacía .   
Ya cerca de ken ,Robert le dio un papel a Ken y sonrió … volviendo con su acompañante .   
  
Tanto como Ken y Belén se quedaron mirando lo que el peliazul hizo , pero Belén no le dio importancia ya que aquel ,bello chico volvió con ella .y volvían a retomar su camino.   
Ken se había quedado helado , un alumno de ese instituto se acercó a él ...Y lo más importante sin insulto , sin asco o agresión .Suspiro con miedo , no sabia que podia pasar y entonces abrió el papel .   
  
Para su sorpresa ,había una nota dirigida a él , de aquel pelilargo; Que lo sorprendió aun mas , con rapidez tomó ese papel y lo guardó en su mochila .   
  
  
Mientras los dos Robert y Belén , caminaban por el pasilla de medicina , Belén le pregunto algo a Rober -Disculpa …-   
Robert la miró y sonrió , eso puso muy nerviosa a Belén dado que esa sonrisa era muy cautivadora y ella había caído en esa sonrisa . -Dime?-preguntó Robert , sacando a belén de transe esta no supo que decir y solo sonrio .   
Ya en la puerta de anatomia los dos entraron y se pusieron los guardapolvos que indicaba para pertenecer a esa carrera y se sentaron .   
  
  
  
Las hora pasaron y la actividades de ese día terminaron , uno a uno de los alumnos de iban a sus casa como correspondía , excepto uno el pelirrojo estaba en la parte de atrás de la sala de Medicina ,esperando algo ; Tomo el papel y lo leyó .   
  
_Te espero atrás de las aulas de medicina , cuando termine las clases … quiero hablarte atte Robert ._

Ken miro para donde debería venir Robert y nada volvió a leer y decir en voz alta …- detrás de las aulas de medicina … ¿ me debo haber equivocado ? - pregunto así mismo y apoyo en la pared de las aula de medicina …. -bueno lo esperare un rato más -y suspiro .   
  


Había pasado como unos 30 minutos cuando Ken se dispuso a irse , suspiro y pensó , que era estúpido , esperar a alguien que recién hoy habia conocido , que tonto de su parte. Robert era igual que todos , le jugó una broma .. tenerlo acá esperando como 30 minutos sin aparecer ...Jamás ,volvería pensar que podía ser distinto , ya lo veia , el nuevo era igual a todo , cuando se movió sintió un mano tomando a su brazo y una voz muy agitada .  
-¡KEN!-   
Este volvió y vio que era Robert . que estaba tomando su brazo y estaba agitado con el rostro para bajo como intentando recuperar el aire . -Por fin llegue- decía Robert , muy agitado -   
Ken lo miro y se soltó del agarre de Robert y pregunto - ¿Porque estas asi ?- Robert levantó su rostro , que estaba transpirado y respondió -   
-Me perdi …. hace 30 minutos que estoy dando vueltas en este Instituto ..-Tomo un poco de aire -Nunca, pensé que era tan grande-   
Ken lo miro y suspiro … - este Instituto es enorme , mide más de 6 manzanas es casi un complejo habitacional , deberías saber que sus dimensiones son tan grandes que no importa lo que hagas puedes perderte - alejándose un poco de él y dándose vuelta le pregunto al peliazul - dime algo … ¿porque me citaste aca ?- Esperaba que su respuesta no , sea ninguna burla o algo asi … pero en otra parte si , esperaba que fuera eso ; Cuando el peliazul tomó aire y respondió.   
\- Para hablar , eres el único, de aca que me habló bien... sin importar nuestras clase .- pero aver que Ken había tomado distancia suspiro , al parecer , se estaba equivocando a juzgarlo , así que para no molestar más a pelirrojo , continuó la frase - pero parece que me equivoque disculpa - y voltio pàra irse .   
Al escuchar eso Ken dio la vuelta y sin pensar tomó el brazo de robert , haciendo que este quede quiero y sorprendido viendo , como Ken lo agarraba del brazo .   
Ken quedo rojo y lo soltó rápido , pidiendo disculpa por lo que había hecho y que el jamas habia hecho esas cosas , Robert por otra parte lo miraba raro , era su primera vez que alguien se disculpaba por tomarle de un brazo … Este sonrió y intanto clamar a Ken .   
-Tranquilo, no me lastimaste ...no nada - Ken no levantaba el rostro , para ver a Robert era muy vergonzoso , no sabias por que lo hizo, pero cuando Robert se destina a irse , algo dentro de él … le hizo la necesidad de tomar el brazo de robert y detener su marcha .   
aun así Ken seguía pidiendo disculpa , hasta que Robert , coloco los dos manos sobre Ken y le dijo -Tranquilo , no pasa nada … pero si te molesto … me ire - esa frase alteró más a Ken que se puso muy nervioso que se demayo .   
  
**\---- Inconsciente de Ken ----**   
  


**_Ken estaba en un lugar muy oscuro mientras dos figuras muy aterradoras se veía a lo lejos , mientras Ken , caminaba en la oscuridad , vio una figura recientemente conocida y cuando se acercaba para hablarle este se alejaba , así que Ken empezó a gritarle_ **

  
  


**\----en el instituto ----** **  
**  
-ROBERT!!! , NO TE VALLAS , NO !!!- gritaba Ken cuando volvió en sí y vio que estaba recostado en un de los banco de los patios del instituto y Robert , le ponía un trapo húmedo en la cabeza .  
-Ya despertaste …- Lo miró por un rato - Que bueno que volviste en sí - Se sento alado de Ken que este todo rojo por haber sido escuchado por Robert se había incorporado de como estaba antes .   
-Este- Ken, Intentó decir algo , cuando Robert puso el dedo en los labios de Ken y continuó hablando - No , debes decir nada , debo haberte puesto en una situación muy incómoda y la verdad me disculpo - Ken se había puesto rojo como un tomate , aquel chico estaba siendo bueno con él , cuando la voz de Robert se escuchó de nuevo - por favor , no malinterpretes nada , solo queria ser tu amigo … Pero si eso te molesta , entiendo - sacando su dedo de los labias de Ken , volvió y le entregó agua para que pelirojo piedra tomar .   
Cuando la voz de Ken se escuchó. -No ,está bien … no es nada de eso - suspiró , continuando - Eres el primero en estos 3 años , que no le doy asco o no se burla de mí y no estoy muy acostumbrado al contacto físico - tomó la botella de agua y dio una sorbo a ella .  
Robert lo vio muy sorprendido…- Pèrdon , no sabía - se puso todo rojo por lo que había hecho . Robert se puso a pensar en lo que Ken había sufrido estos años de burlas y venía él y ponía , más nervioso … poniendo mis manos sobre él; Cuando una leve risa llamó la atención de peloazul, miro de donde venía y era de Ken . Este lo miro y le pregunto de que se reirá , a lo cual Ken solo respondió - De tu cara… me dio gracias … perdón -   
  
Robert se rió y tomó aire para preguntarle algo a Ken - Dime , ¿quieres ser mi amigo ?-  
Ken lo miró sorprendido y pregunto - ¿yo?... porque?- Robert miró a Ken y respondió.  
\- Porque si … Eres una persona muy interesante -  
Ken quedó sorprendido … interesante el… suspiro de nuevo y tomando valor para hacerles unas preguntas a Robert .  
-¿Sabes lo que es este instituto ? -  
-Si… un infierno de bullying - respondió Robert   
-¿saber , que soy uno de lo que más sufre eso ?-  
Robert movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa , hoy lo había notado con solo 3 horas de clases , así que si .. sabía , de lo que el pelirrojo , estaba diciendo.  
-¿Y aun , asi quieres ser mi amigo ?- volvió a preguntar Ken   
-SI, Aun asi quiero ser tu amigo -  
Ken suspiro al escuchar la respuesta de Robert y cuando intento decirle algo Robert lo interrumpió .  
-No me importa , lo que me hagan , yo se lo que quiero y quiero que tu seas mi amigo… Ademas - se levantó del banco .- ya estoy condenado ¿no? - mostrando su uniforme verde sin ninguna distinción que marcaba que el era de clases bajas .  
Ken lo miro y rio ; Era verdad , el peliazul era de clase baja ... y por lo tanto iba sufrir bullying, así que se armó de valor y le dijo - Ok , sere tu amigo , pero con unas condiciones - eso puso muy feliz a Robert , y moviendo la a cabeza en forma afirmaba, marcaba que aceptaba la condición .   
-Debes saber , que lo que paso hoy en clases es lo más tranquilo que me pasa ami … asi que no quiero que te pongas en evidencia que somos amigos -Eso le sorprendió , quería que su amistad este en secreto .. ¿por que ?, el peliazul quiso preguntar pero Ken no lo dejo , sigo hablando . - No , quiero que te ataque por mi culpa... así que por favor mantengamos esto en secreto - Ken bajo la mirada … sabía que no iba aceptar esto , pero bueno era lo único que quería , no quería que nadie manchara esta amistad que estaba intentado tener.   
  
-Acepto - Dijo el peliazul , llamando la atención a Ken y mirando muy sorprendido .  
-¡¿En Verdad?!- Pregunto el pelirrojo muy sorprendido aquel joven alto .  
-Si…. si asi tengo tu amistad , no me molesta - respondiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja . -Cual son las otras ? - .  
Ken lo miro y contesto - mmmm no se , esa es la única que creo que es importante -   
Robert sonrió y se acercó a su nuevo amigo . -Bueno para cerrar esta nueva amistad , brindemos con agua y sacamos una foto -   
Los ojos de ken sobresalen de lo normal una foto , con él y Robert…. es algo loco … es algo que jamás hizo en eso 3 años del instituto .  
Robert se acercó a Ken y tomó su samsung pocket y saco una foto de ellos dos muy cerca. Eso alteró a Ken y empezó a sentir náuseas ; el peliazul noto eso en ken y lo mas rapido se separo del pelirrojo , pidiendo disculpa .  
  
-LO SIENTO !-   
Ken lo miro y con una sonrisa respondió- Tranquilo no eres tu , soy yo …- tomo aire - Ultimamente no me siento bien … hoy por ejemplo no pude soportar el capuchino que me diste , tuve que ir a vomitar - Bajo la mirada al suelo - Lo siento -  
Robert lo miro y pregunto - ¿no fuiste a la enfermería ?- Eso sobresalto a Ken , dando la impresión que ese lugar no era nada agradable para el . Cuando Ken iba a decir que no , Robert interrumpió - Veo , que no te agrada ese lugar - Ken apretó sus manos , eso lo noto el pelo largo y continuo - Bueno, no tiene que ir … pero intenta comer o tomar cosas neutras como té , verduras hervidas , para poder curar el estómago -   
Ken había levantado la mirada , para ver la peliazul que le estaba dando recetas de comer bien .   
Robert no había notado la mirada de Ken , hasta que se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo y se puso rojo y medio avergonzado le dijo - Perdón , es costumbre dar consejos como médico - los dos se miraron y se rieron …  
  
-Bueno creo que es mejor irnos ¿no?- Dijo Robert al ver que en sus células estaban un par de mensajes de alguien .  
-Si, ya es tarde - contestó ken mientras se levantaba del banco con ayuda de Robert .  
-¿Puedes caminar ?-   
Ken movió la cabeza , en forma afirmativa y los dos se dirigieron a la puerta de la calle del instituto 

  
**Continuara .... Capítulo 4 - Salida de amigos**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno aca el numero 3 espero que les gusten , estare volviendo el lunes beso y buen finde


	4. 4-Salida de Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tiene una cita con su nuevo amigo .. y la verdad esta muy feliz , además de su amigo Matt, Robert ahora tiene otro amigo … Y no sentir que molesta a Matt .

Ya en la puerta de salida del instituto ,Robert le pregunta al pelirrojo si le podría dar r su numero del cel   
-Ken ,¿me podrias dar tu tu numero, de cel ? -   
Ken lo mira por un segundo se queda pensando y reacciona -Si … es 101-325-501 -. Robert lo agenda y sonríe ... - bueno cuando llegue a casa te mando un mensaje ,¿si?- .   
Eso pone nerviosos al pelirrojo y solo sonrió , como respuesta . Lo mismo hace Robert y empezaron a caminar .   
  
-¿¡Dime!?- Pregunta Robert y Ken contesta con un gemido, como dando al pie de que le preguntes .-¿Para donde que tu casa ? - Ken lo mira raro y el peli azul contesta muy apurado - No , pienses mal … solo … que ..- Y fue interrumpido por Ken. -como estoy medio mareado, quieres asegurarte de que llego bien ? -   
  
Robert lo mira y sonríe , era como si Ken le podría leer la mente. - Tranquilo Falcon , tengo que llegar a la Av.1ra y doblar hacia la derecha y caminar 3 cuadras , y ahí está la casa de mi padre .-   
-¡¡¡¡AH!!! , entonces caminamos ,hasta la avenida juntos - se emocionó Robert , a saber que iba con su nuevo amigo juntos hasta la avenida   
  


**Capítulo 4 - Salida de amigos**

Ken ya se había llegado a la casa de su padre , como era costumbre , estaba solo en ella . fue para su cuerto y se recostó un rato ,cuando el sonido de mensaje lo sobresaltó . Mira su Celular y nota un mensaje . **  
**

**[ _15/1117:52] 102-336-502:Hola ! , soy Robert … llamame Robert … si ? … ya llegue a casa espero que vos también y estes mejor del estómago …. no te olvides de tomar y comer cosas neutras … saludos aca te mando la foto :D avisa si te llega ._**

Ken sonrie , es por primera vez que alguien fuera de su grupo de conocidos le mandó un mensaje . Se quedó mirando un buen rato , sentía felicidad , era lindo tener a un amigo, hasta que otro mensaje llegó .  
  
 **[15/11 17:55] 122--XXX:** _**Hijo, estás bien??.. hace un día, que no recibo mensaje tuyo ...te llame y no estabas en casa … te llamaré a las 22 hs** _ _  
  
_

Suspiro , no estaba de ánimo ,de recibir llamadas de su padre y menos esta semana.Tomó aire y contesto los dos mensaje . Primero el de su padre , así no lo llamaba , aunque sabía que iba ser inútil , su padre lo llamaría y le daría un sermón .   
_  
_ **_[15/11 17:56] Ken:_ ** **_Hola , Padre …. Estoy bien un poco cansado pero bien , no te entendí porque me sentía mal anoche … ahora estoy mejor … saludos a todos ._ **

cambio de mensaje , se queda observando un rato mas , quiere que ese sentimiento de felicidad , que tenía hace un rato vuelva , asi que contempla el mensaje que Robert por un rato y despues le contestó y agenda a Robert.  
  
 **_[15/11 17:57] Ken:_ ** **_Hola , si ya estoy en casa , en un rato ...me pensaba hacer algo de comer … creo que tengo arroz …_ ** **_  
_** **_Crees que eso me haga algo ?_ ** **_  
_** **_Si , si … me llego la foto … creo que salio genial ( :D )_ ** **_  
_** **_Dale , dale te llamo Robert … Saludos_ ** **_  
  
_**

Después , de mandar eso , se levanto y bajo de por las escaleras , estaba cansado y sin mucho animos de hacer nada , pero con intentar , no le costaba nada .  
El celular , sonó de nuevo , el pelirrojo lo toma , mientras colocaba la olla en el fuego . Vio quien le mensajeaba . Y para su agrado era un mensaje de Robert , que le estaba contestando , que el arroz no le iba hacer mal , pero arroz blanco , solo .  
Ken sonrió , era lindo sentir que alguien se preocupaba por el . Así que dejó su celular en la mesada , se dirigió a cocinar su cena .

**\---Departamento---**

##  **Robert estaba muy felizmente en su cuarto, miraba como mucho anhelo la foto que se había tomado con Ken . Hasta que la puerta de entrada del Departamento se escuchó y este salió a ver quien era .  
-¿Matt? - preguntó Robert mientras caminaba para la cocina, que se escuchaban ruidos en ella . Pero no recibió ninguna contestación , así que preparo para pelear y entro al la cocina.  
  
La cocina del departamento era bastante grande de era de 6 X 6,5 metros , tenias el piso porcelanato color rojo , 4 alacenas de color blancos y bordes color madera , la cocina de de color oscuro , con 4 hornallas estilo eléctrico y a la vez estilo gas ; una mesada de mármol oscuro y un microondas , horno eléctrico de color plateado , una heladería whirlpool de ultimo modelo. Una mesa redonda de vidrio de diseñado con 10 sillas de diseñador ; las paredes están pintadas de blanco arriba a una metro del piso de color ocre. **

La cocina tiene dos entradas una por el living y otra por el pasillo de entrada dado que es una de los primeros ambientes que se veía al entrar al departamento. 

Robert entró por la entrada que daba al living , al punto de golpear aquella persona que estaba en la heladera . Tomó la puerta de de esa heladera y levantó su brazo derecho para empina el golpe , cuando el grito de una mujer lo sobresaltó.

-¿¿Serena ??- pronunció a que peliazul al ver el rostro de aquella mujer de 55 años de edad de cabello negro y ojos celeste .

-j¿oven , Robert? - pronunció aquella mujer que estaba aterrada por la escenas que vivió -¿que hace acá? - miro raro a Robert , dado que este estaba medio desnudo de la parte arriba .

Al ver que ella lo miraba raro , el peligro noto el porqué y se puso rojo .

-¡SERENA!- gritó Robert y salió corriendo a su habitación. Aquella mujer se quedó sorprendida y después de una buena raro se río. 

Dado que ella era como la tercera madre que aquel joven alto .

  
  


Robert en su habitación y busco lo más rápido una remera mientras pronunciaba una palabra

-de todas , las formas , en esta me tiene que ver - una y otra vez , hasta que encontró una remera . Si miro en el espejo que tenía en su placer y salió del cuatro .  
  
En la cocina, aquella mujer de pelo negro terminaba de colocar las cosas en la heladera y poner a calentar agua para tomar algo con ese joven.

Ya que hacia bastante que no estaba  
con el peliazul. Uno paso se escuchó y de la entrada que daba al living, Robert había aparecido con   
una remera negra.

Serena lo noto y se rió; Era muy entendible que se haya puesto de esa forma.  
Ya , que la última vez que lo vio, Robert no estaba tan estilizado de cuerpo, lo miro   
de reojo , hasta ver que Robert estaba de pie junto a ella .

  
-joven Robert, ¿tanto tiempo? – respondió aquella mujer de cabellos oscuro,   
cuando Robert contestó con la cara sonrojada aquella morocha.   
-Lo mismo dijo, Serena-

  
La morocha sonería y con cara me picara pregunto -¿Parecer que vi algo, que no quería?-   
Eso puso más rojo a Robert y con sus manos en movimiento empezó a decir – no, no, no… no claro que no… solo – un silencio entre los dos muy incomodo apareció y   
cada uno voltea para otro lado.   
Robert para la mesa redonda de vidrio y Serena para la cocina.Pasó un buen rato hasta que Serena le habló de nuevo a Robert.- Veo que estado muy bien, joven Robert… hacía mucho que no lo veía -.   
Robert levantó la mirada mientras que aquella mujer continuaba, hablando.   
-La última vez que lo vi, fue ya casi 7 años ¿no?-   
Robert la miró y movió la cabeza en forma afirmativo .Si hacía casi 7 años que no se veían con Matt y con su ama de llave Serena, Su tercera mama. Voltio a verlo y contesto – Si,   
Serena… hace 7 años que no nos vemos, pero yo no deje de estar en contacto -

  
  


Serena se rió, sabía a que eso era verdad: Robert y Matt, nunca dejaron de estar en contacto, aun después de “ESO”, los dos se llamaban o se escribían cartas para contar cómo andaban, dado que después de “ESO” los dos juraron están en contacto .Ya que fue muy doloroso para ambos alejarse y no estar cerca de sus personas mas cercanas.

Así que sin importar lo que fuera jamás se dejarían de hablar. Serena se acercó con un café en su mano y lo dejó en la mesa tomó la cara de el peliazul y con un gesto de amor, como una madre ve a su hijo después de mucho años, observa muy detenidamente, ese rostro que ahora le demostraba que aquel, niño había convertido en un joven adulto muy atractivo y maduro; Y con la voz a punto de quebrarse pronunció una palabras

-Es bueno , volverlo a ver -

Robert le sonrió, por fin podía decir que estaba en casa. Se apoyó en el abdomen de Serena su cabeza y con la voz muy suave dijo – Si, es verdad, es muy bueno volverla a ver – Serena sonrió de placer, uno de su amado niños estaba de vuelta. Abrazo la cabeza de Robert un buen momento.

  
**\------Casa de Papá de Ken ------**

Ken estaba hablando, muy serio por teléfono con su padre, hasta que conversación se puso muy acalorada.

-¡Ken, basta!...deja de hablar así de tu padrastro. - le decía el padre a Ken

-Pero,papá, déjame de mandarme ahí - respondió el pelirrojo muy enfadado

\- Ken… ¡basta!, ya lo hablamos … es el trato que hicimos con tu mama - contesto muy enfadado el padre por el teléfono.

-Bueno , podemos hablar los 3 y discutir - Ken , fue interrumpido por el padre.

-Nada de nada … Ya lo hablamos - hubo una silencios - Aún , no eres mayor de edad y  
hasta tus 21 , tu estas a cargo de los dos y vivirás como hasta ahora ….Fin de esta conversación.-

Ken trago saliva al escuchar a su padre , solo de pensar , que no importaba lo que él diga , su vida iba ser miserable hasta sus 21 y no aguantaba…Mientras su padre le seguía  
hablando , Ken no le prestaba atención. Hasta que el padre dijo.   
-Bueno Ken...Hablamos mañana -

-Mm...-le contestó con un gemido y contestó a su padre -Hasta mañana - y colgó el teléfono.  
  
  


Dejó caer su cuerpo, apoyando las manos sobre la mesada de la cocina , arrodillado  
empezó a llorar desconsoladamente … hasta que de repente, su celular sonó. Y sin pensar contesta. 

-¿hola?-contestó con la voz quebrada en llanto.

-¿Ken?- la voz del otro lado era de Robert que quería saber cómo estaba su “amigo “ que no había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes .

-Robert… ¿pasó algo? - aun medio en llanto, contestó a su amigo.  
-Quería, saber¿¿como andabas?? ,¿¿¿ Esta bien??? , ¿¿¿Estas llorando???? … ¿¿te   
duele algo??? - Robert no paraba de hacer preguntas… y no dejaba que Ken le dijera que le estaba paso … Hasta una leve y llorosa risa se escuchó y el peligro paró de hacer preguntas .

-Estoy bien , digamos que estoy bien .- le dijo Ken , continuó respondiendo pregunta - no , no me duele nada … más tus consejos me ayudaron bastante ….-respiro y siguió - si, cene … arroz solo … pero por ahora no lo devolví - trago saliva y cuando iba contesta , la voz de peligro se escuchó. - ¿¿y estabas llorando??? … por algo que pueda saber o ¿mejor no sigo preguntando?-

Al escuchar eso Ken volvió a llorar , aun no sabia el porque pero las lágrimas brotaron  
de sus ojos y como podía le respondió aquella persona que se estaba preocupando   
por él …

-Creo que es un no… - hizo silencio – OK… Llora todo lo que quieras… acá estoy - 

  
Entre llanto, Ken intentaba calmarse, pero no podía. Era molesto alguien que se   
estaba preocupando por él y él no podía calmarse para decirle que estaba bien.

Si era obvia la duda apareció, como podía confiar ese dilema a Robert, ese  
dilema de su vida sería el que siempre lo marcaba y lo marginaba, Robert lo entendería.

  
El llanto duró su buen raro, del lado de Ken sin poder contestar nada. Pero del   
lado de Robert solo se escuchaba como lo calmaba.

Para Robert escuchar a alguien llorar le rompía el corazón, o como le gustaba decir,  
el pedazo de corazón que tenía; eso hacía poner los pelos de punta a Matt que   
juraba y perjuraba que su amigo tenía el mejor corazón que había conocido.   
Eso era para discutir un buen rato, Robert decía que no era así, ya que no era   
el mismo, pero del lado de Matt decía que si era el mismo.   
  
Cuando la voz quebrada de Ken se escuchó por el celular, sacando a Robert de   
sus pensamientos.

-Gracias y perdón -

Robert se sorprendió porque le pedía perdón, si no le hizo nada, pero antes de que este volviera con las pregunta, el pelirrojo hablo.

-Sobre la pregunta de por que lloro, no te la puedo responder ahora…- apareció el silencio incomodo, Ken tomó aire, muy nervioso.- Y capas no lo pueda hacer nunca… es un problema que me está acechado hace mucho.-

Robert solo contesto – Ah- mientras seguía oyendo lo que aquel colorado le exponía.

-Y ahora, no creo que lo pueda hablar… Perdón -

Robert cerró los ojos, sintió que esto ya lo había vivido y sabía que si algo ,así pasaba la persona que estaba en esa situación, lo peor que podía hacer era alejarse o intentar obligar a que se abra, así que solo contento.

-OK, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, mas cuando estés listo o no acá estoy para ayudarte o para escucharte … de lo que tu quieras-

Ken se tomo la boca con su mano no quería que Robert escuchara otra vez llorar así ,que respiro muy profundo y hablo .

-Gracias… y perdón, veré como te lo compenso -

Eso, hizo reír a Robert y contento, -OK… compensarlo, saliendo mañana con migo…-

-¡QUE!- dijo el colorado al peliazul, que estaba ya organizando la salida.

\- SI, Mañana a las 3 pm. En el parque del reloj de la avenida 1ra… - Ken no llegaba a entender cuando,él dijo que si a la salida, pero su organizado si.

La charla continuó un buena rato hasta que el pelilargo cerró la conversación – entonces así quedamos – esperando una respuesta de su acompañante de charla.

-Eh, si a esa hora en el parque del reloj a las 3pm -

así cerraron la cita y colgaron la llamada.

Ken apoyo su celular y no podía entender que pasó era como si hubiera hecho arreglos para una cita, una cita… Cuando cayó en lo que hizo, le agarro náuseas y prefirió ir a dormir, ya que las cosas no estaban saliendo como, normalmente salían.

**\-----Departamento -----** **  
**Robert estaba feliz, por fin algo que hacer a demás de instituto y pasar tiempo el depto, cuando la figura de Matt apareció.

-Hola, bonito – Robert voltio a ver quien era. Y al ver que era su amado amigo, lo saludo cordialmente.-HOLA, AMOR! ♥-  
-¿Que haces?- pregunto el morocho al peliazul que estaba recostado en su cama.-me escribo, con una compañero – dejó el celular en la cama y se acercó muy sensualmente hacia Matt . –¿Y Tu?♥- Esa escena le encantaba a Matt y mordiéndose un labio inferior, para contener respondió.

-Viendo un lindo paisaje – le sonrío muy picaramente a Robert que ya estaba levantándose de la cama y caminando para donde, Matt estaba .Y ya a su alcance tomo al morocho por la cintura - ¿y es lindo ?♡- dejando que Matt le ponga la mano en el pecho de Robert y mirando a los ojos de aquel joven que tenía enfrente le respondió - si , ahora mucho mejor - 

Los se quedaron mirando un buen rato hasta que los labios de Robert fueron para los de Matt y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Mientras que sus manos empezaron a acariciar sus cuerpos, cada uno de ellos se sacaban las pendan, los labios se separaron un segundo para ir a otros partes de ellos.

Los labios de morocho llegaron a cuello de Robert y besando, lamiendo y mordiendo la curva que se hace entre el cuello y el hombre de el pelilargo, género un placer al peliazul que este se dejo llenar de él.

Las manos de Robert, llegaron a la cintura de Matt y apoyando contra la pared y levantando a morocho para que este pudiera besarlo mejor en esa parte, que a peliazul le encantaba, dejo que Matt tomara el control de la situación.

Estas escenas duro su rato, mientras una a una de su ropa empezaron a caer al suelo dejando casi completamente sin ella a Matt, colocando a Matt sobre su miembro Robert, penetró al morocho, mientras que el morocho lo mordía por la sensación de que sentía al tener el miembro de Robert en él.

Con cada mordida de Matt en el cuello de Robert, el peliazul se excitaba aun mas y lo penetraba aún más fuerte, haciendo que Matt gemirá de placer, mientras lamia el cuello moretoneado de Robert por los chupones que el pelinegro le había hecho. 

Una de las manos de Robert tocaron el miembro de Matt , manoseado para que, este gimiera de placer por esa sensación; Que esto le generaba y disfrutaba.

Por un segundo nomás los ojos de los dos se cruzaron y volvieron a excitarse para poder volver a tener la misma escena una y otra vez hasta que Matt, Acabara , al mismo tempo que el pelilargo le sacara su miembro de su ano.   
Matt dejó caer su torso contra la pared fría de la habitación de Robert.

Miró a Robert que había apoyado su cabeza sobre el torso de Matt y mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, Matt le tocó la cabeza y pronunció

-Lo voy a extrañar-

  
  
  


Al otro dia… Ken había llegado un poco antes de la hora de la cita, con uno jean, de color negros y una remera media ajustada de color gris de tres cuarto de mangas. Esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos a su acompañante.

Cuando levanto la vista ya era casi la hora y lo vio venir. Robert tenía un pantalón chupín de color bordo y una camisa a escocesa de color negra, el pelo suelto, parte de su melena adelante y con anteojos de sol.

Ken se levantó y empezó a caminar donde estaba el pelilargo.

-Hola- se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

-¿Te hice,esperar mucho? – Preguntó el peliazul, mientras veía su celular para ver la hora

-No, hace 15 minutos que llegue – le contestó Ken a su acompañante que lo miro, sorprendido mientras colocaba sus anteojos sobre el pequeño escote que dejaba la camisa semiabierta. – solo que vivo muy cerca del parque y no calcule bien el tiempo – el colorado sonrío al final de la frase haciendo sonreír al pelilargo.

-¿Dime?- Pregunto Ken, mientras que Robert contestó con un gemido , a esa pregunta como inicio de una “si”. – ¿Que quieres hacer?- Robert se quedó pensando y respondió.

-Conocer la ciudad-

El pelirrojo miró sorprendido y le preguntó – ¿Conocer la ciudad?- Robert sonrió como forma de afirmación a su pregunta, a lo cual entró más intriga a Ken. Mientras Robert empezó a caminar y señaló una casa que estaba en una esquina que daba a la Plaza del reloj… - Quiero ir ahí- Ken lo miro y al ver que el peliazul camino para “Museo Lázaro Galdiano”, este lo siguió.

Adentro los dos se quedaron mirando la muestra que viendo las obras de Goya que se exponía a en el museo, Ken miraba cada tanto a su acompañante medio extraño, dado que para Robert era como si todo era nuevo.

Después de ahí, fueron al Parque del Oeste, que estaba muy cerca de unos de de los palacios reales. Caminaron mucho hasta llegar casi a unos metros de las entradas del Palacio real.

-¿Robert?- Dijo el pelirrojo y este se dio vuelta

-¿si?- contesto el pelilargo

-¿Quieres, algo para tomar? – un poco agitado y agotado de la caminata le preguntaba Ken a Robert que parecía medio distraído al llegar a esa parte del parque ; El pelilargo lo quedó mirando y al ver que Ken no lucía muy bien, se acordó que su amigo no estaba muy bien de saludo y se agarró la cabeza con la mano.

-Perdona, me olvide que no estas muy bien de salud y yo te hago caminar. – Robert junto su dos manos en forma de suplica. Ken solo sonrió muy levemente al ver que Robert se estaba disculpando por algo tan simple como eso.

-Este bien – pronunció Ken – Solo necesito sentarme un poco – señalando uno de los bancos. Robert lo vio y sonrió

-Bueno, tú siéntate ahí y yo iré por algo de beber – y al término de eso Robert se alejó dejando a Ken atónito.Pero ya era tarde…Robert ya se había ido, así que solo negó con su cabeza y se dirigió al lugar donde el peliazul le dijo que lo esperaba.

Robert, ya tenía las bebidas y camino hasta ese palacio. Lo miro un rato y se dirigió donde , se podía ver en diagonal a Ken sentado esperando a Robert.Ya a unos paso de el pelirrojo, Robert cambió la cara y con una sonrisa se acercó

-Agua ¿esta bien?-

Ken colocó la mirada en Robert que le mostraba una botella de agua mineral, este sonrió

\- si, esta muy bien -

El pelilargo se sentó con su amigo y le dio el agua, mientras los dos tomaban y descansaba un rato de la loca caminata que Robert había obligado a hacer, Ken se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿¡Robert!?-

-Mm- contestaba mientras tomaba agua al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué, querías conocer la ciudad?- tomando con sus dos manos la botella y como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo fuera de lugar… Ken esperaba la respuesta.

El peliazul, sacó la botella de agua y con una leve sonrisa, miro al cielo y contestó.

-Bueno, sabes… no soy de acá – Ken lo miro y este continuo – la verdad, si lo soy… pero hace tanto que me fui, que la ciudad me parece como si fuera nueva… - hubo un silencio, Robert lo miro a Ken y siguió –puede ser tonto… pero no la reconozco… Desde que me fui, Madrid parece como si no fuera la misma -

Eso hizo que el joven de cabello rojo se apresara de esas palabra.Robert parecía como si estuviera viendo algo que no estaba, más en esa ciudad y lo quería de vuelta.

Ken se paro, tomo aire y giro – Pues… sigamos-

El peliazul lo miró extrañado, cuando este continuo – Quieras ver a Madrid, ¿verdad?- Robert asistió con la cabeza. –Pues entonces vamos a verla y que la reconozcas de nuevo -

Al escuchar esas palabras una alegría lleno a Robert, era como si todo aquello que había vivido de estaba por ir y algo nuevo, algo que podía llegar a cambiar… una Madrid nueva.

Se levantó y siguió a su guía.

-¿donde iremos guía?-

Ken se puso rojo y sin mirarlo a los ojos respondo – Que no soy guía -

esto hizo reír a Robert que lo seguía a unos paso atrás del avergonzado de Ken

  
  


Por otras lado de la ciudad de Madrid, en una cafetería muy lujosa un joven morocho de ojos negros y muy bien vestido estaba en su computador portátil anotando un par de cosas y leyendo uno archivos que decía “Lepore”. Mientras el ruido de la puerta se escuchó, una joven vestido de uniforme negro con cuello con volado y las mangas de color blancos y delantal de mismo color del cuello de la mangas daba la bienvenida a una joven de pelo negro lacio, melena por debajo de los hombros y ojos rojos con vestido verde entró.

-Bienvenida- la mesera hacia una reverencia- en que le puedo servir -

la joven morocha sacó un papel de su cartera y se lo enseño.

La mesera lo vio y sonrió. –Por acá, por favor- y señalando el camino hacia una de las parte reservadas de lugar.

Al llegar a ese lugar, la mesera hizo otra reverencia, pero esta vez a joven que estaba sentado en ese lugar y dijo.

\- Joven, su invitada llegó – y de la misma manera hizo una reverencia y se fue. Dejando aquella muchacha anonadado por donde estaba.

El joven levantó la mirada… Sonrió y se levanto, estiro la mano y dijo

-Bienvenida… espero que mi propuesta le interese - y haciendo una leve movimiento de su mano y una reverencia le dio la bienvenida a sentarse con el.

Continuara .... Capitulo 5- La Becada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola espero que estén bien ... acá acuatizando de nuevo , espero que empiecen bien la semana ... nos vemos el miércoles , estaré subiendo hasta que lleguemos a estado actual de los capítulos los lunes y los miércoles ... despues ... todo los capítulos los subiré simultaneas con la fecha a la que lo sube besos ... gracias por leer y que tenga buena semana


	5. 5- La Becada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt , está reunido con una joven de clase alta y le propone una propuesta que al para ella es algo extraño.  
> Robert , está viendo cada vez lo asqueroso que el instituto y de apoco nota las cosas que le pasa por ser de clase baja .  
> Se revela algo de Matt , que puede generar conflicto más adelante

La morocha lo miro muy impresionante, cuando la voz de aquel joven sonó de nuevo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -

Lo mira otra vez ; con una inquieta y suave sonrisa contesta – No, nada…. Disculpen-

Con una sonrisa aquel joven vuelve a indicar que se siente , y ella se sienta.

Tomando ambos sus lugares, el joven tomó unos papeles y se los entrega a ella, mientras que aquella joven de pelo negro lo lee, el joven tomó otra carpeta y se pone a revisar; esto duda un rato , hasta que la joven preguntó algo los papeles que le entregó.

-¿Esto es una?- aquel joven la mira intrigado – usted ¿Quién se cree que soy?-

El joven deja la carpeta y pregunta - ¿Por qué lo dice?-

Eso enfada mucho a aquella joven y golpéala la mesa - ¿saben quien soy?-. Eso hace que aquel joven sonría de una manera muy confiable y contesté con todo su rostro de triunfador.

-Si, Usted es la una Lepore… Miki Lepore, para ser más exacto – Eso genera aún más bronca en ella y cuando le va a gritar por la falta de respeto a ella y a su familia, el joven contesta – El punto es saber si usted sabe quién soy yo -

Eso dejó muy integrada a la joven que vio que al que muchacho dejaba algo en la mesa.

Capítulo 5 –  **La becada**

Robert había quedado dormido en la bañera después de ir con Ken por casi toda la capital de España. Con la promesa de seguir ese tour … los dos se despidieron diciendo verse mañana en la escuela .

Cuando Matt había llegado de la calle fue a ver donde estaba su amigo ,dado que su amigo no le había respondía ningún mensaje o llamada desde la tarde .   
Para su confort o para desgracias lo había encontró , en el baño todo desnudo . Viendo como estaba su amigo y aun un poco enojado por lo que le había paso , se acercó y le dio l besos besó muy suavemente sus labios y se fue a la cocina a cocinar.   
Dado que hoy le tocaba a él “Cocinar ”. Al llegar a la cocina Matt marcó uno número de teléfono , poniendo en altavoz espero que le contestara.

-Hola Serena -

-Hola Joven Matt,¿ en que le puedo servir? – respondió la voz de aquella mujer en el teléfono

-Nada... Solo te informarte que Miki Lepore, acepto la beca...- Dijo Matt mientras cortaba cebolla.

-¿Y cuando se instala señor?- volvió a preguntar la mujer 

-Mañana- Matt ponía aceite a una sartén para rehogar la cebolla que había cortado

-¿¡Tan rápido señor!?- le preguntó Serena

-Si!, lo más rápido posible ¿no crees?, Serena-Dijo Matt a Serena mientras movía la cebolla que estaba rehondo.

-Si, Señor…Ahora mismo iré a preparar la habitación de la señorita Lepore – dijo Serena mientras , que fue interrumpida por el morocho .

-no hace falta que te muevas ya … viene mañana por la noche … así que tiene toda la mañana y tarde para hacerlo … hoy descansa , nos vemos mañana -

siguiendo moviendo la cebolla de la sartén

\- Como diga joven , mañana por la mañana me encargare de todo eso … espero que usted descanse – y así expresó sus buenas noches a su pequeño amo .

La conversación había sido corta y rápida , dado que Matt no era muy bueno con la cocina y no podía aportar a atención a dos cosas a la vez , cuando estaba apunto de agregar otra cosa como choclo y de más , la figura de Robert apareció y lo tomo por la cintura .

-Hola bonito -

-Hola, bello durmiente – contestó Matt mirando la sartén .

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Robert sentándose en la mesa redonda viendo a Matt cocinado .

-la cena … lo único que se hacer – se rieron los dos y Robert se acercó a poner la mesa , mientras Matt preguntaba al pelilargo como le fue en el día . Este respondió .

-Bien , en partes bien … por otros lados , esta ciudad es tan rara … que a veces recuerdo cosas lindas , otras muy mala y otra ni la recuerdo -Matt , con la sartén en la mano y caminando para la mesa miró muy sorprendido a su joven amigo , preguntando el porqué de las cosas , el peliazul solo sonrió y contestó muy jovialmente.

-Recuerdo , lindo , como lo que había pasado cuando éramos más jóvenes… con ellas dos … - un silencio se apoderó de Robert y continuo – recuerdos feos , que aún ve aquella persona por las calles y recuerdo como me destrozo … - Lo miro algo triste a morocho que había bajado la mirada – y no la recuerdo por lo que cambio , pero espero que esa parte se cambien con recuerdo lindo – tocándole la cara a Matt que estaba un poco triste por los que dijo. cuando sintió eso , el morocho se le dibujó una leve sonrisa y sirvió su revuelto de choclo , huevo y cebolla ; Los dos miraron la comida y suspiraron .

-Hay que hacer algo con esto Matt- le dijo Robert a Matt que le daba cosa tocar su comida . Miro para abajo y dijo – mañana le dijo a Serena que venga, alguien ayudarnos -

Al término de eso los dos rieron y comieron . Mientras que la comía pasaba , Robert le había Contado que él y su amigo secreto (Ken) , había ido a una exposición de Goya , había ido al  Parque del Oeste , había visto aquel palacio donde los dos habían jugado de pequeño , contándole que parecía que el tiempo jamás pasó en ese lugar .   
Cuando Matt , respondió – Claro , que no pasó el tiempo , aquel palacio no se usa desde esa época – El pelilargo lo miro raro y el morocho contesto – desde que se retiraron cuando ella tenía 10 , el palacio no se usa , más es muy raro que lo hagan , los miembros de la familia real no va de ese entonces – el peliazul puso cara de que lastima, su recuerdo estaba ahí .

-Pero bueno , no es para esa cara Robert , creo que lo darán para hacer un centro cultura o algo así – continuó el morocho al ver la cara de peliazul- además saber que su majestad prefiere , que tengamos viene para los ciudadanos; que para él – y a terminar de decir eso continuó comiendo , por otro lado el peliazul se quedó sorprendido , jamás había escuchado hablar de esa forma a Matt , pero era de saberlo él venía de una buena familia .

Así que para cambiar el tema el peliazul preguntó a su acompañante que hizo el este domingo a lo cual el morocho contestó .

-Arregle para que no seamos nosotros dos solo , ya como ves este departamento es muy grande .-

Robert asistió con la cabeza , sabía que él lo había llamado para algo que tenía planeado.

– Bueno , hoy hable con un aspirante a este proyecto mío y la verdad al principio ella no quiso , pero la convencí y aceptó , así que de mañana se instala en nuestra casa. – Robert lo miró sorprendido , pero como también sabía Matt podían convencer al que quiera , para él eso era un don… El don de la palabra . Y desde muy chico el pelilargo molestaba diciendo a morocho que él debería ser político , aun sabiendo que eso a Matt no le gustaba . 

–Así , que nada de nada …- Robert miró extrañado , al morocho que estaba a sulado y preguntó - ¿nada de nada , en que ?-

Matt se puso rojo y suspiro – saber de que hablo , desde mañana tu y yo solo somos amigos , no hubo nada entre tu y yo y por favor no provoqué ninguna discusión -

-¡YO!- Lo dijo algo indignado – no provocó pelea … son ellos ,son cerrado de mente … no entiendo que podemos ser amigos con esta diferencia – muy molesto tomos los platos y se fue a lavar , mientras la seguía – creen que porque soy de esa clase social , solo te busco por conveniencia y que solo me importa sacar algo de nuestra relación -

Matt sonrió , sabía que era algo jamás pasaría por la cabeza de Robert , él podía de ser de clase baja pero jamás intentaría aprovechar de la clase social de Matt , para conseguir algo . El quería demostrar al mundo que él puede ser alguien si ayuda de la clases Altas o Lord de ese país … así que solo se levantó , tomó de la cintura y lo abrazo .

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Robert al morocho que lo abrazaba .

Este apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de pelilargo y con voz muy suave contesto –Abrazo a la única persona que me ve como persona ,no como miembro de la corte imperial.- Eso puso colorado a Robert , desde muy chicos los dos eran muy cercanos y por lo tanto para Robert , Matt era ese hermano que nunca tuvo y era muy molesto , como los demás lo trataban , así que juro que jamás lo trataría de esa forma aunque eso le pueda costar muchas cosas y causar muchos problemas. Se dio vuelta lo abrazó y le dijo – Lo jure hace años , tu no eres eso , para mi eres mi mejor amigo , mi hermano … no una título … y lo volví a jurar ante tu mama y lo volveré a jurar ahora , si tu quieres .-

Matt ,sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas , que venían de lo más sincero de su corazón y Por eso tenía ese proyecto , era muy importante; Para él como para Robert .

-¿Entonces la nueva de que clase apestosa es?- Robert ,miró para arriba como si no quiera preguntar mientras su mentón apoyaba el hombre de Matt . Este río y lo miró – de clase alta – Robert hizo muesca , no me gustaba mucho esa clase ; Cuando Matt continuó – Igual dudo que ella sea como todo los nene de sus clase - .

-¿Por qué , lo dices?- preguntó Robert retomando sus quehaceres .

-Pues… está en una situación algo complicada y porque su personalidad no es como la mayoría de su clase- fue por dos tazas para tomar algo caliente - Además ,jamás traiga a alguien que te tratara mal… No eres el único que hizo un juramento … ante mi y ante mi madre y tu madre … yo juré que jamás dejaría que te lastimara o te humillaran por tu clase, ya que eres una persona capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo . -

El peliazul sonrió y para jugar una rato lo salpico un poco de agua , la morocho que contestó – Robert!-

los dos se rieron un rato y se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa y tomar tranquilos sus cafés y conversaron de las cosas que iban hacer mañana antes de acostarse ; Además Robert prometió tratar bien a la nueva .

  
  


**\------Instituto ------**

  
  


Ya era de día , como normalmente todo los integrantes del instituto Tressa , ibas a sus aulas antes que toque el timbre… las figuras de algunos autos se acercaban a establecimiento , parando en el estacionamiento del lugar .

De uno de eso autos , llegaban Robert y Matt con sus respectivos Uniformes , que marcaban sus clases social .

Y como era normal Robert le estaba criticando eso a Matt… esa crítica se había vuelto una costumbre desde que tuvo que buscar su uniforme .

-¿Más humillante no se puede ?¿¡¡Verdad!!!?-

-No , ya sabes son las reglas – respondía el morocho que salía del auto mientras el chofer le abría la puerta. -Matt!- el peliazul hacia puchero por la respuesta de Matt-

\- No … reglas son reglas – le contestó mientra miraba la cara de Robert que hacía puchero , voltio a ver a su chofer- Fedex, por favor … ve a buscar a Serena y ayuda en todo lo que pida … cuando sepa la hora te aviso para ir a buscarla.- Robert se quedó pensando , lo q que le decía al chofer y lo miro . 

Mientras tanto Fedex , hizo un reverencias al escuchar su nombre y después preguntó – ¿Y, a usted …señor , cuando los paso a buscar ?- Matt pensé un rato , mientras que Robert contestó

-NOOOO!!!...ami no... me pases a buscar , vuelvo solo … tranquilo Fedex -

El chofer miró a pelilargo y respondió – Joven Robert , es mi deber cuidar de usted , no quiero que le pase nada , por favor déjeme hacer mi trabajo-Robert al escuchar eso , se rasco la cabeza como señal de de vergüenza él era uno de los poco sirviente de Matt ,que lo conocía de chico y era incapaz de decirle que no, era como un padre para Robert. Por la parte de Matt noto eso de pelilargo y sonrío , contento a la pregunta de su chofer .

-Por mi parte … Fedex… Pásame a buscar a las 20 , tengo junta , acá y salgo a esa hora – pensó un poco y continuo –probablemente iremos los dos a buscarla . Así que iremos los dos - El chofer miró a su amo y hizo una reverencia de afirmación a la orden de su amo , mientras esperaba una respuesta de Robert , dado que este aún no se lo decía .

Robert volvió a insistir que el volvería solo y el chofer ,volteo a ver a su amo ,que este afirmaba que lo dejara volver solo .

-Entonces…. -hizo una pausa Fedex y volvió a hablar -Nos veremos a la noche joven Robert.- volteo a ver a su amo - señor me retiro – haciendo otra reverencia a su señor y subió al auto.

Mientras el auto de la familia Bentto se alejaba otro autos dejaban a su respectivos dueños uno de eso era el de Miki.

Saliendo con su cabello oscuro atado en una coleta y el uniforme de clase alta , de color verde , su chaleco con los bordes dorados como todo , el moño plateado que marcaba de que clase era , como sus zapatos que tenía pequeños detalles en plateado , la pollera con forma de tubo , poco de volado que hacía las dos tablas que estaban en la pollera generará vuelo y como correspondian la cinta plateada en su brazo izquierdo .

Miki los vio a los dos , y ellos a ella . Matt sonrió muy amablemente a la morocha y Robert solo hizo una mueca , no le gustaba mucho ese uniforme , bueno a lo que lo llevaba puesto. Era como que marcar mucho la diferencia .

Intentando no provocar a la nueva integrante y no genera nada no emitió ningún ruido , mientras Miki se acercó a los dos y saludo

-Buenas -

-Buenas - contestaron los dos

-Señorita, Lepore … como anda? – Preguntó Matt muy amablemente

-Mejor que ayer , señor – respondió Miki al morocho , que sabía que Robert estaba sonriendo raro.

-Por favor , llamame Matt … no necesidad de que me llame señor -habían continuado Matt mientras ellos 3 caminaba para el Instituto-… tenemos la misma edad – le contestó el morocho a la morocha que no parecía agradar la idea de llamarlo así a Matt.

-cómo podría llamarlo así .. A usted … a demás , sacando su apellido , nuestros uniformes nos marca una diferencia – Respondo la joven a lo que dio pie a Robert para decir algo

-Ves , hasta ella , nota que es horrible esto de las clases , identificarnos por tipo de uniforme .-

Miki lo vio y lo miro raro , el morocho noto eso y dijo – ¡¡¡Bueno , ya Robert , basta!! …- lo reto a el pelilargo por el comentario - Señorita Lepore ,él es otro miembro de la Becas Tressa., su nombre es Robert Falcón .- Miki lo miró y asintió ….

-¡Ah!... el nuevo … - voltio a ver a Matt – No sabía que se juntaba con ese tipo de clases señor Bentto…-

Eso molestó mucho a Robert que iba a contestar , cuando Matt le ganó y habló primero .

-Es de muy mala educación lo que acaba de decir – respiro – Robert es mi amigo de la infancia y por lo tanto quiero que lo respete como una persona y no lo trate de esa forma , me parece como ya dije de mal gusto … que por ser de clase baja , lo trate así … si usted quiere lo que le ofrecí , creo que debe cambiar su mente hacia él- la miró muy serio – Para su información que yo sea de clase lord , no veo diferencia entre el y yo …Somos iguales y por lo tanto , espero que mismo respeto hacia él , como conmigo .-

Los tres que quedaron callado , hasta que Miki respondió lo que el morocho le dijo .

– Me disculpo , no es normal que alguien de sus altura ande con alguien como él …- respiro para calmarse y no ofender al pelilargo – con el joven Falcón, ¿no?- Lo miro a peliazul , que este suspiro al escuchar el comentario de la morocha y está continuo. – Ya que este Instituto , nos enseña desde chicos a discriminarnos por clases social- volteo a donde el peliazul estaba y continuo – así que por favor , disculpen mis falta de respeto hacia sus clase y persona .- 

Robert la miró raro pero asistió como aceptando la disculpa de Miki , Matt sonrió , sabía que no había elegido mal y que podía realzar su proyecto .

Cuando la charla iba a continuar un grupo de clase alta y media de instituto y con alguno de baja , interrumpieron .

-joven Bentto , ya llegó!-

Matt volteo y les sonrío – Buenos días-

Contestó el morocho al grupo , haciendo que todo detuvieron y sonriera dado que su amado Lord , los había saludado como siempre , dado su amado lord , había llegado para guiar en el día .

Robert se molestó dado que odiaba la gente se pegaba a su querido amigo .Por su título … eso para ellos es un título … 

-Joven conde , ya es hora de entrar – respondió uno de los de clase alta que parecía como el secretario de Matt en ese grupo de lamebotas .

-¡OH !, ¿ya? – Contéstale Matt al grupo , a lo cual todos , constan como un si .

El morocho se volteo a donde estaba Miki y Robert y dijo – Bueno , ya debemos entrar , me disculpa nos vemos mas tarde – sonriendo se fue con el grupo .

Mientras todos el grupo se iba con Matt , los pocos de atrás del morocho miraron a Robert y a Miki y dijeron muy claramente – Es genial … el conde es tan bueno que , saluda a todo las clases … - Miró de arriba y abajo a los dos que quedaron y continuaron -Aunque …. Ella no debería tener contactó con él – y con una sonrisa de hipócritas se fueron .

Robert odio a ese grupo de idiotas , odiaba cada vez más ese instituto y quería romper toda su estructura , pero no podía. Mientras estaba asumido en su mundo Miki noto esa ira del pelilargo y se acercó.

-Tranquilo … -hizo una pausa y retomó- esto es normal …. Tu eras basura para muchos de acá – Robert la miró , la morocha miraba como el grupo se iba – Si , es así … este instituto es el peor de todo … se Burla de todos – toco su cuello y bajando la mirada al suelo – incluyéndome – levantó la cabeza y continuó - Es muy lindo que el señor Bentto , te vea como un igual , pero si no sabes medir tus actos o tu lugar… él sufrirá igual que tu o peor .- volteo a verlo – Bueno , fue un gusto conocerlo , nos veremos a la noche – y con una leve gesto de su cabeza se despidió de Robert .   
Este que echaba fuego por la boca de la bronca por lo sucedido. Se dirigió para el mismo lado, pero más alejado de todo ellos . así nadie , notaría que había llegado en el mismo auto que Matt , Cuando escucho un grito y se apuro a ver quien era .

  
  


Para su mala suerte , vio como le estaba haciendo bullying a Ken , como era todo los días … eso enfadó más al peliazul que se fijó quién era , pero ya era tarde ellos se había ido .

Se acercó a donde estaba su amigo y le extendió la mano

-¿Bueno días?- dijo Robert con una sonrisa en su rostro , Ken lo miro y sonrío muy triste contestando a su amigo

–Buenos días , Robert -

-¿Esto es normal ?- preguntó Robert que no estaba de humor . Ken lo miro y suspiro.   
– Esto es lo más normal ,que me pueden hacer , tirar barro con agua , es normal .-

Robert noto algo , era como aquella vez que lo vio , él era el joven que se había chocado con el pelo mojado y un poco manchado de barro cuando recién entró .

-¿Eras tu?- lo dijo muy bajo tanto que pelirrojos no lo escucho .   
-¿Mmmm?- Pregunto Ken mientras ibas a las canillas para poder lavar el pelo.   
  


Ya en las canillas Ken volvió a preguntar al morocho que decía... 

\- ¿Era yo ?... ¿de que?- pregunto mientras le pedía a Robert la toalla de su portafolio .

-Jajaja , el primer día de clases … nos chocamos en el pasillo … ¿recuerda?- le decía mientras le pasaba la toalla de su portafolio .   
Ya con la toalla en la cabeza el pelirrojo lo miró y asintió con la cabeza , Robert continuó hablando con él – Creo que era el destino – sonrío medio triste – que destino mas cruel – Ken lo miro no entendía , pero no le gustaba ese gesto en el rostro de Robert , cuando el pelirrojo q quiso saber por que eso , Robert siguió – Te juro que sabré quien te lo hace y lo pagarán … -

Ken se puso rojo … era maravilloso , alguien lo protegía , pero ese sentimiento duró poco , recuerdo que Robert era de clase baja y si el hacia eso , lo iba a pasar peor . Así que decidió a detener esa loca idea de Robert .

-Por favor no- el pelilargo lo miro – no lo hagas , por favor , no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi -

Robert atino a decir –Somos amigos , es normal … meterme en problemas por mi amigo – Ken se puso rojo ,bajo y continúo – lo se , pero eras de clase baja y a tu clase , los tratan muy mal … yo puedo aguantar-.

Eso puso , iracundo al peliazul , no soportar nada … esto de marcar a las gente por su clase , lo sacaba de sus casillas … Gracias a eso no se podía acercar a su mejor amigo , no podía ser tratado como persona y para peor a su nuevo amigo , no lo podía defender … en una ataque de bronca Robert golpeo la pared asustando a Ken , que lo miro asustado .

Rato después noto la mano de Robert que se había lastimado …Inmóvil no supo que hacer , hasta que sin darse cuenta tomó la mano del pelilargo que sangra un poco y con un pañuelo lo vendo .

Esto hizo que Robert reacciona sorprendido y notara que su amigo estaba un poco asustado , así que respiro y le pidió disculpa .

-LO SIENTO -

Ken, lo miró ,Robert continuo – no quería asustarte … pero me parece injusto y me hace sentir impotente al no poder protegerte … - respiro y le puso una mano en el hombro – te prometo que no me pasará nada ¿si?-

Ken se había quedado anonadado esa palabras le hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir querido y al no saber cómo reacciono, las lágrimas brotaron de él .

De otro lado Robert se puso más preocupado y no sabia como racional … si era Matt lo abrazaría y lo calamaria pero era Ken ; Ken no era de ese tipo de contacto , así que empezó a moverse como un idiota hasta que el pelirrojo se río …

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó el mayor de los dos a que Ken, mientras el menor movió la cabeza en afirmación y los dos se fueron para el establecimiento , pasando por el cofre de Ken para cambiar de chaqueta .   
  


La clases terminaron y por fin Robert se podía ir de ese maldito y asqueroso lugar … estaba muy de mala , ya que las cosas continuaron igual de asquerosas : No se pudo ni acercarse a Matt por que el grupo de lamebotas se impedía , cada vez que lo veía , ellos aparecían y se lo llevaron , en clases debió comer la ira al escuchar estupideces tras estupideces de sus compañeros que hablaban mal de su nuevo amigo … y eso no terminó ahí … cuando estaba dirigiendo donde habían quedado con Ken en el recreo , vio como dos persona se alegaban riéndose de algo .

La leña se aumentaba a mal humor dado que los que se reía antes había golpeado a Ken como deporte , después de clase . A lo cual el pelirrojo edtaba tirado en el piso con mucho dolor .

Robert se acercó , lo ayudó a levantar y a curar algunas leves cortes que tenía en la cara el pelirrojo .

Este le pedía que no diga y no haga nada mientras tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas , Robert solo contenía la ira y le respondía que no haría nada … aun … decía su cabeza … cuando pueda me las cobró una a una … pesaba y le sonreirá a Ken que este estaba muy adolorido .

Cuando las cosas se calmaron y Ken pudo pararse para irse .

Mientras se dirigían fuera del establecimiento el pelirrojo tuvo la buena idea de ir por un helado a lo cual el pelilargo no dijo que no 

**\------** en la casa de Lepore **\------**

Miki , miraba su cuarto casi vacío , se había retirado antes de clases para ir a mudarse en su nuevo hogar , el departamento de los Bentto , donde desde ese momento , sería su casa por elección que tomó el domingo …. Recerco como fue apretó el puño   
  


**-Comienzo Flash back-**   
_ -Si, Usted es la una Lepore… Miki Lepore, para ser más exacto – Eso genera aún más bronca en ella y cuando le va a gritar por la falta de respeto a ella y a su familia, el joven contesta – El punto es saber si usted sabe quién soy yo - _

_ Eso dejó muy integrada a la joven  _ que vio que al que muchacho dejaba algo en la mesa. 

_ Aquel joven vio la cara de la muchacha y continuó … -creo que me reconoce , de algunas fiestas ,entrevistas y notas ¿no?- _

_ Ella movió la cabeza como negación , no era real … menos eso que había puesto en la mesa , haciendo que el joven suspiró y continuara – Bueno la verdad , es que estoy un poco distinto ahora , así que es normal que, no me reconozca … pero yo pertenezco a un lugar más alto que su familia… - la miró y vio que aun no razonaba de lo que estaba pasando así que suspiro más fuerte – Soy un Bentto – Miki se tapó la boca y pronunció algo muy leve que aquel joven sonrió muy levemente – Si , soy conde … – aquel joven fue interrumpido por Miki – Es el conde de la corona -. _

_ El morocho sonrió y dijo – Ese conde soy yo … el que será la mano derecha de la futura Emperatriz de España …. Soy Matt Bentto conde de la corona – Se levantó y le beso la mano a Miki – un placer conocer a una de la familia de importadores más Grande de España , señorita Lepore…- _

_ Miki quedó impresionada … él conde la estaba saludando y tratando con tanto respeto que era un sueño . _

_ Tardó en reaccionar en ese momento y se levantó e hizo una reverencia ante aquella persona que era como el emperador … su familia era la mano derecha de su rey y ella estaba en frente de él . _

_ Sin levantar la cabeza dijo – En que le puedo ofrecer , mi señor - _

_ Matt , suspiró con desgano odiaba que hagan eso … mas si era por lo que estaba planeando . –Siéntate - _

_ Miki lo miró un segundo y volvió a bajar la cabeza cuando la voz un poco cortante y sería de morocho sino – dije que te sientes … no vengo a imponer , ni nada … solo quiero hablar con vos .- _

_ Miki obedeció a Matt y se sentó .Matt continuó hablando – como ya sabe quién soy , dudo que lo que le di sea una falta de respeto … ¿verdad?- Miki movió la cabeza en afirmativo . _

_ -Entonces , podemos seguir hablando ¿no?- _

_ Miki respondió –Sí mi señor – el morocho suspiro . _

_ -Para empezar no me llames así , soy Matt – está movió la cabeza como si entendía las cosas – segundo … te ofrezco esto y creo que es una trato justo … tanto para mi como para tu familia - _

_ Miki , lo miro – no creo que lo sea - _

_ -¡¿Por?!- Preguntó Matt a la morocha ; Que continuó con su explicación. _

_ -Mi familia está en el estado financiero que usted , sabe … casi en bancarrota … estamos muy ajustada… y la única forma de poder salvarla es que me case con el segundo hijo de Azulejo y así hacer una función .- _

_ Matt se apoyó sobre el respaldó y respiro. _

_ – Si ,lo se … - generó una leve pausa y continuó -Por eso te propongo esto – sacó otra carpeta y la dejó en la mesa abierta, ella lo toma y lo lee . _

  
  


_ Pasa uno segundo y lo miro . _

_ -Si, te propongo ser inverso de tu compañía a cambio que sea un becada del instituto .- Las dos se mirará se encontraron por un momento cuando ,Matt continuó – el instituto Tressa , Es parte de mi familia , es decir que tengo una parte a mi mando…. así que pospuse un proyecto en el instituto y me dieron la semi aprobación de poder probarlo …- Eso llamó la atención de Miki , que dejó la carpeta en la mesa . _

_ \- Por lo tanto ,estoy juntando gente que sean capaz y muy brillante para este proyecto y tu era una de las personas .-  _

_ El joven mío al ojos rojos que lo miraba raro cuando volvió a emitir sonido de la boca del joven .  _

_ \- Se que te puedes pagar el instituto …- hizo una pausa por la cara que la morocha le podía y continuo. - Pero mi propuesta es que sea parte de este proyecto . Como sabes al tenerme como inversor , puedes acceder a partes que tu empresa aún no puede llegar y lograr se una Corporación que se extienda a casi todo el mundo .- respiro – lo único que pido es que este bajos unas reglas que son importante para este proyecto, y las debes cumplir a pie de la letra …. No creas que serás la única que lo cumplirás ; Yo también las cumplir .- _

_ Miki lo miró sorprendido – ¿Usted?- _

_ El morocho sonrió y contestó – Si, las reglas es que tienes que vivir en el mismo techo donde estarán todo los becados ; no podrás faltar el respeto de la gente que allá en ese lugar , sea de la clase que sea … Ya que somos persona , no clase social y tener las mayor cantidad de buen notas posibles – Matt tomó la carpeta que le dio al principio , busco algo Y procedió.  _

_ – Por lo que veo , eso a ti no te complica tanto - . _

_ La morocha de ojos rojo lo miro Sorprendió , odiaba la idea de casarse … y esto era como una soga de salvataje , miró de nuevo la carpeta y Matt habló de nuevo – tiene hasta hoy a la noche si quieres pensar – mientras veía que el pedido que había encargado llegaba . _

_ – Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero le pedí té , ¿Está bien ?- _

_ La morocha lo vio y asintió con la cabeza ; eso hizo que el morocho de ojos negros hagan una seña y varios mozos se acarreará con una cantidad de comida con dos tazas y una tetera de porcelana con agua caliente y té en envasa . _

_ Sirviendo las cosa y se retiraron Matt tomaba muy tranquilo mientras Miki aun miraba la propuesta cuando la voz de la joven se escuchó – Puedo darle la respuesta , señor – Matt , dejó la taza en la mesa y la miraba como señal de que si. Miki trago saliva y respiro para hablar claramente a Matt . _

_ – Mi respuesta es sí , quiero la beca – _

_ Matt sonrió y sacó un contrato que decía que con el acuerdo entre ellas y el ; tanto cantidad de plata sería para invertir en su empresa y con la firma de los dos, el trato se cerraba . _

_ Los dos formaron y Matt hizo una seña un hombre de unos 22 se acercó con el peinado para atrás y vestido de traje _

_ -Max, lleva esto a la compañía de la señorita y a la mía , por favor - _

_ al que joven hizo una reverencia a los dos se fue del lugar , para hacer el encargo que su amo le perdió . _

_ -Bueno, ahora solo falta que se mude , cuando usted –Matt fue interrumpió por Miki que le dijo .-MAÑANA … me mudo mañana ,así lo más rápido posible hacemos , este proyecto .-Matt sonrió y tomó la mano de ella y lo volvió a besar – entonces señorita Lepore, será un placer tenerla en el departamento – eso hizo que Miki sonría .  _ _  
_ **-FIN Flash back-**   
  


  
El golpe en la puerta se escucha y Miki reacciona , era su ama de llave avisando que su transporte está en la puerta , ella sale ; Observa todo por última vez y se va para la puerta de calle .

En ella está Matt hablando con la hermana de Miki que no voltea a ver a su hermana .

-¿Vamos?- Extiende el brazo Matt para tomar la valija de mano de Miki , esta se la da y se para enfrente de la su hermana .

\- lo siento … no soy como tu … esto es mas para mi….- ve que su hermana no toma ninguna iniciativa de despedirse , Miki agacha la cabeza y continua – será hasta que termine la universidad ; espero que cuando esto termine me vuelvas hablar – y dándose vuelta sale de su casa y sube al auto de Matt , que este la espera para abrirle la puerta .

\- ¿esta bien ?- Matt le pregunta , Miki lo mira y contesta

-Si , ella sabe que no soy de casarme -

-Ok , entonces Socia … hagamos que esto funcione – y le da la bienvenida a su auto y a su nueva vida .

Mike sonrió y entró … abriendo paso a un nuevo capítulo en su vida .

Fin capitulo 5 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola ... acá de nuevo , como siempre espero que les gusten , esta ves me debo ir rápido pero les dejo un cordial saludo por leerme ... nos leemos el lunes


	6. 6 - El Instituto del Bullying

**Capítulo 6; El instituto del Bullying**

El auto con el emblema familiar de los Bentto,andaba por las calles principales cuando, toma para las zonas residenciales del centro y dónde estaba cerca la plaza del Reloj... Plaza fundamental y muy

Importante en la cultura Madrileña.

En el auto una joven morocha estaba sentada, muy callada al lado de un joven pelinegro. Cuando la voz de joven se escuchó.

-¿Todo bien?- la joven lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, el silencio volvió al auto cuando la voz del chofer escuchó.

-Amo, estamos por llegar en 20 minutos -

-Gracias Fedex- Contestó el joven morocho mientras veía un par de papeles, cuando la acompañante pronunció palabra.

-Es un poco raro - el morocho la miro y ella continuo hablando - La verdad, no me hacía la idea de casarme, pero tampoco la idea de irme a vivir en otro lado, Estos años que me flata de unicersidad - Lo miro muy extrañamente - Es raro… Siempre pensé que me iba a quedar en esa casa, hasta que me casara -

Matt, la miró raro y pregunto -¿Aun quiere la beca?... Porque si no es así, no se preocupe, no retiraré mi oferta financiera.- La joven solo negó con la cabeza y respondió -Claro que si, quiero la beca - toco la ventana del auto y pronunció -Siento que estoy viviendo mi vida, ahora y no la de alguien más . - volteo a ver a Matt - Desde que mis padres murieron, Mi hermana tuvo que tomar las riendas de todo, incluyéndome ami.-

Matt, sintió que la estaba entendiendo… a él le había pasado algo similar que a ella; Pero no se podía comparar la vida de con la de ella dado que la de él era un deber y ella era algo q impuesto por una tragedia que le había cobrado, la vida de sus padres.

-No, me mal interprete pero.-la voz de la morocha seso por un momento .

\- Desde que me dio la opción de “la beca”... Siento, que esto es mi vida y no la de otro - Matt al escuchar eso sonrió, sabía que ella era la indicada.

El auto llegó a un lujoso edificio. Entraron a la cochera, el morocho bajo el vidrio para poder saludar , como era normal al guardia de la entrada, que este contestó con una reverencia y una buena noche conde.

La puerta se abrió y el auto siguió hasta el segundo subsuelo del estacionaron. Ahí le abrieron la puesta a Matt y a continuación a Miki.

Al salir del auto Miki estaba sorprendida, mientras que Matt se despedía del chofer.

-Hasta ,mañana Fedex-

-hasta, mañana joven amo - este se retiró haciendo una reverencia a Matt.

-Bueno, le haré una mini paseo… ¿Quiere?- le dijo el pelinegro, a Miki que miraba sorprendida.

Ella era de plata, pero esto era al extremo. 

-Acá, es donde dejaremos los auto los becados - Miki lo miro y el morocho seguir hablando - Si, los que tenga auto, auto con chofer, moto, bicicleta o otro tipo de transporte. Se dejarán en esta chochera -

-Pero no es un poco mucho - contestó la joven sin mirar a Matt, que este empezó a caminar para el elevador

-Pues, no… piense, estamos en una proyecto... no quiero que nada interrumpa, el proyecto y nuestros estudios.

-¡Ah! - Contestó Miki caminando detrás de él, hacia el elevador.

-Por lo tanto, solo nosotros o persona a cargo, tendrán acceso a este lugar - llegando al elevador marcó un código y este se abrió - Para, eso se designare un código, que solo nosotros o esas personas sabrán.- Entrando en el elevado los dos.

Matt marca el piso 19 - viviremos en el piso 19, y solo persona de la beca pueden subir sin avisar -

Miki asistencia tenía que memorizar todo, no iba a hacer el ridículo y menos enfrente de su nuevo socio y el conde de la corona que estaba apostando por ella.

-Los demás que estén fuera de esto…- haciendo una pausa - Como familia, amigos y demás… se anunciarán en la puerta de entrada… ¿se entendió? -

Miki asintió, al ver eso Matt sonrió.

Ya llegando al piso 19, Matt explicaba a Miki, otras reglas y como que en el departamento tiene, sala de lectura, las habitaciones y designadas para cada uno, un gym, un solario y otras cosas más para la comodidad de ellos; También que no sería solo de clase lord o alta, dado que como ya vio a la mañana Robert también estaba en la beca. Ella afirmaba con la cabeza.

Hasta el ascensor marcaba que estaban llegando al piso donde , estaba el departamento los dos jóvenes hablaba.    
-Como saben, acá no se puede discriminar o hacer  bullying. \- Matt la miró y continuó    
– el simple hecho de hacerlo, queda completamente penado – Miki, miro al Morocho y preguntó.

-¿Cómo penado ?... ¿a que se refiere? -    
Matt aclaró su garganta y le respondió – Fácil, para cada uno tenemos, condiciones para que estas beca funcione …¿No? . – Movió un mechón de su corta cabellera morocha y continuó – En su caso… aceptó estar en la beca cambió de 3 cosas ¿no? -

La joven de pelo negro asintió y respondió.

\- 1ra, que usted sea mi socio financiero en la empresa, 2da, que todo lo que se produzca la empresa en este lazo de la beca, sea usada exclusivamente como si fuera mi “sueldo”… Y 3ro , tener la libertad que no se me dejó tener desde ese entonces .- el pelinegro asintió las cosas que decía su socia estaba bien y eso hacía sentir que ella cagaria bien.

-Perfecto… entonces si usted rompe estas reglas que les estoy comentando, se penalizará por la gravedad de la violación a la regla o reglas; Pongamos un ejemplo -

La morocha lo miró muy atenta.    
–Usted, no hace caso y entra a alguien sin permiso o sin aviso al depto, se le quitaron los privilegios otorgados a dicha beca, el de poder salir sin escolta, el de no tener su sueldo o incluso el de sacar parte de la financiación que le otorgué.-   
La morocha lo miró asustada mientras Matt , proseguía con el ejemplo – Más , hasta puede ser sacada de la misma “beca”.-

Miki se horrorizo, no sabia que decir , era muy impactante lo que estaba escuchando, era capaz de sacarla de “la beca” .

Matt noto el nervio de su acompañante y le dijo – Tranquila para llegar a ser expulsarla de la beca , eso sería la última opción que teníamos … antes se le dará oportunidad de arreglar o de sacar las penalizaciones hechas.-Más tranquila la morocha respiro y preguntó -¿Cómo sabe que los demás , no harán eso? , por que de mi parte me suena muy feo discriminar y no lo haré… pero sea algo difícil de no hacer en el ámbito en el que estudiamos.-

El pelinegro la miro y tomo con calma ante de darle la respuesta.- ¡Fácil , confío en que se comporte …! - La miro - Se que el instituto es un infierno de  bullying y se que es muy difícil , deshacer algo que por años y años está marcado en ese instituto , pero usted lo dijo … “ no lo hará  ” … - Miki lo miro y el pelinegro continuo – No espero que de la noche, a la mañana lo hagan… - La miro como esperanza de que entienda su punto.    
-Pero , si espero que con el tiempo lo hagan – el elevador se detuvo y se abrieron la puerta en ese hermoso Hall de entrada .

El Hall tenía a su Izquierda una hermoso ventanal que abarcaba casi todo una esquina del lado izquierdo , que mostraba esa vista espectacular de Madrid de noche , que la hacía ver mágica … Con el toque de verde que lo daba una plantas de interior que hacia lucir mas hermosa aun , la alfombra de un rojo Macbeth que hacía que el verde de la planta fuera más brillante y uno cuadros en la pared donde estaba la puerta de entrada.

Matt salió del elevador y miró a Miki – ¿Entramos?-

Miki, titubeó un segundo, camino por ese Hall de entrada que era del sueño.   
La puerta se abrió y dejó ver un piso de madera color caoba, con las paredes blancas , los marcos de las puertas y cuadros del mismo color que el piso .   
A metros estaba la primera entrada de la cocina, una puerta de un roble claro al estilo del viejo oeste, para separar el pasillo de entrada de la cocina, antes de esa entrada había una mesita de color roble oscuro. Muy antigua del estilo Francés, con hermosas vetas y las patas torneadas, daba la bienvenida a este lujoso lugar… 

A metros de ella aquella entrada de la cocina, otros centimetros de pared, daba la entrada del un living de unos 10 metros de largo y uno 7,5 de ancho.

En una de las esquinas del lado izquierdo, que estaba al final de la paredes que separaba a la cocina con el living había una mini rincón con 3 sillones una mesita ratona y una alfombra de color rojo Macbeth; Que aún continuaba por todo el living hacia que marcaba un separado rincón de todo el living general .   
En centro de living , modular de roble caoba en forma de “L” a metros de ese mueble , una escultura de Rodin , a la misma altura otro aparador de diseñador en color caoba , una mesita a uno metros arriba donde separaba el pasillo de entrada con plantas y una pared de durlock; enfrente de ella una mesa de comedor de roble oscuro , que resaltaba con todo . Más al centro donde estaba el juego de sillones de cuero negro y los 3 sofás de cuero blanco en el medio una mesita ratona de vidrio. , enfrente de ellos, una cómoda pegada a la pared, con un Smart TV de 40 pulgada… a cada costado la puerta que daba al balcón de 6 mts de largo y 1,75 mts de ancho.

Muy apartado pero casi llegando a la pared de durlock que hacía un pequeño rincón aparte de la sala de lectura, había otro silo de cuero bordo.

Y atrás de él la entrada a los pasillos de las habitaciones. Por la entrada… siguiendo ese gran pasillo que se veía ; llegaba hasta el baño principal y algunas habitaciones , que estaba cerca de la biblioteca, otro baño y una sala de lectura no tan íntima como las demás ... Sino más como una sala de estar o de descanso.    
Algunas habitaciones de huésped y otro pasillo que da estudio de Matt.

los dos caminaron hasta donde las primeras habitaciones se veía y Miki se paró en seco donde estaba y miro para el fondo de otro pasillo mientras que Serena y un sirviente de Matt estaban al costado de ellos dos ….   
Con tono de curiosidad preguntó ojos rojos - ¿Qué hay allá?- señaló al oscuro pasillo donde se veía otro lindo ventanal, dando que era el límite del depto.

Matt lo miró y contestó a su invitada – Las otras habitaciones, que aún no están disponibles, el gym, el Sun y otras salas de lecturas que aún debemos agregarlas - .

Al término de decir eso, en una de las habitaciones casi del final donde estaba el estudio de Matt, la figura de Robert, apareció… Miro para el lado donde estaban ellos 4 y movió la mano como forma de saludo.

  
  


\- No, vas a saludar como corresponde?- Pregunto el morocho al peliazul que solo suspiro y camino para donde estaban

-Hola- respondió con muy poco ánimo ; Matt lo miró y movió la mano como dando la bienvenida para que vuelva a saludar ; pero este no lo hizo, solo lo miro con mucha menos ganas que antes .

-Robert-

El peliazul lo miró y movió la cabeza como preguntando ¿que?

-Saluda como se debe – el pelinegro lo dijo al peliazul que este volvió a decirle un hola sin mucha ganas, hacinado que el pelinegro se colocara los dos dedos en su frente y suspiró.

Cuando la voz de la de ojos rojos contesto – Hola-

El pelinegro los miro a los dos y estos hicieron un gesto de gracias y separaron, Miki se quedo con Matt y Robert se fue en la cocina.

-Perdón, a veces es un maleducado – la morocha lo miro al pelinegro y respondió.

\- Esta bien… yo hoy no lo trate como se debería - y sonrío, haciendo sentir a Matt que todo iba estar bien.

\- Bueno cambiando el tema – dijo el morocho a la joven que lo acompañaba – ¿que habitación quier?-

La joven observó y señaló una que estaba más cerca de la sala de lectura, y que daba a la vista que tenía el departamento.

Matt la miró y examinar – ¿esa? - la joven de pelo negro movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y contestó …-sí-.

Matt, la miró y tomó un plano donde decía el número de las habitaciones…. Lo miró un buen raro; Miki se acercó a ver que era , noto que en el plano las habitaciones tenia numero.

_ Número de Habitación y medias _

_ H1- (2,5 x 3 ) _

_ H2- _

_ H3- _

_ H4-Robert (4 x 3) _

_ H5-mi habitación (Matt) (4,10 x3) _

_ H6- _

_ H7 – _

_ H8- _

_ H9 - _

_ H10- _

_ H11 - _

Los dos volvieron a verse y Matt pregunto -¿de verdad?, ¿quiere esa ?-

Miki solo sonrío y le respondió – Sí … ya que muchas cosas no traje y me gusta ver el amanecer-

El morocho se quedo sorprendido a lo que su nuevo huésped decía ;Pero quién era él para decirle, que tome otra habitación. Así que lo anoto y con su ama de llave y el sirviente la acompañaron a su nueva habitación.

-Bienvenida a su nuevo cuarto – dijo Matt abriendo la puerta del cuarto que estaba designado como “habitación 1”- espero que se sienta cómoda – continuó diciendo mientras que la morocha , entró a observar con cautela su cuarto .

Matt la sacó de su observación – Me disculpo, pero tendré que ir hablar con ese mal educado, que tenemos de compañero -

La morocha lo miro y sonrío, el morocho, hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza y se fue. Dejando a Miki sola en su cuarto.

Mientras el pelinegro cruzaba todo el living para encontrar a peliazul en la cocina tomó la lista de habitaciones y remarco

_ Número de Habitación y medias _

_ H1- Miki (2,5 x 3) _

_ H2- _

_ H3- _

_ H4-Robert (4 x 3) _

_ H5-mi habitación (Matt) (4,1x3) _

_ H6- _

_ H7 – _

_ H8- _

_ H9 - _

_ H10- _

_ H11 - _

Ya en la cocina Matt, se le queda mirando a Robert muy enojado.

-¿Que?- pregunto el peliazul, mientras se servía jugo en un vaso.

-¡Podrías haber sido más, educado! – le reprochaba Matt a su amigo que este tomaba el jugo.

-No estoy de humor… y antes de mandarla a mudar , Prefiero ser frío y mal educado- le explicaba el ojo azul grisáceo, a de ojos negros.

El morocho suspiro y señaló - OK, entiendo... Pero por favor… cuando estés de mejor humor, saluda como corresponde… ¿si?- esperando que su amigo diga o haga algo… pero este solo movió la mano como forma de afirmación y el morocho suspiro… - Bueno es algo… me iré al estudio…cualquier cosa búscame ahí – Robert asintió con la cabeza a lo que Matt le había dicho y el morocho se retiró.

Robert continuó tomando otro vaso de jugo, sabía que, como ella…él tenía condiciones y por su mal humor no iba a echar a perder el trabajo de su amigo, así que cuando este de mejor humor iría a saludar como corresponde a la nueva compañera de vivienda. Tomo su celular y se sentó, mientras escribía a alguien.

**\------ habitación de Miki ------**

La morocha eligió , una no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, tenía un placard metido en la pared de dos cuerpos y medios , una cama de dos plazas que estaba en la pared al igual que un escritorio, una cajonera .

Para ella era perfecta no quería más que eso… así que con ayuda de Serena, acomodo las cosas y observó, cómo estaba quedando.

-Me disculpo, pero me tengo que retirar- la voz de esa señora de unos 50 años, sacó a Miki de su admiración.

-¡OH!... si, si… disculpe mi falta de cortesía – decía Miki, mientras la mujer le hacían una pequeña reverencia para irse de su habitación.

La noche había pasado rápido y rara para la nueva integrante del grupo… ya que si pensar estaba despierta de hace un rato mirando el bella vista. Su despertó sonó como es de costumbre,pero esta vez ella le había ganado , se levantó tomó el uniforme y se dirigió a darse una baño.

Salió por la puerta y noto que estaba Robert en la puerta del baño.

-¡Buen día! – Saludó muy amable Miki al peliazul; este la miro y sonrío…. Contestando también con el saludo.   
– Buen día -

-Mm, ¿hay que hacer cola?- preguntó por el baño Miki al ver que el alto estaba con las toallas en las mano.

El peliazul suspiro y contesto - pues si…. Aun solo tenemos un baño -

Eso provocó una leve risa en la morocha… cuando la voz de peliazul sonó de nuevo – pero si quieres, te cedo mi lugar -

Miki lo miro sorprendida… cuando de nuevo la voz del joven sonó – Además, podrías aceptar como una leve disculpa, por mi mal educación de anoche- Robert había sonreído y algo raro en Miki paso… se había quedado hipnotizada con esa sonrisa tan bella, hasta que la voz de Matt la desconcentró.

-El baño está libre, ¿quien pasa?-

Los joven se miraron un rato, hasta que Robert pronunció palabra – Ella… - señalando a Miki – ella le toca… a demás yo me olvide de algo en cuarto – Y sin dar mucho tiempo a que la nueva pudiera decir algo el pelilargo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.Los dos morochos se quedaron mirando entre si cuando Matt , le cedió paso a la nueva.

Ya en el baño y con una explicación de cómo era ese lujoso baño de diseñador con estilo de del rey Luis XIV de Francia, pero con un toque más moderno. Miki, ya estaban terminando de bañarse y prepararse para ese nuevo día.

Salió del baño dirigiéndose a la cocina y vio que los dos muchachos estaban esperando para desayunar.

-¿Ya se baño?- le pregunto al más alto de los dos , ella sonrío y contesto – Si, a demás hoy tengo … deporte – la cara de que le gustaba esa materia se les notó a los 3 y una risa conjunta… por un breve instante al compartían … el odio a esa materia .

**\------ Instituto ------**

Faltaba como casi una hora de entrar y como era ya costumbre una multitud esperaba un auto en el estacionamiento del lugar.

pasó un buen rato y del horizonte se puede visualizar un auto muy lujoso con un emblema de un escudo familiar .

-¡¡Ahí , viene!! - llamando la atención de todo los que esperaban , incluyendo a dos personas que no era , de ese grupo .

El auto , tomaba la esquina y entró al establecimiento y dejando a sus pasajeros … como era de costumbre una multitud rodeó la puerta dónde salía Matt. 

Y como siempre Matt, saludaba amablemente a esa multitud; por el otro lado salían los otros pasajero …

-...Ah… - suspiró la marcha a ver a todo esas personas alrededor de Matt. El peliazul la miró extrañado y antes de poder decir algo , la morocha contestó.

-Ya , se lo dije … en este instituto no somos nadie … para ellos somos extraños … ser inferior. - Robert al escuchar eso hizo una mueca con su cara … Era verdad ya lo había escuchado ayer y días atrás al ver cómo lo trataban a el por venir en el mismo auto , que Matt .Pero ya estaba juzgado.   
Y como era costumbre los murmullos se escucharon a ver a Miki y a Robert del otro lado del auto.   
Eso molestó a peliazul ; haciendo que se valla para la puerta . Pasando por toda esa multitud y dejando a su otra acompañante ,de repelente o un golpe de agua se sintió y todo miraron para dónde era y al ver que el que sufrió ese baldazo .   
Para la sorpresa de Matt y Miki ,era Robert… un mar de risas y de comentarios ofensivos ,empezaron a escucharse mientras que el peliazul no podía entender pasó .

-¡¡¡LA PRÓXIMA VA CON BARRO … !!!-.Se escuchó de la multitud .   
Cuando desde el grupo de Matt pronunció -¡Por fin … alguien que ponga en su lugar ; a ese clase baja! -    
Eso generó muchos murmullos , tanto a favor y en contra del comentario; Dado que alguno le parecía raro que su lord, este con alguien como el peliazul. 

Por otra parte , Matt estaba horrorizado por lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.   
Intentar acercarse a su amigo la multitud se le impedida.

Por un instante Matt pedía a grito en su interior, que todo se fueran y él podría acercarse a Robert , pero eso no iba pasar , así que intento que Robert lo miraba .   
Pero eso tampoco iba pasar , el peliazul estaba shockeado por lo que había pasado… Y se sentía como si todas las miraras lo miraban injustamente ; voltio a ver a Matt y al ver que este estaba rodeado miró a su nueva compañera, pero esta estaba con un semblante de tristeza.   
Algo en el le género ira y molestia al pelilargo y salió corriendo del lugar .

-¿Miki! ?- morocha se voltio a ver quien la llamaba , haciendo que deje de ver a Robert , que se había ido de ese lugar .

-¿Bella?- dijo Miki a la joven de pelo marrón claro …- ¿que haces , acá?.-

La joven a la cual Miki, había preguntado, le respondió    
– ¿eso mismo quiero saber yo?... ¿Qué haces en este lado de instituto?... ¿que hacer bajando de aquel auto?-

Miki se quedó sorprendida... Aquella persona que tanto confiaba, le estaba interrogando. 

La joven seguía preguntando; -¿además hace, 3 días que te llamo y nada?, ¿Qué pasa porque me dejas de hablar?-

La morocha tomó aire y tomó aquella joven por le brazo mientras le contestaba sus tantas preguntas

– Quieres saber que hago, ven conmigo ya – así las dos se alejaron de ese lugar.

Miki y Robert se iban dejando a Matt con su séquito de fanáticos, Matt caminaba rumbo al establecimiento, muy callado y pensativo… lo que había visto, lo había dejado muy pensativo .

Sabía era algo que pasaba , normalmente ese tipo de Bullying; Ya que se lo habían dicho que eso pasaba a lo de clase baja … pero jamás vio en vivo ese Bullying y lo peor de todo … se lo habían hecho a Robert esa misma mañana .   
Lo cual lo hacia sentir mal y el no pudo ayudar a su mejor amigo, le generaba importancia; Cuando uno de clase Alta se acercó y le preguntó.

-¿Todo bien?-

El morocho lo miro y con una sonrisa contestó aquel joven –Si, todo bien – aunque por dentro no estaba bien, pedo Matt no iba a dejar que nadie lo supiera eso .

Por otro lado del instituto, Robert estaba estrujar su chaqueta, que había recibido el baldazo de agua fría hacia minutos antes y gracias a eso maldiciendo en voz baja .

Lo que más le molestaba era que tenían que sacar la toalla de su mochila y eso no le agrado .   
Mientras seguía maldiciendo , no noto que había alguien parada frente al que había tomado una toalla y se la estaba entregando a èl. Miro para ver quien era y al notar que era Ken con una toalla y con su uniforme también mojado pero el de èl olía feo.

Suspiro tomando la toalla , preguntó el pelilargo – ¿A vos también?- .

El pelirrojo miro para el suelo y asintió con la cabeza… El peliazul colocó la toalla en su cabeza solo para intentar calmarse aunque no era suficiente – Por lo que veo, a vos fue peor ¿no?- .

Aquel joven solo sonrió, triste y lamentablemente , ya que era normal en la vida del pelirrojo que eso pasara; Èl sufría ese mismo Bullying todo los dias del año escolar. Pero hoy fue peor a un extremo de asquerosidad.

A Ken le habían tirado un balde de meo… antes de entrar al instituto; Y con la frase, “Para que no te olvides del olor de tu cama mojada” recibió el baldazo .   
Robert estaba de secar su pelo y el simple hecho de oír y ver cómo estaba su compañero le había generado más bronca … aparentemente estaba acumulando bastante hoy . Miro a Ken , se se iba para el lado de Deporte , mientras el se colocaba su chaqueta “húmeda” , y sigui al menor para donde iba .

Llegando a los lavatorios, Ken se saca la chaqueta y empieza a lavar, para sacar el olor que tenía, el pelilargo se queda muy cerca de él y lo observa como este lava muy despacio la chaqueta. Después de un buen raro , Ken se lava la cara y parte de su pelo con el jabón ,con el que usarían en la clase de deporte mientras este buscaba con que secarse , el pelilargo tomo la toalla de su mochila y se la dio al pelicorto. 

Ken se queda muy extrañado al ver que su amigo le daba su toalla. Cuando el pelilargo señaló.

\- Favor por favor… a demás la tuya ya esta mojada… sécate con la mía -

Ken lo miró un buen rato y sonrío y con un gracias tomo la toalla y se secó.

\- ¿Cómo lo aguantas ?- pregunto el peliazul a su callado amigo.Esta sonrío y contesto

-No, lo se … me acostumbre -.

Aquel joven de larga caballero se quedó atónito al escuchar lo que le decía …. Se acostumbró a que tire un balde de agua o me casi todo los días … era algo que no entendía, era insólito.

Cuando la voz de Ken sonó de nuevo. -no ,te dijo que me agrada … pero yo lo vengo sufrido desde secundaria .- Ese comentario sorprendió más a Robert de lo que esperaba, pero no pudo pensar mucho dado que su acompañante siguió hablando - Me sorprendí bastante … pese que iban a tardar más en atacarte…. - Ken hizo un silencio y Robert contestó.

-¿Por que soy el chiche nuevo? - .

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando a eso ojos azules grisáceos que tenía enfrente… y por un momento se había olvidado de lo que estaba pasando , hasta que la voz de Robert sonó de nuevo .

-¿Ken? - pregunto asustado al ver que su amigo  **,** se había quedado tildado mirándole muy fijo .- ¿Te sientes bien? - .

Este salió de sus transe y contento con un gesto de tranquilidad en su rostro .

-Si… estoy bien - tomo aire y continuó - Como , dijiste por se el chiche nuevo … esperaba que no te atacarán. .. Pero veo que no fue así - lo miro por un segundo , le preguntó -¿ Hiciste algo malo. ..? O ya descubrieron? - el pelilargo lo miró sorprendido no entendió, lo que se refería. 

Tardo un poco y noto que su amigo que se ponía avergonzado por lo que le estaba preguntando... se dio cuenta.

El pelirrojo se refería a sus amistad a lo cual eso provocó risa a Robert , dado que desde que ellos son amigos , ninguno de los dos hicieron nada, que llamara la atención… Como lo habían pactado ninguno haría nada que los descubrieran que sepan que él y Ken eran amigos. Pero eso lo puso a pensar que lo provocó. .. cuando el sonido de una bocina llamo a atención de los dos .

-¡Señor! - lo llamaba al pelilargo desde afuera del instituto. Robert noto que era Fedex , se acercó a pared para saber que necesitaba.

**\------ otro lado del Instituto ------**

Miki estaba mirando muy intrigada a su compañero. .. Mientras esta se acomodaba su uniforme de instituto .

Cuando peli marrón dijo -¿Me vas a contestar o no ?-

Al escuchar eso … Miki no podía entender lo que ella lo decía .   
Osea por que tenia que explicar , era su vida ; aunque eran amigas desde casi final de preparatoria , por que deberia ; Sabia que algo en ella había cambiado desde que empezaron la universidad . 

Al mismo tiempo que empezó a juntarse con cierto grupo de ese infernal instituto … Cuando la morocha intento explicar , aquella joven interrumpió con algo que jamás esperaba Miki, oír.

-¡¿Responder?! , ¿Que hacías cerca de él? -

-¿Cerca de él ?- preguntó la morocha al escuchar eso de la de ojos café .

-¡Sí! , cerca de ese hombre … ¿No, era que no te gustaba ? … ¿No, era que jamás quieras estar cerca de un hombre?- le reclamaba la chica a la morocha que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¡Además, el conde Bentto…! ¡No está en tu nivel !- .

Miki , se sorprendió jamás pensaba que debería darle explicaciones a ella , a su amiga, alguien que la entendía, la miro y suspiro .

Eso provocó más broncas a la peli marrón , y le gritó .

-¡DAME UNA EXPLICACIÓN! -

La morocha la miro y noto que algo se había roto algo , o por lo menos en ella.

Así que solo suspiro y se tranquilizó antes de contestar y la miro a los ojos.

-Creo que lo que me estás diciendo está fuera de contexto - . Su compañera la miró , extrañada ,no podía creer que Miki le contestara de esa forma y sin pensar lo que decía , le grita a la morocha muy enfada.

-¿¿¿!!!! ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TODO LO QUE ME DIJISTE ES MENTIRA!!!!???- Miki se horrorizó e intentó calmar las cosas , estaba viendo que todo se estaba por ir por otros lados que no era lo correctos . 

Pero su compañía no quería saber nada y sin dejar de gritar, empezó a decir barbaridades.

-OSEA , QUE TODO ES MENTIRA – se alejaba de Miki ,mientras la morocha intentaba acercarse para parar las cosas.

-ME USASTE … QUERÍAMOS A MATT Y ME USATE , DICIENDO QUE ERAS HOMOSEXUAL … TODO ES MENTIRA – empujando a Miki , bella sale corriendo y sin ante  Mencionar .

-¡¡¡JAMÁS ME BUSQUE!!! , ¡¡¡NUESTRAS AMISTAD TERMINA ACÁ!!!-

Eso destrozó a Miki , no había jamás pensado que haber aceptado la beca y su nueva vida le hubiera cobrado a su amiga , sin más remedio se dirigió a su aula.

Mientras tanto la hora de entrada ya había pasado y todo los estudiante estaba en su respectivas actividades , en este caso Robert Y Ken estaban en su aula con todo los rumores de lo sucedido.

**-¿oíste?-**

_ -¿Qué cosa ?- _ se decían uno a otros de los compañeros del curso 3ro A .

**-Lo que le paso al nuevo -**

_ -Ah , si que le tiraron un balde de agua … - _ contestaba , a compañero que les traía el chisme .

**-si , por fin lo están poniendo en su lugar –** le respondía el otro chico.

_ -¡Claro !, Que se cree este! _ … ¿ _ que por ser clase basura, puede hacer más cosas que nosotros?- _ los dos jóvenes miraron a Robert para ver si este reaccionara de alguna manera . Pero el peliazul solo apretó sus puños , debajo de su asiento. 

**\- Y para colmo, se cree que tiene derecho de hablarle -**

_-¿QUE?... encima cree que tiene derechos … pobre basura_ -. Los jóvenes lo empezaron a subir el tono de voz, solo con la intención que el pelilargo los oyera bien y provocar una pelea dentro de curso , a lo cual estaba prohibido.. Robert tomó aire , pensó … Que èl era mejor que eso y ellos ….

Pero ya se estaba cansando ,iba a contestar y que todo se fuera como se tendria que ir cuando su celular vibro. Tomando y viendo quien era.

En el celular noto que tenía dos mensajes uno de Matt y otro de Ken .. Tomo aire y abrió el de Matt primero .

[17/11 08:56] Matt:  _ Robert , ¿esta bien? … por favor , no hagas nada estúpido . _

El peliazul suspiro … Tan poca confianza tenía en él , para mandar algo asi .   
Le había prometido que no haría nada, en este mes , cuando el plazo de mes pasara , no se iba quedar callado y iba a reaccionar con todo .

Pero , hasta ahora la estaba cumpliendo ... Cerro el mensaje de Matt , para no contestarle nada , porque si lo hiciera lo mandaría al carajo … estaba empezando a tener mal humor y eso dos no lo ayudaban en mucho para que su humor cambia. Así que abrió el de Ken.

[17/11 08:56] Ken: _Robert , tranquilo , lo están haciendo para provocarte no lo escuches … por favor tranquilízate … entiendo que es horrible … pero no le des Leña a su hoguera._

Robert sonrió , era algo bueno, Ken le estaba dando aliento aguantar todas estas estupideces que decían de él … Y más desde que tomó el Celular , los de atrás de él empezaron a tirar bolita de papel con saliva …. Robert tomó su carpeta y en una hoja empezó a escribir algo . El ruido de la puerta se escuchó y el profesor de derecho apareció , haciendo que los murmullos y los “ataque” boludos cesaron un rato .

Por otra parte , la morocha no la estaba pasando bien , casi todas las amistades , la habían dejado de lado … ya que el rumor de que “ella”, quería salir con el “My Lord” de 3ro C. Y eso era inaceptable … dado que los lord no eran del alcance de nadie . Y menos los 10 más influyente del Instituto .

Así que en curso de 3ra B , iban a tener , otra víctima más de bullying.

Aquella joven solo se sentó sola en su sentó y espero que el profesor diera su clase como era costumbre .

El primer descanso apareció y los rumores de que había una “puta”, queriendo acercarse a “My Lord ” de 3ro C ya estaba por todo el instituto.

Matt , intentó detener o disminuir pero ya era tarde, todo ya sabían eso .

Así que solo quedaba esperar y ver cómo podía calmar las aguas sin que nadie se enterara de la “beca”. Por que aun no estaba lista … además eso llevaría a destapar un par de cosa que aun no estaba listo para que se sepa.

Matt camino por el pasillo de piso donde estaban todos los 3ro … para ver cómo estaba , su dos compañeros.

Paso por 3ro B , el curso de Miki , pero no la vio … Igual no era fácil caminar con todo el séquito que tenía atrás de él; era menos que a la mañana pero era ¾ de su grupo de compañeros , que se mantenía a una distancia prudente para no molestarlo.

Así que decidió ir para ver a Robert , pero cuando estaba llegando a 3ro A , escucho un anuncio del directorio del instituto que llamaba a él y a uno de clase Lord de 3ro F… Así que se voltio a ver a todos y le dijo – Me disculpo me llama de la dirección … vuelo cuando termine … le pueden decir al Prof. de Derecho que intentará liberarse lo más rápido posible -

Un suspiro masivo de alegría que My Lord les dirigirla palabra se escuchó y con un sumiso si de casi todo los de ese grupo; Matt sonrió medio nervioso , odiaba como lo trataba , pero era normal … él era uno de eso 10 Lord que tenía influencias en ese Instituto … más de la que él quería.   
Así que se retiró mientras que pasaba por la ventana del 3ro A pero no lo vio … así que solo bajó la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Robert había ido a la cafetería por café , cuando se choca con otro de clase Baja .

-Disculpa- respondió el peli largo aquel joven de pelo marrón.

-No, te preocupes… todo bien…¿ tu te quemaste?- le decía mientras le decía y señalaba el café un poco derramado en su mano.

-No, estoy bien … de verdad perdón , no te ví – respondía con amabilidad y su habitual sonrisa Robert a ese muchacho.

-Todo bien … no pasa nada … ten mas cuidado ¿si?- contesto aquel joven y tomo el libro que caído por el choque .

-Si, si … lo lamento … ¿no se macho ?- preguntó Robert al ver que aquél joven tomaba un libro . Cuando el peli marron iba a contestar la voz de una joven se escuchó

-¡Arbert!... apurate que ya se termina el recreo -

-¡Ya vooooy!... – se dio vuelta para donde estaba esa chica y después miró al pelilargo – No , está perfecto … lamento pero me tengo que ir – y sonriendo los dos jóvenes se fueron a sus distinto lugares .

Robert bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a su curso cuando vio que dos de clase media y alta salían corriendo de su curso , rápidamente se apuro , pensando que había hecho algo a Ken , ya que lo había dejado solo por ir a buscar café. 

Pero a llegar no estaba Ken y todo esta normal dio unos paso y se detuvo algo no encajaba cuando sintió un mano en su hombro.

-¿Robert?- Este volteo a ver quien era y vio a Ken en la puerta de entrada mirándolo . –¿Todo bien ?-

-Si- contesto el peli azul a pelirrojo .-¿Café?- sonriendo al terminar la palabra. Ken lo tomó y se dirigió a su asiento.

–Después dime cuanto te debo ¿si?-

Robert lo miro , sonrío y contesto – Nada … -

-¿Como que nada?- se le quedó mirando y volvió a decir -esta es la 3ra vez que me pagas el café … déjame pagarlo por lo menos- dejando el café el pelirrojo dejó el café en su banco y fue a buscar su billetera en su mochila; pero algo no estaba bien , en ella no estaba su billetera.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó su amigo al ver que este buscaba algo tan desesperante que no le prestaba atención. –¿¡Ken!?- volvió a llamarlo un par de veces hasta que el pelirrojo lo miró aterrado y dijo.

-No , esta mi billetera – Ken se agarró la cabeza y se dejó caer en su silla , no tenía plata para el almuerzo y lo que más le aterraba , era que no tenía plata para pagar los café que su amigo le había pagado … - Y , ahora que hago – decía una y otra vez , hasta que el pelilargo se acercó y preguntó.

-¿Era mucho?- Ken lo miro y negó con la cabeza . - ¿vas, a tener problemas?- Ken lo miro y contesto .

-No , voy a poder comer … ya que no me traje comida … y ni para tomar – volvió a la posición de antes, expresó – no tengo plata para darte la parte de mi café … ¿Qué hago ?- los ojos de Ken estaba cristalino a punto de llorar de los nervios , cuando la voz del peliazul se escuchó .

-Tranquilo … no pasa nada … te presto yo -

Ken lo miró con sus ojos a punto de llorar y con la voz quebrada le manifestó.

-¡NO! … Ya me pagaste muchas café … yo no – 

No pudo contestar, dado que el dedo de Robert se colocó en su labios para callarlo.

-No me debes nada … los amigos no se deben nada , hoy por ti , mañana por mí – sonrío al terminar de decirle eso a pelirrojo que estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que Robert hizo sin pensar.

-Además , me lo podes pagar en otro momento … ¿si?- Ken quiso decir algo pero Robert no lo dejo , continuó hablando – Además , mañana puede ser que no tenga plata y me prestes vos – sonrío y eso tranquilizó un poco pero no del todo a Ken que aun sentía que debería haber no aceptado la plata del peliazul.

-OK , acepto … pero otro día te pago – Contesto el joven de cabellos color fuego , hacinado que el pelilargo sonriera.

-Ahora , dime … ¿tienes algo importante en la billetera?-

Ken negó con la cabeza , solo tenía plata … no llevaba los documento en una billetera por las dudas que pasara esto.

Robert se sintió más calmado …al saber que no había nada importante que plata en la billetera ,así que se sentó a tomar el café , en lo que le quedaba.

  
  


**\------ en el directivo de instituto ------**

Golpearon la puerta y una voz dio el permiso de entrar .

-Compermiso señor director … ¿me llamó?- preguntaba un joven de pelo negro a un señor de unos , 50 años aproximadamente que estaba sentado en una de las sillas del lado de visitante.

-Si , pasa Passot … te mandamos a llamar – le decía aquel hombre mientras hacía una leve reverencia , el joven cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a la otra silla . – aun falta alguien más y empezamos ¿si?-

Anuncio el hombre de 50 años al el joven morocho, que solo miro y con una cordial sonría contesto – Claro- .

Los dos quedaron en silencio , hasta que el ruido de la puerta se escucho y la figura de un joven con uniforme de la clase lord se vio. 

Aquel señor de 50 años se lavando y hizo otra reverencia . –Lo estábamos esperando … Joven Bentto.- la cara del joven que había llegado de último , se dibujó un leve sonrisa.

**\------ En Instituto ------**

El recreo había terminado y la clases de sus carreras había empezado , bueno , no para todos … Robert desde que volvió de la cafetería y tomó su café y el timbre sonó , no encontraba su delantal para poder ir a la clase de[ **Microbiología y Parasitología I**](http://www.fmed.uba.ar/grado/medicina/m_plan2011.htm) **.**

Sabía que sin el delantal el profesor jamás lo dejaría entrar y si llegaba tarde … recibiría un reto … alguna sanción, pero prefería eso a estar suspendido dos clases seguidas; desde que entro … los lunes y los miércoles tenía esa clase y ya sabía lo estricto que era el Prof. 

Por su desgracias ya lo había tenía en el otro instituto. Aunque los dos no se agradaban , se respetaba … Robert respetaba las reglas de la clase y el Prof. respetaba el conocimiento que tenía Robert , aun siendo “Eso”.

Era si como llamaba ese profesor , a lo de clase baja .. “ESO” dado que el venía de una gran familia de doctores y para Robert eso era de poco interés, pero bueno , lo tenía que oír de las 5 horas de clases el profesor lo decía en 3 veces mínimo en el anterior instituto … Pero en este uff ,4 veces era lo mínimo que lo decía . Para el pelilargo se lo sabía , ya lo podía de memoria el discurso de la familia del profesor.

Así , que empezó a buscar por casi todo el instituto , por lo pasillos, las aulas que estaban vacías , los baños … solo le faltaba esa parte de afuera .entonces se dirigió para el patio y mientras bajaba las lindas escaleras que estaban cubiertas por vidrio que se podías ver todo lo que pasaba afuera , noto algo blanco en la fuente que había en un de los patios del instituto… Bajo a las corridas , tomó el pasillo de techo cubierto de vidrio que había entre la sede aulas con la de Literatura y salió por una de las entradas que daba ese pasillo al patio interno de la parte de Letras.

Llegó a la fuente lo noto , su delantal estaba todo sumergido en el agua de aquella fuente, se acerco y tomo el delantal , cuando lo estaba elevando noto que debajo de su delantal … Era la billetera de Ken, que estaba debajo de esa fuente.

Saco las dos cosas y empezó a estrujar su delantal , colocándolo …para poder ir a clase.

En la clase de de [ **Microbiología y Parasitología I**](http://www.fmed.uba.ar/grado/medicina/m_plan2011.htm) **,** el profesor lo mira extrañado al pelilargo porque su delantal estaba goteando … pero no le dijo nada tenía el delantal y era una de la reglas impuestas , no importaba como o como estaba el estudiante tenía que tener el delantal puesto.

-Llega , 10 minutos tarde … señor Flacon … después hablaremos de su sanción- le dijo el profesor , hacinado el gesto de que podía entrar a clase . Robert asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su asiento , que estaba alado de Belén .

Esta la miro muy preocupada , cuando escucho unas risas que provenía de atrás de ella, volteó con rapidez para ver quien se reía de esa tragedia, cuando la mano de Robert sintió sobre su rodilla. La mirada de ella fue a donde estaba su compañero , vio que Robert solo movió su cabeza muy suave en forma de negación … hacinado entender que no diga o haga nada .

-Después , señor Flacon , pida a su compañera … lo que vimos hasta ahora – decía el profesor mientras seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón . –¿Entendió?-

El peliazul , trago saliva y respondió – Sí señor – y empezó a notar lo que estaba en pizarrón .

De repente , su celular vibró y lo tomó debajo de la mesa … y vio quien era … sorprendido al ver que era su compañera de banco , mandando un mail con lo que había dicho el profesor antes de que èl llegara y preguntando si no tenía frío dado que en donde estaba la aula tenía aire acondicionado.

El peliazul río y contesto el mail .

para:Maxwell   
De: Flacon

Todo bien , gracias por pasarme la cosas … y no te preocupes aun no se me baja la temperatura de la corrida que hice para llegar a tiempo…

otra vez gracias Flacon

  
  
  
  


las 4 horas de clases había paso y todo se estaba yendo a almorzar, cuando el pelilargo salía del curso. Varios de sus compañeros lo empujaron para demostrar que “no era grato”

Robert solo suspiro de rabia y cansancio quería ir a comer a un lugar cálido y sin ningún problema. Hasta que el profesor lo llamó.

-Señor Flacon -

-¿Si, profesor?- contestó el peliazul aquel amargado profesor de [ Microbiología y Parasitología I ](http://www.fmed.uba.ar/grado/medicina/m_plan2011.htm) .

-Sabe, muy bien que debo, dar una sanción, por llegar tarde… ¿no?-le comentaba el profesor mientras guardaba un par de cosa en su maletín.

-si, señor…lo se – respondía Robert muy serio a las palabras de su profesor.

-Excelente , entonces podrá venir más tarde en la hora de [ Microbiología y Parasitología I ](http://www.fmed.uba.ar/grado/medicina/m_plan2011.htm) I.- continuo mientras cerraba su maletín – para darle la sanción adecuada a su retraso .-

Nuestro querido pelilargo , solo tomó aire , era inútil contradecirlo … así que solo movió la cabeza y contestó en forma afirmativa que irá a esa hora .

-Genial, ya se puede retirar- y el peliazul, se retiró de aula. Tomo su celular y noto que tenia otro mensaje, se puso a leer dado que era un mensaje de Ken.

[17/11 14:05] Ken:  _ Estoy, en la parte de atrás del instituto, pasando los arbusto… creo que podemos almorzar tranquilo… apúrate ya tengo el almuerzo. _

Robert, sonrió, la verdad quería llegar donde Ken lo había citado para estar un poco tranquilo, así que fue para ese lugar, pasó la pared de arbusto en lo que Ken le había mandado una foto y camino uno 100 metros antes de ver al pelirrojo sentado en una mesa.

-Lindo lugar – llamó la atención de pelirrojo que estaba preparando unas cosas en la mesas.

-Si, es precioso – respondiendo calmado a ver que era su amigo . Rápidamente notó que su amigo está completamente mojado, dejando lo que estaba haciendo se acercó a ver si estaba bien.- ¿Qué, pasó?- 

El pelilargo sonrío…encogiendo sus hombros y con el rostro de resignación de que era de esperar esto. Había sido víctima de otro atraque y esta vez había sido su delantal de Medicina…Ken se acerco y coloco su mano en el hombro de Robert, suspiró y le pidió disculpa.    
Esto generó en una duda, una gigante, dado que era normal que esto le estaba pasando… pero porque él le pedía disculpa, cuando la voz de Ken sonó.

-Debería haberte ayudado a buscarlo - se abrazó con uno de los brazo y su semblante cambio a tristeza, el pelilargo lo miro, hacinado que el pelirrojo continuará – Debería haberlo visto… esto - . Se pasó la mano sobre su larga cabellera azul , Robert sonrió , su amigo se sentía culpable y se veía tan a adorable. Lo quería abrazar , pero sabía que aun , no podía... No había tenido tanta confianza como para eso… aun… los abrazos estaba fuera de cualquier discusión… así que coloco su mano en el hombro de Ken y pronunció.

-Tranquilo no es tu culpa… además hoy era previsto que ser el ataque de muchos – y al terminar se le dibujó una gran sonrisa.

El pelilargo se quedaron mirando por un buen momento, hasta que el ruido del estómago de Robert, interrumpió bella y adorable escena.

-¡jajá jajá!, creo que tienes hambre… jajaja – la risa tan suave de los labios de Ken, lo había dejado encantado a Robert, jamás iba a imaginar que esa tan bello sonido podía salir de él y poder oírlo, era encantador – ven… conseguí comida- el pelirrojo se acercó a la mesa y corrió un par de cosas que estaba haciendo; el peliazul se acercó y miró con asombro, en la mesa había muchos dibujo y palabra en papel, una cartuchera y una bolsa blanca de comida.

Robert señaló la bolsa y Ken solo atino a decir.- No, todos en el instituto, son malos… por lo menos la persona que me presto para esto.-

El joven alto lo miró extrañado y antes de que diga algo su acompañante continuo. – La señora de la cafetería, me anoto esto... ya que me conoce de secundaria y sabe que cada tanto… me pasa algo – y un poco avergonzado de decir tomó los emparedados y le ofreció a Robert.

-OH!... mira... que bueno que haya gente así ¿no?- tomando su emparedado y sentado en la banco enfrente de Ken.

El pelirrojo sonrió e indicó.-Si, es muy buena… igual mañana deberé pagar – dejando su trabajo a un lado y abriendo el emparedados. Eso recordó al más alto que tenía algo que darle, pero en ese momento estornudo; Ken lo vio sorprendido y Robert recodo que tenía el delantal húmedo se lo saco , extendió la mano.

-Toma -

El pelirrojo miro sorprendido en frente de él, estaba su billetera… toda empapada pero era su billetera.

-¿Como? – expresó Ken, Robert levantó la mira y mientras se rascaba un ojo le contestó.- Si te dijo que tanto tu billetera y mi delantal se quisieron dar un baño… ¿me lo creerías? -

Eso desató una sonrisa en Ken y una leve carcajada en los dos.

-Te creo… tenían calor… por lo que veo – Respondió muy alegremente mientras ,tomando su billetera y los dos rieron.

El almuerzo , paso tranquilo , las clases se retoman de nuevo y algunos se fueron a casa … lo que tenía contra turno como 3ro A , se estaban preparando para lo que más odiaba todo el instituto …. La clase de deporte, cada 15 día.Dos o más cursos tenias 4 horas de deporte, que era correr, hacer algunas flexiones y algún deporte que los uniera “en equipo”, ya que cada dos mese se armaban un pequeño el torneo interno que participaba los que no estaba en ningún carrera , deportiva… por lo tanto esta clase era obligatoria tenerla.

La mayoría la detestaba y era lo único que se podría decir que unía a ese instituto… como instituto.

Así que hoy era el turno de 3ro A y 4to I, en esa maldita materia… Las actividades eran simples , tenias que correr 50 vueltas a la cancha de atletismo , hacer 20 flexiones y después calentar para jugar un partido , de el deporte que se sacaría de una bolillero … para la buena y mala suerte … a estos dos cuarzos le tocó Voley. Así que después de sufrir como condenado por ejercicios... tendía un partido, hombre de 3ro A, con los de 4to I; y Las mujeres de 3ro A con las de 4to I… Dando por finalización la clase…

Así que todos los dos cursos estaban sufriendo corriendo las 50 vueltas.

A lo cual para nuestro quería pelilargo, no parecía tener mucho problemas…era bastante dado , porque el pelilargo le gustaba hacer un poco de ejercicio … Bueno el decía el eso . A robert le gustaba mucho las artes marcial .

La cancha era enorme, pero no se podía comparar con la que èl había entrenado años atrás. Robert miró a sus compañeros , quería saber quien podía seguirle sus paso … Miro y noto que el era el único que estaba en la cabecera ya en la 3 vuelta. Sonrió… había notado que no había muchos en el mismo estado físico que él, en parte eso era lamentable pero , por otra parte le agradaba .

terminado la vuelta 49, noto que estaba cerca de un joven de pelo rojo que le costaba bastante correr. Acercándose a él y corriendo al mismo ritmo que su compañero, este le dije muy suave para que los demás no lo escuchara.- Corre más tranquilo, no te exijas -

El pelirrojo lo miró y sonrió, empezó a bajar un poco la velocidad y su acompañante también….cuando de nuevo la voz del peli largo se escucho – bien… te va doler menos las piernas… ahora me adelanto… me falta una vuelta – y con una suave y escondía sonrisa, los dos se separaron.

Robert, ya había terminado y esperaba que el profesor designará a compañero de flexiones de cada uno que llegaba, cuando le toco a él… por suerte fue su amigo.

-¡Miren!... ¡la basura, está con el puto!- gritaba Kawai mientras se acomodaba para las Flexiones.

Todos se rieron, cuando Maximiliano se acercó a Robert…

-¡Oye! … nuevo – Ken se quedó quieto y Robert levantó la mirada.

-¿Sí?- respondió el peliazul a su compañero y había parado a un paso delante de Ken por las dudas que este pensara, atracarlo,cuando la voz de Maximiliano le dijo.

-¿Hacemos un apuesta?- Robert lo miró intrigado y antes de que preguntara, Maximiliano contestó – el primero que haga las 20 flexiones bien… pagará 200 euros… -

Ken los miraba asustados sabía que esto no era bueno, pero Robert parecía no importarle… así que aceptó el trato… Maximiliano se colocó a lado de Robert y empezaron los preparativos para hacerlo.

-¿Robert?- la voz de Ken se escuchó y este lo miro.- ¿No crees que esto es arriesgado?-

Robert noto el miedo en los ojos de Ken y como si se estaba acomodando bien para empezar se acercó a su amigo que lo sostenía de sus tobillo.

-Tranquilo … no pasara nada … además él empezó… no yo -Ken se quedó helado , no sabia que hacer,tenia una mal presentimiento pero a la vez no ... Sabía que Maximiliano no era de general pelea inútiles … era de cumplir lo que prometía por lo tanto ,era lo que lo tranquilizaba .

-¿¡Listo!?- dijo Maximiliano y Robert le contestó que sí, así que los dos empezaron hacer las abdominales. Cuando estaba en la 18 de ellas, Maximiliano se detuvo un milímetro y eso genero que Robert tomara la delantera y llegara hacer las 20 bien como había indicado.

-¡Maldición!- Maldijo Maximiliano… miraba con rabia a Robert, que este solo se levanto con la ayuda de Ken y se estiró; sin darle mucha importancia que decía su contrincante.

-¿listo?- le pregunto peliazul a pelirrojo, indicando que le tocaba al hacer las abdominales .

-No, soy bueno… - dijo Ken muy tímido.

-Tranquilo, lo hacemos a tu ritmo – el pelo largo le sonrío a Ken y este volvió a caer en su magia; que duró muy poco , porque Maximiliano lo choca a Ken, haciendo que el pelirrojo se transe.

Eso, no le estaba gustado mucho al pelilargo, pero como vio que solo era un choque se quedó tranquilo… -Después de clase te paso los 200 Euro – lo dijo medio avergonzado Maximiliano a Robert, que solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, este se alejó del lugar donde los dos chicos estaba dejando que ellos hagan la actividades.

-bueno… ¿empezamos?- volvió hablar Robert a Ken y este movió la cabeza.

El partido, había tenía a finales de los ejercicio , haciendo que Robert fuera el asa bajo la manga de 3ro A fue por su estado físico, ganaron el partido amistoso con 4to I. 

Por primera vez, los de 3ro había ganado y todo estaba contento; así que el profesor les dijo que se vayan a duchar , para poder irse a casa .

Mientras caminaba para las duchas... Robert él era uno de los último en el conjunto de jóvenes que cantaba y festejaban su victoria .cuando la voz de Ken se escuchó.- Felicidades -

El peliazul lo miró extrañado y preguntó -¿por?- ; Ken lo miro y sonrío… - Nos hiciste ganar… hoy no te van a molestar más... sos su héroe – Eso le gusto a Robert que entró a la duchas.

Por suerte y para los dos en la ducha, no había pasado nada… cada uno se estaba bañando en las duchas de sus “clases” así que no había ningún problema.

Saliendo de esa agradable ducha que pudo dar una ducha tibia después de las horas de clases con el delantal mojado, volvía a tener un poco una temperatura normal; así que se cambió y se secaba el cabello cuando Maximiliano , se acercó a él .

-tu plata-

Robert lo miro y lo tomo… -gracias- le respondió, mientras se lo colocaba en el bolsillos de su pantalón; y veía que Maximillo se iba, cuando oyó la voz de Maximiliano de nuevo.

– De nada-.

El peliazul sonrió y tomo su celular, empezó a escribir dos mensajes.

_ [17/11 17:56] Robert : Tengo que ir a hablar con, el profesor de _ [ _ Microbiología y Parasitología I _ ](http://www.fmed.uba.ar/grado/medicina/m_plan2011.htm) _ , por la pequeña broma que nos hicieron hoy... si quieres irte antes no hay drama, nos vemos mañana… además de debe doler las piernas. _

Robert envió el mensaje a Ken y tomó la conversación de Matt …

_ [17/11 17:56] Robert : Tengo que hablar con el aburrido de Guerrero… adelantaron sin mi… _

Al termino de escribir, siente que su celular vibró,con la las respuesta de los dos amigos; La de Matt que lo veía en casa y la de Ken pidiendo disculpa pero estaba muy cansado.

Robert sonrió y se fue para la parte de medicina.

  
  


**\----- En estacionamiento del instituto ----**

La figura de una joven de pelo morocho estaba esperando a alguien cuando sintió que con fuerza, la agarraban y la tiraban para la pared.

-¿Que ,te crees que sos vos?- le dijo una joven de voz gruesa y con aspecto medio masculino, que llevaba un uniforme de clase media y estaba acompañada de otras chicas de la misma clase.

Cuando Miki quiso comentar algo, aquella joven apretó con fuerza su brazo.- no te acerque a My Lord… porque te va ir mal – apretó más y Miki se quejó de dolor – ¿Entendiste?-.

La morocha se aterro y movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y cuando eso sucedió las chicas la soltaron y se fueron.

Miki se quedó aterrada era su primera vez después de tantos años que había sido atacada de esa forma y no sabia que hacer, empezó a respirar aceleradamente cuando la voz de un señor mayor se escuchó.

-Señorita Lepore -

Miki lo miro y noto que era el coche de la familia Bentto, así que tomó su cosa y se dirigió al auto, el chofer le abrió la puerta y ella entró.

-¿Los demás?- preguntó a ver que era ella sola y el chofer.

-El señor, tiene una reunión importante y el joven Flaco, tiene asuntos que resolver y volverá solo al departamento señorita – contestó muy tranquilo mientras colocaba el auto en movimiento.

-¡Ah!... – contestó Miki mientras miraba por la ventanilla y intentaba calmarse de lo que había pasado, por parte era bueno estas sola .

Ya en la puerta del instituto , Ken se dirigía a irse a su casa cuando notó que había dos personas en la entrada principal que lo miraban raro , el pelirrojo tomó aire y redirigió para la salida

cuando estaba llegando noto que uno de ello se paro enfrente de él y lo empujó .

-¿Adonde crees que vas?-

Ken los miró un segundo y intentó moverse para otro lado, pero fue inútil, ya estaba rodeado.

-Parece que es verdad… ¿no chico?- dijo uno de ellos. – ¡no tienes lengua!.-

Ken se sorprendió, había reconoció esa voz, era alguien de su propio curso y cuando volteo para verlo, sintió una golpe en su estómago.

haciendo que este cayer por el golpe y escucha risas por lo que le sucedió.

lo agarrando de cabello y aquel joven que le había dado el golpe inicial . –Pensabas que te ibas a librar de nosotros-

El pelirrojo intentó soltarse pero eso fue peor, los cuatros sujetos que estaba a su alrededor, se molestaron y lo empezaron a golpear con fuerza y a pisotearlo, mientras Ken gritaba de dolor, ellos parecía disfrutar.

-Vamos, putita… grita- le decía uno mientras le tomaba de cabello para que otro le golpeara la cara.

-JAJAJAJ… PARECE QUE SÍ PUEDE HABLAR- Le expresaba mientras le pegaba en el estómago.

La escena duró un rato, hasta que uno gritó anunció que alguien llegaba – ¡CHICOS!.. AHÍ VIENE ALGUIEN… - . los cuatros lo soltaron y lo dejaron caer en el suelo casi inconsciente.Pero sin ante decir, - No, va ser la primera, ni la última ¿¡entendiste!?- .

Ken estaba retorciéndose de dolor y estaba muy asustado, hacía varios tiempo que no recibía ese tipo de bullying en el instituto y más de alguien que lo contuviera, aguantando la ganas de llorar, intentó levantarse cuando alguien lo llamó.

-¡KEN!- . Este levanto la mirada y vio que la cabellera azul se acarrea a el.

-Ro- be-rt- lo dijo al verlo a menos de un metros de él. –No, te habías ido – dejó caer su cuerpo, al suelo pero este jamás tocó, los brazos de Robert lo había agarro.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Robert mientras lo levantaba lentamente del suelo y Ken se quejaba de alguno moretones.

-Jah... creo que no iba ser nada tranquilo hoy – llevando su mano el la boca a punto de llorar, Robert ayudó a levantar y los dos chicos se dirigieron a un banco , cuando llegado al banco que había en el patio.

Robert le pregunta a un Ken al borde del llanto -¿déjame ver….por favor? – Ken solo movió la cabeza en afirmativo y corrió el brazo que se agarraba de su torso; Robert abrió lentamente su chaqueta y vio los moretones en el trozo de Ken y le dijo – Voy a tocar para ver si tengo, algo roto, ¿si?-

Este solo movió la cabeza para confirmar que si; El peliazul empiezo a tocar suavemente los moretones y apretar un poco para ver la condicion de eso golpes , para suerte el menor , no había nada roto y era el conjunto de la clase de deporte y la tensión que vivo cuando lo golpearon que otra cosa; En alguna moretones Ken soltó uno sobre salto de dolor que provocaba las manos de mayor a tocar los golpes.

-Por, lo que veo ,no tiene nada roto… sino ya me hubieras maldecían en colores- intentaba alegrar un poco a su amigo, pero era inútil... que aún estaba temblando como una hoja y la mano de la boca, cuando El peliazul noto que su amigo estaba un poco frio, asi que se sacó la chaqueta robert y se la colocó a pelirrojo. Este levanto la cara para verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, soltó muy levante la mano de su boca y le dijo – Gracias-

Robert solo sonrío y se dispuso a cerrar la camisa y la chaqueta de Ken.

Canudo estaba hacinado eso unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron en su mano y el peliazul levantó la mirada y vio que su acompañante estaba en llanto.

-Tranquilo…. Ya pasó… - le decía mientras terminaba de cerrar la chaqueta. Cuando la voz de Ken se escuchó.

-Por favor… abrázame…. Siento que me voy a romper-

Eso sorprendió a Robert que sin pensarlo abrazo, suavemente a su amigo mientras este empezó a llorar desconsoladamente…

Robert solo cerró los ojos y suspiro, algo en él odiaba escuchar llorar a alguien , pero los llanto apagados de Ken , le genera más odio de lo normal .

Después de un rato de llanto, Ken se había calmado y Robert lo había dejado de abrazar.

-¿Más calmado?- preguntó el peliazul a su amigo que este contestó moviendo la cabeza en afirmación. -¿te puedes mover?-

-Si, gracias y perdón – le dijo y empezó a tener la voz tomada

-Tranquilo , no, hay problema , así que tranquilo – se levantó ofreciendo la mano para que este la tome –¿Vamos?-

Ken la agarró y se paró … por un momento su piernas se temblar pero Robert lo agarró de un de sus brazos y le dijo .-agárrate de mi ¿si ?-

Ken lo miro y contesto –si-

Así los dos se fueron para la casa de Ken , un poco de silencio y a la vez no .

Fin de capitulo 6

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno bueno ... acá actualizamos , la verdad les agradezco que me lean , cuando empece a publicar acá pensé que iba ser como siempre que nadie me lee ... pero les agradezco , me hacen escribir mas ... bueno subí otra de mis historias , espero que les guste se llama Aile Noir o alas negras ... pronto subiremos mas ... bueno hasta el miércoles ... besos


	7. 7-  Algo en ti no encaja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la aparición de otro becado , esta vez alguien con algo raro , miki empieza a sospechar …. dado que el nuevo no encaja mucho en lo que dice ; Ken aún está aterrado por lo que le sucede y decide no ir a Instituto ya que es dia de jornada y pueden faltar sin justificativo. Aparecen dos ayuda para el depto

Ya a unas cuadras de la casa de Ken, Robert paro un rato y el pelirrojo lo miro.-Espera , que al tener el pelo largo , molesta un poco cuando estás ocupado .- Eso hizo una leve sonrisa del rostro del pelirrojo, que hacía esas cuadras que no había cambiado alguno desaparezca y tranquilizó al pelilargo mientras se acomodaba el pelo .

-Gracias- pronunció palabra el pelirrojo a lo cual el acompañante solo sonrió.   
Ya acomodado el pelo, volvieron a retomar el camino.

**  
  
**

**Capitulo 7 - Algo en ti no encaja**

**  
  
**

-¿Esta bien, que te deje solo?- Preguntó Robert a Ken… cuando este vaciló un segundo y lo tomó del brazo a Robert.

-¿Ken?- preguntó Robert al ver la acción del pelirrojo, pero este no contestaba solo tragaba saliva. -¿Ken?... ¿estas bien?- esa preguntas hizo que Ken solo moviera la cabeza en negación…Robert suspiró y preguntó -¿Quiera que me quede? … ¿Así estás más tranquilo?- el pelirrojo movió la cabeza en forma de afinación y el pelilargo solo suspiro.

-OK , me quedo … ¿pero no se como hacemos mañana, con el instituto? .-

Ken que estaba ya la puerta de la casa del padre pronunció palabra –Mañana hay jornada … mañana podes faltar sin dar justificación -

-Ahhh , ¿en verdad?- se había sorprendido y a la vez alegrado .. Por fin podía descansar un rato.

-Si… por eso estaba pensando no ir – y abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Ah… - dijo Robert al comentario de Ken y continuo – ¿A tus padres no le molestara que traigas a alguien sin avisar? -

Ken ya estaba adentro de la casa cuando soltó una pequeña bomba de verdad de su vida.

-Mis padres están separados… y dudo que se molesten... más, mi papá y mi madrastra no están en casa , por viajes de negocios de ella – esperaba que Robert entrara, para cerrar la puerta.

-Ah… ¿estás solo?- entras a la casa y viendo como Ken cerraba la puerta y desactivaba la alarma.

-Si… hace 3 semanas … que estoy solo en casa– Cerrando la puerta y desatino la alarma , se sostuvo un rato de la pared , el peliazul lo noto y se acercó a él .    
-Sostente de mi y vamos a un lugar donde puedas recostarte -    
Ken lo había mirado un poco cansado y lo tomó el brazo ,diciéndole que podía ir al sillones de living , no era lo mejor opción ,pero eran cómodas , Robert río y se dirigieron ahí .

El living de la casa de padre de Ken no era muy grande pero tenía ese toque a familiar que Robert le gusto.   
Tenía una sillón de dos plaza , medio viejo de cuerina negra y una mesa enfrente de él y un televisor y dos banquitos que hacían combinación con sillón .

  
El pelilargo cómodo a Ken el sillón y preguntó por el baño .   
-Arriba , es la segunda a la derecha - señaló a Robert y este subió cuando la voz del pelirrojo sonó de nuevo -no lo veas , no lo arregle - 

Eso provocó risa en el pelilargo y contestó -tranquilo , no veré nada fuera de lugar-    
Robert había encontrado el baño, entro y no lo había visto tan desordenado … solo una toalla fuera de su lugar , así que decido hacer su necesidades y bajar , no estaba muy tranquilo dejando a Ken solo .   
Al terminar en el baño , tomo su celular y marcó el cel Matt … espero un rato, este conteste .

-Hola- dijo el morocho    
-Hola, soy Robert, te queria avisar que no vuelvo … estoy con un Amigo , del otro instituto y nos vamos a poner al dia - le dijo sin dejar que el morocho le contestara y sin dejarle mucha opción al morocho.    
-Esta bien … solo cuidate .. ¿sí?- contestó Matt y de otro lado solo obtuvo un respuesta graciosa    
-Claro ♡, amor…♡ me cuido … ♡-y colgó dejando a Matt , extrañado .   
  
Después de eso , Robert bajó lo más rápido y calmado posible , y cuando llego a planta baja vio que ken estaba intentando pararse solo .   
-¿Que , haces?- le pregunto a pelirrojo se sobresaltó por la voz de Robert. 

-Iba a preparar algo de tomar … ya que estas acá , es de muy mala educación… no ofrecer nada - 

Robert bajó y lo cómodo de nuevo en el sillón .

-¡Tu, no te mueves! … - le dio una orden el peliazul, al pelirrojo, - hoy comeremos …. Mmmm - se puso a pensar … cuando recordó algo - ¡PIZZA! -

Ken lo miro raro … no tenia plata; buenos no tenia para gastar ya que lo que le hicieron, la broma de su billetera , también tomaron la libertad de tomar su plata .    
Así que no entendía cómo sacaría la plata para eso - Disculpa… pero no creo poder pagarlo -.

Robert lo miró y sacó de su bolsillo los 200 euro que había ganado … - Pues , no tienes que hacerlo … ya que nuestro compañero Maximiliano nos dio una mano - . Y al decir eso ,los dos se rieron … tanto que a Ken le empezó a dolor y a quejarse de los golpes del torso.

Eso preocupo a pelilargo que fue a su ayuda .

-Nada, de risa para vos - dijo el pelilargo, el menor sonrió y obedeció .   
-Esta bien , no te preocupes .... ahora voy a estar mejor - los ojos de Ken se pusieron cristalinos al decir la última frase .. sentía que no importaba las veces que diga que estaba bien , eso no iba a pasar.   
Robert lo mio … sabia que era lo que sentía y no podía hacer nada , tenía que enfrentar ese miedo solo. 

Robert se le dispuso a decirle que le iba preparar algo . -Dime ,¿ te apetece a tomar algo caliente ?... ¿Lo preparo yo? - lo dijo porque el pelirrojo quería levantarse de nuevo .   
-Si… Pero te ayudo … - Hizo una pausa para pararse , mientras que la cara de Robert no era de su agrado por que este se moviera .- Dado que no conoces la casa - y tomó el brazo de peliazul , que se lo ofreció al ver que era inútil discutir con ese , argumento.    
  
Camino para la cocina, el mayor noto que era una cocina comedor , tranquila tenía una mesa de madera con 4 silla de hierro negro y florero en el centro . la cocina era sencilla casi todo estaba en la pared colocado los estantes , de color blanco que hacía juego con la cocina y la heladera y un microondas no muy nuevo pero uno al fin.    
Ken se soltó de Robert y fue a buscar la pava . -¿Dime?... ¿que tomas?- preguntó mientras llenaba la pava con agua.   
Robert miraba muy sorprendido la casa de Ken era muy linda , no tenía ¡¡ohhh!! o la gran cosas pero se notaba que estaba en la clase media alta , además se notaba en los modales que Ken tenía , cuando volvió a escuchar la pregunta de Ken. -¡Ha!... café … tomar café … - hizo una pausa y volvió hablar - Más en esta época -    
El pelirrojo sonrió y colocó la pava en la hornalla.    
-¿pareces sorprendido ?... ¿Pensabas que viva en una casa más grande ?- El pelilargo sonrió y le dijo .   
-No, pensé que vivas en un departamento … pero tu casa es genial .. más que la mía - se cayó y volvió a decir - bueno no en la actual .. sino en la que vivía en barcelona .-   
-¿En barcelona?... ¿pense que eras de Madrid?... ¿me alcanzas de la puerta a tu derecha dos tazas y el filtro de café ? contestó el joven de ojos verdes , mientras sacaba de otra alacena el té y el café de filtro .   
-Si, soy de Madrid … pero vivi mucho tiempo en Barcelona … bueno parte de mi adolescencia … viví allí - acercando las cosas a la mesada - ¿Estan estan bien ? - mostrando dos tazas , el pelirrojo movió la cabeza en afirmativo y el pelilargo las coloco en la mesada y continuo hablando - Ademas … mi anterior Universidad era de alla-    
Ken se quedó sorprendido y preguntó - ¿Y vivas solo ? - El ojos celeste grisáceo sonrió y respondió .    
-No, viva con mi tia y mi prima -    
Eso le dio intriga al pelirrojo por preguntar mas-¿y aca con quien vives?... o estás ¿alquilando? o ¿en una pensión de estudiantes? - mientras sacaba el agua del fuego y coloca el saquito de té de menta y colocaba café en el filtro para que este haga en la taza de Robert .   
-Aca …. mmmm vivo en un depto , con un amigo y una compañera de vivienda … -    
-¡Oh! … eso es genial … me encantaría - le dijo con mucha emoción el pelirrojo a lo que le contaba Robert mientras le daba su taza de café - ¿azúcar?-   
-Sí- dijo el peliazul tomando la taza , cuando Ken se estiró y se quejó de uno moretones , haciendo que Robert dejará la taza y lo ayudará - Dejame ami - el de ojos verdes movió la cabeza y se fue a sentar . Robert llevó la azúcar y se sentó en la mesa y dijo - y ahora cuéntame algo de ti … parece como que te voy a aburrir con mi vida - Eso puso medio avergonzado al pelo rojo , quería saber más sobre su nuevo amigo , dado que no hablaba con nadie asi ,hace mucho tiempo ; Asi que tomo aire y preguntó - ¿Que quieres saber ? -   
Esa pregunta hizo que el pelilargo se hiciera preguntarse muchas pero solo se interesaba una cosa , hizo una pregunta - Me dijiste que tus padres están separadas … ¿entonces vives solo con tu papá y tu madrastra ?-    
Ken tomo aire , no quería que supieras ciertas cosa , pero bueh, era justo … Robert se había contado con quién vivía , así que le respondió .- Vivo , en dos casa … la custodia aun la tiene los dos… así que vivo un mes con uno y otro mes con otro - tomo un poco de té - en esta casa vivo con mi padre , mi madrastra y a veces cuando vuelve del internado mi hermanastro - respiro y continuo - y en la casa de mi madre , con mi madre y mi padrastro -    
Eso sorprendió mucho a al peliazul y preguntó - ¡Ah! … veo ¿y desde cuando estas viviendo así ?-   
Ken sonrió … y respondió -desde, hace casi 20 años- revolvió un poco el té - mis padres no se pusieron de acuerdo con iba a vivir ,así que dijeron que esto era mejor para mi - lo miro a la cara y con un semblante medio triste siguió hablando - A lo cual dudo … yo dudo de eso - sonrió levemente y continuo -¿Pero , quien soy para oponerme? -    
Eso molestó un poco a Robert , ¿quien era el ? …el era su hijo ,debería pensar más en su hijo y no en su nuevas parejas , no podía pensar que había gente que haga eso , pero intentar que Ken no lo notara; Así , que pregunto otra cosa . -Y dime ¿conoces otra ciudad?- Ken lo miro raro no entendía por que lo decía , pero antes de preguntar Robert concluye la pregunta - ¿Cómo te sorprendiste que haya vivido en Barcelona ?... ¿por eso lo digo ?-    
Ken sonrió y contestó - No , no conozco otra ciudad , solo madrid … y te lo pregunte porque la salida del finde que me dijiste que no recordabas mucho madrid …-   
-¡Ahhhh! … por eso … bueno ya sabes … por que no la recordaba … de mis 16 que no vuelvo acá .- hizo un el peliazul y haciendo un gesto medio triste y volvió a decir - la verdad , hace menos de un mes , no tenía la idea en mi cabeza de volver … madrid ; Dado que me trae algunos recuerdos feo - contestó Robert y eso hizo que Ken tenga un nudo en su garganta por la respuesta .

  
**\---En el departamento ---** **  
** **  
** Matt , había llegado y noto todo apagado , se sorprendió , sacando que Robert no estaba , deberia estar Miki , asi empezo a prender la luces cuando escucho un ruido en la cocina. Eso lo asustó y tomó un candelabro que estaba arriba de la mesa de la entrada y cerca de la entrada de la cocina y entró   
-¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!- gritaron, cuatro personas que estaba en la cocina ,asustando a Matt .   
-¿Que haces?- pregunto el morocho a ver a dos jóvenes de pelo castaño claro , a Miki y a Serena .   
-Lo lamento señor , Max y Mai , quería sorprenderlo - decía la señora de unos 50 años ,mientras Matt se tomaba la cara con su mano y se refregaba …    
-No te hagas drama , Serena … esta bien debí darme cuenta - la miro a la cara - estos dos son muy convencedores - aquella mujer solo hizo una reverencia , se sentía mal por haber caído en las palabras de aquellos jóvenes … se acercó a Matt y volvió a decir.   
-Realmente lo siento amo .. debí darme cuenta - muy apenada por eso no lo miraba a su amo a la cara .   
El morocho lo noto y se acercó a donde estaba esa mujer , poniendo la mano en su hombro dijo - No te preocupes … jamás me puedo enojar con mi 3ra madre … así que no pongas esa cara -    
la mujer, sonrió y se dirigió a la mesada para servir algo .   
Mientras Serena se iba , la morocha del grupo se acercó a Matt.    
-lo lamento … -   
El morocho la miro y sonrio … sabia que no era idea de ella así , que se acercó a los dos ideólogos de esta sorpresa/broma .   
-¿Me pueden decir, que pensabas en asustarme de estas forma ? -   
Los dos jovens castaños claros , miraron al suelo por el reto del morocho , cuando la joven pronunció palabras .   
-Perdón amo , pense que iba ser bueno , dale una sorpresa … - mirando a la cara de su amo que no era de buenos amigos - hace mucho que no lo veíamos -   
Eso , puso de los pelos de puntas y la miró sorprendido ; se movió un poco y miró al joven que estaba a lado de la castaña.   
-¿tu ,también?-   
Este solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y Matt suspiró .   
-A ver … no me fui por un año … me fui menos de un mes … 3 semanas nomas , va ser desde que me fui el próximo lunes…- volvió a suspirar -¿ y aun asi me extraña? -   
Los dos jóvenes movieron la cabeza en forma afirmativa y el morocho suspiro …

\- bueno , están perdonados , pero si vuelven hacer algo así …-    
-¿Nos va echar ?- dijo la joven a lo que decían Matt , este revoleó sus ojos y contestó .   
-¡No! … si no lo hice ahora dudo, hacerlo por esto … así que si vuelve a pasar … se irán a la casa de mi padre y no hay nada que cambie de parecer… ¿se entendió ?-   
Los dos jóvenes respondieron - ¡SÍ , AMO !-    
Mientras esto pasaba Mki , se acercó a Serena que llevaba un par de platas con comida a la mesa y pregunto - ¿esto es normal ?-    
La señora solo sonrio y contesto - Si , es normal Max y Mai, son muy apegado al conde desde que son chicos … para ellos los jóvenes amos son como sus hermanos mayores .- dejando el plato en la mesa. -Y como tal , les encanta fastidiarlo de alguna forma - dándole un sandwichito de miga a Miki - Asi , que estas bromas van a pasar más seguidos de lo que piensa… ya que ellos dos estarán en la casa para hacer las cosas del hogar-   
Miki se sento y comio el sandwichito.   
  
-Bueno , por lo que veo .. ellos eran la ayuda ¿No, Serena?- dijo el morocho medio molesto … pero ya sabía lo que ella podía responder .   
-Si, amo … ellos son … -Hizo una pausa y continuo - Que mejor , personas de su edad para poder ayudarlo en su necesidades -    
Matt se había sentado en la mesa y miraba con poca ganas al par, que estaba preparando otros platos de comida .   
-Se, que no los quiere cerca , pero - Matt movio rápido a donde estaba Serena y asustando un poco a Miki contestó .    
-Te equivocas … no es que no lo quiero cerca .. Quiero que ellos sean ello … Mi madre- El morocho se feno de seco; algo de lo que iba a decir , no quería que lo supiera alguien que estaba en la cocina.   
-Lo se, amo , Lo se … pero piense … ellos los quiere y juraron que lo iban a servir …no veo , el por que no venga - Dándole una sandwichito a morocho - Que se queden en la mansión, no veo futuro .-   
Matt , estaba molesto , Serena tenía razón y no podía negar que iba a necesitar de las habilidades de ellos dos para tener el departamento como correspondía ... además si tenía que sobrevivir a su comida , había dos opciones o se morirán de una ataque al hígado o se intoxicaron con comida mal hecha.   
Así que suspiro y tomo el alimento que Serena le daba , cuando la voz de joven castaño se escuchó .   
-Aca tiene , Señorita Lepore - entregando un vaso con gaseosa en él - si necesita algo más por favor , no dude en pedir - haciendo una reverencias y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amo .   
-Gracias- contestó Miki al ver que este joven la trataba como una reina cuando el morocho le dijo algo a ella .   
-No , te sorprendas , Max es así de educado … para que te des cuentas … ellos dos - Matt fue interrumpido por los dos jóvenes que gritaron al mismo tiempo .   
-¡Somos sirvientes con modales de lord !-    
-¡COMPORTENCES! - La voz de la señora morocha se escuchó y tanto como Miki y Matt se quedaron quietos , mientras Serena regañaba a los dos castaños por lo que que hicieron .   
-Ahora ,adelante deben , comportarse más apropiadamente … no quiero que hagan esta niñerias , ya no son niños -    
los dos castaños claro bajaron la cabeza respondiendo con un sí a cada reto que serena le decía.   
-Además , es lo que espero de ustedes … de las manos derecha e izquierda de mi señor - Serena empezó a caminar alrededor de ellos - Si , ustedes se creen que son dignos de estar acá se compòrtaran como tal , delante de los compañeros del joven amo - los dos se ponían derechos al oír la voz de Serena .

\- Esta bien Serena - Dijo el morocho que estaba en la mesa - Creo que ya saben lo que puede pasar si , no se comportan - Voltio a ver a su socia - Como le decía , ellos dos tiene , una educación muy estricta para estar en el mismo círculos que yo - El morocho los miro y les pregunto -¿No , es así ?-   
Los dos jóvenes que aún no levantaban las mirada de piso , hicieron una reverencia y contrataron .   
-Sí, amo -    
se movieron a dirección de Miki y volvieron hacer una reverencia y mencionaron . -Si, le faltan el respeto de una forma … por favor discúlpenos -    
Miki , sonrió y preguntó a Matt .- ¿Y ellos , van a estar con nosotros? -   
Matt rió levemente y le respondió .- Sí, mas ellos llevarán a cabo cosa de la casa… Es decir que si necesitas algo , no dudes en pedirles cosas -    
Matt tomo un vaso de gaseosa y tomó un trago .   
-Ahora , que ya está casi todo arreglado y dado que mañana ninguno de los 4 tenemos clases , por que festejamos por nuestra nueva integrante y nueva socia laboral - todo tomaron los vaso y los chocaron al termino de decir , felicidades por Miki .   
  
La fiesta transcurría muy tranquilo cuando uno de los castaños pregunto .   
\- ¿y el joven Flacon ?-    
-Si, eso … ¿dónde está Robert ?- preguntó la morocha al ver que Matt , sonreía.    
-Bueno , Robert ,no viene , hasta mañana …. se encontró con un amigo del anterior instituto universitario y se quieren poner al dia .-   
todos se quedaron sorprende , mas Miki , porque no pensaba que Robert tuviera amigos, fuera de Matt … pero como era costumbre ella se dio cuanta que solo lo juzgo mal porque clase .. algo típico de estar en ese instituto del infierno de la secundaria .   
Pero mientras la fiesta avanzaba , Miki recordó algo que Matt dijo y se dispuso a preguntar.   
-¿Matt?-   
-¿Mmm?- le respondía mientras tomaba gaseosa    
-Disculpa mi intromisión pero,¿ tu dijiste que los cuatros no tenemos clases ?-   
Matt asintió con la cabeza y dijo - Ellos dos van un año debajo de nosotros , estudian en el mismo Instituto que nosotros -   
-¿QUE?... ¿osea que estan el Trezza?- se levantó y los miró sorprendida - Yo , nunca lo note-    
Los tres se quedaron mirándola raro , dado que no sabia por que Miki había dicho eso , pero el morocho contestó muy alegremente a su pregunta .

  
-Si, los dos estudian un año antes que nosotros … Max , estudia contabilidad y Mai estudia Administración - Los miro , y continuo - y son los mejores de sus clase -   
Serena parecía contenta a lo que Matt le decía a ellos dos , sabía que ellos habían estudiado tanto , para estar al nivel de su amo y que este les reconociera como tal , los hacía orgulloso de pertenecer a la familia Bentto.   
Miki se había sorprendido , hasta su sirviente era excelente en lo que hacías .. aún no caía porque el conde la había elegido a ella, a una chica mediocre de clase alta ; pero prefirió no preguntar , era mucha información para tan poco tiempo .   
  
la cena , estaba transcurriendo sin mucho altibajo , hasta que Serena abrió la boca y eso puso de un humor no muy agradable a Matt.   
-Amo-    
-¿Sí?- Contestó el morocho a Serena .   
-¿Ya sabe cuado se instala el próximo Becado ?- 

Eso puse de un humo a matt que parecía que no quería saber del tema y contrato medio agarra diente .   
-mañana se instala - mirando por un costado y no queriendo saber nada mas , Matt se levantó de la mesa y dijo - Mañana tendremos otro integrante ,Miki … - Hizo una pausa y continuó - Espero, que me pèrdondes por no darte tu tiempo, para adecuar a las cosas del departamento - tomando un poco de gaseosa , volvió a pronunciar palabra - Así ,que sin mas que decir me retiro a mi estudio ….- Miro a Miki - Que descanses - tomando la mano de ella y dándole una beso en ella .   
  


Todos quedaron sorprendido , y cuando Miki quiso preguntar Serena , esta respondio antes que la pregunta .   
-Este becario , podríamos decir que es alguien ,impuesto por el Conde -    
Los muchachos miraron a Serena que había continuado - y aunque estaba en la lista del amo , la forma en la que apuraron las cosas … no fue de su agrado -   
Miki , miro la entrada de la cocina que daba al living y suspiró , sabía lo que se sentía que fuera algo impongan, algo que no quería … como su “supuesto casamiento ”.   
  
En su estudio , Matt estaba echado en el respaldo de su sillón con la manos sobre sus ojos , mientras pensaba como arreglar ese “contrato de beca ” para el nuevo intrigante … algo que él deseara , que podía el morocho dar al integrante al nuevo becario y que les ayudará a esta “Beca”... pero no se le ocurría nada , hasta el momento que su celular sonó .Tomandolo y viendo que era un mensaje.   
  


_ Algo , que yo quiera …. Libertad … ¿ eso podemos tener ? _ _   
_ _ Atte P  _   
  
Matt se quedó sorprendido … era raro ,pero le daba una idea … así que tomó su notebook y abrió el documento  **“Beca”** y empezó a tipear en el .   
  
  


**\---En algún lugar de Madrid ---** **  
**   
La figura de una joven de cabellos negros, veía como alguien estaba bailando para él , mientras él estaba sentado en un sillón muy cerca de la bailarina.   
Mientras pasaba su manos sobre su cuerpo , refregando sus manos sobre sus tetas , acariciando su vientre y despeinado su cabello al ritmo de “My Demos” de Starset .    
Tocandose y aferrándose al caño que había detrás de ella .   
Jugando con su pezones una y otra vez tocaba provocando que ellos se pongan duros.   
Esto parecía gustarle a su acompañante a lo cual , lo hizo un rato más .   
Solo con la parte de abajo que era una tanga, se empezó a despegar del caño y moverse a donde él estaba ,le bailaba hasta el punto de estas a unos centímetro de su espectador.   
La música paró y volvió a sonar , aquella persona que solo miraba ahora , movió la mano y ella se acercó.   
-¿Estás, lista?- le preguntó una voz varonil, que aquella joven se acercaba.   
-Claro , que sí … - contestó aquella chica que se acaba de sacar la tanga y quedándose completamente desnuda    
-Perfecto- contestó el chico de pelo negro y los ojo del mismo color que su cabello -Después de esta noche… lo nuestro termino-    
La chica ya estaba sobre él, mientras le sacaba la camisa blanca que tenía él y preguntando .   
-¿No entiendo por que lo haces?-    
El morocho sonrió , para que explicar … “El” porqué de sus acciones , no le tenía que importar … a ella … que iba a entender ella.    
Tomado de su cuello con su mano, acerco su cara hacia la de el y la empezo a besar muy apasionadamente , después de eso sonrio y contesto - Tengo mi razones… y eso es lo que importa - acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de la joven continuó - Así que no preguntes y hagamos lo que vinimos hacer - .   
Colocando Arriba de él y donde estaba su miembro empezó a penetrar en su vagina mientras ella lo besaba el cuello y se movía al mismo ritmo que él , hacía mientras su pene entraba y salía de su vagina .

  


**\---En la casa del papá de Ken ---** **  
  
**

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo tv , y con algunas trozos de pizza ya comida , cuando los ojos del pelirrojo empezaron a cerrarse y cabecear. Parecía que todo lo que había , pasado hoy en el dia , se lo estaba cobrando .   
El cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos que se acostara, dado que sus ojos no podía tenerlos abiertos . 

Cuando la mano del peliazul tocó la frente del pelirrojo para ver que este no tenía fiebre ; al sentir la mano media fría del mayor , provocó que este abierta los ojos y se ponga completamente rojos. El pelilargo noto eso y puso su mano en su frente para ver si su acompañante tenía , pero la temperatura de ambos era igual así que no debería tener .   
Pero para asegurarse preguntó .-¿Dónde está el termómetro ?- El menor miró y el mayor continuó .   
\- Mmm , no es mucha fiebre ,pero me quiero sacar las duda - Ken le indico donde guardaban el botiquín en esa casa , Robert fue a buscarlo y dejando al joven de pelo de fuego solo por un rato en el living .

Después de los minutos que deberían esperar para saber cuanta temperatura tenía el pelirrojo . Robert tomó el termómetro y ver que no era mucha la temperatura que tenía el menor preguntó - ¿quieres ir a dormir ?-

Ken se había quedado sorprendido … No supo que contestar , hasta que la voz del peliazul volvió a sonar - ¿Te sientes ,bien ?-   
el pelo color fuego , movió la cabeza, en forma de negación , sentía el cuerpo todo adolorido… 

De repente los ojos de Ken se pusieron cristalinos y para que su acompañante no notaran eso se tapó la boca con su mano .

  
Robert , se había ido a dejar el termómetro y el botiquín cuando al volver donde estaba su anfitrión dijo .   
-¿Oye?... No es para que lo tomes a mal , pero….. - Robert se frenó ; había una escena no muy agradable para él .    
En el sillón , estaba Ken llorando desconsoladamente tirado en el sillón. Se escuchaba el leve gimoteo.   
El pelilargo tomó aire , odiaba escuchar llorar a la gente, más si, ese alguien era importante para él. Así que se acercó levemente a donde estaba Ken y colocando la mano sobre la espalda del pelirrojo para tranquilizarlo; Pero eso fue peor , el pelirrojo lo notar y quebró en llanto. Tanto que su mano no podía tapar las quejas que salían de su boca. 

  
Al ver que lo que intento hacer generó más llanto , Robert suspiro , el se estaba sintiendo medio inútil. 

Por otra parte Ken intentaba , calmarse , no sabia por que al sentir la mano de el pelilargo , las lágrimas salieron aun mas de lo normal.   
Intento levantar de esa posición y vio con los ojos llenos de lagrima la cara de el peliazul , que era de tristeza, eso genero que se ponga aun mas triste y las lágrimas brotaran de nuevo ; Robert lo noto y no supo que hacer más que abrazar a su amigo que lloraba desconsolada.   
-Tranquilo - Dijo el peliazul , mientras sobaba la espalda del pelirrojo y este estaba empezando a dejar de llorar. 

Había ya pasado la medianoche y el pelirrojo y el peliazul estaba recostado en la habitación del pelirrojo.

-¿Robert?- pronunció Ken, mientras del lado del peliazul solo contesto un gemido medio dormido.- ¿De verdad, que estas bien en el suelo ? - .   
Se levantó de su cama a ver a su invitado que estaba en una cama corrediza en el suelo de su habitación.

  
La habitación del Ken no era muy grande pero tampoco era muy chica , medida entre 3 x 2,5 metros y tenía una ventana bastante grande que daba enfrentado a la puerta de la habitación ,a su costado una biblioteca mueble de color ocre , eso que tiene incluido las camas que hacían juego. La cama de una plaza y media con sábanas de color verde manzana y con las almohada blancas ;

A la derecha un armario de una cuerpo de color gris,pegado al ventanal un escritorio con tapa rebatible medio avejentado o como le gustaba decir a los chicos de ahora vintage. La voz del menor sonó otra vez    
-¿Robert?- espero un rato pero nada , este volvió a acostarse.   
Mirando el techo de su habitación , Ken se sentía raro , dado que no sabia como reaccionar ; Era la primera vez que alguien estaba en su casa , dado que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía alguien al cual poder traer a su casa.   
  


Colocó su manos sobre las cara ,frutiño el ceño y se golpea suavemente las cara diciendo para sí mismo . “Tranquilo , tranquilo”.   
Miró a su invitado que solo se movió para un costado y volvió a ver el techo. Parecía que no iba dormir ; Suspiro … Recordó lo de hoy a la tarde y se estremeció.    
Ese mal recuerdo apareció de nuevo y sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda; Resoplo , para tranquilizarse y vio el bello color de pelo de Robert , que por una rara razón le recordaba a ese joven que lo había salvado en esa ocasión.   
Así que cerró lo ojos y con el bello recordó ese pelo azul que meneaba con el viento , intento dormir.   
**  
** **\--- La mañana siguiente---**

  
Robert se había levantado antes que ken , preparar el desayuno y lo llamó; El pelirrojo avergonzado de que Robert le había preparado el desayuno le dijo que para el otro dia de clases el haría el almuerzo a lo cual el peliazul aceptó cordialmente y desayunaron .   
Pasando el desayuno , Robert se dirigió a su departamento dado que había pasado mucho tiempò fuera … Y eso a Matt lo alteraba un poco , así que se fue . Dejando al pelirrojo en la casa.    
  
A pocas cuadras de su casa , el celular de el pelilargo sonó y este contestó .   
-¿Hola?-   
-¿Por donde , estás?- la voz de Matt sonaba del otro lado del Celular. El pelilargo al escuchar la voz del morocho suspiro , ya se lo venía venir … El morocho le iba a reprochar que estaba de joda y que no se que mas ; Pero para su asombro , el morocho no dijo nada de eso al escuchar la respuesta del pelilargo.   
-A dos cuadras del depto - dijo el pelilargo .   
-Ok, genial estas a tiempo para … - Hizo una pausa continuó - Recibir al nuevo becario - El morocho parecía medio cortante , el pelilargo, no podía saber el porqué … así que solo atino a contestar con un ok y los dos cortaron el celular.   
  
Ya en la puerta del departamento Robert, saludo como era costumbre; A los porteros y guardia de la puerta.   
Se dirigió al ascensor , toco el piso 19 y espero para llegar al hall.   
En la entrada del departamento , vio que muchos sirvientes de una de la casa de círculo real, que estaban en la puerta . Este solo sonrió y se adentro a departamento.    
Allí , había más sirviente a lado de un morocho de ojos del mismo color de su pelo y enfrentado él sentado en unas sillas de la mesa del living Matt y dos figuras muy conocidas de Robert.    
Peliazul solo atinó a saludar , muy cordialmente a lo cual todo los sirviente de aquel morocho , hicieron al lo mismo que este .   
-Buenos días- Dijo el pelilargo    
-Buenos días- contestó aquel morocho que estaba bien arreglado , al igual que sus sirvientes.   
la voz se escuchó de Matt . -El es Robert , Piter … Robert el es Piter-    
Robert se acercó y vio un emblema de un escudo familiar en la pulsera de la mano de Piter. Haciendo una leve reverencia , por el otro lado el morocho se levantó y extendió la mano para saludarlo.    
  
\- Un gusto … espero que nos llevemos bien - hizo una pausa y miró a Matt .   
-Robert- contestó el pelilargo aquel morocho que le estaba por preguntado su nombre a su amigo .   
Ese joven sonrio y volvio a decir - Un gusto … espero que nos llevemos bien, Robert … yo soy Piter - y volvió apretar la mano que el peliazul y este contrato 

-El gusto , es mio … y si espero que nos llevemos bien -    
Después de eso , los dos se separaron , Robert fue por café y Piter , volvió a hablar con Matt.   
  


**\--En la cocina--**

Miki estaba caminando de una lado a otro , hasta que vio la figura de Robert.   
-¡Robert!- Lo llamaba al pelilargo y este se acercó .   
-¿si?- contestó medio integrado.   
-¿Conociste al nuevo ?- le preguntó la Morocha algo intrigante al ver la charla que tuvo Matt y el nuevo.   
-Si, un nuevo becario - le respondió el pelilargo mientras se servía un poco de café , en su taza.   
-Si, a demas de eso … hay algo que no me cierra- decia la morocha mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y empezaba a mover muy alterada la pierna derecha . 

Robert que tenía la taza en la boca la miro extrañado , algo no le cerraba , del nuevo …. Miro al nuevo desde la cocina , pero no notaba nada. Mas que el nuevo era algo alto, le llevaba un par de centimetros a Robert , despues tenia el pelo y los ojos normales como todo Español … color negro ,tenía un buen físico y por lo que le dijo el apreton de mano , tenia fuerza … Despues que más …. quedó pensando un rato … ¡Ah!, tenía sirviente y muy bueno modales asi que deberia ser , de una buena cuña.   
Así que no veía nada raro ,además de los sirvientes y de sus modales , Piter parecía normal … Un joven normal 23 años .   
Así que miro a Miki y volvió a tomar su café mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba.   
  
-Me dirás, que estoy loca - Robert la miró raro otra vez y ella continuó .- Pero , hay algo que no me cierra de este joven nuevo -   
El peli largo atino a bajar la taza y pregunto … ya que la intriga que ella tenía le estaba dando un poco de miedo .   
-¿Por que, lo dices ?-    
Miki lo miro y volteo a ver la escena que pasaba en el living .   
-¿Por que?, no es normal … Ademas de ti … Matt, no está acostumbrado a tratar a la gente, con tanta familiaridad - lo volvió a mirar a Robert , que este la miraba muy extrañado - El conde , no trata a nadie a demas de ti y sus conocidos cercanos , de esa forma ...¿o cuando me conociste? ¿èl me trato asi ? -    
Eso sorprendió mucho al mayor de los dos en la cocina ...Era verdad cuando los presentó, Matt hablaba muy formal y cordial con ella y le pidió que lo haga de la misma forma … Pero con el nuevo , no.   
Con el solo le dijo el nombre . Y eso era raro … ¿Quien era él , en la vida de Matt ? ¿Que era lo que tenía esa persona para poder tener ese trato?.    
Robert se quedó mirando a los dos morochos, que hablaban y se reían de algunas cosas , que Matt señalaba o decía .

Cuando la voz de la morocha se escuchó .   
-Aca , hay algo que están escondiendo … y lo voy a veriguar- Se levantó y se dirigió a tomar una botella de agua . Se dio la vuelta y lo miro al peliazul . -Me vas ayudar …¿verdad?-   
  


Robert casi escupía todo el café que tenía en la boca por la propuesta de Miki.   
  
****

**Fin de capitulo 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buenas , como siempre les agradezco por leer y tomar el tiempo por pasar por acá , estoy un poco ocupada este mes ya que cierran las materias de la facultad, si que capas mueva o suba en días distinto ya de por si le pido disculpa ... espero que les guste y nos estamos leyendo


	8. 8-Asi son las reglas

A la mañana siguiente del día de jornada , Robert había salido antes de lo normal , dado que tenía que ir investigar algo para la clase de Microbiología y Parapsicología I . Lo bueno es que era muy cerca de la casa de padre de Ken , así que capas y se encontraba con su amigo.   
En la vereda frente a la casa del pelirrojo; noto que su amigo salía con dificultad de su casa pero saliendo a la hora de siempre. Y sin llamar mucha la atención el pelilargo lo siguió. Durante la trayectoria al instituto no noto ningún tipo de problema ,más el que parecía sospechoso era él. Al ver que todo estaba bien , planeaba caminar un poco más rápido para acercarse al pelirrojo como si fuera una coincidencia. 

Pero algo le llamo la atención a pocas cuadras del instituto un grupo de chicos esperaban a alguien, para el pelilargo sospechaba que era a su amigo.    
Cruzo la calle y se acercó al grupo ; Cuando estaba a una distancia a aproximada de ellos, Robert tomó su teléfono y puso en altavoz a Matt.   
Mientras el pelilargo hablaba con Matt uno de ellos dijo -¡Apúrate!- mientras el otro tomaba un balde de barro -¡Ya, tiene que estar justo en el lugar ...!- decía con del balde en las manos .   
Cuando Ken estaba por doblar la esquina y ser recibido con el balde como todo los días , Robert paso atrás del grupo notando que era el séquito que seguía a Matt , ayudándolo a su favor por lo que estaba a apunto de hacer.    
Pasando detrás de ellos y con el altavoz el peliazul tenía una charla con el morocho -¿Pero , Matt que harías , si supieras que uno de lo que te consideran como un ejemplo a seguir, estuviera siendo bullying?- esas palabras desconcertaron al grupo que planeaban hacer eso y al temer que su "My Lord" estuviera cerca , hizo que el del balde lo tirara al suelo manchando a sus compañeros.    
La voz de Matt se escuchó -Me daría, mucha pena y decepción por lo que hace ... - Matt lo decía con mucho dolor en su voz , era algo que jamás entendería y menos de alguien que creías que compartía los mismos pensamientos.

**8-Asi son las reglas**

El ruido del balde se escuchó cuando Ken había doblado la esquina y como un acto reflejo se encogió como si hubiera recibió el baldazo de barro pero esta vez noto que no fue así.

Abrió lo ojos y vio que un grupo de chicos salían corriendo del lugar y medio disgustados con uno de ellos.

A unos metros también había alguien que colgaba su celular y era conocido de él. El pelirrojo se acerco a aquella persona y lo saludó amablemente.-Hola- El pelilargo sonrío y saludo a su amigo

-Hola...¿como te sientes hoy ?- preguntando amablemente.

-Mucho mejor - contestó y lo miró algo avergonzado - Gracias por quedarte -

Robert noto eso y sonrió ; Algo en él le decía que era más cercano a su amigo que antes . -No fue nada , más fue un placer que me dejaras quedarme - Sonriendo de nuevo Robert guardo su celular en su bolsillo y empezó a caminar.

Ken había quedado inutilizado otra vez por la sonrisa de peliazul por un momento solo quería observar esa sonrisa hasta que noto que su acompañante se había alejado un par de paso de él , así que se apuro para estar a la misma distancias.

-¿Puedo , preguntarte algo?- Pronunció Ken sin sacar la vista del suelo . El peliazul solo gimió en forma de afirmativo y Ken le preguntó -¿Que , hacías en estas parte de la ciudad ?-

Robert titubeó un momento , ya que no le podía decir que lo estuvo vigilando por todo la trayecto de su casa hasta el instituto ... Así que le dijo algo medio verdad y mentira de lo que hacía en ese lugar .

-Este... fui a ver una librería que estaba por acá ....-

-¡OH!... Y de que es la librerías ? - mirando a su amigo a la cara . -¡Medicina !- dijo sin mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-¡oh!... debe ser muy buena ... ¿les piden investigar ?- pregunto el pelirrojo con mucha sorpresa; mientras que el peliazul no sabia que decir.... Pensó un rato y contestó. -Si y no .... ¿te acuerdas que hace dos días... me hicieron una jugarreta? - el pelirrojo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y el pelilargo continuo - bueno .. gracias a eso, tengo que hacer un escrito para el profesor Guerrero .. y me mandó a investigar en esa librería-

Ken lo miró maravillado y sorprendido a la vez y volvió a su posición actual . Así que los dos caminaron muy tranquilos hasta el instituto.

**\---En el instituto ---**

Las cosas eran "normales" los autos de la clase altas y lord entraban como era costumbre al estacionamiento de dicho lugar . Y uno en particular llegó a su destino. De él bajaron dos personas morochas , del auto de atrás de ellos otro auto . 

-¿Porque me habrá llamado Robert? - le preguntaba Matt a Miki mientras salían de del auto -Ni idea... ¿no se lo dijo ? - preguntó la joven a ver que una multitud de chicos se ha cercaban al auto,

Matt negaba con la cabeza ,mientras la voz de Miki sonó de nuevo .-Creo que debo irme antes de lo normal .- y haciendo una reverencia , la morocha se retira del establecimiento del lugar.

Matt la miró raro y al ver aquella multitud que se había frenado a una distancia de donde era el acceso del establecimiento , Matt suspiro y cuando empezó a caminar una voz le llamó la atención .

-¡Deberías hacer algo !.... - El morocho dio vuelta y vio a alguien - ¡es, medio molesto !- 

-¿Piter?- Mencionó Matt al ver de quien venía el comentario.

-¡Hola!- levantó la mano a aquel joven que estaba detrás de él

\- perdón por no salir juntos - Matt rió y se acercó a Piter

-Estas bien ,no hay problema - y al saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla estos dos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del establecimiento.

-Me parece ... raro - Matt le comentaba a su acompañante mientras miraba la multitud que los esperaban.

Piter lo miro , suspiro y preguntó - ¿Raro?... ¿por que ?.... si que lo recuerdo siempre fue así ....-

Matt rió y menciono - Si , obvio que siempre fue así ... solo que me parece raro ,¿que tu grupo no este acá ...?- El morocho acompañante de Matt lo miró y respondiendo al comentario de menor .

\- ¡Ah!... eso ... bueno es que no me gusta que me hagan alabanza tan temprano...- -¿Desde cuando?... ¿tu , no lo querías?- mencionó Matt al morocho, que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos por el asombro de Matt. -Desde, que entramos a la universidad ... - hizo una pausa Piter - Desde ese día , note que es aburrido y más falso de lo normal - acomodando el jabot. Matt sonrió , se puso a ver como su acompañante se acomodaba el uniforme de la clase lord .

Este era el más llamativo de todos ; Como todos, era de color verde y los bordes dorados con el escudo de "Instituto"; llevaba una chaqueta al estilo Victoriano ,camisa negra y con Jabot* negro con los bordes en dorado , los zapatos de diseñador ; y al igual que su uniforme tenía la banda que llevaban en el brazo izquierdo de color dorado. 

\- Por lo que veo ,¿ hoy salimos algo apurados?- menciono el menor por cómo ,Piter se acomodaba uniforme . -Pues no , es que tuve que hacer algo antes de venir acá - sonrió pícaramente mientras a lo lejos veía a una joven de pelo rubio ondulado que levantaba la mano como saludando a los dos jóvenes. -Creo que ya me tengo que ir - mencionó el ojosnegros a Matt, percibe la figura de aquella joven , Matt , hizo una leve reverencia y voltea a su acompañante . -Nos vemos mas tarde - y sonriendo se dirigió a la multitud . Los dos se separaron y cada uno fue para sus respectivas lugares. 

La figura de Robert y Ken entraron al instituto por la parte de estacionamiento.Sin darse mucha cuenta ,los dos estaba hablando lo más tranquilo hasta que Ken se paró en seco y se puso nervioso ; Robert volteo a ver que era y porque se había frenado. -¿Ken?- -¡No deberíamos !- mencionó el pelirrojo al ver que ya estaba por entrar a estacionamiento del Instituto. Robert tragó saliva , sabía a lo que Ken se refería . Así que, sin esperar respuesta del pelirrojo , Robert sonrió sacó su celular y se fue caminando hacia el establecimiento mientras escribía algo. Ken se quedó choqueado por la actitud de su amigo y por su propio descuido; pero en ese momento su celular vibro.

_ [19/11 07:45] Robert: Me disculpo ... no note que habíamos llegado al Instituto .. a la próxima seré mas cuidadoso .... espero vernos en la hora de Abogacía y en el almuerzo ... Lo siento ...Ro _

Ken se sintió un poco más relajado al ver que su amigo lo estaba entendiendo , sonrió y contestó a su amigo , sin esperar respuesta dado que el pelilargo debería estar ya Microbiología y Parapsicología I. Y él debería , estar entrando a "Concepto básico de la publicidad" , a lo cual no era su materia favorita pero tampoco la que más odiaba como "presupuesto publicitario ". 

Cada uno entró a su respectivas clases , Ken a "Concepto básico de la publicidad", Robert a Microbiología y Parapsicología I." Y Matt a la clase de derecho que era obligación en ese lugar , como Piter. Mientras que Miki tenía que prepararse para la clase que más odiaba de ese instituto , "la de 

deporte."

Las chicas estaban haciendo calentamiento dado que les tocaban 50 vueltas , 25 abdominales y handball. 

Para la morocha no era de su gusto ese deporte pero entre más rápido lo hiciera mejor . -¿Escuchaste? - dijo una de las chicas atrás de Miki -Si, dice que hay una chica rondando a lord Bentto - mientras estiraba ; eso molestó mucho a Miki que intento no caer es ese juego. 

Los deportes empezaron y las chicas empezaron a correr. Para su desgracias , las chicas empezaron a molestar a Miki, chocando o intentado hacerla caer... más específicamente un grupo en común.Que estaba con cierta alumna de clase lord de 3ro B. La clase parecía que iba tranquila , sin muchos problemas sacando esos pequeños empujones o choques , era tranquila , hasta que llegó la hora del "deporte" El partido , empezó tranquilo , hasta que una del otro equipo tiró una pelota dando de lleno al estómago de Miki . 

La morocha , se inclinó para adelante al sentir el golpe. Eso dio la abertura para que ese "Grupito" empezará a hacer de las suyas .

Mientras se recuperaba del golpe , una de esas chicas logró su cometido haciendo que Miki tropezara con su pie y cayera al suelo golpeándose uno de los brazos y lastimándose ese mismo en la caída al detenerse para no darse en la cara contra el suelo. Al ver eso la profesora paró , el partido y se acercó a la morocha. -¡Lepore! , ¿Te encuentras bien ? - la ojos rojos miro a la profe sosteniendo el brazo, haciendo que la profe diga a Miki 

\- ¡iremos a la Enfermería! - ayudando a levantar a Miki -¡LAS DEMÁS SIGAN EL PARTIDO! - moviendo las manos para indicarle a su ayudante que siguieran. -¡Vamos , continúen !- grito la ayudante de cátedra, mientras las dos figura de las mujeres se dirigían hacia la enfermería .

  
  


**\---Clase de abogacía de curso 3ro C---**

Matt , se estaba aburriendo , era como ver todo lo mismo , hoy parecía que algo pasaría y no estaba prestando atención , igual que varios de sus compañeros que estudian la carrera de abogacía.

Dado que daban muy por arriba de lo básico. Cuando la puerta se abrió y la secretaria de instituto apareció en 3ro C. 

Todos la miraron y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. -¿Bentto?- Dijo la señorita de unos 38 años . -¿Mmmm?- Contestó Matt , mientras levantaba la cabeza cuando la secretaria volvió a pronunciar las palabras - Lo llaman de su casa - Eso hizo levantar al morocho y el profesor le hizo una leve reverencia como saludando a Matt.

El ojosnegros se levantó tomó su portafolio y salió del salón , busco su celular para llamar , cuando la mujer le habló.

-Lo espera la limusina y su chófer a fuera del establecimiento - Matt , suspiró molesto , pero no dijo nada solo se dirigió a la puerta de instituto.

**\---En la enfermería--** -

Miki , estaba sentada con el brazo apoyado en un apoyabrazos dándole hielo al golpe. mientras escuchaba hablar a la profesora y a la enfermera. -¿Pensé , que hoy era el turno de Castro?- dijo la profesora mientras que la enfermera veía la historia clínica de Miki.

-Pues ,no ... Castro esta semana no viene ...- Levantó la mirada la enfermera y continuó hablando - No se que, ni el por que ...- dejo la historia clínica y continuo -Desde el jueves pasado esta rara - 

Una risa burlona salió de la profesora de deportes al comentario de la joven enfermera. al escuchar eso la enfermera se rió , sabia a que venia eso . -¡Vamos Navarro! , sabes lo que se dice de ella - La profesora volvió hacer esa risa burlona y contestó.

-Si, se lo que se dice... - acomodo su chaqueta y continuo - como muchos acá , nadie quiere estar en contra de ellos - La morocha que estaba con hielo en su brazo , sabía a lo que las dos mujeres se referían, en ese instituto reinaba la clase lord y algunos de la clase alta o a la que podía, y les permiten a los lord tener el poder . 

Y era normal que muchas de las personas que estaban en el instituto , quisieran tener algunos de los beneficios que la clase lord daba . Y no le sorprendía que profesores o algunos miembros de la institución lo hiciera ....Como hacer la vista gorda cuando alguien o un grupo , hacían alguna travesura o Bullying ...Era muy normal que hicieran la vista gorda con el gran problema de instituto ... el BULLYING ,era lo peor que pudiera tener ese instituto y algunos de su miembros,hacían como si nada pasara.

Obvio alguno no estaban ni felices de que el bullying existiera y tuviera tanto poder ... pero eran más los que estaban felices ya que podían usar el bullying a su antojo. La voz de la profesora , sacó a la morocha de sus pensamientos - ¿Lepore?-

-¿Si , profesora?- le contestó la ojosrojos a su educadora . -Me tengo que ir ... ¿estás bien ?- preguntó la profesora y la morocha contestó 

. - si , profesora , se puede ir - Haciendo que la profe saludara a la enferma y se fuera .

Al minuto de que la profesora ser fuera del lugar , la enfermera se acercó a donde estaba Miki. -¿A Ver como andamos?- moviendo la cortina que separaban las camillas. 

Miro el brazo de Miki y le dijo - Ya , puedes irte , es solo un moretón - La morocha sonrió , se levantó y agradeció los cuidado de la enfermera ; Saliendo del lugar empezó a ver varias chicas que la miraban y se reían de ella.

La morocha no sabia porque y estaba media asustada , noto que no muy lejos de ella una persona que conocía la miraba con odio , así que se imaginó que algún rumor contra de ella andaba . Y para su acierto , era de lo que las chicas se estaban riendo .

Adelanto el paso para que las risa se quedaran atrás, pero aun así , no importaba donde estuviera o entra todos se volteaban a verla , la señalaban y se reían de ella .

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando Miki había salido de la enfermería y estaba siendo acosada por casi todo el instituto .

Ya no aguantaba mas esas burlas a si que decidió tomar un poco de aire y alejarse de esos rumores. Ya afuera , intentaba no escuchar a los demás del instituto , pero siento que algo la golpeo y algo viscoso recorría su cuerpo. 

Cuando toco para ver que era; Algo baboso de color amarillento se le escurría por las manos ,Sintió otro golpe y otra cosa viscosa apareció . Miro hacia adelante y vio un grupo de chicas que se reían , las miraba mientras ellas le tiraban esa especie de bolitas con esa sustancia viscosas en una esquina del edificio. Mientras eso pasaba una chica de pelo fucsia , observaba muy cuidadosamente la escena , mientras que el ataque se hacia aun mas fuerte , una sonrisa de placer se le dibujó a la chica.

La morocha no sabía cuanto tiempo paso desde el primer golpe , pero parecía no tener final , cuando una voz , asustó al resto y dejaron de atacarle. Con sus pobres y sucias manos intentó sacarse esa sustancias de su cara ,y escuchó esa voz que le salvó de ataque .

-Me disculpo por lo de la mañana - la ojos-rojos buscaba la voz , que levemente le parecía conocida, miro por donde venía la voz y noto a dos personas acercándose .-Todo bien .... no es necesario que te disculpes - Mientras Robert decía eso, la voz femenina llamó interesada de donde venía -¿Robert?-

-¿Si?- Pregunto el peliazul , buscando a quien lo llamaba y vio una escena odiosa para él y dándose cuenta quien era gritó -¡¡¿LEPORE?!!- 

Miki , confirmó lo que el pelilargo, dijo .-¿Que paso? - se acercó hacia donde estaba ella y detrás de él , iba a una distancia razonable el pelirrojo . -Creo que me marcaron - Sonrió con tristeza , mientras Robert y Ken estaba en su lado .

Después de un buen rato de sacar esa cosa de ella y varios toallitas higiénicas , Miki ya era una persona "normal" , sentada en la misma mesa donde el pelilargo y el ojos-verdes . 

-¿Que , pasó ?- volvió a preguntar otra vez el pelilargo

. Pero la joven solo reía , cuando a voz de Ken se escuchó. -Creo que no quiere hablar de eso .... ¡Robert! - 

El peliazul lo miro ya que no entendía , era raro, ella es de una clase alta , ella estaba arriba del promedio , ella tenía beneficios por lo que era. 

Cuando la morocha comentó .-No te creas que por ser de clase alta , no lo sufriremos - Mientras se miraba por lo que estaba. - Al final , creo que perdí mis derechos - Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre ambos , sin saber uno el porque de ese comentario.

La joven los miró y alegremente contestó - Creo que es mejor que me vaya - saliendo de la vistas de los dos chicos. Robert se levantó , cuando la morocha estaba bastante lejos de la mesa . -¡Ya, vengo ! - le dijo al menor de los 3 y se fue hacia donde estaba Miki.

-¡¡¡LEPORE!!!- Grito el pelilargo al la pelinegro; Esta volteo y lo miro. -¿Que vas ,hacer?- le preguntó el ojoazulgrisacio a la ojos-rojos . -¿Ir , clases?- Dijo a la pregunta de del menor.

Robert la miró y comentó - Creo que ... seria bueno que vallas al departamento - La ojos-rojos la miró y pensó un momento , era verdad ... es mejor que se fuera al departamento , Robert tenía razón .

Así que le sonrió y contestó - Es verdad ... me iré al departamento - y con un sonrisa se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

Mientras el pelilargo se dirigió a donde estaba el ojos-verdes. 

**\---Departamento de la beca ---**

Las cosas pasaron , tranquilamente hasta la noche , los 3 residentes de la beca estaba en el living antes de que la cena estuviera preparada . Cuando uno de ello recibe un mensaje de texto , tomo su celular y quejándose por el texto recibido , llamando la atención de Piter y Miki , que preguntaron muy extrañados. -¿Que pasa?- al ver el humor del pelilargo. -Nada , una estupidez nomas - les respondió mientras bufaba y se rascaba detrás de su oreja izquierda .

La morocha bajo su libro y con un poco de sarcasmo por el comentario de Robert.- Pues ... eso no es , lo que nos estás diciendo en tu cuerpo - El pelilargo los miro y suspiro , por lo que acababan de decir , era muy obvio , no lo podía esconder como siempre . 

Así que respondió .- Pues , un compañero quiere... que por un buen tiempo , no estemos o nos veamos juntos en el instituto - levanto la mirada a la muchacha - Pero, me suena ridículo , los dos compartimos una clase ....- Hizo una pausa , y siguiendo - ¿No , entiendo por que ?- La chica que estaba enfrente de él ,bajó la mirada. 

Sabía el porqué ... pero temía que al decirlo eso generará algo..Que solo se disculpo . -Lo siento , Creo que es mi culpa- Robert , la miró raro ... Si , muy raro , no entendió porque de eso . No entendía ... No era normal lo que decía y antes de poder responder la voz de Miki se escucho y obtuvo una respuesta que no era de su agrado. 

-Pues , es obvio ... soy de clase alta ... tu y él no son del misma clase social o ¿si ?- Robert movió la cabeza en forma de negación , ellos dos era de distinta clase social , pero Miki no lo sabia , hoy en la tarde , cuando los vio después de ese desagradable momento , no había notado que el acompañante del pelilargo llevaba en su brazo izquierdo una banda azul , marcando que clase social era. 

Miki volvió a hablar- Por eso te dijo , perdón ... es mi culpa- 

-¿Porque , es tu culpa ?- Miró muy sorprendido a la respuesta de Miki , el pelilargo no entendía porque la morocha le decía eso. 

El pelilargo esperando una respuesta de ella , pero lo único que consiguió es ver como ella se iba a su cuarto sin comer . La mirada de ambos se cruzaron sin entender , cuando la comida los interrumpió de lo que estaban viendo . 

\- ¡La comida!- dijo la pelimaronclaro a los dos becarios y estos se levantaron de donde estaba ... Llegando a la mesa vieron que sólo había 2 platos cuando la voz del morocho sonó.

-¡Mai!- Esta se volteo al escuchar lo que decía el morocho. -¿No, cenas?- mientras señalaba que sólo había dos platos , el pelilargo lo noto y miró a Mao, que está sólo hizo una mueca en su cara.

La cena había pasado muy callada desde que Mao, amablemente declinó la propuesta de que el "Duque" y el joven Falcón comieran con ella. Cuando los dos jóvenes le respondieron... la muchacha sólo dijo que aún no estaba al nivel de comer con el Duque.

Y se retiró de la cocina . Eso molestaba mucho a pelilargo cuando Piter pronunció algo . -Espero que lo que Matt tenga en mente funcione - El menor lo miró ... sabía algo de la idea de Matt ,lo que tenía en mente , pero no pensaba que el mayor sabía el "plan".

El morocho volvió a hablar -.... Disculpa , que pregunte ... -hizo un pausa y pronunció - ¿ pero cómo quedó con su amigo ?- Robert lo miro y suspiro ... la verdad no había contestado nada aún y no tenían ganas de hacerlo ... Dado que el simple hecho de que ellos se dejen de ver lo volvía loco . 

Piter a ver la cara del pelilargo volvió a decir y disculpándose - Me disculpo por preguntar eso ... - tomo la taza de café.

Robert suspiró, sabía que ellos no tenían nada que ver con su problema así que intentó, calmarse y respondo. -Usted no tiene nada de culpa...- tomó la taza y volvió a hablar - Es que eso me molestan mucho ... No entiendo por que no podemos vernos o hablarnos - El mayor lo miró y dijo -puedo preguntar ¿de que clase sois ?- 

El menor no entendía pero contestando la pregunta de morocho . -¿¡Eh!?- lo miro , temía lo que podían responder el ojinegro, pero aún así le dijo - Clase media - El morocho lo miro y suspiro ... ahora entendía el por que... suspirando y antes de que pudiera decir algo , Robert pregunto . -¿Eso tiene algo que ver ?- y el morocho sonrió . 

La sonrisa de ojos-negros no le gustaba mucho a pelilargo . Algo en él le decía que esa sonrisa , no era buena. -Pues sí ...- mencionó el morocho después de sonreír. 

La mirada del peliazul fue extraña cuando volvió a pronunciar . 

-Noto , que aun no sabes como se maneja el instituto .... ¿O si , Falcón?- Robert , volvió a negar con su cabeza , confirmando lo que le había preguntado el morocho al peliazul.

\- Pues....- Hizo una pausa - el "INSTITUTO"... se maneja de una forma muy extraña.- suspiro - En ese lugar los de mi "Clase" - Se señaló a si mismo - Dominamos el instituto , y a los de las clases inferiores a nosotros - Volviendo a señalarse - y también solo hacen lo que decimos ....- Lo miro , y notando que eso le desagrada a su compañero de vivienda , se levanto llegando hacia donde estaba Robert , coloco su mano sobre el hombro del pelilargo y continuo - Es horrible .... Lo se y espero con todo el corazón, que vean una forma de verse y que su amistad no muera - se alejó y antes de salir al pasillo de los dormitorios le dijo - Si no me crees , pregúntale al "Conde" -

Eso molestó mucho a Robert que golpeó con fuerza en la mesa donde estaba .

Las horas pasaron para ser precisamente las 2 de la madrugada , cuando la puesta del departamento se abrió y la figura de Matt entraba lo más despacio posible ; cuando la voz de Robert sonó. -No te preocupes todos están más dormidos de lo que piensas - Matt se sobresaltó , al ver a su amigo sentado en el sillón que estaba cerca del pasillo de las habitaciones. -¿Que haces despierto ?- pregunto el morocho al peliazul .

-Necesito que me respondas algo ... - Matt lo miro y suspiro .

-¿Dime de que quieres hablar ?- le dijo el morocho al peliazul.

-Cuéntame cómo es el instituto universitario en el que estamos y explícame bien todo- le dijo el ojiazulgrisáceos .

Matt suspiró y se sentó - Ok, te contare ...- hizo una pausa y preguntó - Pero antes,¿ Dime que paso ?- Robert le alcanza el celular y este lee el mensaje de Ken. 

[19/11 21:30] Robert , lo siento ... pero por nuestro bien ... por unos días seria bueno no vernos a la hora del almuerzo y no tener una conversación en clase , más que sea lo que estemos viendo. Dado que la joven que nos vio juntos , puede comentar algo y nosotros sufriremos mucho ..... Lo siento y lamento todo esto Ken.

Matt lo miro y suspiro ... -Ok paso algo en el instituto para que esto suceda y la verdad me disculpo - 

Robert lo miró y contestó - No te disculpes ... hay que hacer algo esto es horrible , las personas no puede vivir así - 

-No, no puedo hacerlo solo ... por eso te llame , necesito que me ayudes a cambiar esto ...- Con angustia en su voz ,Matt le contestó a su amigo .

**\---La mañana siguiente ---**

**_\----Flashback----_ **

Robert miraba su celular , muy perdido por lo que había hablado con Matt la noche anterior. -Bueno , por lo que ya sabes y puedes ver , el Instituto Trezza se maneja por 9 lord ... Que de esos 9 , vives con 2 de ellos …

\- suspiro - de esos 9 nos dividimos igual que los de clase alta en 3 niveles ... Piter ,Ely y yo somos del nivel más altos - con poca felicidad declaraba su posición a su mejor amigo - Después viene los intermedios ellos son lo que más usan el bullying para dominar y dar temor -Robert negaba al escuchar eso . -Y los más bajos en la clase lord , solo son lord aunque tiene un título muy bajo , pero no dejan de ser lord, y usan también el bullying para tener poder .- El pelilargo iba a decir algo cuando la voz de morocho aviso.

-La clase alta se dividen en 3 también , la Rank, clase alta media y la clase alta . - El el mayor lo miro y pregunto .-¿Que diferencia tiene entre ellos ?- 

El menor se rasco la cabeza y dijo .- Piter ,Ely y yo nacimos y somos lord de nacimiento y estamos en las esferas de la corona ; En otras palabra somos o familiares o muy cercanos al emperador de España-

Robert asimilaba las cosas mientras Matt seguía hablando. -Los siguiente en la escala sería los de clases Alta Rank - el pelilargo lo miro y pregunto el porqué , mientras que Matt continuo .- Los Rank , son amigos o parientes de la corte de la corona pero no tiene título . son gente importante que no pertenece a la nobleza .- se estiró un poco - en otras palabra la clase Rank es como la clase lord sangre o intermedia , la única diferencia es que los de sangre son nobles pero no son de títulos reales ...¿Entiendes?- Robert negó - no , no lo entiendo - Matt tosió y volvió a explicar- Bueno , los títulos reales están cerca del los reyes de España , en este caso ; Los no reales pero con sangre son los del siguiente círculo , sería la corte inferiores del rey. Y están los de nivel bajos los que su familia era comerciantes y en la época de media el rey le otorgó título de lord - paro y se rió un poco - ¿Mucha historia ? - miro la cara de Robert que analizaba lo que Matt le decía, pero aun así continuo -Las dos niveles inferiores usan su poder para el miedo ... todos usan el bullying para su beneficio. - miro la cara y continuó - los siguientes son la clase alta , como ya te dije se dividen igual que los de lord ... estos son los Rank ...Son amigos o parientes de la corte de la corona pero no tiene título . son gente importante que no pertenece a la nobleza.... Los de Clase Alta Intermedia por ejemplo Miki .- La cara de Robert cambió al escuchar el nombre de su compañera de vivienda mientras Matt continuaba - tienen plata , está en una posición buena pero no es de lo mejor ... -hizo una pausa -digamos esto ... Miki, tiene plata pero en el círculo de nobles y clase alta, ella está en una clase media ... ni muy pobre ni muy rica ... es una clase alta intermedia ... - Miro al pelilargo - ¿ se entendió? - El mayor de los dos movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y el menor a ver eso continuo. - Después, viene los de clases alta , que tiene plata y solo tiene eso , así que están abajo de Miki - se estiró - por eso ellos son uno de los que más usan el bullying , dado que sufren y hacen que otros sufran.-

-Te puedo contar lo que paso- Interrumpió Robert a Matt y este levanto la mano y contestó - Primero te cuento esto así sabes como funciona el instituto y después vemos eso ... ellos como Miki usan o no el bullying o el poder pero no tanto como los demás ... igual hay que estar prevenidos , siguientes la clase media ... ellos solo se dividen en dos ... los medio alto y los medio bajos todo usan el bullying y los sufren para el final - Robert lo interrumpe y dice la clase que sigue - la baja- El morocho mueve la cabeza en afirmación y continua - ya sabiendo como es el instituto , te cuento que como te dije antes todo está manejado por los 9 lord o familia lord y sacando a mi y a los otros dos que te dije .

Los demás Lord tiene una pelea constante de quien tiene mas poder y con eso usan el bullying a su antojo ... Y es por eso ,que tu amigo teme que les pase o que les pueda pasar.- Robert miró el reloj de la cocina , sabía que no había dormido nada después de lo que Matt le contó , volvió a tomar su celular y contesto el mensaje a Ken .

Las palabras volvieron a sonar , y recordó lo que dijo Matt.

\- Si , a Miki, le paso lo que me contaste , entonces debe haber alguien que le este envidiando algo o solo el simple hecho que le cayó mal ella y para demostrar su poder , la está castigando -

-¡ESO ES RIDÍCULO !- Gritó Robert , pero Matt lo paró con la mano y continuó - no , acá las cosas son así ... pero por esto quiero cortar el bullying ... ahora ¿ te acuerdas lo que te dije , antes de empezar las clases acá ?-    
-Si- respondio el pelo largo 

**_\----Fin Flashback----_ **

-Joven Robert - la voz de Serena lo sacó de su pensamientos .-Es muy temprano para que este despierto joven - El pelilargo le sonrió -¿Le hago el café?- pregunto Serena mientras entraba Mai y Max al grito alegre al ver Robert . 

-¡¡¡Robert!!!- cuando la mirada de Serena se clavó en ellos . -¿Como lo llamaron ?- Los dos agacharon la cabeza y pronunciaron - joven Robert - 

Eso le parecía gracioso al pelilargo , llamarlo así, a alguien como él ... Pero no iba a discutir con su otra madre, así que solo sonrió y se fue por café , cuando paso por donde ellos estaban les dijo por debajo - ustedes me pueden llamarme Robert , sin el joven - Eso hizo que los dos jóvenes sonreían y se sentaran a tomar el desayuno .

Pasó unas horas para que los demás se levantara y todo empezará como era costumbre , la llamada de Fede avisando que el auto estaba listo ,mientras Matt y Piter se arreglaban los jabot , mientras que Miki , se reportó enferma . -Señorita , Miki ...¿ se encuentra bien ?- había preguntado Matt a través de su puerta -Si, solo estoy en eso días ... si me disculpa - contestó atrás de la puerta de su habitación

-Ok, cualquier cosa avísele a Serena ¿si?- le respondió Matt mientras se iba . Después de dar las ordenes y demás cosas los 3 varones se fueron al instituto con Mai y Max . 

**\---En el instituto ---**

Tanto como Max y Mai se bajaron antes con Robert se fueron los 3 juntos . Mientras ellos caminaban Robert comentaba algo a los chicos. 

-Bueno , hoy espero que sea normal -

-¿Normal?- pregunto Mai al pelilargo mientras que el joven castaño claro guardaba silencio -

Si normal ... ayer fue un caos ... vi mucho bullying y eso no me gusta - los dos jóvenes se miraron y le contestaron 

\- Joven eso es normal ... o lo sufren o lo hacen ... Trezza es conocido como el Instituto de Bullying.- suspirando por lo que escuchaban , noto que estaban a pocas cuadras de Instituto , así que se frenó y les dijo.

-Mejor , que se adelanten ... ya que no seria bueno que nos vean juntos - Los dos miraron al pelilargo y notaron que el lo decía por su clase , y por lo tanto les dolió mucho , ya que ellos era de la clase media... Y abriendo paso por ellos Robert se adelantó cuando la voz del joven sirviente se escuchó

-Joven Robert , no digo que lo que usted dijo este mal ... pero recuerde nosotros somos sirvientes, cualquier cosa que necesite me lo informa - Robert sonrió y pudo ver algo que le llamo su atención , muy atrás de ellos estaba su amigo , llegando a instituto así que suspiro he hizo como que no lo vio . 

-Pues ... tengo ganas de que averigües algo por mi...¿puedes?- 

Los jóvenes castaños sonrieron y empezaron a caminar los 3 hacia el instituto.

En el lado de Ken , que no había notado la presencia de Robert y sus acompañantes , dado que Ken leía un mensaje de texto , que le daba mucho pena . 

[20/11 06:00] Hola Ken , lamento tanto leer esto ... Pero haré caso lo que tu quieras , sera muy difícil pero lo intentare .... hasta entonces solo seré uno mas del instituto .... tu amigo Robert 

Fin de capitulo 8

  
  



	9. 9 - La bella concertista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Robert decide hacer lo que Ken le pidió ,sufre bullying y gracias a eso llega a conocer a alguien más , de la misma clase que Ken .  
> Matt encuentras a su preciada Merielle , puede comunicarse.  
> Ken tiene que ir a la casa de su madre y sufre, la terrible consecuencia de estar en esa casa .  
> Matt está feliz el contar con su amiga del alma, ella lo llama y le alegra el dia.   
> Merielle decide volver ... 
> 
> Nota de capítulo todo los que este en negrita es hablado en inglés, esto no incluye el título y el separador de lugar y también los sucesos que pasan debo recordar que es diferente lugar y hora .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> todo en negrita es hablado en ingles

**9 - La bella concertista –**

Guardo el celular y suspirando miró al frente y vio cómo la multitud de sus compañeros se acercaban al instituto, al fin otro día volvería a empezar en ese horrible lugar y para empeorar las cosas …. lo único que lo podía alegrar era él y le había pedido que se separen por un tiempo. Ken suspiro de nuevo y empezó a caminar.

El timbre sonó, para dar inicio a las clases; Todos entraron a sus respectivas aulas dependiendo de sus carreras. Empezaron los estudios y los ataques, en la parte de medicina Robert, había sufrido un bullying … dado que no había encontrado su estetoscopio en el locker. Había llegado tarde, los profesores le llamaron la atención y estaría castigado por una semana por la falta en el instrumento. Mientras la clase continuaba, las risas de sus compañero, alteraban cada vez más a peliazul , pero solo tenía que aguantar ; Aunque Matt le dijera que lo necesitaba para cambiar al instituto , Robert tenía otros planes ; No afectaría los planes de Matt , pero haría que las cosas se movieran algo abruptas. Así que solo intento no prestarle atención y enfocarse en lo que los profes hablaban.

Por otro lado , Miki Matt y Piter estaban en su clase de organización de empresas ; Matt estaba sorprendido al ver a Miki , en clase , dado que antes de irse los 5 ella dijo que no iba a ir , pero parecía que a último momento decidió ir así que los 3 estaban en clase , cuando una de las chicas que estaba atrás de Miki , empezó a molestarla tirándole bolitas de papel y plasticola hacia que la morocha se tocara el pelo ,para sacarse las bolitas del pelo cuando Peter que estaba más atrás de Miki , codeo a Matt que estaba a un lado . Mirando eso el morocho negó con la cabeza por el acto que los demás hacían a su compañera de departamento. Eso paso por un largo rato, cuando de repente Miki se levantó furiosa por la molestia de su compañera. -Señorita Lepore ,¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el profesor de Administración de Exteriores -Nada profesor , solo que creo que una compañera necesita algo - miro por su hombro a ver si la chica decía algo , pero esa persona solo negó con la cabeza . -Creo que debe haber escuchado mal señorita Lepore , no haga escándalo , sabe que no me gusta que interrumpan mi clase - Miki hizo una leve reverencia y se sentó , mientras las leves risa de satisfacción de las muchachas que la molestaban se escucharon muy levemente y la morocha tuvo que aguantar en silencio , pero las bromas no terminaron ahí , al poco de que la clase terminara la misma chica le tira la plasticola en el pelo de Miki , haciendo que la morocha saltara de ira y le gritara -¡NO, LE VEO LA GRACIAS!- pero para su desgracias el profesor la estaba mirando y contestando su grito . -Señorita Lepore , creo que es una falta de respeto hacia mí y a sus compañeros lo que acaba de hacer - la morocha lo vio y quiso decir algo pero el profesor la interrumpió al decir . - ¿además está acusando a una Rank de que le está haciendo algo?.... me parece una falta completamente de su parte, acusar así a una compañera. -

Matt intentó decir algo, pero Piter lo freno sabía que discutir con ese profesor era inútil, ese estaba a favor de lo que diga o haga esa Rank, Matt cierro sus ojos ya que odiaba ver estas escenas y más tener tanta impotencia, aun teniendo el poder que tenía. El profesor de Administraciones Extranjeras era el mejor en lo que hacía cuando se trataba de enseñar, pero era un lame botas como muchos de ahí. -Parece que debo reprimirla - la conversación del profesor y Miki no había terminado dado que al profesor le gustaba dar unos largo discursos. -Así, que cuando termine la clase quiero que venga a la sala de profesores y le daré el apropiado castigo por su falta de respeto … ¿Alguna objeción? - Miro a la morocha que solo bajó la cabeza y contestó con un no. el del timbre sonó dando fin a las clases. -Para la próxima quiero que me busque un problema administrativo con alguna empresa extranjera que este aportando en el país… se puede retirar - Todo salieron y los murmullos se escucharon -Viste, parece que perdimos privilegios - le decía una chica a otra al ver como la morocha salía del salón a toda prisa. Mientras que en el aula Piter y Matt discutían de por qué lo había frenado; El mayor le decía que había posibilidad dado que ese profesor era uno de los allegados a esa familia mientras que el menor decía que era una compañera de ellos. - ¡Matt, te entiendo!... pero, si tu plan está en marcha, esto lo retrasaría … espera a que, cuando se disponía a decir algo su celular sonó. Lo tomo y al ver quien era le dijo- Me disculpas - Mostrando el celular. - Si, Matt … no te preocupes nos vemos en la cafetería - Sonrió y se fue hacia donde estaba la cafetería.

Matt, tomo el celular y contesto la llamada.

  * ¿Hola? -



-Amo- la voz de Serena se había escuchado del otro lado de teléfono 

  * ¿sí?... ¿qué sucede? - respondió el morocho a su ama de llave. 



-Le acabo de mandar la información que le pidió a Elfis , ya está en su correo –

Matt se había quedado mudo, hacía mucho que había pedido esa información, tanto que ya había perdido esperanza de obtenerla, pero recordó lo que Elfis , siempre le decía… “Todo a su tiempo, yo soy el mejor en esto …”. Y al final fue así, Elfis le había conseguido la información que él quería. La voz de Serena se escuchó de nuevo - ¿Amo?- Sacando a Matt de sus pensamientos . -Si, gracias Serena… dile a Elfis que su paga estará esta misma noche.- Serena tardo un rato pero contesto a lo que su amo dijo - Ok , amo … ¿sobre el otro tema?...- hizo una pausa y cuando iba a seguir hablando la voz del morocho se escuchó . -Yo me encargo, de esa persona yo me encargo …- con una leve alegría en su voz continuó hablando con su ama de llaves - Dado que no desapareció, solo se fue a otro país y tengo toda su información a mi alcance … Gracias Serena nos vemos en la tarde. - escuchando el saludo de la mayor colgaron al mismo tiempo. El morocho se dirigió a la cafetería donde lo esperaba Piter , desbloqueo el teléfono y abrió el correo electrónico para ver el mail que decía

De:  [ ElfisInvesti@copB.es ](mailto:ElfisInvesti@copB.es)

Para:  [ MattBentto@copB.es ](mailto:MattBentto@copB.es)

Asunto : Información de la bella Pianista

Matt sonrió, ya que por fin podría saber algo de ella, con alegría y un poco de miedo bloqueo el celular … dado que tenía miedo de lo que podía decir el correo y a de la melena azul de Robert, así que se dispuso a mandarle un mensaje a su amigo mientras veía la puerta de la cafetería.

Por otro lado, Robert estaba en el patio del Instituto maldiciendo en voz baja para que nadie le dijera nada o tendría otro castigo, cuando se celular vibro tomándolo con un poco de pesar, se fijó quien le había mandado el mensaje. Al ver que era de Matt se sorprendió, ya que aunque las cosas con Matt habían quedado “bien”, aun sentía que su mejor amigo estaba dolido por la forma que lo había tratado, así que abrió el mensaje con un poco de miedo por lo que pudiera ser [20/1110:30] Ro : RO! … tengo excelentes noticias adivina a quien encontré !!??? bueno no adivines … te lo digo …. a Meri!!! tengo la info para poder contactarla … no son excelente noticas … hoy en la tarde no hagas planes … veremos juntos la info Matt.

Robert quedo sorprendido, a Meri, la encontró a ella … no podía creerlo, por fin después de tanto tiempo separados parte del cuarteto se unirían. Podría saber que era de su vida, aunque la felicidad fue cortada cuando el mail de instituto le llego; Le hacia el recordatorio que después de terminadas las clases tenía que reunirse con el tutor de su clase y los profesores de patología por a la “jugarreta” él estaría castigado. Así que suspiró y le respondió a Matt, aunque debería ser ya tarde dado que el morocho debería estar enterado sobre su castigo … Pero prefiero que lo sepa de mi antes que de otra persona.

[20/11 10:45] Maty: Matt… es más que excelentes noticias son maravillosas, pero no podre volver en la tarde …. estoy castigado por el maldito bullying que recibí hoy en patología … así que hoy tendré después de clase, una reunión de “comportamiento”, si podes lo vemos cuando llegue sino … no hay drama me cuentas que era besos Ro

**\--- Cafetería de Instituto (parte Lord) ---**

Matt, estaba hablando de lo nuevo que había visto en la tele, que en Japón los super se autogestionan y se lo empacaban sin la presencia de un cajero cuando de repente el celular sonó. Lo tomo y vio el mensaje de Robert, este cambio el gesto y el mayor de los dos pregunto. - ¿Paso algo?- Matt suspiró , moviendo la cabeza en forma de afirmación , haciendo que Piter preguntara de nuevo - ¿qué?-

-Es Robert, otra vez lo castigaron por que le hicieron bullying…- con pesar en su voz siguió la conversación - Hoy tiene, junta de comportamiento –

Piter sonrió, sabía que esto solo era un procedimiento inútil, si los profes quieren castigar...Lo hacían, pero sabía que significaba ese trámite. Así que, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de morocho, le contesto. -Tranquilo, Matt… Robert sabrá que hacer … ¿Si?- Matt lo miro y sonrió.

Las horas pasaron y las clases por fin terminaron, todos se iban incluyendo a Ken, que hoy había tenido un día bastante feo. Después del ataque típico de todas las mañana del balde con agua, esta vez por suerte sin barro, llegó a la clase de publicidad y uno de los chicos le puso agua con pintura en su tè , haciendo que se sintiera mal por la cantidad de pintura que tenía el agua , ya que no pudo ir a devolver el estómago , porque el profesor sustituto de la clase de Ilustración, no quería que nadie saliera antes del timbre...Así que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar. Después de las horas de Ilustración aún se mal y con ganas de vomitar todavía en la clase de historia de la publicidad Española, el profesor lo mandó a la enfermería, que para su desgracias estaba esa persona que se sentía atraído hacia él. A lo cual mientras él se sentía mal esta mujer lo manoseaba y jugaba con darle mimos en donde él quería … así que fue una tortura todo el día, agradeció a dios que el día acabara y se pudiera ir a casa, así que se dirigió directo a su casa.

Cuando de repente sonó el celular, era su madre que le había informaba que hoy cenaban los 3 juntos, con pena suplicó que el día no terminara más mal de lo que ya le había pasado en instituto y que “él” estuviera tranquilo. Tomo el autobús porque no iba aguantar caminar hasta la casa y pidiendo que el día terminara ya.

Por otro lado, en lo que quedaba del Instituto Trezza , había un grupo de chicos esperando sentados en unas bancas que estaban afueras de una de las aula que decía “Consejo de comportamiento ” . Uno de ellos era Robert que jugaba con uno de sus mechones de pelo, mientras que en su cabeza se repetía el mensaje de Matt; La había encontrado … después de tantos años de que se fue, ella estaba en contacto con Matt.

Se le dibujo una linda sonrisa pensando que podría verla de nuevo - ¡Falcón!- la voz de una señorita lo sacó de sus pensamientos y este entro. -Falcon, tome asiento - le dijo su tutor de clase que estaba sentado junto a otros 3 profesores en la sala, en frente de ellos había 2 sillas y en una de ellas estaba un joven de pelo verde algo molesto. El pelilargo se sentó y los miro -Bueno , tenemos tu castigo por la falta de hoy …- Le dijo el titular a Robert que este asintió con la cabeza - Veras , es una falta muy grave a lo que hiciste , unas de las cosas que más importantes es que sepamos que no se volverá a repetir - mientras decía eso el pelilargo asentía con la cabeza , el profesor señalaba a los de patología y al otro profesor y continuo charlando - Por lo tanto los profesores de patología , pidieron y aceptaron que tendrás un leve castigo como llamada de atención por lo sucedido y esperan que no pase de nuevo … ¿tienes algo que decir ,joven Falcon ? - El pelilargo miro a los profesores y con mucha calma, contestó.- No , aceptaré el castigo que sea - Miró a los de patología y siguió - Lamento la falta el respeto al protocolo –

Los dos profesores se miraron extrañados e intrigados, al parecer Robert, era muy educado, como le había dicho su profesor tutor. -Entonces Falcon, su castigo es ayudar a Lisztl , es la aula de anatomía 2 tendrás que limpiar los recipientes - dijo el otro profesor que por ahora había quedado callado y con los ojos cerrado .-Además , de ir a mi oficina y ayudar a archivar los casos pendiente que tengo - abrió los ojos mirando muy serio al peliverde - Solo a archivar , ¿Entendió Lisztl?- El peliverde solo miró y movió la cabeza ; Al ver esto el titular de Robert habló . -Ya dicho todo, por favor vaya a casa –

Todos se levantaron menos el titular de Robert que avisaba por un comunicador que pasaran las otras dos personas.

Afuera de la oficina, los profesores de patología llamaron a Robert para hablar. -Falcon, ven por un momento - El menor se acercó a ellos y esto le comunicaron. -Eres muy bueno en esto, no te lo hacemos a propósito pero sin disciplina no hay un buen trabajo ¿entiendes, lo que digo? - le dijo el mayor de los dos profesores mientras el menor de ellos solo movía la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo. Robert, asintió, dijo que sí entendía y agradeció que fueran así de severos con él; Los profesores, empezaron a caminar, pero cuando el mayor de ellos estuvo al mismo nivel que Robert le dijo algo en el oído. -Tengo tanta fe en ti, como el joven Matt… es bueno volver a verlo. - Y siguió su camino. El pelilargo se quedó sorprendido, esa persona sabía sobre la relación que Matt y él tenían y lo más raro era cuando le dijo que “era bueno volver a verlo”. Mientras tanto no muy lejos de donde estaba Robert, el peliverde discutía con el otro profesor titular - ¡Profesor Ma! , ¡por favor puedo hacer esto solo , no me haga hacer grupo con alguien que no conozco! - señalando al lado donde estaba Robert . El peliazul que parecía ajeno a la discusión, los miraba raro, cuando el menor de la discusión lo miro y se avergonzó dado que Robert lo había visto, así que volteo para el otro lado, El mayor de los dos colocó las manos en los hombros del peliverde y le respondió. -Tranquilo, Charles … sé que tu enojo es por otra parte .. pero es esto o te suspendía- y al terminar se fue hacia el lado de peliazul . Robert lo miro sonrió y se fue a su casa.

**\---Departamento ---**

Matt estaba en su estudio con la computadora prendida, viendo el Mail que Elfis le mandó …. Jugando con el mouse tomo su celular para ver si el mensaje había llegado a su destino, pero no … Así que coloco el cursor del mouse y teclado para abrir el mail

De:  [ ElfisInvesti@copB.es ](mailto:ElfisInvesti@copB.es)

Para: Matt  [ Ventto@copB.es ](mailto:Ventto@copB.es)

Asunto: Información de la bella Pianista

Joven amo, acá le paso la información de la pequeña concertista Merielle . La joven está viviendo en Estados Unidos, Nueva York , Nueva York , en la zona residencial de alta clase . Estudia en la Escuela The Juilliard , en Nueva York … aunque no va seguido , la joven pasa mucho tiempo en la sala de música viendo las clases de piano , lleva una vida tranquila sin muchos escándalos . El mail de la señorita es  [ meri@gmail.com ](mailto:meri@gmail.com) y su teléfono es 106-425-506, lo bueno es que ese teléfono aún tiene lilínea epañola y eso puede ser muy útil a sus causas.

Matt leía muy atento cuando la voz de Robert se escuchó, el pelinegro se acercó a la puerta y llamo a Robert. -Oye, niño ven para acá …. ¿tenemos que leer algo? - Robert lo miro, sonrió y entro a el estudio mientras se sacaba la chaqueta.

**\----casa de la madre de Ken---**

Ya era la hora de cenar y los 3 estaban en el comedor, cuando el padrastro de Ken se queda mirando muy fijo el cuello de Ken. Algo de un color rojo morado estaba en base de su cuello muy pequeño y difícil de notar para alguien que no conociera el cuerpo de Ken. Eso enfureció al padrastro que con rapidez se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. Por otro lado, Ken, lo miró sorprendido y muy preocupado, las únicas veces que lo vio así era cuando alguien o algo, lo molestaba en su trabajo o tocaba algo que él anhelaba.

No, tardó mucho el padrastro en volver a la mesa, para terminar de comer los 3 en silencio. Como era costumbre después de una gran discusión entre Ken y su madre, la cena transcurría en silencio. La pelirroja, termino de comer y se levantó de la mesa, seguida por el padrastro, dándole una orden a Ken. -cuando termines, levanta la mesa – El joven pelirrojo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y terminó su cena solo.

Ya de una media hora de la cena Ken estaba levantando la mesa y limpiando los platos cuando se mamá, salió de su estudio y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban el padrastro preparando café y Ken lavando los platos. -Debo, salir a trabajar, viene un diplomático muy importante y mi jefe me necesita - Los dos la miraron y sonrieron. -Ve tranquila, amor… acá, todo va estar bien ¿No? - Contesto Dany, a Lorena que lo miro por un rato y voltio a ver a su hijo. -Si, mama anda tranquila, todo va estar bien – contestó Ken a su madre que lo miraba preocupada, cuando ella lo miró y le dijo. – Ken acompáñame a la puerta por favor - Ken la miro y se dirigió con la pelirroja a la puerta de salida; Ya en ella, la madre con su portafolio y la llave del auto, tomo a Ken de los hombros y lo miro. - ¿Mama?- Pregunto Ken a su madre, dado que parecía que andaba media rara, cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo la madre lo abraza y le dice. -Hijo, no quiero hacerte mal, me duele mucho que discutamos, pero no hay forma de cambiar nada… las cosas son así... Debes esperar…- Ken solo contesto con un gemido como un sí y se separaron, besándolo en la frente la madre de Ken se despide de él y se fue. Este volvió para la cocina, pero antes de poder llegar en la sala estaba su Padrastro mirándolo muy fijamente. Ken se detuvo, sabía que algo no andaba bien, solo cuando su madre estaba él era totalmente diferente… pero cuando estaban solo… mostraba su verdadera naturaleza. -Ven acá- Dijo de forma seria y demandante. El pelirrojo obedeció en el acto a centímetros de su padrastro, el pelirrojo se detuvo cuando el padrastro de Ken empezó a caminar alrededor de él como si fuera una fiera, cazando a su presa; El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío… sabía que no iba ser una noche tranquila y menos después de lo que pasó en la mesa. La mano de padrastro de Ken se colocó en el cuello de joven y muy suavemente, empezó a tocar su cuello, cuando de repente con la mano tomo el cuello de Ken apretándolo lo empujo con fuerza en donde había un modular con algunos cuadros familiares y un espejo en la parte superior. Ken intento a poner sus manos en el modular, haciéndose un leve corte en la palma de su mano con uno de los vidrios de los portarretratos mientras que su cara era llevada a la fuerza contra el espejo, una voz aterradora se escuchó. - ¿Quién, te hizo eso?- Ken lo miro por el espejo aterrado y contestó - ¿Qué cosa?- . Eso enfureció aún más a su atacante que tomó uno de los brazos y lo retorció, con fuerza hacia atrás de su espalda, mientras empezó a quejarse por el dolor de lo que su padrastro le hacía a su brazo. Cuando la voz, sonó de nuevo - ¿Quién lo hizo? -. Ken no sabía nada de lo que decía, y con las pocas fuerzas que le dejaba el dolor del brazo contestó – De verdad, no sé de qué está hablando- el padrastro de Ken, se enojó y con fuerza volvió a torcer el brazo de Ken, este empezó a gritar de dolor, mientras que su cara era colocada aún más fuerte contra el espejo – ¡¿¿No, me digas que no lo ves!??-

Aun en agonía por los maltratos de su padrastro, Ken tomó aire y contestó con dolor en su voz – de verdad, no – y volvió a gritar por el brazo que era torcido aún más fuerte. -El chupón de tu cuello – apretó aún más el brazo - ¡MIRALO! - . Con esfuerzo y con dolor Ken enfocó su cuello y vio el leve chupetón, que tenía en el cuello… sorprendido al ver eso en su cuello intentaba recordar cuando lo tuvo o quien se lo hizo, pero era inútil, no recordaba. Hasta que recordó quien y cuando había sido; la enfermera del instituto que había abusado de él, en su estado de malestar y dolor… le había dejado una marca ahí. Cuando el padrastro miro la cara de su hijastro, noto que no sabía quién había sido, así que lo movió de esa posición y aun tomando a Ken del brazo le dijo - ¡ERES, MIO… ¡Y SOLO MIO, LO ENTENDES! - El pelirrojo asustado movió la cabeza afirmando que lo entendía. -No, quiero que nadie te toque- volvió a pronunciar palabras cuando, Ken atino a decir algo. -le juro que no se, como tengo esto, se lo Ju-- - la mano de padrastro de Ken lo golpeó con fuerza en su rostro, hacinado que callara de golpe. -NO, ME JURES, NADA… NO ESTÁS EN POSICIÓN DE QUE TE CREA…- Ken tenía la cara mirando hacia suelo del lado derecho por el golpe mientras que su padrastro aun lo sostenía con fuerza de su brazo izquierdo. Muy callado esperaba a que su padrastro le dijera o hiciera algo, cuando de repente su padrastro continuó hablando – Parece que debo, marcarte … para que los demás sepan, que eres mío – Ken lo miró aterrado y eso enfureció al padrastro he hizo que lo volviera a golpear otra vez en el mismo lado y tomándolo con fuerza lo arrastró hacia el piso de arriba, mientras le decía – Vamos muévete, no hagas esto más difícil -. Ken se oponía intentando zafarse, mientras le rogaba que por favor lo dejara, que no volvería a pasar; que no lo haga. Pero era inútil, su padrastro ya estaba decidido.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de su madre el padrastro, arrojo a Ken con fuerza en la cama boca abajo, tomando algunas de sus corbatas ató las manos de Ken con mucha fuerza y con la otra le tapó la boca para que este no siguiera suplicando.

Ya atado y amordazado, empezó a desabrochar el pantalón, mientras los gemidos y súplicas de Ken apagado por la mordaza se oían. -No, importa lo que digas o hagas… Ya es tarde- se lo decía en el oído de Ken mientras este bajaba lentamente el pantalón y la ropa interior. En un intento fallido de Ken al moverse para poder parar eso, el padrastro lo tomo de pelo y tirando su cabeza hacías atrás le dijo –Maldito necio … porque siempre complicas las cosas … - Ken gemía de dolor ya que su padrastro tironeaba del pelo y al mismo tiempo ya le había bajado por completo su ropa interior y diciéndole – te lo iba hacer lo más suave posible , pero …- colocando su miembro en el ano de Ken y sin mucha lubricación lo penetro con fuerza , haciendo que Ken se quejara de dolor ya que el pene de su padrastro lo penetraba , este continuo diciendo – a ti parece que te gusta , fuerte y duro así que vamos hacerlo como te gusta .- sacó su pene y lo volvió a penetrar ,con el movimiento de una lado a otro y jalando su pelo para poder penetrar con facilidad el ano de pelirrojo y causarle más dolor y sufrimiento a su hijastro. Mientras, lo penetraba y le jalaba el pelo, los gemidos de dolor y sufrimiento de Ken se hacían más fuertes y parecía que eso le gustaba a su padrastro porque cuando el pelirrojo gemía fuerte este lo penetraba y le jalaba aún más fuerte el pelo. La escena duró su rato, hasta que el padrastro de Ken empezó a jugar un poco con el pene de Ken, mientras lo penetraba. masturbaba a su hijastro que estaba ya cediendo por la penetración, cuando noto que el miembro de Ken se puso duro por el manoseo, este apretó con fuerza al pelirrojo haciendo que gimiera por el fuerte dolor y que se inclinara hacia donde estaba su padrastro para que así lo pudiera penetrar aún más profundamente. Ya en esa posición el padrastro de Ken lo mordió el cuello y sintiendo como su hijastro jadeaba por la estimulación que ese acto le provocaba. Al terminar eso, dejó caer el torso de Ken en la cama y este sacó su pene de ano del pelirrojo, se levantó a buscar algo y el ruido de un clip se escuchó… Aun agitado, jadeando y todo babeando por lo sucedido, Ken sabía que había terminado, cuando su padrastro se prendía un cigarrillo. De Repente, este lo volteo boca arriba de la cama con las piernas hacia afuera como si se hubiera tirado en ella y ve que el peli marrón oscuro se sube arriba de él y le desabrocha la camisa blanca que tiene puesta todavía , y con una sonrisa maliciosa , toma el cigarrillo de su boca y lo coloco en el hombro izquierdo de Ken , haciéndole una quemadura de primer grado , casi de segundo grado ; Mientras esto sucedía Ken gritaba muy fuerte que ni la mordaza podían tapar sus gritos y lloraba por el dolor …eso genero placer extremo al padrastro , que tomó el cigarrillo y tomando una bocanada para después arrogarle el humo en la cara de su sufrido hijastro, acercándose a su oído le expresó . -Ya, esta marca … va durar un buen rato. - Y lamiendo la mejilla de Ken se levantó; Tomó a Ken de uno de sus brazos y lo llevó a la esquina de la cama. La cama era una típica cama antigua con columnas en ella, desató las manos de Ken y las ató de nuevo, coloco otra corbata en los ojos de Ken, y fue más fácil que las primeras porque el pelirrojo estaba cansado y adolorido por lo sucedido, que se dejaba hacer lo que la peli marrón oscuro, quisiera … Al notar eso el padrastro, tocó la nalga de Ken y le metió dos dedos en el ano de Ken, este jadeó y eso éxito al padrastro que lo volvió a penetrar, pero esta vez de pie y golpeando a su hijastro en la herida y con cada golpe el gemía de dolor, hacinado que el padrastro fuera más rápido, para que el continuó golpeteo contra la columna y la herida de Ken afuera constante y así escuchara a su hijastro sufrir.

Al término de esto, dejó semi parado el cuerpo de su hijastro que se apoyaba en la columna de esa cama. Minutos después cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta, este dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo dejando las manos por arriba de su cabeza; apoyando su cara sobre el colchón con las rodillas separadas y sentándose sobre sus talones. Empezó a Jadear de cansancio por lo sucedido y el dolor que aún sentía por la quemadura.

**\-------En el departamento -------**

Matt, escribió un y otra vez una mail, pero no le gustaba, no sabía que era lo que no le gustaba… no era si le ponía… empezaba “Hola querida” o “Hola Merielle” o también “Mi querida Meri”... todas tenía algo muy informal o muy poco apropiado …. en algunos le decía que la extrañaba, de que volviera y que él y Robert la quieran, en otros le obligaba a volver … ninguno transmitía lo que él quería escribir, cuando la figura esbelta de pelo largo apareció con un trozo de papel en su mano. Matt lo miró y se puso rojo y semi tapando con la mano su cara roja voltio a un costado para poder disimular.

-Matt, acá tienes mi parte … no es mucho … bueno, no es nada - le entrego el papel sin notar el estado de Matt .El pelinegro tomó el papel y noto que solo decía “Hola …. cómo estás ?? te extraño … llama Robert” y debajo de esas simples palabras el número de celular de Robert.

-¿Esto, es lo que le vas a enviar - le pregunto el morocho al pelilargo que se había sentado en la punta del escritorio de Matt, el pelilargo solo afirmo … era raro digamos, no sabía que escribir ya que desde sus 16 años los 3 se separaron y por un buen tiempo los 3 no se hablaron … más Merielle , ella se había ido del país … como aquella persona. Pero a diferencia de esa persona Matt y él no tuvieron noticias, hasta ahora de ella . Así que no sabía que decirle o cómo reaccionar … Su amiga seria la misma, ¿o cambio?; Muchas preguntas estaban en la cabeza de ambos así, que el peliazul se inclinó al ver lo que Matt le había escrito y para su sorpresa vio que Matt no había escrito nada.

Por la parte de Matt, su estado de vergüenza era aún mayor, tenía el torso desnudo de Robert a centímetro, ese torso que lo ayudó de una forma bizarra a salir de ese pozo. Se le quedó mirando un tiempo hasta que noto los ojos de Robert sobre él.

-No me digas que ¿tienes ganas- Haciendo que el morocho se pusiera aún más rojo y lo golpeara mientras le gritaba - ¿Estás loco?- Robert no entendía nada ,era rara la forma en la que Matt reaccionaba a lo cual continuó hablando el pelilargo . -Bueno, tú me miras así y ¿pensé?- Matt lo vuelve a golpear con la mano abierta y le dice. 

-Habíamos hecho un trato ¿no? - el peliazul afirmó - Bueno, yo no rompo mi trato así que, no intérpretes, mi forma de actuar con “eso”- Robert se río, cuando Matt decía “Eso” …. Era la forma de decir “sexo” o “atracción sexual” ya que él tenía esa forma de hablar que tanto le gustaba … como un caballero de la época medieval o un inocente niño. Para él, esa forma de hablar era, una de las cosas que amaba de Matt y podrí decirle que lo ama, pero el tiempo le enseño que debería tener más cosas que amar, para decir que amaba a alguien. O eso creía él. así que sonrió y lo beso en la frente; El pelinegro se quedó mirándolo extraño y antes que pudiera preguntar por qué Robert, se había ido del estudio diciendo.

Ya, sabrás que escribir …. te lo dejo a ti - Saliendo del estudio la voz de Mai indicaba que, en 20 minutos, la cena estebaría lista, así que al escuchar eso Matt, tomó el teclado y empezó a teclear algo … tardo un rato cuando tocaron a la puerta del estudio - ¿Sí? - La puerta abrió y la cara de Mai estaba a través de ella … - Amo, la comida esta lista - Matt, la miró y sonrío a continuación l e contestó - Releo esto y voy … ¿SÍ? - Mai se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y como una niña chiquita, contestó alegremente a su hermano mayor un -Si- y cerró la puerta de estudio.

Matt leyó la carta y toco enviar. Se levantó y se dirigió al comedor.

**\---- casa de la madre de Ken ----**

Ken estaba respirando más tranquilo cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su pelo y lo tiraba hacía atrás, mientras este gemía por el dolor. -veo que te quedaste dormido - sintió que sus manos eran soltadas y atadas nuevamente, pero por la parte de adelante y después Dany volvió, jalándolo hacía arriba así él podría levantarse. Ya de pie y aun medio cansado, empezó a caminar y escucho el ruido de una puerta. Caminó un par de pasos más y otra puerta se abrió. … Ken sintió que la puerta de atrás de él se cerraba. El pelirrojo se sacó la venda de los ojos y al ver que era su habitación, empezó a llorar cayendo al suelo y apoyado su espalda contra la puerta y lo más suavemente posible para que la quemadura no le doliera se sacó la venda de la boca … apoyó su cabeza entre sus rodillas y lloró dado que no se pudo sacar las ataduras de sus manos.

**\----Algún lugar de EE. UU ----**

Una joven de cabellos rojos, tomaba un frapuchino Crem, en la puerta de la Juilliard school, mientras contemplaba el cielo. De Repente su celular vibro, al sentirlo eso suspiro y tomando el celular. Pensando que eran sus padres, lo había agarrado con pocas ganas, cuando vio que era un mail y se sorprendió quien era el remitente. “ [ MattBentto@copB.es ](mailto:MattBentto@copB.es) ”, una sensación entre felicidad, nostalgia y un poco de miedo la invadió. Bloqueo su celular y tomo sus cosas y entro.

Pensando para sí, se dijo lo leería en casa más tranquilidad y tiro el Frapuchino en la basura.

Camino por los pasillos de la Juilliard school la joven de cabellos rojos suspiraba por las pocas ganas que tenía cuando una profesora la detuvo. -Miss Mon Petite - la joven hace una pequeña reverencia y le contesta a su profesora - Yes, teacher- , y a la contestación de la joven ,su profesora se acercó y empiezo una conversación

**\- Miss Mon Petite , le quería informar que hoy tiene un concierto en el auditorio de Auditorio de centro español , el primero será de acompañante de músico Esteban Ramírez . - Dándole una carpeta con todo sus indicaciones y partituras, la joven lo toma y agradece a su profesora.**

**-Muchas gracias teacher, no la defraudare -. La profesora, sonrió mientras le contestaba**

**\- Se que no lo hará, hace años capas que si – y se fue dejando a la joven parada en el medio del pasillo, con el semblante entristecido.**

Después de un rato de lo sucedido en el pasillo, la joven estaba en la sala de ensayo con toda la carpeta tirada por el suelo, había entrado para que nadie viera su ración al comentario de la teacher, la pelirroja, tiro con enojo la carpeta hacia la pared y con furor cerró sus puños, no podía entender por qué lo decía, ella se estaba comportando y seguía todas las reglas. Quedó un tiempo mirando la carpeta toda desparramada por el suelo y se acercó al piano que había en ese lugar. Abrió la tapa que guardaba las teclas y movió las dos manos sobre esas finas y blancas teclas y cerrando los ojos tomo aire y empezó a tocar “Claro de luna para piano de Beethoven” como si cada nota de esa sonata le llegara al alma y con cada movimiento que cambiaba de estrofa sacaba su frustración de lo que había pasado, lleno de paz y de tranquilidad en cada nota que tocaba en ese piano de cola en la sala de ensayo.

La sala estaba inmersa de esa delicada y media melancólica sonata que no se había notado la presencia de alguien que había tomado la carpeta y apoyado en atril que estaba a un costado de piano. al terminar la pelirroja abrió los ojos y unos aplausos la sacaron de su transe.

**-Bella, bellísimo …. bravo-** La joven, volteo en dirección de donde provenía la voz y vio a una persona parada a unos centímetros de ella; Poniéndose algo incomoda al ver que había alguien en ese lugar, la voz volvió a sonar. **-La teacher, Minano, me había comentado que eras excelente pero no pensé que tanto así -** sonriendo mientras decía eso - Pero creo que se equivocó - Notando que ella estaba media avergonzada por su presencia, aquel hombre se presentó para cortar el hielo entre ellos. **-Me llamo Esteban Ramírez, sería tu trabajo -** señalando la carpeta en el atril, ella lo miro y contestando.  **-Un placer, señor Ramírez … yo soy -** la joven fue interrumpida por aquel hombre. **-Merielle Mon Petite … si se quién es -** sonrió **\- me gusta saber con quién trabajaré ...perdón por haberte asustado … pero no pude detenerme al escuchar esa sonata, ya que es una de mis favoritas. -** Merielle sonrió, también era la de ella, dado que hace un par de años atrás esta sonata la tranquilizaba, como si le curará toda el alma y también era como si se identificara con ella. Aquel hombre volvió a hablar  **\- Me sorprendí, mucho no la toca con tanta pasión y además de su dificultad, parece que usted está muy acostumbrada a ella. -** La pelirroja sonrió y le respondió **\- Pues es una de mi favorita también, y amo tocarla … más cuando algo me está molestando. -**

- **¿yo la molesto? -** pregunto el mayor, pero la menor volvió a sonreír y continuó.

**-Claro, que no … un par de problemas en casa, nada más. -** La sonrisa de aquel hombre se iluminó y continuo charlando  **\- ¿te parece si hablamos de trabajo y vemos lo que podemos agregar y cambiar ?.-**

**-¿Cambiar?... pensé que era el definitivo -** pregunto intrigada la menor al comentario, cuando le contestó. 

**-Si y no … este es el definitivo que Minano, me entrego … ósea su definitivo, pero a mí me gusta ver que la pieza me trasmita y de ahí practicar para que ella suene bella -** tomando la carpeta y devolviéndola a la pelirroja, continuo **\- Como usted hizo con esa bella sonata … -** Merielle sonrió y tomo la carpeta.

**\---La mañana siguiente ---**

Los ruidos de la puerta atrás de él lo despertaron, Ken se sentía adolorido ya que había quedado dormido sentado apoyado en la puerta tal cual quedo después de que su padrastro lo había dejado en su habitación aun con las manos atadas .

-Mas te vale que estés despierto y no apoyado en la puerta. - le decía le Dany al pelirrojo, este se había movido y colocado la corbata en la boca por las dudas que su padrastro este de mal humor. El ruido de la llave se escuchó y el padrastro apareció a centímetros de la puerta Ken estaba sentado con las manos en el suelo, viendo a donde estaba la puerta. El peli-marrón, se acercó tomándolo de la barbilla para ver la cara del menor mientras sonreía. -Buen chico … aunque estaría mejor si, no te hubieras tocado la venda de los ojos - Y al terminar eso le golpea con su mano haciendo que Ken caiga al suelo y el mayor vuelve hablar. - Para la próxima, te quedas como te dejo, ¿¡se entendió!?.- Ken que así en el suelo movió la cabeza y sintió como su padrastro lo levantaba .

Ya de pie su padrastro lo empuja sobre el escritorio a espalda de él y le separa las piernas para dejar su ano al alcance. Ken sentía como el padrastro se baja el pantalón y como pene del mayor penetraba en él y empezaba a penetrarlo. El movimiento para delante hacia atrás empezó y el pelirrojo cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Vamos, muévete un poco más, hazlo más fácil.- le pedía el mayor al menor mientras se movía más rápido, el menor cedió a los mandatos y acompañaba el movimiento de la penetración para que fuera menos doloroso. seguidamente de eso el mayor le comenta al menor. -Si, ¡¡vamos !!... me vengo …. si ya casi estoy en limite. ¡OHHHHHH SIIIIIIIIII!!! - Dany había acabado dentro y un poco afuera del menor. dejando que el cuerpo del menor cayera al suelo dejándolo con las manos sobre su cabeza, el peli-marrón muevo la cabeza del pelirrojo para verlo. -Bien … así se hace … eres mío y solo miro. - volvió a menor para que estuviera frente a él con los brazos abajo tomo su rostro y sacando la corbata de su boca lo besó violentamente, al punto de quedarse sin aire los dos. - Así, es … tu eres mío ¿No?.- Ken lo miro y pronunció palabra a la pregunta del mayor . -Si, lo soy - El mayor sonreía satisfactoriamente, parecía que el castigo de anoche surgió el efecto apropiado, lo tomó de nuevo de la cara y lo volvió a besar esta vez, no tan brusco como la anterior. -Perfecto, ahora en un rato te sacare las ataduras así te podrás ir a bañar y prepararte para ir a la universidad … pero antes - tomó con una de sus manos, su miembro y ordenándole al menor - ¡Abre, la boca!- el menor obedeció y el mayor colocó el miembro en la boca de Ken y empezó a masturbarse mentirás que sentía como el semen de su padrastro entraba por su boca y lo miraba a la cara , en seguida que eso empezó el padrastro había acabado otra vez en la boca de Ken , dejando manchado tanto en parte del rostro como su torso descubierto y parte de la camisa.

-Genial, ahora te quedas así arrodillado como estaba hasta que yo venga a sacarte las ataduras- lo tomo de su cabello un poco fuerte estirándolo hacia arriba para que levantarle la cara y continuo diciendo - No te limpies … ¿entendiste?-

-Si , señor- y al decir eso una sonrisa se le dibujo, soltó a Ken y se fue otra vez del cuarto cerrando nuevamente con llave. Dejando a Ken solo otra vez, este toco su cara, sintiendo el seme en su cara y movió la mano para ver que estaba toda manchada después de eso las lágrimas salieron solas.

**\---departamento---**

En el departamento, mientras tanto Robert y Matt miraban el celular del morocho cada dos minutos, cuando Mai entro en la cocina de repente la voz de Robert se escuchó. -lo mandaste ¿no? - 

-Pues sí, ¿Qué piensas, que no? - le respondió, medio enojado a lo que se expresó el pelinegro. -Bueno, bueno … tranquilo - Respondió medio a apenado. 

\- ¿Que, esperan jóvenes? - pregunto Mai a los dos, que estaba sentado en la mesa, los dos jóvenes contestaron al mismo tiempo. -Un mail -

\- ¿Y de quien, amo? - le pregunto muy intrigado mientras colocaba el pan tostado en la mesa y tomando un de ellos, Matt actualizaba otra vez el mail. -De Merielle .- Dijo el morocho, volvió a actualizar el mail . 

\- ¿Y, donde está la señorita? - tomando la taza de café. Matt levanto la cabeza para ver a Mai, respondiendo - En Estados unidos, Nueva York - y al término de eso, la voz de Max se escuchó. - Si es, así … allá son las 12:30 de la noche, señor - Los dos jóvenes se miraron y agacharon la mirada, eso implicaba que Merielle debería estar dormida.

-Pero, lo que más me sorprende - volvió a sonar la voz de Max. -Es que ustedes dos estén tan temprano Matt y Robert lo miraron, dado que ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho esperando el bendito mail. Max les sonrió y pregunto - ¿Café? -

\- ¡Si! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y levantaron la taza.

**\---- casa de Ken----**

Posteriormente en la habitación de Ken, el peli-marrón había vuelto , Levanto al pelirrojo y colocándolo de espaldas mientras acariciaba sus brazos, mordió el cuello de Ken, haciendo jadear por la estimulación que esos mordiscos le generaban en su cuello , con sus manos tomo la corbata que ataba las manos de Ken , dejando de morder se acercó al odio y le dijo - En estas semanas, esta será nuestra rutina - lo giro de frente y continuo diciendo - tendremos Sexo matutino y después de que acabe en ti, te voltearas y acabaré en tu boca nuevamente… Y quedaras unos minutos arrodillado así hasta que yo diga ¿Comprendes lo que te dijo? - Ken trago saliva y un poco de el semen que tenía su boca y contesto con - Sí, señor, comprendo - 

-Prefecto …- Lo tomo de la barbilla y lo acercó a él para besarlo de nuevamente, al terminar eso se limpió el seme, le dijo que se alistara y se fue dejando a Ken parado frente la puerta. El menor paso su mano con asco por la boca para sacarse lo que le quedaba de semen en su cara y empezó a caminar hacia la ducha. Ya en la ducha Ken se había quedado un buen rato debajo de ella intentando calmarse y que el agua medio fría calmara el ardor de su quemadura, respiro y tomando el shampoo y se empezó a bañar. 

Las 7 de la mañana anunciaba el reloj de la cocina en el departamento y la figura de Miki apareció, después de estar todo el día de ayer … Los de la cocina lo miraron y ella sonrió. -Buen día- Respondieron todo en la cocina, ella sonrió y contesto -Buen día - 

\- ¿Quiere tomar algo? - pregunto Mai a Miki.

-Si, café con leche … Por favor - y se sentó en la mesa y solo miro la mesa, Mai le alcanzó el café con leche y todo miraron raro cuando ella levanto la cara y al ver que faltaba gente en la cocina pregunto por ellos. -¿Piter y Serena donde estas ? - Mai que estaba de espalda contestó.

\- La señora serena está en el palacio, y el joven Passot , se fue anoche a un asunto familiar … - Hizo una pausa y continuó -¿Creo ?... ¿Por? - Pregunto mirando a su amo que este tomaba su café sin decir nada, cuando la voz de la morocha emitió otra. 

-Por saber nomas - y tomo su café. Los minutos antes de irse fueron en silencio uno a uno al terminar su desayuno se fueron a buscar su cosa y preparar, para ir en la limusina; Aunque esa idea a Robert no le gustaba, pero esta vez ira para saber si el mail llegaba.

Por otro lado, a la misma hora que Miki entraba a la cocina Ken bajaba a tomar el desayuno que estaba en la mesada de la cocina, su padrastro estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor. El pelirrojo tomo el té y las galletitas empezó a tomar su desayuno en silencio cuando la voz de Dany sonó. -Termina rápido así no llegas tarde, a lo Ken le contesto.

\- Si, señor - y se dispuso a terminar su desayuno, fueron los minutos más largos que pudo pasar ese día. Al terminar coloco un par de cosas en su maletín y la voz de una mujer se escuchó de lado de la puerta de servicio. -Buenos días - Los dos hombres de la casa voltearon a ver a la chica de la limpieza entrar. -buenos días María - dijo el mayor de los dos sin sacar la vista del periódico.

-Buenos días señor Dany, joven Ken buenos días - María a vía visto a ken parado agregando su maletín en el comedor, mientras ella dejo su cartera en la mesa - ¿Termino de desayunar joven? - Ken el voltio a ver y contestó -Buenos días, María … Si ya terminé - Volteo a donde estaba el mayor y contesto - Ya me iré, que tenga buen día - y sin esperar algún gesto del mayor Ken se fue. El mayor se acercó dónde estaba María preparando las cosas y la tomó por la espalda y la beso a la mujer en cuello, está sonrió con placer, dado que amaba cuando su jefe hacia eso. -María, podrías limpiar bien el cuatro de Ken -

-Si señor … como usted quiera - este la beso otra vez en el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho de ella. -Genial… saber … anoche hicimos cositas sucias, en su cuarto y quiero que esté limpio para hoy. - La empleada estaba en éxtasis sabía que cuando su jefe hacia eso, era porque tuvo una noche acalorada. -Claro, señor … tan limpio como siempre … no notara que paso nada ahí - volteo a ver la cara de su jefe para decirlo. - ¿El joven se portó mal otra vez? - Eso alegró a su jefe y contesto - Si y no … alguien quiere a mi juguete para él, y no quiero que ese alguien crea que puede lograrlo…. además, estuvo muy Insurgente. - El levanto las manos como diciendo no tuve otra opción más que castigarlo. - Y le tuve que acordar quien es el señor aquí. - 

María sonrió y comento - Como se manda. - Hizo una pausa - ¿Tengo que limpiar algo más?, ¿que la casa?- Dany , la beso en la boca y al terminar contestó . - Si, algo que quiero que uses en esto días… - cuando iba a terminar la mujer lo dijo. - ¿En el cajón de la derecha?- Hizo una sonrisa y movió la cabeza como afirmación. -Entonces, déjemelo a mi - Dany, tomo su maletín y dirigiéndose a la puerta volteo y para decir - Hazlo con poco ruido, la señora duerme - María, que ya estaba tomando todas las cosas para limpiar y sonriendo y contestó - Como siempre, señor-.

**\--- En el Instituto ---**

La limusina de la casta Bentto, llegaba y los 5 jóvenes bajaban del auto, cuando un grupo de chicos gritan al ver a Matt, eso hizo que los acompañantes de Matt se sintieran un poco incomodos tanto que Miki, salió casi corriendo de la limusina, para el lado contrario, el pelilargo puso mala cara y mientras Max y Mai ignoraron completamente la situación. El morocho solo se acomodaba Jabot negro y dorado, mientras pasaba la puerta de estacionamiento del instituto cuando la multitud, se acercó. - ¡Joven Matt! - Dijeron toda la multitud .

-Buen día- contesto el pelinegro, mientras los demás se iban del grupo, uno de ellos que estaba más atrás de lo normal dijo, pero muy bajo. - ¡Ahí!, los que se creen muchas cosas por venir con el - Robert, estuvo a punto de darse vuelta y Max lo detuvo .- No lo haga joven , es ridículo lo que ellos dicen no le dé bola el pelilargo lo miro y siguió su camino .

Mientras los 3 caminaban hacia el establecimiento, Robert le había preguntado cómo podían aguantar eso, cuando los dos jóvenes castaños le sonrieron y contestando al mismo tiempo.

-Es, todo por el amo Matt, él no nos mira así y no importa cómo nos miran los demás… mientras que amo no lo haga estaremos bien. - El peliazul no entendía nada, pero siguió su camino.

La mañana continuo con normalidad, las clases de cada carrera habían transcurrido bien, sin bullying a la vista, era la hora del almuerzo y Robert estaba yendo hacia un aula en donde habían llamado. Caminando por los pasillos llego a la parte un poco alejada y ya encontrando el aula, abrió la puerta y en ella estaba Matt sentado viendo un par de cosas en la mesa mientras comía un sanguchito de miga. Robert sonrió y entro.

**\---- el auditorio de Auditorio de centro español ----**

Merielle estaba calentando sus manos antes de la presentación de la noche, sabía que hoy era crucial, así que lo tenía que hacer lo mejor. Mientras ella respiraba, Esteban Ramírez se había acercado y tocando su hombro; Merielle, voltio y al ver quién era sonrió. **-Lista-** preguntó Esteban Ramírez y la pelirroja sonrió , los dos entraron al escenario , la multitud aplaudió , los dos hicieron su reverencia y se sentaron en dos pianos de cola alta Esteban Ramírez empezó con los primeros acordes de “sonata for 2 pianos in D.K 448” la joven lo acompañó con el otro piano y los dos estuvieron tocando esa sonata por su 7;52 minutos , mientras el público disfrutaba como los dos pianistas hacen su espectáculo maravillosamente a la luz de la luna .  **\- ¡Viste!, esteban es tan lindo … amo como toca … -** comentaba una muchacha del público a su amiga que estaba a su lado de ella …  **-SI, es maravilloso … y su acompañante además de ser excelente pianistas es muy bella** \- le respondió la otra que estaba maravillada como la pelirroja tocaba el piano diciendo **\- además, es como si acariciara las teclas y su vestido es tan delicado como de la clases altas -** las dos muchachas se quedaron fascinada con Merielle; hasta el punto que las dos tocaron los últimos acordes . 

El público aplaudió y los dos músicos se levantaron de sus pianos. cuando Esteban Ramírez señaló a Merielle y el público aplaudió nuevamente, la joven hizo una reverencia y Esteban Ramírez tomó el micrófono. **-Buenas noches -** el público sonrió, **-Hoy, les quiero dar las gracias por venir a escucharme …. a mí y a la señorita Mon Petite -** señalo de nuevo a pelirroja  **\- Espero, que disfruten el espectáculo … del gran compositor Mozart …. Mi acompañante y yo le traemos un poco de libertad en interpretar estas piezas, ¿por favor quédense hasta el final? -** Hizo una reverencia y volvió a hablar - **Nuestra próxima sonata es un cuarteto de pianos, violín, viola y chelo “K 478: II Andante.” -** y cuando termino de hablar aparecieron otros 3 músicos y empezaron a tocar.

Las horas pasaron y el espectáculo hizo una hermosa presentación cuando llegó el final Esteban Ramírez, tomó de nuevo el micrófono y movió su pelo gris para que vieran sus hermosos ojos verdes que era como dos esmeraldas con su tez blanca. - **Para finalizar este concierto le daré el mando a mi acompañante la pianista Mon Petite y nos tocara “Claro de luna para piano de Beethoven”-** se movió para que vieran a la joven pelirroja roja y el público aplaudió, Esteban Ramírez se acercó a ella - **Vamos toca tu pieza -** **  
** **-Pero yo … ¿no?... hoy es su espectáculo … yo no podría … además. -** fue interrumpida cuando Esteban Ramírez coloco su dedo en la boca de ella y diciendo **\- toca .. haz que esa pieza sea tan amada como tú la amas … demás desde hoy a la tarde hay algo que te molesta ¿No?. -** Merielle baja la cabeza, no entendía como él sabía eso, cuando volvió a sonar la voz de Esteban Ramírez … **\- vamos sácalo con esa hermosa melodía -** la joven levantó la cara para ver a mayor y sonrió. Se levanto y haciendo una reverencia con su bello vestido color azul francia con mangas cortadas en sus hombros el público volvió a aplaudir y Merielle empezó a tocar. En su cabeza le hacía ruido el mail de Matt, que había llegado ese día y una y otra vez, cada vez que tocaba las notas de esa sonata se hacía más fuerte el remitente del mail … MATT BENTTO.

En medio de la sonata, Merielle había recordado los hermosos momentos que habían tenido juntos, como extrañaba reír con ellos, salir, jugar y contar sobre sus problemas, las raciones que Robert tenía, la calma que Matt le daba, el sentimiento de ser parte de algo sin la necesidad de pelear por ellos que le daba esa persona, sin importar lo que fuera…. recordaba las salidas de los 3 en noche y de repente el dolor que fue separarse de ellos… el temor de que ese mail podría decirle… la aterraba, eso hizo que transmitirá ese dolor y esas emociones en la sonata, que esta noche parecía más triste y más melancólica, de lo normal.

El público miraba conmovido el piano donde salían esas bellas notas…. y con cada “pausa” que la joven hacías, la emoción aumentaba. **\- ¿Como te atreves hacer eso Esteban Ramírez? -** La profesora Minano le estaba reclamando, mientras Esteban Ramírez solo la callaba con su dedo en su boca, para que no hiciera ruido **-No, me calles … esto no estaba en los planes -** Esteban Ramírez, se rio … se dirigió hacia donde estaba la teacher y se acercó tanto que su labios podía rosar los de ella. **\- ¿Como me atrevo a qué? -** hizo una pausa …  **\- te recuerdo, que tú me dijiste que la conociera … tú me la presentaste … a demás es mi espectáculo …. yo hago lo que quiero –** y besando a Minano en la boca apasionadamente mientras la sonata se acercaba al final  **\- tú más que nadie sabes que me dejo llevar por las emociones … y ella tiene muchas que sacar … -** la teacher se quedó mirando … sabía que él tenía razón, cuando la voz de Esteban Ramírez emitió otra vez  **\- Además, acá ya no tiene nada más que aprender… debe ir con él … el sucesor de los Mozart … -** la teacher bajo la mirada era obvio eso, pero cada vez que anunciaba eso la pelirroja se negaba, al punto de faltar a clases por días… intento de mil forma menos esta … y sabía que Esteban Ramírez podría hacerlo, dado que cuando ellos dos eran jóvenes … el paso por algo similar. **-Tienes razón … hoy en la cena tú le darás los papeles -** Esteban Ramírez sonrió … Y con su sonrisa la sonata término y el público estalló de emoción, aplaudiendo de pie. Esteban Ramírez y la teacher se acercaron al piano y le colocaron las manos en los hombros de Merielle. **\- FELICIDADES -** Dijeron los dos y al decir eso Merielle se levantó, recibió las flores de Esteban Ramírez he hizo la reverencia al público con él.

Más tarde en la cena después del concierto, todos brindaban por el gran éxito de Merielle, incluyendo a sus padres que la fueron a ver. Mientras eso trascurría, Esteban Ramírez se levantó de la mesa diciendo que iba tomar un poco de aire señalando que iba a fumar cuando uno de los violinistas le contestó  **-Te vas a matar los pulmones-** todos se rieron dado que sabía que él no iba hacer caso a lo que dijeran de sus viciosos. La pelirroja lo miro cuando sintió la mano de su madre sobre su pierna.

**-Merielle , hija … no hagas nada que te arrepientas -** Merielle, la miró furiosa … hacía años que no hacía nada de eso .. y seguía al pie de la letra a sus órdenes, así que se levantó y dijo  **-Me disculpan … necesito un poco de aire -** todo los de la mesa le sonrieron y volvieron a sus charlas. Ya afuera furiosa por lo que su madre le dijo gritó sin darse cuenta que a su derecha estaba Esteban Ramírez, este sonreía mientras lanzaba el humo del cigarrillo. **\- ¿Mucha presión?** \- La pelirroja se quedó mirando avergonzada al ver que él estaba ahí … intento decir algo, pero se puso aún más roja cuando este se quitó el saco y se lo coloco en los hombros a Merielle.  **-empezó ya a hacer frío …. pronto estaremos en invierno … no deberías salir así -** eso puso más roja a Merielle, hacía tanto tiempo que alguien que no fuera controlado por sus padres la tratara así, que no sabía que decir cuando la voz el mayor volvió a sonar … **\- ¿Creo que tienes que leer esto? .... Se que puede que te moleste, pero esto tiene que ver mucho con ese mail -** la pelirroja lo miró algo intrigada y sorprendida, cuando quiso preguntar cómo sabía Esteban, él comentó. **\- Desde esta tarde... cuando descansamos de las prácticas miraste tu celular, tu correo electrónico y no tocas el que te llego a las 16:30 …. además, cada vez que lo veías empezabas con las notas de claro de luna…-** la menor tomando el saco del mayor solo movió la cabeza como si este hubiera dado en el blanco. Era como si podía leer cada nota que ella tocaba, y suspirando el mayor le preguntó.  **\- ¿qué tiene de malo ese mail? -**

**-Nada… eso creo -** dijo la menor sin verlo a la los ojos.

**\- ¿entonces, que puede pasar, si lo abres?-** pregunto de nuevo dando una pitada al cigarrillo .

**-No se…-** se quedó la menor mirando al suelo cuando de nuevo la voz del mayor sonó **\- deberías abrirlo… aunque sean malas noticas debes saber lo que es … a demás acá ya no hay nada más que enseñarte -** y tirando la colilla del cigarrillo le entregó un sobre marrón medio arrugado que venía dirigido a ella. **-Un consejo Mon Petite … abre tus alas y sal de aquí … aquí la Juilliard school, ya no tienes nada más que hacer. -** Al darle el sobre se fue hacia dentro. Merielle tomó el sobre y noto que era el símbolo de la casta de los Mozart, que estaban instalados en España … suspirando abrió el sobre.

**_Miss Mon Petite :_ **

**_Espero que se encuentre bien, me disculpo de ante mano dado que esta debe ser la décima carta que le escribo… pidiendo que acepte mi invitación al Instituto Trezza para ser parte de mi tutela y aprenda de mi conocimiento, su habilidad con el piano me recuerda tanto a mi antepasado que creo que sería bueno que usted aprenda de las antiguas partituras de mi antepasado y podamos tocarlas las dos juntas …_ **

**mi más cordial saludos Juliet Mozart**

Merielle suspiro miro por la ventana que daba a la calle como sus dos padres reían y se fijaban si ella volvía y eso le molesto aún más, cuando vio que le preguntaba a Esteban donde se encontraba ella … así que tomo su celular y abrió ese bendito mail ….

De: Matt  [ bentto@copB.es ](mailto:bentto@copB.es)

Pa:  [ meri@gmail.com ](mailto:meri@gmail.com)

Asunto: Hola

Hola … ¿Como estas ?, espero que bien … sé que esto te debe resultar extraño después de tanto tiempo y demás …. pero yo ya no aguanto estar sin mi mejor amiga … si aun tú quieras ser mi mejor amiga te dejo mi número… sino es así … pues yo entenderé … mi número es (103-328-503)... ATTE Matt

P.D: te extraño y abajo te dejo algo de Rob.

\----Robert ----

Hola …. cómo estás ?? te extraño … llama Robert 

P.D: MI NUMERO 102-336-502

Merielle, se colocó la mano en la boca y empezó a llorar, eran las palabras que más extrañaba oír o leer y estaban justo ahí, en un mail … las más sinceras palabras que necesitaba, por tanto años, tomo el celular y marco el numero dado que era las 2 am en Estados Unidos pero en España era las 8 de la mañana y si sus cálculos nos fallaban, no importaba la hora, ellos deberían estar despiertos y marcó el número.

Y sus cálculos no estuvieron mal, en el patio de Instituto, mientras caminaba con la multitud normal, Matt pensaba que sería un día normal, cuando de repente su celular sonó, este se detuvo y el “secretario del grupo seguidor de Lord Matt” paro al resto; El pelinegro lo miro y este retrocedió al grupo y a sí mismo unos centímetros atrás.

\- ¿Hola? - el morocho, no reconocía el número. -¿Matti? - la voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono el morocho quedó sorprendido por la forma en la que le hablaron, pero era más su felicidad ,porque solo había una persona que lo llamaba así -¿Meri?- dijo Matt con una voz al borde de la felicidad y el llanto . 

**\- ¡yes!.... Soy yo … ¡oh, Matti … te extrañe tanto! -** Matt no podía creer era ella, lo había llamado … por fin hablaba con su amiga del alma después de ese horrible suceso y esta vez no la iba perder. Con las lágrimas contenidas contestó a su amiga.  **-Y nosotros a ti … ¿dónde estás? por lo que oigo es Estados unidos … ya que me hablas en inglés -** Le contesto en un inglés casi perfecto Matt a Merielle. Esta se rio, dado que a veces a ella, le decían “Alien ” por qué no provenía de ese país y su inglés era bueno, pero el que acababa de escuchar era perfecto.

**\- jajajaja , si acá estoy …. pero no por mucho tiempo -** contestó la pelirroja a pelinegro.

**\- ¿Por?... ¿te iras?... ah … ¿dónde? -** Matt empezó a desesperarse, no pensaba volver a perder contacto con ella … de una cosa estaba seguro, jamás perdería el contacto otra vez, cuando escucho una risa de otro lado del teléfono y la respuesta a su pregunta. 

**-jajajaja…. ¿por?... porque ya no puedo aprender más acá … estados unidos me dio todo lo que necesito … ¿me iré?... si me iré a otro lugar que me dé más cosas, que acá … jajajaja ¿a dónde …? ; Pues … a donde estas -** hizo una pausa por que escucho el llanto apagado de Matt al escuchar las respuesta de ella. **-Matt, ¿Estas bien?... dime algo por favor, si no quieres que vaya casa, me ira a otro lugar … -** atrás de su celular solo escuchaba los llantos de pelinegro que no paraban cuando de repente escucho una voz quebrada por el llanto.  **-Jamás dije, que no vinieras… lloro de felicidad … te extraño y te necesito tanto … que ya quiero irte a buscarte. -** Esas palabras hicieron brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Merielle … sabía que ya había encontrado su lugar otra vez y que era alado de sus amigos y esta vez no los separarían … tomo aire para que Matt notara que estaba llorando y contesto.  **\- En poco, estaré a ya … te lo prometo, tú, Rob y yo estaremos otra vez juntos ...y esta vez no me detendrán … así que por favor no llores ¿sí? -** ambos notaron que estaban llorando y empezaron a reír … Matt le dijo que lo llame todo el tiempo para saber que necesitaría para volver, Merielle le dijo que si, que lo tendría al tanto pero no creía que fuera necesario involucrarlo ahora, dado que acepto una propuesta de estudio en el Instituto Trezza, el pelinegro se sorprendió, pero creo que había odio. Los dos se despidieron y la pelirroja le dijo que a eso de las 7 pm o 8 llamaría a Robert, dado que la fiesta terminaría pronto y ella necesitaba dormir … que cuando llegara a su casa le contaría todo lo que hizo esa noche. El morocho dijo que esperaría su mail y colgó. El grupo se sorprendió al ver lo ojos rojos de llanto, este se puso derecho y respirando, con una mirada dijo a qué manejas el grupo.

-Debo irme, hoy no iré a clases… por favor cuídense- Dejando al grupo sorprendido, Matt entro al instituto directo a la oficina que decía “Dirección”.

Por otro lado, Merielle, colgó el teléfono y secándose las lágrimas con la mirada a un nuevo futuro entro con todo hacia donde estaban sus padres, esto se sorprendieron cuando la pelirroja le dijo que se irá de estados unidos, y esta vez sin ellos. Era obvio, su madre se opuso completamente, los de la mesa se miraron y quedaron callado sin emitir ningún ruido, dado que el grito de la señora Mon Petite fue un rotundo “NO, como iba a hacer eso después de todo lo que paso” ... La pelirroja miro a su madre y le dijo que ella ya había pagado por eso … aquí y hacía más de 6 años que era la muñeca sin alma que prometió ser. Al decir eso la Teacher y Esteban, se miraron … ahora entendían un poco a la muchacha del por qué parecía apagada. Con los gritos de ellas dos, el padre de Merielle la miro y le pregunto.  **\- ¿Dónde iras? y ¿hacer qué? -** La menor lo miro y le tiro la carta, su madre se agarró la boca con las manos por desesperación, sabía que era eso … Merielle ya había recibido como 9 o 10 carta de esa persona y por mucho tiempo ella las había rechazado. Algo que a su madre le parecía perfecto, dado que ella quiera controlar a su hija, pero si esa carta volvía eso significaba que otra vez apareció esa propuesta y eso la asustaba mucho, cuando la voz de Merielle apareció. **-Me propusieron ir a estudiar con la mejor violinista de España, otra vez … y esta vez le diré que si ….** \- hizo una pausa y la mira a su madre que estaba pálida como un papel … - **Mejor dicho, ya le dije que si… y que en menos de una semana estaré allí, con su consentimiento o sin él … -** Miró a su padre y le dijo  **\- creo que esto contesta que voy hacer, ¡Padre!... y a donde también. –**

La mirada del padre de la pelirroja no se movió ni un instante de sobre marón … sabía que esto iba a pasar después de todo, muchos músicos famosos quedaban hipnotizado por las notas que su hija tocaba y esto pasaría antes, ahora y en el futuro. Suspiro mirando a su mujer que quedó detenida en el tiempo y miro a su hija, dando la respuesta a lo que le había preguntado. - **Entonces, tienes mi consentimiento … pero quiero saber ¿Dónde estarás?, ¿Dónde te quedaras ?, ¿con quién estarás? y sobre todo … ¿Como estas? -** voltio a ver a la teacher y esta lo miro. - **Al, final eres mi hija y quiero saber ¿cómo estás? dado que cualquier cosa volaremos hacia allá -** Ese comentario hizo muy feliz a la pelirroja, mientras abrazaba a su padre agradecida, le pedía a la teacher que le hiciera los papeles lo antes posible. Esta le contesto diciendo que mañana a la mañana se lo hacía y que por la tarde ya los estaría mandando a su nueva tutora de música. La fiesta había terminado y todos se iban, algunos esperaban taxis y otros su propio auto, como era normal la familia Mon Petite esperaba su propio auto, cuando la menor se acercó sosteniendo el saco de Esteban y se lo devolvió. - **Thank you,-**

Esteban la miro y sonrió. **\- You`re welcome … gracias a ti por la sonata -** y prendiendose un pucho se fue para el lado contrario, Merielle hizo una reverencia y se fue para donde estaba la teacher. **-teacher, Thank you … usted cree en mí .. ¿verdad? -** la teacher la miro y sonrió tocando el pecho de Merielle con un dedo mientras le decía - **Merielle, nunca dude que podría … de la que llegó hace 6 años atrás con tantas ataduras … si … ahora vuela girl… y hazme feliz -** sonrieron las dos a lo último la teacher tomo un taxi y Merielle el auto familiar.

A pocas cuadras del restaurante, el bocinazo de un taxi saca a Esteban, de lo que pensaba, viendo que era la teacher este sonrió. Ella le había invitado a tomar unas copas más él accedió y subió al taxi

En el departamento de los Mon Petite, la menor preparaba las cosas mientras le contaba a Matt, la fabulosa noche que había tenido en el auditorio de Auditorio de centro español y lo feliz que estaba, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Sí? - dijo la menor al llamado, entrando por la puerta su madre con un sobre. - ¿Mama? - pregunto la menor al ver a su madre con ese sobre. - ¡Tómalo!... aquí están tus cosas … las cartas que me dijiste que guardara cuando llegamos .... todo lo que encerraste … ahora son tuyas. - su madre no la miraba a los ojos, mientras la menor se acerca y tomando las cosas, tomo las manos de su madre y esta tomo las de sus hijas y le dijo. -Se, que crees que soy un monstruo … pero era por tu bien hija… - tragando saliva -ahora sé que te estoy deteniendo- Soltando las manos de su hija se fue sin que la menor dijera algo. Suspiro y tomando el sobre y abrió tan despacio que parecía miedo ahí había 3 fotos y 3 cartas. Merielle se las llevó a su boca y las beso como si eso le devolvía parte de su alma; Por fin sus amadas fotos, de sus amados amigos estaba en sus manos y con ellas en su poder volvió a escribir el mail a Matt.

Fin del capitulo 9 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno hasta lunes.... espero que les guste el capitulo


	10. 10-Recuerdo de la niñez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merielle , Matt y Robert tiene momentos de recuerdo , mientras las cosas se acomodan … y Merielle viene a España , se encuentra con su nueva tutora que dice que la espera en la escuela al día siguiente , Matt la busca y le cuenta lo de la beca ella acepta inmediatamente y lee su contrato .

El mail de Merielle llego a eso de las 10 a.m. de día después de haber llamado a Matt y a Robert; Cuando Matt estaba en la clase de contabilidad empresarial o mejor dicho en el examen de Contabilidad. Siente cómo su celular vibra en su maletín. Pensó, que quién podía ser a esa hora, pero solo suspiro y volvió a su examen .

**10 - Recuerdo de la niñez**

El examen paso así como sin nada, después de una hora entregó su examen para después dirigirse a una aula que se encontraba en el ala oeste del instituto. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, tomó su celular y vio el mail de Marielle; Eso le genero una sonrisa en él mientras lo abría se dispuso a leerlo en lo que llegaba a una aula que decía **_Departamento de Análisis._** En el, Merielle le contaba sobre el concierto que tuvo en el auditorio y como la gente le había aplaudido de pie y sobre la propuesta de su nueva tutor y del el clima y demás... A final de relato, hizo unas preguntas para ellos. Las preguntas eran: ¿como estaban ?, ¿con quienes estaban?, si había alguien ¿como se llamaba?, ¿¿¿como estaba la familia de Matt y la familia de Robert…??? y muchas preguntas mas; y mientras Matt tomaba el celular para poder responder el mail de su amiga, de repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo desconcentro - ¡Buenas! - le decía una joven de pelo castaño rojizo a Matt a lo que él respondió el saludo con una sonrisa muy amigable y la mujer al ver la acción de Matt le pregunto - ¿¡Veo!?, que estaba por mandar algo... ¿Si , quiere lo dejamos para más tarde? - a lo que él respondió negando con la cabeza la joven mientras le decía - No, por favor, siéntate... - mientras mostraba una silla y tanto él como la joven se sentaron en una de las tantas mesa del salón. 

La mujer inicio la conversación diciendo - Bueno, creo que debe saber que tengo una postulante, que pediré que venga a estudiar con nosotros - y haciendo una pausa continúo - Señor presidente - al escuchar eso Matt sonrió y le pregunto a aquella joven - ¿Si?... ¿Quien?- a lo que la mujer le respondió - Bueno, hace algún tiempo que intento que una excelente pianista venga a estudiar con conmigo en la institución... - tomó aire y siguió explicando - Bueno... desde que escuche como tocaba... sabes muy bien que cuando me enamoro de las interpretaciones, quiero conocer al músico... - hizo una pausa para ver a Matt; y con toda la emoción acumulada que se reflejaba en sus ojos, siguió hablando - Ella es estupenda, es genial y tiene mucho talento y, y, y, y... - Matt sonreía al ver el entusiasmo de aquella joven ya que sabía que cuando ella habla de música era como hablar de lo mas hermoso del mundo para ella, así que colocó los codos en la mesa y con una de sus manos apoyo su cabeza, para mirar como aquella joven intentaba convencerlo de que aquella joven músico fuera parte del instituto y de las instalaciones del departamento de Asistente de manager, que eran parte la familia de los Bentto y el grupo de BenMoz de entretenimiento; Mientras ella le contaba, sacaba su celular para poner una grabación de un concierto en Estados Unidos hacia muchas años atrás, que fue cuando ella la había escuchado en vivo y se lo entregó a Matt, este tomo el celular y empezó a reproducirlo, el video no era bueno se veía poco o casi nada, en su defensa la joven le decía que el teléfono con que lo había grabado era de muy mala calidad y sin contar que le había prohibido llevar el de ella... y bueno magia no podía hacer. El morocho sonreía al escuchar la leve sonata de Mozart que aquella pianista tocaba hermosamente, así que detuvo el video y le preguntó a al mujer - quiero creer que ya tiene todo arreglado ¿no? - a lo que la mujer respondió - ¡SÍ! - mientras con mucha emoción busco en su desordenada cartera / maletín los papeles, a lo cual Matt tapo sus ojos y negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro, dado que el orden no era una característica de aquella mujer y solo cuando tocaba era todo un ser diferente, pero hoy no era el caso y cuando el ruido de una carpeta cayendo en el suelo hizo que el menor se destapara los ojos - ¡Aquí esta! - dijo la mujer mientras la tomaba del suelo la carpeta y se la entregaba a Matt, este abrió la carpeta con un poco de miedo y se quedó sorprendido por lo que veía, la mujer al ver su reacción le dijo -Tampoco es para que pongas esa cara... prometo arreglar la cartera - Pero no consiguió respuesta alguna ya que la cara de Matt era de asombro y de sorpresa, era como si alguien hubiera leído su mente y le hubieran contado a aquella mujer sobre eso, por lo que ella le pregunto - ¿Presidente?... ¿Bentto?... - y ya que no obtenía respuesta alguna le termino gritando por el nombre del menor - ¡Matt! - y este la miro y le contesto - ¿Si? - y ella extrañada le pregunta - ¿Está bien? - mientras lo miraba sorprendido por la carpeta que le había dado antes, a lo que Matt le contesto - Si, pues... la verdad me sorprendí por tu candidata... es más yo pensaba en ella pero de otra forma - y tomando aire siguió hablando – Pero creo que esto me ayudara mucho – volvió a leer la carpeta y levantó la cabeza nuevamente le informo a la mujer - Creo que tendremos algo muy importante acá... ¿como te ves siendo beneficiada de una beca? - ella sonrió al ver la cara de Matt, ya que sabía que cuando él la miraba de la forma en lo estaba haciendo era porque tenía una gran oportunidad frente a sus ojos y era un negocio seguro y sin perder la oportunidad ella le respondió - ¿Pues...? ¡Bien!... Creo que es hora de aportar al futuro - mientras colocaba sus codos en la mesa y su cara sobre sus manos para escuchar lo que Matt tenía para decir.

En otro lugar del Instituto, Robert estaba tomando un café con leche, mientras esperaba que la clase de Anatomía empezara, por lo tanto tenía tiempo libre y decidió caminar por el lugar. Cuando para su mala suerte tuvo que chocar con algo que le sacó de su tranquilidad. Enfrente de él un grupo de personas estaba alrededor de un joven que era golpeado por 4 chicos y mientras lo golpeaban, uno de ellos le escupía al chico que estaba en el piso y cuando le gritaron puto las risas estallaron - ¡Es lo que te mereces! - le dijo uno mientras le pateaba aún más fuerte - ¡Deberías saber que esto te iba a pasar! - le gritaba otro con odio haciendo que las risas se volvieran a escucharse, al ver esto Robert se desespero porque era horroroso, ya de por si era horrible lo que este instituto hacía, pero esto... Era el bullying en su mayor esplendor y no entendía, algo en él lo impulsaba a ir hacia donde estaba ese tumulto de gente, estaba por detener todo cuando una mano lo detuvo de repente para llevarlo hacia otro lado lejos de ese lugar, Robert volteo enfurecido para ver quien lo estaba frenando y con su puño en alto para darle un golpe a esa persona, vio quien era y se detuvo. 

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron con fuerza y miedo la ver el puño levantado de Robert y temiendo que él le pegara soltó el brazo del pelilargo y se cubrió la cara. - ¿Ken? - Preguntó Robert desconcertado al ver que era el pelirrojo quien lo había detenido. - ¿Que haces?... ¿Por que te cubres? - Los brazos del pelirrojo empezaron a bajar y mientras habría los ojos para ver el rostro de su compañero que estaba perplejo al ver que era él, Ken tomó el brazo del Robert y lo empezó a tironear otra vez, para que saliera de esa parte de Instituto. - ¡Espera!... ¿Ken? - le decía el pelilargo, mientras este solo le contestaba con un “sshhh”. Cuando estaban bastante alejados de ahí en el ala oeste del instituto, Ken dejo de caminar y se apoyo en la pared tocando su hombro izquierdo por el roce de su chaqueta en la herida que le había echo su padrastro. - ¿Ken? - le pregunto Robert y el pelirrojo volteó para verlo a la cara y contestarle. - ¿Si? - Robert no entendía por que lo había frenado y aun mas por que estaba a su lado después de ese SMS que le había enviado anteriormente, así que tomó su frente con la mano y cuando iba a decir algo, Ken le pregunto - ¿Estas bien? - Robert lo miró sorprendido ya que le estaba hablando, habían pasado dos días desde ese SMS y varias horas interminables de no hablarse y ahora le hablaba. - Tu... tu...- tartamudeaba sorprendido al ver que el joven de ojos verdes lo miraba y le hablaba, a lo que Ken suspiro y le preguntó - ¿Estás bien?- a lo que Robert le respondió - Si, solo que un poco confundido – y haciendo una pausa mientras se tallaba la cara con sus manos para soltar la tensión y después le continuo hablando - ¿tu?... ¿Me estas hablando de nuevo? - Ken sonrió, si le estaba hablando nuevamente después de lo que le paso... necesitaba olvidar todo y hablar con alguien que no lo mirara como todos lo hacían. Así que suspiró y le contestó. - Si, te estoy hablando de nuevo... al final fue estúpido pedir eso - tomo su hombro y volteo la cara hacia el lado donde tenia la quemadura y continuo diciendo - Si no quieres hablar conmigo, lo entenderé. - al escuchar eso Robert se río en forma de desahogo por lo que decía Ken y colocando la mano en el hombro derecho le respondió - ¿debes estar bromeando? - mientras sonreía al esperar la respuesta de Ken, él miraba por fin la cara de Robert y le respondió - Pues no... no sabes la falta que me hiciste... - y lo hacia mientras sonreía ya que por fin podía hablar con su nuevo amigo nuevamente, al escuchar eso, los dos se rieron por un rato.

Ya más relajados, los dos empezaron hablar sentados en la escalera de uno de los pisos del ala oeste y más Robert, al escuchar que los profesores de anatomía tuvieron un compromiso y no habría clase. - ¿Esta bien si tu no vas a clases? - preguntó Robert al sentarse en las escaleras del instituto. - Si, no hay problema... ya que hoy solo tengo la clase de historia a las 12 p.m. - le respondió Ken mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba el pelo detrás de su oreja. Los dos suspiraban ya mas relajados dado que podían pasar mas tiempo juntos para platicar tranquilamente - ¿Dime, aquí podemos estar tranquilos?- le preguntó Robert - Si, por aquí nadie viene – le respondió Ken tranquilamente mientras miraba el suelo; Cuando de repente Robert le pregunto - ¿Dime?... ¿que paso allá? - Ken lo miro y suspirando antes de contestar la pregunta de Robert le dijo - Pues... es algo que pasa siempre - Robert no entendida lo que le decía era insólito y Ken continuo explicando la pregunta - La cosa es así por aquí, hay un grupo de gente que hacen la violencia en general y el grupo que vimos era el que ataca a los homosexuales – al escuchar eso Robert grito - ¿QUE? - eso asusto a Ken, el cual se retrajo al escuchar el grito, esto llamó la atención de Robert y suspirando puso las manos en su cara como tranquilizándose ya que noto que su acompañante estaba horrorizado por el grito. Así que suspirando toco el hombro de Ken que se encontraba a su lado, sin notar que por accidente había tocado la quemadura, haciendo que este se sobresaltara - Perdón, no soporto tanta injusticia - Ken lo miro sonriendo, - ¿Todo bien? - le pregunto Robert y con esa pregunta la conversación empezó tranquila y normalmente.

  
  
  


**\---- Flashback Matt----**

**-¡Joven! - Alguien le gritaba a un niño de unos 10 años que estaba leyendo debajo de un** **Pino Albar, en una de las residencia de los Bentto. El niño, sacó la vista del libro y vio a su niñera acercándose, así que suspirando cerró el libro y se acercó a donde la joven estaba. - Señorita Jordana, ¿en que le puedo ayudarla? - contestó el menor a la niñera - Vamos Joven, hoy tenemos visitas de una de las familias Rank - le decía mientras se acomodaba su coleta de pelo. - ¡Oh!... ¿y sabes quien viene? - le preguntaba el niño con muy poco entusiasmo al saber que tenía visitas de otra familia rica en su casa. Y mientras se dirigían a la mansión la mujer le decía - Pues... ¿Creo?... si no escuche mal, es la familia Mon Petite, joven. - al escuchar eso los ojos de aquel chico se abrieron de par en par y salió corriendo hacía la mansión sin decir nada a su niñera y dejando tirado el libro que estaba leyendo**

**\- ¡Joven amo! - Gritó la niñera pero el joven ya estaba muy lejos de ahí.**

**Las escaleras era muy largas o ese día así lo parecían, su piernas no daban a basto para llegar a la sala del lugar. Cuando por fin llego, entro sin aliento y chocando con alguien. - ¡PERDÓN!- dijo sin ver con quien había chocado; en ese momento unas risas se escucharon, enfrente de él se encontraba un señor de cabello rojo como la sangre y detrás de él sus padres y una señora del mismo color de pelo que aquel señor. - Pues miren con lo que choque - Comentó aquel señor de cabellos rojos, el joven se quedó con la boca abierta, sin decir nada al comentario de aquel hombre, cuando la voz de su madre se escuchó de repente que le decía - Matt, cierra la boca te entra una mosca, sino – y por reflejo Matt se tapo la boca en cuando la voz de su madre le dijo eso, al ver la acción del niño un a voz dijo - Tranquila, Delfina... ¡Matt mira lo grande que estas, Meri... fue al baño! - decía aquel hombre mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de joven Matt y continuó hablando aquel hombre - Me fui dos meses y ¡mira!... ¡Lo grande que está ! - y recobrando la compostura Matt le dijo - Señor Osmar... bienvenido - mientras hace una leve reverencia después de quitarse las manos de su boca, - Tío Osmar, para ti Matt... - le interrumpió aquel sujeto, para después preguntarle - ¿Y cuéntame, como van las vacaciones de verano ?- a lo que Matt le contesto - Bien un poco aburridas - cuando de repente la voz de padre de Matt se escuchó decir - ¡Matt!... ¡cómo dices eso! - Matt bajó la cabeza y pido disculpas, pero eso solo hizo que Osmar y Delfina se rieron por lo sucedido - Vamos Dog, no lo retes ... debe ser medio a aburrido pasar 3 meses solo sin alguien de su edad... ¿No? - decía el Señor Osmar mientras le guiñaba un ojo al menor a lo que este contestó con un sí y una gran sonrisa. - Bueno... está bien - contestó el padre del morocho, con una leve sonrisa, cuando de repente la madre de Matt preguntó. - ¿Y Juana? - el señor Osmar la miro y soltando la cabeza del menor, contestó la pregunta - Pues... esta con Aarón ya sabes debe prepararse para la academia - Todos los mayores sonrieron, dado que pronto estarían hablando de que las vacaciones de verano tremarían pronto y eso Matt no le gustaba mucho, cuando de repente unos pasos anunciaban que llegaba alguien a lo que el Señor Osmar comento - Merielle, ven... ¡mira quien esta aquí! - y una joven de la misma edad que Matt apareció bajando las escalera que conectaba la sala, el balcón interno y la salida al jardín en la mansión de los Bentto. Matt al verla le sonrió y la joven Merielle también sonrió al ver a su amigo - Hola Matt, ¿como estas? - le pregunto Merielle a lo que él contestó. - Bien, ahora muy bien – y tomando a Merielle de la mano para besársela le preguntaba - ¿y tu ? - Los mayores sonrieron cuando la voz de Dog se escuchó decir - bueno, por que no vamos a tomar el té en la sala y dejamos a los dos jóvenes hablar solos... - y dando la orden de que le prepararan la mesa afuera a los dos chicos, ellos se retiraron a la sala. - Además, hace dos meses que los chicos no se ven - Añadió la madre de Matt, levantándose del sillón y mirando a la joven agrego - Creo, que tienes cosas para Matt... ¿No? - Merielle movió la cabeza afirmando a la pregunta mientras sujetaba a Matt del brazo. Los mayores se retiraban a la sala mientras Osmar contaba cómo les había ido en los conciertos y de mas. Mientras los menores se sentaban en la mesa del balcón y platicaban.**

**\- ¿Y?.. Cuenta, como es Italia ? - le peguntaba Matt mientras le acomodaba la silla a su amiga, a lo que ella contesto - Igual, que aquí supongo, tiene lindos lugares... pero escuche que de noche es mas linda - lo decía mientras miraba con un poco de pesar a si amigo, Matt al verla sonrió y dijo - Bueno cuando seamos más grande vallamos los 3 - eso le encanto a su amiga que respondió con un si. Mientras la velada pasaba, Merielle le preguntó cómo estuvo durante las vacaciones y si sabía algo de Robert, Matt le contaba que su vacaciones eran medias aburridas dado que sus hermanos estaban en Madrid con Serena preparando los curso extra para la academia, que también había ido a una que otra fiesta con su padre, que ya de por sí eran aburridas y también que se la pasaba leyendo. Eso le parecía genial a Mereille y mientras Matt le comentaba sus cosas ella sacó un par de regalos de su bolso y le dijo -Toma – a lo que Matt le contesto mientras tomaba los regalos - Merielle, no deberías - y ella le comento - Pues, lo vi y no pude aguantarme y le pedí a papa una adelanto de mi mesada – después los dos se rieron y el morocho abrió los dos regalos. Uno de los regalos era un libro de Dante, que le fascinaba a Matt, a lo cual el morocho se levantó y la beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento y dijo - Gracias - a lo que ella contesto - De nada - para luego preguntar - ¿ Cuéntame un poco de Robert ? - Matt se sentó y empezó a platicar mientras abría el otro regalo - Pues Robert, está bien... ayer hable con él, está con su familia en Barcelona aburrido, pero hasta las vacaciones del feriado de semana santa, la escuela es aburrida y comenta que está cansado de todo lo que hacen - Eso le encantaba a la joven, cuando Matt vio el otro regalo comento - ¿Merielle, esto es? - la joven sonrió, se acerco y tomando la pulsera que había en la caja le comento - Según la señoras del lugar estos 4 dijes son para personas especiales – colocando una en la muñeca de Matt seguía diciendo - cuenta la leyenda de los amigos 4 amigos se unen al tener esto no importa donde estén... así que uno es para vos, el otro para Robert y el otro para ella - El morocho se quedó mirando perplejo mientras Merielle le preguntaba - ¿Te gusta? - a lo que Matt respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos – Si... me encanta - y al decir eso abrazo a la pelirroja y ella le dijo - Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a mandar la de ella y la de Robert - mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amigo y él contesto - Claro, lo que quieras – después los dos se separaron para secar sus las lágrimas, y volvieron a la mesa a tomar asiento, mientras la pelirroja comentaba algo de Italia, Matt fue a buscar algo a su habitación dejando a la joven en balcón, sin tardar nada minutos después Matt había bajado de su habitación y en las manos traía una carta y un paquete y mientras se las entregaba le decía - Para ti... de parte mía y de Robert - la joven lo tomó y se puso a leer la carta, mientras el morocho le servía más té en la taza, minutos después la joven se puso a llorar he inmediatamente Matt se levantó y la abrazo mientras le preguntaba - ¿Estas bien? - y ella contesto -Si, es muy linda la carta Matt y me encanto el broche – mientras le mostrar la “** **M** **” con unas pequeñas estrías en ella.**

**\---- Final Flashback Matt----**

Alguien tocaba a la puerta, llamando la atención de Matt a lo cual pidió que entra al abrir la puerta un señor entro diciendo - ¡Joven! - a lo que el morocho contesto - ¿Si, director? - al entrar a la habitación le pregunto al joven - ¿Cuál es el asunto del cual quería hablar? - mientras se acercaba a la mesa en donde Matt tenía unas carpetas Matt también se acercó a esa mesa y tomando la carpeta que estaba arriba de un par de ellas le informo - Esta carpeta, le informa sobre una nueva de estudiante y todos los requisitos que necesita para ser traslada con nosotros, estará llegando pronto – le decía mientras le entregaba la carpeta al director el cual miró al morocho y mientras la tomaba le respondió - Ok, ¿y este estudiante, de que posición es?  \- El morocho lo miro seriamente y contestó tocando su brazo derecho - Y ¿Eso importa? - a lo que el director contesto - Claro, debemos preparar las cosas como corresponde - al escuchar la respuesta del director Matt dijo - Ah... bueno es una Rank y una muy importante – y tocando el dije de la pulsera le daba la espalda al director por lo que no vio la leve sonrisa que este hacia, después el director agrego - Entonces... me retiro a esperar los papeles y demás - lo decía mientras hacia una reverencia para marcharse, pero antes de irse le pregunto - ¿A quien, le comunicó los papeles que falten? - Matt que estaba mirando su brazalete, respondió sin sacar la vista de el - A mi - y al decir eso, el director se fue dejando a morocho mirando el pequeño dije en forma de hoja de trébol con una M en el.

**\----E.E.U.U ,Nueva York ----**

Merielle estaba viendo el amanecer a las 5 de la mañana cuando, tomo una de las cartas que había guardado durante 6 años, abrió el sobre y sacó unos aretes de caracol. Los llevó a su boca y suspirando con alegría ya que por fin tenía eso aretes que tanto quería y fueron una de las cosas que su madre le había pidió que guardara, miro por la ventana y vio como los rayos del sol bañaban casi todo Nueva York .

  
  


**\---- Inicio Flashback Merielle----**

**\- Nos van a regañar... Robert - le decía Merielle a Robert que estaban entrando por la puerta trasera de la casa de playa de los Bentto - ¡¡¡SHUUUU!!! - se voltio para silenciar a su amiga que estaba detrás de él - Si no hacemos ruido, nadie se entera – le decía mientras su amiga fruncía el ceño al escuchar lo que Robert decía, después de que entraron por la puerta de atrás pasaron por a la cocina y cuando se disponían a subir al segundo piso de repente la luz de la cocina se encendió - ¡¿A dónde van ustedes?! - la voz de una mujer mayor los sorprendió y sobresaltados respondieron -a la habitación de Matt – y mientras las dos señoras que estaba en la cocina sonreían como si fuera obvio lo que ellos decía y una de las mujeres comento - Ok, pueden subir ¡pero con una condición!... que, me digan ¿a donde piensan ir? - Los dos miraron a las señoras y con pena respondieron - A la feria de la playa – la otra mujer grito - ¿¿QUE?? - mientras que la que pregunto solamente sonrió y la mujer que grito les empezó a preguntar con histeria en su voz - ¿USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS? ¿ir solos allá, sin vigilancia? - y mientras se acomodaba un mechón del cabello que salía de su firme coleta les siguió preguntando - ¿En que piensan? - la otra al ver la cara de vergüenza y de pena de los dos muchachos solo comento - En divertirse Serena, eso piensan los 3 - Serena miraba sorprendida a la Condesa, que estaba a su lado por lo que contesto - Y no veo, que este mal... ¿Pero? - a lo que la Condesa comento con tranquilidad en su voz - Nada de pero... déjalos son niños - y volteo a donde se encontraba la morocha y volvió a hablar - Esto, no es ni la mitad de lo que Alan o Víctor hicieron a su edad - Se acercó a los dos niños y acariciando a ambos en la cabeza dijo - Además, ¿no volverán tarde o si? - Los dos jóvenes movieron su cabeza en negación ya que no volverían tarde y prometieron que se cuidarían, por lo que la Condesa comento - Bueno, entonces... - y haciendo una pausa y poniendo la mano en su barbilla dijo - Matt puedes salir de tu escondite - la figura de Matt apareció de repente de detrás de la puerta que conducía a las escalera que llevaban al piso de arriba - ¡Joven , Matt! - dijo Serena media enojada al ver que su querido joven había desobedecido la orden de su madre por lo que Matt apenado le dijo - Perdón, Serena – a lo que la Condesa comento - Bueno no es para tanto - y lo decía mientras miraba a Serena con una rostro que reflejaba tranquilidad y felicidad de que su hijo y sus amigos quisieran salir a la feria y agregando les termino de decir - Bueno... ya que los descubrimos les pongo unas reglas... ¿Está bien? - y miro como los 3 chicos afirmaban que estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía la madre del morocho - Ok, no vuelan más tarde de las 10 ¿se entendió? - Los tres movieron su cabeza en afirmación y la Condesa continuo hablando - si ven algo o a alguien sospechoso irán a donde se encuentre el de seguridad, como quiera uno de nuestros guardias ir a la feria por así la duda – a los jóvenes no le había gustado la idea pero la madre de Matt les había dicho que esa persona no los vigilaría si cumplían con ese trato, así que aceptaron - bueno y por último extiendan sus manos – y diciendo eso la Condesa, los 3 extendieron su manos y la madre de Matt les dio 3 pequeñas billeteras con plata a cada uno mientras les decía - Aquí les doy plata para que así se puedan divertirse - los 3 niños la miraron con felicidad y salieron por la puerta al ver lo sucedido Serena solo pudo comentar - Señora, Señora - y la Condesa la interrumpió diciendo - Nada Serena, nada deja que se divierta – y tomando unos vasos miró a la ama de llave y comento - Creo que nosotras también necesitamos diversión - y con la sonrisa de la ama de llaves, las dos mujeres se fueron al porche de la casa de playa con una botella de licor de menta.**

**En la feria los 3 se divierten viendo y subiendo en todos los juegos, Merielle y Robert intentaban obtener algunos premios en un juego de tiro al blanco cuando apareció Matt con 3 vasos de jugo mientras les peguntaba -¿Cómo vamos? - a lo que Merielle respondió frustrada - Mal... No gano nada - y los dos voltearon para ver a Robert que ya había conseguido varias llaves para los premios a lo que Merielle seguía reprochando - No es justo - mientras Matt sonreía al ver a su amiga en eso se escucho que decían - Bien – y era Robert que había terminado su partida y se dirigía al puesto de premios mientras que los otros dos lo esperaban sentados, de repente Merielle comento - A veces me da bronca - mientras que Matt tomaba un trago de su jugo le pregunto extrañado - ¿Bronca? - y ella respondió - Si, él puede venir a esta vida sin tener que escaparse como nosotros – al escuchar eso el morocho se quedo moviendo su jugo de frutilla mientras miraba el piso comento - Yo creo que Robert entiende mucho de nuestras vidas - cuando Matt le contesto eso a Merielle por el comentario que había echo, ella lo miraba intrigada mientras él seguía diciendo - Piensa... él es libre y aun así se escapa con nosotros y decide tomar las misma reglas que nosotros - Matt lo decía mientras observaba a Robert que obtenía sus premios y continuo hablando - yo creo que él quiere que se seamos tan libres como lo es él, pero si hace algo que nos afectara seriamos nosotros quienes suframos - la joven miro al mismo lugar que miraba Matt y noto que Robert los estaba saludando, así que ellos dos que estaban sentados le devolvieron el saludo mientras vieron como el peliazul se acercaba a ellos, Merielle le pregunto - ¿Ya tienes tus premios? - y Robert feliz le respondió – Si – mientras le mostraba una bolsa de papel en donde tenia todos los premios y metiendo la mano a la bolsa cuando Matt estaba por darle su jugo - toma y toma - dijo Robert mientras les entregaba dos cosas a sus amigos al mismo tiempo para después tomar el jugo que le ofrecía Matt, para después sentarse a su lado. Los dos joven miraron los regalos de parte de Robert y los abrieron, para el morocho un gancho para los pañuelos hecho de caracol que era bellísimo, Matt lo miró y cuando iba a decir algo Robert les dijo - espero que les guste... practique todo el año pasado para esto - Merielle abrió rápido su regalo el de ella era un par de aretes de caracol que los había visto el año pasado cuando salió con Serena y mientras caminaban por la playa vieron por primera vez la feria. Los dos se levantaron y abrazaron a Robert - Gracias - dijeron los dos mientras lo abrazaban al ver el cariño con el que se los daba a lo que Robert les respondió - De nada, no tengo plata para comprarles cosas lindas a los dos... así - Merielle le pegó en el hombro para callarlo - Calla, no ves que vas a poner mal a Matt – ya que Matt estaba al borde del llanto, porque odiaba que su amigo se sintiera menor por no tener los recurso que el tenia y eso le dolía mucho, al voltear para ver a Matt le dijo - Perdón, Mati, no llores – y lo decía mientras movía la manos hacia todos los lados desesperadamente para tranquilizar a Matt que se secaba las lagrimas y sonriendo le dijo - Usare este porta pañuelo siempre – y una sonrisa de felicidad se les dibujó en el rostro tanto a Merielle y Robert; Y su amiga agradecida dijo - Yo también... estos aretes son hermoso Robert - y los tres se abrazaron y rieron juntos.**

**Miraron el reloj de Matt y notaron que pronto deberían volver así que se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la parte de seguridad.**

**Ahí, el guardaespaldas de la familia Bentto, esperaba que los chicos llegaran y cuando le dijeron que querían volver, el guardaespaldas hizo una reverencia y acompañó a los 3 chicos a la casa de la mansión guardando su distancia como había prometido.**

**\---- Final Flashback Merielle ----**

  
  


Dando una mirada mas al amanecer se fue a dormir un rato ya que después de haber hablado nuevamente con los chicos y la oferta de estudio no había dormido mucho. Dejo los aretes en su mesita de luz y cerro sus ojos .

Las hora pasaron y en E.E.U.U era las 17 h y Merielle había salido de su ya actual ex universidad con algunos papeles, así que escribió a Matt 

[24/11 17:06] Mery: Hola lindo, ya tengo los papeles que me pediste en la mañana, dentro de una semana tendré listo lo de la trasferencia para mandarlos a Instituto. Tengo un analítico casi perfecto todo de 9 para arriba... espero que estés feliz .Aún no se que ¿para que? Besos Meri

Cuando termino de escribir lo leyó de nuevo y lo mandó... después suspiro al ver el cielo y volvió a su casa para terminar de empacar. Ya en su casa, Merielle estaba guardando un par de cosas cuando recibió la respuesta al mensaje que había enviado.

[24/11 19:06] Mati: Hola linda, genial por los papeles, espero que todo se acomode rápido Besos Matt .

La pelirroja sonrió ya que era algo fascinante porque las puertas de una nueva vida estaba por llegar. Se sentó enfrente al el espejo y mientras se colocaba los aretes y suspiro, a luz de la tarde entraba por la ventana cuando de repente recordó algo.

  
  


**\---- Inicio Flashback Merielle ----**

**La luz que daba en su gran espejo era cálida de colores anaranjados y rojos, dando a entender que el otoño se estaba terminado y se acercaba el invierno.**

**Pero en esa habitación de Estados Unidos que ya eran las 17:30 h, ya era invierno porque no importaba la calidez de esa luz que entraba, para aquella chica que miraba su rostro en el espejo era como si esa calidez se hubiera ido... Ya que para ella no había nada de calidez en esa habitación desde que llegó. Detrás de ella estaba su madre colocando algunas cosas que había traído, la madre de ella habla pero para Merielle no había forma de que eso llegaran a sus oídos, de repente su madre le coloca unos par de sobres en la mesa donde se encontraba mientras le decía - Merriellle, rápido guarda las cosas que no deben estar presentes - una Merielle sin vida miró a su madre mientras se empezaba a sacar unos anillos que tenía en la mano, cuando su madre vio el brazalete que ella tenía en su brazo derecho se lo intento sacar a la fuerza - ¡NO! - gritó Merielle, mientras ocultaba su brazo para que su madre no se lo quitara - Ok eso no, ero esos aretes te los quitas no quiero nada que tenga que ver con ellos – le dijo su madre mientras golpeaba la mesa para terminar diciendo - Mejor dicho con él - Merielle miro con odio su madre ya que estaba acusando de algo que su querido amigo jamás hizo, ya que si había que culpar a alguien era esa persona que se divirtió de su sufrimiento y por un noble acto de valentía, la persona que jamás pensaría que haría eso lo hizo, Robert había tomado la culpa de los actos que ese patán lo hizo hacer y gracias a eso su madre insulto, culpo y amenazó a Robert para que se alejara de ella.**

**Sin más remedio Robert se alejó, y temerosa la madre de Marielle de que Robert no cumpliera su palabra convenció a su marido para irse de España y que así su reputación se arreglara. Cuando estaban en el avión su madre le prohibió rotundamente que tuviera contacto con algunos de ellos dos y no podía tener nada que le recordara a ellos.**

**Así que recordando lo que había pasado en el avión, se empezó a quitar los aretes de caracol que Robert había ganado en la feria para ella cuando ellos tenían 13 años de edad, volteo hacia donde estaba su madre y pronunció palabra - Madre puedes irte - la señora volteo enoja por lo que su hija le decía pero al verla con los aretes en la mano, entendió que ella quería un rato a solas por lo que le dijo - Ok, salgo por un momento y mas te vale que no los escondas - y así salío del cuarto de su hija y cuando Merielle escucho que la puerta se cerraba tomo una hoja y empezó a escribir mientras las lagrimas salían de ella, las palabras conformaban hojas enteras, terminó la carta y la colocó en un sobre y en un pequeño paquete guardo los aros los besos y con lágrimas en su ojos dijo - Perdón, Ro... prometo que seré digna de usarlos otra vez -**

**\---- Final Flashback Merielle ----**

  
  


Cuando Merielle sintió su lagrimas recorrer sus rostro, volvió al presente y tocando sus preciados aretes tomo su celular y mando una foto suya con ellos.

**\--- En el departamento ---**

Robert daba vuelta en su cama recordando lo que Ken le había contado sobre ese grupo de homofóbicos, era lo peor que podía pasar ya que ahora además de soportar el bullying, tenía que ocultar su sexualidad por culpa de un grupo cerrados de mente, cuando de repente la vibración de su celular llamo su atención y al tomarlo vio una hermosa foto en ella estaba Merielle mostrando unos aretes con su mano izquierda detrás de sus orejas como modelando los cuales rápidamente reconoció. Sonrió a ver que aun los tenia y con esa sonrisa le contesto con mucho felicidad el mensaje y volviendo a tirarse boca arriba en la cama cerró los ojos para ver si podría dormir. 

**\---- Inicio Flashback Robert ----**

**Era de tarde cuando los dos jóvenes miraban el mar en silencio. Ya que hace poco uno de ellos, Merielle de 16 años se acababa de declara a Robert de la misma edad que ella, pero la respuesta que recibió no era la que esperaba ya que le había rechazado de la formas más amable que él conocía, porque él no la miraba de la misma forma que ella lo hacia con él. Sus gustos sexuales eran distintos de alguna forma a lo que ella buscaba, lo que acababa de hacer era lo más doloroso ya que para Robert Merielle era como una hermana y eso le dolía, no quería que se imaginara nada fuera de lo normal con sus palabras “Me alaga mucho que sientas eso por mi, pero yo por ti no lo siento” ya que había rechazado a la joven que conocía desde los 6 años. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Merielle poniendo nervioso al peliazul, pero cuando quiso hacer algo ella salió corriendo en dirección de la playa haciendo que él fuera atrás de ella. Después de un buen rato corriendo, la joven se detuvo y se quedó sentada en la playa mientras su acompañante y el causante de su dolor la miraba a una distancia apropiada ya que tenia que darle su espacio para asimilar sus emociones. El clima se hacía cada vez mas frío dado que empezaba a atardecer, así que Robert, se acercó sabiendo que podría tener un efecto contrario a lo que él quería así que se armo de valor y tragando saliva coloco su chaqueta en los hombros de aquella joven y se sentó a su lado mientras ella lloraba.**

**Después de un rato los jóvenes miraban hacia el mar - Lo siento – dijo Robert por lo que Merielle lo miro de reojo al escuchar la voz de él y le pregunto ella sin quitar la vista del mar - ¿Por que? - le pregunto él extrañado - ¿Por que ?... ¿que? - a lo que ella completo la pregunta - ¿Por que me rechazaste? - mientras lo miraba con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar a lo que él tuvo que contestar - Pues... es que no me gusta - y mirándola continuo diciendo - No digo que no seas linda, pero a mi no me gusta – por lo que Merielle lo interrumpió antes de que él terminara lo que él quería decir preguntando ella - ¿Te gustan los hombres?... ¿Verdad? - al escuchar eso Robert se queda sorprendido a lo que su amiga le decía y con un poco de vergüenza le contesto - Si... me gusta los hombres... yo - la joven se acerco y con un dedo lo detuvo antes de que dijera algo más y exclamo - Me lo imaginaba... ahora en mas tengo competencia - he intrigado le pregunto Robert - ¿Competencia?, ¿a que te refieres? - por lo que ella le contesto - Pues veras – mientras se tiraba en la arena y miraba el cielo naranja continuo diciendo - a ti y Matt les gustan los hombres al igual que a mi... así que tendré competencia - al escuchar sus palabras Robert se dio cuenta de lo que ella decía y tirándose al igual que ella en la arena tomo su mano y le contestó - No lo creo, jamás pelearía contigo por un hombre - y besando su mano en su dedo mayor donde ella llevaba un anillo en forma de dos alas de mariposa unidas por en medio y cada unas se movía por un lado; Eso puso roja a Merielle haciendo que se levantara rápido y sin mirar a Robert le dijo - ¿Por que no me traes algo para tomar? - a lo que él contesto - Ok - se levantó lentamente mientras se sacudía la arena de la ropa y termino de decir - Pero no te vayas ¿ok? - Merielle lo miró y sonriendo se quito se su dedo medio el anillo para después colocarlo en el dedo índice de Robert en su mano izquierda y le dijo - Este anillo es una de las cosas que mas amo... te prometo que no me iré así que vuelve con el - al escuchar eso Robert sonreirá mientras caminaba hacia el puesto de bebidas, cuando empezó a caminar él la escuchó llorar por lo que suspiro ya que sabía que eso iba a tardar, pero prefería que ella llorara a que no le hablara.**

**Habían pasado unos 20 o 30 minutos de eso cuando Robert volvió con las bebidas -¡Toma! - le dijo Robert a una Merielle muy callada, ella la tomó sin decir nada y la bebió; Los minutos pasaron cuando la voz de ella se escuchó de nuevamente - No digas nada, solo escucha - Robert movió la cabeza en afirmación por lo que ella continuo - Se que no te gusto y lo entiendo... Pero por favor hasta que encuentre alguien a quien amar tu... - y de repente se quedo en silencio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esperando que esas palabras que pensaba decir salieran sin hacerle llorar o que lastimaran a ninguno de los dos, cuando de repente de Robert le pregunto - ¿Ser tu amor hasta entonces? - para después darle un beso en la frente y volver a donde ella se encontraba y continuo diciendo - No puedo... pero si puedo hacer de tu pareja y de tu caballero hasta y después de que tú lo encuentres - hizo un silencio y volvió a hablar - ¿ y tú puedes ser mi princesa y mi pareja hasta que yo encuentro alguien? -las lágrimas brotaron mientras ella movía la cabeza en forma de afirmación, después se levantaron y con un abrazo los dos cerraron el trato. Merielle se secó las lágrimas y empezó a caminar mientras le decía a Robert - quédate con el anillo ¿si ? - y al decir eso salió corriendo del lado Robert.**

**\---- Final Flashback Robert ----**

El sonido del celular al vibrar, hizo que Robert abriera los ojos y al tomarlo vio el mensaje que le llego.

[25:11 02:45] Mery: Jajajaja... aun te amo mi caballero. 

Robert al ver el mensaje sonrió y contestó el texto.

[25:11 02:47] Rob: jajaja yo a ti, mi bella princesa … ya quiero que vuelvas a casa.

Y al terminar de enviar su mensaje bloqueo el celular, se puso de lado y cerró los ojos. Las horas pasaron hasta que el apartado los levantó a todos por que ya era hora de ir al instituto, como era normal Matt regañaba a Robert porque estaba medio vestido, Piter tomaba su café viendo un punto fijo mientras Mai y Max se reía de la situación, mientras que un poco más atrás del todo ese alboroto Serena observaba muy callada como una mas del grupo y acercándose a Mikki le pregunto - ¿Señorita? - Mikki la miro y contesto con un “mmm” a la ama de llave de los Bentto que le volvió a preguntar - ¿Está bien? - a lo que Mikki le contesto - Si... No... no se - mientras miraba hacia el suelo sin mucho ánimo ocasionando que Serena se preocupara mas y le volvió a preguntar - ¿Pasa algo?... ¿En el instituto está todo bien? - esas palabras que la mayor preguntaba, hicieron que el peliazul se detuviera de golpe para ver la cara de Mikki que lo miraba con furia a él - Si, todo bien - contestó Mikki a la mayor cuando volvió a verla por lo que mas tranquila le pregunto - Ok, ¿Quiere café? - y ella aparentando normalidad respondido - Si, por favor... - Mikki tomó la taza en la cual estaba tomando el café mientras la ama de llave sonriendo le sirvió café. El desayuno paso como si nada las charlas eran típicas en la cocina del departamento, Matt hablaba con Piter de algunas cosas típicas de su familia, mientras que Robert se acercaba a Mikki para preguntarle - ¿Todo bien? - la morocha lo miro y sonrió; Mientras eso pasó le dijo - Lo que viste hace días en el instituto, se queda entre nosotros - y se adelantó para alcanzar a los otros dos, el pelilargo se quedó mirando por un momento ya que no entendía a lo que ella se refería - Bueno dentro de 3 días hay una fiesta... ¿Vamos ? - le decía Piter a Matt que caminaba a su lado haciendo que se agarrara la barbilla ya que no se acordaba de esa fiesta pero le contesto que si. 

Ya en el instituto, los 3 que estudiaban Organización de Empresa tenían una entrevista con una pequeña empresa que ayudaba a los jóvenes empresarios para ver cómo seria su futura carrera; Mientras en la clases de lectura de Radiología Robert había dejado sin habla a sus compañeros y profesores por la forma en la que hablaba y leía las placas y Ken estaba escuchando parte de el márquetin que tenia que tener la publicidad.

Y mientras que en el departamento se estaban organizando las cosas para la joven que venía, Serena estaba muy feliz mientras acomodaba una de las habitaciones del departamento ya que había hablado con Matt de arreglar como mas quisiera las cosas en habitación, de pronto el ruido de la puerta se escuchó - Adelante - dijo la mayor cuando Mai entro con el teléfono inalámbrico y se lo acercó a Serena esta lo miro y se quedó pálida a lo que estaba escuchando y mirando a la menor y le dijo - ¿Desde cuando? - Pero la menor no pudo contestar y haciendo que la mayor se volviera loca y le gritara - ¡AVERIGUAME YA ESTO ! - eso asustó a la menor que salió corriendo de la habitación.

\----Días Después ---- 

\----Días Después ----

Habían pasado varios días desde que Matt y Merielle hablaron por teléfono... ya era Diciembre y las festividades estaba por llegar; Merielle estaba ya casi por llegar a España pero por ahora estaba parada en Charlotte... dado que su avión tuvo que hacer una escala de último momento y mientras bajaba en Charlotte, tomo su celular y le escribía a su macho preferido.

[05/12 17:07] Mery: Hola , lindo estoy en Charlotte, dentro de una hora entro de nuevo al avión y estaré en casa... tu como estas?

Bloqueo el celular y fue a tomar algo para matar el tiempo.

mientras en España, el morocho lindo de Merielle recibía su SMS y sonreiría emocionado ya que hacía horas que todo estaba preparado para que la pelirroja viniera. Solo faltaba que llegara, ese día él no asistiría al instituto porque iría ha buscarla al aeropuerto; eran las 23:07 de la noche y no podía conciliar el sueño así que se levantó y fue a la cocina. 

En la cocina se encontraba una persona que estaba fumando en una de las pequeñas ventanas del departamento - ¿Fedex? - pregunto Matt a esa persona de la cocina haciendo que Fedex tirara el cigarrillo por la ventana y exclamara - ¿Señor? - a lo que Matt le pregunto - ¿Podemos salir? - mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, Fedex se acomodaba el saco negro y le pregunto - ¿a dónde quiere ir? - mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba su joven amo este le contesto – Mm... ¿No se... al mar? - se lo decía mientras miraba la luz tenue que daba la cocina a living ya que estaba todo apagado Fedex le respondió - Bueno, preparare ya el auto señor - y mientras se estaba dirigiendo la puerta para bajar escucho la voz del menor que le decía - Termina de fumarte el cigarrillo Fedex... se que es uno de lo pocos placeres que te tomas después de este trabajo - después de escuchar lo que su amo le decía Fedex se quedó helado por lo que suspiro y saco un paquete de cigarrillos mientras se acercaba a la ventana otra vez y lo encendío.

Los segundos pasaron y Fedex fue a buscar al Chevrolet Cruze modelo 2017 para llevar a su amo al mar. No era mucho el tiempo desde Madrid y Valencia donde se encontraba el mar, normalmente les tomaría 3 horas con 33 minutos, pero esa noche era tranquila, así que tardaron un poco menos.

Ya en Valencia, Matt caminaba por la playa mientras el agua le mojaba los pies miro el cielo y suspiro... ya que desde que ellos se habían separaron no había regresado a su casa de Valencia, había muchos recuerdo que lo volvían loco y no los quería recordar, tomó un poco de arena y dejo que el viento se la llevara cuando la voz de Fedex se escucho - ¡Amo!... sería bueno volver, ya son las 2 am y en 4 hora debemos ir a buscar a la señoría -

eso hizo suspirar a menor y empezó a caminar y frotándose el cuerpo porque había tomado frío por lo que su chofer le dio una campera - ¡Tome! - el morocho lo miro sorprendió y la tomo, pero antes de que este le preguntará por que, su chofer contestó - Siempre llevo una señor... por las dudas que usted la llegue a necesitar - el joven solo sonrió y se la coloco luego se dirigió al auto. 

Ya en el auto, Matt le preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría llegar desde donde se encontraban al aeropuerto; Su chofer sonrió y le dijo que podían estar en el aeropuerto a las 5 am si él deseaba eso por lo que Matt sonrió y se acomodo en el asiento de atrás para dormir un poco, indicando que irán directo al el aeropuerto.

\---- En el aeropuerto de Adolfo Suárez Madrid – Barajas ----

Matt estaba tomando un café mientras esperaba que su amiga llegara, de pronto la figura de Fedex apareció enfrente de él con noticias de vuelo de Merielle y le dijo - Señor - Matt al verlo le pregunto -¿Si, Fedex?- a lo que Fedex le dio la información - El vuelo de la señorita está a punto de arribar en Madrid, Dado que el vuelo se adelanto - el menor solo sonrió y movió la mano para indicarle a su chofer que tomara asiento y bebiera el café que le había pedido y traído hace menos de un minuto haciendo que el chofer se extrañara diciendo -¿Señor? - volvió a pronunciar el mayor pero Matt tuvo que responder - Yo no me muevo, hasta que tomes el café Fedex - al ver que el menor no hacía caso a lo que le decía, se sentó enfrente de su Amo y tomo el café.

La sonrisa de su amo era muy agradable al verla ya que le conocía desde que era un bebé y eso era un privilegio que no todos tenían... menos desde que esas cosas le habían pasado, cuando de repente desde el parlante comunicaron que estaba ingresando el avión que venia de Charlotte.

Matt se levantó y con la mano le indico que el café y todo lo que él quisiera tomar estaba pagado, que se quedara y descansara un poco mientras él buscaría a la señorita, su chofer movió la cabeza con una reverencia y siguió tomando su café.

Durante el tiempo que Matt iba hacia la puerta donde el vuelo de Merielle, llegaría empezó a recordar algo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo.

  
  


**\---- Inicio Flashbacks Matt----**

**\- ¡Matt! - le hablaba una voz a un morocho que tenia la cara sin vida y girando hacia la voz que le hablaba se dio cuenta que enfrente de él se encontraba una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego de unos 13 años.**

**\- Merielle - dijo sin mucha emoción en sus palabras - ¿Qué haces acá?-**

**-Te vengo a despedir - contestó la joven muy dolida al ver a su amigo sin alma por la pérdida que había tenido, hace poco, eso provocó un llanto en Matt que como eso era posible después de todo lo que había estado llorando en estas últimas semanas, por lo que Merielle se acercó y lo abrazo y él le dijo - No quiero despedirme más... Meri... ¿como paro? - entre llanto, Matt le preguntaba a su amiga que lo abrazaba para contenerlo, mientras todos los demás miraban esa triste escena.**

**\- Tranquilo, iras a ver a tus padrinos por solo dos meses y cuando vuelvas acá estaré - le decía Merielle mientras acariciaba la espalda de Matt para que dejara de llorar, pero no ayudaba mucho por lo que le dijo - vamos Matt... tu mamá no querría que estés así - pero sintió que el morocho se había quebrado en llanto nuevamente, ya que solo el recordar que su madre había muerto hacía dos semanas; La joven suspiro y para intentar calmarlo le dijo - Te entiendo y mucho amigo... pero no puedes no estar comiendo... - y haciendo un silencio, volvió a hablar - Tu madre se pondrá muy mal donde este si tu te enfermas... ¿si? - por lo que morocho empezó a respirar para calmarse mientras Merielle lo miraba y con una linda sonrisa le dijo - cuando vuelvas traeré de los cabellos a Rob y tu a Mari... ¿si? - el menor con la mano en la boca solo movió la cabeza y se separó de su amiga para ir hacía la puerta para abordar el avión.**

**\---- Final Flashbacks Matt ----**

\- ¡¡¡Matt!!! - la voz de una persona que lo llamaba, lo desconcentro de ese recuerdo y mirando para ver quien lo estaba llamando y desde unos metros una muy bella joven de cabello rojos que movía la mano intentando llamar la atención del conde, este la vio y sonrió como si una parte de su alma regresara de nuevo en él... por fin estaba completo; Bueno casi... solo faltaba una pieza más pero él dijo estaba casi completo.

Espero hasta que saliera del abordaje y se acercó para tomar las cosa de Merielle, mientras la pelirroja salto a los brazos de su amigo mientras gritaba emocionada - ¡Matt! - por lo que el morocho sonreía a escuchar la voz en vivo de su amiga que le decía - llegue - mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su amigo sin soltarse del abrazo a lo que Matt le contesto - Bienvenida... te extrañe mucho - y volviendo a besarla a ella en la mejilla le ofreció el brazo para empezar a caminar; por lo que ella aceptando el brazo y empezaron a caminar.

Mientras iban a buscar a Fedex, Merielle le contaba que como fue el viaje y que ya no aguantaba más la espera y que no lo iba a soltar nunca más, eso alegraba mucho a Matt mientras contemplaba a su amiga.

\- ¡Fedex! - grito Merielle al ver a sirviente de los Bentto

\- Señorita Merielle - le respondió el sirviente y haciendo una reverencia hizo que esta solo sonriera y saltando a sus brazos del brazo de Matt, se acerco y mientras lo abrazaba le pregunto - ¿Como me llamaste? - con ella sobre él, Fedex sonrió y contestó - Señorita Mery - haciendo que Merielle sonriera y disponiéndose a dirigirse directo al departamento.

Mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto, Matt le dijo a Merielle que iría a comprar algo que la esperara que no tardaba, por lo que ella solo confirmó con su cabeza y se sentó.

\- Hola - le sorprendió una voz a Merielle por lo que volteo hacia donde provenía y vio a una joven de pelo castaño rojizo que le estaba hablando por lo que le contesto - ¿Hola? - le dijo Merielle a esa chica, cuando la castaña le habló de nuevo - Merielle... ¿Verdad? - haciendo que la menor le contestara con la cabeza afirmando su identidad, la mujer misteriosa hizo una muesca con su boca y mientras se acercaba se presento - Hola, soy Juliet Mozart - y extendiendo la mano a Merielle para saludarla mientras continuaba diciendo - un gusto en conocerla en persona - por lo que la menor, se levanto apurada de su silla para saludar a su nueva tutora con la mano y una mini reverencia y agregando - El gusto es Mío -

Las dos chicas sonrieron y empezaron una charla muy breve, donde Juliet le contaba lo que iba hacer en cuanto entrara al instituto y de mas... Ya que tenía muchas propuestas en esa para un nuevo futuro y que ya no podía aguantar mas la espera para poder tocar con ella.

Mientras por el lado de Merielle solo le decía y le pedía perdón por tardar tanto en contestarle, pero parecía que eso a Juliet no le molestaba.

Después de unos minutos cuando las figuras de Fedex y de Matt aparecieron Juliet saludo y se fue dejando a los 3 mirando como se iba y sin quedarse con la duda Matt pregunto -¿Qué quería? - a lo que Merielle, con alegría contestó - Conocerme... ya que estaré estudiando con ella aquí - Matt le sonrió, eso era perfecto y no esperaría más ya que era el momento que necesitaba por lo que comento - Preciosa, ¿ te puedo proponer algo? - por lo que Merielle lo miro y con felicidad le dijo que si, hacinado que la cara de su acompañante se iluminara.

**\---- En el departamento ----**

Robert estaba despierto mirando cada dos segundo la puerta, cuando el ruido de alguien llegando a la puerta de la cocina llamó la atención. - Buen día - La voz de una joven se escucho - Hola - le respondió Robert que era Mikki que entraba a la cocina y extrañada pregunto - ¿Te caíste de la cama? - por lo que Robert gimió molesto por el comentario de ella y termino diciendo - no, solo que no puedo dormir... hoy llega alguien y estoy muy ansiosos - la joven se sentó en la mesa frente a Robert y sonrió diciendo - Veo... ¿ nunca pensé que fueras así? - él la miró raro ya que no entendía lo que ella decía, pero Mikki noto que su acompañante la miraba raro así que lo quiso sacar de su ignorancia por lo que le dijo - Digo, de esta forma... ¿¡ansioso!? - Robert había entendido ahora a lo que ella se refería... así que sólo hizo una mueca con su boca y levantó sus brazos como diciendo que no sabia que decir, después tomó la cafetera ofreciéndole café a lo que la joven lo miro y levanto la taza aceptando su ofrecimiento, Robert le sirvió café a Mikki volvieron a estar en silencio nuevamente.

Pasaron las horas y los 5 integrante de departamento salieron hacia el instituto mientras que Matt y Merielle iban en camino al departamento. Durante el viaje Matt le había comentado sobre las “becas”, eso llamó mucho la atención de Merielle que había aceptado, aun cuando todavía no sabia que condiciones iba a poner a lo que Matt solo sonrió y le dijo que cuando ella las tuviera que se lo dijera a él ya que aún había tiempo, dado que no era necesario tener las condiciones ya pero que si era importante que las fuera pensando, la joven solo lo miro y movió la cabeza confirmando que había entendido.

Ya en el departamento, la pelirroja por fin estaba en su habitación, cuando un golpe en la puerta se escuchó y ella contesto - ¡¿Adelante!? - al abrirse la puerta la figura de dos personas aparecieron y Merielle se puso feliz al ver quien era - señorita - dijo la mayor de los tres y la pelirroja salió corriendo a los brazos de ella mientras gritaba de emocionada - ¡Serena! - mientras la besaba en la mejilla - ¿como estas? - le preguntaba, pero Serena al ver la cara feliz de uno de sus niños la hizo llenar de gloria, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaban los 3 juntos que le parecía una eternidad. La charla duro un largo rato, Serena le había contado que ella estaba bien que las cosas en la mansión también y que pronto todo se acomodaría en esa mansión. Merielle solo se sentó y escuchó atenta a lo que decía, mientras la otra figura era la de Matt ya se había acostado en la cama cayendo rendido por el sueño, Merielle al verlo comentó - Creo que mejor salgo ¿no?- a lo que Serena respondió - Sí señorita, el amo no ha dormido desde hace un día bien - y abrazando a la pelirroja le dijo - estaba muy preocupado por usted - eso hizo que Merielle lo mirará con ternura, ya que por fin estaba con los que amaba y cerro la puerta de su habitación, después se dirigió a cocina comedor en compañía de Serena ya en el camino vio en una de las salas de estudio un piano y se quedó mirando fijamente cuando la voz de Serena la asustó - ¿Por que no toca? - Merielle la miro y al entrar a la sala de estudio era como si la luz de la mañana la estuviera llamando hacia un piano de cola que estaba frente a ella; al tocar la tapa de las teclas y miró a Serena que le decía con alegría - Toque, el amo lo coloco para usted... - y haciendo una pausa agrego - es como si él supiera que usted volvería a aquí - esas palabras la llenaron de alegría y sin pensarlo abrió la tapa y empezó a tocar el piano a lo que Serena sonrió y se fue a preparar las cosas de la casa.

Las horas pasaron y Merielle seguía tocando el piano; Empezó con algunas sonatas de Mozart, pasó por algunos vals y volvió a tocar “claro de luna” sin notar que alguien la estaba observando.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno ya vamos por el 10 , ya como simpre dijo espero que les guste y seguimo leyendo :D beso


	11. 11-Finde infernal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los ataques de bullying , se hacen más fuertes Ken sufre unos maltrato de parte de su padrastro

Había salido del Instituto dado que hoy no estaba del mejor humor. Así que tomo su auto personal y se dirigió a su nuevo departamento .

Desde que se mudo allá con Matt, la vida parecía normal, no tenía nada que hacer más las cosas lord de su familia y salir con ciertas personas. Pero hoy no era un día normal y volver a casa con sus padres, no eras razón.

La chofer de Passot lo conocía muy bien y sabía que algo andaba mal , de repente miro por el retrovisor y vio que su amo la estaba viendo por lo que ella preguntó .

_ \- ¿Paro, señor? - _

Este que había colocado los ojos en ella contesto .

_ \- Si - _

El auto se orillo en uno de los tantos descansos que había en la calle, ella salió de la parte de adelante el auto y abrió la puerta donde estaba su joven amo y pregunto.

_ \- ¿En que lo ayudó? - _

La mirada picarona apareció en el morocho y ella entró.

Minutos después, los gemidos de placer salía de la boca del morocho mientras que su acompáñate le estaba hacinado sexo oral.

Mientras el pene de su amo estaba en su boca, lo subía y bajaba dándole un placer que le generaba una estimulación exquisita. Piter tomo con la mano la cabeza de su acompañante y la contrajo más cerca de su miembro.

Ella empezó a jugar con su lengua para estimularlo más y que pudiera tener una erección a lo que él decía 

_ \- Mmmm… Si … vamos - _

Mientras gemía y jadeaba con placer su acompañante le lamia con más placer el miembro, haciendo que este tuviera la erección y acabara en la boca de ella.

Al terminar eso, se levantó y con la mano derecha se limpió la boca que estaba manchada con semen de su amo.

_ \- Vamos al departamento -  _

La voz de morocho sonó indicándole a su chofer a dónde debería ir… La chofer sonrió y salió de la parte de atrás del auto y volvió a su lugar .

Piter agarro un toallita húmeda que estaba en un comportamiento del asiento delante de él y se limpio el miembro después se subió el bóxer y se acomodó el pantalón.

_ \- ¿Listo señor? -  _

La voz de la chofer se escuchó por el comunicador y este tocando el botón del mismo dijo 

_ \- Listo … nos vamos - _ __

y el auto arrancó.

Ya en el las instalaciones de departamento, Piter subió el ascensor y marcó el 19… sintió como el ascensor se elevaba; Apoyó su cuerpo sobre una de las paredes del elevador y suspiro.

Nada de lo que hacía cambiaba el día y menos lo que había pasado en el instituto.

El ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron dando al lindo hall de entrada del departamento, busco algo en su pantalón y sacó el llavero que Matt le había dado, caminó por la entrada hasta llegar a la puerta, colocó la llave en el cerrojo y abrió .

Pero cuando entro sintió algo distinto; algo en la casa no era normal… camino por el pasillo siguiendo la música que estaba bañando toda la casa con su melodía hasta llegar a las puerta de esa sala de estudio y vio a una hermosa chica con cabello de fuego tocando una hermosa sonata de Beethoven. La luz hacía que esa sonata parecía más linda de lo que era y la chica parecía como un ángel mientras tocaba esas pluralidad de teclas en el piano de cola que había ahí.

La joven terminó de tocar y estiró los dedos cuando escucho los aplausos que venía de la puerta.

_ \- Hermosa - _ Dijo el muchacho que estaba en la puerta.

_ \- ¡Ah!... Gracias… - _ contestó la joven mientras se estiraba en el banco del piano .

_ \- De nada … ¿Usted, es? - _ pregunto el Piter a la joven de cabello rojizos .

_ \- Yo, soy Merielle… un gusto – _ estirando la mano para saludar al morocho.

Este tomo su mano y la beso mirando a la cara de aquella joven que estaba normal … eso sorprendió mucho al morocho que no entendía por que no se sonrojaba, pero intento que no se notara, así que le contestó muy amablemente.

_ \- El gusto es mío... Soy – _ y justo cuando iba a decir su nombre la pelirroja contesto por el.

_ -Piter Passot, Duque Passot…- _

Los ojos del morocho se abrieron de par en par, era raro que alguien conociera su nombre y su título con tan solo un saludo, pero cuando iba a preguntar cómo sabía, una voz conocida para ambos se escuchó.

_ \- Ya , se vieron -  _ Los dos miraron a la puerta cuando vieron al morocho .

_ \- ¡¡Matt!! - _ Dijo la joven y salió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

_ \- Hola linda - _ Sonrío al ver a su amiga.

_ \- Hola, Matt - _ dijo el otro morocho de la sala.

_ \- Hola Piter - _ Sonrío al escuchar al morocho. 

_ \- Ya se vieron ¿no?- _

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando como en forma de que si, cuando la voz de Serena se escuchó avisando que el almuerzo estaba listo.

_ \- ¡OH!...debemos ir a comer… - _ colocó el brazo para que la joven se agarrara de el y esta tomando el brazo de su amigo los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el comedor. Matt se detiene y pregunta.

_ \- ¿Vienes? - _ Piter se queda sorprendido y contesta.

_ \- Si, ya voy -  _ mientras ve cómo se van los dos al comedor.

**11- Finde Infernal**

El almuerzo paso rápido y sin muchas novedades, bueno solo para los dos amigos, que parecía parejas de enamorados. Y eso, sorprendía a Piter, que miraba raro a esos dos enamorados. Tanto que no toco la comida cuando la voz de Serena sonó diciendo.

_ \- ¿Repiten ? - _

_ \- Eh… si... claro - _ contesto Piter al escuchar la pregunta.

_ \- Si, claro… - _ dijeron los dos amigos.

_ \- Dime, Piter ¿que dieron hoy en clases? -  _

El morocho lo miro y contesto lo mas amablemente posible.

_ \- No se … tuve un problema y me fui antes -  _

Al terminar de decir eso la voz de Merielle, se escuchó preguntar.

_ \- ¿Tu familia está bien? - _

El morocho miro a sus ojos violetas y contestó . 

_ \- Si , ¿Por? - _

_ \- Por nada , que bueno eso … - _

Matt, reía cuando escuchaba a los dos jóvenes hablar, cuando interrumpió.

_ \- Merielle , porque no , nos preparamos para buscarlo - _

- _ Dale, me cambio y salimos - _

Le contesto la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y salió de la cocina dejando á los dos jóvenes.

_ \- Uh, que mal .. espero que todo este bien - _ le dijo Matt al morocho.

_ -Si , espero que todo se resuelva … ¿Dime algo?- _

Matt, lo miró esperando la pregunta cuando la voz de Merielle, se escuchó decir.

_ -¿Vamos?- _

Matt se levantó y se fue a donde estaba la joven y voltio a ver a Piter.

_ \- Deberemos esperar para esa pregunta - _

Y después salieron al hall, con el brazo de la joven de el. El morocho que estaba en la mesa se agarró la cabeza. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y menos la forma que Matt se estaba comportando.

Cuando los dos sirvientes de Matt aparecieron .

_ \- Buenas - _

El morocho movió la mano como saludo a los dos que habían llegado.

_ \- ¿Esta solo, señor? -  _ preguntó Max cuando se sacó la claqueta del instituto y la dejó en la silla .

_ \- Si, estoy solo - _ le contesto sin sacar la vista de la mesa .

_ \- ¿El joven Matt, salió? - p _ regunto Mai que sacaba una bebida de la heladera.

_ \- Si, con una chica - _ les respondió tomando su cabeza y moviendo sin dar mucha importancia a lo que eso dos sirvientes decían.

_ \- ¿Con una chica? - _ preguntaron intrigados los dos sirvieres.

_ \- Si con una chica - _ mientras masajeaba su cien para entender todo lo que decía.

Los dos sirvientes se miraron y quedaron intrigados.

#  **\---- Instituto ----**

Las clases se terminaron y los estudiantes salían del instituto y mientras ellos pasaban junto a una limusina corta, dos jóvenes esperaban en su interior a que saliera alguien de ese lugar. Cuando de repente uno de ellos salió rápido del vehículo para ir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba un chico muy cansado que tenia una melena larga de color azul.

Para el pelilargo, hoy había sido un día muy cansado y con muchas ganas de que su ansiedad terminara.... ya que para empezar no pudo esperar a Merielle, también tuvo que ir a clase... y tener que aguantar las bromas de sus compañeros por dejarlos mal parados en la clase de rayos... por lo cual ahora debería comprar un nuevo libro de análisis de lecturas de cardiogramas; y ya que los profesores lo arrestaron nuevamente por esa razón es que fue otra vez castigado.... pero ahora eran 3 semanas y por lo tanto era frustrante y sin contar que a donde fuera, siempre se encontraba con ese grupo de inmaduros.

Mientras suspiraba de repente escucho la voz y vio la figura de una joven que llamó su atención .

_ \- ¡ROBERT! - _

El pelilargo miro a aquélla muchacha de cabellos rojos saltar hacia su cuello y mientras besaba su mejilla.

_ \- ¡Mer! - _

dijo el peliazul al ver de quien se trataba y al igual que ella la beso en la mejilla .

_ \- ¡Cuánto tiempo! - _ comentó la pelirroja a Robert

_ \- Si, la verdad… como estas? - _ mientras veía que ella tomaba su brazo .

_ \- Bien .... Y ahora mejor - _

Y mientras los dos caminaban hacia la limusina que estaba a unos metros de ellos, subieron a la limusina y dentro de ella se encontraba el morocho esperando .

_ \- ¿Listo? - _ pregunto el Matt a ver que Robert cerraba la puerta de la limusina.

_ \- ¡Si! - _ contestaron ambos y Matt toco un botón y dijo .

_ \- Fedex, vamos a la cafetería... Por favor - _

_ \- En seguida señor -  _ y así al término de eso, el motor de la limusina se escuchó encender y se dirigieron a su destino.

Después de un rato de camino, los 3 hablaban tranquilamente y el vehículo frenó justo en la puerta de un garaje esperando que la barrera se abriera. Al abrirse el garaje vehículo entro y se detuvo en un lugar muy apartado del estacionamiento, al estacionarse el chofer salió de limusina y abrió la puerta de los pasajeros. La figura de una joven salió de él tomadno la mano del chofer.

_ \- Gracias, Fedex - _

_ \- De nada, señorita - _

Mientras espero que los demás salieran cuando la joven pelirroja estiraba un poco las manos. Después de que los dos jóvenes salieron y empezaron a caminar, el pelinegro se detuvo y voltio para comentar.

_ \- Fedex, ven vamos a tomar algo… tú también quieres saber cómo estuvo todos estos años Mery - _

El chofer, sonrió y siguió a los muchachos. Ya en la cafetería, una moza atendió al grupo guiando a los 4 a una mesa, y esperando su pedido mientras los 4 charlaban.

#  **\---- Casa de la madre de Ken ----**

Mientras su padrastro estaba poniendo su miembro en la boca del pelirrojo a él se le soltó una leve súplica. 

_ \- No por favor, no lo hagas - _

Pero para su desgracia el padrastro lo había escuchado, y aun con las manos del pelirrojo en su boca para sofocar más su súplica. Dijo muy molesto el padrastro del pelirrojo. 

_ \- ¿Que acabas de decir? - _

Mientras se levantaba furioso de la entrepierna de pelirrojo; Pero este no emitió ruido alguno, por lo que golpeo con furia el Rostro de Ken, y el padrastro volvió a hablar. 

_ \-  _ **_¡CONTESTA!_ ** _ - _

Ken trago saliva antes de contestarle a su padrastro y sosteniendo sus manos esposadas sobre su pecho en diagonal, le dijo.

_ \- No, he dicho nada - _

_ - _ **_¡MENTIRA!_ ** _... te escuche… te quejaste - _

lo miró muy seriamente mientras cerraba con fuerza su puño. 

_ -Dijiste “no, por favor, no lo hagas” - _

Eso hizo que Ken traga más saliva, sabiendo que lo había escuchado; generando más furia a su padrastro.

_ \-  _ **_¡LO ÚNICO QUE NO DEBERÍAS, HABER HECHO, LO HICISTE!_ ** _ - _

le gritaba con furia, mientras sujetaba el brazo derecho que Ken y lo apretaba con violencia.

_ \- Sabes lo que pasa… esto tiene consecuencias -  _

Y mientras el padrastro apretaba fuertemente el brazo de Ken y lo sacudía, Ken cerraba los ojos por el dolor al maltrato que su padrastro le generaba.

_ \- ¡No, por favor!... ¡No lo hagas! -  _

Al suplicarle el joven de cabellos de fuego, solo ocasiono que recibiera un puñetazo del mayor, lo que le hizo perder un poco la estabilidad y se cayera en un costado de la mesada de la cocina.

_ \- ¡ _ **_TE LO DIJE_ ** _!- vociferaba con odio  _

_ \- Te lo dije, no quiero ruido… Hoy no quiero escuchar tu ¡ _ **_VOZ_ ** _! - _

Lo sujeto del brazo y lo empezó a tironear para que caminara por las escaleras, pero esto era un poco complicado dado que tenía los pantalones desabrochados. Esto ponía aún más furioso al mayor, por lo que le grito que se lo abrochara inmediatamente, el menor titubeaba un poco pero logro hacerlo antes de que la situación se pusiera.

Ya en el primer piso de la casa, el padrastro abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ken y lo tiro en la cama para después cerrar la puerta con llave he irse por unos minutos. En la habitación, se quedó tirado en la cama sin moverse ya que temía de lo que podría pasar, hasta que el ruido de la llave le erizo todos los vellos de su cuerpo por el temor, la puerta se abrió y el padrastro tira un par de cosas en la cama; después tomo al pelirrojo del brazo para levantarlo y sentarlo en la cama después toma la llave de las esposas y soltándole solo una de las manos, mientras Ken le vuelve a suplicar, pero esto le genera más ira a su captor y lo tira con fuerza contra la pared donde la cabecera de la cama esta, toma con fuerza las manos del menor y pasando una de las esposa por debajo de la madera horizontal de la cabecera coloco de nuevo la esposa de la mano, Ken queda sentado de frente a su padrastro con los brazos por detrás de él.

_ \- Estira las piernas, juntas - _ menciono el mayor.

_ \- ¡Por favor no... ! - _ le pido Ken a mayor lo que solo género que este le diera una cachetada.  _ \- Cállate y haz lo que te pido - _

Y con la cara a un costado por el golpe, Ken estiro las piernas como se lo pidió, Dany tomo unos grilletes de cuero con correa y se los coloco en los tobillos a Ken después le saco los zapatos.

Cuando ya lo tenía bien ajustado con una cadena sobre el marco de la cama y lo aseguro con candado Ken intento mover sus piernas pero fue inútil, Dany tomo algo más de la cama y sujeto de la barbilla a Ken para que este lo mira y le dijo.

_ \- Abre tu boca - _

El menor no titubeo ya que sabía que no importaba lo que dijera será peor, ya que cuando él actúa de esa forma, es un castigo para Ken por parte de su padrastro, así que abrió su boca como el ordeno y el padrastro le dijo.

_ \- sabes lo que significa ¿No? - _

Eso produjo en el pelirrojo un terror y empiezo a suplicar. 

_ \- ¡Por favor no, se lo pido... me quedaré callado pero no lo haga ! - _

\-  **_¡TARDE!_ ** \- 

Le grito Dany, mientras le colocaba la mordaza tan fuerte que le genero un gemido de ahogo a Ken. Y sosteniendo la cara del menor para que este lo pudiera ver, sonría de gozo al ver los ojos del menor llenos de temor.

_ \- Ya lo sabes, este es tu castigo por generar algún ruido, cuando yo no lo quiero -  _

Y haciendo una pausa, sonrió con más placer ya que sabía que las próximas palabras que le diría al menor le causarían más dolor y sufrimiento a su hijastro, y volviendo a sonar su voz le dijo con placer 

_ \- Pero por lo que reste de finde tu no tomaras agua, y solo si te comportas -  _

Y haciendo una pausa, sarcásticamente continuo 

_ \- Bueno, eso lo veré yo - _

Viendo la desesperación en los ojos de Ken y los gemidos apagados por los intento fallidos de soltarse, tomo la llave de la habitación, apago la luz del cuarto y se fue dejando a Ken llorando en la oscuridad de ese horrible cuarto.

Ya afuera de la habitación Dany cierro con llave, se dirigió a su estudio ya que su hijastro lo había dejado frustrado y con deseos de tener algún placer.

**\---- La cuidad ---**

La limusina se dirigía hacia el departamento después de una tarde maravillosa. Los 3 aún hablaban de las cosas que pasaron y demás.

El celular de la joven sonó y contesto la llamada, y mientras los dos esperaban a que su amiga terminara de hablar, Matt aprovecho para platicar con Robert.

_ \- Y Robert ¿cómo estuvo hoy el día ? -  _

El pelilargo suspiro algo molesto y le contesto a su amigo. 

_ \- Bien… sin contar que otra vez me tomaron de punto… bien … - _ y haciendo una pausa continuo - 

_ ¿ Y tú ? -  _

Matt, sólo miro a Marielle y sonrió un poco triste cuando contesto .

_ \- Estuve todo el día con ella -  _

Robert noto algo al escuchar lo que el morocho le dijo. Sabía que Matt necesitaba tiempo para que le dijera que era… pero cuando quiso decir algo, la voz de Marielle se escuchó nuevamente.

_ \- Bueno… ¿ hoy que hacemos ? -  _

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y contestaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡¿Pizza…helado y pelis?! - 

Marielle sonrió ya que era como si los dos le habían leído la mente…ya quería estar junto a ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Las risas se escuchaban desde la parte trasera de la limusina, cuando Fedex giro hacia la derecha con la limusina desde ahí el departamento se veía… pronto estarían en la cochera del recinto y deberían interrumpir ese lindo momento.

Ya en la cochera Fedex coloco la limusina en su lugar designado, después bajo de ella y toco la puerta mientras decía.

_ \- Joven amo… Ya llegamos - _ y al abrir la puerta vio a los tres que estaban sentados y riendo.

_ \- Ok Fedex… Ya bajamos - _ contesto Matt arreglándose el sacó mientras bajaba del auto

seguido de Robert y cuando Marielle salía la mano de Fedex apareció. 

_ \- ¿Señorita? - _ dijo Fedex, mientras ella tomaba su mano y sonriendo salió de la limusina .

Los 3 se dirigieron al ascensor cuando Matt volteó hacia donde se encontraba Fedex. 

_ \- ¿Subes ? -  _

Fedex le mostró el paquete de cigarrillos indicando que iba a fumar uno de ellos; al ver eso Matt suspirando le sonrió a su chofer y se fue dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Tocó el botón del ascensor y esperaron después de un rato este apareció y los tres subieron tomándose de los brazos .

Ya muy avanzada la noche Fedex subió a dejar unos papeles, cuando entro por la puerta que daba de la cocina al living fue testigo de una escena muy tierna y se quedó observando por varios minutos cuando la voz de Serena se escuchó de repente.

_ \- ¿Fedex? -  _

Este volteó y vio que la morocha salía del lado de pasillo que daba a la puerta principal y le hizo un gesto que le indicaba que se acercara para mostrarle esa hermosa escena.

En esa hermosa escena se encontraban sus 3 queridos niños Robert, Matt y Marielle los cuales se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón como cuando eran pequeños, y tapados con una colcha enfrente del televisor. 

_ \- Hace mucho que no veía al joven amo hacer eso -  _

Le dijo Fedex a Serena la cual se había tapado la boca para que el ruido de su llanto no despertara a los tres bellos durmientes. Fedex se acercó a los muchachos y tomo otra frazada que se encontraba en el suelo y se la coloco a Robert, dado que era el que más estaba destapado. Por su parte Serena se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la calefacción y lo colocó en 20 para que si alguno de ellos sé que daban así no aparecieran con alguna enfermedad, dado que el decimonoveno piso no era muy cálido a esa hora de la madrugada y menos en esa época del año donde estaba a punto de entrar el invierno y no quería que sus lindos niños se enfermaran, después miro hacia donde se encontraba Fedex y le pregunto.

_ \- ¿café? -  _

Este sonrió y dijo si mientras sacaba de nuevo el paquete de cigarrillos. Al notar eso la morocha sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, mientras estaba entrando a la cocina Serena dijo. 

_ \- Eso te va matar -  _

Fedex sonrió y de forma irónica contesto su compañera le por su cometario.

_ \- Lo se… de algo me tengo que morir -  _

y mientras se colocaba en la ventana que daba al pequeño laboratorio del departamento encendió un de los cigarrillos. 

Después de un rato la charla habían comenzado entre Serena y Fedex cuando uno de los que dormía se había levantado por agua, cuando escucho la conversación se quedó escondido para escuchar mejor lo que hablaban.

_ \- La joven Miki, está muy callada - _ le comentaba Serena a Fedex que tomaba su taza de café 

_ \- Parece ser que algo en el Instituto la está molestando -  _

Fedex que aún tenía la taza de café en su boca habían cambiado su semblante dado que sabía por dónde iría ese comentario, así que bajo la taza y contesto. 

_ \- Sere, tranquila, ellos estarán bien… son muy fuertes -  _

La morocha lo miro y suspirando, para desues contestarle 

_ \- Lo sé pero son todos ellos - _

La respuesta de Serena, hizo reír a Fedex… ya que ahora se daba cuanta de todo Serena había tomado a todos los integrantes del departamento como sus hijos y le dolía ver como sufrían. 

La ojosnegros miro enojada a Fedex que le tiro un reparador a la cara y los dos rieron suavemente para no despertar a los tres de la sala, ya que no se habían dado cuenta que uno de esos 3 estaba despierto y que había escuchado la conversación, y apretando con fuerza sus puños volvió a donde se estaban los otros dos dormidos.

  
  


**\---- La habitación de ken ----**

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición pero ya no aguantaba más, intento mover sus brazos para poder cambiar de posición pero fue inútil, ya que no importaba lo que intentara no cambiaba nada; así que apoyo su cabeza en la fría pared e intento dormir o lo que fuera para que pasará más rápido ese castigo, porque sabía que algo le iba a costar dado que sin importar lo que hiciera sus muñecas le estaban pasando la factura por las horas que llevaba esposado, trago saliva y cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras pensaba que todo esto pasara más rápido. 

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y después la luz se encendió, era Dany con una bandeja con comida y bebida .

El pelirrojo lo miro y vio en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa y temió por lo que iba a pasar.

El padrastro dejo la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se acercó a su hijastro y tomando la barbilla y al verlo a los ojos se percató que estaban cansado de la posición en la que había estado tanto tiempo, así que pasó su mano hacia atrás de la cabeza y después le desató la boca de su hijastro para después decirle.

_ \- Bueno hace más 10 horas que estás si y creo que necesitas un poco de agua - _

Tomo el vaso de agua con la mano libre y se la coloco muy cerca del hombro de él para así hacer que Ken tuviera que levantar la vista para verlo. 

_ \- ¿Pero? - _

Comentó mientras movía el vaso de un lado a otro y Ken con dificultad trago saliva para después pronunciar las palabras que el padrastro quería. 

_ \- Prometo portarme bien… no diré nada que no se deba - _

Esas palabras parecía generarle placer al mayor, ya que cerraba los ojos y se le dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y disfrutando cada palabra que el menor decía, volvió a tomarlo de la barbilla y le acercó el vaso con agua a los labios que se encontraban medio quebradizos, y así dejar que su hijastro pudiera tomar agua.

Después de un rato de haber tomado agua, el padrastro de Ken le soltó las manos y los pies y se levantó tomando la bandeja con las cosa para solo dejarle un  [ sandwichito ](http://www.wordmagicsoft.com/diccionario/es-en/sandwichito.php) a ken, este aún inmóvil en la cama ya que lo habían soltado de sus cadenas que lo mantenía quieto en la cama no de sus ataduras, lo bueno que está vez las manos estaban al frente de él y no por detrás. Dany lo miro por un rato hasta que volvió a hablarle 

_ \- Dentro de 5 horas volverás a tu posición anterior -  _

Ya que solo hizo un pausa porque sabía que su hijastro necesitaba más castigo por lo que le había hecho antes y continuo diciendo.

_ \- Y está vez hasta que termine este finde no tendrás ningún privilegio… deberías darme las gracias -  _

El menor lo miro como ido y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, el padrastro volvió a hablar y está vez generó un escalofrío sobre el menor .

_ \- ¡Ya, se ! no tienes que decir nada, sé que me lo agradeces por lo tanto volveré con la fusta -  _

Y al terminar de decir eso sonrió para después salir y dejar a menor nuevamente sólo en una completa oscuridad, cuando la puerta se cerró el cuerpo Ken callo sobre el colchón y levemente llevo sus manos a la boca y comenzó a temblar. 

  
  


**\--- La Mañana Siguiente ---**

Piter miro sorprendido a los 2 que dormían plácidamente sobre el sillón de la sala cuando la voz de una joven llamo su atención. 

_ \- Buen día -  _

El morocho miro a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras tomaba un té de menta, este la miro y moviendo la mano se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba, ya en la cocina noto la presencia de las otras mujeres de la casa.

_ \- Buenas… - _ dijo el morocho y todas menos la pelirroja le contestaron.

- _ ¿Quieres café? - _ dijo la menor de todas a lo que él sólo sonrió a la propuesta. 

Y antes de que esté llegará a contestar Merielle lo interrumpió con unas palabras que dejaron al morocho muy sorprendido.

\- El café tiene que estás negro y con dos de azúcar - 

Miro al resto que estaban suspendidos de como aquella joven sabían tanto y volvió a hablar.

_ \- ¿Me equivoco? -  _

El Piter se quedó mirando perplejo y solo movió la cabeza para confirmar que el dato era perfecto y tomando la taza de café atinó a preguntar cuando la voz de Matt sonó.

_ \- Buen día -  _

Todos contestaron el saludo y este beso en la frente a la pelirroja dejando aún más sorprendido Piter que no entendía nada.

El desayuno del domingo paso rápido, y los jóvenes se estaba alistando para ir a sus respectivos lugares cuando Matt ve la morocha se dirigía a la biblioteca y le hablo.

_ \- ¿Miki? -  _

La morocha se voltio a ver al morocho en la puerta.

_ \- ¿Si? - _ le contesto a Matt 

- _ ¿No, irás a lo de tu hermana? - _

Eso pareció entristecer a la joven que se encogió los hombros y pronunció unas palabras que Matt, jamás pensó que ella diría.

_ \- No, Ella no me habla desde que me fui… Ya casi dos meses de eso… así que me quedo acá - _

Y mirando el libro dijo 

_ \- Si no le molesta -  _

termino la frase con una leve y muy entristecida sonrisa. El morocho quien había sido el que la invito a este proyecto no se había percatado de lo que esto le había ocasionado a su acompañante de departamento, así que se acercó hacia donde ella se encontraba y tomándola suavemente de la mano le dijo.

_ \- No hay problema… esta es su casa… pero no dude en háblame… ¿Si? - _

Matt le estaba sonriendo de una manera que parecía encantadora, algo que los demás llamarían encantó real y Miki había caído en ello. Ya habían odio que el Conde de la Corona tenía ese encanto especial pero jamás pensaron que lo vieran en persona. Las palabras sonaron nuevamente en la boca de Matt, sacando otra vez ese encanto a la morocha.

_ \- ¿Si? -  _

Ya volviendo en si Miki sólo movió la cabeza para confirmar que hablaría con él cualquier mal, ya con ese gesto Matt se iba con los demás miembros. 

  
  


**\--- Estacionamiento ---**

Los 4 esperaban a que los autos llegaran, mientras charlaban cuando uno de los dos morochos le pregunto a la ojosviolacios 

_ \- ¿Tú, también irás a los de los Bentto? -  _

La pelirroja lo miro y con una amplia sonrisa le contesto.

_ \- No, yo iré a lo de Aaron -  _

Dejando al mayor de los morochos sorprendido por la forma en la que aquella joven le contestaba las cosa; cuando la voz del Matt lo llamo.

_ \- Bueno, nos vemos a la noche chicos - _

Después tomo del brazo a Robert lo metió en el auto. Esa escena generó dudas al pobre chico que estaba esperando su auto. Minutos siguiendo los autos de los dos jóvenes que aún seguían esperando llegaron. La muchacha mientras entraba a un BMW color azul eléctrico despidió al morocho que estaba esperando a que le abrieran la puerta.

\- Nos vemos en la noche, madre saludos a tu padre - 

Mientras sonriendo y haciendo una mini reverencia al ver que la chofer de Piter le hacía una a ella.

_ \- ¿Señor? -  _

Volvió a pronunciar la chofer de Piter, mientras veía como su amo se quedaba helado al escuchar lo que decía la joven pelirroja. El BMW estaba saliendo de la cochera cuando el conductor le pregunto a su acompañante.

_ \- Ese … ¿no era? -  _

La pelirroja que se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante le respondió. 

_ \- Si, ese es… Piter -  _

El conductor hizo una muesca y continuó diciendo 

_ \- Creció mucho - _

Y la joven sonrió, ya que era verdad habían crecido mucho.

Por otra parte el único que aún no había salido, se encontraba encerrado en sus pensamientos dentro del auto de la familia cuando la voz de chofer se escuchó.

_ \- ¿Señor? -  _

Este giro y miro al retrovisor cuando la chofer hablo. 

_ \- ¿Nos vamos? -  _

El menor confirmó con la cabeza y el auto arranco para dirigirse a sus destino.

  
  


**\--- En el Cuarto de Ken ---**

El ruido de la fusta golpeando contra algo y el quejido de alguien, eso le generaba placer y diversión ya que golpear con la fusta el cuerpo blanco de su hijastro y ver como aparecían las marcas rojas en la piel, eso le generaba una fascinación. Ya hacia un buen rato que había regresado y colocado los brazos del menor en su espalda y colocado de rodillas de espalda a él, después le levanto la remera dejando su torso y brazos descubiertos para poder darle con la fusta. El sonido se escuchaba otra vez y Ken se sobresaltaba lentamente por el dolor que le generaba la fusta cada vez que tocaba su cuerpo. De repente sintió que la lengua de su padrastro tocaba su torso y otra vez la fusta sobre su cuerpo.

_ \- Vamos gime para mí -  _

Le diecia el padrastro mientras le daba varias veces con la fusta en una parte de su espalda que estaba completamente roja de tanto que le había golpeado ahí. Por su parte Ken que todavía tenían la boca con la mordaza sadomasoquista solo dejaba pasar muy suavemente los gemidos de dolor de él. Nuevamente la fusta choco contra el cuerpo del menor y al escuchar el leve gemido de Ken el padrastro se levantó para aflojarle la mordaza, después volvió a sentarse y de nuevo siguió golpeando con la fusta y así escuchar los gemidos de dolor que le generaba. Esto duró un rato hasta que el mayor le dijo algo. 

_ \- Volteare -  _

El menor, con dificultad obedecía lo que el mayor le decía, cuando ya estaba de frente recubre con muchas fuerza el golpe de la fusta en el rostro. Haciendo que la mordaza se cayera al suelo, haciendo que el mayor se mordiera con placer el labio inferior de su boca, después se levantó y con la fusta movió la cabeza del menor para poder ver la marca que la fusta había dejado en el rostro de menor, eso le estaba generando un gran placer y quería satisfacerse así que le ordenó nuevamente al menor que se acercará; y este con la poca movilidad que tenía se acercó. Ya cerca el padrastro se bajó su pantalón y se sacó su miembro como diciéndole… 

_ \- Me debes la del viernes en la noche -  _

Así que aun con la fusta en su mentón, Ken abrió la boca y el mayor coloco su pene en la boca del joven. Ya en su boca Ken empezó la lamerlo moviendo de adelante hacia atrás para poder meter y sacar el pene de su boca. El padrastro empezó a llamarse y a morderse el labio inferior mientras sentía como la lengua de pelirrojo estimulaba su miembro. Empezó a gemir y con su mano libre tomo la cabeza de Ken y empujó más profundamente para poder llegará esa estimulación mientras le decía.

_ \- Vemos... más... más... ya casi me está dando un poco de lo que quería - _

el gemido de placer interrumpía lo que decía 

_ \- ¡ahhhhh! … ¡si más! -  _

Mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ken seguía diciendo.

_ \- Eso… estas teniendo el toque, precios tienes el toque -  _

Y volvió a gemir cada vez más fuerte para después acabar en la boca de Ken, mientras respiraba un poco agitado por el estímulo del menor, sacó si miembro y golpeó nuevamente con la fusta al menor dando otra orden.

_ \- Ven y limpia este desastre - _

Mientras movía su miembro lleno de su semen. El menor trago el semen que tenía en la boca, para después estirarse llegar al miembro y lamerlo. Mientras estaba haciendo eso el padrastro empezó a golear con la fusta la espalda de en menor y eso genero un leve gemido de dolor al menor.

Al terminar de lamerlo, el padrastro tomó al Ken por los brazos después lo levanto dejándolo desnudo en frente de él. Volvió a lamerse sus labios y teniendo a su hijastro de frente se sentó y se acercó hacia donde estaba él; tomó la fusta y empezó a golpearle todo el cuerpo y con el grito de los gemidos, empezó a golpearlo un poco más fuerte. 

  
  


**\--- En el Departamento ----**

Miki se encontraba en la cocina cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y salió para ver quién era y al notar que era la nueva que entraba por la puerta principal.

_ \- Buenas noches - _

Le dijo la morocha al ver a la pelirroja acercase a la entrada de la cocina.

_ \- Hola - _

Le respondió la menor de las dos y se dirigiéndose a la cocina le pregunto. 

_ \- ¿Estas, sola? -  _

Mientras la morocha se servía café y esta movió la cabeza confirmando la pregunta.

_ \- ¡oh!… pensé que Matt y Robert ya habían vuelto …-  _

Volviendo a pronunciar palabras y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina .

_ \- No… aún los dos están en la casa del conde -  _

Mientras levanto la taza para dar seña de que si quería tomar café a lo que la ojosviolacios movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación, haciendo que la morocha le sirviera.

_ -¿Dime? -  _

Pregunto la menor de las dos mientras Miki sólo contesto con un gemido. 

_ \- ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Matt? - _

Miki que le estaba dando la espalda tomo las dos tazas y se dirigió en donde se encontraba la nueva y le contesto. 

_ \- Mucho, mucho no… hace poco que tengo una relación de hablar con Matt, ¿por? -  _

Miki pregunto integrada, a lo que Merielle comentó.

_ \- Sabes, hace bastante que no lo veo y quería saber cosas de él, de alguien que no fuera de su círculo diario - _

Tomando la taza y mientras jugaba con el borde de ella se quedó mirando el café negro.

_ \- Pues usted puede preguntar a sus allegados dado que usted lady - _

La menor la miro raro y la interrumpió.

_ \- ¿Mi lady yo ? -  _

_ \- ¡Si, usted es igual que Matt ¿no ? -  _

Pregunto muy integrada la ojos rojos, haciendo que Merielle se riera de una forma muy particular; esto molestando un poco a Miki. 

_ \- Perdón, perdón… - _

Le dijo Merielle a Miki y continuó 

_ \- Yo no soy de clase lord, soy una clase alta -  _

La miro a la cara y continuó diciendo 

_ \- De la clase Rank… se cosas de Matt como de Piter… porque mis padres son del círculo cerrado de ellos -  _

Tomo la taza y continuo explicando.

_ \- Y cuando era chica jugaba con ellos… no soy más superior a ti -  _

Poniéndose algo incómoda le pregunto a la morocha . 

_ \- ¿Tu de que clase sos ?... lo pregunto para no faltar al respeto -  _

Miki se río y tomándola de la mano le contesto. 

_ \- Soy de clase alta, no del nivel de un Rank, pero de clase alta - _

Eso le cambio el semblante a Merielle para después responder con emoción. 

_ \- ¡¡¡GENIAL ¡¡¡ -  _

Eso sorprendió mucho Miki que se puso algo asustada, mientras que Merielle continuó. 

_ \- Me podrás ayudar mucho… Ya que con tantos lords en la casa me siento rara -  _

Y las dos al término de eso se pusieron a reír un buen raro. 

  
  


**Final de capítulo 11**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola , de nuevo acá , primero les pido perdón , no subí ayer, pero estoy a full con la facultad, y segundo , ya nos acercamos a la actualidad de la histors , estamos por el capitulo 20 solo falta 9 que creo que para el mes que viene estamos ... asi que nos vemos el lunes besos


	12. 12- un secreto a voces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos secretos no se pueden guardar , por mucho tiempo .... eso para cuando Piter presiona a Merielle y descubre lo que guarda .  
> Miki descubre el trato que tiene Piter con Merielle y un poco de la verdad

Las risa se escuchaban por todo el departamento, cuando Miki entendió lo que su nueva acompañante le habían dicho, pero cuando quiso confirmarlo la pelirroja ya se estaba retirando a su habitación.

_ \- ¡Mon Petite! ¡Espera! - _ la de ojos violeta volteó para ver a la mayor de las dos.

_ \- ¿Si? -  _ pregunto Merielle mientras esperaba la pregunta.

Al ver eso la morocha, se frenó y pregunto otra cosa.

_ \- ¿Qué te gusta tomar? - _ y haciendo una pausa termino su pregunta 

_ \- Digo porque me haré un café… ¿quieres algo ? -  _

La pelirroja sólo miró y sonrió para después de eso contestar a su acompañante.

_ \- ¡ Si..! un té de menta - _ dio unos paso y se giró de nuevo para terminar de decir.

_ \- Y llámame Merielle … ¿Si? -  _

A lo que Miki sólo miró y asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como la de ojos violeta se iba a su cuarto. Ya en la cocina Miki ponía el agua para el té mientras maldecía por no poder preguntar eso que había querido, cuando la puerta se escuchó y las figuras de los 3 chicos aparecieron. 

_ \- Buenas noches - _ dijo Miki cuando escucho a los 3 entrar 

_ \- buenas noches - _ contestaron los 3 y al entrar en la cocina vieron a la morocha en ella 

_ \- ¿Qué haces ? - _ le preguntó Robert al ver que tenía dos tazas en las manos.

_ \- Hago algo caliente… ¿ Quieren? -  _

El mayor de los morocho negó y explicó que estaban cansado de pasar el día con sus padres así que se iría a dormir, saliendo de la cocina se dirigió a su habitación y cuando estaba por llegar apareció la nueva integrante de la casa y se miraron. 

_ \- Buenas noches - _ se saludaron ambos

_ \- ¿Cómo estuvo hoy su casa ? - _

Merielle le preguntó a Piter y cuando este le iba a contestar ella le volvió a preguntar 

\- ¿Hermano está bien? -

Eso le generó un desconcierto a Piter, provocando en él un impulso algo violento, ya que tomo a Merielle por los hombros y apoyándola contra la pared del Padilla le pregunto. 

_ \- Tu … ¿Como sabes esas cosas ? -  _

  
  


**12 - Un Secreto a Voces**

En la cocina se encontraban los dos jóvenes hablando con Miki de su día, cuando de repente la morocha les dijo que iría a buscar a Merielle a su cuarto para que su té no se enfriara, cuando el morocho noto algo es su acompañante ya que este estaba viendo su celular, cuando el ojinegros le pregunto.

_ \- ¿Esperad un llamado? -  _

Mirando medio pícaro a Robert que sólo contestó con un gemido. Haciendo que Matt se pusiera más integrado este se acercó hacia donde estaba Robert para intentar ver lo que su amigo veía tan concentradamente. Lo que Robert, miraba tan concentradamente era el estado de WhatsApp de Ken, ya que quería ver si sabía algo de su amigo, pero en su estado sólo decía que se habían conectado el viernes a las 23 hrs, y al mirar hacia adelante y noto a Matt muy cerca de él y le preguntó.

_ \- ¿Qué pasa? -  _

Haciendo que Matt hiciera un gesto de molestia torciendo su labio. Robert no entendía el porqué de su reacción ya que noto que su amigo estaba algo molesto y parecía algo celosos por lo que él hacía. Así que para molestarle un poco más y cortar con ese asunto le pregunto.

_ \- ¿Celoso? -  _

Sorprendido el morocho le contesto molesto 

_ \- Pues claro… - _

Mientras volteaba la cara hacia un costado algo molesto 

_ \- Te estoy preguntando algo y tú sólo miras el celular, ¿qué es más importante que yo para que no me prestaras atención? - _

Esa reacción de su amigo le generó algo de diversión y de desconcierto a Robert, dado que no era normal que Matt reaccionara de esa forma y menos que le hiciera una escena de celos, pero lo que más le causaba gracias es que se lo estaban haciendo a él, así que por un impulso muy de interior dejó su celular en la mesa y tomó uno de los brazos de Matt, haciendo que este se quedará sin reacción por lo que le hacía y tomando su barbilla le dio un beso tan apasionado que sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Al principio el morocho se resisto pero después de un rato dejó de forcejear y correspondiendo a ese beso mientras tomaba a Robert por la cintura ya que este tenían ahora sus dos manos en la barbilla de Matt.

En otra parte del departamento, Miki están a punto de ver algo que le daría más dudas, a unos metros y entre dos habitaciones su dos nuevos integrantes estaba contra la pared uno encima del otro y pareciendo que iban por algo más, cuando la morocha pregunto.

_ \- ¿Qué pasa acá ? -  _

Los dos jóvenes se separaron repentinamente y empezaron a balbucear hasta que la menor de los dos contestó.

_ \- Nada … el joven Piter, estaba viendo si tenían una basura en el ojo ¿ no? -  _

Y mientras se frotaba un ojo miro a Piter que se había quedó sorprendido y contesto que sí y enseguida se fue a su habitación, mientras Merielle sonrió y viendo a Miki le pregunto 

\- ¿ _ Pasa _ algo? -

La morocha estaba pasmada por lo que paso y tardo un segundo para ver en donde estaba y respondió.

_ \- El té… ya está -  _

Merielle sonrió contestando a eso. 

_ \- Ok.. entonces vamos a tomarlo -  _

y volvió a tallarse los ojos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y detrás de ella iba Miki que una intentaba registrar lo que pasó. 

En la cocina los dos jóvenes estaban cayendo en su atracción mientras sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos y sintiendo cada caricias más intensamente, cuando de repente los dos escucharon unos paso y se separan bruscamente. Matt se colocó una mano en los labios como Robert aún lo estuviera besando y levemente se acariciaba los labios como anhelando de que Robert aun lo siguiera besando. Mientras Robert tomó nuevamente su celular y lo miro, mientras esperaba que llegaran las personas que habían escuchado,

pasados unos segundos Merielle y Miki entraban a la cocina conversando de las cosas de moda en España cuando Miki sonriendo y contestó.

_ \- Dudo que tú y yo tengamos el mismo gusto - _

_ \- ¿Por qué lo dices? - _

Le preguntó Merielle a Miki que se estaban sentando al lado de Robert y este levantó la vista . 

_ \- ¿De qué hablan? - _

Preguntó Matt a las jóvenes para que no sospecharan nada de lo que habían pasado, cuando la pelirroja contestó. 

_ \- De los gustos de ahora, ¿digo ? España tienen algunas cosas que en E.E.U.U no tiene - _

Los dos jóvenes miraron a Miki que tomaba asiento en la mesa y ella al ver que la estaban observando contestó.

_ \- Digo, que mis gustos y sus gustos nos son los mismos -  _

Y haciendo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de café, termino agregando.

_ \- Pues yo creo que sí… no me refiero a que me digas que tipo de hombre te gusta… pero sí el tipo de música y que le gusta hacer a los de clase alta -  _

Volvió hablar mientras molestaban al Robert ya que este estaba absorto mirando su celular,

la morocha miro un rato y contestó.

_ \- Bueno… depende que quiere saber - _

La de ojos violeta pensó una rato y dijo 

_ \- mmm ,¿qué banda está de moda? - _

La morocha la miro y tardó un rato en contestar y dijo.

_ \- Flower , Bruno Mars y - _

Y cuando iba a decir el último grupo o candente la voz de Matt se escuchó.

_ \-  _ **_¡Kaya!_ ** _ \-  _

Todos lo miraron y Miki, contestó.

_ \- Si, Kaya… esa si es música -  _

_ \- ¿Kaya? - _ preguntó el pelilargo soltando el celular.

Todos los presentes lo miraron, cuando la más joven preguntó.

_ \- ¿no conoces a Kaya? -  _

El ojos azul grisáceos nego con la cabeza a la pregunta de la menor.

_ \- ¡Por dios ! … Rob… ¡¡¡¿¿en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo!!!??? - _

Miki se sorprendió al ver que su amigo no conocía esa banda… Robert miraba atónito a las reacciones de los 3 jóvenes en la cocina, cuando la voz de Miki llamó la atención.

_ \- Kaya es una cantante japonesa que está haciendo furor en el mundo, hace más o menos como 3 meses que tocó en Dublín e Irlanda y sus shows fueron lo máximo, además anunciaron que harán dentro de 3 meses una gira por Europa - _

Los otros dos que sabían sobre eso movían sus cabezas en forma de afirmación a lo que la morocha decía .

_ \- Hace casi más de dos años esta cantante fue furor en viña del mar chile… abriéndose paso a los - _

Luego la voz de la pelirroja la interrumpió agregando.

_ \- A los Awards de música en Estados Unidos y de ahí al mundo… -  _

Miki la miro sorprendida por lo que le pregunto.

_ \- ¿Te gusta, Kaya ? ¿Merielle? - _ __

La menor movió la cabeza a la pregunta de Miki confirmando que era fanática de la banda y que la cantante Kaya era su favorita, haciendo que la morocha se alegrará dado que a ella también le gustaba mucho, aunque Yuko también tenía un espacio en su corazón.

Las dos jóvenes se pusieron a hablar solas de esa banda, mientras que Robert miraba sorprendido de lo que hablaban, cuando la mirada de él se cursó con la de Matt y en ese momento noto algo que no le gustó mucho, Matt se había puesto nervioso al cursar sus miradas y eso no le gustó así que tomo su celular y se fue a su habitación dejando a los 3 conversando sobre la banda.

Ya en su habitación estaba acostado en la cama mientras miraba el techo, y suspirando tomo su celular, abrió el WhatsApp y escribió algo.

Al terminar, dejo su celular en la mesa junto a su cama y apago la luz.

En las otras habitación del departamento los 4 integrante estaban a punto de irse a dormir o eso intentaban, en la habitación de Matt este sólo daba vueltas en su cama mientras se tocaba los labios ya que algo en él le decía que fue mala idea dejarse caer en esos besos, y aunque amaba como su mejor amigo besaba sabía que eso estaba mal porque ya había decidido cambiar para mejorar y esa relación que tenían, ya que con él debería sólo existir una relación solo de mejores amigos y no como lo que estaban teniendo. Así que suspiró una vez más y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

En otra habitación Miki se encontraba feliz ya había podido hablar sobre una de sus bandas y cantante favoritas así que se acostó mientras miraba su Facebook antes dormir.

En su habitación Merielle sólo miraba el celular esperando que sus padres la llamaban, pero en su defecto solo era un mensaje de su hermano que le informaba que ya habían hablado con sus padres y que podía dormir tranquila, ya que dentro de dos días se volverían a ver de nuevo, al despedirse le deseo mucha suerte. Por lo que Merielle sonriendo se colocó los audífonos mientras ponía  _ Ophelia  _ en su celular, mientras se acostaba escuchaba el inicio de la canción para al final soltar una sonrisa.

Pero no todo era color de rosa ya que en la habitación de Piter este estaba completamente furioso ya que la pelirroja sabían cosas que no muchos sabían, estaba golpeando en su escritorio intento recordar quien era ella pero era inútil ya que por más que lo intentara no lograba recordar nada de ella y para empeorar las palabras que ella le dijo lo volvían loco.

“- ¿Cómo estuvo hoy su casa ? -”

Volvió a golpear el escritorio después miro un rato a la nada y noto su celular, lo tomo y empezó a escribir “Merielle Mon petite” tocó el buscador y mientras esperaba a que saliera algo de ella se fue a cambiar de ropa para ir a dormir. 

  
  


**\--- Al día Siguiente ---**

La puerta de la habitación de Ken se abrió y Dany miraba como su hijastro aún se encontraba en la posición en que lo había dejado la noche anterior, ya que seguía atado a la cama con las manos esposadas atrás de la cabecera y los pies atados hacia adelante con los grilletes. Al mirarlo recordaba la noche que habían tenido y eso le fascinaba, pero el fin de semana había terminado y tenían que dejarlo ir, así que se acercó y tocando levemente el cabello del menor haciendo que este se moviera y soltara un gemido. 

_ \- Mmm, chico malo -  _

Seguía acariciando el cabello de Ken, mientras se mordía el labio inferior al escuchar los gemido de este, después tomo su barbilla para ver las expresiones en la cara de Ken mientras se encontraba amordazado y vendado de los ojos ya que eso lo excitaba, ya que sabía que era hora de soltarlo, pero antes iba a disfrutar un poco más del momento.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban las manos de su hijastro y abriendo las esposas dejo una mano suelta, llevó las manos del menor hacia adelante provocando que este gimiera otra vez por el dolor que sentía en sus brazos, para después sentir que otra vez tenía las muñecas esposas. De repente sintió que la venda de sus ojos se soltaba permitiéndole ver, después escucho la voz de su padrastro. 

_ \- Bueno niño lindo, ahora iremos al piso de abajo para que tomes el desayuno y después te podrás vestir para irte al Instituto - _ hizo una pausa continuó  _ \- y a lo de tu padre - _

Después desato los pies de Ken y comento.

\- Te espero abajo - y se fue dejando a Ken solo en la habitación.

Ken tragaba saliva mientras se levantaba de la cama muy lentamente y cuando quiso bajar de la cama sintió una excitación que provenía de su ano y recordó que aún tenía el plug en su ano lo cual lo hizo suspirar porque sabía que la tortura aún no había terminado. 

Tardó unos minutos en bajar al comedor en la casa de su madre, para notar que en la mesa ya habían preparado el desayuno para dos, después vio a su padrastro que lo esperaba ya sentado a la mesa.

_ \- Siéntate -  _

Le dijo el mayor y Ken obedeció, cuando se sentó soltó un gemido, el cual género en el padrastro una sonrisa ya que sabía cuál era la causa y eso lo disfruto, mientras el padrastro sujetaba su taza de té y le daba un sorbo le dijo. 

_ \- No es rico -  _

Mientras veía que menor aún no tomaba nada de lo que había preparado y sonriendo le dijo

_ \- Que mal de mi parte… no te solté…. que mal -  _

Así que se levantó y le desató la boca para así dejar que su hijastro tomara el desayuno.

  
  


**\--- En el Departamento ---**

Sacando a las dos jóvenes que escuchaban a Kaya, eran las únicas que habían tenido una noche tranquila, ya que por parte de los hombres sólo miraban sus tazas, mientras que Robert se la pasaba mirando su celular cada tanto, hasta que la voz de Mai lo sacó de sus pensamiento. 

_ \- En poco nos deberemos ir -  _

Al terminar lo que decía Mai, los 5 se levantaron de su asiento y se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones en busca de su cosas.

Pero para Piter eso no estaba funcionando ya que la búsqueda de anoche no ayudo en nada, dado que de sus búsquedas sólo arrojaba que era una concertista famosa y que al final no tenía nada relacionado con su familia, era como si Merielle fuera música. Tomó su portafolio y salió para reunirse con los demás, recordó algo y se acercó al menor de los morochos.

_ \- Matt, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -  _

El menor sonrió y contesto que sí. Mientras todos bajaban Matt y Piter hablaban.

_ \- ¿dime, en que te puedo ayudar? - _ le dijo el menor al mayor .

_ \- Necesito averiguar algo y no sé cómo hacerlo, y lo peor es que no quiero que mis padres lo sepan -  _

Hizo una pausa y vio la cabellera de la pelirroja que estaba adelante con Miki. 

_ \- ¿Sabes de alguien que me pueda ayudar? -  _

Matt pensó por un momento y contestó 

_ \- Sí, Elfis te puede ayudar -  _

Sacó su celular para pasarle el mail de su investigador privado, comento.

_ \- Lo único es que es un poco caro, pero es muy bueno en lo que hace ya que gracia a él la encontré - _ y lo decía mientras señalaba a Merielle. 

Piter miro y torció el labio mientras decía 

_ \- Gracias, lo llamaré - _ mientras volvía a mirarla a la pelirroja .

Por parte de Merielle y Miki ellas hablaban de Kaya y de lo lindo que estuvo en el recital de Islandia, ya adentro en la parte de la cochera todos subieron a la limusina. Merielle y Robert se sentaron juntos, cuando la joven preguntó. 

_ \- ¿Anoche paso algo? -  _

Robert la miro y se colocó el celular en la cara, a lo que ella comento.

_ \- Vamos Robert, los conozco a ambos y la forma en la que estaban anoche es que algo pasó -  _

Robert suspiro y sólo contestó. 

_ -…. Nada Merielle, nada que no pueda decir… -  _

A Merielle no le gustó lo que escucho y frunció el ceño por la respuesta que le dio Robert, cuando este le dijo.

_ \- Vamos Mery, sabes que no lo lastimare - _

Suspiro enojada ya que sabía que lo que decía era verdad, de repente la limusina se detuvo a unas cuadras del Instituto, y la voz de Fedex se escuchó.

_ \- Joven Robert ya llegamos -  _

Robert tomó su maletín y cuando salía del vehículo Matt lo detuvo y le pregunto. 

_ \- ¿Por qué te bajas antes? -  _

Robert sonrió y le contesto. 

_ \- Te olvides que tengo un castigo… pues bueno acá está -  _ y salió del auto.

  
  


**\--- Casa de Madre de Ken ---**

Los gemidos medio apagados de Ken se escuchaban cuando la voz del padrastro sonó

_ \- Abre la boca y lame mis dedos… sino lo haces te quedarás con el plug todo el día - _

Al escuchar eso el menor obedeció enseguida, generando un placer en el padrastro al ver lo obediente y sumiso que estaba su hijastro, movió el plug mientras Ken le lamia los dos dedos que tenía en su boca provocando que le saliera un leve gemido, después de unos minutos de su padrastro jugara con el plug y viendo sus expresiones se lo sacó provocando que el joven soltara un gemido que no pudo reprimir.

_ \- Buen chico -  _

Le decía su padrastro mientras se acaba al oído de menor que estaba recargado sobre la mesa. 

_ \- Ahora ve a cambiarte…-  _

Y al terminar de decir eso este le mordió el cuello, para después alejarse de la mesa dejando a su hijastro sobre ella. Cuando sintió que el mayor se iba Ken empezó a llorar un poco mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a su habitación. Ya en ella, cerró la puerta y abrió su armario para buscar su uniforme y después se dirigió al baño. Abrió la llave del agua y se sacó la camisa dejando ver todos los moretones de su cuerpo, se quejó un poco por el dolor que sentía, después miró sus muñecas que estaban rojas por haber tenido las esposa puestas, después se metió a la ducha que estaba en agua fría, apoyo su cara sobre sus manos mientras dejaba que el agua fría calamara los golpes que tenía, cuando empezó a tiritar de frío por el agua fue cuando abrió el agua caliente y así empezó a bañarse.

Después de salir de la ducha se empezó a vestir para irse al instituto, le empezó a molestar un poco las lastimaduras por lo que soltó un suspiro, después miro al interior de su portafolio y vio que tenían un mensaje.

Lo abrió y leyó 

[9/12 02:30] Robert : Hola, como estas?... Espero que bien … hoy comemos juntos?

Después de leer el mensaje Ken se aguantó las lágrimas mientras se llevaba la mano a su boca para que nadie pudiera escuchara su quejar por la felicidad que era el recibir ese mensaje, ya que era algo de luz en ese horrible finde que había tenido y ahora por 4 días podría estar tranquilo. Intentó moverse pero las lastimaduras le recordaron lo que había pasado, por suerte hoy sólo tienes las clases teóricas y comunitarias entre sí, así que sería un día tranquilo y podría dormir tranquilo, se decía así mismo mientras se alistaba, guardo el celular se colocó la chaqueta del uniforme se acomodó el collar y se puso la banda en su brazo y salió. Mientras bajaba miro que su padrastro estaba viendo unos archivos ,así que terminó de bajar y se acercó a este antes de irse… 

_ \- Señor -  _

El mayor lo miro y sonrió. 

_ \- Ya me voy -  _

Le decía del menor mientras miraba el suelo para no verlo a la cara. El mayor se fue acercando hacia donde se encontraba el menor, lo sujeto de la barbilla después le colocó el brazo sobre la cintura y tirándolo hacía él tanto el rostro como la cintura de Ken le dio unos besos apasionadamente al pelirrojo, y mientras su lengua jugaba con la de su hijastro podía sentir como el cuerpo del menor temblaba, ya que amaba tener ese poder sobre él y ese temblor le recordaba el sexo que habían tenido después del severo castigo que le había dado a su hijastro.

De repente sintió que su hijastro se estaba ahogando por el apasionado beso, así que lo separó y muy levemente para que esté pudiera respirar, después le sonrió y le dijo. 

_ \- Solo son 4 días más y vuelves acá… Recuerda eso -  _

Al escuchar eso el cuerpo del menor se estremeció y cuando se quiso zafar, el padrastro lo volvió a besar apasionadamente otra vez para después soltarlo y dirigirse a la mesa redonda del living a donde había dejado su papeles de forma que le daba la espalda al menor.

Por el otro lado Ken respiraba algo agitado por lo que le había ocurrido, cuando vio que el padrastro le había dio la espalda se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la casa. Ya fuera de ella a unas cuadras, Ken empezó a llorar por toda la tensión que había tenido y apoyándose en un árbol recordó el mensaje de whatsapp, por lo que agarro el celular para contestar el mensaje ya que necesitaba a su amigo. Así que contesto el mensaje, se sacó las lágrimas y se dirigió al Instituto .

A unas cuadras del Instituto, Robert sintió el sonido de su celular, lo tomo para ver quién era.

[9/12 02:30] Ken : Hola, como estas?... Si, hoy nos vemos para comer juntos… y digamos que si estoy bien … espero que vos también estés bien. 

Y al ver eso Robert sonrió, ya que el pensar apenas que era lunes y tener que volver a ese lugar iba a ser un buen día… así que guardo el celular y se dirigió al edificio que estaba a un par de cuadras.

  
  


**\---- Estacionamiento del Instituto ---**

La limusina de la familia Bentto se detuvo y al salir de ella Piter noto algo raro y se acercó al menor de los muchachos.

_ \- Matt … ¿y tú grupo? -  _

Matt sonrió y le contestó … 

_ \- ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos? -  _

Piter movió la cabeza en afirmación … 

_ \- Pues … les pedí que esperaran en la entrada del establecimiento… - _ hizo una pausa 

- _ Veremos que sucede -  _

Eso hizo sonreír a Piter y mientras caminaba sin perder de vista a la pelirroja ya que algo en ella le llamaba la atención.

Merielle noto que su acompañante estaba algo tensa y cuando quiso acercarse para saber que pasaba la morocha se adelantó diciendo que se había olvidado que tenían algo que hacer, los siguiente en irse fueron Mai y Max que acompañaría a Merielle a la dirección dejando a Matt y a Piter a unos metros de la entrada del estacionamiento. 

Mientras los 2 Lord caminaban noto que una joven de cabello rubio ondulado estaba junto a otras 3 chicas y las chicas miraban hacia donde ellos se encontraban. 

_ \- ¿Piter? -  _

Este lo miro y suspirando miro a Matt y contestó .

_ \- Me tengo que ir, me disculpas - _

y se dirigió en donde estaba esas chicas, mientras que Matt sólo sonreía y se dirigía en donde se encontraba el grupo de gente que lo seguía… 

_ \- Buenos días, My Lord -  _

Dijo el grupo completo, haciendo que el morocho se sintiera y contestara a su amado grupo una cordial saludo.

_ \- Buen día - _

Y con esa sonrisa tan particular que él tenía, así se fueron al estabelecimiento.

En el establecimiento Mai y Max habían dejado a la joven Merielle en la sala del director administrativo y se fueron. La muchacha estaba sentada en la sala mientras esperaba a que esa persona llegará.

  
  


**\--- En algún lugar del Instituto ---**

Un grupo de chicas estaban amenazando a otra chica, la cual sujetaron de los hombros y mientras la empujaban de espalda contra la pared le decían... 

_ \- Así que ahora te gustan las pelirrojas -  _

Miki tragó saliva por la sorpresa ya que no era normal que ese tipo de cosas se supieran y más en ese grupo, pero al parecer por su uniforme marcaba un nivel en donde habían perdido poder, aunque al mirar los otros uniformes eran de mismo nivel que el de ella y cuando la voz de la otra chica se escuchó ella suspiro por lo que comento…

_ \- No importa que le guste, más le vale que si el rumor es cierto deje de revolotear a los lord de 3 C -  _

al terminar el comentario la empujaron y se fueron, después de un esperar un rato la joven se dejó caer al piso mientras se agarraba de los brazos por el horror de lo que habían pasado, pero ese horror todavía no terminaba ya que unos pasos se escucharon y la tomaron de una de sus medias colas de cabello y la jalaron para levantarle su cara mientras le decía.

_ \- Sólo sabes mentira -  _

La morocha miraba asustada a quien le decía eso 

_ \- Tú sólo quieres que él te de su atención… eres repugnante -  _

Una joven de cabello marrón la miraba con odio y repulsión, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Miki y la peli-marrón la soltó con fuerza y se volteó después sintió que algo la sujetó de su brazo al girar vio que era Miki he intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil ya que la morocha la sostenía con fuerza mientras le suplicaba. 

_ \- No, Bella no es verdad… todo lo que dicen es mentira -  _

Se movía con fuerza para zafarse pero nada paso y la voz de la morocha se seguía escuchando. 

_ \- Me gustan las mujeres, que tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas -  _

**_\- ¡NADA! -_ **

Le gritó mientras tironeaba con fuerza, cuando sentía que se soltaba fue atraída hacia donde estaba Miki.

Miki no entendía pero algo en ella, le decía que tenían que hacer y cuando vio que su compañera tiraba con fuerza la soltó y la jalo hacía su lado después la soltó el brazo y tomándola de cara con sus dos manos la besos dejando a su acompañante sin saber qué hacer.

  
  


**\--- Sala del Director ----**

Un hombre mayor de unos 50 años entro a la sala y se sentó al frente de la pelirroja y tomo una carpeta la cual leía mientras la miraba y le dijo.

_ \- Veo que está muy bien informada -  _

Después volvió a tomar la carpeta y continuo diciendo 

_ \- La señorita Mozart y el joven Bentto tienen buenas referencia de usted… pero dígame como confiar en eso -  _

Merielle levanto las cejas como si hubiera recibido una sorpresa por comentario del el señor, pero este aún no había terminado de hablar .

\- Por lo que veo, usted también está en eso - 

La menor lo miro raro, si por  **“eso”** se refería a la beca de su amigo, entonces sí, y suspirando lo miro ya quede de su boca solo escuchaba salir blah, blah, y ella ya había dejado de prestarle atención a las absurdas cosas que él decía. De repente algo llamo sus a tención afuera de la ventana ya vio que su compañera de vivienda salía corriendo hacia algún lugar del Instituto, y volvió a ver al director ya que esté le comentaba que la acompañarían para mostrarle su curso.

Caminaron por un rato y que llegaron al salón 3-H, cuando abrieron la puerta en ese momento la Profesora titular a del curso estaba hablando.

_ \- Profesora Miranda, ella es Mon Petite, Merielle y viene a estudiar con la señorita Mozart - _

La profesora hizo una reverencia he indicó donde se podía sentar Merielle, la menor tomo un segundo y empezó a caminar a su asiento mientras todos miraban como ella entraba, cuando la voz de la profesora se escucho 

_ \- Bueno me dijeron que estudias con la concertista Mozart, así que estudiaras para ser concertista ¿No? - _

Merielle sólo sonrió y contesto la pregunta a su profesora de curso. 

**\--- En el mediodía ---**

El timbre del mediodía había sonado y todos los estudiantes se iban a casa o a algún lugar del Instituto, Robert caminaba sin sentido desde que salió, dado que desde esta mañana no había recibido ningún mensaje de su amigo. En un gimnasio en la sala noroeste del Instituto que estaba completamente vacío y abandonado, le llamo la atención cuando noto que había una luz encendida al abrí la puerta que daba al segundo piso cuando de pronto vio una figura muy particular con su celular en mano, esa figura era la de Ken, que estaba sentado apoyándose en una grandes paredes que daban hacia una de las gradas de ese gimnasio, Robert se acercó y coloco una mano de cansado sobre el pelirrojo el cual salto por la impresión y sacándose los auriculares dijo.

_ \- ¿Robert ? ¡ llegaste ! -  _

El ojosalzulgrisacio no entendía a lo que se refería por lo que pregunto algo preocupado .

_ -¿llegué ? … ¿adonde? - _

El pelirrojo lo miro extrañado y dijo.

_ \- Si, te mande un mensaje -  _

Desactivo su celular y noto que no había mandado nada, y negando con la cabeza miro a Robert. 

_ \- Disculpa … pensé -  _

Robert se sentó y sonrió haciendo que su pelirrojo amigo se quedara hipnotizado por esa sonrisa, cuando de repente sintió una molestia que lo sacó de sus transe, quejándose porque su amigo tocó.

_ \- ¿Todo Bien? - _

Preguntó Robert al escuchar su quejido y cara de malestar.

_ \- Si… sólo que dormir mal anoche y me duele el cuerpo -  _

Le decía mientras se masajeaba la cien .

_ \- Estoy un poco estresado y cuando -  _

iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por Robert.

_ \- ¿Y cómo te ayudo? -  _

el peli-azul miraba atento al menor .

_ \- Pues …- _ y haciendo una pausa lo miro para luego decir

_ \- Cuando estoy así, duermo con los auriculares -  _

Se quejó mientras volvía a masajear su cien por lo que su acompañante podía notar el dolor en su voz.

_ \- ¿Escuchas música? -  _

Ken lo miro sorprendido y confirmó con la cabeza, entonces Robert se golpeó el hombro indicando que se apoyara con él, poniendo rojo Ken, para después decirle 

_ \- Tenemos tiempo Ken, duerme un poco yo tengo que leer así que puedes estar tranquilo - _

El pelirrojo quería decir algo cuando el peli-azul le respondo . 

_ \- No me molesta además estas cansado y me parece justo que duermas un poco, sin que nadie te moleste - _

El ojos verdes trago un poco de saliva después se colocó los auriculares y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Robert, mientras Robert tomó el artículo que le habían mandado a leer y mirando levemente hacia donde estaba Ken, vio que este cerraba lentamente los ojos, para después volver la mirada a su artículo y empezar a leer. 

  
  


**\--- Por otra parte del Instituto ---**

Merielle estaban viendo algunas partituras mientras escuchaba como sus compañeras chismorreaban por ahí cuando uno de los chismes le llamo la atención ya que una de ellas hablaba sobre uno de sus compañeros de cuarto en ese momento el cual era Piter, la joven decía que era raro, ya que el duque estaba actuado medio raro desde hace un par de semanas ya que no habia estado coqueteando mucho con las chicas, cuando una dijo algo que sorprendió a la pelirroja tanto que dejó caer las partituras.

_ \- Dicen que su compromiso está en puerta -  _

_ \- ¡Oh no ! - _

Dijeron la otras dos y en ese momento escucharon el ruidos de las partituras caer por lo que miraron a Merielle y al ver que se le cayeron una de ella se acercó para ayudarla.

_ \- Gracias - _ dijo la pelirroja 

_ \- De nada … - _

Sonrió la chica para después volver a sentarse, mientras que Merielle volvía a ver las partituras mientras tomaba su celular y le escribía un mensaje a alguien.

Mientras que en una sala de edificio se encontraba Matt leyendo algo hasta que sintió su celular vibrar al tomarlo. Vio que era un mensaje de Merielle.

[9/12 14:30 ] Mery : Hola, contéstame algo ¿es verdad que el compromiso de Pit está cerca? 

Matt no entendía por qué su amiga le preguntaban eso, pero por lo que él sabía no era así, y pensando unos un minutos volvió a ver su celular y contesto.

[9/12 02:30] Maty : Hola, que yo sepa no, pero te averiguo ¿Si?. 

Y abrió el mail y se puso a escribir algo en él. Por otra parte Merielle había tomado su celular, y mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de música leyó el mensaje y sonriendo le contestó un “si” a la pregunta de su amigo.

  
  


**\--- En el Gimnasio ---**

Robert miro a Ken que este sostenía en sus manos un mp3 algo viejo y medio destruido ya que tenía partes pegadas con cinta por lo que se notaba que era algo que él amaba y lo cuidaban lo más posible. 

Robert movió la mano para tocar las manos de Ken y al estar sobre sus manos las acarició levemente con mucho cuidado ya que no quería despertarlo, al mirarlo otra vez noto que su amigo suspiraba como intentando relajarse, por lo que elevó la mano con la que lo estaba acariciando y tocando su cabello le dijo. 

_ \- Shuuu, duerme aún nos faltan horas - _

y volvió a calmarlo para que este volviera a dormir 

_ \- Shuuu…-  _

Ken sólo gimió un poco y se acomodó un poco más cerca de Robert, dado que se sentía muy a gusto. Pasó un rato cuando Ken abrió los ojos ya que su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura por todos los moretones que tenía, cuando de repente se sorprendió ya que había recordado que había dormido sobre Robert.

_ \- Dormiste un poco -  _

La voz de Robert se escuchó y Ken lo miro y confirmo con la cabeza que sí. 

_ \- ¡Qué bueno ! ¿quieres comer algo? -  _

El pelirrojo sol trago saliva y movió la cabeza confirmando. Robert se levantó y dejó a Ken que mientras se frotaba la cara y uno de sus ojos, le costó tragar por lo que se puso la mano sobre la garganta.

Robert volvía de compra algo para comer cuando noto que su amigo se había dormido otra vez, eso le parecía tierno ya que los rayos del sol hacían que la escena donde se encontraba Ken dormido parecía mágica así que se quedó observándolo por un rato hasta que su estómago hizo ruido por el hambre y suspirando con tristeza se acercó a su amigo dejo las cosas y muy suavemente apoyo su mano en el brazo de este, generando que gimiera del dolor y abriera los ojos. 

_ \- Hola, te dormiste de nuevo -  _

El pelirrojo trago saliva y contesto muy apenado. 

_ \- Perdón, estoy muy cansado -  _

_ \- No te disculpes, se entiende -  _

Le decía mientras le daba un sándwich a Ken, este lo tomo y lo abrió, los dos se sentaron y empezaron a comer, después Robert preguntó… 

_ \- ¿Ken? -  _

Y contestando a la pregunta de Robert

_ \- ¿Si? - _

La voz del peli-azul volvió a sonar.

_ \- ¿Conoces a Kaya? - _

Ken lo miró y movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación, entonces Robert suspiro y dijo.

_ \- ¿Me puedes contar quiénes son? -  _

Ken lo miro y sonrió ya que Kaya era su cantante favorito, así que le puso un auricular para después reproducirle en su mp3 

**“Moemento Mori”**

_ “ Solos el viento nocturno, agitando suavemente los árboles  _

_ En un hermoso silencio, los recuerdos se esperecen  _

_ Desde la rendija de la ventana, se cuela sigilosa pesadilla ” _

Robert cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de la cantante que era hermosa y fascínate, tenía algo que le parecía familiar y a la vez no, en esa lengua extranjera podía sentir que le llegaba su alma, mientras Ken buscaba la letra traducida para pasársela a Robert y que la pudiera entender le explicaba.

_ \- Es una cantante japonés que hizo furor el año pasado, cuando cantó esta canción en E.E.U.U. -  _

el peli-azul miraba el celular y leía la canción con admiración mientras que el ojos-verdes continuaba con su explicación.

_ \- Y marco una tendencia, es raro pero desde que  _ **X-Japan** _ apareció no muchos sabían que era el  _ **Visual Kei** _ y ella marco una nueva visión -  _

Después le dio otro mordisco al sándwich ya que se sienta tan bien poder comer algo sólido, después de tragar con un poco de dificultar el bocado continuó explicando.

_ \- Ella muestra un tipo de música diferente de lo que se ha escuchado. También eh escuchado que hará una gira por acá, yo tenía ganas de ir a verla -  _

Y mirando hacia abajo agrego 

_ \- Pero dudo poder ir -  _

Al escuchar eso, Robert lo miro raro y antes de poder preguntarle Ken volvió a hablar.

_ \- ¿Te gustó? -  _

Robert lo miro extrañado por lo que Ken volvió a hablar 

_ \- Kaya, digo -  _

Mientras movía el mp3. Al ver eso, Robert movió la cabeza afirmando a la pregunta después le entregó una lata de gaseosa.

_ \- Toma -  _

Ken tomo la lata y la miró. 

_ \- ¿No, te gusta? -  _

Le pregunto Robert ya que Ken seguía mirando la lata.

_ \- No, está bien -  _

Y sonriendo la abrió, aunque sabía que le iba a doler, tomo con mucha felicidad esa lata de gaseosas.

  
  


**\--- En alguna Sala ----**

Miki recordaba lo sucedido está mañana, y mientras se sujetaba la cabeza pensaba cómo podía haber hecho eso y peor a su amiga, ella ya no le iba a hablar, ya que aun besándola como lo había hecho ella seguía sin creerle, suspiro y volvió a ver su ensalada cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y Miki vio que era la pelirroja con la que viva, y parecía que se estaba escondiendo de algo.

_ \- ¿Merielle? -  _

Dijo la morocha al ver a la pelirroja, Merielle miro a quien la había llamado y al ver un rostro conocido suspiro tranquila .

_ \- Que suerte que sois vos -  _

La cara de Miki era de sorprendida, por el comentario de Merielle, pero cuando iba a preguntar Merielle pregunto.

_ \- ¿Dime que acá nadie nos encontrara? -  _

Miki contestó extrañada 

_ \- Nadie, está sala sólo la utilizo yo -  _

Al escuchar eso la menor se tranquilizó, después se sentó y suspirando dijo

_ \- Nunca más hablaré con alguien que no conozca - _

_ \- ¿Por? -  _

Le pregunto Miki dejando de lado el tenedor, por lo que Merielle la miro medio asustada contesto.

_ \- Se me ocurrió comprar mi comida en la cafetería y cuando pregunté dónde estaba la caja, un chico con gafas marrones y pelo gris se me pego a mi lado y me dijo que quería que fuera su novia -  _

Dejando la vianda de comida en la mesa, Miki se empezó a reír mientras contestaba.

_ \- Ese es Boby… y ese se enamora de todas las chicas de clase alta y más si tiene el pelo rojo -  _

La cara que ponía Merielle a escuchar lo que le decía Miki era totalmente de miedo y la angustia tomaban posesión de ella, cuando la voz de la morocha volvió a sonar 

_ \- Se le pasa rápido, pero mañana te buscaré para que no estés sola ¿Si? -  _

La menor sonrió y se levantó paso por encima de la mesa para abrazar a la morocha que se puso roja por la acción de la pelirroja.

Las horas pasaron y los 7 chicos volvían del Instituto cuando a Merielle se le ocurrió decir algo en medio de la limusina.

_ \- Me imagino, ¿que a tu hermano le gustará mucho que pronto este cerrado ese compromiso? -  _

Eso molesto Piter que sólo volteó a ver las luces de la calle después de eso el viaje fue incómodo y en silencio. Al llegar, salieron de la limusina y subieron al departamento, el mismo silencio he incomodidad invadió el ascensor, para Merielle no era nada fuera de lugar, pero para Piter parecía igual, cuando de repente Matt corto el silencio.

_ \- ¿Como les fue? - _

Todos lo miraron y contestaron.

_ \- Bien, nada fuera de lo normal -  _

Dijeron Robert, Mai y Max. Miki miro a Merielle y contesto

_ \- Normal, ¿no Merielle? -  _

Merielle suspiro y volvió a hablar 

_ \- Digamos que normal -  _

_ \- ¿Digamos? -  _

Pregunto Robert y Matt cuando la voz de Miki sonó. 

_ \- Tuvo el encuentro con Boby -  _

La cara de Matt fue de diversión mientras que la de Robert, fue de sorpresa.

_ \- ¿Con Boby ?-  _

Pregunto Piter al escuchar y ver las caras de los dos. Merielle movió la cabeza y Matt como Piter se rieron, la pelirroja se quedó sorprendida y la voz de la sirviente se escuchó.

_ -Boby Hat, es un fanático empedernido no tiene amigos ni nada, sólo le gustan las mujeres de clase alta - _

Y mientras lo decía movía las manos hacia arriba como si no hubiera caso con ese joven. 

_ \- Siempre acecha a las mujeres de su misma clase -  _

_ \- ¿Es una pervertido? -  _

Pregunto la pelirroja, cuando la voz de Piter le contesto a la pregunta. 

_ \- Si, es un pervertido y no deberías estar sola si no quieres que se te pegue -  _

La pelirroja suspiro y el ascensor llegó a su lugar, los 7 salieron de él y se dirigieron a la puerta del departamento, cuando todos estaban entrando Piter tomo la mano de Merielle y la freno en la puerta acorralándola en la pared de la entrada mientras le decia.

_ \- ¿Dime como sabes todo eso de mí? -  _

Se lo decía con enojo en su voz, sin notar que Miki se encontraba atrás de él, Merielle miro a Miki y este la volvió a empujar nuevamente, haciendo que ella se quejara del empujón y la voz de la Miki se escuchó.

_ \- Sueltas la estás lastimado -  _

Piter volteó y la miro con severidad y volvió a preguntar. 

\- ¿D _ ime _ ? - 

Merielle suspiro y contesto. 

_ \- Veo que aún no me reconoce, fue lindo mientras duró - _

Eso hizo que el morocho se enfadara más y le gritara.

_ -¡Dije que me digas ! -  _

La morocha se adelantó y le agarró del brazo y dijo. 

_ \- Sueltas -  _

Pero fue inútil ya que Merielle le colocó la mano en el brazo de la morocha y contesto. 

_ \- Esta bien, le contestare - _

Miro y suspiro. 

_ \- Lo conozco a usted y a su familia desde mis 10 años, Duque, se casi todo de su familia por que jugaba cuando era chica con usted, soy un Rank - _

Piter la miro raro y cuando volvió a preguntar la voz de Matt sonó. 

_ \- ¡Chicos entren! - _

Haciendo que soltara a Merielle y esta fuera agarrada por Miki, y las dos jóvenes entraron para dirigirse a las habitaciones, cuando Robert miro a las dos les pregunto. 

_ \- ¿Todo bien? -  _

Miki iba a contar lo que pasó, pero Merielle la interrumpió hablado antes que ella.

_ \- Si todo bien, iré a mi habitación con Miki -  _

Al terminar de decir eso, se fueron hacia la habitación de ella. Por el lado de Piter este sólo cerró la puerta y se quedó un rato a oscuras vio a Matt y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras veía como las dos chicas entraban a la de Merielle y él cerró su puerta. Matt y Robert se miraron entre sí, cuando la voz de Mai sonó.

_ \- ¿quieren café amos ?- _

Los dos chicos dijeron si y se fueron al cocina.

  
  


**\--- Casa de padre de Ken ---**

Ken habían llegado a la casa su papá y dejando sus cosas en la entrada, anunció que acababa de llegar la casa, la madrastra de este se asomó de la cocina y le dijo.

_ \- Hola lindo hoy estamos solos, tu hermanastro y tu padre llegan tarde -  _

Ken sonrió y le contesto .

_ \- ¡Ah!... bueno iré a cambiarme y la ayudo ¿Si? -  _

La madrastra sonriendo le contesto.

_ \- Tranquilo ya casi termino, cámbiate y ven a tomar el té - _

Este movió la cabeza y subió al primer piso, camino por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de una habitación y entro. Ya adentro se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo tomando su cuello ya que desde hoy en la mañana le dolía, pero no sabía si era por lo del fin de semana o porque estaba por enfermarse, suspiro y cerró los ojos. Después de un rato muy levemente escucho unos golpes en su puerta y la voz de su madrastra.

_ \- ¿Ken? … ¿estás bien? -  _

Este se levantó rápido y contesto mientras se sacaba la camisa.

_ \- Si… ya bajo … perdón -  _

Del otro lado no escucho nada hasta que la mujer volvió a decirlo. 

_ \- Esta bien… no hay drama… sólo me preocupe… ¿cómo no bajas? -  _

Eso puso un poco nervioso al pelirrojo y contestó muy rápido, haciendo que tosiera.

_ \- Si, es que me quede un poco dormido… cof,cof… - _

_ \- Ken… ¿estás bien? - _

Volvió a preguntar la mujer preocupada al escuchar la tos de Ken. Este se adelantó y abrió la puerta mostrándose que aún estaban con el uniforme.

_ \- Si… trague un poco de saliva y me atragante -  _

y mientras decía eso sonrió y continuo diciendo 

_ \- Termino y ya bajo -  _

Para después volver a sonreír, haciendo que la mujer al ver la sonrisa de Ken aceptará lo que decía y se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararle de nuevo el té. Después de que su madrastra se fuera Ken trago saliva y eso le molesto más que en la mañana haciendo que suspirara tristemente dado que esto iba a empeorar más, así que dejo su chaqueta en la silla de su escritorio y se dirigió a sacarse la camisa, cuando de repente vio que las marcas era muy recientes y aún eran rojas así que sacó una remera de mangas largas y mientras se dirigía la cocina se colocaba la remara. 

  
  


**\--- En el Departamento muy de noche ----**

Matt estaba en su cuarto, cuando la puerta se escuchó, se levantó y al abrirla vio que era Robert con una remera color azul y pantalones sueltos color gris desclaso. El morocho lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y dijo. 

_ \- ¿Dime? -  _

Robert lo miro y contesto 

_ \- Debemos hablar, de lo que pasó ayer -  _

Y mientras lo decía colocó la mano sobre la puerta para que Matt no la fuera cerrar y haciendo que este suspirara, de pronto escucho la voz Robert nuevamente que decía.

_ \- Esto lo tenemos que arreglar ahora, sino se va saber -  _

El morocho se movió he indicó que podía pasar a la habitación .

En la habitación de Miki, ella se encontraba acostada mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en la habitación de Merielle.

  
  


**\---** **Flashback** **\---**

**_\- ¿Estas bien ? -_ **

**Le preguntaba Miki mientras cerraba la puerta y Merielle se sentaba en la cama.**

**_\- ¿Dime porque no le dijiste a Falcón lo que pasó? -_ **

**Merielle sonrió y le contesto.**

**_\- Si le digo, lo mata Robert es como mi caballero de flamante armadura y yo soy su linda princesa, después de lo que pasó hace años me parece, que no debo involucrarlo a él en una pelea menor -_ **

**Miki suspiro ya que entendía muy poco pero por lo poco que sabía, Falcón era de armas tomar.**

**_\- ¿Dime, lo que le dijiste a él es? -_ **

**He interrumpiéndola contesto.**

**_\- Verdad…. -_ **

**Y mientras lo decía se miraba su brazo, Miki se acercó y le dijo.**

**_\- Dios te dejo muy mal -_ **

**Merielle rió y contesto.**

**_\- No es nada, pero lo que le dije es verdad… -_ **

**miro a su acompañante y volvió a hablar .**

**_\- El y yo jugábamos en la mansión de la corona en San Sebastián… es así como lo conozco -_ **

**La morocha la miro y dijo**

**_\- Por eso lo conoce, es amiga de la infancia del duque y -_ **

**La pelirroja termino la frase …**

**_\- Conde -_ **

**Miki tomo su boca con su mano mientras la mirada de Merielle bajo a ver su piernas mientras continuaba diciendo.**

**_\- Si, soy un miembro muy cercano a la familia real… pero -_ **

**De repente la mano de Miki se colocó en la pierna de la pelirroja y dijo.**

**_\- No se preocupe, para mí eres mi amiga… ¿ si tú quieres serlo? -_ **

**Las palabras que decía Miki habían alegrado un poco a la pelirroja y cuando iba a decir algo Miki volvió a decir**

**_\- Y tranquila, esto queda entre nosotras -_ **

**\---** **Final Flashback** **\---**

Miki volvió a moverse en la cama, hoy había descubierto un par de cosas y parecía que habían ganado algo después de perder tanto, suspiro y escribió un mensaje en su celular .

  
  


**Fin del capítulo 12**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos el lunes , nos leemos y cuidensen :


	13. 13 -Descanso  entre semanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt recibe una petición de parte de Piter , un mail cambia todo la semana del Instituto , generando que los planes de todo cambien.  
> Robert decide ir al cine y una noche de diversión , invita a ken a tener una cita de amistad. Mientras que Miki se entera que Robert es gay

Estoy feliz acá, las cosas pasan tranquilamente y sin muchos problemas, creo que todo se va a enderezar, espero que tu estés bien, mañana o pasado mañana te escribiré más sobre mí, te amo. 

Miki

Miki mando el mensaje a su hermana y mirando la pantalla, ya que desde hace un mes sólo eran mensajes de ella hacia su hermana pero sabía que lo leía, dado que la marca del visto del WhatsApp estaba marcado y suspirando se acostó.

**13 - Descanso Entre Semanas**

Ken se habían acostado en su cama cuando escucho la voz de su padre en el pasillo que hablaba por teléfono.

\- Si señor ya llegue, mañana en la mañana tendré las cosas - 

Le decía a su jefe mientras guardaba unos papeles. 

\- sí, todo está organizado para el jueves, sí señor, gracias igualmente - y colgó.

\- Hola amor -

Dijo la mujer que se encontraba esperando junto a la puerta de una habitación. 

\- ¿Ya comiste? - 

El padre de Ken sonrió y contesto. 

\- Sabes que no comemos, cuando hacemos este tipo de trabajo - 

La mujer se acercó y acariciando el pecho de su esposo le dijo.

\- ¿podemos hablar de algo? - 

Al escuchar eso, el hombre soltó un gemido de molestia y comento.

\- Vamos, es necesario -

\- Claro que no, es el trato del divorcio, y ya lo hemos hablado - 

Le contestó muy molesto al comentario de su esposa.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que es mejor para Ken - 

Le decía mientras le agarraba la mano y se la llevaba hacia abajo.

\- Es mejor para Ken como estamos ahora - 

Volvió a decir el hombre 

\- El trato es un mes con cada uno - 

Los dos se detuvieron justo en frente de la puerta de Ken y continuaron su charla.

  
  


**\--- En el departamento, la mañana siguiente ---**

Robert estaba chateando en su celular con prisa, cuando Matt apareció.

\- ¡Hola! - 

Dijo el morocho al peli azul, este dejó el celular y contesto el saludo 

\- Hola -

Matt tomo una taza y se sirvió café, miró a Robert y le pregunto. 

\- ¿Estamos bien ? - 

Robert lo miró, pensó por un momento y contestó

\- Sí, lo estamos - 

Después se levantó, se acercó a Matt y tomándolo de la cintura como para besarlo vio que su acompañante no se había puesto nervioso, por lo que sonrió y en su lugar tomó de la misma taza de café que tenía Matt.

\- ¡Era mi café! - 

Dijo el morocho al ver que el pelilargo tomaban de la misma taza.

\- Lo sé, pero querían ver tu reacción ya que ayer cerramos un círculo - 

Después Robert se alejó llevándose la taza de Matt para servir más café,

Mientras tanto Matt se puso la mano en la cara ya que recordó los gemidos de pasión que habían salido de su boca, eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso y se dirigió a recuperar su taza de las manos de Robert. Mientras eso pasaba la voz de Mai se escuchaba que hablaba con otra persona.

\- Entre, a esta hora no hay nadie, puede venir así no se morirá de frío - 

Cuando la voz de la menor se escuchó, los jóvenes se quedaron mirando en dirección la puerta, y cuando la figura de ellas dos aparecieron en la entrada.

\- Hola amo, joven Robert - 

Los dos hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza y notaron a la persona con la que estaba, aquella persona titubeo para irse cuando la voz de Matt sonó. 

\- Quédense, estaba haciendo frío - 

En ese momento le quito a Robert la taza de la mano y fue a buscar otras tazas. 

\- Esta bien, espero abajo - 

\-  **No** \- 

Dijeron los tres y Matt le acercó una taza a la chofer de Piter.

\- A mí no me molesta que este acá, como dije hace frío - 

La joven chofer hizo una reverencia y tomo la taza.

\- Es raro verlos tan temprano jóvenes amos - 

Robert sonrió irónicamente y negó con la cabeza, los demás del grupo se levantaron y se acercaron a la cocina, cuando la chofer vio a su amo, dejo la taza y dijo que prepararía el auto y se retiró, Matt miro severamente a Piter, mientras este sólo miro extrañado. 

\- ¿que? - 

Le dijo Piter a Matt ya que lo miraba muy serio. 

\- Nada, ella tiene permiso así que puede venir - 

Dijo Matt, cuando la voz de Mai se escuchó.

\- Genial amo, una chica más en nuestro grupo  \- 

Los demás la miraron y la joven volvió a hablar.

\- Digo, de mi grupo los sirvientes - 

Y sonrió incómodamente, después todos volvieron a sus tazas cuando sus celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo.

De: Instituto Trezza 

Para: todo el Instituto 

Título: clase canceladas por problemas técnicos 

Estimados alumnado, les queremos informar que por estos 5 días el Instituto estará cerrado por problemas técnicos y las clases como los exámenes se restauran la próxima semana. 

Atte : el directivo del Instituto 

Todos miraron sus celulares muy sorprendidos ya era raro que el Instituto mandara un mensaje así, pero más raro era para Matt y Piter que se miraron un rato en silencio. Cuando la voz de Robert se escuchó.

\- Para esto me levanté tan temprano, quiero mi cama - 

Un estallido de risas se escuchó y Robert también se río.

\- Bueno ve el lado positivo - 

Le dijo Merielle 

\- Ahora puedes ir de nuevo a la cama - 

Este le sonrió y le contesto en una forma muy sarcástica y divertía.

- Obvio querida, iré a dormir con mi mejor amante - 

Y moviendo el pelo como toda diva se fue de la cocina, Matt y Merielle sonrieron; era muy de su amigo el hacer eso, Peter sólo sonrió y se acercó a Matt. 

\- Matt… ¿podemos hablar antes dormir un poco más? - 

El menor no vio el por qué no de esa charla y le contesto con un “si” mientras salían hacia el estudio, dejando a las dos chicas solas cuando la morocha pregunto.

\- ¿Falcón se estaba burlando ó? -

Merielle sonrió y contesto. 

\- Robert no se estaba burlando él es gay - 

Y al dejar esa bomba se fue de la cocina. La morocha quedó en shock, dado que jamás había imaginado eso por lo que se tomó la cabeza con su mano y quedó viendo a la mesa.

  
  


**\--- Estudio de Matt ---**

Los dos morochos se sentaron para hablar como lo había pedido Piter.

\- ¿Dime, Piter de que quieres hablar ? - 

El mayor suspiro y lo miro.

\- Para empezar … ¿Qué fue eso del Instituto? -

Matt miro su celular y encogió los hombros, la verdad ahora no tenía ganas de saber el por qué sólo quería dormir, pero bueno ya estaba acá así que lo miro y contesto. 

\- Cuando me levante lo investigare, dime que es de lo que querías hablar - 

Hizo una pausa, suspiro y lo miro serio, eso no le gustaba a Piter y suspiro. 

  
  


**\---- En la casa del padre de Ken---**

Ken seguía durmiendo ya que a la hora que él se levantaba para prepararse, su madrastra le había avisado que llegó un mail de la Universidad a su celular en donde le avisaban que no hay clase, y gracias a eso su cuerpo se sentía mejor, así que bajo a desayunar cuando noto que su madrastra estaba hablando por teléfono

hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y ella le saludó con las manos, mientras él entraba para la cocina la señora dijo .

\- Disculpa - 

Y haciendo una pausa 

\- ¡Ken, tu desayuno se está calentando en el horno son medialunas !, perdón tenía que avisarle a mi hijastro en donde le deje el desayuno - 

Ken vio en el horno que se estaban haciendo las medialunas con queso y sintió como su estómago empezaba a hacer ruido, así que fue hacia donde estaba la pava y colocó agua en ella después la coloco en la cocina y fue por las dos tazas en la estantería.

\- Gracias, estaremos comunicadnos - 

La mujer entro a la cocina y vio que Ken estaba preparando el desayuno y suspiro, colocó el inalámbrico y se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Ken y le dijo.

\- Qué bueno que hoy no hay clases… ¿No? - 

Ken la miro y sonrió y ella también sonrió, a veces era lo más que podía sacar de su hijastro después de pasar los días en la casa de su madre, sacó las medialunas y las puso en un plato, mientras eso pasaba Ken llevaba las tazas a la mesa del comedor.

\- Lo digo porque anoche parecías cansado y te dolía la garganta - 

Ken bajo la taza y la miro.

\- Si como ahora que te la tocas - 

La mirada de la mayor se clavó en la mano derecha del menor que la llevaba a su garganta y se la tocaba suavemente. La madrastra le sonrió, su instinto maternal no le fallaba ya que aunque él no era su hijo de sangre ella lo querían como tal. Ken trago saliva y aunque le costaba pero trago, lo que le dijo su madrastra era verdad y esas horas de más en su cama le ayudaron a sentirse mejor. Tomo aire y le iba a contestar a su madrastra cuando su celular vibró, en él tenía un mensaje de Robert.

[9/12 10:57] Robert : Hola, que haces??? Te propongo algo, vamos al cine hoy en la noche? 

Ya que tenemos 3 días libres si ? 

Ken se quedó muy sorprendido mirando el celular con el índice de su mano derecha en la boca, eso sorprendió a su madrastra que estaba enfrente de él.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - 

Y haciendo una pausa para ver si su hijastro decía algo, pero no decía nada. 

\-  **¿¡KEN!?** \- 

Grito para llamar la atención del muchacho.

\- ¿Si? - 

Pregunto el pelirrojo a su madrastra .

\- ¿Quién, te mensajeo? - 

Pregunto la mujer y este titubeo un poco antes de contestar.

\- Un… ¿amigo? - 

Le dijo Ken a su madrastra y eso le emocionó mucho a ella ya que parecía que Ken tenían una cita por lo que pregunto eufórica que decía y eso asusto un poco al pelirrojo por lo que le contó a ella de que lo invito al cine, eso hacía emocionar más a la mujer, cuando la voz de Ken se escuchó. 

\- Dudo ir - 

\- ¿Por qué? - 

Le pregunto ella.

\- No tengo mucha plata y además… - 

Bajo la mirada y actuando como si estuviera en la casa de su mamá, lo sorprendió cuando la mano de la madrastra lo toco.

\- Sobre la plata yo te doy y por lo otro ¿qué es? - 

Suspirando contesto muy suavemente.

\- Dudo que papá me deje salir tarde - 

La mujer lo miro y suspirando le tomo de la mano y con sus dos cálidas manos y respondió.

\- Por él no te hagas drama - 

Hizo una pausa y suspiro.

\- Yo me encargo de él tu diviértete, lo necesitas - 

Ken se quedó mirando sorprendió por lo que su madrastra le decía, mientras ella le soltaba las manos él dijo que respondería el mensaje de su amigo y ella fue por más agua caliente. El menor contesto el mensaje y cuando termino vio una taza de té cerca de él.

\- Toma el té de miel y acuéstate un rato más, te llamare a eso de las 5 así te cambias y te preparas para salir - 

Mientras empezaba a limpiar las cosas. Ken miro el té, le dolían la garganta pero quería salir con Robert y era verdad necesitaba salir y despejarse, así que tomo aire y tomo el té que al principio le dolió mucho en la garganta y después le empezó a clamar un poco el dolor, después dejo la taza y saludo a su madrastra que está movió la mano en respuesta y se dirigió a su habitación, ya en ella se sacó el buzo y la ramera mostrando algunos de los moretones que tenía y noto que le dolían un poco, pasó una de sus manos en uno de ellos y suspiro luego se colocó nuevamente la remera larga que usaba de pijama y se acostó pero antes de ello puso el despertador.

  
  


**\--- Departamento ---**

Robert se estaba cambiando cuando escucho un ruido en el pasillo, abrió la puerta y vio que Serena estaba llevando cosa a una de las habitaciones de su lado.

\- Joven que bien se ve - 

Lo miro de arriba a abajo y le pregunto.

\- ¿Sale? - 

Robert se sorprendió y sabía que el no contestarle sería peor así que respondo.

\- Si, salgo y vuelvo tarde - 

y volvió a entrar a su cuarto, se volvió a ver al espejo y se acomodó la camisa negra se movió el pelo y por último se colocó perfume y se fue.

En el living estaba Miki y Merielle viendo que película iban a ver cuando vieron la silueta del pelilargo, Merielle frunció el ceño y se levantó y tomo a Robert del brazo y con un beso le pregunto a su querido amigo a donde iba, este sonrió y le contesto en una forma muy particular.

\- Salgo a pasear, necesito aire y algo de diversión ♡ - 

Y dándole un beso en la mejilla salió del departamento. Apretó el botón del ascensor y vio que en su celular tenía un mensaje.

[9/12 20:30] Ken : estoy un poco retrasado… pero llegó bien para el cine… perdón.

Ken 

Robert sonrió ya que lo había citado dos horas antes por las dudas de que todo saliera mal, así que escribió un mensaje y lo mandó, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y entro el.

  
  


**\--- La casa del padre de Ken ---**

Ken se estaba terminando de preparar cuando tocaron a la puerta y esta se abrió y sonrió.

\- ¿Aún sin voz? - 

Ken tosió y contestando con una muy leve voz.

\- Tengo muy leve pero tengo, no te preocupes estaré bien - 

Y volvió a sonreír, la madrastra sonrió y sacó 300 euros y se los dios, la cara de Ken fue de sorpresa y negó con las manos que era mucha plata para él, cuando la voz de la mujer sonó.

\- Tómalo quiero que te vayas en un auto, la noche esta fría y no quiero que empeores si - 

Suspirando Ken lo tomo y vio como la cara de la mayor se iluminaba y salieron los dos del cuarto, mientras caminaba Ken tomo un pañuelo y se lo colocó en el cuello como un jabot, ya abajo la mujer le acomodo el pañuelo a su hijastro en eso escucho que la puerta se abría. 

\- ¿Buenas? - 

Dijo el papá de Ken al ver la escena.

\- Buenas querido, llegaste a tiempo - 

Mientras este se acercaba dónde estaba su mujer, Ken se tensó al ver a su padre.

\- ¿Que pasa acá ? - 

Pregunto el padre al ver que Ken estaba muy bien vestido.

\- Nada, Ken sale a ver una película - 

Contestó la mujer viendo como le quedaban el pañuelo.

\- Ah bueno, que te diviertas hijo - 

Respondió el padre a Ken y al escuchar eso sonrió, se colocó su abrigo y salió a tomar un Uber, mientras los dos padres lo miraban desde la puerta. 

\- No podrías no haberme amenazado de esa forma - 

Lo decían el padre mientras entraban y se sobaba el brazo por el pellizco que su mujer le dio en el brazo.

\- No, Ken está estresado ir a la casa de tu ex lo ponen estresado - 

Contestó la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

\- No empecemos por favor, eso es lo que acordamos es mejor para Ken - 

Le contestaba el padre a su mujer mientras esta negaba con la cabeza el v olteo y tomándola en sus brazos la beso y le dijo.

\- Se que no te gusta esto pero es lo mejor - 

Aún abrazada de su marido siguió negando con la cabeza y suspiro.

\- Voy a preparar un café… ¿quieres? - 

Le dijo la mujer a su marido y se fue a la cocina.

\- Si amor - 

y la siguió.

  
  


**\--- En shopping ---**

Robert estaba viendo la vidriera de un local de música cuando sintió vibrar su celular, lo tomó y vio el mensaje de Ken.

[9/12 21:10] Ken : ya llegue… donde estas? … Ken 

Eso hizo que Robert sonriera mientras contestaba el mensaje.

[9/12 21:11] Robert: afuera del local de música en el primer piso… local roxpop …

Miro a su alrededor para ver si veía a su amigo, miro nuevamente su celular cuando le entro otro mensaje.

[9/12 21:13] Ken : Ya te vi … Ken

De repente sintió una mano en sobre su hombro haciendo que Robert girara para ver quién era, el cual era su  amigo, Robert quedó sorprendido al verlo ya que Ken estaban muy elegantemente vestido. Traía puesto una camisa blanca con un chaleco café marrón, un pantalón gris, a juego un pañuelo gris perla, unos zapatos café marrón y como contraste un sacón gris oscuro.

Mientras Ken podía sentir que Robert no le sacaba la vista de encima y no sabía que tenía de raro o porque lo veía tan detenidamente, pero se empezaba a sentir un poco raro que lo mirara así, aunque más bien lo que empezaba a sentir era un poco de vergüenza ya que capas estaba muy mal vestido ya que a diferencia de Robert él estaban muy formar pensó que debería a ver vestido muy informal, aunque Robert no estaba vestido informal así que no entendía a su amigo ya que estaba vestido muy elegante también, Robert traía unos jeans negros ajustados, zapatillas urbanas de cuero y Jean, una camisa negra y una campera de vestir negra. Así que los dos se quedaron mirando uno al otro un tiempo algo breve pero si un tiempo hasta que el cuerpo de Ken le recordó que le dolía la garganta, haciendo que se tocara un poco todo su cuello lo que hizo que Robert saliera de su transe.

\- ¿Estas bien? - 

Le preguntó Robert a su amigo, mientras este movía su cabeza en forma afirmativa.

\- Pues tu mano ahí, me dice todo lo contrario - 

Volvió a decir el pelilargo a su amigo, del cual obtuvo una respuesta.

\- Tengo muy poca voz... bueno tengo voz pero no normal así que debo estar incubando algo - 

Y mientras lo decía volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad, Robert al verlo suspiró ya parecía que su amigo iba a enfrentarse, así que dijo algo que le generó tristeza a su amigo y eso le generó culpa a Robert.

\- Será mejor que cancelemos - 

Al decir eso, noto los ojos tristes de Ken y eso lo hizo parar el suspiro, esos ojos tristes no le gustaron y notaba que Ken quería salir, así que con culpa por generar esa tristeza volvió a decir.

\- Obvio si te si te mal … ¿ te sientes mal ? - 

Ken se había entristecido por lo que dijo Robert, pero sintió una tremenda emoción al oír que su acompañante no iba a cancelar la salida así que sonrió y respondió que se sentía bien. Al escuchar eso los dos amigos empezaron a caminar, Robert le contó que irían a ver una película de acción no era  **!Ohhh¡** pero no era mala, tenía una crítica tranquila dado que las de espías eran unas de las películas que más gustaba y Misión Imposible era su favorita por 3 cosas: la 1ra era que le gustaban las películas de espías como James Bond entre otras, 2da era que le gusta mucho el actor Tom Cruise le fascinaba tanto que aunque la película fuese mala él iba a verlo ya que era ultra fan de él y la 3era y última era que Henry Cavill también participaba en ella y lo amaba en todo sentido. Pero para Ken las de espías no le gustaban mucho ya era más de comedias o algunas románticas ya que mucho las de peleas no le gustaba y si quería una de acción las de Misión Imposible eran sus favoritas así que no le molesto ir a verla. Así que fueron por la entrada y después se acercaron al Candy bar, Robert iba a preguntar que quería de tomar cuando vio que Ken compro el combo de Imp. 

\- Ohhh es muy grande el combo - 

Le dijo el pelilargo al Ken.

\- Si ¿te gusta Misión Imposible verdad? - 

Respondo Ken mientras Robert parecía un nene chiquito moviendo la cabeza diciendo que sí. 

\- Pues que mejor forma de agradecerte este mes de amistad que comprando el combo de la peli - 

Y lo decía con una sonrisa haciendo que Robert quedar estupidizado al ver su sonrisa ya era como una bocanada de aire puro. Algo en su interior le decía que Ken era lo mejor que le había pasado en años, no estaba al nivel de sus dos mejores amigos pero era como volver a respirar, así que sólo disfruto ese momento, así que ayudó a su amigo a agarrar el combo y se dirigieron hacia la sala. 

La sala estaba casi llena, y con suerte Robert había conseguido las dos mejores ubicaciones en el medio, en la fila 11 butacas 10 y 11, se sentaron colocando las cosa y mientras comenzaba la función, hablaron sobre lo de hoy por las clases, Robert parecía feliz y Ken era como normal, no iba discutir que unos días sin ir a ese infierno no estaba bueno, pero bueno tampoco era malo ya que al menos era uno de los lugares en los que podía estar con Robert tranquilo. De repente las luces se apagaron y los tráiler comenzaron, pasaron algunas románticas como una de cine argentino “Mi obra maestra” y al termino de ella empezó la película Robert era un nene mirando a su actor favorito, pero para Ken sólo le gustaban las hermosas imágenes de los distintos lugares que pasaban en la película.

Casi al medio de la película a Ken le empezó a doler la garganta así que se reclino en el asiento y empezó a tocarse el cuello y de repente se sintió cansado y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y finalmente se quedó dormido muy cerca del hombro de Robert. 

Algo hizo que Robert viera hacia donde se encontraba Ken y al ver que se quedó dormido, este muy suave y sin molestar a su acompañante movió los apoya brazos así podría acercar a Ken su hombro para que durmiera mejor y lo tapó con su campera, mientras él continuó viendo la película.

Casi al final Robert se movió y mirando a su acompañante que aún seguía dormido Robert le acarició levemente la mejilla a Ken para ver si se despertaba, y cuando sintió como su acompañante se acomodaba más en su hombro y con el reflejo del hermoso paisaje que mostraban en la película Robert quedó encantado con el rostro dormido de Ken, hasta que Ken trago saliva y como le costó eso lo hizo que Robert volviera a la película, mientras Ken abrió los ojos y se avergonzó ya que se había quedado dormido en la película y para empeorar en el hombro de Robert; así que vio que su amigo aún estaba viendo la película con emoción y se incorporó muy despacio para no desconcentrarlo. Cuando hizo eso noto que estaba tapado con la campera de Robert, y colocando la mano en su boca toda su cara se volvió roja y sintiéndose penado ya que su acompañante se había percatado que se había quedado dormido. Un sentimiento de vergüenza lo lleno, poniéndose cada vez más rojo, lo bueno para Ken es que aún estaba la película y nadie notaba su estado ya que sentía como el calor de esa situación vergonzosa subía por su cuerpo y lo único que quería era sé que acabará rápido así nadie notaria su estado.

Sintió algo que le generó más vergüenza, cuando la mano de su acompañante tomaba la de él que estaba en el apoya brazos que había bajado de su lado y colocando su brazo para que no notará que se había dormido, este lo miro y al ver que era la mano de Robert sintió una emoción eufórica y a la vez fantástica que esa mano tocara la suya, pero duró muy poco ya que Robert soltó la mano y se inclinó hacia delante por la emoción de la película ya que estaban en la parte final. 

Pero para Ken no era importante ya que se había quedado mirando a su amigo, ya que algo le hacía querer mirar fijamente a Robert, sólo querían míralo era como un cuadro que admiras desde lejos y desde cerca, cuando de repente las luces se encendieron y los títulos empezaron a aparecer, Robert voltio para ver a Ken para demostrar una gigante emoción por la película este sonrió al ver eso de su amigo y los dos se dispusieron para ir a la salida.

\- ¡¡¡Fue genial !!! - 

Le decía Robert mientras caminaban por el pasillo de cine hacia la salida. 

\- Esperaba algo así pero no tanto, supero mi expectativa - 

Lo decía mientras estiraba los brazos hacia adelante como si se estirara.

\- Veo, que te gustan mucho las de espías - 

Dijo Ken que caminaba al lado de Robert.

\- ¡¡Siii!! las amo, igual las de Imp son las que más amo - 

Contestaba Robert como un nene chiquito. Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la salida de shopping y miraron un rato la calle, cuando el ruido del estómago de Robert los desconcentró a los dos.

\- ¿Cenamos?- 

Preguntó el menor sorprendiendo a Robert que con emoción dijo que sí. Estuvieron cambiando por la 3ra avenida que estaba cerca del centro de Madrid, cuando por fin decidieron comer pizza encontraron un restaurante bastante lindo y no muy caro que les llamó la atención.

El restaurante era normal, tenía como todos los restaurante comunes, sólo que este tenías las mesa separadas con canteros de flores, específicamente tenía las Rosas de cristal, una rosa que parecía que sus pétalos era de un frágil y bello cristal.

Las mesas de color negro con un mantel negro de cuerina, las paredes de un color beige y las lámparas de siglo 20, el salón tenía algunos lugares con vidrio decorado como arcos, los dos admiraron el lugar, vieron la carta y entraron.

\- Buenas noches al Yume no, ¿cuánto son? - 

Les pregunto una muchacha de cabellos rojos, los dos muchachos contestaron al mismo tiempo. 

\- Dos por favor - 

La joven hizo una reverencia y los guio por el restaurante. 

\- ¿Disculpen, gustan un lugar apartado o con multitud - 

Les dijo la chica antes de entraran a la sala, Robert miro extrañado y cuando se iba a dirigir a Ken noto un poco de nerviosismo al ver mucha gente, así que el pelilargo contestó.

\- Apartado por favor - 

La joven sonrió y los siguió guiando a su lugar, ya en su mesa una mesera se acercó y le dio el menú. Robert miro atentamente por un rato y vio que su amigo colocaba la servilleta en sus piernas. 

\- ¿Qué quieres comer? - 

Dijo Robert a Ken el cual tomo el menú y lo vio, después se encogió los hombros.

\- ¿pizza? - 

Dijeron ambos y sonrieron después llamaron a la mesera y pidieron una grande de queso mozzarella con agua mineral con gas y una Fanta, la mesera tomo la orden y se fue después los dos se pusieron a charlar.

\- Me dijiste que las de espías son tus favoritas … ¿cuál otra te gusta? - 

Le pregunto Ken por lo que Robert lo miro y pregunto.

\- ¿De género? - 

Miro a su amigo.

\- Mmmm de espías, de acción y algunas comedia - 

Y haciendo una pausa …. 

\- Y muy pocas veces románicas, ¿Y tú? - 

Ken se incorporó ya que no esperaba esa pregunta, ya que casi nadie le preguntaba que gustaba así que pensó un poco y contesto.

\- Comedia, fantástica, románticas y las de acción… - 

Y haciendo una pausa suspiro. 

\- No es que no me gusten… siento que es muy violento y eso me sobresalto -

Y mirando a la mesa medio avergonzado. 

\- Se que sueno muy tonto diciendo eso - 

Robert que lo miraba maravillado no le sorprendía eso, dado que Matt era algo igual, así que sonrió y volvió a hablar antes de que el menor lo hiciera.

\- Claro que no, todos tenemos algo no nos gusta y me disculpo no sabía - 

Robert fue interrumpido cuando Ken movió la cabeza en negación diciendo que no tenía que disculparse ya que él quería ver está que no era tan violenta y la podía ver tranquilo, ya que antes de ver una de acción con mucha violencia prefería ver una de terror, eso género ruborizar a Robert que vio a la mosa acercase con la pizza.

\- Con permiso, iré al baño - 

Se levantó y colocando la mano en el hombro de su acompañante agrego. 

\- Ya vuelvo ¿sí? - 

Ken movió la cabeza en afirmación y sintió como la mano de su amigo se iba de su hombro, después tomo el celular y vio si tenían un mensaje y noto que tenían uno de su padre.

[9/12 23:40 ] papá : como están las cosas? Papá 

Para Ken era raro, no porque su padre no se preocupara sino porque su padre mandaba este tipo de textos, pero no quiera que este buen clima se arruinara y por las dudas de que pase algo contestó muy forma.

[10/12 00:25] Ken : bien, acabamos de ver la película y estamos cenando… termino de comer he iré a casa.

Ken __

Después levanto la vista para ver si su acompañante venían y volvió a sentir el celular.

[10/12 00:25] papá: Ok , disfruta la cena avísame cuando estén volviendo, te espero despierto.

Papá 

Ken suspiro y movió su cabeza negando lo que leía, cuando la figura de Robert apareció.

\- ¿Todo bien en casa? -

Ken levantó la cabeza al escuchar esa voz y sonrió. 

\- Si, todo bien - 

Ken contesto al ver a Robert. 

\- ¿Dime algo? - 

Y contestando con un gemido para que le preguntara Robert tomo su lugar.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que era de mi casa? - 

Robert lo miro y levantando su celular de donde lo había dejado cuando se sentó contesto. 

\- A mí también me mandaron un mensaje de mi “casa” - 

Los dos se miraron y rieron, la moza llego con su pedido y les dijo.

\- Que tengan buen provecho - 

Mientras le guiñaba un ojo Ken; lo que hizo que se quedará avergonzado y que Robert riera.

\- No veo lo gracioso - 

Le dijo Ken acomodándose un poco el pelo para que no se viera que estaba avergonzado.

\- Perdón, perdón - 

Y riendo mientras tomaban los cubiertos empezaron a comer, bueno uno de ellos ya que el otro no, ya que se había quedado sorprendido como su acompañante se comportaba, ya que Ken estaba tomando los cubiertos de la forma en que se hacía en los restaurantes de alta clase y sostenía con 3 dedos, el mayor, el índice y el pulgar, con los codos lineados a la misma altura, con todo el torso enderezado. 

Robert lo miraba fascinado ya que era la segunda persona que comía de esa forma, era una maravilla ya que los modales del menor lo fascinaba, Ken comía unos pocos bocados cuando noto que Robert no comía.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -

\- No, perdón - 

Le contesto Robert y tomo un bocado, por un rato la comida transcurrió en silencio; Hasta que Robert hablo. 

\- Hagamos algo - 

\- ¿Si? -

Lo miro bajando un cubierto.

\- Terminemos acá y ¿vamos caminado? - 

Ken lo miro y suspiro, no estaba lejos de su casa pero tampoco muy cerca y como no le gustaba mucho la idea cuando escucho nuevamente la vos Robert.

\- Hay algo en la cuadra de enfrente que quiero ver - 

Y levantando la mirada noto que Ken se tocaba levemente la garganta. 

\- Excepto que te sientas mal, ¿te sientes mal? - 

\- No, No me siento bien … - 

Hizo una pausa y continuó con la voz un poco tomada. 

\- Iremos a ver eso y caminemos - 

Sonriendo cerró la conversación. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el ojos verdes comentó algo. 

\- ¿No tendremos problemas? - 

El pelilargo miro raro y dijo. 

\- Dudo, por lo menos yo no… ¿tu? - 

Suspiro un poco y volvió a hablar. 

\- Yo no sé… -

Robert lo miró raro y cuando iba a preguntar, Ken dijo. 

\- Mi padre es medio  estricto desde hace un par de años, y no le gusta que lleguen tarde - 

Y por la cara que había puesto Robert noto que era otro tema y que aún era muy reciente su amistad para hablar de ello así que cambio de tema.

\- Ok… hagamos un pin pon de pregunta y respuesta - 

Ken lo miro extrañado y Robert continuó. 

\- Ya que vamos a seguir está amistad me gustaría saber algo de vos… ¿cómo lo de las películas? - 

Eso hizo que se sintiera relajado su acompañante y este aceptó el pin pon. 

\- Bueno, hagamos eso - 

Respondió ken tomando un bocado de pizza.

\- Empiezo yo - 

Dijo Robert y haciendo una pausa y dijo.

\- ¿Tipo de libros lees?, ¿Tipo de música?, ¿Lugares en los que te gusta pasear? - 

Tosió al tragar la pizza y eso hizo sonreír al pelo rojo. 

\- Bueno empecemos - 

Bajo los cubiertos.

\- Me gusta leer libros de fantasía, como los de Harry Porter - 

Agarro la servilleta y continuó. 

\- Me gustan los libros de artes, me fascinan mucho los libros de los movimientos artísticos - 

Hizo una pausa y continuó.

\- Música, Pop y el Visual Kei digamos... ehhhhh… lugares las plazas, la playa y las praderas - 

Robert lo miro y pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo los pueblos alejados de España? - 

Ken que estaba comiendo, movió la cabeza en afirmación y al termínar le pregunto.

\- ¿Y tú? -

Robert movió el labio y le contesto. 

\- Me gusta leer, policiales, como el código Da Vinci y Sherlock Holmes… este leo artículos de medicina, me gusta ver como las cosas evoluciona para mejor… lugares la playa, los pueblos alejados no me gustan viví algo así en Barcelona así que no, no me gusta - 

Tomo un poco de Fanta y continuó. 

\- Música, celta si instrumental y clásica - 

Se río dado que la última tenía culpa alguien muy cercano a él.

\- ¿clásica ? - 

Pregunto el pelirrojo. 

\- Sí, clásica, tengo una amiga que le gusta mucho el clásico y ella me fascinó con eso - 

Hizo una pausa.

\- Y ahora, gracias a ti, ¿el Visual Kei? - 

Eso hizo reír a su amigo y el clima paso a un ambiente tranquilo, las preguntas y las respuestas empezaron como cuál era el color favorito y comida favoritas.

\- Color… Mmmm el rojo - 

Contesto el pelilargo. 

\- Negro - 

Trago y continuó.

\- Las pizza, puedo vivir a pizza - 

Eso generó risa en la mesa. 

\- ¿Tu? - 

El menor puso la mano en la boca para pensar y contesto.

\- El azul - 

Haciendo sonreír a Robert.

\- Si, me gusta mucho tu pelo - 

Generando más risa.

\- Y comida favorita las pastas, el helado - 

Cuando dijo eso el mayor de los dos levanto la mano y llamo a la mesera que apareció en un segundo.

\- Ya que estaba en esto… - 

Miro a la mesera y le pidió dos bochas de helado.

\- Queremos de poste helado… mmm yo quiero frutilla y vainilla y ¿tu? -

Eso generó una risa en Ken y contesto a la pregunta.

\- Quiero chocolate y mentas - 

Robert miro raro y antes de que preguntara Ken respondió.

\- Es que tu gustó, son de gente común…. - 

Y volvió la reír, generando risa en Robert. Mientras la mesera les llevaba los helados le llegó la cuanta a la mesa. Robert sacó y pago con una tarjeta haciendo varias preguntas internas a Ken que miro raro. 

\- Esto tienen una explicación, pero será en otro momento ¿Si? - 

\- Ok - 

dijo Ken y se comieron su helado.

Pasaron el postre y se fueron, Ken dejo la propina sin que Robert se diera cuanta y los dos salieron a caminar. Las charlas volvieron a seguir, de las cosas que veían al ir a la feria que había en la 3ra avenida cerca de la plaza del reloj.

\- Mira, que lindo - 

Ken le mostró un adorno de pañuelos a Robert y viendo los demás, el mayor vio uno con una nota musical. 

\- Señor, me puede dar estos 3 - 

Y el vendedor tomo los tres y pregunto.

\- Para regalo - 

\- Si por favor - 

Contestó Robert y espero que se lo diera, pago y le dijo a Ken un.

\- Toma -

Ken miro y pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué? - 

\- Bueno, me pareció lindo darte un regalo por esta amistad - 

Y sonrió dejando maravillado y encantado con su sonrisa a Ken, Robert no había notado que su acompañante quedó hipnotizado por su sonrisa y fue al siguiente puesto cuando llamo a Ken.

\- ¡Mira! - 

Llamo a Ken haciendo que este saliera de su transe y se acercó, en el puesto habían una pequeña caja musical hecha de alambre y material orgánico que sonaba, los dos miraban el puesto y Ken le pregunto. 

\- No deberías darme nada, porque yo no te di nada - 

Hiso una pausa.

\- ¿Por qué? - 

Eso generó gracia a Robert y contesto.

\- Si me diste algo está noche gracias - 

Y le beso la mejilla y volvió a ver el puesto. No muy lejos de ellos dos chicas estaban emocionadas por la escena que había pasado en frente de ellas.

  
  


**\--- Casa del papá de Ken ---**

La puerta se escuchó y los dos adultos que estaban mirando tele voltearon a ver quién era y al ver que era Ken los dos sonrieron. 

\- ¿Como te fue? -

Preguntó la madrastra de Ken, mientras dejaba su abrigo en el ropero de los abrigos. 

\- Bien - 

Tocando su garganta y con la voz medían afónica. 

\- Mmm veo… - 

La madrastra se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- Te hago un té - 

\- Gracias - 

Volvió a decir Ken aún afónico. 

\- Y dime ¿qué fuiste a ver? - 

Dijo el padre levantándose del sofá y acercándose en donde estaban los dos.

\- Misión Imposible - 

Contesto el hijo mientras se sentaban. 

Para el padre era raro que su hijo afuera a ver una de acción, ya que de chico la violencia no era de su gusto y cuando volvió a preguntar su mujer, interrumpió a su marido.

\- Toma el té y acuéstate, esa disfonía no me gusta - 

Ken movió la cabeza y tomo el té en silencio cuando terminó agradeció y se despidió de los padres y dejando la plata que le sobró en la mesada y se dirigió a su habitación. En ella se cambió y se dejó caer en la cama sin meterse en ella cerró los ojos y volvió a recordar la escena que pasó hace un par de horas.

  
  


**\- Flashback -**

Ken se había quedado mirando al escuchar lo que Robert le dijo, ya que aún no entendía por qué decía eso. Cuando pudo reaccionar tenían la cara de Robert muy cerca de él y sintió como los labios de Robert tocaron su mejilla y este volvió a recomponer a su lugar y sonrió.

Dejando a Ken sorprendido, después de eso un calor inmenso se apoderó de él y sintió que su cara se puso roja y quedó helado.

**\- Final del Flashback -**

Eso generó que se volviera a poner rojo y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

  
  


**Fin del capítulo 13**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno , ya nos acercamos .... ahora... bueno capas en esta semana estaré un poco ocupada debo terminar varios escritos y cosas de la facultad así que espero poder subir .. bueno eso es todo se cuidan , nos leemos :D


	14. 14 - Suceso -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> después de la cita Robert está muy feliz y ken , Robert le propone salir otra vez y este dice que si . Pero , el malestar que Ken tuvo esa salida de noche , empeora y lo enferma mas   
> Matt ve a la nueva integrante de la beca .   
> Ahora que pasara ?

**14 - Suceso -**

En el departamento Robert abrió la puerta y caminando por ese pasillo con una alfombra color rojo Macbeth; cuando escucho una voz que provenía de la tv.

Se acercó y miró quien estaba viendo la tv, noto que eran Miki y Merielle viendo una película de drama de Zack Efron el actor favorito de su amada amiga. Cuando llegó a esa parte estaban las dos dormidas cabeza con cabeza y al verlas así las tapo con una colcha y sonriendo tomó el control que se encontraba en la mesita ratona de vidrio y apago la tv.

Cuando eso paso una de ellas se levantó.

\- Hola … - 

Robert vio de donde venia el salido y contesto. 

\- Hola preciosa - 

Merielle sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

\- ¿Como te fue? - 

Le pregunto al ver a su amigo.

\- Bien … vimos una película y cenamos … ¿Y tú? - 

Le decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un café.

\- Bien… vimos películas y hablamos cosas de chicas …- 

Robert sonrió por lo que decía su amiga, cuando estaba por tomar su café su amiga tomó la taza y de se fue a la mesa… y la miro.

\- ¿Que? - 

Le pregunto la pelirroja a su amigo.

\- Nada… - 

Y sonrió, mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa vio la cara de Robert.

\- Vamos … ¿Qué? - 

Y dejando la taza en mesada, suspiro y dijo. 

\- ¿Sabes que hay un rumor en el Instituto sobre ella? - 

Merielle lo miró, y sonriendo movió la cabeza afirmando a esa pregunta. 

\- Entonces, ¿sabes cuál es? - 

Volvió a tomar la taza y tomando un poco de café, contesto.

\- Si - 

Después hizo una pausa la ojos violeta y continuó.

\- Que ella es gay … o mejor dicho es lesbiana - 

Robert, se quedó con los ojos abiertos por lo que dijo su amiga, ya que aún con su gran don, le había tomado casi un mes darse cuenta que su compañera era lesbiana, y no entendía como ella lo supo en menos de una semana .

\- ¿Cómo lo sé? - 

Le pregunto su amiga, que se encontraba delante de él, para después contestar. 

\- Fácil - 

y después sonrió.

Miki se había levantado por que tenía frío, cuando vio a la pelirroja salir de la cocina, sonrió al ver que ella la miraba.

\- Hola - 

Contesto Merielle a Miki. 

\- hola … nos quedamos dormidas - 

Le dijo la morocha y la pelirroja sonriendo contesto.

\- sí, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a la cama - 

y volvió a sonreír. 

\- Si creo que sí - 

Contestó Miki, para después ver como de la cocina salía Robert. 

\- Hola y chau - 

El joven sonrió y contesto. 

\- Hola y chau, deberían dormir en su cuarto, en un par de horas bajara a 9 grados - 

Después se dirigió a su habitación, cuando la mano de Merielle lo frenó y haciendo que este se diera vuelta lo beso en la boca y dijo. 

\- Chau, mi caballero - 

Movió la mano y se fue hacia las habitaciones. Atrás de ella iba Miki, que había quedó sorprendida, ya casi en la parte de las habitaciones Miki le pregunto. 

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - 

La pelirroja sonrió y contestó la pregunta .

\- Nada … algo que prometimos hace tiempo, entre él y yo - 

y siguió caminado, cuando la voz de la ojos rojos volvió a decir. 

\- ¿Pero él es gay? - 

Eso le dio un ataque de risa y voltio a vera. 

\- Si es gay, pero ambos hicimos una promesa, de que él sería mi caballero y yo su princesa - 

Después volvió a suspirar, y agrego. 

\- Lo que acabas de ver, no va a cambiar su sexualidad, aunque en un tiempo esperaba que sí - 

y volvió a caminar.

  
  


**\--- Habitación de Robert ---**

Robert estaba mirando el techo con la luz apagada y recordando lo que hizo, se puso una mano en la cara mientras negaba con su cabeza, y se volvía a decir…

\- Que mierda hice… espero que me siga hablando - 

Y soltó su cabeza y mirando de nuevo hacia el techo suspiro, y cuando iba a hacer algo en su celular noto que tenía un mensaje.

[10/12 03:30 ] Ken: llegue a casa… lo pasé genial… gracias por la noche nos vemos el viernes besos. Ken 

Eso generó una emoción de felicidad al pelilargo, que respondo enseguida el mensaje y aunque sabía que eso lo iba a leer en la mañana eso no importaba, esa palabra le fascinaba.

Después cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

  
  


**\--- En la casa del papá de Ken ---**

Ken se había levantado temprano, dado que paso frío toda la noche ya que se había quedado dormido recordando en su cabeza lo ocurrido esa noche y eso fue su peor error ya que se había levantado por el frío haciendo que bajara a la cocina para tomar algo, cuando escucho las voces de su padre y madrastra que entraban en la cocina.

\- Bueno, Ken se quedara el finde sólo con vos - 

Le decía el marido a su esposa mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina. 

\- Sí es mejor, que vaya y vuelva por dos días me parece estúpido -

dijo la mujer.

\- Si, fue lo mejor que pudo suceder - 

Cuando llegaron los dos a la cocina y vieron a Ken parado en frente de la cocina con las hornillas encendidas. 

\- Buen día - 

Dijeron los dos y Ken los miró y sonrió. 

\- Sabes lindo, te vas a quedar acá este finde - 

Le dijo el papá mientras se sentaban a tomar el desayuno. 

\- Tu madre y su marido saldrán de viaje y como este mes estás acá, pensaron que lo mejor sería que te quedes con Alejandra… ¿ está bien ? - 

Y sin sacar la vista del diario, esperaba una respuesta de su hijo, la cual no aparecía. 

\- ¿Luciano… ? ¿ creo que Ken está afónico? - 

El hombro levantó la vista y vio a su hijo con la mano en la garganta .

\- ¿Ken … ? ¿ estás bien ?- 

Ken movió la cabeza en afirmación, ya que no se sentía mal, sólo no tenía voz y era raro. 

\- ¿Quieres que, te haga un té? - 

Le preguntó la mujer, mientras lo miraba preocupada, Ken movió la cabeza en afirmación ya que quería algo caliente porque le dolía la garganta, cuando la mujer volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Te hago el té de ayer? - 

Ken sólo movía la cabeza afirmación y con un poco de dolor en su garganta.

\- Ven siéntate - 

Le dijo el padre a Ken…

\- Para que esperes el té -

El joven obedeció a su padre y se sentó.

\- Dime, ¿ lo que acabo de decir está bien? - 

Y con la poca voz, el pelirrojo contesto.

\- Si, no hay drama en eso - 

Y se volvió a tocar la garganta.

\- Ok, genial - 

Y volvió a ver el diario, cuando de repente el teléfono sonó. 

\- Me disculpan - 

Salió de la cocina. para tomar la llamada. 

\- ¿Se queda en la casa por mí? - 

Dijo con voz afónica a su madrastra. Esta volteo para ver al joven y sonrió para contestarle.

\- No bonito... me quedo porque tengo un trabajo acá, Así que tranquilo ¿Si? - 

Ken suspiro y afirmó con su cabeza, haciendo entender que comprendía lo que decía su madrastra. 

\- Ahora, toma el té y no hables, así podrás recuperar tu voz - 

Dejando el té frente de él, tocó su mejilla para después volver a la cocina para sacar las tostadas, pero cuando lo hizo noto que estaba frío. 

\- Ken, estás congelado ven a la cocina así te calienta - 

Y tomando la mano de su hijastro que parecía ido. 

\- ¿Ken? - 

Esté miraba a la mujer con su té en la mano. 

\- ¿Estas mejor? … ¿aún sientes frío? - 

\- Estoy mejor - 

La voz afónica volvió a salir y la mujer hizo un puchero.

\- Ok, pero no te fuerces en hablar ¿Si? - 

El joven movió la cabeza y le dio otro trago al té. Ya después de un rato, el padre regresaba a la cocina y vio a su hijo parado en frente de la cocina, se acercó a la mujer y sin llegar a preguntar, la mujer le contestó.

\- Está helado, por eso le dije que se acercar - 

Hizo una pausa y continuó. 

\- Creo que debe estar incubando algo, deberíamos llamar al médico - 

El hombre se acercó a su hijo y tocando su frente lo miro.

\- Hijo, termina el té y ve a la cama estás helado - 

Ken veía sorprendido a su padre por lo que le dijo y moviendo la cabeza se fue a su cuarto; Los dos se quedaron viendo a Ken irse a su habitación y el hombre habló.

\- Fiebre no tiene, pero mejor lo controlamos ya que si Ken cae enfermo cae con todo - 

Y miró a su mujer que aparecían asustada. 

\- Yo viajo mañana - 

Respiro.

\- A Barcelona, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿Si? - 

La peli-naranja movió la cabeza en afirmación mientras sacaba la tostada.

  
  


**\--- Departamento ---**

Eran como las 12 del mediodía y Robert se había levantado medio aturdido ya que aún tenía sueño, miro sus mensajes y vio uno de Ken. 

[10/12 09:30 ] Ken: Hola, como estas?… yo sin voz, no sé por qué !!! … pero así amanecí, sin contar que estoy muerto de frío y tú ? 

Robert sonrió, era lindo ver esas palabras al despertar, así que le contesto.

[10/12 12:12] Robert: Hola, recién me levanto y quiero dormir nuevamente, uhhh que mal lo de la voz toma cosas tibias, capas como tomaste frío anoche estés así, cualquier cosa avísame como te sentís?

Ahora me voy a poner a ver Netflix ya que creo que estoy solo.

Sonrió al escribir el mensaje. Después salió a living y se dirigió a la cocina, en ella estaba Miki, sirviéndose jugo.

\- Hola - 

Dijo la morocha al peli-azul cuando entro a la cocina.

\- Hola… Pensé que estaba solo -

Le contesto mientras iba por un vaso. 

\- Si y no, los demás salieron por algo familiar creo y bueno yo estoy acá - 

Tomo algo de líquido. 

\- Pero piense que no estoy - 

Comentando eso sonrió, haciendo que el joven sonriera en respuesta a esa sonrisa.

\- Dígame… ¿que lee? - 

Señalando el libro de la mesa que decía “Whisper Their Love” , eso generó una sonrisa picarona a la morocha y contestó.

\- Una novela sobre el mundo de la moda… - 

Y riendo un poco.

\- ahhh… contenido abiertamente feminista y - 

Fue interrumpida por el joven. 

\- y lesbiana - 

Y sonrió mirando hacia abajo, esperando que el peli-azul dijera algo del tema, pero de la parte de joven no hubo ningún comentario sobre el tema.

\- Cuando termine me dice que tan bueno está el libro - 

Contesto mientras se servía gaseosa. Mientras Miki quedo atónita al oír eso, quedando congelada mientras miraba por un largo rato, cuando noto que su acompañante estaba viendo su celular.

[10/12 12:32] Ken : Recién???, que suerte yo a las 8 estaba despierto… 

Me acosté un rato, pero no dormí mucho siento la garganta seca, creo que iré a tomar algo… espero que pase rápido… ¿qué vas a ver? .

Se le dibujó una sonrisa pero se preocupó un poco por su amigo y contestó.

[10/12 12:38] Robert: uhhh que mal… deberías cuidarte si … ¿si ,quieres dejamos para otro día lo de mañana ? 

Toma cosas tibias, nada frío o muy caliente, si? 

Mmm no se capas veré una serie que está muy de moda “la casa de papel ” pero no sé, ya la viste?

Después miro a la morocha que lo estaba mirando raro.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - 

La morocha suspiro y preguntó. 

\- ¿No me va a decir nada? - 

El joven miró extrañado a lo que le decía y cuándo preguntó el por qué Miki le respondió.

\- El que lea este tipo de cosas, a mí me vuelve - 

\- ¡¿ lesbiana!? - 

Dijo Robert antes de que ella lo dijera, dejando atónita otra vez a la morocha que movió la cabeza.

\- ¿y esto, que tiene que ver? - 

Le pregunto Robert cuando sintió el celular otra vez. 

\- Disculpe ¿sí? - 

Levanto su Samsung Pocket, para avisarle que tenía un mensaje y que contestaría pero que si terminarían al conversación. 

\- No hay drama, conteste tranquilo… lo - 

fue interrumpida por el pelilargo.

\- Tranquila, terminó de contestar esto y seguimos hablando… - 

leyó el mensaje y río y volvió a ver a la chica. 

\- Además, es una falta de respeto no terminar una charla y por lo que veo - 

Hizo una pausa. 

\- Hoy solo seremos tu y yo, Merielle y Matt no vuelven hasta el sábado o mañana en la noche… - 

Miro a Miki y levantó los brazos hasta la zona de los hombros mientras ponía una cara de que no tenía ni idea de los asuntos de ellos dos y aún menos de si Piter vendría o no, pero el mensaje de Matt era para informar que no irían ni él ni Piter a casa y Merielle le mando algo similar. Eso le dio gracia a la morocha que se quedó sentada en la mesa de la cocina esperando la continuación de su charla.

Robert miro que tenía dos mensajes más, dado que uno era Ken y el otro decía tía, tocó primero el que decía Ken.

[10/12 13:03] Ken: No, estoy bien mañana estaré mejor.

¿por qué no? … quiero algo frío...

No, no la vi, dicen que está buena … ¿después me la cuentas? 

Robert tipiaba mientras la morocha leía su libro .

[10/12 13:04] Robert : Porque puedes empeorar si es una angina… 

Bueno, bueno mañana a las 14 ¿ No ….ok después te la cuento… pero no la verás?? No tienes Netflix?

Envío el mensaje y se puso a leer cuando volvió a vibrar si celular.

[10/12 13:09] Ken: jajajaja si tengo… pero está abajo y no tengo muchas ganas de levantarme, sólo estoy levantado porque quiero agua … 

¡¡¡Ahhh!!! No sabía eso … igual no creo que sean anginas.

Si , Si… mañana a las 14 en el Real jardín botánico… si quieres llevar algo para leer o escribir… :) 

Robert sonrió y contestó el mensaje de su amigo.

[10/12 13:15] Robert : ahhh ok, ok … ¡¡¡ mejor no estés muy levantado sino te sentís bien!!! no tienes fiebre verdad? si tienes llama al médico si? 

Ok, ok llevare un libro para leer.

Y te cuento mañana la serie .

Volví, se sentó en la mesa y dijo.

\- ¿Continuamos? - 

La morocha bajo el libro y sonrió.

  
  


**\--- En la casa del papá de Ken ---**

Ken bajo y escucho a los adultos de la casa que estaban hablando y entro en la cocina.

\- Ken ¿eres tú? - 

Pregunto el hombre que estaba en la sala ordenando uno papeles, Ken trago saliva y dijo con su poca voz.

\- Sí, papá.. baje a buscar agua - 

\- ¡Luciano! - 

Le gritó su esposa al escuchar la voz de Ken y en eso apareció de la cocina.

-¿Cómo te sentís? - 

El pelirrojo miró a su madrastra, sonrió y volvió a hablar.

\- Mejor… aún tengo poca voz pero mejor que hoy de la mañana -

Y volvió a sonrío por lo que su madrastra suspirara y sonriera.

\- ¿Te hago algo de comer? - 

El joven miró un momento y contestó que sí después fue a la heladera a buscar un vaso de agua y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, la mujer empezó a corta verduras y poniendo una sartén en el fuego, mientras el joven veía el celular, por lo que sonrió y empezó a tipear algo cuando la voz del padre se escuchó.

\- Ken… sin celular en la mesa… sabes que es de mala educación - 

Lo decía mientras dejaba unas boletas en la mesada.

\- Hay que pagar estas boletas - 

La mujer miro y contesto.

\- Déjalo ahí… que lo pago mañana - 

El joven dejó su celular a su lado y se levantó por más agua.

\- ¿Estás sediento? -

Dijo el padre a su hijo mientras este tomaba agua.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - 

Y volvió a sentarse en la mesa con el diario.

\- ¡Luciano! - 

volvió a gritar la mujer y el hombre la miró.

\- ¿Que? - 

d ijo el padre de Ken mirando sorprendió.

\- No le hagas hablará a tu hijo que tiene poca voz - 

De decia mientras salteaba un par de verdura en la sartén. 

\- ¡Ahhh … verdad ! - 

Miró a su hijo y dijo 

\- perdón, ¿sí? - 

El pelirrojo sonrió sabiendo que su padre no lo hacían a propósito.

\- Bueno, prepare para almorzar, porque en 15 comemos - 

Los dos hombres se levantaron para limpiarse las manos, mientras ella colocaba las cosas para comer, Ken terminó antes que su padre y empezó a ayudar a su madrastra a poner la mesa, al terminar de preparar todo los 3 comieron tranquilamente sin ningún ruido en la mesa. Al terminar de comer, Ken empezó a recoger la mesa y fue parado por Alejandra que le dijo.

\- Aún estás helado, ve a la cama… - 

Miró a su marido enojada.

\- ¿no, amor? -

El hombre sólo movió la cabeza en afirmación, Ken los miró y dejó las cosas.

\- Ok, me voy a mi habitación -

Y tomó el Samsung j3 y se fue hacia la parte de las habitaciones, cuando escucho a los dos adultos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo la mujer .

\- ¿Con que ? -  respondió el padre de Ken

\- Lo dices por Ken, él sabe muy bien que en la mesa no se usa el celular -

\- Exacto no estábamos comiendo y tu hijo no tiene 10 años - 

Volvió a comentar enfadada Alejandra a su marido.

\- Que no tenga 10 años, no implica que sepa las reglas... ese - 

Fue interrumpido por la mujer, el padre de Ken.

\- Ese chico es tu hijo, es un ser vivo y no una extensión tuya y de tu ex mujer -

Volvió a decir Alejandra mientras colocaba los platos en la Pileta.

\- Ya lo hablamos, es mejor para él y no voy a cortar esto, ya falta poco -

Respondió Luciano el padre de Ken a los comentarios de su esposa, a lo que Ken no quiso saber más y siguió su camino, ya en su cuarto se tiró en la cama y se acostó en forma fetal de un costado cuando escucho la musiquita de su celular, lo tomó y sonrió al ver que era algo de su vida era normal. Ahí estaban un mensaje de su amigo preguntando cómo estaban.

[10/12 14 :45] Ken : si, si … no tengo fiebre ya me lo tomaron y no tengo … ahora me voy a recostar de nuevo … a ver si me recupero del frío.

Si, llamaré … no te preocupes .

Genial … veo que llevo yo … dale, dale mañana me cuentas la serie.

Envío el mensaje y cerró los ojos .

  
  


**\--- Alguna parte de Madrid ---**

En un restaurante de alta clase, el joven Bentto estaba absorto viendo unos papeles con el escudo real cuando la voz de su acompañante en la mesa llamó su atención. 

\- El sábado en la noche hay un evento, debemos ir - 

Dijo la joven de cabellos rubios en la mesa; haciendo que los dos jóvenes morochos levantaran la mirada por lo que hacía, y sin decir mucho la muchacha volvió a hablar.

\- Además estamos invitados -

Mostrando 4 sobres naranjas con bordes plateados, hizo que los jóvenes suspiran. Matt tomó el que tenía su nombre y vio que los demás decía “Alan y Víctor” … hacía su costado derecho y vio que aquel joven estiró la mano y tomó las dos cartas.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - 

Le preguntó el joven que se encontraba a la derecha de Matt y este movió la cabeza y abrió el sobre en él decía que era cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la casta noble Promex, la cual se celebrara este sábado a las 20 horas en hotel Hilton de Madrid Ariporo, que iba a ser de gala y que los esperaba cordialmente. Matt suspiró, no le molestaba ir a esos lugares dado que nació y creció en ellos, pero ir a las fiestas de esa noble no era de su agrado dado que siempre intentaban mostrar más de lo que podían pagar y se ocupaban de los bullying que hacían como si fueran actos de caridad a la sociedad. El morocho suspiro y miro a su alrededor cuando la voz de su derecha sonó. 

\- ¿Con cuál traje piensas asistir? - 

Matt tomo el café y contesto antes de tomarlo. 

\- Creo que el gris o usare un Dior gris … ¿tu? - 

Después tomó su café mientras esperaba la respuesta a su comentario, después aquella voz respondió. 

\- Creo que también pero con el oscuro, el perla a ti te queda mejor que a nosotros … - 

Matt miró a su hermano el cual tenían una de sus manos en la barbilla y escucho la voz de la joven rubia.

\- Si, el gris perla de Dior te queda genial… Matt -

Hizo una pausa la joven y volvió a hablar.

\- Como el gris oscuro te debe quedar muy bien a ti Alan -

Haciendo que los dos varones sonrieran y se dispusieron los 3 a terminarán sus bebidas. 

La velada había llegado a su final, cuando la joven rubia se levantó para ir al baño, dejando a los dos chicos sólo. 

\- ¿Matt? - 

Haciendo que el menor de los dos lo volteara a ver.

\- ¿Si, Alan? - 

Pregunto muy tranquilo, esperando algunas respuestas, pero lo que recibió fue sólo un suspiro de parte del mayor de los dos, haciendo que lo mirara raro y cuando iba preguntar qué pasó la voz de la chica se escuchó.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa? - 

Los jóvenes de la mesa sonrieron y salieron de la cafetería, rumbo a una limosna.

  
  


**\--- Viernes ---**

Era la madrugada del viernes cuando Ken ayudaba a bajar un par de maletas a su padre .

\- ¿Hijo? - 

Este volvió para ver a su padre.

\- ¿Te sientes, bien? - 

El menor sonrió y respondió.

\- Si papá, estoy bien - 

Y volvió a tomar las valijas para llevarlas a la puerta. Mientras el pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras, el padre lo miraba cuando la mano de su mujer lo tocó. 

\- ¿Amor? - el hombre la miró a su mujer .

\- ¿Si, Mi vida? - tomando la mano de su mujer.

\- ¿Pasa Algo? - 

Le pregunto muy preocupada a su esposo, el cual sólo suspiro y contestó.

\- Si, Ken está muy pálido… creo que mejor no voy … - 

Alejandra tomó la mano de su marido y lo miró a los ojos .

\- Anda tranquilo, si pasa algo te llamo ¿sí? -

Haciendo que su marido suspirara de tranquilidad, los dos bajaron las escaleras mientras veían como el pelirrojo se tocaba la garganta, apretó la mano de su mujer y esta lo soltó para que se pudiera dirigir hacia su hijo.

\- Ken … ¿quieres que me quedé? - 

Escuchar eso sorprendió a Ken, dado que era raro que su padre dijera eso, pero para que lo diga él debería estar en muy mal estado, y eso lo asusto un poco por qué no se sentía tan mal, pero por el comentario de su padre parecía que sí, así que trago saliva y aunque eso le generará dolor contestó.

\- No, papá… estoy bien … ve al trabajo … lo estabas esperando hace mucho -

Y sonrió; aunque había una parte de él que quería que se quedara, otra sentía que era muy egoísta para pedir eso.

\- Ok, iré a esa reunión cuál - 

No termino la frase ya que el menor de los 3 contesto.

\- Si, pasa algo te llamo ¿Si? -

Haciendo que su padre suspirara y cuando iba decir algo, la bocina del Uber sonó, Luciano los saludo, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el auto, mientras su mujer y su hijo lo miraban partir. Pasaron uno minutos y el menor tosió, preocupando a la mujer.

\- ¿Ken? - 

Alejandra le preguntó mientras este le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? - 

\- Si, estoy bien sólo me picaba la garganta … ¿nos vamos a dormir? - 

Su madrastra movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y los dos se dirigieron a sus cuántos; cuando Ken llego a su habitación, este se tiró en la cama y se tapó mientras se agarraba con fuerza la garganta dado que le dolía más que el día anterior. 

Ya era de mañana cuando el despertador de Robert sonó, este lo tomó y lo apago. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, que eran unos sándwiches a los que les colocaba unas fetas de jamón y queso en una rebanada de pan lactal y un poco de mayonesa y tapaba con otra rebanada para después guardarlos en un tupper. Ya con varios sándwiches en el tupper, Robert decidido salir a correr un poco antes de encontrarse con su amigo. 

Pasó por varios lugares que ya eran muy cotidianos para él desde hace casi un mes en Madrid, era su hogar pero aún no se acostumbraba a la cantidad de gente que podía haber en ese lugar, dio un par de vueltas cuando vio al quiosquero de diario salir de su puesto para arreglar algo.

\- Buen día, Sr Domínguez - 

Le dijo el peli-azul mientras paraba a tomar un poco de aire.

\- Buen día Robert ¿Corriendo? - 

Robert sonrió y contestó. 

\- Sí, corriendo … ¿que de nuevo hoy en el mundo? - 

Le decía mientras tomaba uno de los diarios. 

\- Lo de siempre … problemas económicos ... la farándula mundial están muy revoloteando por esa música que oyen … y anunciaron que va ver un compromiso en las esferas reales -

Y mientras le decía eso, tomaban un par de revistas que colocaba en un sobre grande de madera y se la entregas.

\- E stán todas, las de los jóvenes Matt y Piter, para la señorita Miki y la de medicina - 

Hizo una pausa, lo miró y volvió a emitir sonido.

\- ¿Me dijeron que hace unas semanas llego una nueva integrante al departamento? - 

Robert sonrió y dejó salir una pequeña carcajada, la verdad era que el señor Domínguez, sabía todo lo que pasaba en el barrio y eso era en parte bueno dado que si ve algo, raro él lo notificará y era como un justiciero del vecindario.

\- Si, viene una nueva integrante - 

le contestó el joven de pelo azul. 

\- Ohhh… genial… después me dirá lo que le gusta para leer - 

y con una sonrisa saludo al joven que se iba hacia el departamento, cuando el vibrador de su celular llamó su atención.

[11/12 11:45 ] Ken : buen día Robert … cómo anda ? Nos vemos en un rato saludos 

Eso le hizo brotar de alegría, ya que la verdad, ver el mensaje de Ken, lo hacía sentía genial, así que se apuró en preparar todo ya que estaba solo con Miki.

Cuando llego al departamento fue directo al baño para sacarse todo el sudor, al terminar de bañarse salió directo a su habitación casi desnudo, salvo por la pequeña toalla que cubría sus partes íntimas, cuando por accidente chocó con Miki, el golpe hizo que esa pequeña toalla cayera al suelo dejando a Robert completamente desnudo, Miki fijó la vista en la persona con la que chocó, ahí enfrente de ella el torso desnudo que le recorría una gota de agua en él, después llevo su vista hasta las partes bajas de ese sujeto y tapándose los ojos dio paso a los gritos.

\- ¡¡Perdón !!! No te vi - 

Robert tomó la toalla lo más rápido posible mientras se tapaba con la del pelo. 

\- No, disculpa … yo soy el que me tengo que disculpar - 

Intentado cubrirse a más no poder y que no se tirará la vergüenza que tenía por lo que sucedió, así que se movió hacía su cuarto lo más rápido posible mientras Miki seguía con sus ojos tapados. Ya en su cuarto Robert estaba completamente colorado, jamás en sus 22 años sintió tanto pudor como en esta ocasión, se golpeó la cara con las manos abiertas para poder salir de esa situación.

Ya eran las 13:30, cuando tanto Robert y Ken se habían salido de sus casas hacia su encuentro que tenían acordado. A unas pocas cuadras de su casa, Ken esperaba poder cruzar la calle cuando empezó a recordar lo que sucedió antes de salir de su casa. 

  
  


**\---** **Inicio Flashback** **\---**

**\- Ken -**

**Dijo la mujer al ver que su hijastro estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.**

**\- ¡ KEN! -**

**Volvió a hablar pero esta vez levantó muy fuerte la voz, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.**

**\- ¿Mmmm? -**

**Contestó al llamado.**

**\- ¿sales? -**

**Le preguntó la pelinaranja a Ken, este le movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación, por lo que la mujer suspiró y colocando su mano en la mejilla de Ken dijo.**

**\- Ok, pero prometen que te diviertes ¿sí? -**

**\---** **Final Flashback** **\---**

Mientras recordaba eso no percato que alguien se estaba acercando a donde él se encontraba. Robert estaba revisando el celular para ver si iba bien por ese camino cuando levanto la mirada y vio una melena de color rojo y de inmediato se acercó. 

\- ¡Ken! - 

Llamó a su amigo que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos para buscaba a quien lo estaba llamando, en ese momento Robert colocó la mano en el hombro de Ken haciéndolo saltar de la impresión. 

\- ¿Esta bien? -

Pregunto asustado por la reacción que su amigo tuvo. Ken miró un poco asustado y al ver que era Robert trago saliva y contestó.

\- Hola … perdón … estaba distraído - 

Después sonrió haciendo que su amigo se tranquilizara.

\- ¡ah!, perdón por asustarse -

Y al decir eso Robert se acercó a su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando sorprendido a Ken y cuando Robert vio eso le pregunto.

\- ¿Está mal? … no puedo - 

Cuando la voz del menor sonó. 

\- ¡No, no! … si puedes saludarme así -

Sonriendo con algo de vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir.

\- Sólo que aún no me acostumbro a que me saluden así en público -

La cara de Robert era de pregunta ya que no entendía a qué se refería su amigo con eso, así que le pregunto.

\- ¿Entonces no te puedo saludar así se publicó? - 

Esa pregunta puso un poco nervioso a Ken, ya que no sabía cómo responderle la pregunta, tomo aire y con los ojos cerrados se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla de su amigo, dejándolo anonadado por lo que hizo.

\- ¿Ken? - 

Dijo Robert después de eso.

\- No sé cómo explicar - 

Le decía mientras se refregaba la muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda en reacción de que estaba nervioso; Robert noto eso y respondió a lo que su amigo decía.

\- Pues … dímelo así yo te puedo ayudar a explicarlo ... ya que somos amigos -

Eso género que Ken dejará de refregarse la muñeca y suspirara.

\- Bueno ... me agrada que me saludes así … pero no sé cómo reaccionar y capas … de la forma en la que te salude - 

Moviendo su mano izquierda a su mejilla para indicar el beso que él le había dado a Robert lo molestaba; cuando de repente Robert entendió lo que le quería decir su amigo, este sonrió y le contestó.

\- Claro que no, entiendo lo que dices y me parece normal, intentaré no apurarme a saludarte de esta forma y contestaste muy bien el saludo … -

Sonrió al ver que cuando dijo que hizo bien al saludar como lo hizo, el pelirrojo sonrió.

\- El beso en mi mejilla -

Tocando donde lo había besado Ken, para indicarle que estaba bien lo que hizo.

\- Fue la forma correcta - 

Y cuando termino de decir eso, sonrió, poniendo colorado a Ken, que tosió. Eso preocupo a su acompañante que se acercó mucho a Ken, generando que se pusiera aún más rojo y nervioso.

En eso Ken noto que el semáforo se cambió para que el peatón se moviera y este contestó.

\- Podemos avanzar -

Señalando con la mano hacia el otro lado de la calle.

\- Si … vamos - 

Le contesto el pelilargo y cruzaron, Ken suspiro con la mano en su boca y luego la bajó a su garganta, ya que le había empezado a doler otra vez. 

Ya en el parque los dos se había sentado en una de las mesas que habían allá y se pusieron a leer o dibujar mientras disfrutaban del aire puro. Robert que había traído un libro de misterio para relajarse; cuando noto que su acompañante estaba dibujando, y bajando la vista hasta el dibujo noto que era hermoso, era como un paisaje de cuento medieval en él había caballeros y unos dragones volando.

\- Precioso -

Le comentó Robert a Ken, que al escuchar eso sonrió. 

\- Dibujas … precioso - 

Haciendo que Ken se pusiera aún más rojo.

\- Gracias -  tosió

\- De verdad gracias - 

Volvió a decir Ken sin sacar la vista de su dibujo.

\- De nada … pero gracias a vos por mostrar ese dibujo - 

Colocó el separador en el libro y lo puso sobre la mesa para poder ver mejor lo que su acompañante hacía, ese gesto ponga más rojo a Ken y cuándo subió la vista, se encontró con los ojos de Robert generando que se pusiera aún más rojo de lo normal. Esté se acercó para ver que tenía, justo en ese momento el menor, tosió. 

\- ¿Esta bien? - 

Le pregunto colocando la mano en la frente de Ken, que aún estaban avergonzado de lo que había pasado y colocó su mano en la garganta y tragando con dificultad contestó.

\- Si, estoy bien - 

Sonriendo los dos, volviendo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo y así pasaron las horas cuando sus estómagos hicieron ruido.

\- ¿Almorzamos? - 

Le dijo Robert a su amigo que movió la cabeza en afirmación mientras empezó a guardar sus cosas. Ya con las cosa de la comida en la mesa, Robert pregunto algunas cosas a Ken.

\- ¿Dime, desde cuándo dibujar? - 

El menor levantó la mirada y mirando al cielo para encontrar la respuesta.

\- Mmm, desde los 14 creo … así desde los 14 años - 

Miro la cara de su acompañante que tomaba uno de sus sándwiches, y cuando vio eso Ken, levantó su tupper para darle un rollo de huevo con jamón y queso.

\- ¿Por? -

haciéndole la pregunta a Robert, el cual lo miro y colocó una mano en la boca y dijo tomando uno de rollos.

\- Porque dibujas excelente … ¡podías ser profesional! - 

Las palabras de Robert generaron emoción y algo de vergüenza, ya que él tenía un pequeño secreto, y cuando iba a contestar empezó a toser muy fuerte y a tocarse la garganta, eso asusto a Robert por esa escena.

\- ¡¡KEN!! - 

Acercándose lo más rápido al otro lado de la mesa, dejando su comida, ya junto a Ken, le tocó la frente para ver si tenía temperatura, tardó un rato y miró Ken. 

\- ¿Ken… te duele mucho la garganta? - 

Este sorprendido por lo que su amigo hizo, sólo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

\- Ok … fiebre no tienes … así que debes tener algunas rojas … deberíamos -

Fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo cuando dijo.

\- No deberíamos irnos … es tan lindo hoy y un poco de aire no me ara mal -

Miró con ojos de pobrecito a su amigo y este cayó en la mirada de ese joven.

\- Ok… pero - 

Tomó un pañuelo de su morral y se lo colocó en el cuello al pelirrojo, provocando emociones encontradas y deseando que su compañero se quedará cerca de él.

\- ¿Mejor? - 

Le preguntó el pelilargo al pelirrojo que lo miraba perdido. 

\- ¿Ken? - 

Ken que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos volvió en sí y le contestó.

\- Si, mejor … gracias - 

Y cuando termino de decir eso, Robert lo besó en la mejilla, para irse a su lugar, generando que este se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿En verdad , estas bien? - 

Le volvió a preguntar Robert a su amigo que solo movía en forma de afirmación sus preguntas.

\- Ok… - 

\- Cuando volvamos te lo devuelvo - 

Haciendo que el pelilargo lo mirara y le contestara.

\- Tranquilo … me lo das cuando te cures - 

Y volvió a su sándwiches mientras Ken tomó un de su rollos de huevos, las hora pasaron y los dos hablaron un poco de todo, después Robert volvo a su libro y Ken a su arte, cuando Ken empezó a toser muy fuerte de nuevo, preocupando a su amigo.

\- Mejor nos vamos - 

Se lo decía mientras con una mano tocaba a la frente del pelirrojo y con la otra la de él para ver si tenía la misma temperatura, pero lo que generaba era que el menor se muriera de la vergüenza; algo llamó su atención y dijo Robert.

\- Si, nos vamos … primero estas con tos - 

Miro la cara de su amigo que no quería. 

\- Segundo … tiene un poco de fiebre … y - 

fue a guardar las cosas, ya que tenían casi todo guardado, tomó una campera que tenía en su morral y se lo colocó a Ken. 

\- Y tercero … estas helado - 

El menor sólo miraba anonadado ya que era raro que la gente fue amable con él y no sabía qué hacer, tragó saliva y le dolió haciendo que se doblara del dolor, eso preocupo a Robert.

\- ¿Ken? - 

Se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaba pera ver como se sentía, mientras el pelirrojo lo frenó con la mano y le habló con la voz completamente afónico.

\- Estoy bien… es mejor que vallamos a casa … me duele mucho la garganta - 

Y ayudando a guardar todo, los dos chicos se dirigieron a sus casa. Mientras caminaban por las calles, Robert noto que ya era la época de Navidad y con todo lo que implicaba esa época.

\- emmm - 

Ruñio el de pelo azul llamando la atención de peli rojo, cuando este intentó hablar Robert dijo.

\- Estamos … en esa época - 

Y señaló al arbolito navideño, a lo cual generó mala cara a Ken, porque no era de su agrado esa época, al notar eso Robert sonrió.

\- No te gusta mucho esta época - 

Ken intentó decir algo, pero Robert lo callo con un dedo.

\- Si, me vas a contestar … que no sea hablando - 

El pelirrojo lo miro y Robert volvió hablar.

\- Si te duele la garganta … mejor no hables … ¿Si? - 

Eso hizo que el menor sonriera y movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación, y empezaron una conversación con una mímica media rara mientras se dirigían a sus casas. 

**\--- En hotel Hilton de Madrid Ariporo sábado a la noche ---**

La música se escuchaba era un vals de Johann Strauss, mientras los vestidos de diseñador y las galas se veían entre las conversaciones sobre el tema de la caridad que hicieron este año, se escuchaban en el lado de las mesas, en una en particular había un morocho que no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

\- ¡Hola! - 

El morocho miro hacia el lado de donde provenía la voz y vio a una joven de cabello rubio ondulado muy cerca de él. 

\- Hola - 

Le dijo el morocho cuando la chica sonrió. En la entrada principal de ese edificio, un Uber frenó en la puerta y con mucha educación le abrieron la puerta del auto de la cual bajo una mujer de cabellos naranjados que llevaba un vestido azul marino, al bajar miró a su alrededor el maravilloso lujo que tenía ese hotel, miro hacia atrás y preguntó.

\- ¿No te parece lindo … Ken? - 

El menor la miró y sonrió, hacía un rato que le volvió a doler la garganta y sin contar que estaba medio mareado; trago saliva y contestó. 

\- Si, muy lindo - 

Alejandra sonrió y tomó el brazo de su hijastro y volvieron a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala del evento donde se realizaba una fiesta de nobles. Ya dentro de la fiesta la mujer se dirigió al organizador del evento que este muy cordialmente hizo una mueca para decir que ya vendría con la persona que necesitaba.

\- Espérame acá… ¿Si? - 

El menor novio la cabeza en afirmación y se quedó esperando a su acompañante, mientras miraba el lujo que había en ese hotel, las luces laminaban las columnas dándoles la apariencia de ser más altas de lo normal que daban la sensación de que todos eran más altos como si él era un pequeño o mejor dicho una miniatura en ese lujoso lugar, después oyó la voz de su madrastra y fue hacia donde estaba.

\- Bueno, Ken … la cosa es así … - 

Hizo una pausa y acomodo a el moño de su hijastro. 

\- Hoy está uno de los embajadores de España en la fiesta y me contrató para hacer la fiesta de su hija de 15 años, pero sólo está hoy en España …es está fiesta - 

Pauso un rato y volvió hablar. 

\- A lo cual debo hablar a solas con él, tú te puedes quedar acá hasta que terminen? -

Señalando el gran salón en donde estaban todos en la fiesta. 

\- ¿Si? - 

\- Si, claro - 

Le sonrió a su madrastra y vio como está se iba hacia donde estaba el embajador. Durante un rato miro a su alrededor y tomó un poco de gaseosa y una copa de vino que no pudo terminar, intento comer algo pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, hasta que a una mesera le llamó atención se acercó y le pregunto.

\- ¿Se siente bien? - 

\- Si, me siento bien - respondió Ken.

\- Ok … pero está blanco, ¿quiere algo de beber? - 

Le volvió a insinuar la mesera y el pelirrojo contestó que sí y la mesera se fue a buscarlo.

Para ese momento Ken, empezó a sentirse mareado así que se dirigió al baño, ya en el baño Ken se miró al espejo y noto que estaba un poco pálido, abrió la llave de agua fría para refrescarse un poco, levantó la mira y al ver que estaba un poco mejor se acomodó el saco de su Smoking Slim Fit y corrigió su moño antes de salir del baño, aún la cabeza le daba vuelta pero intento ser lo más firme y derecho posible así nadie notaria que se sentía mal, cuando chocó con alguien.

\- Mil disculpas - 

Hizo una leve reverencia a esa persona.

\- No, está bien … mil disculpa a usted - 

Era un mozo de unos 1;80 de alto de cabello negros y ojos verdes que llevaba unas copas a una mesa. Ken que se movió a un lado y empezó a sentirse mareado de nuevamente, había muchas gente y empezó a notar que varios eran de su Instituto, generando aún más malestar por lo que decidió buscar un lugar seguro donde podía esperar a su madrastra.

Ahí en una de las columnas de la entrada había un lugar perfecto y se dirigió ahí, respiro un rato cuando de nuevo chocó con alguien.

\- Perdón - 

Respondió el pelirrojo mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Perdón tu … no te note … - 

La voz de un joven le pedía disculpas, mientras eso decía, la voz de una joven mujer se escuchó.

\- Joven, estaban acá - 

Y tomándolo del brazo … lo sacó de ahí. 

\- Me disculpo - 

Le gritó a aquel joven a Ken, mientras era arrastrado nuevamente a la fiesta; este que no sabía que hacer sólo sonrió y se apoyó en la columna para descansar un poco.

Las horas pasaron y Ken se sentía peor que antes, ahora había empezado a tener frío y le dolía aún más la garganta, así que sin pensarlo se retiró al otro lado de la columna se abrigo, y volvió a su lugar habitual. Cuando la voz de su madrastra se escuchó. 

\- ¡Ken! - 

Esté que estaba apoyado en la columna se incorporó e intento aparentar que estaba bien, así que sonrió.

\- Ya nos vamos … busco mi - 

La madrastra fue interrumpida cuando Ken le mostró el abrigo a ella y se lo colocó.

\- Todo un caballero … aún más que tu padre -

Sonriendo sostuvo a su hijastro y salieron del lugar, Alejandra noto algo en su hijastro.

\- ¿Ken estás bien? - 

Tocando la frente de este que sin hablar movió la cabeza en forma negativa para decirle que no; asustada la madrastra pidió una auto y les preguntó a los del valet parking si había un lugar para que se pudiera sentar el menor, así que cuando pudo sentarse volvió a tocar la frente del menor.

\- llamaré a la obra social - 

Le dijo mientras marcaba el teléfono.

\- No… - 

Dijo Ken con la poca fuerza que tenían a Alejandra. 

\- ¿Pero? - 

Le respondió a Ken. 

\- Quiero ir a mi cama … ¿puede ser? - 

Le pedido Ken en forma de súplica a la mujer y esta suspiró y le contestó que sí, cuando miro el celular, la bocina de Uber sonó. 

\- Ahí está el auto - 

Ayudó a su hijastro, quien parecía un zombi de lo mal que se sentía, en el auto Ken estaba ido, parecía que la fiebre era muy alta porque aún sentía que todo se le retumbaba.

\- Llegamos a casa y te tomaras algo para la fiebre - 

Le decía la mujer al menor que solo movía la cabeza en afirmación, mientras la mujer le hablaba los ojos de Ken se estaban cerrando de cansancio, la mujer noto eso y colocó la cabeza de su hijastro en su hombro para estar al pendiente de si empeoraba o no. 

  
  


**Fin del capítulo 14**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno , ya nos acercamos .... ahora... bueno capas en esta semana estaré un poco ocupada debo terminar varios escritos y cosas de la facultad así que espero poder subir .. bueno eso es todo se cuidan , nos leemos :D


	15. 15 -Visitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La enfermedad de Ken empeoa y tiene queestar en cama,a lo cual su madrastra y su hermanastro tiene que cuidar.  
> A lo cual , Robert lo visita y ayuda a su mejoria.

Ken estaba en su cama volando de fiebre, mientras su madrastra Alejandra le estaba colocando un paño de agua fría en la frente para que le bajara la temperatura, cuando la puerta de la habitación se habría. 

\- ¿Mamá? -

La mujer miró a la persona que había entrado al cuarto.

\- Gustavo -

El joven se acercó y miró a su hermanastro.

\- ¿Cómo anda? -

Se sentó en la cama tomando la mano de Ken. 

\- ¿Llamamos a Padre? -

Y enseguida la voz afónica de Ken se escuchó.

\- No, no lo llamen - Ken lo decía mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama.

\-  **¡No!** -

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo; al ver que Ken intentaba levantarse. Pero Ken todavía aturdido por la fiebre seguía diciendo.

\- No lo llamen… él está trabajando… - mientras lo decía con la respiración agitada

\- iré al médico… haré lo que quieran… pero - 

Mientras lo decía en sus ojos se podía ver la angustia que sentir, ya que algo en él le decía que si llamaba a su padre esto empeoraría. Al ver la angustia que Ken mostraba su hermanastro lo tomó de los hombros y contestó.

\- Ok … no lo llamo pero - 

Y mientras se lo decía lo volvía a recostar nuevamente en la cama.

\- Mamá llamara al médico y no te negaras - 

El hermanastro lo miraba para ver como reaccionaba por lo que le había dicho y al notar que aceptaba lo que le decía sonrió. Al ver que Ken acepaba Alejandra se levantó, pero su hijo la freno y le dijo.

\- Mamá quédate… yo lo llamo - 

y así el hermanastro salió de la habitación mientras Ken se acostaba en forma fetal.

**Capítulo 15 - Visitas**

El médico salía de la residencia de Kain, mientras en la puerta de la entrada se encontraba Gustavo para despedir al doctor.

\- Gracias, doctor - 

\- Sólo hago mi trabajo -

El médico estrecho la mano del joven y se fue no sin antes decir.

\- Que haga reposo mínimo 3 días, la angina que tiene no se recuperara si no hace reposo - 

El joven movían la cabeza en forma de afirmación, mientras le contestaba al médico.

\- Sí, doctor … - 

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa y lo despidió, después de cerrar la puerta de la casa vio a su madre bajar las escaleras por lo que le pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo está ?- 

Mientras se dirigía junto a su madre ella le contestaba.

\- Ahora duerme … en 4 horas tiene que tomar el medicamento -

Después de bajar las escaleras se dirigió a la cocina mientras su hijo iba detrás de ella.

\- El médico dijo, que si lo hubiéramos llamado antes … no estaría así … -

Lo decía suspirando mientras se apoyaba en la mesada de la cocina.

\- Luciano no volverá hasta el miércoles … estamos los dos solos -

El joven tocó a su mamá del hombro y le dijo.

\- Somos dos mamá … podemos cuidar de él … ahora descansa que yo me quedo -

Al terminar de decir eso los dos se abrazaron, después Gustavo salió de la cocina y subió al cuarto de su hermanastro. Abrió la puerta y lo vio acostado de la misma forma como lo habían dejado después de que se fue el médico, acostado boca arriba con el rostro mirando a la pared, entro a la habitación cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla del escritorio que se encontraba cerca de la cama y lo tocó la frente de Ken.

\- Mmmm…- gremio Ken al sentir que alguien lo tocaba.

\- Shhhh… ya, ya … - 

Eso hizo que Ken ese volviera a dormir, Gustavo miro a su alrededor y noto el mp3 de su hermanastro, lo tomó y se lo colocó en uno de los odios y oprimió play, cuando la música empezó tomo un libro y antes de leer, tocó de nuevo a Ken y noto que seguía dormido así que empezó a leer.

\- Si, que estas tenso -

Lo decía mientras movía una página de su libro.

  
  


**\--- Domingo en la mañana ---**

El auto de la Familia Bentto llegaba a una mansión muy imponente a las afuera de la zona residencia del centro de Madrid, mientras el auto se estacionaba en la puerta y el chofer salía del automóvil para ir a abrir la puerta de la limusina, uno de los integrantes abordo de la limusina recibió un mensaje. 

[12/12 10:45] Piti: cuando volvéis???, Mi madre me sofocar ... Piter

Eso género una risa al morocho, mientras salía del auto respondía el mensaje de su amigo en su celular. Cuando la voz de su hermano sonó.

\- Matt… deja el celular - 

Haciendo que el menor, lo mirara y le contestara mientas volvía a poner los ojos en el celular.

\- Lo siento … pero no puedo … estoy hablando con Piter de un negocio - 

Y mando de enterado el mensaje. 

\- Pero ya está - 

Subieron la escalera y un ama de llaves les abrió la puerta. 

\- Bienvenidos … amos … su padre y su hermano ya están en la casa -

Los dos sonrieron y Matt guardo el celular, mientras se cerraba la puerta atrás de ellos. Dentro de la mansión se mostraba un hermoso Hall de entrada, todo cubierto de mármol blanco y con esculturas de la época clásica que decoraban el lugar, enfrente de ellos dos unas escaleras en “u”, con una alfombra bordada en ellas y la entrada al segundo piso.

La ama de llaves se colocó delante de ellos para indicarles con su mano que la siguieran, la cual los llevo en dirección del comedor el cual era el típico del palacio de Luis XV, al estilo de Luis XV, las paredes cinéticas y con su paneles altos todos de un color pastel celeste y dos puertas, una que llevaba a un jardín de invierno y la otra a la sala principal de donde ellos venían, la mesa era de madera con mármol y adornos de flores en color dorado, la silla al mismo estilo de Luis VI con una alfombra azul con unos adornos en color dorado.

\- ¡Padre! - reclamó uno de ellos al verlo.

\- Hijos … siéntese - 

Dándoles una orden y los dos chicos se sentaron. 

\- Su hermano ya viene - 

Les informaba mientas tomaba una galleta; al mismo tiempo que su padre hacia eso dos figuras aparecieron detrás una puerta.

\- Hola -  dijo el morocho que apareció atrás de una mujer.

\- Hola - dijeron los dos chicos que estaba sentados en la mesa.

\- ¡Qué cara tiene ! - 

volvió a decir el que habían llegado ya que noto quien sus hermanos tenían unas caras de cansancio, cuando el mayor de los dos respondió. 

\- Pues ... fuimos a una fiesta … para representar a la familia … cosa que tu no hiciste … ¿O sí? - 

Matt que miraba sin decir nada observo a la mujer y sonrió.

\- Hola, Estela - 

le dijo Matt a la señora de cabello marrón, la cual le respondió el saludó amablemente con una reverencia.

\- Lo de siempre … ¿ no joven ? -

Mientras acomoda unas cosas en la mesa.

\- Si por favor … lo mismo de siempre -

Y sonrió, la mujer le había preparado una infusión de té negro con canela y se lo dejo todo cerca de él y para su hermano dejo otra tetera con solo té negro, mientras le servia les preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo están mis nenes ? -

Matt que estaba oliendo la infusión contestó. 

\- Los dos, están bien … debo retarlos un poco pero bien - 

Al terminar de decir eso la voz grave de su padre sonó.

\- Hablando de eso … cuando vuelvas … dile a mis ahijados que vengan a verme a la oficina … - 

Lo decía mientras tomaba la taza de café. 

\- Dado que desde que se fueron, no son capaces de ver a su madre - 

Tomo el café y pronunció.

\- Como siempre … excelente café Estela … - 

Estela sonrió y dio la orden de que sirvieran la comida, y enseguida se escuchó la voz del padre nuevamente decir.

\- Se entendió… Matt - 

Este que estaba tomando su infusión sólo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y bebió su té.

  
  


**\--- Casa del padre de Ken ---**

Alejandra la madrastra de Ken bajaba las escaleras con un semblante muy triste, cuando vio a su hijo en la cocina y este le pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo está? - 

\- Bien ... mucho mejor que anoche … pero aún tiene fiebre , no como ayer - 

Dejo las cosa en la mesa de la cocina y giro hacia donde estaba su hijo. 

\- Pero aún no come … le duele todavía la garganta … -

Miró a su hijo desesperadamente mientras decía. 

\- Sólo quiere agua - 

El joven se acercó a su madre y sujetando sus manos para tranquilizarla le dijo.

\- Tranquila mamá … está mejorando … anoche tenía casi 40 grados de fiebre … - 

La miró y continuó.

\- Yo le llevo el agua ¿sí? -

Alejandra se tapó la boca para que no escucharan sus quejidos mientras movían la cabeza en afirmación, mientras Gustavo fue a buscar el vaso de agua y llevárselo a su hermanastro, después subió las escaleras y dobló a su derecha y abrió muy despacio la puerta, notando que su dueño estaba durmiendo, se acercó y suavemente intento despertarlo cuando noto algo que no le gustó. En la cama estaba Ken de costado mirando a la pared y con la remera levantada mostrando medio costado y la espalda, dejando al descubierto las marcas de los golpes a lo que su hermanastro miro con enojo y frustración, movió la cabeza y volvió a intentar despierta a Ken pero antes lo tapó para que esté no se asustara.

\- ¡Ken! - le decía mientras lo movía  – Ken -

Ken se despierto y miro aún desorientado a su hermanastro que le extendía el vaso de agua mientras le decía.

\- Toma … mañana no irás a la Universidad - 

El menor tomo el vaso y bebió muy despacio el agua.

\- ¿Te siguen doliendo? - 

Ken, levantó la mirada para ver Gustavo.

\- Veo, que si - 

Contesto el hermanastro para después salir del cuarto y volver a los 3 minutos teniendo en la mano una pizarra. 

\- Toma … -

Y le entregó la pizarra a lo que Ken se le quedo mirando aún con el vaso en la mano.

\- El médico dijo que no debes hablar por 3 días mínimo… y 6 de reposo en cama -

Tomó el vaso de las manos de Ken mientras le decía. 

\- Y para eso te doy la pizarra, para cuando quieras hablamos por acá ¿Si? - 

A lo que Ken movió la cabeza aún medio aturdido por la fiebre.

\- Genial, ahora le diré a mamá que ya tomaste agua y más tarde veremos si puedes comer algo ¿ sí ? -

El menor volvió a mover la cabeza afirmando que entendía lo que le decía su hermanastro, al ver eso el mayor tomó de nuevo la pizarra para colocarla sobre el escritorio.

\- Ahora la dejo acá … vuelve a dormir - 

Le decía mientras tocaba la frente de Ken y noto que se había puesto tenso, por lo que suspiro y le dijo.

\- Tranquilo … ya se te va pasar … - 

Quito su mano de la frente del pelirrojo.

\- Ahora descansa ¿sí? -

Aún aturdido Ken movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación se acostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Gustavo salió de la habilitación después de verificar que el menor dormida, y a metros de la puerta golpeó con fuerza la pared.

\- Maldito bastardo -

Lo dijo entre dientes y después bajo hacia la cocina en donde estaba su madre preparando el almuerzo para 3 personas, el joven dejó el vaso en la pileta y después se sentó en la mesada de la cocina.

\- ¿Como esta ? -  dijo le pregunto Alejandra. 

\- Bien … mejor que ayer … duerme … tomo el agua y le di una pizarra que uso para programar -

Sonrió al ver la cara de alivio de su madre.

\- Mañana sería mejor que no vaya al Instituto y que se quede en cama -

Hizo una pausa y tomó una revista

\- Dado que el médico me dijo que mínimo debe estar 6 día en cama -

Su madre sonrió y contestó. 

\- Si, mañana aviso a la secretaria … para que sepan y no le hagan problemas a Luciano y el descanse - 

Y volvió a sus quehaceres.

  
  


**\--- Departamento ---**

Robert estaba haciendo zapping en las películas y series en Netflix, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y la figura de Merielle vestida de fiesta entraba.

\- Hola -

Contestó el pelilargo mientras seguía haciendo zapping.

\- ¡Hola! -

Dijo su amiga mientras dejaba los zapatos en el suelo y fue hacia donde se encontraba Robert. 

\- ¿Qué haces? -

Le pregunto mientras se tiraba sobre la espalda de él.

\- Miro tv… ¿ y tú? - 

Le dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás en donde estaba la cabeza de su amiga y ella besando la mejilla de su amigo contestó.

\- Vengo de una aburrida fiesta de alta sociedad - 

Soltó y camino donde estaba él, la figura de Merielle era preciosa traía puesto un vestido en color lavanda con pequeñas flores de cristal en color lila y con pequeños tirantes, y con un poco de espalda descubierta que insinuaba pero muy discreta, sin mucha joyería estaba complementando, Robert la miro a su amiga de arriba hacia abajo y noto unos pequeños aretes en sus orejas y este sonrió al verlos por lo que se levantó y tomó las manos de su amiga y le dio una vuelta, para apreciar aún más el vestido.

\- Estás preciosa y ese peinado te queda genial - 

Mencionando el peinado de Merielle la cual llevaba una coleta alta con bucles, que se separaban de la coleta. 

\- ¡¡¿¿Pero !!?? -

Dijo el peliazul, cuando noto la cara de su amiga. 

\- Pero … ¿qué? - 

Preguntó algo molesta por lo que su amigo dijo, a lo que este sonrió y contestó.

\- Eso aretes no creo que combinen -

Señalando los aretes de caracol que ella traía puestos, a lo que Merielle llevó las manos a sus aretes y sonrió.

\- Pues a mi si me parece, son mi preciado tesoro -

Esto provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el joven que la abrazó y beso la cabeza.

\- Como amo que los ames -

Los dos sonrieron quedando un rato abrazados. Para la pelirroja era placentero ya que hacía años que deseaba estar así con ellos, pero ella se tuvo que soltar ya que sentía que una parte de ella no merecía nada de ese cariño y titubeando un poco lo volvió a abrazar aún más fuerte, a lo que Robert noto ese titubeo en ella.

\- ¿Todo bien? - 

Preguntó su amigo al sentir eso, pero Merielle sólo movió la cabeza en afirmación y se acomodó en el torso del joven. 

\- Solo déjame estar así… ¿sí? -

Robert sonrió ya que era agradable tenerla a su lado nuevamente y está vez no habría nadie que la separara de él o de Matt … nadie, y nadie lo iba a lastimar nuevamente, así que sólo hizo lo que la chica dijo y se quedó abrazándola hasta que ella lo dejara de hacer. No muy lejos del living una figura miraba con algo de recelo la escena que estaba pasando, en su interior quería ser esa persona que estaba abrazando, pero algo le decía que no los enfrentará, así que se mordió el labio inferior y se dirigió a si habitación.

Las hora pasaron y Marielle se fue a cambiar para ponerse más cómoda, ya vestida más normal se sentó arriba de Robert.

\- ¿Cómoda? -

La pelirroja se acomodó aún más sobre el pecho de Robert.

\- Mmmm si … - y sonrió 

Generando una risa en los dos y se quedaron viendo tele, ella sobre las piernas de Robert y él sentado en el sillón, así pasaron las horas y el pelilargo miro su celular.

\- ¿ Pasa algo ? - 

pregunto Merielle a su amigo, a lo que este contestó.

\- Nada … creí que me llegó un mensaje -

Al decir en eso Merielle lo miro medio picarona y pregunto.

\- ¿Con quién me engañas? -

Ese comentario género una risa Robert que respondió irónicamente.

\- Con un pelirrojo - 

Y la beso en la boca y volvieron a ver más tv 

  
  


**\--- Instituto ---**

Robert estaba terminado de pasar todos los apuntes de Belén para el examen que tendrían el jueves, cuando la figura de su profesor titular apareció en la puerta . 

\- ¡Falcón! - 

Robert miro sorprendió a su tutor. 

-¿Si?-

Pregunto extrañado al verlo.

\- Necesito un favor … es muy importante - 

Al decir eso y se acercó hacía donde se encontraba él. 

\- ¿Sabes que Kain está enfermó? - 

Cuando dijo eso Robert se le quedo mirando al profesor.

\- Ken … Kain es el apellido de Ken - 

Le dijo el profesor al notar que su estudiante no sabía de quien hablaba.

\- Ahhh… si … ¿qué pasa con mi compañero? - 

El profesor suspiró, parecía que el alma volvió a su cuerpo.

\- Me harías el gran favor de ir a la casa de él -

Le decía mientras le mostraba unos documentos.

\- Dado que no volverá hasta las vacaciones de las fiestas y no quiero que pierda sus notas por estar enfermo -

Robert tomo los documentos y vio como el profe anotaba la dirección Ken mientras le decía.

\- Él tiene un buen promedio y me sentirá muy mal que lo perdiera por enfermedad, se lo llevas ¿sí? - 

Con el tono de súplica, al final género que cerrara el trato con el pelilargo.

\- Gracias -

Le dijo el profe dejando la dirección de Ken y retirándose

\- Te lo recompensare … te lo prometo -

Guardando sus cosas Robert tomo los documentos de su amigo y se dirigió a su casa, cuando se dio cuenta que se le callo un papel el cual lo recogió lo leyó y después lo guardo mientras salía por la puerta principal del establecimiento. 

A unas pocas calles de la casa de Ken, Robert tipiaba un mensaje en su celular, cuando noto que estaba enfrente de la casa de Ken, volvió a mirar su celular y noto que desde el sábado en la mañana no había tenido noticias de su amigo, así que suspiró y tocó el timbre, dado que no iba a generar ningún problema, ya que venía de parte de la escuela. Voltio un momento hacia atrás cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. 

\- ¿Hola? - 

Dijo un joven de cabello verde, bastante lindo. 

- Hola … soy compañero de Ken y - 

Mostrando los documentos de en su mano.

\- Y le traigo esto -

El joven se quedó mirando atraído por su mirada … sonrió y dijo.

\- Pasa … Ken esta es su cuarto … déjame ver si está despierto -

Lo dejo entrar después cerró la puerta de la entrada y subió las escaleras, tardó un rato y bajo.

\- Sube está despierto - y haciendo una pausa continuo.

\- bueno recién se levantó - 

Sonrió y lo acompañó a la habitación ya en la planta de arriba llegaron a cuarto de Ken y el joven que lo acompañaba golpeó la puerta y dijo. 

\- Permiso - 

Ken que se había recién despertado y aún estaba se encontraba aturdido por la fiebre hizo que el hermanastro le comentara Robert. 

\- Te anunció que aún está aturdido por la fiebre - 

Dejando pasar a Robert primero y en cuanto Ken miro quien era, intentó incorporarse muy rápido generando que se mareara; por lo que los dos jóvenes de movieron rápidamente para atajar.

\- ¡KEN! - grito el peliverde . 

\- No hagas eso, aún estás con fiebre y no comes aún mucho -

La cara de Ken era de dolor, tomó la pizarra y escribió.

\- ( lo lamento, no era mi intención ) - 

El peliverde suspiro y le respondió. 

\- No te estoy retando, pero nos preocupaste - volvió a ver a Robert.

\- Está con mucha fiebre y mucho dolor de garganta - sonrió

\- Por eso no puede hablar y el médico dijo que no hablara por 4 días mínimo -

Y acomodó las almohadas detrás de Ken para que este se pudiera sentar mejor.

\- Así que escribe … ahora te traigo agua para que tomes junto con el remedio … - 

Camino hacia la puerta dejando a los dos chicos sólo.

\- Hola - 

Dijo Robert a su amigo el cual respondió con la mano en forma de saludo.

\- Estas muy mal … ¿verdad? -

Le preguntó el pelilargo a su amigo, mientras tomaba asiento.

\- ( Si … el médico dijo que tengo flor de anginas) -

Haciendo una mueca de “te lo dije”, Robert contestó a lo que escribía su amigo. 

\- lo sospeche … Ahhh - suspiro al decirlo 

\- bueno ahora cama ¿sí? - 

El pelirrojo sonrió y escribo.

\- ( no me siento muy bien para levantarme, todo me da vuelta ) -

Al mostré la pizarra Robert se acercó a Ken y le tocó la frente, aún tenía mucha fiebre y por lo que había escuchado, no estaba comiendo. 

\- te duele - el menor movió la cabeza

\- mmm tomaste ¿una caldito? - 

A lo que el menor movió la cabeza en negación y escribió.

\- ( pure es lo que comí, lo demás me hace doler mucho la garganta ) - 

Y al terminar de leer lo escrito, Robert colocó su mano en la mejilla de Ken y acariciándola muy suavemente; genero una emoción muy rara en el menor.

\- quisiera poder curarte, para que no te duela -

Se lo decía mientras lo acariciaba muy suavemente para no lastimarlo, pero sin saberlo eso estaba generando que el menor quedará hipnotizado por los movimientos de Robert, cuando de repente escucho de él decir unas palabras tan tiernas que lo atrajeron aún más.

\- Estás más pálido y perdiste peso, como gustaría poder curarte para que te recuperaras - 

El corazón de Ken se sobresaltaba de su cuerpo, quería que eso pudiera pasar y que con las caricias de Robert se curara más rápido, pero a la vez quería seguir enfermó para que lo siguiera acariciando todo el tiempo.

Robert lo miro y noto una muy leve mejoría, así que le sonrió mientras sacaba la mano de la mejilla de Ken y le dijo. 

\- Bueno... te traje unos documentos… - mostrándole un sobre con ellos 

\- ¿dónde te lo dejo? - 

El menor salió de su emoción y le escribió. 

\- ( en el escritorio) - 

Y obedeciendo a lo que el menor escribió lo dejo lo dejo ahí, cuando noto un dibujo que había en él. 

\- es muy lindo … se parece a - 

En eso Robert se giró y vio a su amigo que se doblaba de dolor mientras se sujetaba la garganta.

**\- ¡KEN! -**

En eso Robert se acercó a Ken y este lo miro y justo en ese momento entró en la habitación el hermanastro de Ken. 

\- ¿¿Que paso?? - 

Robert se separó y dijo.

\- Le deje los documentos y justo cuando había volteado estaba así - 

Gustavo lo miro y suspiro. 

\- No podemos retrasarlo un minuto -

Así que le acercó a Ken el jarabe que tanto le costaba tomar.

\- Está mucho más grave de lo que pensé - 

Dijo Robert mientras ayudaba al hermanastro a recostar nuevamente a Ken. 

\- Yo me iré y tú debes dormir - 

Sonreía, mientras Ken lo veía con tristeza, de repente antes de que alguien dijera algo Gustavo comento.

\- Volverá mañana … ¿no? - 

Le preguntaba a Robert y este sorprendido por la pregunta movió la cabeza en afirmación. 

\- Genial, ahora si duerme mientras yo le voy a abrir la puerta … ¿Si? - 

Después de que dijo eso los dos menores que el movieron la cabeza en aceptación. Cuando Ken estaba acostando se tocó la mejilla donde Robert lo había acariciado y se acurruco. 

En la puerta el hermanastro de Ken le habían pedido que volviera mañana ya le aria mucho mejor a Ken, a lo que Robert sólo movió la cabeza y caminó sorprendió, cuando recibió un mensaje de Matt. 

[14/12 19:30] Maty : en casa. Matt

Eso hizo que el Robert se dirigiera a casa, cuando de repente algo llamó su atención.

[14/12 19:31] Ken: gracias por venir hoy… espero que no te sientas intimidado por mi hermano…. Espero estar un poco mejor mañana, besos Ken. 

Al leer el mensaje sonrió ya que era lo que necesitaba saber, que estaba bien, así se dirigió hacia su casa. Mientras en el cuarto Gustavo le mostraban el celular a Ken el cual desde la cama movía la cabeza indicando que estaba bien el mensaje que había mandado.

\- Bueno duerme ¿Si? - 

Los ojos de Ken eran de temor, cuando la voz de su hermanastro dijo.

\- No pasa nada … duerme - 

Y así saliendo de la habitación, dejo a Ken acostado el cual volvía a tocar su mejilla.

  
  


**\--- El otro día ---**

Robert había ido a Instituto y no estaba muy atento a las clases porque quería irse ya, quería ir a lo de Ken, sentía que las horas pasaban medio lento y rápido, cuando el timbre por fin marco que era hora de salir, estén salió muy deprisa, he hizo el camino casi hacia su casa solo hasta la 2da avenida de ahí dobló a la izquierda dado que a la derecha lo llevaría al departamento. Mientras caminaba encontró una pequeña panadería y compró algo para llevar a la casa y ya con su paquete en manos se dirigió a su destino. Tocó el timbre y espero en el momento Gustavo apareció dándole la bienvenida, entró después le dio el paquete y subió al cuarto de Ken.

\- Con permiso - 

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba sentado su amigo con la pizarra en la cual escribió.

\- ( “Hola ) - 

Esté se acercó a la cama y se sentó mientras preguntaba.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -

El menor escribo y le mostró. 

\- ( Igual que ayer ) - 

Mientras ponía una cara de decepción por no mejorar, lo que generó una mueca en Robert el cual le dijo.

\- Bueno no te vas a recuperar de un día a otro, no crees - 

Mientras colocaba de nuevo su mano en la mejilla de Ken, haciendo que el menor se relajara ya que era algo placentero y quería que el tiempo se detuviera, cuando el hermanastro entró de repente y Robert saco la mano de la mejilla de Ken.

\- Hola, disculpa … ¿queréis tomar algo? - 

-Ehh …-

Robert miro a Ken y al hermanastro y dijo.

\- ¿Café? - 

Los dos hermanastros rieron y el menor escribió. 

\- ( quiero algo tibio, por favor un té ) -

Gustavo sonrió … y dijo 

\- ¿té, común? - 

Ken movió la cabeza en afirmación y Gustavo salió, dejando a los dos amigos hablando.

\- ( ¿cómo están, en el instituto?) - escribió el pelirrojo.

\- pues … tranquilo no hay nadie, están los que les fue mal y los que debemos examen - 

Los ojos de Ken se abrieron en par en par y escribo.

\- ( ¿¿¿ tienen examen???) -

Eso género risa en Robert, el cual contestó.

\- si … entre casi final del año … tengo que dar examen - 

A lo que puso un poco mal a su amigo el cual escribió.

\- ( ¡¡¡Ahhh nooo !! … y yo te estoy reteniendo, tu deberías estar estudiando) -

Al notar eso Robert se río y colocando nuevamente la mano en la mejilla de Ken, dijo.

\- Jamás me estarás reteniendo, prefiero saber que tu estas mejor, que estudiar … -

Y volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Ken.

\- Estas muy mal, estás pálido … -

Se lo dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz, haciendo que el menor se entristeciera. 

\- Prefiero estar aquí contigo, que estudiar -

Robert volvió a sonreír mientras alejaba un poco Ken, justo cuando volvía Gustavo con las bebidas, dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y se retiró diciendo que estaría abajo terminado algo para la Universidad. Los amigos tomaron la merienda, Ken miraba muy preocupado el té mientras que Robert habría un poco de pudín. 

\- ¿Todo bien? - 

El menor movió la cabeza en negación.

\- ¿tienes miedo de que te duela? - 

Ken volvió a mover la cabeza afirmando la pregunta, cuando eso paso Robert tomó las dos manos de Ken el cual sostenía el té y soplando la taza para enfríala, mientras que el corazón de Ken volvía a latir a mil por hora, otra vez.

Cuando vio que el té estaba tibio, miro a Ken que estaba todo sonrojado, por sentir las manos del mayor.

\- Ya puedes tomar … ¿creo? -

Robert miro a Ken el cual estaba rojo y colocó la mano en la frente.

\- Aún estás con fiebre, bueno si está caliente le vuelvo a soplar ¿sí? -

Y sonriendo mientras se sentaba, tomó su café. Aún en un estado de encantó, Ken movió la cabeza indicando que entendía lo que dijo su amigo, y tomando muy suavemente el té se dio cuenta que si estaba caliente, generando que tragara con dolor.

Robert noto la reacción de Ken, así que dejó la taza y agarró la manos nuevamente del menor y empezó a soplar el té para enfriarlo. 

\- Lo siento -

Escuchando la voz afónica de Ken, hicieron que los ojos azul grisáceos de Robert se centraran en el menor.

\- No hables … y no hay drama - le decía mientras sonreía 

\- Te duele y eso no es bueno - volvió a soplar

\- Espero que esto puedas tomarlo - 

Y se volvió a sentar nuevamente.

\- Fíjate ahora -

Ken miró y volvió a ver el té y tragó saliva ya que le dolía pero quería tomar algo tibio así que se acercó la taza y tomo, pero esta vez no le dolió por fin pudo tomar el té ya que era agradable.

\- Ahora estaba bien, ¿No? -

Al escuchar eso se movió como un nene pequeño. 

\-  ¡Genial! - después tomo tranquilamente su café.

En medio de las infusiones los dos “conversaban “ tranquilos, cuando Robert se percató de que Ken no había comido nada.

\- ¿No, quieres ? - 

Le decía mostrando la bandeja de unas galletitas muy blandas. El pelirrojo miro y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, tengo miedo - 

La voz afónica de Ken sonó nuevamente y cuando iba a volver a decir algo, un dedo de Robert se posó en los labios de Ken para que no pudiera hablar.

\- No, no hables … si no me escribís, sólo contéstame si o no con tu cabeza … ¿ok? -

A Ken se le se puso toda la cara roja por lo que había pasado, y movió la cabeza en afirmación a lo que le dijo Robert; haciendo que este le mostrara una sonrisa.

Las infusiones se terminaron y a Ken le daba vueltas la cabeza por la fiebre, así que Robert decidió irse a su casa para que su amigo durmiera.

\- Me iré, tu aún tienes fiebre - 

Y colocando la mano en la mejilla de menor lo acaricio.

\- Ahora estás un poco mejor … ayer me asustaste mucho -

Los ojos de Ken eran de alegría y preocupación, ya que no quería que se preocupara por él, pero a la vez sí, le gustaba mucho que Robert le acariciara la mejilla.

\- Bueno me iré -

Después se levantó y dándole un beso en esa misma mejilla se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación. Cuando Robert iba a salir se quedó mirando Ken el cual se acomodaba en la cama y se cerraba los ojos después cerró la puerta y bajo por las escaleras dirigiéndose la cocina, en la cual estaba el hermanastro tomando un café, cuándo vio a Robert entrar.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Gustavo 

\- Bueno ...mejor ... aún tiene fiebre y si logro tomar el té pero no quiso comer - 

Gustavo suspiro al escuchar lo que Robert le decía, mientras este continuaba diciendo. 

\- La verdad … es un progreso muy bueno … -

Gustavo lo miró y sonrió.

\- Si tienes razón, comparándolo de cómo se encontraba hace dos día, que no podía tomar casi nada de líquidos, el que me pida té es algo - 

Vio como el pelilargo dejaba las cosa, por lo que se levantó. 

\- ¿Ya se va? - 

Robert movió la cabeza en afirmación y respondo.

\- Tengo examen … y por lo menos debo leer -

Gustavo sonrió y acompañó a Robert a la salida, mientras veía como este se alejaba de la casa cerró la puerta y fue nuevamente a la cocina. 

  
  


**Fin del capítulo 15**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOLLLLAAAA !!! e cada vez mas vamos acercan al cierre de primer arcos que es muy impactante ... bueno como dije en una abrí y cerra de ojos ya estamos en la actualidad de los capítulos ... .así que nos vemos el miércoles ... para el capitulo siguiente :D


	16. 16 - las  vísperas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las visperas Navidenas aparece .. los problemas que cada uno tiene ... los intregrantes de la beca deben,lidiar con los problemas ,que genera las fiestas

Ya en la cocina el peliverde tomo su laptop y empezó a revisar unos programas , cuando su madre apareció.

-Buenas - dijo la mujer a notar que su hijo estaba en la cocina - ¿cómo está ken? -

El joven sonrió a la. Mujer . - Mejor ... aún tiene fiebre , pero hoy me pidió un té … - Hizo una pausa , cerrando la laptop - Aun , no quiere comer .- 

Al decir eso noto que aquella mujer se puso mal … y pregunto -¿pasa algo ?...¿Mamá?-.

La mujer lo miró y le respondió .

-Es, que Ken , no come … bueno , solo una cucharada de puré , como mucho - Suspiro - Se que le duele mucho la garganta... Pero - 

Haciendo que su hijo suspiró al verla preocupada ; 

El ojos celeste , colocó su mano sobre hombro de su madre y dijo .

-Ken … hoy me pidió un te … - miro a la mujer - Eso es bueno … capas , más tarde coma …- 

La mujer suspiro y hizo una sonrisa muy apagada .

El joven se levantó y abrazó a su madre.

-Todo va estar bien - 

Mientras en la habitación de Ken, este tenía fiebre mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mejilla donde había estado la mano de Robert y muy afónica su voz él dijo.

-Prometo … ponerme bien … te lo prometo - Y suspiro.

**\------ Departamento------**

El ambiente parecía raro … los 4 hombres estaban sentados en la mesa mientras que las mujeres de todo el departamento, estaba viendo la Última película de superhéroes .

-¡¡¡¡Awwww !!!! - se escucho de Living masivo por que el protagonista se había sacado la camisa .

\- Cada vez, que ese actor, hace algo... suspira - Decía Max, mientras guardaba las tazas que estaban el posa planos .

-Parece... que es lindo - dijo Robert mientras tomaba un vaso para servirse .

\- No, le veo ,lo lindo - decía uno de los morocho mientras jugaba con la cuchara en el café .

-Bueno algo tiene … para que ellas estén así- le respondió el otro morocho , mientras pasaba una hoja de la revista .

\- Si , ya que están casi pegadas a la pantalla . - mencionaba el peli azul que miraba por la entrada de la cocina 

El ruido de un leve golpes se escucho y todo miraron a donde venía . 

Piter , cansado de todo eso, golpeó leve la mesa metido en su pensamiento quedó mirado su café .

-¿Piter?- preguntó intrigado el morocho menor , que estaba enfrente de él … pero no ninguna reacción tuvo.

Este que aun no sacaba la vista de su café no ,reaccionaba . 

Los de la cocina se miraron y no sabían que hacer , hasta que una voz sacó de ese transe a morocho .

-Señorita, tenía razón ... era muy linda - Mai , lo decía mientras entraba la cocina; las figuras de dos chicas entraban . 

16 -La vísperas - 

Las dos chicas miraron ,la escenas rara que había en la cocina ... Miraron a los demás y sin mucho entraron a ese lugar .

-Buenas ... amo .. joven ... Max- saludo amablemente la castaña clara a los que estaban en la habitación .

tanto como Matt y Max saludaron pero Piter , no hizo nada , hasta que la voz de aquella joven se oyó. 

-Te lo dije , es muy buena - la pelirroja contest estaba a la castaña clara . De Repente un golpe fuerte se escucho y todo miraron a donde estaba Piter , que miraba con bronca a Merielle .

-¿Piter?- preguntó el morocho que estaba enfrente de él , pero el mayor de los dos morochos , no reaccionaba solo miraba a la pelirroja.

Con la mirada centrada en ella , Piter suspiro y salio de la cocina chocando con Mikki , sin querer.

-Miki , ¿Estás bien ? - pregunto la pelirroja a la ojos rojos . Esta solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación , estaba un poco confundida de todo lo que había pasado. Mientras que Matt levantaban las manos , indicando que no entendí nada de esa reacción . 

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Mai a Max , que estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

-Ni idea ... estaba sentado ido en sí , cuando de repente paso esto - dijo dejando la cosas en la pileta.

-Ok... debe tener algún problema - dijo Mai y tomó el puesto de Max - mañana me enteraré - murmuró lo último para que nadie supiera eso .

  
  


La noche , transcurre tranquila , Robert estaba estudiando en su habitación , Miki y Merielle ,también estaba en su habitaciones mientras se chateaba por WEchat .

[Mi]: viste lo que paso con el señor noble .

[Mery]: Si , mal ... desde que volvió de lo de sus padres está más raro (carita sonriente)

[Mi]: Si , todo mal ... parece como si lo apretaron o algo asi .... 

[Mery]: siii ... que mal ... pobre .

[Mi] : ¿pobre? ... Mery , te dejo un moreton en el brazo y te ataca siempre ... ¿Como , pobre ?. 

[Mery]: Mi ... tienes que entender ,que para ellos es muy difícil andar por ahí , tranquilo ... piensa esto a diferencia de nosotras , hay más reglas que respetar. 

[Mery]: Piensa , tu y yo podemos caminar por la calle y hablar con quien queramos, incluso salir con quien queramos ... ellos no ... a ellos no pueden enamorarse de nadie que su familia , no este de acuerdo ... o incuso ya deben estar comprometidos.

Miki miraba muy sorprendida el chat en parte su amiga tenía razón ... ella tenía una libertad que no muchos tenía 

El chat volvió a sonar la pelirroja escribía , bastante 

[Mery]: Y eso , no es nada .... depende de donde están está rodeado de gente que no los dejan ser ellos ... tiene que estar siempre perfecto .

Al leer eso la morocho recordó, las veces que se había encontrado con los dos nobles del departamento ; rodeados de gente que estaban festejando todo lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer . 

O como el profesor de Administración le exige más ... y a recordar eso le dio pena , tenía razón Merielle ... era pobre ... pobre por vivir así ... mientras ella disfrutaba una libertad que ellos no tenían .

La conversacion siguio mientras , en el estudio Matt veía algunos mail de su secretario y de su investigador ; cuando una llamada lo sacó de sus deberes. 

~ Hola ~ la voz en el teléfono ~Matt~

-Hola , Márquez ... cuanto tiempo ... - respondió con mucha clase y educación el morocho .

~Bien , Matt ... bien ... y tú ?~ respondió el Marqués a las pregunta de menor .

\- Bien , preparando un par de cosas para el Instituto ... - Hizo una pausa el menor y volvió a hablar . -¿ Sin , ofender ... que requiere esta llamada? - 

Del otro lado de telefono se escucho una leve risa de satisfacción y contestaron a la pregunta .

~Sorprendente , como siempre joven Conde ... No , me sorprende que mi futuro nuero , este asociado a usted ... ~ hizo una pausa y continuo . ~Bueno ... los 3 serán parte importante de esta nación .~

Eso alargaba un poco a Matt , pero sabía que era raro , la llamada ... dado que hacía poco que lo vio y le había dado "el reporte " de su vida . 

La voz sonó de nuevo .~ saber que quiero lo mejor , para ella ... ¿No?.~

Matt sonrió , sabía para dónde venía la conversación; Pero esperaba que el Marqués lo diga. 

~ Se que , a pedir esto , ella me matara ... pero necesito que ella lo viva ... ~ generando duda al menor el marqués volvió hablar. ~ tu proyecto me entusiasmó , creo que el futuro necesita más de eso ... y quiero que ella viva eso ... es mucho lo que pido~ el marqués fue interrumpido cuando la voz de Matt interrumpió .

-Creo ,que lo que me pide, no es mucho , hace bastante que pienso en ella , para esto ... si ella quiere , será una placer poder incluirla .- 

parece que las palabras de Matt había hecho feliz al marqués que de por sí solo le decía gracias... La conversación duró un poco más y terminaron con una cita para tomar el té , el mes siguiente como siempre . 

Y el morocho volvió a sus quehacer , después de colgar el teléfono .

Por parte de Piter , las cosas no parecían nada bueno. recordaba la charla que su padre le dio. 

  
  


\--flash black---

-Piter , debes ya dejar de hacer esas cosas - 

el joven morocho lo miraba raro . 

-¿Como que ? ... padre- le preguntó respetuosamente a su padre que estaba sentado en la cabecera de mesa .

-Eso , de salir con chicas .... sin decir otras cosas - movía la mano como si fuera poca cosas las chica que salían con su hijo .

\- Dices , que estoy saliendo ¿con prostitutas ?- el menor preguntaba incrédulo a lo que el padre de le decían . 

-Llamalas como quieras hijo - volvió a decir el padre . Cuando el menor de toda la sala iba a responder , la voz de su hermano se escuchó . 

-No , creo que lo sean ... padre son de clase lord ... ¿No ,hermano ? - lo decía mientras sonreía amablemente , generando odio a menor . Esa amabilidad que su hermano hacía le revolvía la entrañas . Más desde que se nombró el futuro rey y su hermano perdio el titulo de Duque de la corona ; Desde entonces era tan perfecto que daba asco . 

La voz de su hermano sonó de nuevo .

-¿Hermano?- 

-¿Sí?- respondió el menor - A lo que tu dices , Padre , Madre y Hermano ... no son chicas de la noche ... son lord ... no de sangre pero lord ... no entiendo el -

Interrumpido por la madre Piter, que estaba callada desde que la conversación empezó .

-Pues, es obvio hijo , tú estás comprometido y debes guardar las apariencias , hijo mío ... se que eres joven pero debes entender que, eras uno de los miembros de este círculo ... - la madre colocó la mano sobre el brazo de su marido y este mostró unas fotos a su hijo , en el estaba con varias chicas distintas en cada foto ... Piter suspiró ; Sabía que le venía un sermón .

-Se que eres joven hijo ... pero comporta como tu hermano.- señaló a su hermano que sonreía generando más odio en el menor .

-Espero que entiendas , que si no te cuidas ... puede haber consecuencias ... - el padre se levantó y se acercó a su hijo menor y colocó la mano en su hombre.

-Tengo fe que sabes lo que haces - y así se fue dejando a sus dos hijos en salon .

Unos minutos después su hermano con una grande sonrisa le dijo en el odio. 

-Cuidate, con quien está saliendo - y al decir eso salio tambien del salon . 

Furioso, por lo que su hermano y padres dijeron golpea la mesa con el puño .

\--Final flash black---

Al mover la mano sentía una leve molestia , miró su mano y noto un poco hinchado , así que se decidió ir a la cocina a ponerse hielo .

Camino por pasillo a oscura cuando , vio la luz de la cocina encendida . Piter al notar eso , pensó que era alguno de los chicos bajo el cuidado de Matt o la adorable Serena ... como era normal el único ser que notaba su personalidad y no lo que debería ser . Entro y cuando vio quien estaba en ella , su alegría se transformó en molestia .

Para mala suerte de los dos ,Merielle y Piter tuvieron casi la misma idea , ir a la cocina . 

Los dos jóvenes se miraron raro , la pelirroja sonrió , pero eso generó más molestia que antes y suspiro yendo rápidamente a la heladera para buscar hilo .

-¿Cafe?- pregunto la pelirrojas a su molesto amigo . Este la miro mal y contestó .

-No- 

Y siguió buscando lo que él quería . 

-Ok.- la ojos violetas , se dio media vuelta y busco una taza . Pero no se, imaginó que su contestación iba a tener ese tipo de iria ;Y sin pensarlo el Morocho tomó con fuerza el brazo de la joven la empujó sobre el modular de la cocina y golpeó una de las puertas de la parte de arriba del modular, con su puño hinchado . 

-¿Me estas cargando ?- le decía con mucho bronca acumulada en sí . 

La ojos violeta lo miró sorprendida , no entendí nada , era algo irracional ... Cuando su acompañante le dijo algo loco .

-¡¡Te gusta espiarme ... te gusta ir y informar a mi hermano de mis cosas!!- el morocho esperaba una respuesta de la pelirroja . A lo cual no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-No , se de que ... me está hablando - le respondió la joven , pero fue peor ... la ira apoderó de él y apretando su brazo , la amenazó .

-Espero ... que lo entiendas ... no voy a caer ... - apretando el brazo y esto generando dolor a la joven , el mayor de los dos ,siguió hablando .-Dile a mi hermanito lindo... que ya lo descubri - 

Soltó con fuerza el brazo se fue a su cuarto . Mientras la pelirroja frota su brazo para calmar el dolor .

  
  


En su cuerpo apoyado sobre su puerta miró para el piso y vio las foto ... Y con más odio vio ese papel .

\--flash black---

Mientras golpea la mesa vio el papel que había dejado su hermano .

"Cuidate de lo que haces ... Tengo ojos donde no te des cuenta .... 

con cariño tu hermano"

La rabia se apodero y volvió a golpear de nuevo la mesa ... y mal dijo para sí 

\--Final flash black---

Fue con todo a donde estaba ese papel y haciendo una bollo maldijo .

-Como si, yo quisiera este maldito titulo - y tiró el papel y se tiró en su cama con uno brazo tapando sus ojos . 

Pasó un buen rato cuando sintió el vibrato de su célula .

[14/12 2:00 am ] Linda sexy : Hola ... divino ¿Estás libre?.

Lo miro con mala gana ... miro el techo y se le dibujó una sonrisa , tipico algo y se levantó a cambiarse .

\------ En el cuerto de Merielle ---- 

la pelirroja tipiaba un mail , a su hermano ... dado que era una de las pocas reglas que Aaron le había pedio . Que, cada dos o cuatro días ella le cuente su dia y como andaba , haciendo que el, no se meteria en su vida o la obligaría a verla tan seguido . 

Merielle no le gustaba mucho la idea ... pero esta yendo cada dos días a lo de su hermano , tampoco ... Así que acepto lo de los mail y justo ese dia se cumplia uno de los plaso .

Aaron querido : 

te cuento que mañana iré al instituto y ver todo ... cuando sepa bien te cuento... lo que si te puedo contar que a Piter ... esta raro ... me dijo cosas raras ... ¿tu no contaste nada ... o si ?

Si es asi, porfa no lo hagas, no tengo ganas de problemas .

Con amor Mery <3 

La pelirrojo terminó el mail ... lo miro y rato mas y toco enviar y cerró la notebook ; se miró el brazo que le dolía . 

Se lo refregó otra vez , se fue a la cama , apago la luz y se fue a dormir .

  
  


\---- En alguna parte de madrid---- 

Una chica sentada en un Citroen picasso azul , miraba una y otra vez el mensaje cuando la voz del chofer se escuchó .

-Mi Lady - 

-Sí- dijo la chica que volvió a abrir el mensaje. 

-Creo que no vendrá Lady - le dijo el chofer y la chica lo miro raro . 

-Claro que ... vendrá .. es un lord con todas las letras- y miro el celular de nuevo .

-Sí , Milady - hizo una reverencia y espero afuera de auto . La chica leyó de nuevo el mensaje .

  
  


La chica miraba y suspiraba cuando ,vidrio fue golpeado , ella lo bajo . 

-Mi lady , ahí viene - le señaló el chofer a un auto con los vidrios polarizados igual que el Citroen .

El auto negro paró al lado del Citroen y abrió la puerta y salió Piter , con unos pantalones de cuero , camisa azul francia , desabrochada hasta la mitad , el pelo para atrás y una saco blanco . 

Le sonrió y le dio la llave a chofer de la chica y este entro al auto .

-Lindo ... estas lindo - dijo la chica que tenía un vestido de lentejuelas de color amarillo .

Piter la miro y sonrio ... y se fue contra ella . 

-igual tu - besando apasionadamente mientras su mano bajaba hasta donde estaba el tajo de la pierna , mientras subía lentamente para su cola .

Ya en su culo ,agarró con fuerza y empezó a colocar la otra mano sobre el pecho. Eso existo a la joven ,que soltó por un minutos de morocho y se saco la tanga ; El morocho se posó la mano sobre su boca como secando se algo .

-Haceme tuya - le dijo la joven mientras se levantaba el vestido . Piter en ese momento, se le dibujo una sonrisa y se saco el saco . 

Ya sin el saco puesto , Piter se decidió a sacarse las ganas que había en él , con el vestido subido y dejando en descubierto la zona de la vagina , se desato el boton del pantalon mientras la chica , besaba la base del cuello de morocho ; generando excitación. 

Con todo desabrochado , el joven coloca su miembro dentro de la vagian y la sube sobre él para poder manejar mejor todo y colocó sus manos en la cola , para poder ser mas facil penetracion y que el movimiento sea más fluido , mientras se movían de arriba y abajo , Piter colocó su cara sobre el escote de la chica y con su boca empezó a generarle una chupón , haciendo que la chica gimiera , dando que sentía un placer extremo . 

Eso gemidos , hasta que ojosnegros , se entusiasmara más y apretara mas la cola de ella , succionaba más uno de sus pechos y la penetraba aún más fuerte , generando más gemidos de la otra parte . 

Parecía ,que cada gemido , jadeo y ritos de placer , estimulaba aún más al morocho . 

Después de un buen tiempo de esa posición , los dos jóvenes llegaron al éxtasis y acabaron al mismo tiempo ;Apostando su cuerpos cansado sobre el asiento . Pitr saco el condon y lo colocó en una bolsita . La miro y sonrio .

La muchacha tenía otro condón en su envase agarrado con los dientes.

-¿Otra ronda ? - mencionó el joven y la muchacha sonrió , corto el envase del cóndor y colocó el condón en su boca. Se inclinó sobre el miembro de Piter ,colocando el condón en su miembro.

  
  


\---- Por la mañana --- 

En el departamento era un mar de emociones , Merielle estaba emocionada por poder ir a clase ya que desde que llegó sólo pudo ir a buscar a Robert , dado que después de eso no hubo , clase .

Se miraba en el espejo como le quedaba el uniforme , de un lado a otro y se agregaba una y otra vez el moño plateado que marcaba su clase social ... Le gustaba y a la vez no .

Toco sus banda y de dolio el brazo . Justo en donde estaba su banda estaba el moretón que Piter le hizo , suspiró y volvió a mirar al espejo . Cuando la puerta sonó .

-¡Pase!- mencionó la pelirroja al llamado ; la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella estaba Matt , con el uniforme que le representaba a su clase .

La joven lo miro y sonrio .

-Estas , lindo - 

Matt , sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba su amiga. -No , tu esta bella- y la beso en la mejilla .

-¿Tu , lo crees ?- Sonrió a escuchar lo que su amigo le dijo .

-Si , lo creo... estas bella- respondió el morocho que colocó su mano en la banda plateada de brazo izquiero de la pelirrojo , haciendo saltar de dolor a la joven .

-¿estas bien ?-

-Si...¿Vamos ?- respondió lo más rápido posible la joven , antes que su amigo notara el flor de moretón en su brazo y hiciera preguntas.

Matt movió la cabeza en forma de afinación y colocó su brazo para acompañarla a la cocina , la joven aceptó el gesto y salieron de cuarto .

En la cocina, parecía un campo de guerra ,dado que parecía soldado que volvían a una guerra cruel .

Por lo que parecía , un mensaje masivo había llegado a todos en el departamento .

Los dos jóvenes no entendía nada , hasta que un aviso de la tele , generó malestar en morocho .

"En estas fiestas , comparte con tu familia esta supre pormo de llevarte dos celulares al precio de uno "

La pelirroja miró a su amigo y vio que toda la cocina estaba igual que Matt , así que sin pensarlo tomó la mano de su amigo y este lo miró. 

-Todo va estar bien - pronunció la ojos violeta al ojosnegros . Que lo veían extrañado a lo que ella digo .

Cuando la voz de Serena se escuchó 

muchachos… el auto está esperando abajo - vio que todo parecían muertos y golpea sus palmas… -¡¡ Vamos!! - 

Desconcentrado a todo… se miraron y tomaron las cosas y se dirigieron para la puerta, cuando la voz de Fedex se escuchó.

qué pasó acá? - 

La dama de llave del joven Bentto, lo miró y suspiró. 

-Lo que pasa cada 12 meses … las fiesta- y empezó a tomar las cosas de la mesa .

Fedex, suspiro y tomo la taza térmica y salió. 

  
  


**\--- es la calle ---**

La lunasina estaba por llegar cuando Matt le dice algo a los chicos .

-chicos después de esta vacaciones , les quería proponer que todo vengamos el mismo vehiculos … ¿qué dicen ? - 

Todos miraron sorprendidos … cuando la voz de castaño claro se escuchó.

-¿Eso estarás bien ?- 

El menor de los morochos miró y preguntó .

-¿por qué lo dices ?- 

El castaño miró para el suelo cuando la voz de su hermana se escuchó - porque no somos de la misma clase … amo … no queremos que tenga problema - 

Eso molestó a menor de los morochos y contestó.

-Si , quiero que esto funcione si - 

Miro a todo y volvió a preguntar .

-¿Alguno le molesta ?- 

Todo se miraron por un segundo y contestaron 

-Por mi está bien- dijo Miki acomodando una maga , Matt al ver eso miro a todos … El segundo fue Robert que no quería decir nada pero … parecía que los ojos de su amigo lo llamaba a grito .

-Si esto … ayuda cuenta conmigo - 

Un beso en la mejilla de menor de los morocho se sintió y miró de donde venía . 

-Yo haré lo que me digas - dijo la pelirrojo al su amado amigo .

Piter sin sacar la vista de su celular comentó.

-Por mi también … mientras que el séquito quede fuera del establecimiento perfecto .- 

El ojos negro sonrió y miró a sus dos sirviente que aún miraban el suelo .. y con vos temblores contestaron.

¿está bien…que entremos acá con usted ?- Max , movían a Mai que miraba igual que su hermano sorprendida ; 

El morocho sonrió … algo en eso era bueno.    
salieron todo del vehículos y se despidieron . robert se frenó a unos paso de sustancias de sus amigos y beso a Matt primero .   
-Me la cuidan … ¿si ? - volvió y beso a Merielle .   
-Me lo cuidas … ¿si ? - así ,salió para rumbo para el establecimiento … dejando a los dos amigos en estacionamiento. 

-¿Vamos?- le dijo a pelirroja tomando el brazo de marocho que sonrío .

  
Era el examen de marketing cuando Miki levantó la vista y vio a un morocho muy en problema … ahí a una fila adelante ella el morocho que vivía con ella estaban pasando mal ese examen o eso parecía .

Suspiro la joven ella tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos … así que volvió a su preguntan cuando la profesora digo .

-30 minutos .. se termina … - 

La morochos se agarró la cabeza … ya había pasado tanto tiempo … y ¿ahora que hacía ? …

Como era normal en el Instituto que todo salgan con caras de muertos y demás … todo iban para el comedor a tomar algo mientras que el profesora anunciaba .

-Dentro de dos horas tengo sus notas - 

Mientras miki caminaba para el comedor vio como unas chicas se acercó a Piter .   
-Mylord -dijo una de ella,el morocho volito a escuchar eso. 

-¿Si?- preguntó el ojos negros a las jóvenes.

-¿Sabe cómo le fue ? - le dijo la otra que estaba a metros de la primera .   
-Creo que ...bien , espero los resultados igual que ustedes -sonrió muy amablemente para que las chicas caigan rendidas ante el.    
generando un devocion, al carisma del morocho , que generó molestias al mismo .. odiaba que tuviera que haces eso … pero más odiaba era que era una obligación.   
pero de repente el celular los salvó .    
  
[17/12 11 :11 am ] Ely : ¿Terminaste? ...si es asi … ¿tomamos algo ?    
  
Piter , sonrió …. estaba a salvo ,así que miro a sus sequito y con una leve muesca mostró el celular y este salió para rumbo de comedor para comprar dos cafe .   
  


[17/12 11 :14 am ] Pit : Dos café … ¿en el comedor o a fuera?    
  


Esperando a que lo atiendan , volvió a sentir el celular    
[17/12 11 :15 am ] Ely :Afuera …te espero Ely    
  


sonrió y se acercó al mostrador .   
-buena en que le sirvo - la chica del mostrador dijo y sonrió esperando una respuesta .   
  


-Dos café para llevar , uno negro y uno con leche … por favor - el morocho sonrió , dio la tarjeta a la joven y espero. La joven marcó el pedido y paso las tarjetas y copio algo y la devolvió .   
-Aca,esta...y puede ir a esperar el retiro sonrio amablemente mientras que el morocho hizo lo mismo y salió para donde se retira las cosas.

  
  


**\---A fuera de Instituto ----**

  
el ruido de algo vibrando llamó la atención de un joven que tomaba un cafe .   
  


[17/12 11 :18 am ] Ken : Buen día , como andas ??? te cuento que comí un poco de sopa aunque me dolió un poco … creo que estoy un poco mejor que ayer …

Espero que no te enojes por lo que te cuento … así que era esto … tu que cuentas ? Y te pido perdón … 

Eso generó una emoción en el pelilargo al ver ese mensaje , dejó el café y tipio un mensaje  .   
  


[17/12 11 :21 am ] Robert :    
Que bueno … que estés mejor … aún te mareas ???    
O   
Wow … comité sopa genial … tómalo tibio … así no te duele … de que la sopa ??? Faaa es mucho … no comas mucho , si no te siente bien … te puede caer pesado … si ?    
Por qué me voy a enojar ?? Sabe que estás comiendo es un alivio para mí … tuve muy preocupado estos días … esto me pone feliz … quiero que te mejores así que esto no me enoja .   
Come lo que puedas … pronto comerás más … no te esfuerces .   
Yo estoy bien … acá estudiando … tengo abogacía ( x_x ) no me entra nada … creo que reprobare…. Acá no hay nadie de eso bravucones …. O por lo menos hoy no hay nadie … así que el instituto está tranquilo y tu no pidas perdón por algo que no hiciste n.n . Rob    
  
  


Saca una foto, que le mostraba que estaba sentado con el tapado afuera con mucho frío.

Tomó su café y sintió otro vibración ; Se rió para sí y tomó de nuevo el café y vio la hora … era hora de ir a abogacía así que tiró su café y se fue para el aula .

Camino por los pasillos cuando vio algo raro ; en él un grupo de chicas molestaba a una , que lo estaba empujando y tirando del pelo . Refunfuñó y caminó … solo falta poco … poco no ver a esa cosas molestar gente … las vacaciones iba hablar con Matt sobre el tema a ver que podía hacer … siguió su camino y entró a su aula … vio algunas caras conocidas y se sentó en su lugar 

-Buenas … por favor cambien de lugar al lugar que estoy escribiendo en le pizarrón … y no hay pero que valga - 

El tutor de curso escribía los nuevos lugares mientras un mar de quejas y de llantitos quejosos se escuchaba .

-¡Ya , es su lugares…! le pases las pruebas y cuando todo la tenga empezaron … tiene dos horas para hacerlo … a las 13:30 pm les sacaré las hojas y estará como estará …- volteado a ver si todo estaba en su lugar .

\- como ven … es multiple Choice…. si que puede haber una o más de una respuesta correcta … cuando tenga sus hojas a las 14:30 creo que tendré todo listo - empezó a entregar las hojas a sus alumnos .

\- Para sus notas … el que repruebe vendrá dentro de dos días a dar de nuevo la prueba … el que le fue medio mal … hablara conmigo , dado que haremos un grupo de ayuda con los alumnos que les fue bien y les mandare un mail … para que sepan … lo que les fue bien … nos vemos después de las vacaciones .- 

Volvió a su escritorio vio que todo tenían sus hojas y dijo .

-Empiecen - 

Y todo empezaron ; Robert estaba marcando un par de pregunta … cuando una de ella le estaban dando pelea … suspiro y pensó.

Se rascó la nariz y marcó una. 

**\---- En la casa de padre de Ken---**

-¿Ken? - la voz de su hermanastro sonó en la puerta del cuarto.

Ken , levantó la vista al escuchar la voz .

-Te traigo un sopa … ¿quieres comer ? - 

Preguntaba el hermanastro a aún aturdido pelirrojo .

El menor tomó la pizarra y escribió .

-(Si , aunque tengo más sed que hambre ) -

El peliverde lo vio y entró con él una bandeja con un plato de sopa y una jarra de agua.

-Bueno , acá te dejo una jarra de agua … que te voy a cargar las botellas de agua, si ? - 

Tomando una de ellas para cargar una botella .

-(Gracias)- escribió el menor … mientras intentaba mover un poco para sentarse de la cama ; pero eso empeoró un poco dado que se mareó .

Tomó su cabeza y sintió la mano de su hermanastro .

-No, lo hagas tan rápido … aún estás muy débil… - lo ayudó a sentarse, acomodo la almohadas y le coloco la bandeja.

-Aca tienes… come lo que puedas - sonrió y empezó a cargar el agua en la botellas.

Ken aún aturdido miró al mayor de los dos y escribió algo .

-(Perdón… te estoy causando problemas ) -

Tocó a mayor para que este puede leer y al hacer eso el mayor contestó .

-No , … me quedo por que tengo que hacerlo … aún tengo trabajo que hacer … y ya que estoy te cuido … así que nada de perdón … la mejor forma de agradecemelo es mejorando … - tomó una de las botellas .

-además no soy el único que está preocupado … mamá y tu compañero también… - le dio la botella .

Noto que pelirroja estaba medio rojo , toco su hombro izquierdo y noto que su hermanastro sobresalto de algún dolor .

Suspiro… odiaba eso … sabía que algo tenían además de esa anginas que tenían… pero no iba a preguntar nada ;Noto que tenían algo escrito y lo leyó.

-(Hablando de mi amigo ... )-

Lo miró y preguntó … - ¿es tu amigo ?-

Ken al escuchar esa pregunta se puso rojo y movió la cabeza para afirmar que era su amigo .

Al notar eso su hermanastro resonó alegremente .

-¡ que bueno Ken… que bueno ! - y volvió a leer.

-(Gracias …. Espero que sea bueno …. Y no la arruine ) -

El peliverde miró raro a Ken y se sentó en la cama. Tomo de los hombros suavemente para no lastimar y preguntó .

-¿por que lo dices ?- 

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada y escribió -( por qué, todo lo que se acerca ami sale lastimado ) -

Los ojos se abrieron en par en par al leer eso y sin acordaste apretó los hombros de Ken generando un gemido leve de dolor me pelirrojo , cerró los ojos suspiró y lo abrazó. 

-No es verdad … no piensen en eso - soltó del abrazo y dijo - ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir? -

El menor estaba medio sorprendido , mareado y un poco asustado por lo que había pasado , que cuando su hermanastro le preguntó eso se olvidó de escribir y habló .

-Si , puede venir … para - el peliverde paro antes de que terminara con la voz casi afónica .

-claro … que venga … no hay problema … le dijo a mamá y compramos algo rico ,¿ si ?- 

Lo abrazó de nuevo dejando aún más perdido que antes al pelirrojo … - ahora come … yo busco mi plato y comemos juntos … ¿ te parece ? 

El menor de los dos escribió y se lo mostró , generando una sonrisa al peliverde .

-Ya vengo - saliendo de cuartos .

Mientras Ken esperaba que vuelva su hermanastro tomó el celular aún poco mareado y tipio un mensaje y lo mandó . Se inclinó sobre las almohadas y esperó.

Pero afuera el hermanastro de Ken habían dado unas par de piñas a la pared de la cocina… solo de pensar que ese infeliz … lo había lastimado … Después de eso tomó su plato y subió a comer con el menor .

  
  


**\--- Instituto---**

Eran las 15 : 30 y en varios pasillos las cara no eran buenas … Robert que salía de su némesis había notado que tenía 3 mensajes y un mail … algo le decía que el mail no era de buena augurio . Toco el email primero y lo leyó con muy poca ganas. 

Estimado alumnos Flacon:

Le queríamos informar que usted le fue bien en los siguientes examen .

Anatomía se sacó un 9 , se le habían bajado un punto por no estar en el momento de la integradora … pero eso fue acordado .

En mejor decir que su promedio es de 10 

En el examen de abogacía usted estuvo bien promocionado el parcial pero al entrar a una fecha tan tarde el profesor ha dicho que mejor tenga un apoyo de algún compañero . Así que así será ; después del receso de las fiestas a usted le se dirá quién será su compañero … 

Que tenga buena fiestas .

Atte: la administración del Instituto Noble Trezza.

Robert respiro un poco , dos de los 5 examen había pasado … ahora solo falta saber si su némesis lo pasó o lo reporto y los otros dos que tenía los siguientes días … y después linda vacaciones de invierno… casi 2 mes de vacaciones … por algo sentía que estas vacaciones iban a ser agradables.

Así que se sentó y esperó a que lo llamen .

Mientras el esperaba el lado de pasillo que conectaba a los de administración , parecía una masacre ; todos o la gran mayoría lloraban por haber reprobado los examen que tenían . Cuando escucho .

-Viste … parece que todo 3 de administración desaprobó o tienen quien tener compañero . - le comentaba a una chica de pelo rosa a una de azul .

-Si , la mayoría son de clase alto o media - el respondió la de pelo azul . - parece que este año los finales de mayo van hacer terribles para ellos - volvió a pronunciar la chica de pelo azul cuando la de rosa dijo .

-que suerte que somos de medicina - 

Y al decir eso se rieron.

El peliazul hizo una mueca de cansancio y vio los mensajes de le faltaba por leer .

  
  


[17/12 14:35 pm] Beli : gracias … espero que los tuyos también salga bien … acá estoy en casa ,mamà te manda saludos …. Lindo se que no quiere hablar de esto … pero vendrás para las fiestas ? Espero tu respuesta muchos besos … bely

Robert suspiró… no había pensado eso la verdad no quería saber nada de eso , desde que volvió a madrid no pensó , movió sus labios de una lado a otro y tipi.

[17/12 15:20 ] Rob : Hola, aprobé 2 de 3 . Espero la nota del último … espero que me valla bien .

Sobre tu pregunta no se aún no se si Matt hace algo y si hace algo veré … lo que sí es seguro que alguna de las fiestas las pasó con ustedes besos y abrazos a las dos … las quiero tanto … rob

Miro la puerta de aula y aún nada cuando de repente abre .

-Rivarola … pase - 

Una de las que hablando antes se levantó y entró a aula .

El peliazul volvió a su celular .

[17/12 13:45 pm ] Ken : Hola , estoy por comer … sabes como te fue en los exámenes? espero que estés bien … 

( u////u) pregunta … ette… tu querías venir a comer unos de estos días a casa ?? Ken .

Eso puso de muy bueno un humor … lo que entendió era que Ken quería verlo así que sin más de perder … tipio el mensaje

[17/12 15 :30 pm ] Robert : claro … que sí iré .. dime que día … solo te cuento que pasado mañana y tengo examen así que el jueves estoy libre … te parece ? 

Sobre mí exámenes aprobé 2 de 3 … acá estoy esperando Microbiología y Parapsicología I … que nos llaman de a uno … espero aprobar . Rob 

Volvió a ver a la puerta cuando vio salir llorando a la chica que entró.

-Falcon …. - salió un profe, al escuchar eso Robert se movió y tipio el último mensaje antes de entrar .

  
  
  


**\--- Estacionamiento del instituto ---**

Sacando a Merielle y Matt los demás parecían muerto … cuando la figura del pelilargo apareció. 

-buenas - dijo Matt… -¿como te fue ?- 

Robert sonrió y levantó los brazos …- dos de tres … Microbiología y Parapsicología I tengo que ser tutor de alguien … y hacerle una trabajo practico … en mi vacaciones- 

Todo miraba con cara de espanto … parecía que todo estaba en la ruina , cuando la felicidad de Robert , les marcaban que no era buen día … la limusina llegó y todos entraron .

Fedex tipio un mensaje y arrancó la ,limusina .

**\---departamento ---**

Todos comieron medio en silencio , Robert miraba cada tanto su celular pero no recibió nada . Así que termino de comer y se fue a bañar .

Dejando caer el agua en su torso marcado tocó suavemente su cuerpo , se quedó mirando a la nada y tocó sus labios . Era como si deseaba algo … pero no sabían que ; se enjuago y salió de baño para su cuarto se vistió y vio un mensaje en su teléfono .

[17/12 22:30 pm ] Ken :

Dale el jueves está bien … perdón que no conteste … me quede dormido … aún me duele la Cabeza .. como te fue en el examen? 

Sino te contesto es que me dormir … saludos Ken .

Robert lo leyó feliz … aun preocupado pero feliz … contestó el texto y se fue a desenredar el pelo .

En ese mismo momento en el cuarto del pelirrojo , el peliverde miraba el celular con el mensaje de Robert abierto. Miró a su hermanastro que estaban aún con fiebre , movió un poco la remera que llevaba el menor de los dos y vio algunos moretones sobre el torso donde apoyaban los brazos … maldijo entre dientes y colocado un paño de agua fría ; contestó el mensaje de Robert .

[17/12 22:33 pm ] Robert : 

Dale. . . Ahí estaré … quiere que lleve algo ?? Puedo hacer pizza si tú madrastra me deja usar la cocina .

El examen … bueno bien … tengo que hacer un par d cosas pero te lo explico el jueves . Besos descansa Rob. 

El peliverde sacó el paño de la frente de Ken cuando escuchó .

-No , por favor…. No - la voz afónica de Ken empezó a sonar cuando este colocó de nuevo el paño y solo lo cayó para que se calme .

-Shuuuu … todo está bien … ese cretino no te ve , dentro de un mes - y acarició la cabeza de pelirrojo .

**\--- Miércoles 19 de diciembre ----**

Robert se estaba arreglado para ir a su otros dos exámen cuando vio que Miki también se estaba preparando.

-¿instituto ?- dijo el más alto de los dos.

La joven movió la cabeza en afirmación y sintió … 

examen de Inglés - cómodo el moño de su cuello .

-el mismo- dijo Robert 

-Vamos a estar separado …¿ no ?- saliendo para la cocina cuando lo que le dijo la morocha lo frenó de seco .

-No … idioma la toma juntas .. capas estamos juntos - y entró a la cocina 

Robert hizo una mueca y pensó … genial todo en la misma sala … todo las clases en un lugar cerrado … que diversión y así entró a la cocina.

En ella había un escena algo rara …. Piter en el teléfono con muy pocas caras de amigo … parecía que el odio lo estaba consumiendo . Cuando los vio a los dos cambió rápidamente el idioma a esloveno…. Para que sus acompañante no entienda … pero aún así … parecía que eso no importó. Dado que termino diciendo .

-Ok . . Iré a esa fiesta … y estará en la fiestas - colgó y se fue al cuarto haciendo una reverencia muy leve como saludos a los dos chicos .

-Parece que las fiesta son duras - respondió Miki … tomando una taza del modular buscando un té en la caja de te.

-Pues si .. parece ser que no soy el único que no le gusta la fiestas- tomando la taza roja con una R en azul del modular y sirviendo café .

Dejando a la morocha sorprendida por lo que dijo el alto. 

La morocha quiso decir algo al respecto , pero su acompañante le cambiaba el tema sin darse cuenta que ella queria preguntar 

-Mmmm parece que va a llover - miraban el clima en la tele.

-creo que deberemos llevar paraguas - dijo la joven mientras el pelilargo tomaba un sorbo de café .

Este la miró y la joven se levantó.

Salió de la cocina y volvió con una paraguas en la mano y otro en una bolsa casi nuevo .

-¡Toma!- 

El pelilargo miró raro y lo tomó.

La joven se sentó y tomó su té y miró a su acompañante y al ver que estaba raro por lo que pasó, sonrió y contestó. 

-todo el instituto tiene uno ...no tiene designa - tocó con su mano libre la banda plateada de su brazo izquierdo .- este es solo verde y tiene una “T” - y volvió a poner la vista en la tele .

Unos minutos pasaron cuando la figura de Max apareció .   
-Buenas-   
-Buenas-los dos figuras,que estaban en la cocina escuchar a Max .este tomo un taza y sirvió la café , los miro y pregunto .

-¿Inglés ?- 

Los dos integrantes movieron la. Cabeza en afirmación y el joven sirviente suspiro .

Los minutos pasaron y terminaron de tomar su desayuno y escucharon como Matt y Merielle a la cocina con Mai. 

-buenas - dijeron los tres a los 3 de la cocina 

-buenas - contestaron los que estaban en la cocina .

-¿Hoy tiene idioma ?- le preguntó su generan a su gemelo que parecía decaído.

Este que estaba completamente sumergido en su pensamiento movió la cabeza en forma de si .

-ahhh entonces te irá bien - volvió a pronunciar palabra la joven , que tomaba una taza .

Todo miró a los hermanos y cuando tanto el pelilargo y la pelirroja iba a contestar la voz de Fedex sono .

-El auto está listo - 

El castaño claro suspiró y tomó su maletín y se dirigió a puerta .

Acto siguiente los otros dos salieron para allá sin antes ser saludado por Matt y Merielle. El pelilargo 

-suerte - lo beso en la mejilla el morocho .

-gracias matt- y de la misma forma saludo el peliazul al morocho .

-mucha suerte … cuando vuelvas me dices como fue- y lo beso en los labios a lo cual el pelilargo contestó con un gemido y salió de la cocina .

Matt miró raro y la pelirrojo sonrió y así le dio un besos al menor entre ellos dos .

-para vos también había - y se sentó en la mesa . Miro la TV

La voz de Matt se escuchó .

-odio estas fechas - 

El joven la miró tomó la mano y contestó .

-Yo también… pero espero que este año sea diferente - 

El morocho miró a su amiga que le sonreía y acto siguiente este tomó la mano y la besó.

-Si , espero que sea diferente - 

-parte2-

**\--- en el instituto---**

Los dos mayores miraban su apuntes para recordar las cosas cuando el pelilargo miró que le tocó en la misma clase que casi todo los 3 ro y algunos de los 2dos cuando un murmullo se empezó a escuchar .

-ahí estás - 

-si es el - 

El pelilargo levantó la mirada y miró donde venían eso comentarios .

Y ahí vio a uno de los miembros del departamento medio incómodo por las mirada .

Al notar eso tomo su cuaderno y sintió una mano que lo paró; miró que era y vio que era Miki que negaba con la cabeza.

Las miradas se cruzaron y la voz de miki se escuchó .

-Max es conocido por ser excelente en idioma … sabe minimo 3 … por eso todos lo miran así - miro a Max y volvió hablar - es raro que este acá … - 

Y al término de eso la voz del profesor se escuchó .

-¡adentro!- 

Los murmullos pararon y los suspiros y quejas se escucharon .

El profesor daba un papel a cada uno , para informar donde se sentaba.   
  
Robert le faltaba uno antes de estar y notó que habían varios lord sentados y de clase rank también cuando la voz de Miki se escuchó .   
  
-Estamos todo en la misma aula -    
Suspiro el pelilargo negando con la cabeza.   
-¡Ánimo!-    
le dijo el profesor a Robert al verlo negar con la cabeza cuando entraba y tomaba el papel donde se deberían sentar .   
Este miró el papel y vio que le tocaba justo en el medio entre dos lord .    
De repente un punzada le dio en la cabeza . . Esto no iba ser nada lindo.

En cada suspiro subía un escalón para su asiento y ver cómo todo el curso murmuraba algo; volteo y vio que su compañero de vivienda estaba a metros a el.

Lo miró y notó que estaba muy nervioso , pero cuando quiso hablar este ya estaba sentado en su lugar . Así que no le dio oportunidad a pelilargo de hablar .

\--- Departamento --- 

Los dos jóvenes estaban tomando un café cuando la presencia de otro morocho de habitante de lugar .

-Hola … Piter - dijo el morocho menor , esperando que el morocho mayor contestaba .

-Mmmm - 

Hizo un gemido , mientras abría la heladera .

-vas a comer acá o - matt no termino la frase que el otro morocho contado. 

-Como en mi cuarto … no quiero estar con malas compañías - y al término de eso salió del comedor .

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y levantaron los hombros .

\-----10 :45 am----

Algunos de los chicos salían con cara larga … para Robert no fue tanto … ahora tenía que ir a informática y sería libre hasta las 15 … ahí la nota de Inglés y la de informática llegaba por mail .

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos de instituto hasta el aula que le tocaba cuando escuchó una melodía musical …. Haciendo que el peliazul se desvíe .

Caminó un par de metros y en un auditorio vio un joven tocando el violín . El ojosoazulgrisacio miró muy picador al joven y vio el joven.

Por otro Miki caminaba con la cabeza baja … sentís que estos integradores le irá mal … así que suspiró , levantó la mirada cuando vio una mano que le tapó la boca y encontró contra una fría dura pared.

-Hola linda - una voz Ronca se escuchó y la morocha abrió los ojos.

Frente a ella una joven que tapaba con su mano la boca de la morocha .

La ojos rojos tragó saliva , conocía esa voz sabia lo que iba pasar .

Atrás de esa chica habían 3 más con sonrisa maliciosa generaba temor a la de ojos rojos. Al mismo tiempo que las acompañantes reían la que tenían la mano sobre la boca de Miki; Sonrió y cerró el puño y apretó. Miki cerró los ojos y sintió un dolor muy fuerte sobre su estómago . Haciendo que la morocha se doblara de dolor.

-Vamos … linda … no lo aguantan- 

Esta vez le golpeó el costado de su cuerpo con una patada … Miki que recibió la patada se inclinó y miró para arriba al ver a sus atacante .

-¿ por qué atinó a decir la de ojos rojos , mientras eso generó odio a su atacante que 

chasqueó sus dedos para dar la orden de que sus séquito atacaran .

Todas empezaron a golpear y a jalar de pelo generando dolor a miki mientras que la primera atacante soria y tomaba un video 

\---12 del mediodía --- 

Robert salía de informática algo molesto … no importaba lo que hiciera esa música no se la podían sacar de la cabeza aquel joven le parecía algo llamativo … pero no irá por él no él no era de eso .

Además tenían un lema … "donde se estudia /trabajo no de comer " .

Así que fue para la cafetería y tomaría algo mientras esperaban que se haga las horas .

Ya en el nido de ratas como lo llama a la cafetería . Dado que estaba separados por clases , este fue a la barra a ver que podía comer o tomar miro un rato y cuando decidió fue a la barra y pidió una tostado y una gaseosa , pagó y a los fue a buscar .

En la área de pedido miró a su alrededor y notó a un chico que leía un libro que le llamaba la atención , volvió a ver el monito y tomó vio que le tocó .

-36- anunciaba la chica del mostrador , Robert levantó la mano para avistar que era el . Al ver eso la joven asistió y Marcó el otro número -37- 

Haciendo que el chico de libro se acercara . 

Cuando los dos se acercaron el morocho del libro dejó el libro sobre la mesa y Robert pudo ver que era " la muerte en sena " de dominique sylvain una autora de libros policial negros … algo que le gustaban a Robert . 

-Buen libro - pronunció Robert al morocho dueño del libro .

Este lo miró sonrió tomando su tostado y su bebida y le contestó a pelar -Gracias … ya lo leíste - 

Robert su pedido y contestó .

-No … aún … pero la reseña me encantó - 

Género a los una sonrisa muy leve de parte de ambos .

Camino hacia una mesa cuando el dueño del libro pronunció palabras .

-has leído alguno de ella - 

Robert miró y contestó .

-solo uno … pero es fantástico - 

-si ella es una buena escritora - lo decía el morocho mientras dejaba su tostado en la mesa . En ese mismo instante que Robert también lo hacías el morocho dijo- me llamó luck … mucho gusto - y entendió la mano .

El peliazul sonrió y contestó el gesto .

.

-Robert y el gusto es mío - 

Y así mientras los dos se sentaban empezaban una conversación.

-Así que … tu eres el nuevo - dijo Luck mientras sacaba el film de su tostado .

Eso generó risa al pelilargo y contestó. 

-Soy ..¿ famoso o algo así?- 

Tragando un poco de su tostado el morocho contestó. 

-por supuesto …. Ganaste el partido - tomó un poco de gaseosa y volvió hablar - además era el nuevo aún no hay nada , nuevo que te saque el puesto - 

Generando risas y más charlas una hora habían pasado hasta que el celular de Robert sonó. 

Este tomo el celular se disculpó y leyó el mail que le llegó.

Género una risa y eso hizo entender a su nuevo acompañante que algo bueno.

-parece que sucedió algo bueno - dijo el morocho mostró tomada más bebida .

-Pues …. Si aprobé … tengo dulces vacaciones - respondió Robert a su acompañante. 

-Oh felicidad- mostró la botella de gaseosa como para brindar y al hacer continuo .- ¿osea tienen integradora que dar ?- 

Robert lo miró y chocó la botella . -Si … por mala suerte - 

\----21 pm--- 

El departamento parecía un desierto … nadie estaba … solo Matt, Robert , Merielle estaba comiendo dado que los otros integrantes del departamento estaba en sus cuarto.

En el de Piter parecían que un terremoto había pasado dado que en arranques de locura habían tirado todo al suelo y el así en su cama leyendo ese papel .

-debo cuidarme de lo que haga delante de ella - 

Y golpeó el colchón con su puño .

En la puerta de la habitación de Max , una Mai un poco preocupada dado desde que su hermano volvió a las 12 del mediodía no salió de su cuarto .

-Max … abre porfa - golpeaba la puerta - tengo helado - 

Pero del otro lado no había respuesta .

-Max- volvió a decir … cuando escucho un ruido y la puerta se abrió. 

Delante de ella estaba Max completamente dormido refregándose un ojo.

-¿que pasa ? - preguntó medio dormido y al escuchar eso la joven lo abrazo .

-tarado - dijo la joven y entró al cuarto con su hermano.

-¿por qué te encerraste ? - preguntó mientras se sentaban mientras abrían el helado .

-Por qué crees … - se sentó al lado de ella - sino que voy a esas pruebas o clases soy un bicho raro - tomó una cuchara y lo metió en el pote de helado y sacó un cuchara .

Haciendo que la joven suspirar.

-pasara … esto pasará - y cómo su cuchara de helado .

Pero en el cuarto de miki era algo distinto , en el estaba ella en su cama acostada en forma fetal mientras se agarraba su estómago y lloraba.

-parte3-

  
  


**\--- Jueves 20 ----**

Robert había ido a comprar un par de cosas para llevar a lo de Ken… así no iba con las manos vacías .

Toco el timbre y espero ser atendido .

-¡Ya voy !- la voz de una mujer se escuchó y el ojos azul grisáceo tragó saliva . La puerta se abrió y una mujer de unos 55 años apareció .

-buena - dijo la mujer de pelo anaranjado al peliazul 

-Bu-e-na-s - tartamudeo un poco al verla - soy - Robert no termino de decir quién era que la mujer contestó.

-¿ el amigo de Ken… no ? - 

Como un nene chiquito movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y al hacer eso la mujer le dio la bienvenida. 

-pasa … el baja en un rato .- llevando a comedor - aún está muy enfermo … así que no va tener buen aspecto- 

Robert quedó preocupado a escuchar a eso ,sabía que su amigo estaba mal pero no tan mal ; cuando se escuchó de nuevo a la mujer .

-siéntete acá … ya aviso para que baje - mostrando la parte de los sillones cuando el joven pronunció palabra .

-Este … traje algo - mostró la bolsa de tela con algunas cosa que había comprado .

Aquella mujer sonrió , tomó la bolsa y dio un abrazo al peliazul .

-Gracia … no era necesario - 

El peliazul suspiró, tomó aire y cuando se separó de la señora contestó. 

-El placer es mío … le agradezco poder venir a verlo - y hizo muy leve reverencia hacia esa mujer .

La mujer quedó sorprendida.. era todo lo contrario que pensaba … temía un poco … al saber quien estudiaban en la misma instituto … pero él daba un buena espina .

Sonrió se retiró a avisar a Ken que su invitado estaba dejando a Robert sentado muy quieto a la espera del pelirrojo .

Cuando la voz de la mujer sonó.

-Despacio … por favor - 

Unos pasos se escucharon y las figuras de 3 persona bajando la escalera se vio .

-Lo hacemos mamá- dijo el joven de pelo verde a derecha del pelirrojo que lo sostenía de un brazo.

-Ok , ok … llevare esto a la cocina - dirigiendo a la cocina pasando por el living .

-Dime … ¿preciosos … que tomas ?- 

Robert se levantó al escuchar la voz de la mujer y cuando iba contestar una voz afónica sonó.

-El toma café - 

La mujer lo miró cuando la voz muy afonica se escuchó .

-Shuuuu … no hable … te va hacer - el otro figura del lado de Ken habló .- Amor … Ken dijo que su invitado toma café - 

La mujer volteó a ver pelilargo y preguntó. - café solo o con leche- 

Robert tragó saliva y contedro .

-Con leche está bien - y voltio a ver las escaleras 

De ella la figura de su amigo aprecio ayudado por dos personas más. 

Se acercaron medio lento a sofá y ayudaron a que se siente , Robert tomó asiento a lado de su amigo mientras el hermanastro tapaba con una colcha a joven pelirrojo.

Por la parte del padre este se iba para la cocina .

-Aún está afónico - dijo el peliverde al pelilargo .-si no habla … mejor - 

Y así dejó a los dos amigos solos 

-hola - la voz del pelirrojo se escuchó .

El ojos azul grisáceos miró y con el dedo trabó el labio de su amigo.

-No , me hables … si … escribirme - 

Ese mismo movimiento generó que se ponga rojo de emoción… o de vergüenza , ya que no sabía que emoción era …. Lo que sí sabía … era que quería que ese dedo quedará ahí por un rato más .

Pero por el lado del pelilargo , noto el rojo de las mejillas de su amigo así que acercó sus labios a la frente de menor de los dos para tomar la temperatura.

Ese acto generó más emoción y vergüenza , pensó que el tiempo se detuviera cuando la voz del pelilargo se anunció .

-No, fiebre , no tienen- 

Se separó de pelirrojo y le sonrió .

-¿como te siente ? - 

El menor tomó la pizarra y escribe.

-( un poco mejor … aún me mareo … ayer tuve fiebre todo el dia … pero mejor y tú)- 

Suspiro, lo que leían no era de su agrado … pero el saber que estaba mejor lo aliviaba mucho .

-Genial- le tomó la mano y ese acto emocionó mucho al menor y haciendo sonreír. Aliviando mucho al mayor .

-lo bueno es que este mejor - dijo el ojosgrisacios sonriendo muy amablemente.

Cuando la voz de la mujer se escucho.

-Bueno …. Acá traigo un café con leche … y un te de menta - lo dejo la mesa ratona que estaba frente de los dos chicos .

-Y dejó lo que trajo el joven… joven 

-Falcon…. Soy Robert Falcon - respondió el pelolargo al escuchar eso lo de la mujer .

La señora sonrió .. y dejó el budín marmolado .

-Bueno dejo el budín que trajo Robert - 

Y al dejarlo se va a la cocina , pero antes de irse voltea pronuncian palabras . 

-Cualquer cosa me llaman estoy en la cocina - y así termino se fue para ese lugar. Dejando a los dos jóvenes … el mayor de los dos miró al más chicos de arriba y abajo para ver como se encontraban.

La verdad que muy mal no estaba pero tan bien tampoco estaba.

Se notaba que se sentía muy mal por la anginas pero estaba mejor que la otra vez que fue. 

El menor miró raro a su amigo , le ponía algo nervioso dado que no sabían por que lo miraba de esa forma. Se tocó levemente la cara pensando que tenían algo . 

Haciendo que se ría el peliazul.

-Dime … ¿qué cuentas ?- pregunto el ojosgrisacios mientras tomaba el té de Ken y empezó a soplar.

El pelirrojo miró para arriba y escribió en la pizarra.

-( mmmm un poco mejor … como te dije aún me mareo … ayer tuve fiebre todo el dia … pero mejor…. Así que no mucho y tú)- el pelilargo dejo de soplar el té y se le quedo pensando . Dejo el té de su amigo y contesto .

-Mmm … yo bien … de 5 aprobé a 5 … bueno … pongamos que aprobé - volvió a soplar el té .

Ken miró y escribió -( ¿Como eso ?... ¿qué materias tenías examen ? )- 

Robert , al terminar de soplar entregó el té a su amigo .

-Pues … en abogacía aprobé con 8 pero me van a poner un tutor … en informática y Inglés me saque un 8 y anatomía un 9 y metodología- suspiro- me saque un 9 …y tengo que ser tutor de alguien- 

La cara de Robert no era muy de agrado parecía que no le gustaban las notas .

-( ohhh tiene buenas notas )- escribí muy a alegre su amigo ; tomando de nuevo el té .

\- puf… digamos que si … quiero una nota más alta que un 8 … pero no me quejo - tomo su café , le dio una sorbo y pregunto .

-cual fueron tus notas … sacando a anatomía y metologia - pensó un poco y cuando iba a preguntar, cuando Ken escribió .

-( Estudio Publicidad … creatividad artística y introdución a la Publicidad serias tus materias )- 

Genérico unas sonrisas y golpeando la. Cabeza en forma de castigo con si fuera una cabeza olvidadiza , el pelilargo contestó .

-Claro … como me puedo olvidar … - y sonrió . - bueno ¿ y como te fue en ellas?- 

El menor sonrió y escribió mientras el peliazul tomaba el café .

-( pues.. en abogacía tengo un 10 , Inglés tengo un 9 ,50 , informática tengo un 9 y en las dos importante de mi carrera 10 )- 

Los ojos grisáceos se abrieron en par en par , no podía creer.   
Su amigo era de excelente nota ,y entendía por que no iba a las extraordinarias .   
  


El menor noto los ojos de su amigo y se sonrojo. Le daba una vergüenza terrible que las gente , se sorprendía de sus notas. Pero para él era normal , bueno debiera tener tener buena nota , gracias a esa notas sus sufrimiento era mas pasable.    
Claro , él no puede decir eso,nadie entendía eso ,se encogió de hombros al ver los ojos de pelilargo.   
  


Robert trago el sorbo de café y sonrió .   
-Bueno , espero que si me toca un tutor ...sea tu - y sonrió generando más sonrojo a su amigo .   
  


Las horas pasaron , entre charlas y comentarias ,la figura de la madrastra de Ken apareció.   
  


-Bueno ,chicos …. ¿les gustaría comer pizza? - 

Robert , miró a ken que tomó su garganta y escribo .

-(Si, creo que , si )- miro a su amigo y este se levantó .   
-si ,claro … ¿quiere que lo prepare ? -    
-jajaja…- la mujer rió - no , por favor … eres el invitado…- tomando las cosas - como haria eso … ahora en un rato la traigo - y sonriendo salió y dejó a los dos chicos hablando.

Como dijo la mujer la pizza llegaron y dejó a los dos en la mesa.   
-Te lo soplo - dijo el mayor de los dos y género que tragara saliva el menor.

El mayor noto eso y tomó en su manos la mano del pelirrojo y empezó a soplar .   
-Recuerda … no comas y te duele . - volvió a soplar - si es asi , ire a la cocina y le dire que te haga algo suave.-   
El pelirrojo quedo rojo y movió la cabeza en afirmación entendiendo que el pelilargo hacia.   
-Creo que ya está - y soltó la mano de su amigo.   
se quedó mirando la mano donde había tenido contacto con la de Ken , algo en ese contacto le gusto .    
  


  
  


##  \---- viernes 21---- 

##  Era mañana y como era costumbre ya había nevado en España y las vacaciones navideñas habían de llegado… en otras palabras los preparativos para las fiestas estaba empezando … Mike estaba en la cocina con Max preparando el desayuno cuando la figura de Matt apareció.  
-buen día amo - dijo Max mientras dejaba una taza de café en la mesa 

-buen día Matt - dijo Miki, mientras se acercaba a la mesa .

-buen día - respondió el morocho aun seminario dormido - ¿ como esta las cosas? - 

-en perfecto estado amo - contestó el joven sirviente mientra ordenaba, las cosas en la mesada - la señorita Miki , me ayudó bastante - Miki sonrió al escuchar lo que Max decía.

-genial , eso es genial -contestó Matt mientras tomaba el café. 

Cuando la voz de Miki sono

-Matt , ¿que tiene planeado para estas fechas ?- 

Matt la miró y se quedó pensando un momento , cuando aparece Max , con la agenda de morocho -¿amo?- dijo Max mientras le entregaba la agenda .

El morocho tomó la agenda y miró sus reuniones que por la ficha , tenía muchas. -tengo una par de reuniones para hoy y para estos días … ¿por? - respondió y preguntó a la morocho el pelo negro mientras tomaba otra sorbo de café.

-Por que son fechas navideñas … y me gustaría saber si puedo ir a casa a pasar con mi hermana - el morocho se había quedado sorprendió , así que miró a su acompañante de mesa y dijo -Obvio … no veo por qué no … es una fecha de familia - 

Miki sonrió, desde que se había ido había sido casi un mes y tenía ganas de ver a su hermana… sin pensarlo la morocha indaga en algo que no sería tema de hablar pero ya había lanzado la pregunta.

-Y dime ¿tiene planes ? - 

Matt la miró sobre la taza de café , el semblante de sus ojos no era bueno y cuando se dispuso a decir algo , la voz del peligro se escuchó. - si … tiene planes … ir a su casa para navidad - Matt voltio a verlo a Robert para decirle que no era cierto , pero no pudo, Robert continuó hablando - me acaba de llamar tu padre para festejar las fiestas en “familia” … y dijo que un no , no es respuesta …- 

Matt suspiró … sabía que debería ir y no tenía muchas ganas , las fiestas no era muy divertidas en su casa y ya no eran los mismo que antes; Pero cuando quiso decir algo Robert continuo - además tu madre me dijo que nos quiere ver - y por lo que se veía en el semblante de Robert , daba a entender que , no tenía ganas de estar con cierta clase gente, a lo cual Matt lo noto y contestó - tranquilo, no va ver más que tú, mis hermanos , mi padre , mi hermana , mi madre y yo … -    
-¿Nadie más? - las voz de miki sorprendió a los dos muchachos . -¿¿¡Digo!??- vuelvo a decir la joven a ver como los dos la miraron , cuando la voz de Piter se escucho .   
-Buen dia -    
todos le contestaron un buena dia , y este se dirigió en a la cafetera . Tomando una taza y sirviendo el café más negro de lo posible .   
-¿Que hacen ? - pregunto sin verlo al grupo .   
Cuando la joven del grupo preguntó - ¿Vas hacer algo, para las fiestas ?-    
Haciendo que el morocho se atragantara con el café y mirando al grupo .    
-¿YA SON LAS FIESTAS?-    
Todos le contestaron con un sí y este se agarró a la cabeza respondiendo a la pregunta - Debería , pero no tengo ganas … ¿porque preguntas?-    
todos miraron a Miki que se había quedo sin habla por las respuestas de sus compañeros de vivienda.   
-Bueno , ustedes saben ¿no?... -hizo una pausa - las fiestas son para estar en familia -   
Todos la miraron , dado que ninguno era muy festivo que digamos, hasta que Max , interrumpe .   
-Me disculpo pero , amo ya es hora -    
Matt miró el reloj de la cocina y noto que era tarde para prepararse para irse .    
-Me disculpo , pero tengo que ir a una reunión - Sonrió y se levantó , pero antes de que todo se fueran la morena , soltó una bomba .   
-antes de irte … porque no vamos de compras ¿Mañana?- Los miró como si fuera una súplica pero , a ninguno de los muchacho le gusto nada .   
-Me debo disculpar , Miki … pero no creo que podré ir -Dijo Matt , mientras salía de la cocina para su habitación . -Dado que tengo reuniones muy importante antes de que las fiestas lleguen..- y con una sonrisa en su rostro se fue .   
La joven miró a los otros dos que le esquivaban la mirada , tomando la iniciativa , Robert se dirigió a hacer algo , cualquier cosa que lo saque de ese momento incomodo .   
-Yo , tambien , no puedo .. debo preparar el trabajo Extra de Profesor Guerrero … - Hizo una pausa - Creo que no podre - y se marchó de esa situación incomoda .   
Miki miro al morocho y este solo salió de la habitación sin hacer nada .   
-¡Ufa!... ¿por que esquiva las fiestas?.... -Colocó las manos en la mesa - ¿Es tan feas ?-    
  


Max que estaba levantando los platos sonrio y empezo hablar .   
  


-¿Sabe ,señorita … para ellos 3 las fiestas no son cosas agradables?-    
Miki lo miro , no sabia eso, y de repente se sintió mal . Mientras tanto Max seguía hablando .    
-Para el joven Robert , debe ser dificil estar lejos de su familia … ¿sabía que no están en Madrid?-    
Miki movió la cabeza en negación y el joven sirviente contino - Están en Barcelona.- hablaba cuando la figura de la pelirroja de grupo apareció.

-buenas -

Los dos figuras de la cocina dijeron buenas y la morocha se acercó 

-Mery- 

La pelirroja la miró y contestó con un gemido .

-¿qué haces ahora ?- 

La ojivioleta miró su celular y contestó … - nada ¿por ?- 

Una sonrisa media maquiavélica salió de los labios de la ojos rojos y dijo .

-¡¡¿¿Vamos de compras ??!! -

La pelirroja sonrió dando a entender que si y así las dos salieron de la cocina .

El joven sirviente suspiró … casi iban a decir algo que no debería … pero tampoco pensó que sería bueno no decirlo . 

-fuiste salvado justo - la voz de su hermana sono a su espalda .

-shuuu- le dijo colocando un dedo en su boca para callarla .

-Sabes lo que pasaría ¿no ? - volvió a pronunciar mientras que Max empezaban a lavar los platos.

-Si … pero shuu - y con una sonrisa cerró la charla . 

\----en el balcón de departamento ----    
Piter estaba viendo como la ciudad estaba pasando de mañana a tarde ya que desde el desayuno, ninguno del grupo se chocaron. La idea de festejar no era muy de su grato … y por lo tanto no quería chocar con la morocha su fan de las fiestas le daba urticaria … para el las fiestas no era ohhh más después de la copentencian que tenían con su hermano , tomó su celular y escribió .

A minuto recibió un mensaje. 

[21/12 11:52] eliz:  ¿Hola, como andas ?... ¿quería , saber como estabas? ¿ hace unos días que no se nada de ti…?

-parte4-

**\---- Sábado 22 ---**

La mañana había amaneció más fría de lo acostumbrado para es fechas, Robert estaba tapado hasta la médula mientras caminaba por el paseo de compras, ya había comprado 4 de 8 regalos.

El Miki y Merielle, los compró prácticamente en el mismo lugar que le había sugerido Ken,

el de Matt era sencillo de elegir porque ya sabía que iba regalar …. Para la familia de Matt, iba a llevar un vino el cual tendría que ir a buscarlo el 23 … y el solo recuerdo de lo que costaba lloraba su bolsillo, pero era el mejor; mientras que a Mai, le había comprado un perfume, y a los 4 que le faltaban aún no sabía qué regalarles, hasta que pasó justo por un lugar donde vendía cosas electrónicas.

Se quedó mirando la vidriera cuando vio algo que le hizo recordar algo.

  
  


**\--- Comienzo Flash back ---**

**Los dos amigos reían, cuando un pequeño aparato de reproducción de música se cayó de las piernas de Ken, haciendo que Robert lo notara.**

**Al verlo, Robert lo recogió antes de que Ken pudiera tomarlo, al ver que lo tenía Robert, Ken se puso rojo de vergüenza.**

**\- ¿Y… esto? -**

**Preguntó Robert sin sacar la vista del aparato. Por lo que Ken tragó saliva y con una voz muy afónica contestó la pregunta.**

**\- Es , mi mp3 -**

**Robert, miró a su amigo y volvió a ver el aparato mientras decía.**

**\- Esto, está a punto de no funcionar más -**

**Después Robert escuchó un suspiro que venía de su amigo, generando que Robert notara que era algo muy preciado para Ken y al mirar a Ken vio que tenía la pizarra levantada.**

**\- (Lo se … no tengo el tiempo o ahora las fuerzas para ir a buscar uno ….y el solo pensar que no va a funcionar ) -**

**Sintió que la respiración de su amigo se volvía algo agitada por lo que lo tomó hombros.**

**\--- Final Flash back ---**

  
  


Robert sonrió, porque ya había elegido otro regalo. Por lo que entró al negocio sonriendo, porque sabía que ese regalo si iba ser bien dado.

Unos minutos después salió con una bolsita de regalo y se dirigió hacia otro puesto. 

  
  


**\--- Departamento ---**

Robert sintió su celular vibrar y lo tomo 

[22/12 22:52] Serena mamá: Joven Robert, por favor mañana a las 21 en el restaurante de bluseras … hice una reservación para festejar navidad con ustedes … Con el joven Matt y usted antes que se vayan a pasar las fiestas con los Lores.

Robert, suspiró y contestó con un simple sí, que ahí estará. Vio el edificio y entró; tomó el ascensor y marcó el piso 19. 

Mientras tanto Matt sonreía mientras acomodaba las cosas en su lugar, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y al voltear para ver quién era vio a su ama de llave parada en la puerta. 

\- Joven … ¿podemos hablar? - 

Matt sonrió mientras movía la mano para indicarle que se sentara en la silla que estaba en frente de su escritorio; Serena sonrió y siguió la indicación de sentarse, mientras Matt dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse en su escritorio.

\- ¿Dime? - 

Preguntó el pelinegro a su ama de llave , Esta sonrió .

-Joven amo , ¿qué va hacer con la señorita Miki ? - Matt la miro y suspiro .

Eso duró un segundo y contestó -No se … la verdad - Se rascó el pelo y la miró - tu ,Serena … ¿qué harías ?- 

La señora sonrió y contestó con el tono más amable.

-¿Yo?.... mmm bueno, haría una mini fiesta - al decir la cara del muchacho se transformó, esas palabras parecían ni agradable, vio como suspiraba y volvió a hablarSe, más que mucho que esto no es agradable para usted …. - hizo pauso, lo miró y volvió hablar.

-Entienda que, para ella, esto es importante - se levantó para dirigió a donde estaba el joven, mientras continuaba hablando - Pero, piense … ¿a usted no le gustaría, hacer algo que le extrañe? - Colocó su mano en los hombros de joven, cuando sintió que el joven suspiraba, empezó a acariciar suavemente los cabellos negros de joven. Esta cayó en las caricias de la mujer y suspiro más hondo cuando la voz de ella sonó- Se, que me estoy tomando más privilegios de lo que debo, pero yo entiendo lo que ella siente .... - lo abrazo mientras es apoyaba su cabeza en la mejilla de ella y continuaba hablando la ama de llave de los Bentto -A veces, con actitudes de ella … lo veo reflejado joven amo. - suspiro al terminar eso y continuó - no quiero que nadie pase por lo mismo, que usted -

Eso hizo que Matt respiraba hondo, sabía que era lo que Serena quería decir … así que se levantó de su lugar sacando a Serena de su posición, voltio, la miro y contesto -Si, se lo que se siente … pero creo que es muy tarde para ir a comprar ¿no? - La contestación de Matt, hizo que la ama de llave sonrió y se acercó a un lugar del estudio de su amo, abrió uno de las tantas puertas de los muebles y sacó 7 paquetes de él. 

El joven sonrió y preguntó - ¿todo está ahí? - la ama de llave sonrió y le respondió 

-Sí, amo … todo está … -Se voltio y se fue del lugar hasta que Matt la preguntó. 

\- ¿Los preparativos para darle los regalos? -

la ama de llave contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro de lo que su amo le preguntó - Está todo listo amo , mañana a las 21 en el restaurante de bluseras - Y así salió del estudio.

Matt , quedó un rato sentado y viendo los paquete , sabía que su Ama de llave o mejor dicho su 3ra madre sabía cómo manejarlo y negando con su cabeza , dio por concluida su derrota con Serena.

saliendo del estudio de su amo , serena estaba satisfecha un poco culpable por manipular a su joven amo así… pero ya era hora de encargarse de joven Passot ese sí sería una difícil tarea .

Llegó a la cocina y colocar el café como era de costumbre para que los jóvenes se sirviera .Y empezó a preparar un par de cosas para tenerlas listas en el desayuno; El ruido de la puerta de entrada , marcaba que alguno de los jóvenes que habitaban el recinto llegó.

Para su suerte era el joven Passot.

-buenas noches ,serena- 

-Buenas noches , joven - contestó serena sin sacar las vista de lo que hacía.

El joven morocho se acercó a la cafetera , agarró uno de los tenía que estaba cerca de la cafetera y se sirvió . Se estaba yendo cuando la voz de serena sonó .

-Joven … ¿podemos hablar?-

Este la miró intrigado y se quedó en la cocina.

  
  


Noche de del 23 en uno del restaurante de Madrid, un grupo de 7 personas estaban cenando, Matt, Robert, Piter, Merielle, Mai, Max, Serena y Miki. 

-Bueno , es hora - dijo la señora mayor de la mesa .Los jóvenes sonrieron y sacaron de debajo de la mesa uno paquetes y como en la cuenta de 7 los tres dieron su paquete en su correlativas personas .

Miki , había tenido de parte de Matt un perfume francés un chanel nº5 y el pañuelo de cuello de Robert , con la una disculpa dado que no sabía si le gustaba : Mikki solo sonrió y con “no , es mi color favorito … pero me gusta ”.; Eso le gusto a Robert , era muy malo para regalar cosas y más malo para regalar a alguien que no conocía. Piter un par de aretes y los jóvenes sirventés una por de guantes y gorro, y Merielle un pashmina violeta de diseñador 

Para Matt, un juego de mancuernas con su inicial de parte de Piter, de parte de Robert una novela de fantástica, una de la cual además del helado era lo que le gustaba: Mikki le regaló una porta pañuelo, Merielle le regaló un pañuelo que había llegado de E.E.U.U hace dos días; Las sirvientas de Matt, a su amo le regalaron un señalador de libro con sus iniciales.

Era momento de Robert, de parte de Miki, el juego de pañuelos que había mostrado a Serena, de muchos colores y de seda, con una nota que decía “para usar en situaciones especiales”. 

A pelilargo le divierte eso y se lo agradeció muy amablemente; de Matt había tenido Basement uno de los tantos diseñadores que tenía contacto con los Bentto. Eso le dio gracias y como media en broma y no hizo una reverencia moviendo su mano izquierda con delicadeza; Los dos jóvenes rieron, dejando media anonadada a la joven que los acompañaba.

Merielle, le regalo un maletín de médico, dijo que algún día lo necesitara. e hizo reír al pelilargo.

Departe de Piter una agenda decorada con su nombre y de Mai y Max una bufanda.

Para Piter, había recibido 3 perfumes, de parte de Robert, Mikki y de Mai y Max, Merielle le regalo otro pañuelo y Matt un juego completo de Adornos para corbatas, con algunas joyas precisas. 

Merielle…. Merielle … ella tuvo, dos partes de aretes de parte de Mikki, muy parecido a los que a veces usaba en forma de caracol, una chalina de parte de Robert con encaje, de Max y Mai … perfumes y todo tipo de sales de baños, al igual que Piter, le regalo un perfume de carolina Herrera el good girl … y de parte de Matt un bello collar de rubíes tan rojos como su pelo.

Mai y Max recibieron casi igual que las chicas, perfumes de Robert y Piter, aretes de Merielle y un collar de Miki para Mai y pañuelo de su parte a Max, por el lado de Matt, a sus sirvientes le había regalado a Max una novela en ruso, algo que le fascinaba y a Mai una Notebook Hp ultimo modelo con todo el programa de informáticas que ella usaba. 

  
  


la velada continuó como era previsto hasta la hora de irse, dado que mañana todos se irían de recinto para pasar con “su respectivas” familias.

Robert tomó el celular y escribió algo y entro a la limusina.

Las charlas entre los grupo de los chicos continuó hasta que llegaron de departamento y cada uno se fue a su habitación .

El peli azul noto que tenía un mensaje en su celular que decía “GRACIAS” y una foto , en ella se veía a un joven de pelos rojos acostado en su cama con unos auriculares y mostrando un pequeño IPod nano táctil en su mano , la foto también contenía una pequeño párrafo

“Es el mejor … regalo …. Lo, sino que no te pude dar nada … después cuando este mejor te daré un regalo … besos y feliz navidad Ken”

El ojosazulgrisacio sonrió, sentía placer al leer eso … no sabía por qué, pero era hermoso. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

  
  


Mañana del 24 … Robert estaba mirando un punto fijo en su celular, un mensaje que no sabía que… recordaba el 23 a la tarde en la sala de estar de la casa de los Kain, cuando vio que su amigo bajó las escaleras un poco menos pálido y solo. 

**-Comienzo Flash back-**

**\- ¿Te siente, mejor? - preguntó Robert a Ken que movía la cabeza en forma de afirmación. - ¿Aún sin voz? – volvió hablar la peli azul y el menor de los dos movió la cabeza otra vez confirmando eso, haciendo que sonriera la peli azul.**

**-Bueno , siéntate … tengo algo que muestra – hablo el mayor de los dos .**

**-(¿Qué?)- había escrito el menor mientras se sentaba.**

**-Cierra los ojos y extiende tu mano – al decir eso noto como el pelirrojo se ponía medio tenso y este sonrió, para tranquilizarlo y continúo hablando – no te preocupes, no es nada malo … solo algo lindo. -**

**Su amigo, temeroso a lo que le dijo suspiró y cerró los ojos extendió su mano y sintió que Robert le apoyaba algo en ella … abrió lentamente los ojos y vio un pequeño regalo en su mano.**

**Miró a Robert , que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo tomo , pregunto –¿ Para mí?- con la voz aun afónica.**

**-Shuu … si no hables … hasta que tengas voz … me escribes – dijo el mayor sonrió y volvió a hablar ..- si es para vos … ¡¡¡Ábrelo!!!-**

**Eso hizo que el pelirrojo sonrió, esa reacción de pelilargo le parecía tierna, así que quería que durara más tiempo y abrió con cuidado el regalo, al cual se quedó sorprendido.**

**En la caja, había un IPod nano, de color rojo igual a su pelo, con todo ; el chico casi … miro sorprendió a Robert y este solo atino a contestar.**

**-No es ohhhhh …. Ya que mi pequeño sueldo no daba para tanto…. Yyyyyy- rascando su cabeza por un poco de vergüenza volvió a hablar – y tenía que comprar 6 regalos mas- y sonrió con vergüenza, haciendo que Ken se ponga rojo de tomate, eso hizo que se acercara el mayor al menor para tomar la fiebre, mientras le decía.**

**-El 24 no estaré … dado que me iré …-**

**Eso puso mal al pelirrojo que escribió lo más rápido y nervioso en la pizarra - (¿Irte? ¿Te Irás de nuevo a Barcelona? )- Eso genero un poco de tristeza en el pelirrojo, ya que el único amigo se iría para las fiestas y decirle que no valla , estaría mal. Ya que en Barcelona debería tener amigo, familiar y demás, pero lo ponía triste; Cuando la risa de pelilargo lo sacó de eso temores.**

**Miro al pelilargo y este movió un mechón de la cara de Ken- -No, me voy a festejar de la casa de mi mejor amigo … y volveré el 26 … - miro los ojos del pelirrojo que parecía tener un brillo especial y continuo - y me parecía una falta de respeto, no darte es regalo –**

**Para el pelirrojo era un alivio, sus temores que aún no sabía por qué salieron, se había tranquilizo ; cuando el ojo azulados grisáceos dijo.**

**-FELIZ NAVIDAD- Y sonrió**

**Este también respondió la esa sonrisa que el ojo azulado gris había hecho.**

**-Fin Flash back-**

\- ¡Robert! – el llamado de Matt lo sacó de donde estaba y lo miro … 

-Ya es hora … este año nos vamos …. A la casa de Granada … para festejar – y suspiro por el viaje … eran 4 horas en auto … y eso lo volvía loco.

\- ¿Granada?... pensé que iremos acá … a la residencia. – tomando el bolso de mano y saliendo de la cocina.

El morocho que estaba llamando el ascensor respondió.

-No, mi abuelo quiere ir a Granada … ya que, para fin de año, es probable que este fuera del país. – las puertas se abrieron y los dos entraron. 

-Sobre eso … -dijo el pelilargo – yo para fin de año me iré a Barcelona … -

El morocho lo miro y contesto – ¿Pasas las fiestas con tu tía y prima? - el pelilargo solo movió la cabeza en afirmación y el morocho contestó.

-Ok, cuando vuela … recordarme que le tengo sus regalos … ya que iras tu … se los llevas – las puertas se abrieron y los dos abajo donde esperaban los demás.

ahí en la cochera , todo esperaban, su transporte , Matt con Robert y Mai y Max se irían en la limusina de la familia Bentto ; Marielle esperaba que alguien de su familia llegara a buscar , mientras que Miki esperaba que el Uber llegara ; el ruedo de una bocina anunciaba que el mercedes Benz de la familia Passot llegaba a buscar a su miembro .   
a unos 1 metros de Piter , el auto paro y el morocho tomo las cosas y hizo una muy leve reverencia como saludando a los demás.   
-hasta el 2 de enero - comentó el morocho cerrando la puerta de el mercedes.

todo asentaron el saludo y se miraron , a diferencia de Robett , Matt y Merielle que volvía a madrid esa semana y se volverían a ver en 2 de enero con todo el resto. 

-Bueno… es hora de irme - dijo Miki con un semblante medio triste en sus ojos .- Lord- hizo una reverencias ; miro a Marielle y la abrazo .- Nos vemos - El auto sonó la bocina y ella se separo y tomo su maletas entrando al auto .

Solo quedaban los 3 amigos … los dos morochos suspiraron cuando el Audi R8 color azul eléctrico apareció , Marielle abrazo a los chicos y dijo . - Nos vemos en un par de días amores míos - se separó y les sonrió .   
-Claro , mi vida - dijo el pelilargo y sonrió al ver como el AUDI, ESTACIONABA Y salia una pelirrojo; para buscar a la pelirroja y su equipaje . 

Mientras Matt tomaba la mano de su amiga y la besa como era costumbre en ellos contestó .

-por supuesto mi lady … ademas … no te libras de nosotros - 

Aquel pelirrojo que había llegado salido de ese audi ya estaba cerca de los chicos y al instante tomó a los dos joven y los abrazo .

-tiempo sin verlo … muchacho … que grandes que están !!! - los muchachos se rieron y lo abrazaron .    
Las charla duró un rato cuando el celular de pelirrojo mayor, sono … -her,manita … es hora … - abrazó de nuevo a los chicos y tomó la maleta de la pelirroja-después de estas fiestas … quiero unas cervezas y me cuentan como ando los dos ….- sonrió y volvió a hablar - Y no Matt, acepto un no como respuesta.- 

los 3 solo sonrieron , sabía que el hermano mayor de Marielle , era muy obstinado y único , sabia que las reglas normales no se acomodaba a el. Marielle abrazo de nuevo .

-Nos vemos manana al mediodia -    
los jóvenes sonrieron y vieron cómo su amiga se iba a su auto mientras que la limusina se acercaba a ellos … así daba empezar las vísperas de navidad.

final de capítulo continuará el el 17 - **Año Nuevo, Desastre nuevo**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón que allá tardado ... espero que le guste nos vemos el domingo :D


	17. 17 -Año Nuevo,Desatre nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El año nuevo llego y nuevos problemas llegaeon,Mas para Miki y Piter , que sus vidas estan a punto de llegar al caos .  
> Merielle y Matt pasan un dia medio raro en su familia ,y intentas calmar algunos cosa.  
> Robert y Ken pasa un Linda velada en la casa de padre de Ken

\- Matt!!!! - 

La voz de una mujer mayor se escuchaba desde la puerta mientras el morocho bajaba de su limusina … estaba cansado, había viajado 4 hora hasta Granada en donde toda la familia del conde se reunirían.   
\- Parece que tu tia esta muy feliz - 

Le dijo Robert a Matt, el cual parecía que con solo escuchar la voz de aquella mujer le generaba cansancio.

\- Tu sabes a qué viene ese grito? - 

Preguntó el Matt a su amigo, haciendo que el mayor de los dos sintiera, ya que sabía que eso implicaba típicas preguntas familiares; como cuando sientas cabeza, para cuando dejas de salir con hombres y te casas o … la que más le jodía a Matt, deja de jugar al buen niño y toma el papel que tienes.   
Robert sabía que eso le generaba molestias, siendo normal que parte de la familia de los conde estaba muy chapada a la antigua y los miembros de la corona debería cumplir con ciertas reglas que no encajaban mucho con la vida de este actual conde; cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la casa la voz de esa mujer se escuchó de nuevo decir.   
\- !OH!.... POR DIOS …. ROBERTITO !! -

Hacía años que Robert no escuchaba ese nombre, haciendo que riera de nervios porque ya sabía como iban las cosas; los abrazos, las preguntas iban a hacer para él … mirando pícaramente a Matt que estaba hablando con Mai y Max .   
\- Sabias esto no ? - 

Matt que estaba hablando, movió la cabeza para negar todo. Ya que la idea de las fiestas fueron planes de su abuelo, y no sabia el porque … pero este año si sabría bien eso. Dado que el ex jefe de la cabeza, había planeado todo esto, había algo no le gustaba, ya que normalmente su abuelo estaba afuera del país, visitando a los miembros de la familia que no vivían en españa, generalmente todos los miembros de su familia, incluyendo al más alto nivel si vivían en españa pero había excepciones en donde se habían ido a otro país.    
Miró a su amigo que ya estaba atrapado por su tía que lo había llevado a la casa ; vio que en la puerta estaba un señor de unos 76 años mirando hacia donde estaba él.   
\- Matt - 

dijo ese hombre.   
\- Su excelencia - 

contestaban Mai , Max y Serena que estaba atrás de su amo mientrasa hacían una reverencia. Matt hizo lo mismo aun extremo medial leve y saludo . 

\- Su excelencia …- 

Después miro la cara de aquel hombre y noto que le había molestado lo que Matt le dijo y volvió a hablar.

\- dijo Abuelo -

Al escuchar el nuevo saludo, el abuelo se acercó a su nieto y lo abrazo.    
\- Tiempo sin verte lindo mio - 

Hizo que Matt sonriera ya que era raro que muchos de su familia lo llamaran así , pero el único que no importaba eso era su abuelo, capas por que era el ex jefe de su familia … el que impuso varias reglas que la corte tenía que seguir su nieto … lo único que importaba era que al fin estaba con alguien que lo llamaba de esa forma . Separándose de ese abrazo , Matt fue tomado de la cintura por su abuelo y camino a dentro de la resiliencia , mientras hablaba con el resto de séquito.   
\- Muy bien … como les fue en la facultad a los 3 ?? y no me mientan Serena me pasara los informes -    
los 3 jóvenes sonrieron temeroso de su respuestas.

**17 - Año Nuevo, Desastre Nuevo**   
  


Ya adentro, los dos más joven le contaba a su excelencia como andaba y que esperaban el próximo año , eso generaba que el señor de 76 años sonriera, ya que era como si un abuelo estaba sentado viendo a sus nietos progresar cuando la voz del pelilargo se escuchó, los ojos de ese hombre brillaron de alegría, porque ya hacia casi 5 años que no lo veía, y sin esperar ración de los demás el abuelo de Matt lo abrazo tan fuerte como le posible a Robert, con tanta emoción como si un hijo volviera de la guerra, Robert que se había sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando solo atino a contestar el abrazo.    
\- Niño …. mijo querido , hace tanto que no te veíamos - 

Se soltó y miro lo grande que estaba .

\- Creciste mucho muchacho … ahora eres un hombre … - 

Volvió a abrazarlo cuando la voz del padre de Matt se escuchó .   
\- Suegro , vio lo grande que esta … Robert - 

Separando de nuevo movió la cabeza y volvió a contestar 

\- Claro, esta enorme , tu tía me mandaba fotos de ti pero … en persona eres - 

Sonrojando al pelilargo lo volvió a abrazar . 

\- Bueno tanto Robert y Matt son míos por un par de horas . - 

Dijo el señor de 76 años y se los llevó hacia afuera . 

Ya afuera , los 3 se sentaron en los balcones internos de los jardines de la familia real.    
\- Muy bien … dejemos a los estirados por alla y me hablan de sus vidas - 

  
  


**\----- Madrid ----**

Marielle estaba en una video llamada mientras que uno de los sirvientes anunciaba a su tía .   
\- Mi linda nina !!! - 

Saludaba con emoción ,haciendo que la joven cortara la video llamada 

\- Tía!!! - 

Se levantó a saludarla con un beso 

\- Como anda tia ?- 

la señora se sento y empezo hablar con constumbre a su sobrina que hacía años que no veía.

Asi pasaron las horas de el 24 de diciembre en la casa de los bentos y Mon Petite.   
  


Ken se había levantado hace un par de horas después de casi dormir 12 horas seguidos sin muchos ataque de tos , hacia dias que no dormía tan bien … sabía que aún tenía fiebre y eso generaba mareos y la visión borrosa pero no era , ni la mitad de los que había pasado estos últimos días. La puerta se escucho y la figura de su hermanastro se vio .   
\- Hola … como andas?? - 

Ken tomó su tablero y escribió.

\- (Mejor )- 

\- Sin voz ? - 

el pelirrojo movió la cabeza en afirmación.   
\- Bueno , te traeré un té … con miel … te parece ?? - 

el menor solo afirmo con la cabeza y el hermanastro se retiró .

Ya solo, Ken miró otra vez sus manos y suspiro , la verdad no sabia si le dolia o no tenía voz , tenía miedo de que fuera asi… asi que mejor no iba a hablar … además pronto debería volver a ese lugar y no tenía ganas … en esta ocasión las fiestas las iba a pasar con su padre … y estarían tranquilos los 4 juntos, como pocas veces la pasaban así, lo intentaría pasar lo más tranquilo posible.   
Tomó fuerza y salió de la cama se acercó a su escritorio para mirar por la ventana, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y esta vez era su padre que lo miro muy triste .    
\- Ken - 

el pelirrojo se dio vuelta y escribo 

\- (Dígame , padre) -

\- Gustavo me dijo que aún te duele la garganta , quieres ir al médico ? -

Ken negó con la cabeza … quería quedarse en la cama . 

\- Ok … cualquier cosa me llamas … si ?? - 

el menor volvió a mover su cabeza afirmando la pregunta y su padre volvió a salir de la habitación , pero antes dijo algo . 

\- Hable con tu madre, me dijo que te mejores, que en Enero espera verte es su casa y que tengas feliz noche buena - 

Sin saber, el padre se fue dejando a un pobre joven asustado ya que el mes de tranquilidad se estaba acabando… y tenía que volver a su jaula de cuatros paredes y con su cautivador ;un sudor frío le recorrió todo su cuerpo , ya sentía las manos de esa persona y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se sentó en su escritorio se tomó la cabeza con sus manos y empezó a llorar .

No sabía , cuántas horas pasó llorando , que la puerta se escuchó de nuevo , esta vez era su hermanastro que le traía su té con miel.

\- Ken? - 

Ell menor se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y volteo a ver a la persona que estaba en su puerta . 

\- Puedo , pasar? - 

El temor al escuchar eso movió la cabeza en afirmación y este paso .    
\- Todo bien ? - 

Preguntó mientras dejaba el té en su escritorio , el menor al escuchar eso , tocó su garganta y escribió 

\- (Si, solo me duele un poco ) -

\- Bueno … pero mejor descansa … ya que hoy es la fiesta - 

sonrió amablemente mientras vea como el menor escribía su tablero .   
\- (Si , solo quiero terminar esto ) - 

mostrando un dibujo 

\- (Y me acuesto , hasta las hora de la cena … si ??) - 

\- Ok , si si … bueno me voy - 

Y asi salio de la habitación y cuando estaba apunto de cerrar escucho como su hermanastro lloraba desesperado por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos antes de que subiera con el té.    
El padrastro de él había hablado con su madre y como era normal discutían por como estaba Ken de salud… pero al final siempre terminaba igual … ya que los arreglos del divorcio generaba que Ken viviera un mes con cada uno desde que tenía 10 años … Pero cada vez que el muchacho volvía de la casa de su madre, era mas y mas retraído de lo normal, como si algo generará que estuviera cerrado para él. Odiaba eso de su hermanastro por lo que golpeó la pared antes de subir; pero ahora quería abrazar abrazarlo y decirle que él lo cuidaría pero no pudo y el escucharlo llorar le daba una bronca terrible.

  
  
  


###  **\--- Mansión de los Passot ---**

###    
Piter estaba en la sala de estar tomando un trago con alguno de los invitados que había en la mansión, cuando uno de los amigos más cercanos de su padre se acercó.

\- Joven Duque … tiempo sin verlo - 

El morocho al oír la voz de esa persona hizo una reverencia y se acercó a besar la mano de la señora que estaba a su lado . 

\- Marqués , marquesa como anda? - 

Preguntó el duque al las dos personas   
\- Pues muy bien … Nuero … muy bien y tú? - 

Sonrió al escuchar eso, era normal que la familia de su prometía estuviera en la fiestas más que el conde que se había ido a Granada, los dos más poderoso de círculo de la corona deberían estar en contacto asi que solo sonrio y asintio la respuesta.

\- Bien … mucho mejor de lo que cree - 

Su suegra , sonrió y contestó.

\- Se te ve más aliviado que la última vez, esa escapatoria en donde estas, sirvió - 

El comentario de esa respuesta le estaba generando dolor de cabeza, tanto que quería contestar de mala gana, así todo esto terminó cuando la voz de una joven se escuchó.

\- Madre … deja de molestar a mi prometido …. que valla a ser parte de la familia … no implica que cuestiones su formas de hacer las cosas - 

La joven tenía pelo rubio medio ondulado, y llevaba un vestido rosa Dior en corte princesa ; Piter se acercó para besar la mano de la joven rubia y con el beso la saludo.

\- Elisabeth … como andas? - 

la suegra del morocho sonrió y se rio al mismo tiempo, y tomando la mano de su hija comentó.

\- No sea tan formal … querido … hace mucho que somos familia - 

Beso la mano de su hija y volvió a hablar 

\- Bueno linda me ire a ver a tu padre, no te pierdas el anuncio - 

Y así dejó a los chicos solos y se retiró .

\- Anuncio?? -

Preguntó Piter a Elizabeth, la cual tenía cara de no saber a qué se refería su madre.

  
  


  
- **\-- En Granada ---**

Las veladas transcurren tranquilas en las 4 casa, se acercaba la hora del brindis, Matt con Robert se la pasaban escuchando anécdotas y cosas de la familia de Matt y respondiendo preguntas, la hermana de Matt se había sorprendido a saber que él era el famoso Robert, para el pelilargo eso era molesto, ya que odiaba que la gente dijera que esperaba que fuera otra persona, pero esta vez se sorprendió … al fin acabo la chica solo lo saludó y fue amable; Robert se fue hacia el balcón del jardín y Matt lo acompañó.

-Tu hermana es muy simpática - 

Le decía Robert mientras tomaba un trago de chandon extra brut, que le había servido para tomar algo, y mientras esperaban que fueran las 00 am del 25 .   
\- Hermanastra … - 

Tomó un sorbo de ese chandon extra brut.   
\- Pensé que, al casarse con tu padre - 

Matt lo paró en seco .   
\- Si y no , es mi hermana por que su madre se casó con mi padre pero no es mi hermana de sangre, así que a la vista de la nobleza es hermanastra - 

Volvió a tomar un trago de chandon extra brut.

\- No quiero ser grosero pero -

Y colocando la mano en el hombro de Matt, Matt sabía a qué se refería y sabía que era lo que sentía y no necesitaba que le explicara a nadie ; miro el cielo y de repente la voz de su ama de llaves llamó a su joven amo.

\- Ya vuelvo - 

Le dijo Matt y Robert solo sonrio , y levanto la copa , para que Matt le dijera.   
\- Si, si … te traigo mas … - 

Robert sacó su celular para ver si habia algun mensaje de alguien y al ver que tenía dos mensaje los abrió.   
[24/12 23:34] Bely: Feliz navidad precioso mio besos Bely    
Robert sonrió y tocó el botoncito de micrófono.

~Hola , bella … bien feliz navidad para ti … pronto estaré alla, beso a la tía … muack~

Miro el segundo mensaje y algo en él lo hizo sonreír, cuando escucho unas voces susurrando debajo de él , tomo el celular y lo colocó en su pecho para poder escuchar lo que decían. 

No dentífrico quien era, pero pudo escuchar muy bien lo que decían.

\- Basta … si esto se llega a notar … estamos muertos -    
le suplicaba una joven a su acompañante mientras el decias.    
\- No importa, no puedo vivir sin ti , quiero besarte … quiero estar cerca de ti - 

La sobras que mostraba la novela que robert escuchaba se acercaron mucho.

\- Bésame … necesito que me beses -    
\- Ok … te besare … no aguanto más estar lejos de ti -    
Contestó la joven que hacía poco suplicaba que tuviera cuidado.

\- Yo tampoco se que estamos arriesgando esto , pero por ti lo arriesgaría todo -    
la sombras se acercaron y se besaron un buen tiempo antes de separarse. 

\- Tendríamos que ir a dentro … pero podemos quedarnos un poco más - 

Dijo el joven a su amada que lo acompañaba.   
\- Espero que no se den cuenta - 

Dijo la joven y por lo poco que se veia, parecia que las dos cuerpo se estaban abrazando.   
Robert tomó el mensaje y lo tipio

[24/12 23:45] Robert : Feliz navidad Ken … espero que tus deseos de navidad se cumplan en año nuevo … besos Robert.

Mientras leía como quedo su mensaje la voz de Matt lo saco del transe.   
\- !!!ROBERT … ENTRA FALTA 15 MINUTOS …. - 

\- Ya voy !! -

Le contestó Robert a Matt mientras entraba a la sala principal en dónde estaba el arbolito y todo. Dentro de la sala todos estaban tomando las copas y algunos regalos para dar a las 00 am, cuando una mujer de cabellos rubios pregunto algo a los dos jóvenes que estaban hablando por celular.

\- Chicos … vieron a Vicky y Víctor? -    
\- No señora Eugenia … - 

Dijo Robert sacando la cara del celular.   
\- Euge … lindo, mamá Eugui … sos de la familia … - 

Respondió la mujer a ver que los dos estaban en videollamada, así que se acercó, a ellos.   
\- No madre… no los vi … creo que la última vez que vi a Vicky estaba en el comedor -

Le contestó Matt a la mujer rubia.   
\- OK - 

ya cerca del celular noto que los chicos estaba hablando con la pelirroja, así que solo sonrió mando un beso y dejo a los jóvenes hablar con ella.   
  


~Tu mama esta muy linda Matt~ 

Dijo Merielle, mientras se acomodaba en la silla del estudiante donde estaba.   
\- Gracias linda … igual creo que esta media descocada - 

Respondió Matt haciendo reir a Robert y Marielle.   
\- Donde estas?? - 

Le preguntó Robert a su amiga; mientras ella les mostraba el lugar.   
~Estamos en una restaurante … las Rosas o algo asi … lo conocen ?~ 

Preguntó la ojos violeta a sus amigos.

\- Si - le dijeron los dos …. 

~bueno cuando volvamos vengamos juntos …. hoy dijeron que esta cambiado … ~ 

Respondió la chica cuando se escuchó el conteo y los 3 empezaron a contar    
~- 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... FELIZ NAVIDAD !!!!! -~ 

Los 3 gritaron y tanto Robert como Matt se besaron la mejilla y mandaron un beso a Marielle. 

~Bueno mis amores, me tengo que ir … me entra una llamada de Estados unidos … ~

Contestó Merielle mientras se acomodaba el cabello atrás de su oreja.   
\- DALE , LINDA ACÁ YA EMPEZÓ LA BAILANTA - 

Medio gritaron los dos mientras que la música se escuchaba alta y cortaron el teléfono, antes de mandar un besos a la pelirroja.    
los dos se estiraron y cuando decidían salir de ese jolgorio la voz del abuelo de Matt sono …

\- Me lo llevo … no hay problema? -

Robert sonrió … sabía que era imposible negarse.

\- No esta bien … lo espero en el balcón del jardín - 

Tomó una botella de vino y se fue hacia el balcón.   
Viendo como se iba hacia el balcón, Matt le preguntó a su abuelo.   
\- A dónde vamos? - 

Le preguntó a su abuelo el cual le respondo.   
\- Vamos a llamar a tus primos -    
y fueron en donde varios miembros de la familia estaban, ahí adentro Matt noto que sus hermanos Víctor y Alan, estaban hablando entre ellos y este se acercó a ellos .   
\- Victor, dónde estabas? - 

Le preguntó Matt al del medio de sus hermanos.   
\- Tu tambien … le decia a Alan, que estaba en el estudio de papá .. por qué? - 

Dijo Víctor que era el de enmedio de los hermanos Bentto. Matt miró a su hermano mayor al cuál notaba que le molestaba algo y volvió con Víctor para contestar la pregunta.   
\- Nuestra madre preguntó por tí - 

Dijo, mientras que la cara de Víctor se transformó en confusión y al mismo tiempo Matt levantó la manos hacia arriba como sin saber el porque.   
\- Chicos …. chicos …. ya estamos conectados -

Dijo su padre, el cual estaba junto a su abuelo.   
\- Mejor vayamos antes que papá se emocione tanto que sin darse cuanta corte la llamada - 

Dijo Víctor y salieron hacía donde estaba casi toda la familia más íntima de Matt, los otros dos sonrieron y se fueron hacia esa multitud. 

En el balcón del jardín en donde la novela romántica había pasado, Robert tomaba un sorbo de la botella mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, cuando su amigo le habló.

\- Que piensas? - 

Robert vio a Matt acercándose con otra botella de vino blanco.

\- Nada … veo el cielo … es muy raro que en los dos lugares es el mismo cielo, pero acá es …. - 

Chocó la botella de vino con la que tenía su amigo y tomó un trago, cuando iba decir algo Matt contestó.

\- Distinto - 

El peliazul movió la cabeza, asintiendo al comentario.   
\- Sabes amigo … de verdad te agradesco que estes aca - 

Matt tomó un trago de su botella y sonrió.   
\- Sabes , que siempre estoy para vos - 

Dejó la botella en el borde, se acercó a su amigo y se arrodilló ante él, tomó su mano y la beso .

\- Te jure que siempre estaré contigo - 

Volvió a besar la mano de Matt, haciendo que este pusiera rojo.

Tardo un poco y logró safar su mano de la de Robert para después tomar de nuevo un trago de su botella. 

\- Sabes que no es necesario hacer eso - Robert al escuchar eso, se levantó tomó su botella y sonriendo tomó un trago.   
\- Sabes que hubo una novela romántica aca ?? -

Matt lo miró sorprendido y negó.   
\- Bueno antes de ir adentro, dos jóvenes se declararon amor eterno -

Lo decía mientras movía la botella, como si recordara la escena en ese momento, mientras Matt se acercaba al borde en donde estaba su amigo y subiéndose también al borde para estar junto a él después bajó la mirada y le pregunto algo .

\- Quien sera? -    
Robert tomó un poco y dijo 

\- No lo se … pero hay que estar atento … tenemos dos días más para saber -

Y los dos amigos se echaron a reír por ese comentario.

  
  


###  **\--- Mansión de los Passot ---**

###  **  
**Piter estaba tomando con Elizabeth un copa de sidra mientras escuchaban hablar a uno de los hijos de los nobles que eran invitados en su mansión, cuando la voz del hermano de Piter anunció que faltaban minutos para la navidad, así que todos empezaron a contar.  
\- 8…..7…..6….5…..4….3...2...1… feliz navidad!!! - 

###  Y ahí empezaron a saludarse, y Piter tomó por la cintura a la Elizabeth y le dio un beso en la nariz .  
\- Piter! - 

###  Sonrió al ver ese acto de amor .  
\- Que linda? - 

###  reguntó el morocho mientras caminaba para un costado .

###  \- Eres mi prometida y si alguien dice lo contrario u ofende tu honor - 

###  Y volviendo a besar su nariz agregó

###  \- Se mete con migo -  
Elizabeth sonrió ya que la verdad era muy raro que Piter fuera tan amable, pero algo sabía y era que sin importar el honor de Elizabeth jamás sería deshonrado ya que desde que él se comprometió le juro que nadie la iba a deshonrar mientras él estuviera vivo.   
\- Como te va en el departamento? - 

Piter sonrió amablemente, ya que a veces ese sentido de saber algo de Elizabeth… y la forma de cómo lo preguntar lo excitaba, por lo que la tomó de la cintura y le beso el cuello, haciendo que su prometida jemia de placer.   
\- Bien, en el departamento me va bien, es tranquilo aunque por lo que dijo el niño bonito seremos más …- 

La miró mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla 

\- Pero la verdad no se …. creo que mas gente no será bueno - 

La rubia lo miro a los ojos y contestó.   
\- El niño bonito sabe bien que hace … ademas si tu estas con él es porque el piensa que tu lo puedes ayudar -   
Sonrió al escuchar eso de su chica y la fe que ella tenía en él era incomparable, todo el mundo lo miraba mal ya que jamás pensó que lo que haga y dejara de hacer mientras cumpliera sus deberes de noble no les importaba a los demás, pero Elizabeth siempre tenía esa fe en él, por lo que tomo su mano y beso con nobleza y le sonrió. 

\- Traeré algo de tomar -

Saliendo de la vista de su prometida, una voz se escuchó decir.   
\- Muy amable tu amado - 

Era la voz de un joven que apareció atrás de ella, sobresaltadola mientras miraba a eso ojos negros profundo .

\- Basta .. Federico … basta …. - 

Le dijo la chica media molesta … Federico tomó la mano de la rubia y la beso.   
\- Sabes que te quiero, eres como una hermana para mi … -    
viendo como la cara de la chica cambiaba por lo el comentario, dado que ya habían hablado de esto en algún momento; la joven retiró su mano de la mano de Federico y le reprocho.   
\- No, no empecemos .. hoy no … hoy es fiesta … así que no - 

Miro hacía donde estaba su prometido y vio que venía de regreso.

\- Lo amo .. fede … sabes lo que siento y no quiero que me empieces con tu discurso de desamor -    
El morocho que estaba junto a Elizabeth hizo una mueca de odio y enojo, sabía que eso era un amor ciego de parte de ella y mientras los rumores que venían de Piter era cada vez peor y sin mucho que hacer al respecto hizo una reverencia dado que el Duque ya estaba en su rango de visión.   
El duque lo miró medio raro ya que no le gustaba mucho federico Zulejos, pero como era amigo de ella y se tenía que callar y aunque no era un Rank si tenía mucha influencia en lo que su suegros escuchaban.   
\- Hola Federico … que bueno que hayas venido con nosotros y cómo andan tus padres ? - 

Para Federico parecía que cada palabra que Piter decía era un puñal y odiaba ese aire de superioridad que tenía el Duque … no era un Rank pero tampoco era para tratarlo así.   
Hizo una reverencia y contestó.   
\- Bien, aca … hablando con tus padres Duque … creo que tu madre quiere unas telas nuevas que tenemos en nuestro poder -

Y movió las manos como agradecimiento a sus preguntas y Piter respondió.   
\- Que bueno .. espero que el trato esté cerrado …- 

Y le dio una copa de champagne a su prometida después le ofreció el brazo y comentó.

\- Nos disculpas … nuestros padres quien hacer una anuncio y nos llamaron - 

Federico que con solo oír la voz del duque le daba ganas de vomitar, hizo una reverencia y vio cómo se iban de su lado. Después, la mano de alguien le toco su hombro y dijo.

\- Dejalo - 

Haciendo que Federico mirara, el cual había sido un amigo de él, que como era costumbre había visto todo lo que pasó.

\- Vamos Derek, él ni la aprecia … solo lo hace porque es un deber que la nobleza lo obliga - 

Lo decía con una ira contenida.   
\- Trianuelo…. que vas hacer ??… cambiar el sistema? - 

le dijo el rubio moreno que estaba asu lado.   
\- No … solo intentar que vea lo malo que es -

Lo dijo mientras tomaba una vaso de whisky que tenía una mesera en su bandeja.    
\- Tranquilo hombre … tranquilo … - 

Le dijo Derek mientras acompañaba a su amigo con otro vaso de whisky.

Mientras las dos familias que estaba en la fiesta de lord, Piter y Elizabeth reían y sonreían, cuando el padre de Piter golpeó la copa para llamar la atención de sus invitados.   
\- Atención, atención … hay una anuncio para ustedes - 

dijo el padre de Piter, llamando la atención de todos, Incluyendo a la pareja.   
\- Debo decir que ya hace 5 años que nuestras familias tomaron la decisión de ser una… pero hoy queremos darles dos anuncios -

Hizo una pausa dramática, después parecieron los dos hermanos mayores de Elizabeth y de Piter. 

\- El primer anuncio … es que mi hijo mayor será presidente de la nueva compañia que tendremos los Iluminati con los Passot … haciendo más grande esta nación … - 

Todos empezaron aplaudir dado que era algo bueno para el reino.

\- El segundo y medio … las 3 - 

Se cayó y dio permiso al Marqués que continuará.

\- Que por lo menos … dos de las tres parejas … que están presentes está noche … tienen ya fecha de boda … - 

Hizo una mini sonrisa y continuó.

\- Esperando así que ésto ayude a nuestra gran pareja … para poner fecha - 

Todos empezaron a murmurar, cuando la voz de Elizabeth se escucho muy suave, para que solo su prometido la oyera.   
\- Tu … sabias de esto? - 

Piter negó ya que no sabía nada sobre su fecha de boda, de repente unas cortinas se abrieron y dos jóvenes aparecieron, uno de clase Rank y otro de la nobleza.

\- Les presento oficialmente, a los futuros miembros de las familias Iluminati y Passot -

Señaló el padre de Piter, dando a conocer que una de las chicas era una conocida de Piter.   
\- Ellis Micat … duquesa de Granada, será la futura esposa de Mi hijo Mayor - 

dijo el padre del morocho, el cual estaba sorprendido de cómo las cosas se estaban volviendo más turbias de lo normal, cuando la voz del padre de Elizabeth sono.   
\- Y Archie Acosta … será mi futuro yerno … - 

Al término de ese anuncio todos aplaudieron y miraron a la otra feliz pareja, que sin darse cuenta estaban anonadados.   
\- Bueno … chicos - 

Mirando a Elizabeth y Piter les dijo

\- Espero que pronto nos den una fecha para su boda - 

Haciendo que todos rieran y siguiera con la velada, pero la velada no iba a acabar bien, en uno de los estudios de la mansión, dos jóvenes discutían .

\- Te juro que no le dije nada a mis padres - 

Le juraba, casi llando la joven rubia al morocho que estaba furioso .   
\- Te lo dije … quiero terminar mi carrera .. antes de que las obligaciones reales nos coman nuestras vidas … - 

hizo una pausa 

\- era el trato Elizabeth! -

La rubia que tapaba su boca para contener el llanto volvió a hablar.   
\- Pero te juro …. yo no dije nada … yo tambien quiero ser alguien antes de ser la marquesa de la corona - 

Y de repente un golpe muy fuerte sonó asustando a la joven, había sido Piter que enfurecido por las palabra de la joven, había tirado un florero que se encontraba en una mesa, generando más ruido de los normal.

\- !! ENTONCES …. QUE FUE TODO ESTO … !!! PENSÉ QUE QUERÍAS SER ALGUIEN, UNA COSA !!!! - 

Gritando con todas las fuerza, haciendo que la rubia se tapara los oídos por los gritos.   
\- SI QUERIAS SER UN OBJETO, ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO Y CANCELAMOS EL COMPROMISO - 

La joven intentó tomar las manos de él, pero eso lo enfureció aún más haciendo que saliera enfurecido del estudio, la joven cayó rendida y empezó a llorar. 

  
  
  


**\--- Residencia de Lepore ---**

  
Miki estaba tomando un té cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, ya eran pasadas de las 00 hs así que serían los vecinos que venía a saludar por lo que dejó la taza y se dirigió a la puerta para ver a su hermana abrir la puerta.   
\- Buenas … noches … feliz navidad - 

Dijo el joven que besó en la boca a su hermana y detrás de él se encontraba una joven de pelo violeta.   
\- Hola ella es mi hermana Jaquelyn - 

La joven hizo una reverencia y Miki respondió de la misma forma, y enseguida la hermana de Miki habló.

\- Este es mi prometido .. y mi futura cuñada … Sander… ella es Miki … mi hermana y la que se fue de casa - 

Y mientras cerraba la puerta haciendo entrar a los visitantes. Miki solo sonrió ya que sabía que no sería una noche divertida … ya que la cena fue en un silencio total, salvo cuando le dijo que irían al cementerio mañana para ver a su padres, ya que su hermana no le hablaba mucho después de la discusión que habían tenido cuando llegó por la falta de respeto en lo de la beca.   
\- Un placer -

Estiró la mano a Miki a Jaquelyn.   
\- El placer es mío … quieren café o té ? -

Les pregunto muy amablemente al ver que la joven que acompañaba a su cuñado no decía nada, y girando para dirigirse a la cocina la voz de aquella mujer se escuchó.   
\- Té… un té está bien - 

Miki miró y asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, mientras que la hermana de ella acompañaba a los invitados.   
\- Tu hermana, es muy linda … y educada -

Le dijo el joven a la hermana de Miki, la cuál sonrío y comentó.   
\- Nunca dije que era desobediente y maleducada … - 

Mientras se sentaban en la mesa principal.

\- Solo dije que es caprichosa -    
el joven solo sonrió ya que sabía que eso iría a pasar toda la noche, y cuando estaba apunto de decir algo, la joven que los acompañaba hablo.

\- Creo que debo ayudar a tu futura Giri no ane -

Por lo que se levantó de la mesa, miéntras la hermana le señalaba la puerta de la cocina y la joven se fue en esa dirección.    
\- Tu hermana …?? qué dijo ?? - 

El joven rió … y contestó.

\- Cuñada en japones, somos medios hermanos amor .. ella es mi hermanastra … de parte de papa - 

La joven sonrió y beso a su prometido.

\- Ahora que vuelvan con el café … decimos la fecha ?? - 

Para después volver a besar a su prometido que solo movió la cabeza en afirmación y le devolvió el besó a ella.

En la cocina se encontraba Miki preparando las cosas cuando escucho una voz.

\- Disculpe - 

Al girar miro a la de pelo violeta parada en la puerta.   
\- Si? - 

Le preguntó la Miki   
\- En que te ayudo - 

Le respondió Jaquelyn, mientras daba un paso para ingresar a la cocina 

\- Disculpa si me meto … pero creo que será mejor que los deje solo - 

Indicando a los tortolos de la otra habitación, Miki sonrió y mostrando el té en hebras Jaquelyn se acercó.

habían pasado un par de horas y la charla era tranquila cuando Sander, tomó la mano de su amado y dijo.   
\- Chicas … hay algo que quiero que sepan - 

Las dos jóvenes bajaron sus tazas de té que tenían en la manos y prestaron atención.   
\- Bueno .. queríamos informarles que dentro de dos semanas nos casaremos - 

Las dos chicas miraron a la pareja y escucharon nuevamente la voz del joven.

\- Nuestros padres no saben nada … jaqui … así que espero que no digas nadas -

La peli violeta solo asintió con la cabeza y cuando iba a pedir algo más Miki golpeó la mesa y miró a su hermana.

\- Tu sabes lo que esto … dirán? -    
Alejandra la miro seria al escuchar el comentario y respondió.

\- Que tiene que ver eso …?? -    
\- Ale … estarán en la boca de todos … lo sabemos -

El joven intentó decir algo pero Alejandra paro a su prometido con la mano y comentó.   
\- Como el que te hayas ido y cancaras el matrimonio que nos ofrecieron para agrandar la compañía de papá?? -

El semblante de Alejandra era aún más duro cuando la voz de su hermana menor reprocho.   
\- Esto es por que no me case ?? ... haces todo esto por que no seguí las reglas?? ... por qué no me case con ese sujeto de alta sociedad?? - 

Apoyo con fuerza sus manos en la mesa.   
\- No .. solo no quiero vivir mi vida … - respondió con seriedad a las preguntas su hermana.

\- Además, no fuiste tu quien canceló tu matrimonio, el trato que se venía y el de universo, no te ven como la persona que arruino todo - 

Volvió a ver a su amado. 

\- Él por lo menos si nos vamos a la bancarrota, me amara - 

Eso enfureció mucho a Miki por lo que empezó a gritar barbaridades a su hermana.   
\- CLARO, YO TENGO LA CULPA… POR QUERER ESTUDIAR , PORQUE NO TOMÓ LAS RESPONSABILIDADES DE LA EMPRESA, PORQUE QUIERO ESTUDIAR Y MEJOR LA EMPRESA SIN CASARME - 

Cerró los ojos con furia y continuo 

\- CLARO, FUE MI CULPA DE QUE TUVISTE QUE MADURAR POR MI -    
Los dos chicos solo miraban como las chicas peleaban cuando la mayor golpeo con fuerza la mesa.   
\- Callate, tenemos invitados así que compórtate como una persona madura - 

Miki miró desesperada a su hermana que parecía completamente innecesaria y negando con la cabeza salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, dejando a su hermana y sus invitado sorprendidos.

\- Creo que … -

Y tapando con un dedo la boca del joven que estaba hablando.    
\- No amor … ustedes no tiene nada que ver … ella tenía razón cuando discutimos … - 

Beso la mano de su amado y comentó 

\- La boda será en esa fecha ..-

Miro a la joven que no había dicho nada en ese momento y preguntó.

\- Quieres ser la testigo de nuestra boda ?? -

La joven solo abrió los ojos y sonrió.

  
  
  


**\--- Casa de los Kain ---**

  
Ken estaba sentado en su cama apoyando la cabeza en la pared ya sentía que la fiebre había subido otra vez, por lo que se movió un poco y algo lo asustó; sintió que unas manos lo tocaron y eso lo sobresaltó, pero al ver que nadie estaba en su habitación se tapó la cara con una mano y negó ya que al saber que dentro de una semana estaría en esa casa no lo aguantaba más, hasta que sintió el vibrar su celular.

  
[25/12 01:20] Mama: Hola lindo, feliz navidad, me tomaré enero para estar con vos … Nos iremos al recreo de los Alpes, en las cabañas. besos Mamá    
  


Eso erizo todos los vellos de su cuello y tomo sujeto su rostro con las dos manos y lloro, no quería ir a ese lugar, no quería estar con él. Y en ese momento otra vez vibró su celular y noto dos mensajes uno de del pelilargo y otro de Kevin, entre llanto tomó el de Robert y lo leyó y después apoyó el celular en su pecho se tomó la boca y escribo el mensaje en respuesta, enseguida abrió el otro mensaje y toco el botón de micrófono.   
~ Hola … aca estoy … en lo de mi padre ~

Tosió aun con la voz media tomada volvió a hablar.

~ Tengo una flor de anginas … vas a venir a Madrid ? ~ 

Y volvió a toser otra vez y sigo hablando .

~ Te necesito … voy a estar todo el mes con él ~ 

y lo envió.   
  


En la semana del fin de año se pasó tranquilo, Matt y Robert volvieron a Madrid, Robert se había puesto en contacto con Ken y lo visitaba por lo menos un par de días antes de irse, dado que se iría a Barcelona y volvería a Madrid el 3 de enero. Pero para su mala suerte, Ken le había contado que su madre se había tomado unas vacaciones y se irá a los Alpes … así que no volvería hasta febrero, Robert estaba pensando en quedarse 15 días, lo había hablado con Matt y con Marielle … cuando la pelirroja salto con una idea de ir ellos a un fin y a los dos jovens no les pareció mal.   
Así que Robert ya en el tren mandó un mensajes a todos y espero hasta llega a su destino .

Por el lado de Miki, la semana no fue nada linda, ya que no se habla con su hermana y aunque se sentía feliz por ser parte de esa boda, aun sentía que todo iba mal.   
Marielle y Matt irían a la residencia de Madrid a pasar el 1 de enero juntos así que no era problema. Su familia estaba muy feliz, Matt volvía del aeropuerto de despedir a su Abuelo cuando recibió una llamada de alguien.   
\- Hola -    
~ Matt… ehhh ~ 

dijo la voz del otro lado.   
\- Ely ? … que pasa? - 

Preguntó el morocho cuando escucho la voz nerviosa de la rubia.   
~ Necesito pedirte algo … ya se que mi padre hablo sobre mi y ~ 

Matt la interrumpio.   
\- Sobre la beca …?? tranquila bien … no hay un no como respuesta y ya tengo tu habitación … pasó algo? -    
~ No, no … es que capas … él ~ 

Y fue de nuevo interrumpida.

\- Él no tiene poder en la beca y yo vi tus notas y me parecieron geniales además necesito alguien con conocimiento de la ley para hacer algo y tu eres genial para eso - 

Matt sonrió ya que era verdad Ely era excelente para la beca, así que no esperaba un no como respuesta.   
~ Ok, ok … nos veremos el 3 de enero … Conde ~ 

dijo la voz del otro lado y Matt sonrió.   
\- Claro linda, nos vemos el 3 - 

y colgó … ahora era el turno de estar en el almuerzo con su hermanastra, madrastra, la tía de Mary y su padre. Mientras miraba por la ventana esperando que el almuerzo no fuera un caos.   
  


Ya era primero y desde el 30 no sabia nada de los otros 4 integrantes de su departamento, Mai y Max se había ido al campo así que no volverían hasta el 4 ya que era una tradición de su familia. De repente un ruido en la entrada de escuchó.   
\- Buenos días, señora y señorita Mon Petite y Dileria -    
\- Hola querida - 

Dijo la tía de Marielle a la ama de llaves, cuando la figura de la madrastra de Matt apareció.   
\- Anabel - 

Dijo en respuesta y las dos mujeres se fueron a la sala.   
  


Después, Matt tomó del brazo a su amiga y le dijo en el oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.   
\- Gracias amor … viniste -

Y la beso.   
  


**Continuara … Capitulo 18**   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. 18- Una  nueva   participante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nueva integrante de departamento viene , ELIZABETH entra en escena   
> y con ella muchos cuestiones y preguntas en Departamento y intentas calmar algunos cosa .  
> Mientras se disfruta las vacaciones de las fiestas

**18 - Hola!... Una Nueva Participante**

El almuerzo pasó tranquilamente sin muchos altibajos, algunas veces la tía de la pelirroja le decía algún comentario de su vida anterior y la madrastra de Matt la secundo … pero al final solo eran comentarios, hasta que un rumor término en verdad o eso parecía.

\- Parece ser que alguien de los Lepore, se casara con alguien de clase media, ¡¡¡ como están las cosas !!! - 

Comentaba la tía de la menor en la mesa, al escuchar eso su sobrina la miraba sorprendida.

\- ¿¿¿Algo asi estaba pasando???, ¿¿¿Miki se iba a casar y no le dijo???, ¿¡Porque pensaba que eran amigas!?, después miró a su amigo y este le toco la mano para tranquilizarla y enseguida la voz de la madrastra de Matt se escuchó.

\- Ohh si, parece que las cosas no anda bien… para algunas familias -

Haciendo una pausa para tomar el té para luego continuar hablando.

\- Pero lo más sorprendente es que hay alguien con ¡un amor secreto! -

Al escuchar el comentario fue a Matt al que se le puso los los pelos de punta por la preocupación, por suerte sintió una mano que lo clamo como él lo había hecho antes.

Y en seguida las risas de las dos mujeres se escucharon y la velada volvió a transcurrir tranquilamente.

Mientras su tía y madrastra seguían sacando el cuero de los demás, Matt salió a los jardines para tomaba aire ya que ciertos comentarios lo habían puesto en alerta un tanto más de lo normal, hasta que una melena rojiza lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Matt?... sucede algo??? Estas plácido -

Le preguntó su amada amiga al ver que aún estaba pálido por los comentarios y más porque no era normal si estado, por lo que sonrió y le contestó.

\- Si , estoy bien - 

y sonrió nuevamente.

  
  


**\--- Madrid / Departamento ---**

Habían pasado todas las vísperas y ya era 4 de enero, Matt había organizado todo para que ella llegara en esos días, Piter le había comentado que llegaría como el 6 de enero y Robert se llegaría hasta el 13 de enero, por lo que preparó todo para salí ellos dos el finde, y mientras miraban a qué lugares iría con Marielle, tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar.

\- Matt! - 

Le llamó Merielle a su amigo el cual estaba del otro lado.

\- Muy lindo - 

Le dijo sonriendo a su amiga, la cual al verlo sonreír le devolvió la sonrisa, sin saber que su amigo tenía la mente en otro lado, de repente se escuchó el timbre y una de las amas de llaves de los Bentto abrió la puerta.

  
  


**\--- Un Par de horas antes ---**

  
Una joven rubia se encontraba mirando a la nada, mientras esperaba que todo se calmara, cuando de repente la figura de un hombre de mayo de edad apareció y al verla le acarició la cabeza sacándola así de sus pensamientos, y para que aquel hombre no la viera rápidamente se secó los ojos y lo saludó, intentando aparentar serenidad.   
\- Su excelencia - 

Levantándose rápidamente a ver quien era el que le hacía cariño, aquel hombre al verla le sonrió y abrazó ya que parecía necesitar una consuelo.   
\- Preciosa, ¿Que te angustia? - 

Le preguntó aquel señor, mientras la abrazaba.

\- Nada mi señor … estaba caminando y pensé venir a ver el palacio - 

La respuesta no le agradó nada al señor por lo que la abrazó más fuerte mientras le decía.   
\- Ely … te conosco desde que naciste, cuéntale a tu abuelo político que es lo que pasa? - 

Al escuchar esas palabras le generaron un alivio en la joven, provocando que empezara a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez podría llorar en los brazos de alguien que la consolara.   
  


Después de desahogarse y que le escucharan todos sus miedos, aquel hombre le dio un numero de telefono mientras le comentaba que llamara que en ese momento alla serian las 19 hs.   
\- ¿¿Pero como?? … no creo que sea adecuado -

Reclamaba la joven, ya que dudaba si esa persona no esté disponible, él señor la tomó de los hombros y le dijo.   
\- Mi linda Ely, lo que me has contado es más un problema en donde una amiga te aconseje, pero no cualquiera, amor - 

Y la abrazó nuevamente mientras le decía. 

\- De alguien que conozca y comprenda bien, sobre esta vida - 

La apartó y la miro a los ojos azules que estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y volvió a decir 

\- Ella sabrá ayudarte - 

Después le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó, dio unos paso después giró y le dijo

\- Además estas por dar un paso muy grande en tu vida -

y siguió su camino.   
  


La joven suspiro y marcó el número desde su celular, espero y enseguida escuchó a alguien de otro lado. 

~  Oyasuminasai ~

La joven se sorprendió y preguntó en inglés.   
\- ¿Hello, Princess? -

La voz de otro lado contestó 

~ ¿¿Yes…?? dijo si… ¿quien habla? ~   
Un suspiro se escucho y contesto.   
\- Su alteza, soy su marquesa Ely, ¿ me recuerda? -   
Hubo un silencio y después un estallido de emoción de alegría al escuchar quier le llamaba.   
~ !!ELY!!.... ¿Como, estas? ~   
Ely sonrió ya que al final él tenía razón, tenía que hablar con alguien que la conociera bien.   
\- Mi lady, necesitaria hablar con usted … ¿si se puede? -   
La voz del otro lado suspiro y contesto.    
~ Claro, cuenta soy toda oídos ~

Suspiro para calmarse un poco y se dispuso a contar. 

\- No se como empezar, bueno tengo algunos problemas sobre los que tengo que pensar, para saber si todo lo que estoy por hacer es lo correcto, como el compromiso y la oferta de estudio, me hacen sentir presionada para elegir una fecha del casamiento cuando ni siquiera está preparado y lo peor es que la persona en la necesito apoyarme creo que lo estoy presionando y los feos rumores que hay del ser que amo …. -   
Suspiro y después del otro lado solo escucho un “mmmm” despues de un momento hubo una respuesta.   
~ Entiendo es mucho para contar por teléfono, lo que haremos es que te pasare un mail por mensaje y necesito que me cuentes detalladamente las cosas y ahora te dire mi punto de vistas sobre este asunto y me cuentas despues como resultó ~   
Ely sonrió para después escuchar atentamente.   
~ Primero, sobre ese compromiso lo deberías pensar bien y creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están por el momento, hasta que yo sepa bien sobre todo el conflicto de este compromiso. Segundo, sobre la oferta de estudio más te vale señorita que lo aceptes ya que ningún rey te puede decir que no puedes estudiar. Tercero, la fecha se decidirá cuando el compromiso se arregle y si te presionan no le des importancias y Cuatro, si esa persona que te tiene que apoyar no lo hace puede que capas si está presionada y sobre los rumores siempre habrá rumores, ¿algo más ? ~   
  


\- Si, hoy me tengo que ir a instalar en la residencia por la oferta de estudios -   
En ese instante se escuchó una risa y de repente la voz habló con emoción.   
~ Y QUE ESPERAS … VE, estudia y me cuenta como te fue ~

Hubo una pausa y continuo.

~ No dejes nada te detenga y ve ya que para seguir una vida de reglas, ya la viviremos más adelante así que hazlo ~    
Ely suspiro ya que sabía que tenía razón en lo que ella le decía, así que le contesto.   
\- Tiene razón y muchas gracias por escuchar, cuando esté instalada en mi nueva habitación podría -

En eso la joven fue interrumpida por aquella voz en el celular, ya que le dijo algo que provocó que la joven sonriera ya que hacía años que no habla con ella pero parecía que el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado en su relación.

\- Bueno mi lady me tengo que ir hacia mi nueva habitación y en cuanto llegue le mensajeo, saludos y besos -

~ Saludos y beso para ti linda y usted puede ~   
  
Las dos jóvenes colgaron y Ely se levantó caminó un par de pasos, se detuvo paró y dijo 

\- Mika , estoy lista para ir a de Matt Bentto -    
Y desde un lugar en las sombras salió una joven de su misma edad, la cual le hizo una reverencia para enseguida irse de ese mismo lugar, mientras Ely suspiró tomó su celular para escribir algo y al terminar se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar que la sirvienta.   
  


  
  


**\--- Presente ---**

  
La limusina de la familia Illuminati llegaba al departamento de la beca, que estaba en la central y a las 3 llegó a la puerta de la cochera mostró el pase y el portero le indico en donde tenían las limusinas el acceso.    
Al llegar al lugar, una chica con uniforme le hizo una reverencias y espero a que la persona se bajara, pasó un rato y de la limusina bajo una joven de cabellos rubios, a lo que la sirvienta le comento.   
\- Bienvenida al departamento senorita Illuminati, el joven amo la espera arriba -

Y nuevamente volvió hacer una reverencia.   
La joven le hizo una leve reverencias con la cabeza y enseguida la sirvienta empezó a caminar mientras ella la seguía. Enseguida llegaron al ascensor y en cuanto se abrió entraron y la sirviente oprimió el número 19. 

\- El amo la espera con ansias - 

Ely la miró para después volver a ver a la nada, pasaron unos minutos y se abrió la puerta del elevador para dirigirla después a la puerta del departamento la cual se abrió ya que otra sirviente la estaba esperando en el departamento de la beca.    
\- Bienvenida -

Le dijo la otra sirviente mientras le hacía una reverencias

\- El amo la espera en la sala … por aquí por favor -

Mientras le mostraba el pasillo de que la llevaba al living.   
\- Espere aquí -

Y en cuanto lo dijo se marchó, Ely se fue sentar en el sillón mientras miraba todo el living ya que había cosas que le parecian lindas y otra muy recargadas, de repente sintió el celular vibrar y lo vio el mensaje que le llegó.   
[4/01 13:00 ] Mar: Hi!!!! … aca esta el mail … asi que te lo paso y me cuentas todo …   
te quiero.   
Mar 

p.d: mar#$%^&*(& [ rol@gmail.com ](mailto:rol@gmail.com)

La joven rubia sonrió al verlo y enseguida se dispuso a responder y cuando empezó a escribir escuchó la voz de Matt.   
\- Ely?? -    
La joven se volteo y bloqueando enseguida su celular, se levantó e hizo una reverencia la cual le fue contestada de igual manera para después acercarse.   
\- Matt -

Mientras le decía lo abrazo y Matt le correspondió el abrazo.   
\- Como estas linda? -

Le pregunto Matt y ella respondió.

\- Bien … un poco nerviosa pero bien … -   
Y tomándola de la mano le dijo.

\- Tranquila … acá todo irá bien … vamos a mi estudio? -    
Ella le sonrió mientras movía la cabeza en afirmación.

  
  
  


**\--- En algún lado de los alpes en España ---**

  
La llamas de la chimenea estaba a intensas y mientras Ken leía un libro sus padres estaban viendo algunas fotos en el celular, cuando uno de ellos se levantó para buscar más café.   
\- Hijo -

Le habló su mamá sacándolo de la concentración de su libro.

\- Cómo anda tu voz? -   
Tosió un poco para alzar la voz y poder contestarle a su madre.   
\- Un poco mejor … aun duele pero no tanto … porque?? -    
La mujer sonrió y mientras se apoyaba sobre el descanso de la silla le acarició el cabello a Ken y dijo.

\- Tu padrastro y yo saldremos a comer afuera, si quieres puede venir con nosotros o quedarte aquí y pedir todo lo que quieras al bar de Hotel, tu que decides? -

Ken se puso la mano en su boca y despues de rato contestó.   
\- Me quedo ya que aun me duele la garganta y no quiero molestarlos en su cena -

Levantó el libro y volvió hablar 

\- Además … tengo que terminar tu regalo -

Su madre le sonrió y le dio un beso ya que sabía que a su hijo no le gustaba salir si tenía un buen libro.

Las horas pasaron y la pareja salió de la habitación de hotel dejando a Ken en su silla cerca de la chimenea, mientras este leía.

Lo que le alegraba de que su madre estuviera de vacaciones, es que él no estaría solo con su padrastro y así podía descansar un poco ya que aún le dolían algunas de los “caricia” que le había dejado hace casi un mes atrás, y lo peor de todo es que nadie podía ver eso golpes ya que él sabía en qué momento era conveniente dejar marcas y en cuáles no, Por desgracia para Ken aún podía sentir los golpes que le había dado con la justa y en ocasiones podía sentir como si los juguetitos sexuales que usaba con él estuvieran dentro de él.

Al sentir eso tembló de dolor y suspiró ya que odiaba todo eso y más porque sabía que su cuerpo lo seguía recordando generando más odio a su situación; después levantó la mirada al fuego y pensó " solo medio año ".

Y volvió a su libro.

  
  


**Fin del capitulo 18**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buenas !! les comento que ya estamos al par de como estoy escribiendo la historia , pero deberé parar hasta la semana de 18 de diciembre por que estoy a full con la facultad ... bueno eso es todo hasta hoy besos disfruten el capitulo


	19. 19- Hola...es un placer ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth trae cuestiones y preguntas en Departamento , mientras el resto intenta calmar un par de cosas en el Departamento .

En el estudio se encontraban Matt y Ely hablando y sonriendo, hasta que se percató del anillo en la mano izquierda.

\- !Que lindo¡ -

Mencionó mientras tomaba la mano de la joven, la cual se empezó a sonrojar ya que amaba ese anillo… aunque a veces sentía lo sentía como un cadena. Cuando iba a responder, alguien se anunció en la puerta del estudio a lo que Matt respondió.

\- Adelante - 

Al abrirse apareció la figura de una mujer de unos 50 años con una bandeja de bebidas.

\- Disculpen, les traigo algo de beber -

y mientras lo decía mostraba una sonrisa y continuó diciendo.

  
  
  
  
  


**19 - Hola… es un placer...**

\- El joven amo dijo que vendría hoy, señorita -   
Mientras dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio, la joven rubia se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la morocha de 50 año.   
\- !!Serena !!! - y con una alegría en su rostro la abrazo con mucha fuerza.   
\- Señorita! ... como anda? - le respondiendo el abrazo de la joven.   
\- Bien, aca me va a tener como .. -

La joven no terminó de decir la frase ya que Serena contestó .   
\- Va estar en la beca? -   
Una sonrisa se dibujó rápidamente en los dos jóvenes, dando a entender que eso era verdad.   
\- Eso es fantástico -

Para volver a abrazar a Ely con fuerza y cariño.

  
  


**\--- En algún lugar de Barcelona ----**

  
El cabello azul de Robert jugaba con el viento, mientras miraba el paisaje que lo rodeaba y apreciando lo tranquilo que era el lugar donde vivían su tía y prima, cuando la voz de una joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos.   
\- Un centavo por tus pensamientos pri -    
Y sin terminar la frase vió la sonrisa que se le dibujó en Robert al verla sentarse a su lado .   
\- y dime ... que estas pensando?? -   
Robert la miró y le sonrió ya que desde que llegó para pasar el año nuevo no había pensado en mucho, a veces recordaba cosas que habían pasado hace años y en otras ocasiones sus pensamientos estaban en madrid, con ese joven de cabellos rojos, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él y que no podía entender el porqué, ya que las únicas personas que le generaba ese sentimiento era Matt y Marielle, le generaba esa nostalgia de estar en Barcelona nuevamente. Así que con una sonrisa en el rostro le contestó.   
\- Nada ... solo pienso en disfrutar los días con ustedes -   
Mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de su prima, ella le sonrió y contestó.

\- Te conozco y sé cuando piensas algo, y me sorprendió mucho que vinieras a pasar las fiestas -

Robert levantó la cabeza y la miró extrañado y sin poder decir algo, la peliazul lo abrazó con fuerza y dijo.   
\- Amo verte y me alegra que estes bien y no importa ya que fue el mejor regalo el tenerte estos días en casa -

Haciendo que sonriera tan cariñosamente al comentario de su prima y para responder.

\- Prometo volver más seguido, así que en Abril para tu cumple estare aca -

Ella le se rió y mientras lo miraba picaramente.

\- Vas a venir para el 10 de Abril ?? ... es semana santa y tú de santo no tienes -

Las risas de los dos se escucharon de repente, ya que sabían que de los dos él no era nada católico; Robert la abrazó de nuevo y mientras le decía a ella.   
\- Por vos, mi cielo, estare aca en semana santa -

Haciendo que a su amada prima sonriera como si le diera un regalo de cumpleaños.

  
  


**\--- Madrid ---**

  
En la casa de las Lopore, había un silencio fúnebre ya que ninguna de las dos hablo desde esa noche, por lo que las fiestas fueron horribles y más año nuevo, el prometido de su hermana estaba con ellas por lo que vió cómo se veían las hermanas, como dos desconocidas ni el hola se decían, y en ocasiones cuando la hermana mayor de Miki estaba hablando y Miki entraba en la habitación ella se callaba y lo mismo hacia Miki, pero todo iba a terminar ya que dentro de dos días Miki volvería a la beca.   
\- Alejandra, amor ? -

La voz del prometido se escuchó y ella miró a su amado y le sonrió.   
\- Se que esto no me deberia -

Y antes de que terminara la frase fue frenado por el dedo de su prometida.

\- Lo se, ella volverá a la beca y no la veré por un buen tiempo pero eso no implica que en nuestra boda ella está invitada, pero debe entender que no se puede hacer lo que ella quiera cuando quiera -

Pero la mirada de su prometido, le decía que si no estaba orgullosa de haber conseguido eso, cuando la voz de Alejandra sonó diciendo.

\- Estoy mas que orgullosa de que ella, por haber conseguido la beca de Trezza, no todos los de nuestra clase tienen ese don -

Hizo un silencio y continuó.

\- Pero ella debe entender que en la vida hay cosa que se deben sacrificar y que se deben cumplir -

Después se levantó de la mesa y abrazó a su amado.   
\- Pronto ella sabrá eso, por ahora hablemos de nuestra luna de miel -

Y beso al joven.   
  


  
  


**\--- En el departamento ---**

  
Serena le mostraba todo el departamento y mientras caminaban por el pasillo que llevaban a las habitaciones, Serena le contaba a la joven Ely cómo estaban distribuidas las habitaciones.   
\- Los cuartos 1,2 ,4 , 8 y 18 están ocupados, mientras que los 3, 5, 6,7,9 y 10 están libres las cuales se encuentran en el primer pabellón en donde se encuentra una sala de lectura y en medio hay otra que separa el living de las habitaciones, con un baño dividido para las dos secciones de las habitaciones, entramos al segundo pabellón -

hizo una risa.

\- Por donde estamos ahora, son las habitaciones libras 11,12,13,14,15,16 y 17 -

Se paró cerca del baño y dijo.

\- Este pabellón de habitaciones tiene un baño, no tan grande como en el pabellón 1 pero tiene un buen baño -

Volvieron a caminar y continuó explicando.

\- Más adelante se encuentra el estudio del amo, esta es la sala creativa y la biblioteca enorme junto con las dos salas de lectura, el sun que separa los cuartos de huéspedes y la estancia secundaria del departamento y la otra entrada que da el acceso al privado de estudio del amo -   
La joven miraba asombrada mientras pasaba por una de las habitaciones que decía 10.   
\- ¿Puedo entrar? - 

Serena abrió la habitación y Ely quedó fascinada por el ventanal que tenía, caminó lentamente mientras miraba todo el lugar era como si algo le llamara su atención.   
\- ¿y? -

La voz de Matt, se escuchó.   
\- Parece que la habitación la a llamado... -

Le respondió Serena, mientras los dos miraban a la joven caminar dentro la habitación.   
\- Obvio señorita, solo está lo básico, tiene una cama como ve y el ropero que está dentro de la pared -   
Lo decía mientras señalaba el lado derecho y la joven rubia solo miraba.

\- Creo que me gusta este, además -

Hizo una pausa y mirando a Matt continuo.

\- Este no esta cerca de él o si? -   
Matt agarró la carpeta en donde estaban registradas las habitaciones y miró.   
  


1- Miki

2- Robert

3- 

4- Marielle

5- 

6- 

7- 

8- Piter

9- 

10- 

11- 

12- 

13- 

14- 

15- 

16- 

17- 

18- 

\- No, está libre y él está en las últimas del pabellón 1, que tiene como un sala de descanso o de ocio que las separa -

Movió un pequeño plano del departamento, cuando de repente la voz de Ely se escuchó.   
\- Entonces, quiero esta -

Lo dijo mientras volteaba para ver a los dos que la venían desde la puerta.

\- Cuanto puedo acomodarme? -

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujó a Matt y comento.   
\- Mañana mismo puedes venir a aca -    
Ely lo miró con una gran sonrisa y preguntó.   
\- Y hoy donde me quedo? -

Matt sorio, entró a la habitación y dijo.   
\- Hoy tenemos una de las mejores habitaciones para huésped esperando por ti, mientras Serena, Fedex, Silvina e Inés, prepararemos todo para que tu estes aca -   
La sonrisa de la joven le daba satisfacción a Matt, cuando ella preguntó de nuevo.   
\- Esta mal que Silvina e Inés se quedan? -   
Matt sonrió y contestó.   
\- De mi parte está Max y Mai, de Piter está Jessy y Greg -

Tomó otra hoja de su carpeta.

\- Obvio que también están Serena, Fedex y Miguel, pero si quisieras a alguien más, está todo bien -

La rubia solo movía la cabeza en forma de negación, lo que acababa de decir Matt le parecía bien.   
\- No, esta mas que bien, a ellas -   
La voz de Matt sono.   
\- Ellas también tiene parte de la beca, como Max y Mai son las manos derechas de mi Marquesa, tienen que tener el mismo nivel ... -

De nuevo miró la carpeta.   
\- Ellas estarán en la parte del pabellón 3, ahí es donde se divide de nosotros y donde tienen más el acceso al sun y a la biblioteca, por lo tanto más privacidad y así pueden tener su propia vida -

Matt la miró y continuó explicando.

\- No implica que solo puedan usar una entrada, tanto nosotros como ellos entran del lado que quieren, las 3 entradas están disponibles -

Miro a las dos chicas que estaban mirando en el pasillo.

\- Ustedes utilicen el que quieran y espero que no usen el uniforme de sirvienta -

al decir eso, Ely asomo la cabeza al pasillo y dijo.   
\- Se los dije, aca somo uno más -

Las chicas solo movieron la cabeza en afirmación obedeciendo las orden del Conde.   
\- Bueno, podemos ver los cuartos de las chicas -

y dando el paso a las mujeres que estaban con él, Serena se dirigió al fondo del pasillo en donde una gran puerta se veía, seguido por las dos chicas junto con Elizabeth y Matt que la tenía tomado del brazo,cuando ella le preguntó.   
\- Matt, esta bien que ellas esten aca?? -

De pronto una sonrisa apareció en Matt y le dijo.   
\- Tu padre te contó sobre la beca no? -

Ella afirmó lo que le había pregunto.   
\- Perfecto, entonces te contaré cómo son las cosas aca, tanto para ellas como para nosotros -

Y aclarándose la garganta, la ojos azules se puso atenta.   
\- Para empezar, cada una de las partes tenemos reglas para que así la convivencia sea lo más apacible entre todos .... esa sería el punto 1º, el punto 2º sería que si se hace una falta a las reglas se penalizará hasta el punto de perder la beca ... -

La miró y siguió explicando

\- Y aunque sea un Lord, no te salva de conservar la beca si rompes las reglas -

Ella lo miraba muy atentamente ya que le parecía fascinante ya que la iban a tratar igual que todos, cuando la voz de Matt continuó diciendo.   
\- El punto 3º como las dos partes tiene reglas o items para seguir se deben por un escribano -   
\- Martinez? -

Le preguntó la joven y Matt movió la cabeza en afirmación.

\- Genial me parece perfecto, algunas reglas más? -   
\- Si, como dicen todos somos iguales así que acá tenemos Lord, Rank, Alta y Baja -

Mientras se lo decía tenía una actitud de seriedad.

\- Por el momento no tenemos una clase media, pero cuando tengamos uno, todos seremos una sola clase, beca -   
Cuando llegaron a la parte de las salas de lectura, las dos amas de llaves de la marquesa miraban con asombro ya que todo el departamento estaba en el misma nivel de cosas y la parte en donde ellas iba a vivir era igual a la de su ama.   
\- Perfecto un trato para todos por igual -

Exclamó la mayor, mientras él continuaba con las reglas generales de la casa.   
\- Todos ayudamos a todos, y aunque es obvio que no sabemos hacer muchas cosas de la casa es por eso están 3 de sirvientes contratados fuera de lo que es nuestro "mundo", por lo tanto solo Serena sabe quien son y cuando ellos esten nosotros estaremos en el instituto, por todo lo demás nosotros ayudamos a preparar el desayuno y compartimos comida - Cuando de repente se acercó al oído de ella y le dijo en susurro.

\- Aún no he podido hacer eso, ya que Serena me a ganado todas las mañanas -   
Eso generó una risa en la rubia ya que sabía que sus dos amas de llave harían lo mismo que Serena.   
\- Y no se permite por ningún motivo el bullying, por lo tanto el que lo haga será expulsado -   
Ely afirmaba con gusto todo lo que decía el joven.   
\- Después nos reunimos y aclaramos las metas que cada una de las parte -

y mientras lo decía señaló.

\- La parte de este instituto que espero que tu cuemplas y -

Señaló

\- Y la becada que quieres que el instituto les dé, un ejemplo es que una de las becadas que tenemos quiere aprender con los mejores músicos y concertistas que le puede dar el instituto -   
A ella le pareció excelente ya que eso era muy bueno, y la explicación siguió.   
\- El instituto quiere que ella sea una de las mejor concertistas de España -   
A la joven le parecía genial, parecía que era algo genial.   
\- Así que piensa que es lo que quieres y arreglamos -

Hizo una pausa y dijo.

\- Para ustedes dos también -   
  


  
  


**\--- Los Alpes ---**

  
Ken miraba como caía la nieve, ya que hoy seria la ultima noche que estaría en los alpes, pero Ken estaba tranquilo, un que a los padres que estaban con él los había llamado por trabajo y ambos se tendrían ausentar por una semana él estaba enfermo y aunque esta vez se quedaría en la casa de su madre tendría llamadas continuas de ella y visitas sin aviso de su padre, todo eso lo tranquilizaba, dado que por una semana el padrastro no podría atacar.   
\- Ken!!??? -   
Él miró a su madre que lo miraba desde la escalera.   
\- Ya tienes todo listo?? o te falta algo?? -   
Ken, que se encontraba garabateando en un pequeño cuadernillo de hojas en blanco, le contestó.

\- Ya está todo listo -

Levantó el cuadernillo mientras decía.

\- Esto lo meto en la mochila y listo -   
Lorena le sonrió, bajó y le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo.   
\- Aun tienes fiebre, así que no te quede mucho tiempo despierto tomando frío -

Mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza a su hijo le dijo

\- Me sorprendió que te hayas enfermado de esa forma, cuando volvamos hablaré muy seriamente con tu padre -

Y al terminar la frase, salió hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba su marido. Ese comentario le genero un poco de miedo, ya que esa charlas serias le había costado años atrás las visitas de su padre y más tiempo con su torturador. Pero esperaba que con ansias que eso no pasara nuevamente, volvió a sus garabatos, algo en él lo hacía dibujar a un joven de cabellos largos pero por alguna razón solo recordaba el pelo y desde hace días dibujaba suspirando para el.   
\- Este dibujo no va avanza, no importa ya que siempre lo dibujo con el cabello de Robert y no recuerdo bien aquel chico -

Se tocó la frente y noto que aun estaba con fiebre.

\- Creo que por hoy lo dejo -

Tomó su celular, el cual estaba en apoya brazo del sillón en donde estaba dibujando, lo desbloqueo y miro la foto de Robert que le había mandado en año nuevo, en donde estaba en una pequeña terraza festejando el año nuevo, mientras le veía sonría ya que eso le generaba felicidad y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo ya que quería volver a verlo y esperando en la semana poder ya que después volverían a clases y sería una tortura, pero pensaba que con su compañía seria menos dolorosa ya que el tendría un amigo como Robert. Tomo el celular y con un suspiro, separó y se sacó una foto para luego mandarlo a su amigo de pelo largo después volvió a ver la foto de Robert y la beso.   
\- Buenas noches ... -

Y al decir eso sonrojo nuevamente.

  
  
  


**\--- en Barcelona ---**

Robert se estaba tomando una cerveza en la terraza de la casa de su tía, lo bueno que tenía la pequeña casa en donde vivían su prima y tía era que su cuarto daba a las escaleras de emergencias y esa escaleras lo llevaban a la terraza. Cuando de repente sintió que sonaba su celular por lo que tomo y desbloqueo y viendo que había un mensaje con una foto, la abrirla unos minutos después una sonrisa se asomo, ya que algo agradaba tenía esa foto. Ahí en esa foto que le dio tanto felicidad estaba su querido su amigo que le había mandado una foto sonriendo y aunque estaba tapado hasta la médula pero con una suave sonrisa y la foto venía con un mensaje que decía.   
" Ya estoy por volver ... estoy mejor ...nos vemos pronto "   
No podía dejar de verla ya que era tan linda y él estaba muy lindo, y como se veía mejor eso le agrado mucho a Robert, con solo recordar como lo vió en la casa de su padre completamente pálido y como si se fuera a desvanecer le daba una sensacion de escalofrio y temor, como si algo le hiciera recordar algo que quería guardar para siempre. Por lo que tomo un trago de la lata de cerveza y contesto el mensaje.

  
[5/01 3:30] Robert: Abrígate bien, así salimos cuando vuelvas a Madrid yo vuelvo pasado mañana en la madrugada así que a las 9:30 ya estaré en Madrid y si te sientes bien podemos ir a caminar un poco ... ya que dentro de una semana tenemos que volver a clase :( ... pero estoy muy feliz que estes mejor... me preocupaste mucho .   
Besos ... Rob    
  


Y con una sonrisa le mando una foto en donde mostraba la noche tan linda y fria de Barcelona. Después dejó el celular a un lado y miro el cielo, ya quería que fuera martes asi podia ir a casa.   
  


  
  


**\--- El departamento en Madrid ---**

Elizabeth miraba por la ventana, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

\- Sí? -

Respondió y la puerta se abrió, en ella estaba una de sus ama de llave la cual llevaba puesto su camisón y abrazando una almohada, al verla Elizabeth le preguntó.   
\- Que pasa Inés? -    
El ama de llaves enterró la cabeza en la almohada y nego.   
\- Queria saber si mi lady está bien -   
Su joven ama, que estaba acostada en la cama le sonrió y levantó la acolcha de la cama indicando que entrara.   
\- No te acostumbras? -

Le indico y cuando Inés estaba dentro de la cama de su lady está afirmo con la cabeza y Elizabeth le sonrió.   
\- Te cuento un secreto -

Le dijo mientras le sonreía a su ama de llaves, que la miraba sorprendida.   
\- Somos dos, pero dentro de un dia llegaran todo aca e incluyendolo a él -

Y mientras miraba su mano izquierda en donde estaba el flamante anillo de compromiso continuo diciendo.

\- Y se que no estará a feliz con mi presencia acá, pero sabes algo?? -

La miraba muy contenta mientras le preguntaba eso, y su ama de llave esperaba con ansias lo que le iba a decir.

\- No me importa, que el haga lo que él quiera ... -

Y acariciando el cabello Fuxia de Inés continuo.

-Tu y yo vinimos por una gran oportunidad y no la vamos a dejar ir ... -

Al terminar de decir eso se taparon y se rieron.

  
  
  


**\--- Habitación de Ken en los Alpes ---**

  
La puerta estaba con cerrojo, pocas veces en su vida lo podía hacer y esta vez aprovechó, su padrastro y su mamá no le había dicho nada al respecto ya que ellos salían casi todas las noches ya que estaban en ese lugar casi todos los amigos, socios o futuros clientes de ellos, y con la excusa de que estaba solo cerraba la puerta con llave, al principio a su madre no le gustó la idea pero después de que una noche escuchó que había un violador rondando por lo que no dijo nada más, para la suerte de Ken fueron noches sin visitas inesperadas, pero para el padrastro fueron una tortura.

Este tiempo había sido un respiro y sabía que cuando volvieran al trabajo ese respiro acabaría, así que decidió descansar para poder recuperar las fuerza, cuando sintió que su celular vibró y al tomarlo vio el mensaje en donde estaba una foto del pelilargo diciendo que mirara la hermosa noche de barcelona, que le recordaba una de las ilustraciones de "K",   
Ken sonrió ya que la sonrisa de Robert le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y placer, sujeto el celular para poder agrandar la imagen y poder ver mejor la cara de Robert y mirándola por un momento se sonrojo y le dio besos la foto.   
\- Buenas noches ...Ro -

Después abrazó el celular y cerró los ojos.

  
  
  


**\--- Estación de Tren de Barcelona ---**

La prima de Robert lo abrazaba como si fuera la última vez que lo vería, mientras que él le repetía.   
\- Tranquila, volveré el 10 de abril, así que tranquila -   
Al decir eso solo hacía que lo abrazara más fuerte y Robert solo sonreía, De repente el anuncio de la salida del tren se escuchó y los dos primos se separaron.   
\- Prometeme que al llegar y me llamas -

Le dijo la joven mientras veía como el joven subía al tren, mientras que Robert le sonreía y miraba en dirección de su prima y le contestó.   
\- Te llamo, y vendré el 10 te lo prometo -

Y al decir eso, el guardia sonó el silbato y subió en donde estaba Robert, después le dijo.   
\- Tren a Madrid saliendo, por favor todos a sus asientos -   
Al escuchar eso, Robert le mandó un beso volador para luego entrar al vagón y buscar su asiento, en cuanto lo encontró se sentó tomó su celular y leyó los mensaje que tenina.

  
[7/01 6:30 ] Matt: el auto ya salió de casa, te espero con medialunas y café .besos

  
Sonrió y toco el que decía Mery.

  
[7/01 2:34] Mer: sabes que hay cosas nuevas no?? ... creo que Matty está haciendo algo más .... ya quiero que vuelvas asi chismeamos <3 <3 

Sonrió ya quería contar todo lo que había hecho acá a su dama de rojo y por ultimo toco el de Ken.

  
[7/01 4:05] Ken : Ya estoy viajando a casa, con un poco de fiebre según mi madre ... pero no me siento mal asi que llegando me acuesto así podemos vernos cuando llegues, dado que estoy solo en casa ... Ken.   
p.d: la casa de mi mama esta en las 14 y la principal ... si dos cuadras para el otro lado de lo de mi padre.

  
Eso no le gusto mucho ya que quería que el pelirrojo estuviera bien, pero ir a los alpes con este frío no iba ayudar a su angina, pero lo importante que iba a volver a Madrid con todos sus amigos, después tomó el reproductor y puso sugerencias espero una rato y escuchó a Kaya con chocolat.

_ 🎵Melt my heart _

_ The thorns in my heart start to come undone _

_ Hold me tightly _

_ So they'll sweetly melt away🎵 _

Mientras escuchaba la canción, le escribía una mensaje a Ken.   
[7/01 7:22] Robert : Arriba del tren a casa ... acabo de poner el reproductor en sugerencias ... adivina que estoy escuchando ... si dijiste Kaya ... es correcto ... es muy linda la cancion …

_ 🎵Crossing over the nights I cursed everything _

_ I've found the place where I belong🎵 _

  
me gusta ... es como una declaración de amor ... la voz de ella es linda ... es muy sensual ... sabes si viene a España ?? si es así ... vamos !!!?????   
  


_ 🎵The self-denial I kept repeating _

_ As if it were my trademark _

_ All I ever wanted _

_ Was to hear the single phrase _

_ "I need you"🎵 _

voy a buscar mas de ella ... la verdad ahora entiendo por que te gusta ....    
besos Robert ... hablamos de ella cuando llegue ... ahora, volveré a escuchar una y otra vez ... Besos Rob . :*

  
🎵

_ Let's live in intoxication forevermore _

_ In a love like sweetly fragrant chocolate🎵. _

  
  
  


**\--- Casa de la mamá de Ken ---**

Ken miraba tranquilamente la cocina cuando vió la carta que le había dejado a su madre en la mesa de la cocina.

  
Hijo, hable con tu padre y vendrá a verte para ver como estas, dejé plata para que hagas algunas compras, Maria vendrá cada tanto para la limpieza general, tu padrastro y yo llegaremos dentro de 2 semana, cuidate y no tomes frío....   
besos mamá

Al terminar de leerla suspiro ya que odiaba ese tipo de cartas de su madre, dentro de tres meses tendría 21 años ya sería un adulto y ella aun lo trataba como un niño pequeño. Pero lo bueno es que estaría solo por dos semana, solo dos semanas para poder recuperarse y dormir tranquilo, mientras pensaba en eso se preparó un té y miró su celular y noto el mensaje de robert el cual le genero una sonrisa y contestó.

  
[7/01 9:00] Ken : Hola,que bueno que te guste esa cancion es muy linda.... a mi me gusta "Funerary Dream" es muy linda ... la verdad siento que me lleva a ese mundo que describe la canción, ella es tan linda con ese traje de época barroca, es muy linda.   
Si, viendra dentro de un par de meses y espero poder ir, su Disco chocolat es muy bello (si es la cancion que estas escuchando es el hit nuevo).   
No te molestara ir con migo? si no quieres ir no es necesario que vayamos juntos.

jajajaja te las vas a saber si la oyes así ... sabes japonés?   
dale dale ... yo ya estoy en lo de mi madre .... cuando quieras nos vemos besos.

  
Eso puso rojo a Ken haciendo que suspirara y al escribir las ultima líneas y sonrió, después volvió a tomar su té y cuando termino lavó la taza dejando todo ordenado como le gustaba a su madre y padrastro y enseguida subió a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta vio la oscuridad de su habitación provocando un suspiro ya que odiaba esa oscuridad, al no poder aguantar esa oscuridad enseguida prendió la luz y vio su habitación.

La cual era una habitación de unos 3 x 4 mts sin ventanas el cual tenía su propio baño, cerca de la parte que daba el baño se encontraba una pequeña parte de pared en donde había un perchero postrado en ella, siguiendo para la izquierda de ese lugar se encontraba un armario con 2 puertas y 3 cajones, mas adelanta a la derecha había una sección de pared la cual daba a una esquina del cuarto y enseguida la cama la cual estaba apoyada en en la pared y en la otra esquina de cuarto un espacio y enseguida el escritorio el cual estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada.   
Cuando cerró la puerta vió el otro perchero que se encontraba detrás de ella en donde estaba algunos abrigos, pero uno de ellos tenía marcas de algo metálico que resplandecía de él al mover uno de los abrigos se escuchó el ruido de unas esposas, al escucharlas se estremeció tragando saliva.

Después de calmarse se sento y abrio uno de los tanto cajones de su escritorio de donde sacó un cuaderno y unos Oli a pastel y empezó a pintar ese paisaje que había dentro de ese cuaderno.   
  


  
  


**\---En la estación de tren de Madrid Atocha ---**

**  
** Robert estaba saliendo del tren mientras escuchaba una y otra vez Chocolat de Kaya hasta que salió de la terminal, después empezó a caminar por las calles de Madrid para ir directo al departamento; como no está muy cargado y tenía tiempo decidió caminar.

Antes de salir de la terminal se abrigó bien cuando vio el mensaje de Ken, al principio sonrio y despues hizo un mueca que le provocó un suspiro y contesto.   
  
[7/01 9:45] Robert : ohhh la voy a escuchala ... se llama  "Funerary Dream" verdad??   
jajajaja no se japones ... aunque me gusta un poco de su cultura ... pero no se mucho japones.   
Ohhh genial ... vamos? ... -__- .... como me decis es de sino me molesta ir con vos ... claro que no me molesta, es mas quiero ir con vos ... tu eres el experto de ella yo solo se una cancion :) ... o genial vere mas discos de ella alguno que me recomendais ?   
Genial, si quieres paso a tomar algo ahora .... ya estoy en Madrid.   
Besos.   
  


Envió el mensaje y al caminar un par de segundo su celular sonó el tono de llamada.   
\- Hola? -   
Y desde el otro lado se escuchó la voz de Ken.   
~ Hola, Robert ~

Era un poco temerosa ya que temía haber llamado a alguien equivocado.   
\- Si, soy yo Ken - 

Le dijo lo más tranquilo a su amigo.   
~ ahh, quieres ir a tomar algo aca o salimos, como ..ette ~   
Se empezó a poner nervioso hasta que ya no sabía cómo hablar con él ya que era la primera vez que llamaba alguien y el hecho de que fuera a la casa de su madre, no le gustaba el solo hecho de pensar que él fuera a ese horrible lugar lo ponía más inseguro, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo la voz de Robert lo sacó de su nerviosismo.   
\- Hace un lindo dia que te parece ir a un parque? -

Pero al no escuchar una respuesta, volvió a preguntar.

\- Ken, te parece -

Las plegarias de Ken habían sido escuchadas ya que no iba a venir, era lo único bueno a ese infierno, así que contestó.   
~ Claro! vamos al parque cerca de la casa de mi mamá, pasame a buscar que yo preparo agua caliente, café y vamos a tomar un café y té en el parque... ~

Hizo un silencio y preguntó. 

~ O quieres algo frío?? ~   
Esa pergunto hizo que Robert sonriera ya que le encantaba la idea de tomar café en el parque así que respondió.   
\- Algo caliente, me gusta esa idea, y medialunas?? -   
Desde la idea le gusto por lo que contestó.   
~ Si! ,medialunas, me gusta ~   
\- Bueno, entonces llego en 30 min y pasó a comprar las medialunas y me tomo algo para alla -    
Los dos se despidieron y cortaron al mismo tiempo. Al terminar la llamada Robert abrió el bloc de notas y escribió un ítem en el.   
  


**Cosas que le gusta a Ken:**

  * **Capuchino**


  * Kaya


  * Té


  * Medialuna


  * Películas (Género) 



Una sonrisa se asomo, hacía casi un mes que empezó a anotar las cosas que le gustaba a su amigo, ya que tenía la idea que si recordaba esas pequeñas cosas que poco a poco soltaba su amigo lo podría acercar más a él.   
Así que guardó el bloc y bloqueo el celular, y se dirigió a una panadería cerca de la estación en donde compró las medialunas y después tomó un taxi, por suerte Matt le había dado plata como también su prima y su tía, así que tenía más plata de lo que tenía su billetera normalmente, así que tomar un taxi para ir con su amigo no le parecía un gasto innecesario.   
  


  
  


**\---En la cocina de la casa de la mamá de Ken ---**

  
Ken estaba haciendo té y café para llevar, mientras buscaba un par de cosas en los cajones se encontró con uno de los juguetes de su padrastro en uno de los cajones de la cocina, era una mordaza de sadomasoquismo, eso lo estremeció tanto que se puso pálido y empezó a temblar después se tapó la boca ya que era como si las cosas que le hacía el padrastro cuando estaban solos se las estuviera haciendo en ese momento podía sentir las manos de esa persona tocando su cuello, cuando de repente el timbre se escuchó y se asustó, fue lentamente hacia el intercomunicador que estaba en la cocina y contestó.   
\- Si? -   
~ Soy Robert ~   
La voz de su amigo lo calmo un poco y contestó.   
\- Ya salgo, colocar el agua y salgo si? -   
Del otro lado le contestaron con un sí y este se dirigió a empacar el agua y el café en un termo, tomo uno sobres de azúcar en donde estaba la mordaza y colocó todo eso en una bolsa de tela, se percató de que todo estuviera cerrado, tomó las llaves y salió para la puesta.   
  


  
  


**\--- Afuera en la casa de la mamá de Ken ---**

  
Robert miraba la casa de la madre de Ken, vió que tenía 3 pisos y eso en España daba a entender que tenía plata, no eran de alta sociedad pero se le conocía a este tipo de clases como media, clase medias Rank o los nuevos Rank, la casa era de ladrillos rojos con una pequeña escalera en la entrada de 5 escalones, un pequeño patio que tenía algunos arbustos, en la primera y segunda planta tenían dos balcones con balaustres blancos que daban a la calle y en el último piso tenía una ventana que parecía se del el ático.

Una puerta de madera de roble y dos columnas blancas de la misma forma que los balaustres de los balcones, si mirabas hacia el lado derecho de la puerta se podía ver un ventanal gigante que mostraba el living comedor de la casa y unas bellas cortinas con las mismas columna de balaustre blancos.   
Miraba mientras esperaba que su amigo saliera de la casa, no le gustaba mucho pero era como decían las revistas, los nuevos barrocos .   
  


La puerta se abrio y salio Ken, Robert lo miró y dijo.   
\- Busca un abrigo, hace frío -   
Ken lo miró sorprendido y sonrió, enseguida tomó una campera doble faz microfibra y una bufanda de color verde.   
\- Si, si, perdon no queria hacerte esperar -

La sonrisa del menor, género un alivio y felicidad Robert ya que la última vez que lo había visto estaba pálido y no hablaba así que al verlo con más vida era algo bueno.   
\- Vamos? -

Le dijo Robert a lo que Ken dijo que si, toco la alarma antes de cerrar la puerta y cerró con doble llave, ya listo todo empezaron a caminar.   
  


  
  


**\--- Departamento ---**

Miki tocaba el piso 19 en el elevador de la torre, y mientras subía soltó un suspiro ya que odiaba irse estando pelada con su hermana pero esa actitud de tenerse que casar con alguien si o si, suspiro y vio que le faltaban 9 pisos tomó el celular y miro un mensaje de Matt.

[7/01 16:00] Matt :

Hola Miki ... hoy hay una nueva integrante en la beca, me gustaría que vinieras antes a si la conoces,te va ayudar mucho en nuestra empresa ... saludos Matt.

Soltó un suspiro ya que era algo bueno y a la vez no, cuando el elevador llego al piso 19 y se abrieron las puertas. El hall era precioso, era como el amor de su sueños, fue directo a la puerta de madera que era la entrada al departamento ya adentro caminó un par minutos y vio en la cocina a la pelirroja, Miki entro y saludo.   
\- Mery!!, hola!! -

Marelle se salió de sus pensamientos y la saludo con la mano, miro por la otra salida y se acercó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la morocha.   
\- Mi, hay alguien nuevo en la beca -

Le susurraba a su amiga que la miraba raro.   
\- Otro chico más? -

Le dijo Miki, cuando el shuuu de Marielle se escuchó.   
\- No, es una chica - 

Le respondió a Miki que aun la miraba raro.   
\- Ahhh y por qué hablamos así? -

Le pregunto mientras miraba a su amiga la cual le contestó.   
\- Es de la misma clase que ellos -

Le decía mientras señalaba hacia el comedor en donde estaba Matt y la chica, Miki se acercó a la entrada que daba al living de departamento y fue ahí cuando la vio, la persona por la que estuvo enamorada casi 3 años, se puso roja como un tomate y se tapó la boca, eso llamó la atención de Marielle que rápidamente se dio cuenta, pero para la mala suerte de Miki, ellos se habían dado cuenta de su presencia así que fue hacia la cocina.   
\- Oh!!... Miki ... llegaste -

La sonrisa de Matt llamó la atención de Miki que se puso detrás de Marielle, la cual solo miraba de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer o qué decir, cuando la rubia se acercó y sonrió.   
\- Hola, es un placer conocerla -

Extendió su mano esperando que aquella muchacha de cabellos negros contestara, cuando Miki vio de reojo la mano extendía de la Marquesa suspiro y sacando la mano de la boca contestó el saludo.   
\- Hola ... -

con la voz temblorosa 

\- Soy Miki -    
La Rubia sonrió y contestó.

\- Un placer Miki... soy Elizabeth -   
Eso generó un amor en su interior ocasionando que no pudiera controlar sus emociones, volviendo a ponerse toda roja.   
\- Estas bien? -

Le preguntó Elizabeth cuando Marielle la interrumpió.   
\- Si, si ... marquesa está bien solo esta un poco cansada -

Moviendo a Miki cuando la voz de Elizabeth sono.

\- Por favor Marielle, nos conocimos desde los 5 años, solo llamame Elizabeth o Ely -   
Marielle sonrió y dijo.

\- Si es verdad... perdon Elizabeth ... -

hizo una pausa y tomó la mochila de Miki que parecía un zombi en esa cocina y dijo.

\- Voy a ayudar a Miki a dejar sus cosas en su cuarto -

La tomó del brazo mientras arrastraba a su zombi amiga y agrego.

\- Y volveremos a tomar un té? -

La marquesa afirmó con la cabeza y espero en la cocina.

  
  
  


**\--- En la puerta de la casa de la mama Ken ---**

  
\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana o el jueves? -

Le decía Robert a Ken mientras miraba el celular para anotar otro encuentro de charlas y demás.   
\- Mmmm el jueves creo, ya que mañana tengo que ir a ver a mi padre -

Y colocando Robert la mano en la barbilla, pensó.   
\- Oh podemos ir a tomar un café en una cafetería -

Miró a su pelirrojo amigo que estaba un poco asustado y pensó.

\- Obvio si quieres -   
Al escuchar lo último hizo que se tranquilizara Ken y sonrió ya que eso le gustaba más, a demás se decía que pronto iba haber otra nevada y tenía miedo de que agarrara otra angina.

\- Si, eso me gusta más -    
Ken sonrió y anotó la cita.

\- Entonces el viernes a las 16 hs? -    
\- Si..-

Sonrió de una manera tan tierna que cautivó a los ojos de Robert.   
\- Genial, ahora como era el de sincronizar esto? -

Cambió el tema rápido para que el menor no se diera cuenta de que estaba mirando esa sonrisa, en ese momento Ken tomó el celular de su amigo abrió un evento destinado en el calendario y colocó número de el.   
\- Listo, ahora yo coloco ok y listo -

Al hacer eso en su teléfono, la cita del viernes a las 16 hs estaba sincronizado.   
\- Ahora los dos tenemos registrada la salida -

Volviendo a sonreír haciendo Robert se quedó embobado por ella.   
\- Bueno, debo entrar, gracias por el dia de hoy -

Al decir eso, el pelilargo tomó la mano de Ken y la beso con tanta delicadeza que ese gesto le generó un sentimiento tan lindo en el pelirrojo que se sonrojo.   
\- Hasta el viernes ... -

Y sonriendo de esa manera particular.

\- Gracias a vos -

Volviendo a besar la mano de Ken, después de eso se retiró a su departamento.

  
  


Continuará ....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. 20 - Paz o pesadilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la casa de la mama de ken es un infierno ,para la conciencia de ken ... cada lugar le recuerda ,algo que vivio o vive con su padrasteo.   
> En el departamento las cosas parece tranquilas , piter debe aceptar que ely esta en el departamento y es amiga de marielle.  
> las cosas se pines tranquilos ya que las vacaciones de empiezan .

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él suspiró, por el precioso día que había tenido ya que el poder salir con Robert le daba un placer infinito, cada vez le gustaba más salir con Robert y poder saber mas de lo que le gustaba o atraía ya que queria saber mas y mas de él.

Después vio la alarma y puso la clave, camino por la casa casi a oscuras mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina sacó su celular y marcó una clave para desbloquearlo, tocó el bloc de notas y miró.

Cosas que le gusta a Robert:

+Películas de espía

+Cafe 

+Cultura japonesa

+Literatura policial

Suspiro y anoto lo ultimo que sabia de él 

Cosas que le gusta a Robert 

+Películas de espía

+Cafe 

+Cultura japonesa

+Literatura policial

\+ Medialunas.

Apoyo el celular en su pecho y suspiro, mientras caminaba por la cocina sin darse cuenta chocó con el cajón que había dejado abierto al mirar dentro de él vio la mordaza, colocó la mano en su boca ya que se había olvidado de cerrarlo, provocando que recordara todo lo que su padrastro le había hecho por lo que cayó de rodillas y empezar a llorar.

  
  


**Capítulo 20 - Paz o Pesadilla**

Robert caminaba feliz, algo en ese día le pareció genial, ya estaba en Madrid y casi todo iba bien ... este año parecía perfecto cuando sintió el celular vibrar lo tomó y vio que tenía un mensaje que lo hizo sonreír satisfactoriamente ya que el año nuevo estaba dando sus frutos.

En la pantalla de su celular había un mensaje

[Violinista 08/01] - Nos vemos mañana a las 9, en el lugar de siempre ... besos.

Sonrió ... todo estaba genial ... y caminó hacia su hogar.

Al llegar al edificio saludo a portero y despues se dirigio hacia el ascensor, despues desbloqueo el celular para contestar el mensaje, luego llamó al ascensor y cuando se abrieron las puestas subió marco el piso 19 y vio como las puerta se cerraba, miro su celular y vio las fotos que se habían sacado él y Ken en el parque, pasaba de foto en foto hasta que se detuvo en una en donde el pelirrojo estaba dibujando, la abrió y muy suavemente acarició el rostro de Ken.

\- Ahhh - suspiro - Aun estas muy pálido - suspiro - Espero que mejores pronto odio verte así -

Guardo el celular en su bolsillo y espero que el ascensor diera el 19, y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron salió y camino para entrar en la casa, al dar un paso adentro sintió el barullo en la cocina y entró. En ella estaban casi todos de la casa alrededor de una pareja.

\- Buenas -

Todos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz del peli largo.

\- Hola - dijo matt y se levantó

\- Robert, te presento a Elizabeth ... Elizabeth ... te presento a Robert, él es otro integrante de la beca -

La rubia se acercó y le extendió la mano al pelilargo.

\- Un gusto - 

El pelilargo sonrió y extendió la mano.

\- El gusto es mío - 

En ese momento, la figura de Piter se acerco en donde estaba la nueva integrante.

\- Bueno, nos disculpan mi prometida y yo queremos estar un rato a sola - Sonrió 

Robert sonrió y con un gesto de reverencia dejó que los dos jóvenes se marchan de la cocina. Robert miró sorprendido por lo que Piter dijo al grupo, cuando la voz de Miki sono.

\- A mi no me mires, estoy igual que tu - 

El pelilargo miro a los otros dos y la voz de la morocha sonó de nuevo.

\- Ellos algo saben o eso parece ? -

Las miradas de la pelirroja y de Matt era de complicidad, cuando las palabras de Matt se escucharon.

\- Es un chisme a voces, están comprometidos desde que el tiene 5 años y ella tenía 4 años, así que ya es un matrimonio - 

Todos sonrieron, cuando la pelirroja dijo.

\- ¿¿¿Bueno, qué comeremos??? -

Las miradas se cruzaron y la voz de Serena se escuchó.

\- Pedimos pizza -

Las miradas de los 6 fueron de placer, y Mai tomó el teléfono y marco.

La voz de un empleado se escuchó.

~ Pizzeria de los 3 reyes ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? ~

\- Buenas, quisiera hacer un pedido de 3 de muzzarella, 2 de napolitana y una de jamón con morrones -

La castaña claro escucho que anotaba y continuó hablando.

-Es para la avenida los alpes 1030, piso 19 para -

Miró a Matt y este afirmó que diera su nombre.

\- Para Matt Bentto -

Del otro lado de la línea anotó y respondieron.

~ Ok, serian 41,46 euros y en 30 minutos deberá estar llegando ~ 

\- Ok, ok gracias - 

Y así los dos cortaron y Mai colgó el teléfono y comento.

\- En 30 llegara, comparamos algo para tomar? -

\- Sí -

Dijo Robert, dejó el bolso en el piso y salió, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

  
  


**\--- Casa de la mamá de Ken ---**

Dejó caer su espalda sobre el modular de la cocina, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer, se sentía como si estuviera encadenado a ese modular y podía sentir como algunos de los golpes aun dolían, estaba tan cansado y sin fuerza.

De repente miro la cocina y vio lo oscura que estaba luego apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Cuando el sonido de llamada de su celular lo alteró, al tomarlo en sus manos noto que era Robert el que lo llamaba y rápidamente aceptó la llamada.

  
  


**\--- Departamento ---**

Ya era muy de noche, cuando Robert había mensajeado a Ken pero sin tener ninguna respuesta, por lo que se preocupó espero y volvió a ver y nada, fue tanta su preocupación que por instinto marco a su número, espero en lo que sonaba el teléfono cuando de repente contestaron.

\- ¿Hola, Ken? -

Pero nadie respondía del otro lado.

\- ¿¿Hola??? -

Hasta que después del segundo hola por fin escuchar un muy leve llanto, lo cual le causó un suspiro y dijo.

\- Tranquilo si, aca estoy si necesitas hablar o si solo necesitas que esté … mmm entonces sólo yo hablaré hasta que tu puedas hablar si?? - 

Escucho cómo empeoraba el llanto y lo cual le indico que solo necesitaba hablar solo y de cualquier tontería hasta que Ken pudiera hablar, por lo que tomó una revista que tenía a la mano y empezó.

\- Sabías que el Rey estuvo en la semana de Nueva York y la Reina esta super linda, hace mil que no la veía -

Se dio cuenta que el llanto había bajado un poco, pero todavia no paraba.

\- Mmm Matt dijo que vienes llovería pero yo no lo creo -

Pero aun nada ya que los llantos de Ken todavía se escuchaban, pero más suaves y eso le indicaba al pelilargo que por lo menos no estaba muy alterado ya que lo estaban oyendo, por lo que suspiro y continuó hablando.

\- Aca en la revista dicen que en el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo hay una muestra de Ilustración de un artista Argentino la cual sería genial ir a ver, ¿quieres ir? -

Los suspiros eran cada vez menos y más pausados lo cual le indicaba Robert que lo estaba tranquilizado.

\- Genial, entonces ya está decidido vamos ahi, mmmm aca tambien dicen que en febrero podremos ir a ver  **Human Bodies** es muy interesante, que te parece?? -

Dio otra vuelta a la revista.

\- Despues te paso el nombre para la que veas - 

Miro un la revista por un rato en silencio mientras escuchaba como otra vez el pelirrojo lloraba, suspiro pero esta vez no se dio cuenta de alejar el celular de su boca y unos minutos después pudo escuchar una voz completamente quebrada que decía.

\- Perdón, perdón, lo lamento tanto -

Ken le pedía perdón a Robert, como si por su sola existencia tuviera que pedir perdón.

\- Tranquilo no fue por ti, solo que estaba cansado por estar en una posición incómoda, por lo que tu no tienes nada que ver con mi suspiro, ¿quieres que siga hablando? -

Le preguntó el mayor de los dos y Ken respondió.

\- Si, por favor, yo -

Cuando el llanto le ganó otra vez, interrumpiendo al menor y haciendo que Robert volviera a comentar cosas sin tener respuesta alguna.

  
  


**\--- En la mañana siguiente ---**

Robert volvía de correr, cuando por la plaza principal vio algo que llamó su atención, por lo que se acercó.

\- Hola -

Un joven de cabello verde le llamó la atención el hola de Robert. 

\- Hola lindo, estás corriendo? -

Le comento aquel chico de pelo verde con un rapado al costado.

\- Si. hay que mantener el cuerpo sano, y tu? - 

Le preguntó Robert, y el joven al escuchar la pregunta río mientras respondía.

\- Pues te miento si digo que lo mismo que vos -

Con una sonrisa pícara, le dio a entender que era lo que quería. 

Robert al entender la insinuación, sonrió mientras pasaba su mano sobre el brazo de aquel joven dando la indicación de que lo siguiera. Los dos jóvenes no caminaron mucho hasta acercarse a un edificio, llamaron al piso 34 y la puerta se abrió se dirigieron hacia el ascensor que se encontraba al final de pasillo y lo llamaron, mientras esperaban el peliverde miraba a Robert de arriba hacia abajo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, como aguantando algo desesperadamente, ya que al haber probado la esencia de Robert la noche anterior quería más; Robert siempre hacía que la gente no se acordara de otra cosa se no fuera su esencia.

Robert lo miró de reojo, y sabía lo que su acompañante quería, era obvio que quería continuar lo de la anoche anterior, en ese momento el ascensor llegó y mientras los dos subían se empezaron hacer caricias para ir calentando las cosas, cuando el ascensor llegó a su piso los dos salieron lo más rápido posible y un hombre los recibió.

\- Buenas mañanas, en que los puedo ayudar -

El peliverde le mostró una tarjeta a lo que el de la recepción sonrió mientras les entregaba una llave y se despidió de la fogosa pareja.

\- Que lo disfruten - 

Los dos chicos llegaron a la habitación y al minuto de cerrar la puerta las manos no les eran suficientes para quitarse las ropas.

El peliverde fue tirado sobre la cama, mientras que Robert se acercó al joven buscando su cuello, al llegar al cuello con su lengua empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo lo cual le generaba un placer que hacía gemir al peliverde al escuchar eso Robert empezó a bajar lentamente sobre el torso mientras besaba cada parte de aquel cuerpo hasta que llego en donde estaba el miembro el cual tomó con su mano y lo empezó a lamer de tal maner que provocaba en aquel joven tal excitación que su voz se empezó a escuchar.

\- Ohhh ... si ... más... ohhh - 

Eso generó placer en Robert, cuando sintió que el peliverde se incorporaba Robert levantó la mirada y vio los ojos color marrón de su acompañante llenos de perversión y lujuria, haciendo que dejara el miembro y fue directo a sus labios para darle un beso apasionado cuando eso termino, Robert tiró de nuevamente al joven en la cama lo comenzó a embestir mientras colocaba las piernas de peliverde sobre su pecho y así poder penetrar su ano más fácilmente, después Robert tomó las caderas de aquel joven para así poder moverse con más facilidad su cuerpo hacia él, los gemidos y jadeos llenos de excitación se escucharon con la primera penetración del miembro de Robert.

Cada embestida generaba más gemidos y jadeos, excitando al peliverde el cual bajo las piernas para poder apoyarse en la cama y sujetarse del cuello a Robert, después lo empezó a besar y mientras las lenguas jugueteaban en el apasionado beso, el placer estaba en juego ya que la penetración de Robert aumentaba a cada momento mientras que el miembro erecto de peliverde se podía sentir sobre la pelvis de Robert que se friccionaban con cada penetración. 

\- AHHHH!!! -

Grito de placer al ser penetrado una y otra vez por Robert

\- Más, más … -

Le pedida, mientras que Robert se inclinó hacia la cama después giró a su acompañante y mientras colocaba sus los dedos dentro del ano de aquella persona comenzó a masturbar el miembro del peliverde para que este pudiera acabara.

\- Ohhhhh, siiiii más!!!! -

Le reclamaba aquel sujeto, esto existo a Robert por lo que volvió a penetrarlo con más intensidad, haciendo que Robert gemiera.

\- Ya te vienes verdad -

Le pregunto el peliverde mientras los dos gemian de placer.

\- Ah … sí … ya voy -

Le respondió Robert mientras estaba a punto de acabar dentro de él. Los cuerpos de los dos se estremecieron y con un gemido de pasión los dos cuerpos se separaron, acostado uno a lado del otro sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas, después el peliverde miró a Robert y colocó su brazo sobre los ojos y dijo.

\- Eres exquisito, tanto como para dar como recibir -

Después se levantó, besó a Robert en los labios y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Robert sonrió de satisfacción ya que había tenido un buen inicio de año, se estiró en la cama mientras escuchaba como el grifo de la regadera se abría, paso su mano por el cabello lo miro después se levantó y fue hacia el baño, se detuvo en la puerta y vio cómo aquel muchacho se duchaba, se acomodo el pelo hacia atrás y entró en la ducha, empezó a besarle el cuello mientras las manos de aquel joven buscan el miembro de Robert, cuando lo encontró lo empezó a masturbar generando que la laguna de Robert no pudiera seguir el juego de los besos, dejando así que su cuerpo fuera manipulado por aquel joven y se dejó llevar a lo que él le hacía.

Aquel joven sintió como el cuerpo de Robert se dejó llevar por la estimulación y con rapidez lo giró y lo empezó a embestir haciendo que el cuerpo de Robert chocará contra la pared de la ducha y comenzó a gemir por el placer que se sentía, después los dedos de aquel joven fueron directo a la boca de Robert, ya en ella empezó a lamer y a chupar cada uno de sus dedos de una forma que excitaba cada vez más al que lo estaba penetrando.

  
  


**\--- Casa de la mamá de Ken ----**

El sol molesto los ojos de Ken al despertar y darse cuenta que se encontraba en la cocina como a la noche anterior, y recordó que había hablado con su amigo pero no recordaba cómo terminó la llamada, cuando de repente el ruido de la puerta abriendo lo asustó.

Se levantó rápidamente y se refregó la cara, al ver que era la chica de la limpieza pero no la que su padrastro tenía sino la que venía dos veces a la semana a limpiar a fondo la cocina y de más se tranquilizo.   
\- Señorito … ¿están sus padres? -    
Ken sonrió al escucharla y contestó.s

\- No, están en el trabajo -

Acomodo su cabello rojo y volvió hablar.

\- Yo me ire a dormir, ¿cuando suba me despierta? -

Miro como la joven movía la cabeza para afirmar a su petición.

\- OK, nos vemos mas tarde -   
Y así dejó a la chica en la cocina, después miró su mano y suspiró.   
  


Ya en su cuarto, Ken tiro algo en su escritorio y suspiro, odiaba mucho ese cuarto gris y la verdad no le gustaba, solo por un mes estaba en ese cuarto que no reflejaba nada, pero era mejor así, cómo iba a reflejar algo ese cuarto si solo era su prisión una vez al mes por casi 16 años, para que dar algo de emoción a su peor pesadilla, eso era para él ese cuarto.   
Miraba el cuarto vacío, solo por las cosas básicas era un cuarto sin no sería nada, despues penso que si por su carcelero fuera tendría mordazas, cadenas y cosas de tortura, lo cual la sola idea estremeció a Ken provocando un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda y se quedó en blanco.

  
  


**_\--- Flash black ---_ **

**_Unos gemido se escuchaba, mientras alguien miraba a un pobre chico de unos 18 años esposado a la pared por grilletes y con la boca y los ojos vendados mientras que su miembro estaba expuesto._ **

**_\- Gime !!! ... vamos exitame ... gime más ... no vas a salir de acá hasta que caigas y aceptes que esto es lo que mereces -_ **

**_El hombre que miraba la escena sorería, vendo como el pobre muchacho se retorcía gimiendo de placer por la estimulación que estaba sintiendo, le parecía fantástico._ **

**_Suspiro al recordar que hace un par de horas atrás, el menor se había negado de tener sexo con él y de molerlo a golpes, por eso decidió torturarlo mientras su amada esposa estaba afuera de la ciudad._ **

**_Un gemido muy fuerte se escuchó y cuando miro al menor, vio como este se corría por lo que con una sonrisa se acercó y metió la mano debajo de el menor sacando el consolador con fuerza para poder generar el mayor dolor de lo posible. Al ver su reacción miró al muchacho y pasó la mano por el pene del menor sacando un poco de semen y lo lamió, después se dirigió piso de arriba, dejando a menor solo en el sótano._ **

**_La respiración del menor era cada vez más agitada y no podía recordar desde cuando estaba prisionero en ese lugar solo podía recordar que después de casi quedar inconsciente por lo golpees fue arrastrado de un pie mientras era golpeado por los escalones de alguna escalera y atado con grilletes en una pared, lo otro que recordaba era ser mojado con algo que lo despertó de esa inconsciencia para después ser brutalmente penetrado por algo y sentir como eso empezaba a vibrar._ **

****

**_Hasta ahora que se lo sacó bruscamente, sentía mucho dolor en su parte de atrás, tanto que prefería que lo violara como siempre antes de ser tan brusco. No se acostumbraba aún de esa forma, el dolor que tenia ahora era igual o peor que lo que hacía cuando entraba a escondías a su "cuarto ", mientras le decía que era su lindo juguete. Sintió, la garganta seca ya no recordaba desde cuándo estaba ahí y no sabía cuánto más iba a estar, pero lo que sí sabía era que ese era su castigo por intentar no ser violado y ultrajado._ **

**_\--- Fin de Flash Black ---_ **

  
  


Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

\- Señorito, voy a limpiar el primer piso, puedo hacer su cuarto? - 

Ken que estaba aterrado y transpirando con la mano tapando su boca reaccionó de esa pesadillo, tragó saliva con dificultad y contestó.

\- Si, saco algo para dibujar en la planta baja y te dejo -

Se refregó la cara con las dos manos y esperando que su cara no demostrara el sufrimiento que sentía, trago saliva y cuando iba a buscar algo en su cajones escucho a la chica de nuevamente.

\- Tranquilo, empiezo por el de su padres y el baño principal después hago el suyo, sino quiere que vea nada indecente guárdelo -

Y una leve risa se escuchó, Ken hizo una muestra de molestia en su rostro tirando la mordaza en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, después tomó un block de hojas con su cartuchera.

\- Listo Liliana, ya puedes hacer mi cuatro -

Miro como la luz de la ventana del pasillo iluminaba esa prisión vacía y gris que llamaba cuarto, suspiro mientras pensaba en cómo odiaba con todo su alma esa habitación, cerró la puerta y bajó al living en donde había mucha luz solar.

En el living, se dispuso a dibujar ya que tenía varios días que no hacia ningun dibujo y tenía varias entregas. Miro varios dibujos y tomo su celular lo apago y saco el chip después coloco otro chip y prendió nuevamente su celular mientras esperaba a que se activará, cuando ya estaba activado abrió su mail y busco uno.

  
  


_ Hola K: _

_ Te mando los últimos retoque para las ilustración del vinilo de Charly García, es un genio y la verdad me sorprendo que nos haya llamado para esto, por favor cuando todo esté listo me lo envias, saludos. _

_ p.d: Animo ... haces un buen trabajo :)  _

_ Tu Editora Jessica _

  
  


Ken sonrió ya que era una de las pocas personas que daba apoyo en todo ese sufrimiento.

Miro lo que estaba escrito y corregido anotó en una de las hojas del block de hojas, después volvió a abrir otro mail que decía  **“TRABAJO NUEVO!!!! ABRELO”** rió y con la sonrisa abrir el mail.

_ Hola K: _

_ Te escribo para informarte sobre un excelente gran proyecto el cual espero te interese, ya que al CEO de una firma de abogados le han fascinado mucho tus ilustraciones y me a contactado ya que le interesa mucho que realices varias ilustraciones las cuales tiene pensado utilizar para decorar los nuevos pasillos de su bufete y algunas de sus oficinas principales. _

_ El punto en dónde te puede resultar difícil es que al CEO le interesa mucho obtener las ilustraciones originales, lo cual se que es difícil para tí, lo bueno es que está tan interesado en que aceptes el trabajo, que está dispuesto a respetar tu decisión de solo obtener las impresiones, pero si considero que sería genial y muy conveniente el que le puedas otorga aunque no todas pero sí algunas originales, claro las que no te hagan sentir tanto conflicto. _

_ Espero que puedas acepta este excelente proyecto y más que nada el poder entregar alguna original ya que es una excelente oportunidad, pero claro no te presiono lo que tú decidas yo te apoyo, así que estaré en espera de tu respuesta, que estés bien y saludos. _

_ Tu editora Jessica _

  
  


Ken sonrió, ya que él amaba como ella le hablaba y motivaba cada dia, tomo el bloc para buscar un dibujo ya que recordaba tener uno parecido a lo que el cliente pedía. 

En su bloc tenía mucho dibujos en diferentes estilos, muchos eran paisajes son aspecto realista y otros fantásticos pintados en oleos al pastel o en lápices acuarelables, conforme pasaba las hojas veía en ellas tenía a algunos modelos y entre los cuales uno era de un joven de pelo largo color azul y uno muy distinto pero a la vez no, después tomó el celular y le saco una foto a uno de los paisajes en el que se encontraba ese modelo de cabello azul, abrió el mail y lo envió.

_ Hola Jessica : _

_ como andas ?  _

_ mmm vere cual te pasó para el cliente, no me gusta mucho la idea pero me parece genial que alguien quiera mis Ilustraciones …. capas sea algunos de mis nuevos dibujos , de mi block nuevo.  _

_ Obvio que no con el chico. _

_ Me pone un poco nervioso pero espero que le guste y cualquier cosa me avisas, te mando el dibujo y me avisa. _

_ Saludos K  _

  
  


**\--- Departamento ---**

Robert se sobre salto al mirar que tenía un nuevo mensaje de whatsapp en su celular y lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que era un mensaje de Ken lo cual lo hizo sentir mal, ya que se había quedado de ver con su amiga para hacer algunas compras y mas tarde iria a comer con Matt y Marielle, por lo que pensó y escribió.

_ [09/01 13:00] Robert: Hola Ken ... mmm mañana no podre ... no hay forma de que podamos vernos :( y eso me pone mal dado que quiero acompañarte ... pero si quieres el viernes estoy libre desde temprano y vamos todo el dia a parque!!! ... te parece? _

_ enserio lo siento .... :(  _

_ Besos Rob. _

_ P.D: Te dije que me puedes llamar Rob :)  _

Lo mandó después se levantó al ver como tenia el pelo y se hizo una coleta y salió al gran departamento, mientras se rascaba los hombros camino hacia una de las tantas sala de lectura y tomó un de los tantos libros de pintura despues se sento a verlo.

El libro era de  Vincent van Gogh , lo cual le recordaba mucho a las Ilustraciones de este famoso ilustrador digital de moda, después se levantó y tomó uno de los pocos libros de ilustración que habían publicado de K y lo miro ya que algo llamaba su atención pero no sabía que, volvió a ver la imagen de la obra  “la noche estrellada” y miró una de K que se llamaba “los Jardines flotando”.

\- Mmmm ... puede que este ilustrador se inspira con Van Gogh, escuche que es muy bueno y esta pintura de la noche es genial -

Dejó a un lado el libro de van Gogh y sigo siendo el libro de K ya que le gustaba mucho las ilustraciones fantásticas de K.

Recordó que desde que vivía en Barcelona, vio en la sala de un consultorio una de sus ilustración lo cual lo cautivo ya que le parecía que era divino, algo triste pero divino.

Entró en su celular para buscar el blog de un chico que subía algunos de los dibujos de K y buscar si había algo nuevo al notar que no despues entro al chat y escribió.

\- /Hola .... alguien vio si al algo ... nuevo?/ - orient blue

\- /No... solo el pre boceto que la editorial Sole que filtró /- Mila 

Robert hizo una mueca y cerró el celular, quería algo más, era raro en él pero desde que encontró este blog dedicado a K entraba cada tanto para ver su trabajo o en ocasiones se sabía que trabajo estaba haciendo también alguna foto que el mismo K tomaba para inspirarse.

Pero desde hace un mes que no había nada, solo había rumores de que estaba enfermo y por eso no dibujaba, algunos decían que se había casado pero a Robert no le parecía esa idea, otros comentaban que estaba internado en un manicomio por que a veces su ilustraciones fantásticas eran raras interesante pero raras, pero Robert no creía eso a él le sonaba más el de estar enfermo; asi que volvio a ver el libro de ilustración de K.

  
  


**\--- En la casa de la mamá de Ken ---**

A unas pocas cuadras de la casa de su mamá, Ken había tomado nuevamente el celular y noto el nuevo mensaje de su editora, abrió la puerta y se anunció.

\- LIliana, ya llegue - dijo el menor y vio que la joven estaba en la cocina.

\- Hola ... ¿cómo anduvo el trabajo? -

Le preguntó la joven mientras le servía una taza de té, el menor llegó a la cocina donde la joven estaba y tomó la taza.

\- Gracias Liliana -

Ken se sentó y tomó el celular mientras la joven le comentaba.

\- Bueno, si sus padres llaman ya hice la limpieza a fondo de planta baja y del primer piso, mañana hare el de sótano y de pequeño altillo también le prepare la comida -

Y mientras dejaba el repasado en la puerta del horno le comento.

\- Por favor, coma o su madre me va amatar -

El chico sonrió mientras escuchaba como le decía las cosas, de repente miro el mensaje de Robert y se puso triste sin notar que estaba enfrente de él, la joven.

\- Ohh ... por qué esa cara, la chica que le gusta no puede hablar? -

Eso sacó de sus pensamientos a Ken el cual se puso rojo, mientras la joven se reía y se despedía del menor.

Sacudió la cabeza y se golpeaba con las plamas su cara para poder despertar de ese pensamiento, luego tomó el mail de su editora y decidió que primero lo contestaria y después contestaría el de su amigo.

  
  


_ Hola K: _

_ Ya envié las fotos que me enviaste de muestra, pero no te preocupes la que tiene al chico si la omiti ya que me parecía que te generaría algún conflicto claro fue mi impresión 😉 ya que te conozco ❤️ así que no te preocupes. _

_ Sobre el proyecto me parece genial que ya te estes inspirando, también te comento que ya he obtenido una respuesta del cliente el cual me informa que necesitará 35 ilustraciones en un plazo de 2 meses, se que es mucho en poco tiempo pero yo sé que podrás y si es necesario negociar en algo avísame que yo me encargo así que no te preocupes y animo. _

_ Tu editora Jessica _

  
  


Los ojos de Ken se abrieron mientras se ponía pálido por la noticia y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin saber qué decir, ya que 35 ilustraciones eran mucho para él, normalmente si no estaba tan estresado o en ese lugar podía hacer 10 ilustraciones por mes pero ahora estaba en su prisión y aunque estaba solo eso le ayudaba mucho, no podría hacer mucho ya que solo le quedaba una semana y si se ponía a full solo le saldrían dos o tres él no podía hacer 35 en dos meses, así que decidió dos cosas que el cliente tuviera algunas de las viejas ilustraciones de él o que fueran menos ilustraciones, así que escribo

_ Hola Jessica : _

_ Creo que no podré hacer tantas en tan poco tiempo, recuerda que aun estoy en la facultad y aunque estemos en receso, estoy un poco enfermo y eso me hace estar más tiempo en la cama de lo que ami me gustaria. _

_ Pregúntale a los clientes si deben ser nuevas o puede ser de algunas viejas mías ... o sino que sea menos cantidad?? o que el plazo se alargue si quieren esa cantidad. _

_ No es que no pueda es mucho y como te dije aun estoy medio enfermo. _

_ Saludos K _

_ P.d: Se que tu podrás encontrar una solución que ambos quedemos satisfechos.  _

Reviso el mensaje y lo envió, después se sentó en la mesa del comedor mientras se agarraba la cabeza pensando como iba hacer esa cantidad de Ilustraciones y en ese lugar.

Empezó a sentirse sofocado y se agarró la garganta ya que el aire le faltaba y sentía que algo lo estaba sofocando y que no lo dejaba respirar bien, se empezó a pasar la mano cerca de las comisuras de su boca ya que sentía que tenía las ataduras en ella por lo que apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

  
  


**\--- En el hall de piso 19 ---**

Elizabeth, leía con emoción un mail que había recibido a hace rato, cuando la voz de una señora la sobresaltó, haciendo que voltrera ver quien era.

\- Señorita, qué haces acá? -

Le pregunto Serena, que estaba volviendo con las compras del supermercado.

\- Veo una revista - respondiendo a la pregunta.

\- Ohhh, veo y no tiene frío? -

La joven negó con la cabeza, indicando que siguiera con sus mandados.

\- Ok señorita, en un rato si quiere le preparo un té -

Y con una reverencia se retiró, habiendo la los cadetes la puerta, la joven vio el paisaje otra vez y volvió a leer el mail y al terminar eso toco para responder.

_ Hola Mar, estoy bien, el paisaje de aca es precioso deberías venir a conocer el depto de tu primo. _

_ Las cosas no están bien que digamos, él parece molesto y creo que cree que yo lo estoy vigilando por su padres. _

_ Pero sacando eso ... estoy muy bien, la gente de acá es excelente; hay uno de clase baja y otro de clase alta, como se le domina en el instituto, se que como a él no le va a gustar como los nombre, pero aun no me acuerdo de sus nombres .... Prometo que para la próxima vez que te escriba, lo sabré. _

_ Tu cuenta más de allá, es tan hermoso como se ve ?  _

_ La cultura no te molesta ? , es distinto a la de aca ?. _

Suspiro y escucho el ascensor al voltear vio que el que salía era Piter.

\- Ely? - pregunto el morocho al ver a la rubia.

\- Pity! - diciéndolo con alegría.

\- Que hacer acá? -

Volvió a preguntar, luego cuando los repartidores salieron en compañía de Serena los dos joven sonrieron y la señora hizo una reverencia.

El morocho miró la chica y esta sonrió, cuando volvió a preguntar que hiban hacer Elizabeth se apuró para responderle algo a Serena.

\- Podemos tomar ese té? -

Le dijo a Serena la cual le respondió con una leve reverencia y entró al departamento seguido por los jóvenes.

  
  


**\--- En la cocina de la casa de Ken ---**

La vibración del celular hizo reaccionar a Ken el cual se había quedado medio dormido después de haberse alterado por lo que había pasado horas atrás, luego se dió cuenta que tenía un mail y dos mensajes.

Vio los mensajes y se percató que uno de su madre y otro de Robert. Toco el de su madre que prácticamente era para saber en qué andaba y como estaba .

[09/01 19:45] Ken : Estoy bien mamá, recién terminó de leer el libro que me regalaste ... así que me disponía a tomar el té ... la casa está bien, vino Liliana y me preparo suficiente comida para tener hasta el viernes.

ustedes ? 

besos 

Respiro ya que parecía como un robot pero sabía que ella no lo notaría, luego abrió el mensaje de Robert y lo leyó.

[09/01 18:09] Robert : Ken, estás bien ?? te mande un mensaje y aun no contestas ... paso algo ... te llamo .... esperare un rato mas si no contesta para las 20 hrs te llamaré.

Rob

Algo en el mensaje lo aliviaba ya que el saber que alguien en su entorno además de su editorial se preocupaba por el.

Contestó el mensaje dado que tenía 15 minutos antes de que Robert lo llamara y no sabía cómo iba a responder dado que estaba todavía muy alterado por la sensación de su cuerpo.

[09/01 19:50] Ken : Rob, estoy bien ... solo que me quede dormido ... aun no estoy bien fisicamente solo un poco de cansancio ... podemos hablar a eso de las 21, ya que en 20 minutos me llama mi madre y después tengo que reportar con padre.

Sobre tu mensaje, no digo que me pone feliz, pero me gusta más la idea de vernos el viernes todo el dia ... promete que seras solo para mi 

Saludos y besos.

Lo envió y cuando se dio cuenta como le había hablado a Robert y se puso rojo, y justo cuando iba poner eliminar, vio que Robert le había contestado.

[09/01 19:55] Robert : Ken ... ohh perdon ... no sabía .. pensé que te habías puesto mal ... genial que estés dormido ... si si ... seré tuyo todo el viernes , te llevare a comer ... como compensación . 

besos rob 

y si calor que te llamaré a las 21 .. primero habla con tus padres.

Ese mensaje le encanto ya que le generaba algo de paz, suspiró y enseguida abrió el mensaje de su editora.

_ Hola K: _

_ Ya me he contactado con el cliente y les propuse una opción en la que ambos salgamos ganando la cual espero te parezca bien, por el tiempo pedí ampliarlo a 3 meses así tendrás más tiempo y no te presionas, y anticipando que no logres terminar las 35 en los 3 meses si puedes incluir algunas ilustraciones antiguas, pero en la parte en la que esperó no te moleste prometí como compensación que le entregaremos 10 originales las cuales serían de las nuevas que harás ya que quieren que sean exclusivas de ellos. _

_ Espero que no te incomode lo que prometió ya que pensé que sería lo mejor, espero tu respuesta saludos. _

_ Tu editora Jessica _

Apretó para responder y empezó a trepar.

_ Hola jessica :  _

_ CLARO QUE NO … SOS UNA GENIA !!!  _

_ Te lo agradezco tanto tanto que ella podía hacer eso …. si, si … ahora mismo te mando 3 nuevos bocetos para que me digas que te parece y ya los empaco para que te lleguen el viernes en la tarde para preparar el portafolio del cliente, otra vez te lo agradezco me has ayudado un monto . _

_ Y no me molesta ,es mas te agradesco … no sabria que hacer sin ti.  _

_ besos  _

  
  


Al revisar el mensaje lo envió, después se fue a colocar la pava para tomar otro té y poder tranquilizarse para poder a dibujar. Cuando sintió una sensación que sin darse cuenta se había olvidado de enviar las imagen en mail.

Tomo su taza que había dejado en la pileta para lavar pero antes le dio una enjuagada rápida y busco en las alacenas de abajo la caja de té y colocó el saquito y espero que la pava estuviera lista. 

Ya eran las 20 hrs. y el teléfono sonó.

\- Hola! - 

~ Hola lindo! ~ la voz de su mamá sonaba del otro lado del teléfono.

\- Bien mamá, acá estoy por tomar un té - puso el altavoz y se empezó a preparar el té.

~ Dime Ken, vas a comer algo además de que eso? , no entiendo como puede tener tan poco en el estómago ~

Eso le generó una molestia al menor, ya que era muy obvio el por qué, durante tanto tiempo con su violador él se acostumbró a aguantar el hambre y aguantar la sed, pero iba a ser ridículo discutir con alguien que por tanto tiempo no veía lo obvio así que solo le respondió.

\- Es que aveces se me cierra el estómago, puede ser por la anemia -

~ Si, debe ser eso, deberías pedir un turno con el medico mi vida ~

Lo que le había dicho provocó que los ojos de Ken se pusieran en blanco he hiciera muecas.

\- Sí mamá, cuando vuelas lo hago ya que no quiero salir mucho porque aun tengo un poco de fiebre he intento no esforzarme mucho y descansar -

Tomó la taza de té y le colocó una cucharada de azúcar.

~ Bueno amor, mejor ~ y de repente una voz se escuchó.

~ Es Ken ??, como anda ?? dile que le mandó saludo ~

Las manos del menor empezaron a temblar ya que el simple sonido de su voz lo alteraba al punto de cerrarse el estómago por completo, bajo lentamente la taza y escucho a los dos adultos hablar.

~ Escuchaste bebé, tu padrastro está preocupado por ti ~ 

Y el hombre habló después.

~ Sí hijo, cuidate ya que estabas muy pálido, esa angina te mato ~ 

La sola voz de ese hombre hacía estrago en sus nervios, odia escucharlo así ya que sabía que todo era falso y fingido.

\- Si, si, me estoy cuidando, bueno mamá se me enfría el té y en un rato debo llamar a papá así que me despido, besos para ambos -

~ Besos hijo, cuídate y come algo ~ dijo la mujer, mientras le hombre le decía.

~ Eso, obedece a tu madre y come algo, cuidate ~ 

Colgó lo más rápido posible ya que el solo oírlo era enloquecedor y debería calmarse ya que tenía que llamar a su padre y después hablar con Robert, y como estaba no podría hablar con él ya que había algo en su amigo que le sacaba lo que le pasaba sin preguntar así que apoyó las manos en mesada y suspiró varias veces para poder tranquilizarse y poder hablar.

Pasaron unos segundos y cuando esto parecía estar funcionando llamó a su padre, pero del otro lado no pasaba nada y parecía que el padre está ocupado, así que dejó un mensaje.

\- Hola papá, estoy bien, en un rato me voy a poner a comer e iré a mi habitación a leer un poco, no estoy tomando frío, besos para vos, Alejandra y Gustavo, nos vemos en 3 semanas te llamo mañana. besos -

Corto la llamada, vio su té y así como lo vio lo tiró ya que el hablar con ese sujeto lo alteraba mucho y le sacaba casi la ganas de vivir. Suspiro y como un susurro en sus oídos empezó a escuchar.

\- {Tu eres mio } - ...- {Mis jugete } - ... - {Solo mio ... recuerdalo } -

Con cada recuerdo de esos susurros su cuerpo reaccionaba haciendo que tiembla como un hoja con el viento, empezó a sudar frío por lo que colocó su mano en su boca y empezó a respirar agitado, cuando de repente empezó a sentir las manos de su padrastro recorrer su cuello como caricias haciendo que se sofocara cada minuto su respiración, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba gritar pero cada vez se sentía más acorralado sintiendo que las paredes se estaba achicando y justo cuando se iba a desmayar el celular sonó, lo tomó y contestó sin darse cuenta en lo alterado que estaba.

\- Hola - la voz apagada y tomada de Ken se escuchó.

~ Hola Ken, estas bien ??... puedeS hablar? ~

La voz de otro lado era la de Robert, sacó el teléfono de su oreja y vio que eran las 21 y quince minutos luego volvió a escuchar la voz de Robert.

~ Ken ?!... hola?! ... estas ahi?! ~

Hubo un silencio de otro lado y este volvió a hablar.

~ En un rato voy para alla ~

Respiro y contestó.

\- No, estoy bien, perdón me tomaste distraído ya que no pensé que eran tan pornto las 21 - 

Aunque su respiración estaba todavía agitada y sus manos le temblaban trato de hablar con normalidad.

\- Que cuentas? -

Pero para Robert algo andaba mal, pero decidió que no iba a preguntar si él no quería por lo que respiro y contestó.

~ Pues en un rato iré a cocinar ya que hoy le toca a la nueva cocinar ... ~

Ken se sorprendió al escuchar la nueva y preguntó.

\- Nueva?? ,como nueva? -

~ Ah si, ayer vino una nueva compañera de vivienda, no se si te conté que estoy en una beca ~

Ken respiro un poco más tranquilo y respondió.

\- Pues no me habías hablado de eso -

Al escuchar su respuesta sonrió ya que podía notar que ya estaba un poco más tranquilo y que en algún momento su amigo le contara de eso.

~ Si, hace unos 4 meses el directivo de la universidad me llamó por mis buenas notas y me dijo que me daban una beca para poder estudiar ahí y con vivienda ~

A Ken le fascinaba poder saber mas de Robert, y sentía que cada vez que hablaba con él podía abrirse más y capaz algún día podría contarle ese secreto que lo consumía por dentro, pero también temía que eso lo alejara de él.

~ Así que me mude y acá estoy, de seguro te molesta ya que no pagó ~

La conversación fue interrumpida por Ken.

\- Claro que no, me parece genial que te den la posibilidad de estudiar en el instituto, lo único que me molesta es que te hagan ese calvario de Bullying por lo cual yo vivo -

Una pequeña risa sorprendió de su amigo que le contestó muy picaramente.

~ Pues si eso me hace pasar tiempo contigo, acepto ya que tu eres un gran  aliciente para soportar eso ~ 

Al escuchar esas palabras empezó a sentir una emoción tan agradable y excitante que empezó a surgir sobre su cuerpo, la cual le ayudó a sacar todas esas sensaciones de agobio que había tenido hace un par de minutos, por lo que se rió y dando más clama a su amigo le contestó.

\- Entonces diré lo mismo, tu compañía y amistad me hace sentir mucho mejor ya que hace años que no sentía que puedo respira en ese lugar -

El alivio que sintió Robert al saber que era él el que podía darle un respiro a su amigo y eso lo alentó a seguir con el plan de sacarlo de ese lugar o por lo menos que a su pelirrojo amigo le dejaran de hacer eso, ya que era algo odioso y le molesto más desde que había visto como lo estaban golpeando en ese vladio, le dio una bronca terrible. Pero lo que más le molestaba es como se aprovechaban y burlaban solo porque es callado como muñeco y le hacían bullying por solo ser él.

~ Bueno, eso es muy agradable ya que tu amistad, es una de las cosas más importante que tuve ... ~

Hizo una pausa y continuó

~ Sabes, yo no tengo buenos recuerdo de aca y la verdad estaba apunto de decirle que no y volver a Barcelona ... pero ~ 

De repente el pánico se apoderó de Ken y respondo rápidamente.

\- Volver a Barcelona ?? .. te irás?? .. no -

La voz llena de temor apareció en Ken indicando a Robert que eso le estaba haciendo mal a su amigo ya que parecía que se iría por lo que le estaba diciendo.

~ Eh, no Ken ... tranquilo ... no me ire a ningun lado ~

Al escuchar eso, Ken empezó a respirar un poco más tranquilo y Robert continuó diciendo.

~ No, ahora que te conocí no me quiero ir a ningún lado ... ~

Ken sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo ya que no podía perderlo, no a él, de repente la voz de Robert escucho de nuevo.

~ Estas mas tranquilo? te note un poco asustado, no me ire a ningun lado, si? ~

\- Si, perdón - mientras respiraba más tranquilo .

~ Jajaja, nada de perdon yo debería decir perdón ya que te acabo de asustar me podrías perdonar ~

\- Si, claro Robert, te puedo contar algo? - 

Robert noto en su voz la preocupación de su amigo, así que le respondió.

~ Si, claro ... dime ~

Susporio ya que temía, pero necesitaba contarle algo ya que él le había contado cosa muy íntimas.

\- Hace un par de meses me habían golpeado y pensé que iba ser uno de mis tantas tardes - Eso molestó mucho Robert, por lo que apretó el puño ya que quería pegarle a algo, cómo era posible que pudiera aguantar tanto.

\- Bueno, ese dia un joven me salvó y queria saber si me podrias ayudar a buscarlo ya que - Hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar.

\- No, no me hagas caso, hoy no estuve muy bien, alguien me molesto y estoy - 

La voz de Robert lo interrumpió.

~ Claro, yo te ayudo, alguien que ayudó a un amigo tan especial como tu me encantaría agradecer así que no te preocupes -

Suspiro ya que sabía que no iba a tener una respuesta, pero de igual manera preguntó.

~ Dime quien te molesto y en que te puedo ayudar? ~

Suspiraba mientras intentaba controlar su llanto, para no preocupar más a su amigo, así que respondió.

\- Si, me puedes ayudar estando acá serás de mucha ayuda ya que este sujeto me a molestado desde hace mucho y no puedo enfrentarlo en verdad - 

La voz Robert se escuchó.

~ Tranquilo, cuando él haga algo que te ponga mal, me llamas y hablaremos de lo que sea para poder tranquilizarse, se que no me dirás quien es ~

La voz llorosa de Ken se escuchó.

\- Es que es muy difícil contar esto, perdón ... -

Volvió a llorar y la voz del mayor se escuchó.

~ Nada de perdon yo te entiendo y sé que en algún momento me lo contaras, ahora solo quiero que dejes de llorar y cuéntame algo más de ese chico ~

  
  


**\--- Departamento del piso 19 ---**

La puerta de cuarto de Robert sono.

\- Si? -

\- Joven, la comida está lista - dijo Mai mientras iba avisar a los demás.

\- Ken, me tengo que ir ya estas mas tranquilo ?- 

~ Si , gracias Rob ~ y en ese momento fue interrumpido por Robert. 

\- Rob, está bien, no usemos el nombre largo ... si ? -

La risa de otro lado se escucho y contesto.

~ Pero salgo perdiendo ya que mi nombre es corto a diferencia de tuyo ~ 

\- Jajajaja ... tiene razón, bueno solo tu me puedes decir Robert sin achicar el nombre te parece? -

Luego se rascó la boca pensando y dijo.

\- Oh, nos ponemos un apodo - 

Ken estaba tan emocionado que contesto si pensar.

~ Si, claro, pensare uno para el viernes así que tengas buenas noches ~

Eso alegró al peliazul que le dijo.

\- Genial, espero con todo mi corazon mi apodo besos y que duermas bien -

Cortó la llamada y se levantó de su silla para salir a comer la comida de la señorita Elizabeth .

En la cocina, estaban los 8 chicos, dado que Fedex y Serena tenía la noche y el dia de manana libre, Robert llegó vio todos los platillos que había hecho la rubia y se sentó.

  
  


**\--- En el cuerto de Ken ---**

Ken se movía en su cama de un lado para el otro, como teniendo un mal sueno.

**{Inicio de Sueño}**

_ La puerta del auto se abría y la figuras de Ken y su padrastro se veían salir de él para dirigirse a una casa muy lujosa, al ver la casa Ken freno por un momento. _

_ \- Ken, no te detengas que estoy corto de tiempo - _

_ Ken lo miro y vacilando un momento para después comenzar a caminar de nuevo. _

_ \- ¿¡No me escuchaste!? … abre la puerta que tengo poco tiempo - _

_ Le decía su padrastro el cual estaba en la puerta de entrada. _

_ Ken sacó de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves para abrir la puerta de la casa de su padre, después entraron y la luz de afuera se apagó, al cerrarse la puerta detrás de Ken vio que su padrastro colocaba su maletín en la mesa del comedor el cual abrio para después darle una una bolsita gris oscuro a Ken mientras le decia con un tono severo. _

_ \- ¡Sabe lo que es! - _

_ Ken tomó la bolsa y se fue al baño y unos minutos después Ken apareció vestido con ropa de Sadomasoquismo. _

_ El padrastro también estaba vestido de forma similar solo que el de Ken era más descubierto que el padrastro, el cual le indico con la mano la mesa de comedor y Ken la miró por un instante, cuando el padrastro voleo y noto que su hijastro seguía parado en el mismo lugar desde hace 15 minutos se dirigió hacia Ken al cual tomó desprevenido para sujetarlo del cabello para arrastralo hacia la mesa del comedor en donde restregó la cara de Ken contra el vidrio de las mesa mientras le gritaba. _

_ \- SABES CUÁNTO ODIO QUE ME DESOBEDEZCAS!!! -  _

_ Y mientras apretaba con fuerza la cara de Ken en el vidrio con su otra mano terminaba de colocar bien el traje de Sadomasoquismo en Ken, fue cuando la voz de súplica de Ken se escuchó. _

_ \- ¡Por favor basta!, ¡se lo pido! - _

_ Al escuchar esas palabras al padrastro se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa y con un tono de satisfacción le respondió. _

_ \- ¡No!, ¡Claro que no…! ¡Esta es la mejor forma y es la que más me gusta - _

_ Esa fue la frase que inició todo el caos, ya que le ató las manos a Ken a su espalda y separandole la piernas, gracias a ese traje sadomasoquista el ano de Ken estaba al descubierto. Después le pasó un dedo por la boca como si eso le diera gusto y enseguida se abrió el cierre que cubría su miembro para así embestir con toda su fuerza a Ken para que este empezara gemir, ya que escuchar sus gemidos excitaban más al padrastro el cual le cubrió la boca con su mano. _

_ \- Lameme los dedos - _

_ Mientras le daba esa orden, el cuerpo de Ken que era chocado con la mesa de vidrio por la embestida agresiva de su padrastro y sin tener ninguna alternativa lo obedeció por lo que abrió la boca y haciendo que los dos dedos Índice y mayor entraran en su boca y con su lengua los empezó a lamer y chupar provocando que lo embistiera con más fuerza lo cual hacía que se excitara más el menor. _

_ Mientras los dedos del padrastro estaban siendo cubiertos con la saliva de Ken, este tomó el maletín que había dejado en la mesa para sacar un consolador el cual colocó delante de la boca de Ken y le dijo. _

_ \- Ahora esto y más te vale que lo chupes tan bien como mi dedos -  _

_ Ken tragó saliva ya que eso no le dio mucha esperanza de que terminara, por lo que abrió más la boca y con un poco de violencia le introdujo el consulado lo cual fue un poco doloroso ya que casi se atragantaba por lo brusco que le colocó el consolador en la boca, ya hacía bastante que lo estaba lamiendo y chupando pero parecía que sería por más tiempo ya que no parecía que se lo fuera a sacar mientras intentaba no atragantarse por cada gemidos que este le provocaba al penetrarlo. _

_ Al mismo tiempo el padrastro estaba lamiendo los dedos que su hijastro le había lamido que fue cuando escucho uno de los gemidos ahogados del menor al mirar lo que pasaba empezó a sonreír ya que sabía que era el momento justo para que este fuera estimulado. Así que le saco el consolador de la boca y lo colocó en la mesa mientra la saliva de Ken aun chorreaba sobre el consolador mojando la mesa de vidrio después lo tomó de las caderas y con fuerza lo empezó a penetrar mientras se escuchaban los gemidos y jadeos de su hijastro, pasó un rato hasta que sintió que se venía por lo que acabo adentro de Ken después tomó el consolador y se lo colocó en el ano y lo prendiendo en nivel 2. _

_ La sensación de que su padrastro acabara dentro de él le daba un asco que lo hacía sentir sucio por días, y mientras jadeaba por lo que había pasado sintió como otra vez era penetrado pero esta vez por el mismo consolador que él había lubricado con su saliva generando más asco tanto que quería vomitar cuando de repente escucho un clic y el consolador empezó a vibrar. _

_ \- AHhhhhhHHHhhhh!!! ... AHHhhhhhHHH ... AHHHH - _

_ Mientras gemía por la estimulación del consolador el padrastro se alejó de él dejándolo caer al suelo para que así el consolador se metiera más profundo. _

_ \- AHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! - _

_ Ken gemio con más fuerza a sentir como se penetraba más profundo, en ese momento el padrastro lo tomó de la barbilla y veía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por las estimulaciones y la saliva que le salía de su boca por todo lo que le había hecho chupar y lamer. Al ver la escena el mayor sonrió mientras se ponía enfrente de Ken y dijo. _

_ \- Abre la boca - _

_ El menor hizo caso y abrió lo más que pudo para que éste le colocara la punta su miembro y empezo amastrubarse, algunos jadeo y gemidos salían de su padrastro cuando uno de ellos le indico que llegaba a su éxtasis terminó por acabará en la boca del menor. _

_ Pasaron un par de horas más hasta que terminó dejando a Ken rendido por tanto abuso sexual que había tenía hace unos minutos, cuando su padrastro se acercó a Ken el cual ya estaba vestido para por fin desatarle las manos. _

_ \- Bueno ya es hora - _

_ Ken sintió que aun tenia el consolador en su ano por lo que solo levanto la vista para ver cómo su padrastro se iba de esa casa al escuchar el ruido del motor de auto alejándose empezó a llorar. Aún en la casa de su padre no podía tener tranquilidad, el único lugar en el que podía estar tranquilo su padrastro lo había manchado de sangre de su sangre; y así sosteniendo las heridas de sus brazos que su padrastro le había causado en ese encuentro, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación en donde podría desahogarse de la única forma que conocía llorando desconsoladamente por lo que había pasado. _

**{Fin de Sueño}**

Ken se despertó gritando agitadamente pálido y temblando como una hoja miro su habitación oscura como todas las noches y respiraba agitadamente mientras se levantó tratando de sujetar la manija de la puerta para abrirla un poco y así entrara un poco de luz, cuando se empezó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas intentó acostarse de nuevo pero se desestabilizó casi cayendo al suelo ya que se agarró del escritorio para después intentar sentarse en la silla y respirar así poco a poco se empezó a recuperar y a dar cuenta que seguía en su cárcel oscura y vacía, tomó su rostro con las manos y comenzó respiro mientras pensaba que no podría volver a dormir en ese lugar no ahora que estaba solo, miro su entrepierna y noto que estaba erecto al darse cuenta empezó a negar y a odiar su cuerpo ya que recordaba la sensación del vibrador en su cuerpo en el sueño, por lo que se bajó el pantalón junto con su ropa interior para tomar su miembro erecto y con la mano izaquierda se empezo a mastrubar mientras que la otra mano la mordía para apagar los gemidos de placer que salían de su boca.

Al terminar con su problema de excitación, miró su mano manchada con el semen por lo que tomo lo primero que tuvo a su alcance y se limpio, después se recostó nuevamente y suspiró luego tomó su almohada junto con su frazada y salió de esa habitación para dirigirse al piso de abajo hasta el sillón que se encontraba frente de Smatv y levantó el black out de la ventana de living dejando solo las cortinas blancas de seda que dejaban pasar la luz de la calle, se acostó en el sillón y tapándose con la frazada miro el techo he intentó dormir.

  
  


**\--- La cena en el departamento ---**

Todos estaban esperando una típica comida española incluyendo al malhumorado de Piter que no tenía ganas de esto, miró a Elizabeth que estaba muy feliz por lo que respiro y se sentó.

\- Bueno, espero que les guste la Paella y la fabada -

Y con una sonrisa les empezó a servir junto con Mai y Max en unos pequeños cuencos de cerámica la comida.

\- Pues tiene una pinta exquisita - Dijo Miki a lo que Ely respondió.

\- Es un gusto saber -

Esas palabras de Ely emocionaron tanto a Miki que parecía estar en la nubes, y la pelirroja sonrió ya que desde que la nueva había llegado noto un cambio en su compañera de vivienda.

\- A alguien no le gusta el pescado? -

Les preguntó Elizabeth mientras colocaba los cuencos en la mesa a lo que 3 de ellos levantaron la mano.

\- Ok, ya que hay sin pescado -

Y así les sirvió a todos y uns minutos después todos con sus cuencos empezaron a comer.

\- Ohhh Ely, ya te puedes casar -

Le dijo Matt sin notar la cara de enojo de Piter.

\- Jajajaja, gracias pero creo que solo se hacer esto -

Le respondió mientras dejaba la cuchara en posición típica de los modeles.

\- Pues es mejor que mi comida - respondió Robert haciendo que muchos se riera.

\- Para, que yo te gano - comentó Matt

-Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Elizabeth y los dos jóvenes se rieron.

\- Bueno, yo se cocinar arroz con huevo - dijo el pelo largo.

\- Y yo, solo sé hacer arroz - dijo Matt.

\- Así que gano - 

Cuando una risa femenina se escuchó y miraron a Miki la cual comentó.

\- Pues yo les gano a todos ya que solo se calentar agua -

Las risas invadieron todo el lugar, excepto a uno el cual parecía molesto.

\- Pues, felicidades amor ... - diciéndolo con un tono medio irónico.

\- Te puede casar ahora - 

Y al terminar de decir su comentario Piter terminó acabando con la diversión de todos.

\- Eh -

Respondió la rubia desconcertada mientras miraba a su prometido.

\- No se de que hablas amor -

Comentaba Ely muy preocupada ya que sabía que hace un par de días él estuvo de muy mal humor y normalmente se desquiciaba con ella, pero esta vez fue con la comida ya que Piter tiró el cuenco al suelo cuando golpeó con fuerza la mesa y gritó.

\- Me estas jodiendo?? -

Mientras señalaba toda la comida.

\- Estás presionando o que? -

Elizabeth solo miraba hacia abajo y los demás no sabían en dónde meterse y cuando volvió a golpear la mesa Matt se levantó y lo miró muy seriamente.

Y cuando las miradas se quedaron fijas hasta que Piter fue cuando decidió irse de la cocina dejando el ambiente tenso.

\- Perdón - 

Un susurro se escuchó.

  
  


**\--- El día siguiente en el living de la casa de la mamá de Ken ---**

Ken miraba el té ya que no lo podía pasar, lo sucedido en noche pasada todavía lo tenía aun en las nubes por lo que volvió a ver si celular y nada, después miró su cuaderno de ilustraciones y subió a su cuarto para buscar algo en el cajón debajo del escritorio al encontrarlo fue al piso de abajo, en su manos tenía una tabla de corte, un sobre y más dos folios oficio, coloco la tabla en la mesa de la cocina y sacó con cuidado por el croquizado las ilustraciones que había hecho anteriormente después tomó los folios y le contó los bordes con los auges; colocó las ilustraciones y así tomo un poco de cinta transparente y cerró el folio colocando las ilustraciones en el sobre en donde anoto la dirección de su editorial.

Calle los alpes 1233 ente ponses y corrales

Oficina 45 piso 10 , Editorial Cronos .

Para la Srta. Jessica Gonzalez.

De K Ilustración.

Apartado postal Calle de los monjes 2000 caja 14 .

  
  


Cuando el ruido de mail lo sacó de su tarea.

Hola K: 

No te preocupes se que no has estado bien de salud y con la presión de este gran proyecto, lo importante es que ya los enviaste y estaré en espera de los originales, así que recupérate pronto par que te puedas seguir inspirando y seguiremos en contacto, saludos. 

Tu editora Jessica

Ken lo leyó, se puso a pensar y le empezó a copiar.

“Hola Jessica : 

Lo se ... pero no es excusa para olvidarme de adjuntar las imagen .

Si, Si ...es un gran proyecto.

Debo confesar que tengo un poco de miedo a este gran proyecto pero le pondre a todo para que salga bien :D

Ya prepare el paquete , hoy en la tarde lo llevarán. 

Espero que empieces bien el dia 

Saludos K “

Después tomó el té de la mesada que estaba casi frío y lo bebió mientras leía el otro mail.

Hola K:

Me alegra que me hayas enviado ya el logo de Charly García, ya se lo he mostrado y me a comentado que el diseño es fantástico solo quisiera que le cambiarás el color y si le le pudieras poner un poco más brillo, por lo demás has capturado su idea.

Lamento no haberlo comentado en el mail anterior pero ya sabes la manía que tengo al llevar el orden con cada proyecto jajaja, pero no te preocupes son mis manías tú escríbeme como quiera, saludos ❤️.

Tu editora Jessica

Suspiro mientras iba anotando lo que le decía del color y poner mas brillo "ok ok" penso, asi que respondió.

“Hola Jessica :

Perfecto, entonces ... hoy agrego eso y te lo mando por mail .

Sobre los email distintos ... te debo pedir perdón ... estoy tan despistado que no lo note ... sabes que amo esa manía dado que yo hago lo mismo.

Un mail por cada proyecto .

bueno me voy a trabajar en eso ... 

Saludo K”

  
  


termino de tomar ese té frío y suspiro luego tomó la Netbook y abrió el Cs y empezó a editar el logo con las notas de cliente.

cuando noto algo en el logo y empezó tipear otro mail.

“Hola Jessica : 

Una pregunta, el cliente paso ... o aún estamos esperando el pago ?? .

Por que si es eso... veo si me apuro o no ? 

Saludos K”

Tomó la pava y se preparó otro un té, y mientras esperaba la respuesta se puso a digitalizar un par de dibujos, mientras se quedó mirando uno de los dibujos que había de Robert y de aquel joven que lo había salvado, recordó lo que había hablado con Robert y como buen dibujante empezó a dibujar algo que le llamara de ese chico.

**\--- En el sun de departamento ----**

Marielle estaba recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y al tocar sus labios era como casi sintiera lo de Piter.

  
  


**\--- Flash Black ---**

**Piter tomó con fuerza el brazo de la pelirroja haciendo que chocara contra los ventanales de hall de entrar.**

**\- Desde que te conozco tu y yo tenemos que hablar de algo -**

**Le decía mientras se acercándose a sus ojos violetas apasionados y profundos.**

**\- No se de que hablas -**

**Y moviendo la cara hacia un costado para no verle sus ojos negros tan profundos como la noche.**

**\- No te hagas la que no sabes ... -**

**Y tomándola de la barbilla agregó.**

**\- Desde que llegaste, hay algo que quieres que adivine -**

**Piter le acercó la cara mientras se acercaba a los labios de ella cada vez más tanto que Merielle pudo sentir como su aliento era cortado por el del morocho, él estaba tan cerca que pudo sentir el perfume que llevaba puesta, Merielle veía el brillo de ese cabello negro que pegaba sobre la luz pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran esos labios rosados que se acercaba a los suyo.**

**\- No será, que quieres algo más -**

**Le comento pasaba uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de la pelirroja agregando.**

**\- Y Matt no te lo da? ... o Robert? -**

**Ya que no sabia el porque pero Piter se había cansado de perseguirla sin conseguir ninguna respuesta así que solo soltó una duda diciendo las cosas sin pensar, hasta que se dio cuanta que eso provocaría un gran problema ya que las palabras que Piter dijo le hicieron hervir la sangre a Merielle como pudo hacer esos comentarios y manchar el nombre de sus amigos así que la mayor fuerza que tuvo le dio una cachetada que separando a Piter de ella mientras le decía.**

**\- Para empezar no se que crees que quiero y si usted insinúa que me gusta acostarme con cualquiera por el hecho que usted es un lord, le recuerdo que yo soy una Rank -**

**La mirada de Merielle era de odio, ya que odiaba cuando los de su clase pensaban que por ser de clase alta y por estar cerca de ellos una era un tipo de prostituta fácil.**

**\- Y como usted, vengo de una muy buena familia así que estoy en el mismo círculo que en el de usted Duque -**

**Y haciendo una pausa lo miró muy enojada.**

**\- Para su información, lo conocí desde que tiene 7 años y son la hija de Aron Mon Petit y si mal no recuerdo es uno de los socios capitalista de una de las empresas familiares de su familia, al escuchar esas palabras los ojos negros de Piter se quedaron pálidos ya que había tratado a la amada hija de uno de los socios más cercanos del rey y de su padre como una puta.**

**\- Así que eso era lo que quería, que me recordara ya que me pareció lindo jugar a las escondida, pero jamás pensé que me tratara de fácil y mucho menos que hablara así de ellos ya que mis dos mejores amigos son gays -**

**La miró como jugando.**

**\- Pero parece que usted es igual a todos esos que se llaman Lords y no tiene una sola gota de su sangre noble -**

**Y asi salio hacia el departamento furiosa.**

**\--- Fin de flash black ---**

  
  


**\--- Living de la casa de la mamá de Ken ---**

Ken se tomaba la cabeza ya que todo lo que hacía era dibujar de alguna forma a Robert, tantas eran sus ganas de querer verlo, suspiro y volvió a leer el mensaje en donde le había prometido darle un apodo por lo que estaba pensando en cómo ahora lo iba llamar??, ya que nunca llamo a alguien de esa forma, cuando de repente noto dos email nuevos.

Hola K:

Sobre el logo de Charly García, solo a dado la mitad del pago y como siempre en cuanto lo finalices dará el resto, así que avísame en cuanto esté listo para informarle y encargarme del resto te la transacción, saludos.

Tu editora Jessica

Miro el netbook y mando vía email los logos ya modificado y escribo.

"Hola Jessica : 

Genial, entonces ya te envió los logos, así que ya puedes pedir la transferencia cuando el cliente dé el visto bueno.

saludos ... 

p.d: un trabajo terminado ."

Después abrió el otro mail y noto que era sobre un nuevo trabajo, suspiro ya que no quería más trabajos y menos cuando estaba en la casa de su mamá dado que estando ahí solo tenía que hacer lo que siempre, ser un juguete sexual de su padrastro. 

Hola K:

Espero no estar abusando de tu amabilidad con tantos nuevos proyectos al mismo tiempo, pero me acaba de contactar la escritora Agatha Moon para preguntar si es posible que le puedas realizar algunas imágenes para su nuevo libro de fantasía ya que vio algunos de tus trabajos y le fascinaron para su nueva obra, pero no te sientas obligado y si ves que no puedes solo avísame y yo me encargo de lo demás, saludos y cuidate mucho ❤️.

Tu editora Jessica

Pero suspiro ya que había terminado un trabajo, y los logos de los músicos le sacaban un poco canas verdes así que lo que pida sería peor ya que tenía el gran trabajo de la firma de abogados.

  
  


"Hola Jessica :

Mmmm para ser sincero tenemos el gran trabajo de la firma .. y es un proyecto muy bueno ...

Pero me llama la atención, quiero saber de qué se trata el libro y dígale que no podemos poner fecha límite ... si está de acuerdo yo hago las ilustraciones, ya que tengo un par digitalizadas del proyecto de la firma que las cuales te llegarán en un par de horas cuando se termine de subir a la nube.

si es imposible no poner fecha límite, porfavor dile que será después de 30 de marzo. para abril tendríamos un poco más de trabajo pero creo que podemos ajustarnos.

Esperemos que sigan saliendo así los trabajos."

Miro para después mandar los dos mensajes luego busco el que decias "libro nuevo de ilustración " lo abrió y le contestó.

"Hola Jessica :

pregunta ... sabes como va el nuevo libro de ilustraciones mias? y cuales se colocaron ? desde ya K saludos "

Se tocó la garganta ya que le dolía y la verdad estaba cansado ya que anoche no había podido dormido nada, así que coloco la alarma con gente adentro, cerró la cochera, la puerta que daba al patio junto con la que daba a la cochera y la entrada, ya teniendo todo cerrado bajo el black out y se acostó de nuevamente en el sillón encendió la tele con el volumen bajo como un murmullo y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

  
  


**\--- El Sum ---**

\- Marielle!! ... -

Le llamaba Miki ya que estaba preparando el té en una de las mesas de del sum de la departamento.

\- Sí? -

Le respondió Marielle que estaba casi a la entrada.

\- Ven ya está todo listo -

Cometo Miki mientras movía la cabeza y le decía.

\- No entiendo por qué me llamaste aca -

Marielle se acercaba a Miki y mientras se acercaba Miki escuchaba lo que Marielle le tenía que decía.

\- Dime algo, desde cuando eres Lesbiana? -

Le pregunto dejando asustada a Miki.

\- Tranquila yo jamás diré nada -

\- Tu, tu -

Le decia la morocha vacilando cada minutos más.

\- Desde cuando se?? -

Poniendo su mano en la barbilla miró la luz del sol que entraba por el techo de vidrio del sum, luego movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación mientras Miki se sentaba y su respiración se cerraba.

\- Pues tengo dos amigos gays y desde que los conozco tengo un sexto sentido para saber - Y se rió para luego agregar.

\- Mentira - hizo una pausa.

\- La verdad, es que vi tus cambios cuando viste a la señorita Elizabeth -

Lo decía mientras sonreía.

\- Tu no sientes asco? -

Le preguntó Miki mientras la miraba sorprendida para volver a preguntar..

\- No temes que -

Cuando Marielle la interrumpo.

\- Tu gustas de mi? -

Le pregunto Marielle y Miki movió de lado la cabeza negando.

\- No , por que ? ... acaso harás algo que no quiere ?? - 

Y Miki nuevamente movió la cabeza de negación y suspiro.

\- Tranquila aquí tu y yo somos amiga así que cuando necesites hablar de eso yo te escucharé -

Le dijo Marielle con una sonrisa, al escuchar esas palabras Miki también le sonrió aliviada ya que sentía que por fin podría sacar un poco de esa carga que había llevado sobre ella por mucho tiempo y lo mejor de todo es que podía contar con alguien que la escuchara.

  
  


**\--- Casa de la mamá de Ken ---**

El sonido del timbre sobre salto a Ken, por lo que miro la hora y así como se dio cuenta salió de sofá mientras se acomodaba el pelo y pasaba sus manos para quitarse las lagañas o la baba por haberse quedado dormido luego tomó el sobre y fue hacia la puerta.

\- Hola, vengo a buscar una carta para el apartado postal - Le dijo el chico de correo.

\- Pues aca tiene... -

Le respondió Ken mientras le entregaba una bolsa de correo en ella.

\- Gracias, es otra carta para K? -

Le preguntó el cartero a lo que Ken con una sonrisa le respondió.

\- Pues si, quiero ver si lee mi carta -

\- Creo que si, animo joven Kain -

Le animaba el cuarteto mientras ponía la bolsa de correo luego movió su gorra y se fue,

Ken suspiraba ya que decir que él era fanático de sí mismo le daba gracias pero lo que si le sorprendida era como los dos se veía tan distinto, cuando se ponía a pensar en como su alter ego como K dibujaba muy distinto en comparación a como lo hacía siendo Ken. Por eso le agradecia a su Profe de Arte en la secundaria quien le había enseñado a hacer se tipo de técnica y de esa forma creando a K, el cual es un personaje con el cual él podía sacar todos esos sufrimientos que a veces tenía.

Después de que se marchó el cartero cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la heladera y vio toda la comida que le dejó la chica de la limpieza por lo tanto suspiro y tomo un de los platos que tenían fideos y los calentó en el microondas, no tenía ganas de comer pero le había prometido tanto a su madre, padre y a Robert que comería y se obligaría hacerlo solo por Robert que se preocupaba más de lo normal. Mientras se quedaba mirando como el plato giraba empezó a recordar como la mano de Robert le acariciaba su mejilla, mientras él mismo colocó su mano en ella y así poder recordar esa sensación ya que quería sentirlo nuevamente, pero sabía que solo esas atenciones pasaban cuando él se enfermaba y ver los ojos de su pelilargo triste no le gustaba así que se obligaba a comer y aunque vomitara algo iba a quedar en su estómago.

El timbre del microondas se escuchó sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, tomó el plato con cuidado y se fue a la mesa miró el plato y suspiro ya que no tenía hambre pero aun así tomó el tenedor y con el agaro algunos fideos y se llevó a la boca los mastico y mirando de nuevo el plato tomó otros pocos y con un suspiro masticó el nuevo bocado y se quedó mirando a la nada mientras suspiraba ya que no quería comer más pero como debía se obligó a comer otro bocado más y con fuerza para que entrara en su boca.

  
  


**\--- En la calle de Madrid ---**

Las figuras de Marielle y Robert se veían mientras entraban a las tiendas a comprar unos regalos.

\- No entiendo como le vas a llevar algo a ella? -

Medio estaba refunfuñando Robert mientras lleva las bolsas de su amiga.

\- Por que ella es prima de Mati - le decía Marielle mostrándole un pañuelo.

\- Exacto, aunque hayamos sido amigos, hace mil que no la vemos -

Le respondió Robert medio molesto por lo que la pelirroja lo miro y este agacho la cabeza.

\- Asi que callate y vamos a comprar -

Mientras lo tomaba del brazo le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo.

\- Hoy eres mío, mío y solo mío -

Haciendo reír al pelilargo empezaron a caminar, entrando a muchas tiendas, a una de disco, en una librería mientras Marielle miraba las novelas románticas Robert se dirigió a la de medicina tomando algunos de neurología y vio que ya los tenía luego fue a preguntar algo.

\- Disculpe -

El chico de la librería miro ese largo cabello azul y quedo enamorado.

\- Dígame? -

\- Disculpame, no a salido nada de la revista de neurociencia? -

Le preguntó Robert, mientras se sonrojaba ya que era raro que hiciera eso pero aquel chico le estaba sacando la ropa con la mirada.

\- Eh, ahora me fijo -

Y lo dejó en lo que iba hacia la computadora, mientras esperaba a que el chico de la librería le trajera la información, noto un folleto sobre K el cual tomó y se alegró.

"Próximamente un nuevo de ilustración de K”

Si, efectivamente este año era algo genial, un buen inicio, un buen sexo solo quitando el mal momento de anoche en la cena, pero ahora estaba en un lindo lugar esperando a que Marielle terminara de ver su novelas románticas cuando el chico volvió y le habló.

\- No, desde el mes pasado no se publicó nada -

\- Ohh, veo veo gracias -

Pero antes de que se fuera Robert el chico de la librería lo freno.

\- Disculpa te dejo esto -

Le estaba dando una tarjeta con un notita que decía.

" Llamame <3 " 

Al leer la nota Robert se rió y fue hacia donde estaba su amiga.

\- Conseguiste algo? -

Le pregunto Marielle mientras tomaba 3 libras de novelas románticas a lo que Robert miró al el joven del mostrador y dijo.

\- Pues no, estaba esperando algo nuevo pero obtuve algo distinto, pero algo bueno -

Marielle lo raro y Robert le contestó.

\- No te dije que me gusta este Ilustrador?-

Mientras le mostraba el foleto de K.

\- Ohhh a ti también -

Le decía mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador para pagar .

\- OHHH, no sabia, pues ami tambien me gusta -

Le decía Robert mientras esperaba a una distancias, esperando a que aquel chico del mostrador no hiciera nada indebido.

\- Si, lo vi en Estados Unidos y me gusto, dices que va hacer una entrega de firma? -

Le dijo la pelirroja tomando sus libros y saliendo con Robert.

\- Qué te parece si vamos los dos juntos? -

Dijo Robert, mientras tomaba las bolsas de las compar de su amiga.

\- Dale !!! -

Le contestó la pelirroja mientras se dirigían hacia una cafetería.

  
  


**\--- Casa de la casa de la mamá de Ken ---** **  
  
**

Se escuchaba el ruido de alguien vomitando, era Ken ya que su estómago no pudo retener más la comida por lo que unas horas después de comer Ken salió corriendo hacia su baño para vomitar.

\- Cof ... cof .... -

Se había recostado sobre la pared del baño para así poder dejar de vomitar.

\- Si no mejor, mañana Robert lo notara -

Mientras se colocaba la mano en la boca, miraba el celular esperando una respuesta o algo

cuando de repente la notificación de un email le llego pero no estaba en condición para poder contestar y mirando que ya era hora de dormir o su cuerpo se lo pedía, salió del baño y miro su cama sola con la sabanas y una almohada así que saco una colcha del cajón de su armario y se acostó en la cama en forma fetal y se durmió suplicando que las pesadillas que tenia ultimamente no aparecieran nuevamente.

  
  


**{Inicio Sueño}**

_ A Dany lo que más le fascinaba de las cosa que le hacía a su hijastro era golpearlo con la fusta, pensaba a veces debería castigarlo con algo más fuerte que la fusta pero hacía bastante tiempo que su hijastro se portaba bien para no llegar a ese extremo, además si lo que planeaba le salia lo dejaría tan marcado y débil que no le iba a servir mucho así que volvió a golpearlo de nuevo con la fusta haciendo que este volviera a generar ese gemido de dolor del menor . _

_ Eso hizo que Ken gimiera de dolor con cada golpe haciendo que el padrastro lo disfrutara hasta que paró y vio como su hijastro temblaba por los golpes, decidiendo acabar con eso por un rato. _

_ \- Ya vuelvo… esperame así - _

_ Saliendo del cuarto para después de un rato volver con unas pinzas para pezones, un plug anal y una botella, dejó todo en el escritorio despues sujeto a Ken para después arrojándolo al suelo con la cara apoyada en el suelo y dejando su ano descubrieron.  _

_ Mientras el menor estaba en esa posición su padrastro tomó la fusta y lo empezó a golpear en sus nalgas empezando a generarle un gran dolor a Ken el cual empezó a saltar un poco al ver eso al padrastro le generó un gran placer después tomó el plug anal y la botella con la fusta en su brazo colocó el contenido de la botella sobre el plug y después se lo colocó en el ano de Ken, haciendo que estén gimiera con cada centímetro que el plug entraba en él y cada gemido que escuchaba le fascinaba aún más al padrastro, cuando el plug estaba ya en su sitio sacó de su bolsillo una vara vibradora y lo colocó en el orificio que había en la base del plug y obligándolo a sentarse sobre sus rodilla con sus piernas abiertas. Ken podía sentir la estimulación del plug y la vara haciendo que gimiera con dificultad por lo que el padrastro se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de Ken y con la fusta empezó a jugar con el miembro del pelirrojo haciendo que estén gimiera más fuerte. _

**\--- {Fin del sueño} ---**

  
  


**Fin del capitulo 20 ... Continuará**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LLEGAMOS A LA ACTUALIDAD ... PARA LA PROXIMA VES SERA EL CAPITULO YA ACTUAL AL CUAL ESCRIBO ... POR LO TANTO NOS LEREREMOS EL 27 DE ENERO EL AÑO QUE VIENE ASI QUE LES DIRE FELICES FIESTAS Y HASTA ENERO :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ...espero que esten bien aca subimo nuevo capitulo espero que les guste , para mi es especial ... el final es genial

Se levantó, todo transpirado y con nauseas, ya estaba mal a tarde y ahora era peor. Recordó el abuso que su padrastro le hacía, siempre; los golpes con esa fusta, lo sentía, no podía dejar de sentir, cómo cada tanto recordaba las manos de ese ser en él, le generaba escalofrío.

Tomo el celular 5 am ... suspiro y abrió los mails.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Hola K: _

_ Ya me he contactado con la escritora Agatha Moon informando sobre si no hay problema con la fecha, por el momento te paso el resumen de la historia que me envió: _

_ la historia es de una sirena que se enamora de un humano, pero antes de perder su vida a transformarse en espuma de mar, decide clavar la daga en el corazón. _

_ Pero por hacer eso, las sirenas y los tritones la tachan de traidora, la bruja la deja a su deriva dado que en la tierra es considerada asesina a sí que vive sola en las profundidades del mar, hasta que un escritor, se encuentra con ella y al tener una charla. _

_ Y salvarlo tanto a él de hogar y el a ella, por los pescadores, ella le cuenta su historia de amor, traición y desolación. _

__

_ ¿Él es un escritor, frustrado con su primer gran éxito y no sabe qué hacer, el amor no es como él creía y al punto de irse de este mundo ve algo increíble, una linda sirena que tenía una historia increíble y muy triste ... que hará él? otro gran éxito o solo redactar la verdad?  _

_ Me cuentas que tal te pareció ya que si me preguntas he de decir que me enganchó ya ves cómo me fascina la literatura ja jajá, saludos. _

_ Tu editora Jessica _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La historia le fascino, amaba ese tipo de historia, parecía como si se basara del famoso escritor de cuento para niños ... algo en él quería saber más de la historia y escribo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Hola Jessica:  _

_ ¿Es hermosa, quiero saber más ... me parece re interesante, tu qué piensas? por mi parte dile que si acepto el trabajo. _

_ me fascino pídele a ella algún capítulo o descripción de personajes así yo mismo me oriento. _

_ cuando termine uno de los abogados, haré un pre boceto y se lo mostraras. _

_ bueno espero la respuesta de los plazos y cuando tenga el pre boceto te lo mando. _

_ Saludos K  _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respiro , esperaba que si se ponía a trabajar , los sueños no vendrían , además en una semana sería un juguete sexual otra vez , así que esta vez debería apurar , por que estar libre de él era un pequeño regalo ... ya que cuando volvería estaría a su merced .   
  


  
  


**\---En las calles de Madrid ---**

  
  


Eran las 9 am del viernes y una delgada , joven de unos 33 años de cabello negro medio ondulado llegaba a la Editorial Solé subió al piso 10 la oficina 45 y prendió la luz , abrió las cortinas y prendió la pc , abre el mail .   
Desde ahí tenía dos Mail , uno de K y otro de la escritora muy joven pero tan talentosa como K .   
Abrió el mail y leyó .

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


_ Hola Jessica González: _

_ Si el me hace las ilustraciones lo esperare lo que sea, por dos cosas … una amó su trabajo y la segunda, es que aún estamos en proceso en varios capítulos finales. _

_ así que, si el necesita algo, tiempo, descripción o lo que sea solo díganme. _

_ Espero que a los dos le guste el resumen u es un placer hablar con ustedes  _

_ Saludos. _

_ Agatha Moon. _

_   
_ _ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Le pareció genial lo que la escritora dijo y empezó a copiar los mail para K; aun sabiendo que uno debería tener una respuesta muy negativa pero tenían que intentar.   
  


**\----Cocina de la casa de la mamá de Ken ---**   
  


  
Parecía que lo que estaba soñando, lo estaba mandando para atrás … no comió nada desde el miércoles a la tarde y la verdad que vivir de té no ayudaba mucho, agarro, pan y los tostó, iba a comer algo, aunque eso implicaba vomitar …. además, debería tomar esa horrible medicación que le revolvía el estómago y a veces le daba ganas de vomitar todo lo que comía.    
Nunca entendió como ese medicamento lo ayudaba con su anemia… y sin contar que aún estaba con antibióticos para la angina.    
Suspiro, puso la pava y de ahí, saco la taza, colocó en la mesa y puso el pan, tomó el celular y noto otros mails de su editorial … suspiro y pensó en dejarlo en para más tarde uno decía Libro y ya sabía que iba decir y no tenía ganas, hoy no tenía ganas de nada, tomo las pastillas y miro el pan. 

Debería esperar un rato para poder comer, pero sentía que iba a vomitar; miro la pava esperaba que el agua se calentara y decidió que cuando el agua esté lista comería.

Paso los minutos y el agua estuvo listo, como el para comer algo, pero no le daba apetito, tome una rodaja y la mordió, comiendo algo para tomar las patillas de la angina.

Parecía que era imposible tragar ese pequeño pedazo de pan; todo le daba vuelta, odiaba sentirse así. volvió a suspirar, tenía que hacer que eso este en su estómago el mayor tiempo posible … hoy era más importante no parezca más enfermo de lo que estaba, hoy salía con Robert y eso era más importante que su salud.

Pero fue inútil, no duro ni medio minuto dado que lo vomito.

Agitado por el vómito miro quieto sin reaccionar al vómito , suspiro sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo y como si fuera algo natural se agacho cerca del vómito , lo lamio y levanto la cara para una de las mesadas de la cocina y vio la sombra del padrastro .   
Aterrado por lo que vio , trago rápidamente el vómito de su boca y volvió a limpiar con su lengua el vómito …

  
  


Ya de habar tragado su vomito de nuevo y con más nauseas que antes, camino de rodilla hasta donde estaba el trapo de rejilla y tomo, un balde, lavandina y desodorante de piso.

Coloco agua en el balde, puso dos tapitas de lavandina y se remango la camisa dejando ver las marcas que tenia de ataduras y quemaduras en su brazo y coloco el trapo de rejilla en el balde y estrujo con fuerza, paso en el piso. Hizo el por sedimento dos veces y después coloco desodorante de piso en el piso y paso otro trapo de rejilla.

Mientras hacía eso parecía ido, era como si todo lo hiciera medio automático, como si era normal que eso lo haga; Cuando las náuseas gano de nuevo y vomito otra vez … aun agitado de todo, mordió su labio y de nuevo limpio su vomito con la lengua.

Con cada pasada de su lengua, era aún más las náuseas que tenía, pero al final termino de hacerlo … miro quieto el piso tomo el trapo y lo paso otra vez en el suelo. mientras que con una de su mano paso el trapo con la otra se tapaba la boca para no volver a vomitar.

Cuando todo estuvo limpio se sacó la camisa y fue por otra, ya que la que tenía estaba vomitada no una sino dos veces, la coloco en el cesto de la ropa y busco una camisa lila claro, se la puso y bajo muy despacio la escalera. Aún estaba mareado, por las pastillas y por lo que hizo con su vomito.

Se sentó, recibiendo un mensaje de Robert.

**[11/01 9:45]Robert: ¿Hola Ken, como estas?, en 15 llego a tu casa llevo medialunas y una chocotorta … después podemos ir a parque o no se … la verdad, aun no me acostumbro acá … Rob**

Suspiro, se levantó de sillón y medio agitado se fue a limpiar los dientes y colocar la pava para hacerle café a amigo; al llegar al baño de abajo y ver que estaba pálido y que respiraba agostado se lavó la cara y suspiro.

El timbre sonó y Ken fue a ver quién era y noto que era su amigo .   
-Hola!?- la cara de Robert cambio a ver el semblante de su amigo que parecía que no se sentía nada bien ,que de daba una sonrisa media forzada.   
-Hola… - hizo una pausa para poder controlar su respiración –Rob , pasa … - se movió para dar la bienvenida a la casa .

Robert entro lentamente, parecía que ken hacías las cosas en cámara lenta hasta que fue tomado del brazo por Robert que le giro para donde estaba el pelilargo y le tomo la temperatura con sus labios en la frente.

Eso tenso un poco a su amigo y también lo relajo, era raro, no le molestaba que el pelilargo, haga eso … era más le gustaba, estaba entre los brazos de Robert mientras este lo besaba en la frente era agradaba hasta que escucho la voz de la peli azul.

-Fiebre no tiene … o por lo menos , no mucha, capas tiene febrícula- se separó para ver un poco mejor a su amigo que le sonreía - ¿Estas bien?-   
  


Ken que aun quiera estar como había estaba con Robert hace uno minutos atrás sonrió y le contesto   
-Si … solo un poco mareado …. El medicamento de la angina me cae un poco pesado-    
La manera en la que le había mentido a Robert era increíble , no tenía ganas de decir que se sentía muy mal y que había vomitado, así que decidió mentir , no tanto pero el de que solo le caía pesado , esos dos remedios lo dejaban sin fuerza. Tanto que estaba esforzándose para no desmallase a delante de su amigo. –Vamos a la cocina. deje la pava en el fuego- le indico a pelilargo que esto lo soltó y entro a la casa.

Aun temblando y sacando fuerza de donde sea, camino para la cocina y saco la pava, coloco el filtro en la cafetera y espero que se haga el café, mientras Robert sacaba las cosas que había traído y las dejaba en la mesa.

Ken estima muy mareado, sentía que todo le subía cuando la voz de Robert los sacos de su intento de no vomitar.

-Estas bien? - se había acercado a ver por qué no le había respondió sus preguntas – estas pálido … de verdad quieres salir hoy? - los ojos de Robert era de preocupación, su amigo no estaba bien que digamos, cuando las preguntas pararon, cuando vio y escucho la voz de Ken.

-Sí, estaba pensando en ir a puente de cristo de Rivas, que en tren estamos en una hora y veintitrés minutos - sonriera, por el simple motivo para que Robert no notara lo mal que esta.

-Bueno … que quieres comer? – Hizo una pausa mostrando todo lo que había traído.

Y para que las ganas de vomitar volvieron era muchas comidas y lo único que Ken podía sentir era su vomito en su garganta, aterrado de que las náuseas ganaran vio que Robert había puesto una manzana en la mesa cortada en rodajitas y las señalo.

-Creo que eso, te dije que me cayo pesado el remedio … y – Robert coloco su mano en su barbilla y observo la manzana y respondió.

-Sí, mejor porque si no te va caer peor … más tarde podrás comer medialunas –

Había ganado una de las tantas batallas con su náuseas y su amigo no lo noto , tomo las tazas y las llevo a la mesa , seguí con Robert que llevaba el café y la pava.   
-Come algo – dijo el mayor cuando serbia el agua calenté y el café en la tazan .

Ken tomo la rodaja de manzana y la miro era como la rodaja de pan … algo que no iba a dudar en él.

  
  


**\-----Departamento de Aaron Mon Petit ---**

  
  


Merielle estaba caminado de un lado a otro furiosa mientras que su hermano que recién se había levantado con “su novia “la miraba.

-Amor, creo que mejor me voy – decía la pareja del pelirrojo, al ver a la menor de los Mon Petit.

-Todo bien amor … déjala que se desahogue… esta histérica y necesita desahogarse – tomando el café de la mesa, muertas la hermana aun caminando por todo el living de departamento de su hermano, mientras maldecía en francés

- ¡Maldito cretino, si Matt supiera te cortara las bolas … que no tiene!!-

  
  


**\---Ya en la estación de tren ---**

Los dos amigos esperaban que el tren llegara a la estación, mientras que le menor de ellos, se sentía peor.

\- ¿Oye, pensaste un apodo? - la voz de Robert saco al menor de su concentración de no vomitar – Porque yo si – Sonrió a menor que lo dejo con la boca abierta al ori eso, dado que le menor no había pensado nada y la verdad era malo para los apodos, además, estuvo bien para pensar.

-Sobre eso …. Rob, yo … - no término de decir que el tren entro a la estación. 

El tren freno y abrió las puertas dejando pasar a la persona que iban en el mientras robar tomo la mano de ken para no perderlo, cuando sintió algo, lo miro por un segundo.

Ken lo noto y se adelantó a entrar al tren, con la mano de Robert.

Ya a dentro los dos amigos se sentaron 

\- ¿No, quieres la ventana? - pregunto el menor de los dos, mientras el mayor negaba con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien … tu estas bien? - pregunto Robert a ken, dado que algo no le gustaba.

-Claro, que estoy bien … me siento mejor – otra gran mentira sobre cómo se sentía. Suspiro el pelirrojo esperando que ojosazulgrisacio se lo creyera y así pareció.

\- ¿Bueno, que vamos hacer ahí? - pegunto con mucha emoción el mayor de los dos. Generando que el menor tomara su mochila y sacara de ella un cuaderno.

  
-Bueno tu sabes que estadio publicidad …. ¿No? - el pelilargo movió la cabeza como nene chiquito y en forma de afirmación – Bueno – decía el menor mientras movía un dedo sobre el cuaderno, dando a entender que había algo en ese cuaderno que le daba pena mostrar.

\- ¿Quieres que vea algo? - pregunto intrigado el pelilargo –Sabes lo único bueno que soy es con la medicina y el Karate- 

Al decir eso Ken queda sorprendido.

-Tú haces Karate? - 

-SI – respondió lo más tranquilo, mientras sonriera a su amigo. - Hago karate desde los 17 – movió su coleta –pero desde que volví a Madrid, no entreno mucho – terminó diciendo algo a avergonzado.

Eso dio valor a menor y le entrego el cuaderno.

  
  


Robert lo miro sorprendido y la voz del menor se escucho 

-No, te rías… amo dibujar, me relaja … y más paisajes – al decir eso el mayor abrió el cuaderno y se encontró con muchos dibujos igualitos a la foto que estaba pegada del otro lado de paisaje dibujado.

~Les infórmanos a todo el pasajero que el tren con destino cristo de Rivas, está por salir ~ 

El silbato se escuchó y las puertas se cerraron; El tren empezó a mover y las náuseas volvieron.

Llevo la mano a su boca y esta vez, el mayor lo noto.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - esa pregunta a susto un poco al menor que por primera vez en todo lo que iba con su amigo negó.

-Estoy medio mareado y la verdad, no me siento bien los viajes … - algo apenado por decir eso el ojo verde, bajo la mirada cuando sintió la mano en su cabeza.

-Uh… que mal, si sabía eso iremos diferente en el viaje …- pensó un poco el peliazul – Ya sé, porque no cierras los ojos intenta dormir un poco y descansa – tomo la cara de su amigo que lo había notado algo cansado y con la temperatura un poco baja en su mano. -Además, tiene ojeras … ¿por qué no duermes un poco? -

Generando algo de sonrojo en el menor este atino a decir. - Pero tu … te vas aburrir! - 

La bella sonrisa de Robert apareció y genero más sonrojo al menor.

-Tranquilo … yo tengo un bello cuaderno con excelentes obras para entretenerte- mostrando el cuaderno de dibujo de Ken.

-Ok … me duermo un poco … pero si te aburres me despiertas? - dijo el menor algo avergonzado por dejar a su amigo así solo en el viaje.

Eso le encanto al mayor que aun tomando la cara del menor beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto – y sonrió 

  
  
  


Eso genero un bello sentimiento en Ken que se acomodó un poco y cerró los ojos. 

Paso un rato, pero era inútil las náuseas ganaban y no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño cuando, sintió como alguien le colocaba muy suave unos auriculares, generando que abriera los ojos y viendo tan cerca los labios de Robert sobre los de él.

Puso un poco nervioso al menor, haciendo que el mayor lo notara.

-Perdón … a veces la música me ayuda a conseguir el sueño – y con esa bella sonrisa que tenia se incorporó a su asunto, viendo como el menor se acomodaba de nuevo los audífonos y con una sonrisa cerro los ojos. 

Robert puso música de Jazz y tomo el cuaderno de su amigo y lo empezó a mirar.

  
  


Con cada hoja que pasa, se enamora cada vez mas de como Ken dibujaba y cuando lo miraba para ver como estaba, recordaba que a su amigo mucho el acercamiento con Orta persona no le gustaba, hasta que anunciaron la parada de ellos.

  
  


-Ken! - movió muy suave a su amigo y este abrió los ojos muy lento, aún estaba mareado y con nauseas, pero al ver que el pelilargo estaba a su lado, intento parecer más normal.

-Creo que es en la Orta ¿No? - pregunto algo confundido el peliazul, mientras su amigo escuchaba el altavoz.

  
  


-Si es la que sigue, intento pararse, pero el movimiento y sus mareos hizo que tropezara al poder parar.

-Estas bien?? – sosteniendo a su amigo que parecía ido.

-Si … estoy medio dormido – contesto el pelirrojo, mientras los dos agarraban las cosas y caminaba para la puerta.

-Sí, lo note …- dijo Robert mientras salía del bajón del tren que ya había llegado a estación y abierto las puertas –igual tienes el sueño muy ligero –

Ken lo miro raro saliendo del bajón cuando escucho la voz e nuevo de Robert. - Lo note la vez que me quede en la casa de tu padre y ahora, al menor movimiento, abres los ojos- 

Estando enfrente de menor.

-Ah!... si … tengo el sueño, muy ligero – sonriendo para engañar al pelilargo.

Sabia porque era su sueño así, gracias a su padrastro, que iba a visitarlo a su cuarto todas las noches en la casa de su madre, ken dormida de 4 horas diarias, también le había generado una mal, de no poder volver a dormir, hasta sentir que toda la casa estaba en silencio total.

Que con su padrastro eso era muy raro, que pasara seguido.

-Gracias a eso- dijo el menor sin dar mucha explicación, dando a entender que su sueño era alterado por algo.

-Oh veo … que es lo que lo provoca? - al escuchar esa pregunta el menor temió, como iba explicar eso … miro aterrado a su amigo y la voz del pelilargo se escuchó.

-Mejor, me lo explicas más a delante- sonrió, lo ojos aterrado de ken no era algo que quiera ver en el viaje, pero ese comentario le hizo sonar una alarma de que su amigo no era de sueño ligero porque quería sino porque algo lo provoco.

**\----Departamento ----**

Eran las 10 am, la figura de Elizabeth estaba en la cocina mientras, ella sotnia una taza de té o alguna infusión, recordó que Robert, estaba haciendo na meriendo algo así que le había ayudado a preparar las cosas

**\---Flashback---**   
**-Hola-**

**la voz femenina en una de las puertas de la concina , asueto a Robert que estaba hacino las viandas para hoy .** **  
** **-Buen día señorita – dijo el joven**

**-¿Qué haces?- pregunto mientras iba por una taza en el modular.** **  
** **le dio risa al joven , dado de lo poco días que los dos se conocían , la marquesa era todo distinto a lo que él pensaba . bueno el único lord que salía , de los parámetros normales eran Matt , los demás con tan solo casi 3 meses en ese instituto del infierno era igual a todo los demás era: arrogantes , fanfarrones , creídos y le gustaban pisar la cabeza de las demás gente , pero Matt no era así … Matt era distinto , porque cuando se enteró que otros dos lord entrarían a departamento le había resuelto el estómago .** **  
** **Pero al parecer ningún de ellos era como los demás , eran más a estilo de Matt y no le caían tan mal .** **  
  
**

**Bueno, no tanto, a veces taina como pequeños enfrentamientos de Duque … pero aun así era una persona que se notaba que no era ni a mitad de lo que aparentaba y la marquesa era muy abierta y se mostraba igual que Matt así que le conto que hoy salía con un amigo , que como era ese amigo y demás cosas .** **  
** **-¡ah!!... qué lindo … que salgas con él para distraerlo … se nota que eres una maravilla de persona – se colocó la mano en la barbilla pensando y después suspiro – si me hubieras dicha antes, te hacia una comida para hoy –**

**Los ojos del pelilargo se quedaron abierto ,gamas en sus 21 años pensaba que alguien como ella iba ser tan amable solo por el bien de alguien y de alguien que ella no conocía .** **  
** **-Este bien marquesa , no hay drama … yo compre medialunas que a él le gustan – respondió muy amable mente el pelilargo, notando algo molesta la rubia .** **  
** **-Llámeme , Elizabeth o Ely … ya que vivimos en el mismo techo – dijo a rubia notando la incomodidad del peliazul.**

**\---Flashback final---**

-Mmmm, debería esperar más para que seamos más informar – soltó esas palabras como un suspiro y tomo su celular, para leer las noticias.

  
  


En ella no había mucho, la economía andaba, bien la farándula no había hecho mucho, solo anunciaba que era raro que nadie allá hecho nada después de las fiestas un evento de la magnitud, que por de Acuarent hizo.

Ella era de ese mundo , pero le parecía tonto ese tipo de evento , dado que no todo era por caridad , como todo los lord llamaban a su evento , mucho era para mostrar , lo nuevo que consiguieron y demás … aburrido era muy aburrida y si eran de caridad , no reflejaban eso .   
Solo los reyes de España habían ese tipo de evento que la pasaban bien , pero también hacia bastante que no hacían nada .

Movió para abaja buscando algo más que leer , hasta que llego a su… zona especial , los caso policiales , los crimínale , amaba todo lo que fue la parte lega … ella quiera ser un abogado como su padre que además de ser el marque era uno de los abogados más importante de España.   
Ante de su padre estaba don más y uno de eso era una mujer . que su padre admiraba tanto que jamás se sintió infiero a ella , por lo tanto Elizabeth quería ser como ella y está a su nivel , pero lo tíos de ella estaban más interesado que sea como su madre , una dama de sociedad y que se casara , con un buen lord y sea un modela de la farándula , como era su mama.   
  


No por eso la despreciable, la madre Elizabeth era una gran marquesa y se movía en ese cirulo como si fuera suyo por naturaleza, así que era muy admirable como manejaba a las los de baja, con un menique, eso que pensaba que tenían un “titulo” podían pisar a los demás.

Pero por suerte de ella pasaba muy poco con esa gente.    
Era más de pasar con los miembros de las familias Rank que de lord de sangre o bajas.

Suspiro y miro que había un caso, algo que le parcia familiar, así que se dispuso a leer ese caso más afondo.

  
**\---En la estación de cristo de Rivas---**

El menor bajo la cabeza, como pidiendo disculpa, pero su amigo no había notado eso.

-Bueno … a dónde vamos? - dijo Robert mirando para otro lado, porque si lo miraba lo iba abrazar, tan fuerte que rompería una de las reglas que había impuesto el para tener esa amistad… nada de contacto físico.

El pelilargo sabía que con su amigo tenía que hacer la misma jugada que tuvo que hacer con su mejor amigo. Matt tuvo o tenia ciertas actitudes al contacto físico, como Ken, pero si la jugada que había hecho hace tiempo con Matt, funciono con el morocho, también iba a funcionar con el menor.

Solo era tiempo … por lo tanto no iba apurar nada, así que prefiero hacer el que no notaba esa cara para no romper la regla.

-Vamos cerca del rio, hay lugares para comer, dibujar y bares – la voz de ken se escuchó y empezó a caminar para la salida de la estación, a lado del Robert lo seguía.

-¿Dime?- hizo una pausa – que te gusta hacer además de karate?- la pregunta fue muy directa de parte de Ken a Robert , que le genero una sonrisa maliciosa al este .   
-Pues … salir con mis amigos y con algún chico –

La respuesta de Robert sorprendió un poco a menor, su amigo le había dicho ¿que salía con chicos?... si era si … entonces él era gay??... eso implicaba que, si era gay, iba tener grandes problemas en el instituto. Parando en seco en medio del camino el pelirrojo no aguanto más y le dijo.

-Robert, eres gay? - 

El pelilargo que estaba camino unos pasos más adelante se paró y lo miro suspiro y le contesto.

-Sí, lo soy … ¿es un problema? -

Temiendo la respuesta, suspiraba un poco aungusierado cuando la voz de su acompañante lo saco de esa angustia.

-Por mi parte, no … lo que tu hagas con tu sexualidad no me incumbe … - hizo una pausa – además … eso jamás quita lo buena persona que sos … solo – Miro angustiado a su amigo, temía que eso le generara más dilemas en el instituto.

-Solo? - pregunto angustiado Robert a lo que su amigo no había dicho. 

-Solo que, en instituto, ser gay es un mayor insulto – 

Robert rio, lo sabía, Matt se lo había dicho que la sexualidad de ellos dos era como el insulto casi o más grande de ese infernal lugar … primero lugar estaba el de ser clase baja y después ser gay.

Así que al saber eso, le parcia aún más interesante el de poner su plan en juego. 

Desde que vio como golpeaban a un chico por ser gay y a ver como esa banda de rufianas usaban a su amigo como diversión, había planeado hacer un gran alborote para que eso deje de molestar.

  
  


Se acercó y colocando en una mano en hombro de su amigo le dijo.

-Tranquilo … se lo que mi sexualidad puede provocar … así que no te preocupes- suspiro- Espero que mi sexualidad no se haga alegar de mi – lo miro con esos ojos azulgrisacio – eso me rompería en dos, dado que tu amistad para mi es algo único y especial – 

Las palabras que Robert estaba diciendo a ken, había Generado, un sentimiento de felicidad al menor, tenía un amigo que consideraba, su existencia especial y valiosa, era algo fantástico y único.

Quería que nada interrumpiera ese momento, aun si debería volver a ese infierno de casa y encontrase al padrastro de la ese mismo día. deseaba que ese mismo momento en el que estaba no terminara nunca.

-Así, que no me importa, lo que me pase … mientras tu y yo seamos amigos- 

La voz d Robert, lo había sacado del momento, como que no le importaba que lo lastimen, mientras el siga siendo su amigo era algo inaceptable, aunque terminara pero que Robert no iba dejar que nada lo lastimara. Ya que él era su amigo especial.

**\----Madrid----**

  
  


Matt, había salido más temprano de lo normal, dado que quería hacer un par de cosas como comprar, arreglar algunos papeles con Mozart, ya que había dicho que en febrero quería, hacer un concierto en el instituto y traer a un par de músicos.

Así que eso implicaba papeles y más papeles … tenía que ir al abogado de instituto por los papeles de Elizabeth y a de la familia para otros papeles.

Pero también tenía que ir al bufets de abogados Sun para otros asusntos antes de ir a pasar el cumple de su prima en febero .

Iba ser 5 días, pero era 5 días fuera de España y teína muchas cosas que hacer.

Así que como era costumbre se fue a su cafetería/ restaurante y bar favorito.

La rosa, el local de la familia real uno de los mejore lugares …. Tenía todo preparado para todo tipo de personas .   
lord , famoso, no famosos cantantes ,y demás dado que el lema de lugar era sentir bien a sus clientes .

Y estando en la parte donde el estaba tranquilo , empezó a revisar los papeles , cuando la voz de un joven lo llamo la atención .   
  


\- ¿Bienvenido, joven Matt … en que lo puedo servir hoy? – el joven de pelo negros ojos del mismo color estaba parado a unos sentimenteros de ese desastre de mesa de papeles, los ojos de Matt se enfocaron en él y sonrió.

-Buen días Luck …. Por favor, me podaras traes un café con leche y un tostado- volvió a sonreír tan amablemente que el mesero, contesto con una mini reverencia y volvió a sonreír.

Matt miro como aquel joven salía de su alcance y suspiraba, era bellísimo, lo más loco era que lo tenía de vista de instituto y jamás se le atrevió a decir nada.

Incluyendo cunado estaba acá, así que tomo fuerza y empezó a intentar hablar con él.

Ya que el rumor del instituto decía que era un chico muy inteligente y que le gustaba habar de todo un poco; pero como acercarse a él en el instituto, su sequito no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra y si lo hacía, estaba con los otros lores que le alagaban todo el tiempo y ahora era la beca.

De hace un tiempo Matt quería hablar con alguien mas que no sea su círculo de amigos o conocidos.

Hacia como nos 7 meses atrás, cuando decidió toda esta beca, cansado de ver como todo el lord hablaban de lo mismo y habías el maldito Bullying.

Se fue a tomar un té, o algo más fuerte que llego a ese local y se sentó en su lugar favorito, que el chico de pelo negro apareció y lo atendió.

Lo que por años quiera hacer, lo estaba hacinado. En menos de un metro de distancias y sin nadie que le diga o haga algo, él y ese chico de pelo negro estaban teniendo un cruce de palabras.

Bueno el chico lo atendía, pero por lo menos habla con él y no con otro que le pedían las cosas para él.

Así que intento ir los días donde el chico de pelo negro trabajaba y tocaba el sector de lord.

Al principio, solo era los pedidos, obvio que Matt saludaba, sin recibir nada a cambio.

Pero todo cambio hace unos 4 meses casi; Matt había discutido con uno de sus hermanos, que le recordaban que había tenia ciertos problemas en su adolescencia y que debía fijarse con quien andaba, odiaba eso … gracias al temor de que dirán la sociedad, él tuvo que dejar a su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo de lado y jamás se pedido no estar acto para defenderlos.

Sacando a Marielle, que no sabía dónde estaba y cuando veía a los padres de ella, la madre solo respondía, que era por el bien de Matt que ella se fuera de España.

A lo cual eso generaba muchas impotencia de no haber estado lo suficiente fuerte para imponerse y salvar del castigo que la madre de ella le impuso por el que dirán.   
por el lado de pelilargo , pudo comunicarse después de que se fue de Madrid , asconded de todo los “ayudante de su madre ” con él , este solo sonriera y le decía que se sacrificaría mil veces por Matt , dado que lo que había pasado era una gran drama.

Matt odiaba eso …

Pero ese día quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo dejen en paz. 

Como cumplía un aniversario de ese sucedido estaban muy arriba del al punto de sofocarlo, así que después de salir casi corriendo llego a las rosas, donde por suerte estaba ese chico.

Lo atendió como siempre … pero esta vez de parte de Matt, no había saludos, así que preocupo al joven mesero.    
le había levado lo de siempre a lo cual la respuesta fue un gracias solamente.   
Las horas habían pasado y lo bueno de ese lugar era que estaban las 24 horas abierto y generaba muchos empleo porque los meseros trabajando 7 horas por 5 días y dos francos que a veces se rotaban por pedido de ellos.

Cuando ya era casi las 2 am y no había nadie en el lugar de lord, la voz varonil de aquel joven saco de su mufa al lord de pelo negro que lo miro aprendido.

  
  


Preguntando que le había pasado y si el podía ayudarlo en algo con un trozo de pastel en su bandeja y un café para el lord ; Matt se había dado cuenta que había pasado horas desde que había pedido algo y solo miraba la ventana .   
Matt ese día le había contado un poco de las cosa y soltado otras .

Y el mesero le había dicho y aconsejado algunas cosas, cuando todo esto termino la gerente de la noche que ya conocía a Matt de chico, se acercó a los dos y dando el descanso al mesero, le invito a los dos una copa helada.

Para Matt era perfecto, dada oportunidad se saber y habar con alguien que no era de ese sofocante grupo de gente.

De ese entonces Matt obtuvo dos cosas un buen conocido que le mostraba otro punto de vista a la situación actual del instituto y el nombre de el .   
obvio que más que saludos y alguno comentario la relación no pasaba de eso ; Luck era muy formar cuando estaba con él , a lo cual odiaba . Pero era eso o nada y la nada no le gusto.

Escucho un aclaración de garganta y este levanto la mirada de aquel documento que veía hace rato.   
-Disculpe , el pedido –

-Oh… perdón … - movió rápido los papeles de la mesa para hacer espacio 

-No, está bien joven … no pasa nada – Luck, sonrió para clamar a Matt que movía rápidamente los papeles. – acá esta todo …si necesita algo no dudes en llamar- 

Matt lo miro y soltó algo que dejo medio helado al mesero.

-SI, Podrías quedarte acá … me gustaría hablar con alguien - golpeo la mesa con los documentos –tráete lo que quieras y siéntate – sonriendo al helado mesero 

**\---- En el sendero cristo de Rivas-----**

Caminado por el sendero , los dos jóvenes hablaban un poco más , Robert estaba muy interesado en Ken , mientras el menor estaba interesado en aparentar estas bien.   
-Además de dibujar ,escuchar Kaya … que más te gusta?- Miraba el paisaje mientras notaba que su amigo paraba cada tanto por algo.   
  


Aspiro para contener las nausearas y poder responder a Robert, el pelirrojo tomo aire.

-Sacar fotos , y hacer pasteles -   
  


La mirada de emoción en eso ojos azulgrisacio era muy tierno y eso era algo que ver muy seguido.

-¿te gusta los pasteles?- la voz suave se su acompañante emociono tanto a Robert , que se acercó , tomo una de las manos de Ken levantando hacia su pecho y respondió como todo un tierno niño de primaria .   
-¡¡¡¡ME ENCANTA!!!-

La forma en que su amigo había reaccionado era adorable y eso le encanto , tanto que por un segundo se había olvidado de las ganas de vomitar.   
cuando las campanas de una bicicleta llanos la atención de los dos y se movieron.

-Perdón ¡ - grito el mayo de los dos mientras el menor somos miro su mano .   
-Dime Ken … sabes andar en bicicleta?-   
Ken lo miro y suspiro… sabia no era difícil pero se había lastimado tantas veces que no tenía ganas de subir a una .

  
  
  


Al no tener respuesta miro a Ken que este le señalo un claro a pocas distancia de ellos.   
-Ahí … ahí vamos .. que te parece? - dijo el menor, generando felicidad al mayor que se dirigió a apurar el paso.

Por otro lado, Ken se había poyado ya que estaba más alejado de Robert para poder tomar aire, el estar fingiendo que todo estaba bien lo estaba montando. 

Agitado apoyo la mano sobre su boca y se intentó dejar de respirar así, pero era inútil asique empiezo a dar su primer paso para que Robert no notaba su ausencia.

Llegando a donde su amigo estaba, vio que este ya había sacado toda la cosa y esperaba por él.

-Ahí perdón … me distraje viendo algo … te deje solo haciendo todo –

El pelilargo sonrió y consenso como si eso era normal.   
-Traca … estoy acostumbrado … donde de mi sexualidad-

Al decir eso paro en seco y se puso nervioso, no sabía cómo decir que era una broma, empezando a tartamudear y a decir incoherencias,

Para ser sincero, al principio se sorprendió, pero a ahora … era divertido, porque por purera vez, había visto a Robert, el chico de 1,80 … bien apuesto, que tenía mucha confianza en el ponerse completamente colorado y por lo que intentaba hacer era explicarle a él que lo de su sexualidad eras chiste, así que dejo escapar una delicada sonrisa, que llamo la atención de peliazul.

Eso calmo un poco al avergonzado amigo de pelo azul dado que salió sin pensar eso , pero al notar la risa se calmó .   
-Bueno … bueno … sabiendo que era una broma ..- hizo una pausa para poder respirar – sentemos y cómanos – 

Para que , esas palabras fuero las peores , todo el malestar de todo su estómago , ahora contaba con que sentía frio y le costaba respirar .   
  


Pero no iba a decaer, sonrió y se sentó en la manta; tomo una medialuna y sonrió.

Eso género que el mayor Sonia esa de esa manera especial que, viola loco a menor.

-Comemos- dijo Robert tomando una medialuna, hacinado que ken suspirara, iba a mantener lo mejor posible en su estómago cueste lo que cueste.

**\----Departamento de lepore ----**

Miki había ido a pasar “el fin de “en la casa de los amantes ...pero nada.

La hermana había salido por tema de la empezar de su familia y el prometido. … no estaba, así que se sentó a tomar un té con el pastel que trajo para hacer las paces. Suspiro … y tomo el diario, pasó las hojas sin sentido, una a una las paso hasta que llegó a la parte de espectáculo y leyó.

_ "La gran periodista Alexandra. V.Mariand, estaba en España "  _

Y debajo de ese titular una foto de una bellísima pelirroja con un vestido empaparte teniendo un Martín fierro en la mano.

La morocha sonrió … era linda, pero.

-eres linda … pero mi marquesa es más bella - 

Al terminar eso la puerta se escuchó y la figura de su futura cuñada se vio.

Cuando las dos se miraron la chica que acaba de llegar hizo una leve reverencia como saludos, que la morocha solo movió la mano como respondiendo ese saludo.

Suspiro al ver que se iba para el baño y muy debajo se dijo.

espero que no me allá - 

  
  


**\---- cristo de Rivas en el mirador -----**

Mientras dibujaban uno del paisaje de ese mirador, miro a Robert que estaba acostado leyendo un libro que Marielle le dijo que debería leer Si o si, pero lo odiaba … cada tanto miraba como su amigo dibujaba y se colocaba la mano sobre su boca.

Suspiro … quería preguntar y decir lo que habían morado esta hora, pero temían que esto lo alejaba así que con cada página que "leía” lo miraba.

También había notado que no había comida casi nada una medialuna, dos cositas de zanahorias, agua … bueno, no mucha agua y una punta de sanchito de miga.

Suspiro, puso la mirada de libro para poder salir de esa embolante hoja, cuando escuchó un suspiro y miro.

Su amigo había dejado el cuaderno a un lado de donde estaba sentado y se habían tirado en la manta.

\- ¿todo bien? - 

Ken miro para el dado de Robert que estaba mirado.

-si … me canse un poco de dibujar - dijo el ojo verde, pero en la verdad estaba muy mareado, las náuseas volvieron y no podía concentrase en dibujar además quería vomitar, toda la comida que tenía el estómago ya estaba subiendo a su garganta.

\- ¿quieres algo más? - mostraban más comida en un tapper, al menor. Pero para el menor era una tortura y no quiera que el mayor supiera así que tomo una factura e intento comer. 

Ese acto le estaba costando bastante, sabía que no iba entrar y si llegaba a su estómago lo iba a vomitar en minutos. La voz del mayor lo saco de su concentración.

-están ricas no? - 

El ojo verde movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación, pero aun así sabía que no había a quedar más tiempo en el

-Dime … ¿cómo conocías este lugar? -. tomando una factura del tapper y la comió mientras miraba ese lindo paradero frente del rio.

-Un día salí de medid, dado que estaba muy agobiado. … - lo miro con esos ojos verdes un poco apagados - y quería salir de ahí .me tome el tren y baje acá … - hizo una pausa las náuseas mataban y si Robert no se iba por algo lo iba a describir, trago y volvió a habar – Sí que cada tanto vengo acá, no es muy lejos a que mis padres no se preocupan y – miro a Robert que sonría, parecía que estaba cautivo por ese relato. 

Esa sonrisa hizo sonreír al menor que llamo la atención del mayor.

-Sonreíste – lo dejo escapar como un susurro el pelilargo , eso genero curiosidad al menor que pregunto.   
-¿Qué?-   
el peliazul solo movió la cabeza de negación como si no había dicho nada y se levantó – Continua , así puedo ir por una Coca - sonrió .   
  


Dejando muy intrigado el meno continuo lo que estaba diciendo y agradeciendo a todo el dios que, allá escuchado su plegaria, para que Robert fuera por algo –Y tampoco tardo tanto para volver y meterme en problemas- 

Al terminar, Robert se acercó sonrió y dijo 

-Tu nunca generas problemas – ken miro intrigado, no entendida lo que decías, pero no pudo decir nada dando que le cambiaron de tema- ¿Coca o 7up? –

El Menor de los dos pensó un poco y dijo Coca, haciendo que el mayor saliera a comprar dejando a Ken solo.

  
  


Ya alejado la figura de Robert, el pelirrojo se acercó a bote de basura que tenías a menos de unos metros y empezó a vomita, todo lo que tenía en su estomaga, y con cada arcada, era más débil que se sentía, empezó a sentir que sus piernas no soportaban sus pesos y menos los brazos lo sotnia para poder vomitar y lo peor de todo eran los largos escalofrías que le daban cada vez que terminaba de vomitar. Se limpió y noto que temblaba de frio; con dificulta se sentó en el piso donde estaba los dibujo, tomo el tapado y se lo coloco, pero era inútil, era mucho el frio que tenía y sentía que se iba a desmayar cuando sintió su celular vibrar.

  
  


No muy lejos de eso Robert esperaban ser atendido a para conseguir dos cocas.

-Buenas- el Quiosquero le hablo 

-Buenas , dos coca colas – dijo el peliazul.   
-Si claro – el quiosquero respondió tomando dos cocas en la heladera y se la entrego – 1.40 euro-

El joven saco la plata y pago las cocas mientras tomaba las bebidas agradeció y se fue con su vuelto.

**\-----Madrid ----**

\- ¿Así, que se va por 5 días … puedo preguntar a dónde? – La voz del joven mesero se escuchó, llamando a la atención de morocho.

-A Japón … mi prima esta allá y iré a visitarla- respondía Matt tomando un papel en una pila de papeles – y como no quiero que nada me moleste para estar con ella … - Mostro todo el papel, como insinuando que tenía poco tiempo para tener listo esto.

-Bueno, es bueno – tomo el café que se había traído para comparar al Conde 

-Dime Luck …. Como vas con el estudio?- pregunto el conde , mientras le invitaba algo de sus tostado ; que fue negado sutilmente por el mesero.   
-Bien , tengo buenas notas y por ahora ese profesor que le conté, no molesto otra vez -    
  


Esa conversación alegraba mucho a Matt porque, podía hablar con ese chico, aunque no salían mucho de sus cosas, más de trabajo y la escuela, no le importaba, dado que eso era maravillo, hasta que la voz del mesero se escuchó sacando de aforamiento de Matt.

-Salvo, algunos compañeros, que le parece divertido, molestar … todo bien. -

Odiaba eso la cara de Matt se había cambiado y molestado 

-Joven cond- no termino de decir que la cara de Matt, fue de tristeza, odiaba más que ese lindo chico lo llame como todos, pero jamás pudo sacar el joven de la boca de Luck. era muy raro de él que lo llame Matt , pero la pocas veces que lo hacía era un regalo de cielo .   
El morocho mesero noto eso y suspiro , sabía que al que tenía en frente le había pedido mil veces que lo llame Matt , pero no podía , era nieto de su jefe , el nieto del jefe del jefes , así que además de que era una falta a código del lugar , sintió que era una falta de respeto al Conde de la corona , ósea a Matt.

Así que llegaron a un acuerdo, Matt se iba a dejar llamar “Joven Matt” y Luck dejaría de decir “Joven conde”. –Joven Matt, no se moleste … usted, hace mucho para que eso no pase y se lo agradezco – sonrió como para dar animo al morocho que se había perdido otra vez en la sonrisa de su amigable acompañante.

Matt, pensó un poco y pregunto, sabía que la respuesta iba ser un no, pero, el no ya lo tenía.

\- Luck … ¿quieres algo de Japón?- lo miro esperando respuesta y noto que puso medio nerviosos al mesero , este volvió a hablar – Píenselo , tiene un mes … hoy , a partir de Hoy … -se rasco la nariz –Mi prima cumpleaños … así que dentro de un mes casi , me iré - miro las hojas para no poner más nervioso a Luck – Así que tiene tiempo -   
No esperaba lo que iba a pasar , la mano de Luck toco la de él y con mucho emoción el mayor del contesto –Si … solo déjeme pensar que … ¿Si?-   
  


La mirada de Matt se chocó con la de Luck que lucía feliz por lo que el había dicho y sin prensa, movió en forma de afirmativo a la pregunta de mesero generando sonría al mayor de los dos.

-Genial, ahora me iré a trabajar, que termine bien los papeles … Joven Matt – 

Y así como si nada se fue dejando a una Matt completamente enamorado.   
  


**\---- cristo de Rivas el mirador -----**

_ Hola K: _

_ Sobre el libro de ilustraciones ya está casi listo solo falta que editen la tipografía para finalizarlo. _

_ Por otro lado, hay un asunto que tengo que plantearte sobre el mismo y del cual ya se cuál será tu respuesta, pero aun así tengo que informarte y es que quieren que para éste libro hagas una firma de autógrafos, espero que puedas pensarlo bien y aceptar la propuesta ya que sería estupendo ya que te estás volviendo muy popular y tienes muchos seguidores, y si logras aceptar me encargaré de tomar las medidas necesarias para que te sientas cómodo, cuídate mucho ❤️ y saludos. _

_ Tu editora Jessica _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Hola Jessica: _

_ ¿Genial eso que este casi listo … para salir … sobre el tema ese mmmm… sabes que no me agrada estar un lugar con muchas gentes … además puedes asegurarme todo lo que me dijiste??  _

_ No quiero que nada malo pase y que se arruine la salida de libro … si de verdad me puedes asegurar eso …. Lo pensaré mejor y estaría más que dispuesto. pero ante necesito que me confirmes … todas medias  _

_ Saludos K  _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ contesto mientras veían como Robert volvía con una bebida fría para los dos … dado que su amigo le acabara de decir que le gustaba, un joven ilustrador, que por su locura suerte era él o su alternativo yo … parecía que como ilustrador le parecían maravilloso. _

-Ya está - dijo Robert a centímetro de menor que veía que había un par de dibujos en uno de los cuadernos - ese lo hiciste hoy? Miraba el maravilloso paisaje que estaba a su alrededor.

El pelirrojo tomo la bebida y movió la cabeza y saco su A30 mostrado uno de los paisajes que había en el 

-En la semana de las fiestas fui a los Alpes … - intentaba abrir la bebida, pero era inútil, cuando continuó- y de la ventana de mi habitación había ese paisaje preciosos - vio como la bebida salió de su manos y Robert le daban la del que ya estaban abierta.

-Pues esta genial … me recuerda a las obras de K … igual esta son muchos mejores - 

¿Los ojos de Ken se abrieron de par en par … la palabra de Robert lo había dejado sin habla … sabía que como él no iba jamás a ser como su alternativo ya que para eso … usaba muchas étnicas y estilos distintos mientras que en su cuaderno era … el?

La voz de Robert se escuchó. - No me malentienda K es fantástico, las veces que la ilustración de él me da una paz, que no entiendo el por qué - tomo un poco de la coca y continuo - pero las tuyas son tan reales que puedo sentir el calor de la luz en cada hoja y es fantástico - esas palabras acelerar un poco el pequeño y asustado corazón del menor. 

Era como si, el peliazul había dado un apasionado beso. Y le gustaba… era lindo sentir que alguien más compartía un interés que al menor le gustaba.

Eso le encantaba, sentía muy bien … tanto que se quedó medio en bobada a su acompáñate.

En el caso de su acompañante lo preocupo de repente su amigo estaba ido en otro lugar … sabía que algo andaba mal … y quiera preguntar, pero….

Esa maldita regla que tenía su amigo lo volvía loco … las veces que veía tan mal que quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo más … pero si hacia eso, Ken se alejaría más de lo que estaba ahora y perdería para siempre.

Apretó su puño y suspiro.

-Ken … Ken? - lo llamo lo más suave para no asustarlo, pero pareces aún más ido, así que tomo valor y apoyo su mano sobre el regazo de su pierna.

Esa acción sobresalto un poco al menor y al notar los ojosazulgrisacio estaba preocupados respiro lo más tranquilo y sonrió.

-si? - dijo el pelirrojo 

-Estas bien? - preocupado porque su amigo estaba ido y aun no parecía muy bien. -no has tocado la bebida … - no continúo dado que vio que ken parecía un poco mareado y que llevaba la mano a la boca.

  
  


Noto que no había tocado nada de lo que habían llevado para comer, la verdad cada vez que miraba la comida la nauseas volvían y pensó que capas algo de azúcar en su bebida capas lo podían ayudar, pero no tomo la bebida … suspiro y antes que su amigo le preguntara algo, dijo.

-no … estoy un poco marido y creo que aún no digiero el remedio - solo termino de decir eso y la mano de Robert toco la frente con esos ojos bellos tan cerca de los suyos.

-bueno fiebre no tienes … - hizo una pausa y continuo - mmmm creo que eso te ayudar un poco … te hare unos conejitos de manzana - reclamo y saco una manzana de toda la comida y empezó a cortar 

El pelirrojo miro soprendido , pero eso era algo maravilloso, alguien estaba preocupado por el … pero no dudo mucho … tenía más nauseas de lo que había tainos hace un par de horas … así que se levantó, le dijo que iría a los baños públicos y volvería. El pelilargo asintió con la cabeza y ken se alejó.

Ya en el baño se tapó la boca … estaban limpio, pero no aguantaba más y la verdad no tenía ganas de lamer el piso … y menos ese. 

Solo faltaba una persona y cuando salieron dos de los cubículos, el chico de limpieza paso un trapo de lavandina y dejo pasar a la persona adelante de él y a él.

Ya en el cubículo, coloco papel en el inodoro y coloca las ambos sobre ese papel y empezó a vomitar … suerte que los baños públicos tiene la costribe de poner radio y por lo tanto un poco más fuerte de lo normal. 

Así podían tapar las arcadas de ken

**\----Madrid -----**

En una cafetería de la zona vip de Madrid, Piter, estaba tomando un café cuando la figura de una pelirroja joven apareció.

-Pit-

El morocho levanto la mirada y noto a la joven.

La joven llevaba puesto un vestido bordo muy prominente y con un escote de la misma prominente, aretes de argolla doras, pulsera doras y gafas de sol.

-Alexandra- marco para que se siente y la joven se sentó. –Me sorprendió que estés en España … dime que haces acá? - hizo una pausa – Júrame que no viene a cubrí mi compromiso –

La joven se rio y con lamento se sacó las gafas dejando expuesto un moretón en sus ojos derecho

Al ver eso el morocho se sorprendió y le dio rabia, su suspiro varias veces noto que la joven estaba muy alterada y lo más tranquilo pregunto.

\- ¿Quién es la mierda … que lo hizo? - 

La pelirrojo, solo empezó a llorar, sabía que tarde o temprano él se iba enterar.

  
  


**\---- cristo de Rivas en el mirador -----**

_ Hola K: _

_ Sé muy bien que no te agrada realizar ese tipo de eventos, pero créeme que para lograr que tú éxito siga me encargaré personalmente de que todo salga perfecto ya que tú comodidad y tranquilidad son mi mayor preocupación, y si necesitas algo en especial solo infórmame que yo veré qué se cumpla. _

_ Piénsalo y ten confianza de que no te defraudaré en absoluto, saludos. _

_ Tu editora Jessica _ _   
_ _ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Miro el celular y el mail 

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Hola Jessica:  _

_ Ok acepto … aún no se bien que necesito para estar tranquilo, pero por ahora que no traten mal a nadie en la firma me importa… más tarde te diré si me ocurre algo más … estoy muy nervioso y ansioso … te diré la verdad me pone muy nervioso todo esto tanto que me tiembla las manos, pero confió en ti ya que eres la mejor en tu trabajo. _

_ Saludos K _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Ken suspiro odiaba sentirse así y lo peor era que sabía que su nervios era porque temía que algo malo pase siempre que había muchas gente , él le pasaba algo , pero el mail ya estaba enviado cuando sintió como un trapo húmedo era pasado por su labios miro a Robert que su semblante no habían cambiado el de haber vomitado no ayudo y para peor se desmayó … ya que lo último que recordaba antes de despertar en las piernas de Robert , es que lo miro y todo se volvió negro .

El peliazul le había dicho que se paró de repte y cuando este se dio vuelta para ver que paso, lo vio vomitar en un tacho y cuando quiso incorporar se desmayó y su amigo lo atajo para que no se golpeara la cabeza y desde entonces lo había llevado a una banco y con la campar de su amigo lo tapo y estuvo un buen rato para poder volver en sí .

-Perdón- lo dijo muy suave al ver que Robert lo miraba.   
-¿Por qué ? … por contestar el mail? – pregunto el peliazul.   
-No , por todo estoy molestando , acá acostado y todo- la mano de ojos azulgrisacio , acaricio el pelo rojo de su amigo y respondió con esa agradable sonrisa de dios griego.

-Tu no molestas , mas … - hizo una pausa y volvió a responder- me preocupaste , cuando te despalmaste, me asustaste , pero ahora estas bien – volvió a acariciar ese rojo pelo , noto que lo ponía un poco nervioso y algo avergonzado a su amigo pero , necesitaba hacerlo , tenerlo desmayado en su brazos , hizo que ciertas sensaciones horribles y momentos desagradable volviera , pero lo peor fue cuando lo sintió completamente helado , por lo tanto era por lo cual el menor tenía las dos camperas tapándolo.

El sentirlo frio y que este no reaccionara lo asusto de una manera que jamás quiera sentí, el de perder a Ken, la idea de perder a ese amigo era algo que lo volvía loco. Pero por suerte lo verdes y bellísimos ojos se abrieron, aunque tardo un rato en volver a ser esos ojos maravillosos, era una alegría infinita cuando iba a decir algo; el menor sintió como su celular sonaba, perdiendo toda la atención de los ojos azulgrisacio, que los miraban, con una pasión que no sabía el porqué. Lo que si sabía era que había devuelto el alma al cuerpo cuando este abrió los ojos.

  
\- ¿¡Estas mejor!?- dijo el pelilargo 

-Si – suspiro – quisiera sentarme – y con dificulta se incorporó en el banco. No era que no quería estar así … pero le ponía un poco nervioso, nunca estuvo en una situación así y menos con alguien que solo se preocupara por él.

Las “carisias “que el recordaba o que creían que eran caricias, eran las manos de esa persona que le recordaban que el solo era un juguete. Y que un hombre haga algo así de tierno , no sabías como responder y temía de hacer algo que no debería hacer y arruinar algo lindo.   
-Si necesitas recostar , no dudes … ¿sí? – Robert se levantó para acomodar unas de las camperas a Ken, este al escuchar eso sonrió como agradecimiento y sintió que la respuesta de su mail apareció en su celular.

_ Hola K: _

_ A mí me interesa mucho su trabajo, así que te envío el resumen que me envió Agatha Moon. _

_ Sobre el tiempo ella está dispuesta a acoplarse a tus tiempos ya que está muy interesada en que trabajes con ella y lo que ocupes ella te lo proporcionara. _

_ Me alegra que tengas está accesibilidad de parte de ella para que no te genere presión, saludos. _

_ Tu editora Jessica _

Lo leyó veloz, no quería dejar a Robert plantado.

-Perdón – mostrando el celular 

-Todo bien … si necesitas contestar, hacerlo – sonrió y tomo el celular, para indicar que el también necesitaba contestar algo.

Así que leyó el mail más tranquilo. 

Después de que los dos vieran su celular , Robert hablo .   
-Son las 19 … volvemos?- 

Eso altero un poco a ken ya que a las 22 hs su madre y su carcelero lo llamaba y el debería estar en su casa así que empezó a respirar un poco alterado, cuando la mano de Robert toco su hombro.

-Ken ¿… estas bien? - 

Este lo miro y negó la cabeza y con la voz media temblorosa respondió.

-A las 22 mi madre me va a llamar y si no estoy …él me va matar – 

El menor estaba pálido y asustado por alguien que lo amenazó de muerte, así que el mayor solo respiro, odiaba que alguien amenazara a su niño. 

Así lo más calmado posible, respondió a menor. – En 20 min, sale un bus para Madrid, directo … tomamos eso y llegamos, es un viaje de dos horas… a las 21 estas en casa- sonrió para ver que su amigo parecía respirar más tranquilo, así que le estiro la mano. - vamos? - 

El menor, movió en forma de afirmación, aun no caí de lo que se le había escapado en ese estado de susto, pero solo sabía que se iban para sus casas. 

**\----Madrid -----**

-Pit, por favor no hagas nada que despues nos arepineimos - a medio llanto le decia Alexandra a Piter que estaba furioso, hacia como una hora atrás, su amiga, su mejor amiga de casi toda la vida, alguien a fuera de ese circulo cruel y molesto del lord, de sangre, había aparecido con el ojo morado y tardo de decir quien habia hecho eso y para peor, cuando pudo saber quien, esta les pedía a gritos y suplica que no haga nada.

-Pero, pero … Ale … mírate … - decía enojado y parado de la mesa.

-Sabía que ibas hacer esto, por eso no quería ver en un lugar público – respondo la reportera.

-ES MEJOR … EN PRIVADO, IBA A ROMNPER ALGO ALEXANDRA … POR QUE NO ME LO CONTASTE POR TELEFO – Elevando la voz de ira, hizo seña a la mesera para que le traiga la cuenta.

-Por miedo, pit, por miedo – respondida triste la chica a ver cómo había estado el Duque

-De mi ¡???- pregunto el morocho, sorprendido por lo que había dicho la pelirroja.

-No, por ti no …. Por el … él sabe todo … - hizo una pausa - capas ya sabe esto – 

Junto cuando el morocho iba a golpear algo la mesara trajo la cuanta.

El duque tomo un par de 100 euros y se lo dejo.

-Nos vamos … si este infeliz, sabe todo como dijiste, nos vamos a uno de mis suites – tomo los abrigos, tomo a su amiga en forma de abrazo, como protegiendo de todo esto y se fueron.

Ya en la calle, el auto privado de Piter estaba afuera, ama de llave de joven duque al notar que su amo salía, abrió la puerta y cuando los dos estaban a dentro, cerro la puesta.

-A la suite de Hilton … Jess –

-Si amo - y arranco el auto lo más rápido posible. Adentro Piter miraba triste a su amiga cuando la voz de la joven se escuchó.

-Esto no es nada … ya bajo … hace dos días estaba peor – 

El morocho con mucha ira y impotencia al escuchar eso, pregunto.

\- ¿Quién?, ¿por qué?, que escusa batera te pone para hacer estos y por qué no me dijiste? - la miro sabía que la última pregunta iba responder igual a bar, así que volvió a decir – No, me digas lo mismo que el bar, nos conocemos …. Mentiras no – acaricio el pelo de su amiga como dando recontra.

  
  


**\------En el autobús ------**

_ \----------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Hola K: _

_ A mí me interesa mucho su trabajo, así que te envío el resumen que me envió Agatha Moon. _

_ Sobre el tiempo ella está dispuesta a acoplarse a tus tiempos ya que está muy interesada en que trabajes con ella y lo que ocupes ella te lo proporcionara. _

_ Me alegra que tengas está accesibilidad de parte de ella para que no te genere presión, saludos. _

_ Tu editora Jessica _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Hola Jessica:  _

_ Perfecto, necesito más que el resumen de la historia y dile que haré muchos de los trabajos en étnica tradicional a papel y acuarela ... en el formato A4 y A5 ... mayormente y en estos días le paso los bocetos para que vea y me diga si hay algún cambiar algo. _

_ Bueno como siempre confió en ti para agregar el precio del trabajo y demás cosas _

_ Saludos K _

Robert miraba preocupado a ken que tipiaba el mail en su celular mientras el pelilargo guardaba todas las cosas en el baúl de arriba de los asintió del micro 

\- ¿todo bien? - pregunto el mayor al ver que el menor bloqueo el celular 

-si .... en verdad no - vio como Robert tomaba asiento cerca del el - esto de que haya arruinado la salida no me hace sentir bien - 

Sintió las manos de mayor sobre su mejilla y este hablo.

-No, tu no arruinaste nada … - acaricio lentamente la mejilla del menor – si te cae mal debieras hablar con el médico – Sonrió – cuando lleguemos comparemos un protector gástrico- 

Volvió acariciar otra vez la mejilla y sintió que eso era grato al menor así que lo hizo lo más grato posible.   
  


Por la parte de pelirrojo , amaba que el pelilargo le acaraira la mejilla , sabía que eso , lo hacía porque estaba preocupado por su salud y aunque amaba eso , quería que Robert lo haga cuando no esté mal.   
  


Sintió que el bus empezaba a poner en marcha cuando Robert bajo la mano coloco un auricular y dijo mientas lo tapo con una campera rompe viento.

-Creo , que ya nos iremos a Madrid – sonrió cuando le dio auricular para que el escuche.   
-¿Dime que quieres oír?- 

El menor, lo miro sorprendido y contesto- ¿Dime por qué? – levanto la campera y volvió a hablar – vas a tener frio, tu –

La risa de ese bello hombre apareció y contesto.   
– Porque estas con frio … cuando veníamos para acá estabas con mucho frio- volvió a mostrar el celular cuando hizo eso , ken mostros el celular de él y coloco el auricular.

-Esta vez , pongo yo … - colco a Kaya – si no , te molesta, oímos Kaya-   
los ojos de Robert mostraron la emoción de lo que se estaba por escuchar . La linda intro de “Remains of Mind” y le pregunto .

-Sí, quieres apoyar sobre mi hombro, halo … por que debe ser molesto dormir apoyado sobre tu mano – 

Los ojos de sorpresa del menor al escuchar a mayor decir eso, pero cuando iba a decir algo el mayor contesto – Además como te desmayaste, me gustaría que descanses, hasta que llegamos a Madrid- El menor sintió con un alivio, la palabra de Robert era de precaución y de verdad, necesitaba dormir, aunque con un poco de miedo en sí, apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Robert y cerró los ojos sintiendo como el bus salía de ahí y se iba para Madrid.

  
  
  


Un buen rato viajando y notar que Ken se había dormido bastante profundo, lo movió muy suavemente, para movió él apoya brazo, para que el menor de los dos, este más cómodo sobre su hombro, le tomo la mano, la levanto y cuando llego a su boca beso. 

Un buen tiempo la beso y cuando la bajo, dijo.

-Por qué? … estaban muy mal hoy y no me lo dijiste …- suspiro- no quiero que nada malo te pase, me preocupas mucho tu bienestar – volvo a besarla mano – recién ahora tenes temperatura corporal … todo el día estuviste con frio – sintió que el menor se movió y con la mano libre lo acaricio.

-Shuuu … tranquilo … Shuuu- 

Miro como el menor se movía al sentir eso mimos, como si se acomodaba más sobre él.

Y el mayor volvió a besar la mano del menor.

  
  
  


**\----Centro de Madrid ----**

  
Jessica mandaba un mail a la escritora y esperaba respuesta de K del mail que había aceptado hacer lo que más odiaba en toda su vida, una estrega de libro con autografiada por el mismo es día. así que hoy había sido excelente día. 

  
  


_ Hola Agatha Moon: _

_ Par informarte que K, le interesa mucho el trabajar con Tigo y más por tu accesibilidad, sería posible posible enviar una descripción los personajes para que así pueda tener un mejor panorama del trabajo. _

_ Sobre el proyecto tiene pensado hacer la mayoría de los trabajos en técnica tradicional en papel y acuarela en formato A4 y A5, en cuanto me envíe algunos bocetos te los mostraré para tu opinión. _

_ Y sobre el costo del trabajo lo hablaremos cuando tengas oportunidad, saludos. _

_ Editora Jessica _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Hola Jessica:  _

_ ¡Es la mejor noticia que me diste trabajo de K en ese tipo de formato es lo más!!!! _

_ Sé que ese formato los precios es más caro así que si .... cuando quieras hablamos de costo estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea ... más tarde te mando los disparadores de cada personaje  _

_ Gracias Agatha Moon _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sonrió la joven editorial, porque le emocionaba decirle a K las nuevas noticias, así que rápidamente escribo al joven ilustrador 

  
  


**\----- estación de micro de media distancia----**

  
  


Robert y ken estaban caminando para la avenida cuando el ojo azulgrisacio noto que el ojo verde estaba temblando de frio.

-Estas bien? - 

Al escuchar esa pregunta el menor que estaba medio abrazando a si misma con la campera Inflable Hombre Capucha Microfibra Alta Termicidad, negó con la cabeza, desde que se desmayó, empezó a tener frio, pero, había pasado cuando estaban en el bus, pero empeoro cuando bajaron aun con la campera, estaba temblando de frio.

De repente sintió como le colocaron algo sobre su hombre y noto que era la bufanda casi chalés que Robert tenia y este lo tomo de la mano y dijo.

-Vamos en taxi …. Si estas así … no quiero que empeores por el frio – y saliendo a donde estaba la parada de taxi.

  
  


Llegaron a la parada y vino un taxi; los dos se subieron y la voz de mayor de los dos dijo. -Vamos a las 1ra y 8na A por favor - mientras acomodaba a la bufanda / chalés a Ken, que lo miraba algo confundido. 

No sabía el por qué, pero ese tipo de acciones le parecía precioso; Incluyendo que el mayor quería calentarlo mientras frotaba sus manos sobre sus brazos, pero eso era inútil, dado que al menor parecía que aún estaba con frio 

-sigues con frio? - la voz de Robert sacó de su pensamiento para que notar que un poco de temperatura.

-ahora estoy mejor … gracias - la sonrisa de agradecimiento de pelirrojo fue algo divino para el pelilargo que estaba bastante preocupado al notar lo frio que estaba, así que sonrió para contestarle al menor que lo que había dicho lo calmo un poco y miro por la ventana.

  
  
  


**\---Casa de la mama de Ken ---** **  
  
**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Hola K: _

_   
_ _ No estés nervios, que yo me encargaré de que tanto tú cómo tus seguidores tengan la mejor experiencia, ya que se lo difícil que fue que aceptarás esto por lo que veré qué no te arrepientas de haber aceptado así que tranquilo, saludos. _

_ Tu editora Jessica _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Hola Jessica: _

_ Claro … igual no puedo dejar de estar nervioso. _

_ Ya que es mi primer fina de libro… cuando me calme un poco te madera las otras cosas … gracias por todo tu apoyo. _

_ Saludos K  _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro a Robert que estaba preparado la cena en la cocina, mientras él estaba recostado en el sillón … debería estar muy mal para que Robert le suplicado quedarse a dormir en la casa de su madre cuando llegaron a la casa.

No quería que nada malo pasara, suplicaba que "él " no volviera; igual estaba tranquilo dado que las llamadas típicas de su madre le habían confirmado que su padrastro aún estaba con su madre fuera del país y no había forma que en menos de una hora llegaría a la casa … Ahora tenía que ver como dormir con Robert en ese infierno de casa … ni lo iba a llevar a dormir en su “celda " … no ese cuarto sin ventana no era digno de su amigo. no ,no .   
  


Continuara. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos como anda espero que bien y me disculpe por las demoras como leyeron Essentially Locked andamos con uno poco de problemas así que se subirán así medio editados (al gusto mio y de mi editora ) pero nos parecía una falta de respeto espero que les guste como siempre comente y se cuidan ... nos estamos leyendo .
> 
> espero que les guste este ... es muy romántico o uno de mis favoritos

**Author's Note:**

> espero que le haya gustado , la semana que viene subo mas , dado que está muy avanzado


End file.
